Journey To Improve: Conquest of Unova!
by MircThomas19
Summary: After his defeat to Tobias and reflecting on his past adventures, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town decided to take his journeys more seriously. With some reunions underway, Ash learned about his updated Trainer status that just might help him in his desire to improve. He might even spark a strong friendship with a girl again, only deeper. Ash & Iris pairing
1. Insight to Improvement!

JICU

Insight to Improvement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

"Pokémon" – Spoken Language

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

** Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** \- Pokédex

The Kanto region; a place of beginnings, futures and Pokémon! These fascinating and curious creatures of all shapes and sizes make up most of the world. Whatever in the deepest oceans, the highest skies or among the vast land that nurtures and shelters them. Some Pokémon are docile and only want to make friends and partners while unfortunately other Pokémon wish to remain on their own or cause destruction to either Pokémon or humankind.

Humans also make up most the world and their relationships with Pokémon is what makes their lives wonderful and fulfilling. Most of the time, humans just take care of Pokémon like friends or companions rather than just household pets. What makes this so heart fulfilling is the thrill of discovery that comes with the relationship.

On the other hand, humans also train Pokémon for combat and exploration as there are many competitions and contests where the Pokémon and its trainer can show the world their love and deep connection. That is true wonder and how strong it feels is how other trainers are willing to see and listen to. There are still trainers that see Pokémon no different than stepping stones to fame and glory on the battlefield and they tolerate failure and defeat with abuse and cruelty. That is the sad and ugly fact between humans and Pokémon.

With all that aside, we start our story with a trainer. A trainer who started no different than a mere child, clueless and naïve and willing to cry and whine when things don't got his way. After witnessing how vast the world really is and how beautiful a friendship between human and Pokemon really is. The trainer now looked nothing like that, he wore summer clothes with a poncho over his torso and a backside cape over his belt that had colored balls of red and white attached. He just came from a faraway land where he was close to fighting the top five trainers there when another trainer had proven to be a wall that was impossible to climb over or walk around so that ended his journey there.

"Pika? Pi pi pi~!" The trainer stopped on the dirt road he was walking on, he had a rather dishearten expression on his face. He turned to his oldest and most trustworthy companion ever; a small and yellow furred rodent with red spotted cheeks and a tail in the shape of a thunderbolt.

The trainer soften his eyes and sighed, "Sorry Pikachu. I guess I am taking my loss at the Sinnoh Region a little too hard." He was named Ash Ketchum, a trainer who hailed from Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. "Seriously, after facing Brandon, I thought that I have finally found the way for me to battle but then Tobias brought out two Legendries in a row! That is not fair!" Ash had a long history of losses against fellow trainer that was more than twice the victories he actually made happen. Anyone will feel terrible after such things; Guess Ash couldn't hold it in anymore. "I just…can't feel ready to face everyone else about this. They were just lying around at the ranch, not doing anything at all. What kind of trainer am I?"

Pikachu didn't want any more of this and used **ThunderShock** on a low level, just to silence Ash and not hurt him. That did the trick all right, Ash was hit by the Electric attack more times than you can count.

"Oww…" Ash moaned as he tried to steady himself from the sudden attack, "Thanks Pikachu. I needed that." Ash will never be angry at Pikachu for being attacked by **ThunderShock** because the raven haired trainer knew Pikachu better than only use that attack on him for a good reason. "We will be back in Pallet by tomorrow unless we quicken the pace but we are in no hurry, right Pikachu?" The electric mouse nodded and gave his signature cry which is considered even to this day as 'cute'.

Soon, it was getting late as the Sun went down. Ash was walking through a forest until he exited into a clearing. "We'll should stop here for the night or we will have to sleep in the woods." Ash told his very best buddy who nodded and helped its trailer unload. Even today, Ash never understood how Brook was able to store entire tenets into backpacks as the older teen keeps smiling and saying 'trade secret'. "Only this time, we should let everyone out, they have been in their balls too long now." Ash added as he moved his hand at his belt for the colorful Pokéballs that contain captured Pokémon either directly or traded by the original trainer.

Out came Ash's Pokémon after Pikachu in order;

Staraptor; a proud and majestic falcon with black and white feathers around the torso and a red shading on the forehead portion of the head feathers.

Torterria; a massive and intimidating turtle who had stone hedges with a small tree on top of its large shell.

Infernape; a monkey that had padding on its wrists with white shading on its torso and forelegs and mane of pure fire.

Buizel; A weasel with blue fins and orange padding around its neck while its tail is split into two.

Gliscor: a purple-blue vampire bat-like Pokémon that had red with thin black stripes on his arms and inside of his large ears while large pincers on each end of his black wings.

And Gible; A small Pokémon with a large jaw, a red chin and a scrapped fin on his head like a shark.

Now that will add up to seven Pokémon at hand and the big deal about it is that any trainer always start with a limit of six on hand. But Ash was told that his status as a Trainer had been updated to 'Silver' based on his history of victories and high standing in the Pokémon leagues; the limit had been increased to twelve on hand rather than six and he received a huge sum of Pokédollars, the currency, on hand as well to pay for all the food and items that Ash may need. They just didn't say who did but Ash had a good idea on who and planned on thanking him once he got back home.

Ash went over to where they appeared, "Well guys, our journey in Sinnoh is now over and it was a lot of fun. Now let's settle down for the night because I don't want to you to be stuck in your balls any longer." The Pokémon jumped/cried in joy and soon helped Ash into their own ways until it's now completely dark. They went to sleep around Ash's tent where Pikachu curled into a ball near the trainer himself; outside, Torterria was resting in a turtle fashion with Staraptor and Gliscor napping on the tree that grew on the shell along with Gible who made his bed on the stone hedges while Infernape and Buizel slept while standing up, a habit they picked up from their history of being tight on guard as proud fighters.

What either of them didn't realize was that they were being watched ever since they arrived in the clearing and I am not talking about the native Pokémon that dwell in the trees or the ground around the roots. It was a lost Pokémon, outside its own region and is wandering in an alien place all by itself. From the shadows, we can see that it was very small with the shape that closely resembled a dragon-type. As it watched over Ash and his Pokémon, it shown sparkles in its eyes and wondered towards them still in the shadows of the Moon that hid behind the clouds.

XXXXX

The next day, Ash was already on the move. Maybe because he was excited to get back to his hometown. Pikachu just barely could hold on to Ash's shoulder as the raven haired trainer ran like a mad man on high. Still, there was no reason to **ThunderShock** him since Pikachu was also excited to return as well.

"Look Pikachu! The light at the end of the tunnel!" Ash pointed out as the woods they were running in was about to part, showing a bright light that soon blurred into a vast grassland with humble houses and an observatory on the side of a hill. This is Pallet Town, Ash is now home again.

At one of the houses, a Pokémon that was cross between a mime and a clown was sweeping the floors while singing to himself. Then it heard someone knock on the door. It walked over to answer and brighten up once the guest was in full view.

"Mime!" It chirped at Ash Ketchum who was also smiling,

"Hello Mr. Mime! Is mom here?" Ash asked and Mr. Mime nodded and pointed down the hall, towards the kitchen. The raven haired trainer whizzed past Mr. Mime who just shook his head and returned to sweeping the floor.

Meanwhile, Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, was also working; singing to herself as she washed the dishes. She didn't notice that a certain trainer and his Pikachu sneaking up on her. Then a pair of arms started to descend, to hug Delia.

"EEEKK!" Delia screamed and turned to see her son and his Pikachu hugging her, "ASH KETCHUM!" The said boy recoiled back, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ARRVING HOME WITHOUT CALLING FIRST!?" Delia yelled at the top of her voice to get her point around, and I personally think it did.

"I am sorry mom. We had too much on our mind as it is." Ash answered, not caring it was an excuse or not. Delia saw that there was real guilt and downheartedness in those clouded eyes of her only son so she hugged him in which he hugged her back but this time with tears. They spent that time in the kitchen, together once more.

XXXXX

After a reunion and lunch with Delia, Ash went to visit another neighbor; the very professor known around the world, Samuel Oak but only known as Professor Oak. He claims to be able to think and study the best in a humble and quiet town like Pallet. That is also where trainers that gain their very first Pokémon from him go to.

"Professor Oak! We're back!" Ash yelled as soon as he opened the door only to hear a loud crash loud coming from down the hall. Ash hurried to see what was wrong and he found a huge pile of books like old notebooks or textbooks. 'Must have fallen when I yelled.' Ash thought to himself as he began to place the books back into separate piles until someone emerged from the mess.

"Made it! *Phew*" A young man sighed to himself as he slumped on the pile of books he emerged out of until he notice the guest,

"Ash!"

"Tracey!"

The two young trainers obliviously knew each other and for good reason because Tracey Sketchit first meet Ash when the latter and another fellow trainer where travelling the Orange Islands. Tracey acted like something of a replacement for yet another Trainer who wanted to stay behind and help the regional Professor.

After the adventures at the Orange Islands were over, Tracey wanted to stay with Professor Oak who was revealed to be Tracey's idol when it came to drawing and stretching. After a first impression that went well not matter who looked at it, the professor hired Tracey to help him around the house since his age is finally slowing him down.

"Hello Ash and welcome back." Speak of the devil, the professor arrived out of the blue. "You two are looking good, I bet you have been taking care of yourselves." The two boys, trainer and Pokémon alike, nodded so hard, they could have shaken their heads off their shoulders.

"Thanks Professor, we are really glad to be back and takes for what you did to us." Ash said and Pikachu nodded that left the Professor smiling and Tracey confused. "Well now we have to say hello to the others. Bye!"

"Professor?" Tracey said, "What did Ash meant?" Professor Oak just keep smiling,

"He meant something that I should have done a long time ago, since he beat the Orange Island League and my grandson while even bringing down three Legendries."

XXXXX

"Hey! Everyone!" Ash yelled as he exited the observatory and into a vast field out back. For a while after he yelled, there was a silence until the earth started shaking but Ash wasn't worried; it wasn't earthquake but a horde of a Pokémon! "Whoa! Whoa!"Ash tried to stop the stampede but they were just too excited to even stand still and soon, Ash was about to be run over when a pair of vines dragged him out of the way. "Thanks Bayleef!"

"Bay~!" The yellow-green dinosaur like Pokémon chirped before trying to push herself into Ash, effectively running him over after all but fortunately it was not to be as, "Bay~? Bayleef~!" Bayleef looked around for her beloved trainer before finding him, being lifted above the ground by a ghostly imp like Pokémon.

"Thanks Gengar. Bayleef can be a little affectionate sometimes." Ash said sheepishly while the Shadow Pokémon just laugh and lowered its trainer next to Bayleef who went and rubbed against Ash but much more gentle for her size. Soon, the other Pokémon realized what they tried to do to their trainer and they just gathered around him. They also were wondering where the Tauros went except for one, the very single one that Ash actually uses for his battles; there was even a strange one that won't stop hugging their trainer which was strange too.

"Now I bet you are wondering a lot of things." Ash started and he got various cries as his answer, "But before I can explain, I need to have everyone listening." Ash said straight to point and was patient enough to allow his Pokémon to get friendly with each other.

"Now time for explanations." Ash said and his Pokémon waited in anticipation for what their trainer was about to say. "I am going to train you a lot more seriously for now on." Silence reigned over the field as soon as those words, "I have been catching Pokémon left and right just to prove that I can be a good trainer unlike what Gary always says about me. He even promised me that once I actually defeated him, we will be rival trainers and he breaks that promise by quitting as a trainer!" The Pokémon still said nothing, seeing nothing but truth in those words. "Now I realized that my way of Pokémon is no longer just showing off in front of jerks and rivals but traveling, having adventures and being the best we all can be. I have been lying to myself the whole time." Silence once again was in the air as Ash tried to catch his breath. "The first step was to make sure my Tauros don't spend all their time just racing around the ranch all day."

_Flashback Begins:_

"_Luckily there is a Pokémon Swap Meet in Kanto like they did in Johto, right Pikachu?" Ash asked as he was carrying five of his twenty-nine Tauros to be traded. The little yellow rodent nodded as both it and is trainer thought back to the very same place and event which also was when Team Rocket first gained its new trademark; Wobbuffet._

"_Ash?" The said trainer looked over to the source of the familiar voice to see a familiar sight,_

"_Benny!" Ash yelled at his old friend he met at the very Pokémon Swap Meet in Johto. "I never knew that you went to Kanto." Ash brought up to start a conversation,_

"_And I never thought to see in this region too, I thought you sighed up for the Johto Championship." Benny said,_

"_I did and I lost against a trainer from Hoenn who used his Hoenn Starter Pokémon fully evolved to win." Ash answered while wondering how Benny couldn't have known about the entire Championship; even his mom knew about it, including when Ash defeated Gary. "It was broadcasted all over the region, all the way to Kanto. How did you miss that?"_

"_Sorry Ash." Benny looked like he was caught sleeping under a rock, "I was training my Lickitung and I guess that I forgot to check it out." Ash was still skeptic and a little hurt that one of his friends was too busy to check out his performance. "Either way, do you have Pokémon you want trade here?"_

"_Yeah, twenty-nine Tauros in total." Ash said and Benny widened his eyes._

"_Well since I already traded Pokémon, I can show you around. They have Pokémon of all the different types here. You should be able to find some good ones here." Benny offered and Ash agreed, the boy with the Lickitung guided the Raven-Haired Trainer with the Pikachu though the entire Swap Meet. Ash had so much success with his Tauros, he had to keep a line waiting while he had the Professor send the rest of them via a video phone and Pokéball transporter; it seemed that Ash's victory with his single Tauros back in Johto had made the Pokémon itself popular but for any other trainer, it proved to find any wild Tauros outside the Safari Zone._

_XXXXX_

_ Meanwhile, at Mount Silver in Johto, a Pokémon Ranger, someone who dedicated their lives to protecting Pokémon, was walking down one of the safari zones until he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. When he turned for a better view, he saw something that made him widened his eyes._

_ Back at the Swap Meet, Ash finally had traded the last of the extra Tauros for some new Pokémon including one he said that he will present to a 'friend'. He was now relaxing in the quiet lobby of the Pokémon Center with his Pikachu. Then he heard the door open and saw a Pokémon Ranger, he recognized from his adventures in Hoenn and Sinnoh. It seemed the ranger had backpack on and was approaching him._

_ "Are you Ash Ketchum?" The ranger asked and the said boy nodded. "I have someone who wants to meet you. He had followed me out of the Johto Safari Zone and the boss told me to bring him to you."_

_ "All the way from Johto?" Ash asked and the ranger confirmed that, "Well sorry you had to go a long way but may I see it?" Ash asked and before the ranger could answer, it came out of the pack as, "Larvitar!?"_

_ "Lar~! Larvitar~!" The small Pokémon with the rocky texture and color had chirped before racing toward Ash whom was hugged by it tightly._

_ "Seems that he couldn't wait any longer. I must return to Johto. Take care of this little one please." The ranger said and Ash nodded,_

_ "Sure! I have taken care of him before and I will do it again." Ash proclaimed which caused Larivtar to yell in happiness and hug Ash all over again. The ranger left Ash with Larvitar who was completely comfortable with its new trainer for real (the range missed the Rock and Ground Type let itself be captured by one of Ash's spare Pokéballs, it was quite the sight__!)_

_ XXXXX_

_Later, at Ash's home,_

"_Hello? Sabrina?" Ash used the video phone at the house with the number that the Kanto Psychic Gym Leader have given him after he helped her laugh again. After a few minutes of static, the picture of a young woman appeared and she looked happy to see Ash._

"_Ash! You are back in Kanto! How as Sinnoh!?" The woman was obliviously who Ash wanted to see but her own smile faltered once she saw the look on Ash's face._

"_It was as great as the other regions until Tobias." Ash answered and Sabrina sported a confused look on her face and before she could ask again, "He used Legendries as his Pokémon team." Now there is no more questions for Sabrina because she knew very well that Legendary Pokémon are tough in the wild and if trained, they are the closest to being invincible._

"_If that is so, you must have beaten at least one of them. You are that good of a trainer, Ash." Sabrina said with the last sentence as a favor overdue and it worked as Ash smiled a bit._

"_Thanks Sabrina." The said woman was glad to make Ash smile like he did to her during his very first Pokémon journey. "Back to point, will you like to trade Haunter for one of my new Pokémon I received?" Sabrina was confused all over again._

"_Sure but why? I am sure that you are happy with Haunter as the way he is. And what is this about 'received Pokémon'? Don't you mean 'caught Pokémon'?" Sabrina asked and Ash chuckled in amusement._

"_No I really mean it because I traded away all but one of my thirty Tauros." Ash explained and Sabrina gasp in realization and nodded. "Here is what one of them." Ash pulled out a Pokéball which opened to reveal a small Pokémon with a white torso and green hair and legs that was shaped into a young dancer that had two red horns vertically placed on each side of its head._

"_Kir~! Kirlia~!" It chirped happily and Sabrina couldn't help but squeal at its cuteness._

"_This is Kirlia, a Psychic Type and a female one at that. I just got that from Nurse Joy." Ash explained._

"_Why did you need to know if it was female Ash? Does it make any difference?" Sabrina asked why it was such a big deal._

"_Because Kirlia have a branched evolution centering on the gender. If male, Kirlia was evolve into Gallade, a Physic and Fighting Type, by only means of a Dawn Stone. If it is female, Kirlia will evolve into Gardevoir, a Physic Type still. See it now?" Ash explained and Sabrina nodded after taking a mental note before speaking this,_

"_Wow Ash, I never see you like this before. What caused this?" Sabrina tried to act cheerful and teasing but she soon regretted as Ash's mood dropped again. "Okay, okay. I take that back, I am sorry. But you really sound like a good trainer Ash. You really are growing up." Sabrina tried to fix this error and Ash perked up again as a result._

"_Thanks again Sabrina but after reflecting on my past adventures, I feel like I have been treating my journeys too carelessly. I decided to take things more seriously." Sabrina say the determination in Ash's eyes that shone as a bright as the sun and sparkle like the stars in the night sky. "Back on track, I will like to train Haunter for real and besides…" Ash started to tease Sabrina a little, "Since you trained him, I am sure he will be ready to evolve as he loves to gets stronger." The master of Psychic Pokémon blushed at the hidden praise in that sentence._

"_Thanks Ash." Sabrina said and she was interrupted by a very friendly and very familiar Pokémon; a ghost-like being with disconnected hands and a huge mouth with eyes. "Now you mention it Ash, Haunter had be wanting to evolve but he rejects other trainers to trade with him. I think he wants to be your Pokémon again." Sabrina laughed at Haunter trying to get a good look at Ash. He was sucked into his Pokéball, "Now let's trade."_

_Ash nodded and returned Kirlia back into her ball as well. Then he placed the Pokéball in a machine next to the video phone. The machine shot silver white energy that covered the ball and it vanished. The next thing Ash knew was that the machine unleashed the same energy and a ball appeared._

_Ash took the Pokéball and opened it to reveal Haunter who waved before turning all white and shining so bright, it was painful for Ash to look upon. When the light died down, in the place of the light and laughing Haunter was a more serious looking ghost that was full body and looked like an imp with its malicious smirk._

"_Gen~?" The ghost Pokémon looked around itself and began to laugh at how stronger he has become. "Gen-gen Gen-Gengar~!" It whizzed all around the room to explore what its new and improved ghostly body can do but no before realizing that its trainer, for real this time, was staring at it._

"_Gengar…" Ash muttered before smiling, "You look strong already." Gengar laughed and descend to his trainer's level. Right now, he was about as tall as Ash was. "I can't wait to see you in battle again."_

_Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

"Well that is about it." Ash finished and turned to a large group of individual and unique Pokémon from various regions that were awaiting to be acknowledged by their new trainer. When they saw that very thing, they rushed to finally meet their trainer's Pokémon. The list was too long to describe but they were of many types; Normal, Fire, Grass, Water, Psychic, some Rock and Ground, and even a Ghost type too. The chatter was a little too much but Ash was patient as he could just see his new Pokémon getting along rather well for being recently traded; friendships are always beautiful, especially when they can prove to be long lasting.

"So, I am going to yet another region but this one has Pokémon that can't be found in any other region. This time, I am going to take it seriously by bringing some Pokémon with me." Ash said and now, the audience is starting to get antsy, "Pokémon who still need training, still need to evolve and still wish to participate in Pokémon battles." Some of Ash's Pokémon looked at each other, agreeing silently.

"The first one is actually going to be you Torterria." Ash started out and the Continent Pokémon was shocked, "Don't take me wrong, you are strong and tough alright. A real powerhouse all the way since we first met, when you were a Turtwig and that is why I am bringing you along." Ash explained and the massive Grass and Ground-Type settled down a little, "Back then when your battle style center don your small but quick and agile body that was barely even hit. But now you are one of the heaviest Pokémon in the world, that style is just impossible now. You must understand that you will have to modify your preferred way of fighting to fight your weight and size. Our fight with Paul shown have proven that." The giant turtle Pokémon looked sad and slowly nodded as it remembered that once it became a Torterria, its battling style couldn't work for it at all.

"Next will be Totodile." Ash continued and the little blue crocodile-like Pokémon started to jump around in excitement. It decided that it wanted to evolve so that it can become stronger so that his trainer can fully count on it in battle. "Nice to see you get excited about this, Totodile."

"Also I will take along Gible." Now Ash was getting predictable and his Pokémon knew that, despite it all they were understandable as Gible was a very recent catch and even if Ash trained overtime, Gible still won't have the time to even evolve. A Pokémon journey all over again with definitely do the trick.

"And finally, Larvitar is coming with me too." Ash spoke to finish off and finally introduce the clinging young Pokémon to the others. "He really wants to come along after finally getting permission from his mother to go on his own adventures with me. Larvitar may even fully evolve after training enough times." Ash gently pried off Larvitar and urged the little one to join the others which it did after a little while due to shyness. Larvitar was amazed on how the crowd of Pokémon reminded him of their trainer in terms of personality; they do say that we can rub ourselves onto others.

"With Pikachu, that will make five but what my new Pokémon probably didn't tell is that I have got a sixth Pokémon bring along." They sure didn't and they wanted to find out. "But before I reveal it, I want to let you know that the only way to get to this new region is by a plane and the only plane that leaves in the direction, so I am told, doesn't leave for an entire week." That set off something as cheers through Pokémon cries had rocketed in the air.

XXXXX

And so, a week had passed.

"_Attention Passengers."_ A voice roared on the announcer speakers that were spread in the plane. _"We will be landing in the Unova Region pretty soon. Please look out your windows so you can see the port where we are going to dock in."_

Among the passengers, there was Ash, with his mother and Professor Oak who saw the vast land outside. Oak had been summoned to Unova by the regional professor so that they can share their info on Pokémon with each other. The professor just brought Ash along because he knew that the raven-haired trainer loved adventure; Delia is here because she didn't trust her son going to somewhere that had no Pokémon that she recognized, talk about overprotective.

"Aren't you excited Ash?" The professor asked the said trainer,

"You bet Professor Oak. I and Pikachu are always excited about traveling in new regions." Ash answered and his yellow rodent best friend nodded with the famous, 'Pika'. "But we and the others have been training to do things differently and more seriously than before so we can't forget in our excitement."

Oak and Delia laughed on how Ash tried to be stoic and energetic at the same time but understood it just fine. After all, It is a proud trainer growing up which is something beautiful on its own.

End of Chapter 1

***Hey Everyone! This is MircThomas19 with the first new story of 2015! I must say that I have gotten quite the crowd ever since I first joined last March. I now that it has been forever since I updated my first Pokémon fanfic but it is still hard to balance between stories and everyday life.**

** Let me know what you think about this Fanfic. I am too disappointed on how they portrayed Ash during the Unova Adventures after all that glory he build up in the years and he is still ten years old according to them. They say that they wanted to keep the series available to little kids who don't care for what we serious grown-ups do and vice versa. Still, this is how I would've liked the Unova Adventures to be since this is a Fanfic and it is mine Fanfic.**

** Hoped you enjoyed the snow because I sure did! Have a nice day!***


	2. Get Ready Unova!

JICU

Get Ready Unova! Enter the Girl Who Loves Dragons!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon"** – **Spoken Language

'Pokémon'** – **Thoughts

_Pokémon_** – **Flashback

** Pokémon – **Move Names

**{Pokémon} - **Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova;_

_ "Aren't you excited Ash?" The professor asked the said trainer,_

_ "You bet Professor Oak. I and Pikachu are always excited about traveling in new regions." Ash answered and his yellow rodent best friend nodded with the famous, 'Pika'. "But we and the others have been training to do things differently and more seriously than before so we can't forget in our excitement."_

_ Oak and Delia laughed on how Ash tried to be stoic and energetic at the same time but understood it just fine. After all, It is a proud trainer growing up which is something beautiful on its own._

"Here we are Pikachu, the Unova Region." Ash said as he followed his mother and Professor Oak with his backpack on which has a noticeable increase in size. It has to be as Ash desired to use his very huge sum he received from his updated Trainer status to follow a certain breeder's examples by being prepared for anything. Ash then sighed as he looked back at the vast, "Still, the ocean looks as big and endless as it looked in the other region. It is nice to see what will never change." Ash spoke like he actually lived for a long time since it is common for people pas their prime to say such things.

"Alright Ash, we are going to where Professor Oak is summoned too! Come on!" Delia yelled as she started to depart with the Professor but noticed that Ash or Pikachu was not following them. "Hurry up Ash! We are…leaving?" Delia soon started to lose her voice as she saw something that greatly shocked her.

"What's wrong…?" The Professor soon turned back too and witnessed it too. Soon, the other passengers also saw it too and the staff followed behind. What was what they were seeing that is so shocking?

A thunderstorm. A thunderstorm out of nowhere had settled right at the port and spread far from where Ash and company had arrived in. Something like this should be dangerous, enough for Ash and Pikachu to back away from since they were the closest to it but they just felt like something was inside this ball of thunderclouds, something alive.

"Ash!" "Pikachu!" Delia and Professor Oak yelled respectably, "You have go to back away from that! It's dangerous!" They tried to tell them but it seemed like the trainer and Pokémon could hear them.

Finally, "Who is there!?" Ash yelled at the strange cloud, "We know you are there!" The audience thought that the raven haired trainer had lost his mind. That shattered when they all heard a cry from within. It wasn't anything like the Pokémon you can encounter in the woods or in the fields or in the clouds or in the sea. It yelled authority and power, like that of a Legendary Pokémon.

While it can be heard by anyone close by, the dark clouds and bright lightning prevented them from seeing anything else but Ash and Pikachu could see the best. It was a huge Pokémon, black like black lightning which is a more compressed form of thunder and slower which explains the difference in color than regular lightning bolts. It resembled much like a dragon with wings on back, a large and sharp jaw, a long thing fin at the back, a huge tail that resembled much like an ice cream cone, smooth and refined edging on the legs and arms that glowing randomly with small blue lights.

Since it can dwell in a high concentrated electrical cloud and based on its appearance and build, Ash theorized that this was duel Electric and Dragon Type Pokémon. Ash also heard the cry similar to a Legendary Pokémon based on his own experiences with them. Now the question is: Why is a Pokémon like this doing here? Is it coming for a fight or what?

Ash had barely any time to reach for a Pokéball when Pikachu jumped of his shoulder and got even closer. That was when this Pokémon, out of the blue, sent a Thunderbolt towards Pikachu! "Pikachu!" Ash yelled, not of fear but to gain his best friend's attention as the raven haired boy threw a capsule-looking object towards the yellow rodent who just managed to catch it in his paws between the thunder bolt struck Pikachu, destroying the dock that Pikachu was standing on while sending Ash and anyone else around flying backward.

Ash managed to collect his bearings just in time to witness the yellow rodent sent flying towards him. "Gotcha!" Ash had to slide himself to catch Pikachu but it was worth it but something was wrong.

"Yeow!" Ash cried as he felt a strong shock from Pikachu when he tried to brush against the Pokémon face to get the dirt off. "Looks like it could use some more work. It was just a prototype." Ash said as he gently laid the electrically unstable Pikachu on his shoulder before being comforted by his mother and Professor Oak, how embarrassing!

XXXXX

Elsewhere, in a tree, there was the shadow of a person on top but due to the thunderclouds darkening the sky, it is impossible to get a good look at it. We can just see it looking around until it saw the incident. It was probably worried and jumped from the treetop and grabbed a vine it used to swing between the trees like a monkey; it was like the experience was all natural to it. Then the person disappeared in the thick treetops.

Back at the port, the staff at the port tried to gather everyone up for the storm to get worst. But strangely enough, after that Pikachu was attacked, the storm dissipated into harmless white clouds. No one knew what happened, Ash never answered their questions since he was mostly concerned with Pikachu's health and was too confused about the whole thing.

"Sorry I am late Professor Oak!" A feminine voice reached Ash's ears and the professor's. They then saw a woman wearing a lab coat with chestnut-blonde hair, red earrings, and a white shirt and green skirt under the coat.

"Ash," Professor Oak smiled knowing that it was no longer time to worry anymore, "Meet Aurea Juniper, the regional professor here in Unova. She was the one who invited me over to this region."

"Hello." Ash addressed with concern still fresh in his throat, "I am Ash Ketchum and this Pikachu is my best friend." Then Ash pointed towards Delia, "This is my mom."

"Nice to meet you both!" At least Juniper was cheerful despite being late and shook Delia's hands. "You must be proud to have a son who cares a lot about Pokémon." Juniper teased Ash's mother about the said boy.

"Yeah. Just like his father." Delia said with a tone that was either dreamily or gloomily but no one paid attention to that.

"Still, your Pikachu needs help! Come on!" Juniper suddenly turned serious and lead her visitors to her car that she drove to her place. There, Pikachu was attached to various life support machines with the aid of the Nurse Joy and a Pokémon helper that Ash never seen before. Outside the room, Ash asked Juniper about it and she explained it was an Audino; it was known as the Hearing Pokémon as it helps injured others by emitting smoothing sound waves that help calm them down and stabilize their conditions. This made them prefect for medicine and helping Nurse Joys that also are identical throughout Unova.

Ash then waved goodbye to Pikachu who waved back before falling asleep. The downhearted trainer went to the lobby where his pack was to try and lighten his mood. Ash took out a notepad out with a piece of chalk and stale bread. He had learned very much from Tracey, thankfully that the Pokémon Watcher was patient enough to teach Ash the basics and oversee the raven haired trainer's own work which successfully changed for the better from scribbles to drawings that were very real like.

Right now, Ash was drawing what was is still on his mind. Over the week of training and practicing, the trainer realized that drawing what came to mind was the best way to think outside the box and convey his emotions. Ash could just sketch, draw, and erase until he made a picture of the Dragon and Electric Legendary Pokémon. He was about to shift over to a new sheet when Juniper came back.

"Hey Ash. I have come to tell you…" Juniper trailed off seeing Ash's drawing. "That is a very good picture you made Ash. Looks so real." Ash blushed under the praise,

"Well, I did have a very good friend who did this sort a thing and he did teach me a few things." Juniper giggled at the modesty in that boy's tone.

"I never met a foreign Trainer who managed to sketch a prefect picture of Zekrom so soon coming here." Juniper let her tongue slip and Ash caught onto it.

"Zekrom? That is the name of this Pokémon?" Ash asked while looking at his drawing

Juniper sighed at how she let something like this make past her mouth. "Yes. Here in Unova, we have the second largest selection of Legendries with Sinnoh as the first. From what I heard from Professor Oak that is." Ash nodded, "Anyways, Zekrom is the Pokémon of Ideals that we share to benefit and change the world for the better." That was very heavy for Ash to hear; maybe Zekrom appeared since Ash was a boy with ideals for how to propery live with Pokémon? Juniper then went on, "Zekrom's counterpart is Reshiram, the Pokémon of Truth; to make a world free of lies and deception. Reshiram is a Fire and Dragon Type Legendary Pokémon." Ash nodded as he just stared at the picture with all sorts of thoughts running through his head.

XXXXX

"Well, Professor Juniper said that this path should take us to the next town. Maybe some fresh air will help something." Ash said as he brought Pikachu along a trail in the direction of the nearest town or city for several miles in any direction. Nurse Joy said that Pikachu's condition has been stabilized but due to some remaining unstable electricity, it was best to keep the yellow rodent out of battle for a while. Pikachu didn't mind, it just wanted to enjoy some peace after that incident with the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. What a way to start things with a bang or in this instance, a crack of thunder boom.

"Hey!" A voice had started the duo from their thoughts and they saw a rather un-pretty sight. A trainer who looked fresh outside the box, with brown hair and blue eyes, n hideous orange jacket over a black shirt, white long pants and green-gray shoes. "Is that a Pikachu!?" This boy sure was rude and demanding, unlike everyone else here in Unova. The boy didn't even wait for Ash to answer as he brought out a Pokédex, a Pokémon trainer's ultimate proof that he was a trainer.

**{Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.}** The silver Pokédex spoke as it showed the general picture of Pikachu. The boy didn't even seem impressed,

"It sure looks weak. You must be such the terrible trainer, you loser." The boy spoke with a resentful tone that got even Pikachu on edge. "Where are you from?"

"We are both from the Kanto Region." Ash started before he was interrupted,

"No wonder that Pikachu is so weak! You all came from the 'boonies'!" Ash just didn't know what else to think of this boy.

"I will be glad to tell you that it never matters where a trainer is born in. They all can be good trainers." Ash said while gritting his teeth in an attempt to contain his anger.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Have your Pikachu battle me!" The boy demanded before Ash just shook his head.

"I have nothing to prove. Nothing to gain from battling with someone who is so rude. Your kind give the rest of your region a bad name." Ash calmly rejected the demand but this boy just won't take 'no' for an answer.

"You will battle me! I will prove my claim easily!" The boy yelled so stubbornly.

"How long have you been a trainer?" Ash asked,

"None of your business. I have just started today!" Nonsense isn't it? Ash had admitted that this boy has already made a bad first impression.

"If you are going to shout your throat out, then fine. I will battle you but not with Pikachu." Ash said calmly before he was rudely interrupted,

"Ha! I knew you were a coward of a trainer from the OWW!" Ash just snapped and bashed the boy on the head whom had a huge lump to prove it.

"It was Nurse Joy's orders. Another thing is I am having a bad day and you are only going to ruin it even more. So I will be using my most recent catch." Ash said and the boy humped and muttered 'fine' under his breath.

Meanwhile, the same figure from before had arrived in the trees near Ash his rude challenger. It looked like it was waiting in anticipation for what was going to fight. That was when the boy threw a Pokémon to reveal a small and green Pokémon that resembled a snake that stood on two legs with a forked shaped leaf for a tail and a yellow ribbon hanging out of its back.

Ash took out his new Unova Regional Pokédex and it roared to life,

**{Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. ****Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail.}** Ash smiled and nodded with Pikachu as he knew the very Pokémon for this battle,

"Shelgon! I need your help!" Ash yelled as he threw his Pokéball into the air and released a Pokémon that was encased in a sturdy looking shell so much that only its legs and eyes are showing. Pikachu knew that this was Ash's first chance of battling seriously and decided to simply watch from his trainer's shoulder, not saying a word for the entire duel.

The boy was still with his unimpressed expression. He just took out his own Unova Pokédex again and scanned the strange Pokémon before him and Snivy.

**{Shelgon, the Endurance Pokémon. Its armored body makes all attacks bounce off. The armor is too tough, however, making it heavy and somewhat sluggish.} **The Pokédex spoke in its robotic tone which made the boy smirk.

"Snivy! We got this in the bag! This Pokémon is the slowest there ever is!" The boy yelled to his Grass Snake Pokémon while Shelgon and Ash were indifferent. "Use **Tackle**!" Snivy nodded before charging towards the Endurance Pokémon.

"Use **Focus Energy**." Ash said calmly with his arms crowed while his Shelgon prepared itself for the next attack, "Now **Headbutt!**" Shelgon moved much faster than the boy had thought and intercepted Snivy's **Tackle** with a critical hit from the **Headbutt**.

The boy gritted his teeth, "Snivy! Use **Leaf Tornado**!" But the Grass Snake just stood there, shaking after that last attack. "What is wrong with you!?" The boy yelled hysterically which made Ash sigh.

"You should have expected something like this at least or show more concern for your first Pokémon." Ash verbally jabbed his opponent. "**Headbutt** does more than damage, it also can cause the target to flinch and that prevents them from attacking anytime soon." Ash resaid the words he heard one of his friends say when they watched a Pokémon flinch.

"Shut up!" The boy yelled, completely ignorant of Ash's words. "Snivy use **Leaf Tornado**, now!" Snivy wasn't liking the voice of its trainer but after a few moments, it finally collected his bearings and summoned leaves that swirled towards Shelgon.

"Roll to your side." Ash simply said and Shelgon used its weight to an advantage by turning to its side and successfully avoiding the **Leaf Tornado**.

"Keep it up until you actually hit it!" The boy recklessly and angrily ordered Snivy who had no choice but did the exact thing over and over again with Shelgon repeat avoiding it until the Grass Snake Pokémon decided to stop listening to such an sore loser and an inexperienced trainer; it tried to **Tackle** to get in close enough so that Shelgon can't avoid his attacks anymore so it can actually hit the Endurance Pokémon with **Leaf Tornado**. That was to be a solid plan on Snivy's part but the mistake the Grass Snake made was to underestimate its opponent.

"Shelgon, **Protect**!" Ash commanded and Shelgon stopped in its rolling tracks to release a blue sphere that halted Snivy hard and even deflected Snivy's **Leaf **Tornado. "Now let's finish this with **Flamethrower**!" Ash shouted.

"He is bluffing Snivy! Use** Leaf Tornado**!" The boy yelled but it was not to be as Shelgon took in a deep breath and unleashed a sturdy stream of hot flames that scorched Snivy to a crisp. (1) The boy just stood there, breathless as he saw that his very first Pokémon had lost against a trainer he called terrible all because Ash attempted to be from the 'boonies' aka Kanto Region.

The said trainer just stood there smiling at the power of his Shelgon. He then remembered on how Ash first meet this powerhouse, as a lost and hurt Bagon.

XXXXX

_Flashback Begins!_

_ While Ash and his Sinnoh Company were sleeping, they had a late night visitor. Came out of the woods, from behind the trees and into the bright moonlight for the full moon. A small Pokémon that resembled a reptile with a large, round snout, triangular eyes, and three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. It was blue all over with yellow at the underjaw, where the ears are, and on its belly in the shape of a sideways square._

_ That is what it looked like until the moonlight also revealed bruising, scratches, and cuts; like it was in a battle and it lost terribly, wandering around the woods at night with all those dangerous Bug types Pokémon didn't help. Now this little Pokémon was watching Ash interact with his own and decided that it was the place for him. After entering the tent, where Ash and Pikachu were quietly asleep, the little one didn't want to be a bother so it just used the backpack as a makeshift bed. It was better than the hard dirt or wood sprinters back in the forest._

_ Soon enough, morning came and the sunlight had replaced the moonlight gazing done on the clearing. Ash woke up to the annoying glaze and was about to leave his tent to get some real sunshine and fresh air when he noticed the little one that snuck in. Ash just smiled as he remembered all those other instances where a supposedly harmless Pokémon was either playing lost or injured to get the others jealous and Ash's possessions or any other dirty deed._

_ "Hey guys!" Ash yelled as he exited his tent with the little Pokémon on his arms, that caused the ones outside to awoke and notice the little one and the state it was in. They all gathered around concern which caused Ash to chuckle in amusement. Thankfully that Brock gave Ash some spare potions when they parted ways at Pewter City. "Now that is done…" Ash said as he fixed the bruising and covered the other wounds, he took out his Sinnoh Pokédex which was a horizontal model with a cross direction pad on the side. "Let's see who you are."_

_ After scanning the Pokémon, the Pokédex roared to life:_

_**{Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air. When frustrated from not flying, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder.}**_

_ Ash smiled at how fondling this was to both him and Pikachu remembered such a Pokémon all the way back in early Hoenn. That Bagon wanted to fly too but the duo was never able to see if fly since they left both it and its trainer when that Bagon evolved into Shelgon. "But knowing her, she probably had already trained that Shelgon in a Salamence by now." Ash muttered to himself. _

_Ash then noticed something with the aid of his lessons from his best friend, a breeder, that this Bagon was barely over two weeks old! "Have you lost your mother?" Ash asked gently and the Bagon shook its head negative. "Then you had a trainer?" The Bagon flinched and nodded which told Ash everything; the trainer had been training this Bagon harshly and probably after this same Pokémon had lost a match, the trainer had left it to wander around to die. Ash hated it, it was the one thing that made all Pokémon trainers look like heartless and selfish jerks; Pokémon abuse and neglect._

"_I am sorry but I have to ask you something." Ash said calmly, not to scare Bagon. "Will you like to become my Pokémon?" Bagon probably felt like Ash was hurting inside since the last trainer tried to make it fight after it was just born but seeing how those other Pokémon wishing to stay by the side of this one right in front of him, Bagon may just made it decision. Before Ash could say anything else, Bagon ran into the tent again making the raven-haired trainer chase after him playfully. Inside, he saw Bagon look through his pack until the Rock Head Pokémon took out one of Ash's spare Pokéballs and actually tapped it open to let itself be caught!_

_Ash said nothing as he reached for the ball, "I'm glad you made your decision Bagon. I promise that I will make sure you never regret it." Ash said silently before leaving the tent to tell what happened to the others. They all agreed to give Bagon a chance among their ranks once they get back home._

_XXXXX_

_Tomorrow Morning; Six Days before Arrival in Unova._

"_Good morning everyone!" Ash arrived back at the ranch where his Pokémon, new and old, greeted him gently. But Ash had a special occasion for them, he agreed to reveal his latest catch after returning and promising to train them. "Like I said yesterday, I will introduce someone new but please be mindful, it is still a little one." Ash tossed the same Pokéball and out came Bagon, completely healed and full of energy._

_The female Pokémon squealed at how cute Bagon was while the male looked at the Rock Head Pokémon was a welcome, friendly expression. (2) When Ash's Noctowl got closer, Bagon panicked and blew a sturdy stream of fire from its mouth that the Flying Type barely evaded._

_Ash was as surprised as the others, "__**Flamethrower**__?" Ash mutter confused as he rescanned his Bagon. After skipping what the Pokédex already said, it went on:_

_**{This Bagon knows Rage, Leer, Headbutt, Ember, and Flamethrower. It possesses the egg move Hydro Pump but can't use it yet.}**_

_Ash whistled, "That is very impressive. Brings me back to the good old days, huh Pikachu?" The yellow rodent nodded as it remembered the whole thing too with Charizard. They just put all that aside and watched as Bagon forgot about it too and made friends with the rest of Ash's Pokémon. Now that this little one has shown huge potential, things were sure going to get interesting around here._

_XXXXX_

_The week passes on; One Last Day before Arrival in Unova._

_Things at the Pallet Town Pokémon ranch were going along just fine. Ash was learning loads about his Pokémon when he tried out watching skills that Tracey taught him. Meanwhile, his Pokémon were also getting better and stronger as they learned all sorts of moves after undergoing physical training and dueling._

_Ash, while Pikachu was napping nearby, was simply practicing his drawing skills since he started asking Tracey how to do it. Ash said something about 'being able to remember the Pokémon he sees in Unova'. Having over fifty Pokémon around made the prefect practice sessions. Ash didn't think anything can go wrong and a day like this but he never counted on something else happening that he can never count on._

"_Bay~! Bay~! Bayleef~!" Ash's thoughts were interrupted by his Bayleef who raced towards him but not to cuddle with him like usual but looked like she tried to tell Ash something. Then she ran off for Ash to follow, having heard the desperation in her voice. Once Bayleef stopped, Ash saw the rest of his Pokémon surrounding something._

"_Coming through! Sorry!" Ash made his way through the crowd to see Bagon on the ground, shaking uncontrollably with a light shining at random times; it looked like it was in pain. "Bagon!" Ash yelled before reaching for the Rock Head Pokémon who smiled upon seeing its trainer before turning all white and too bright for Ash to look at. When the light died down, Bagon was gone and in its place was the armored Shelgon._

"_Shel~? Shelgon!" It chirped as it was a little surprised that it changed form. Ash just stood there wordless like the rest of his Pokémon. He then took out his Sinnoh Pokédex that he kept as a memorial of his adventures in that Region._

_**{Shelgon, the Endurance Pokémon. Covering Shelgon's body are outgrowths much like bones. The shell is very hard and bounces off enemy attacks. When awaiting evolution, this Pokémon hides away in a cavern. This Pokémon knows Leer, Headbutt, Ember, Rage, Flamethrower, Bite, Focus Energy, Dragon Breath, and Protect. Once it evolved, it can now use its egg move Hydro Pump.}**__ The Pokédex spoke and it only made Ash's Shelgon even more excited with its new body because it is convinced that he was only one last evolution from his dream of flying._

_Ash smiled as Shelgon got reacquainted with the other Pokémon. Some of the younger ones, who have heard the Pokédex, thought Shelgon was awesome while some of the older and more experienced just acknowledged Shelgon's potential to be yet another powerhouse under Ash's wing. Either way, Ash will be glad to train Shelgon until it can finally fly in the sky._

_Flashback Ends!_

Bach in the present, the same yet-to-be-revealed figure was still gazing on the two trainers. Its eyes began to sparkle with amazement and awe at the Shelgon and its display of power. Then the figure noticed that Ash was returning his Shelgon back into its ball and approached the boy who was crying at his defeat.

"Boy, I want to finally know your name and why are you confident that with just one Pokémon you were given just today?" Ash said in a stern tone that wouldn't tolerate any nonsense.

"My name is Trip. And my dream to become the Champion of the Unova Region by defeating the current one named Alder." The boy, now named Trip, introduced himself. "Now I have heard that you people think that Unova is weak compared to the rest of the regions and I can't stand that!" Ash and Pikachu said nothing. "I am going to prove to you and anyone else that comes cross the seas to Unova that we are the best region there is! All I need are strong Pokémon and my dream to do it! Just you watch!" Trip shouted as ran with his Snivy back to the Pokémon Center. Ash and Pikachu just shook their heads at the sight and that they have gotten a rival who acted much like the last but this time with a goal following the path of Pokémon path.

Up in the same tree, the figure just frowned at how Trip had bad mouthed Ash but still wanted to see more of Ash's Shelgon. So much that when Ash started to continue on the same path as before, it decided to follow him. Stalker much, right?

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"It sure felt great, showing that jerk what he really is talking about. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked his best buddy who nodded with the same enthusiasm; that boy had a lot of nerve, insulting both it and its trainer all because they both were born in the Kanto Region. Their musing were interrupted by an unfamiliar cry. Looking up, Ash and Pikachu looked up to see a flock of Pokémon that were obviously Flying Types; they were like doves that were a little absent-minded looking with small beaks, pink claws, and a heart-shaped white chest fur.

Ash took out the Unova designed Pokédex. When it was faced at the flock, it spring open horizontally to show twin screens that captured one of the Flying Pokémon:

**{Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. This very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one.} **

Ash smiled, "A Flying Type like those had always helped us in the past so why not catch one again?" He asked Pikachu who nodded and readied for battle when Ash holed up his hand, "Sorry Pikachu. Remember what happened at the dock? You can't use your Electric Type moves still and your other moves can't even reach them." Ash explained and the yellow rodent sighed as he remembered it too but perked as he soon realized what Ash meant as well. "So, Pupitar! I need you!" Ash said as he took a Pokéball out from his belt and threw it into the air where it opened to reveal a strange Pokémon that was encased in a gray shell that had spikes opening outward facing the back with two eyeholes and two more above to act as eyebrows.

"Pu~! Pupitar~!" The Hard Shell Pokémon bounced for joy for being out of its ball for so long and was enjoying the soft and smooth grass that tickled it. During the week in Kanto, after dueling and hardcore training, Ash's Larvitar had evolved early into quite the sturdy Pokémon with the high defensive power that came with the new looks; still it was too soon for Larvitar to fully evolve and a lot more to learn and adjust as well so that is why Ash is still taking Pupitar to Unova.

"Calm down Pupitar!" Ash laughed at the behavior of his Pokémon, "We have found a good catch here in Unova! Look!" Ash pointed out the flock that was merely flying around, maybe to exercise their wings until the south migration or something. Pupitar shifted his focus to the group of Pidove, to see which one stands out the most because that is what his trainer will love to train. Soon enough, the Hard Shell Pokémon noticed that one of them was moving the fastest and had the most focus for such forgetful Pokémon.

Pupitar informed of this to his trainer who ha developed a way somehow to understand the Rock and Ground Type during training. Ash looked for himself and saw what the Hard Shell Pokémon had seen. "Okay, let's do this. Your very first capture." Ash said with complete seriously that by now his Pokémon was used to. When the flock had reached down to rest their tired wings, they separated into smaller groups and sleep in their nests but the one that Ash has his eyes on actually stayed flying to do some more exercise. "Use **Sandstorm**!"

The energetic Pidove was startled by the sudden voice and found itself trapped in a swirling vortex of rocks and dirt, barely able to fight it. "Slow it down with **Scary Face**!" Pupitar appeared and its eyes glowed to scare Pidove but as soon as it took place, it surprised both Pokémon by using **Quick Attack **to make up for the Normal Type Status move and attacked Pupitar with its glowing wings. "That was **Steel Wing**, Pupitar!" Ash said getting more excited. "Try **Rock Slide**!" Ash yelled the final command and Pupitar summoned rocks out of nowhere towards Pidove who had a gleam in its eyes before dodging every single stone. "It even knows **Detect**!" "Pikachu~!" Ash and Pikachu yelled in amazement, this was chance too good to pass on.

Fortunately, Pidove started to look tired after flying nonstop and pushing itself to use those three moves. "Okay Pupitar! Let's finish this! Use **Chip Away**!" Pupitar readied itself and struck the Flying Type with continual hits, all the way until Pidove fell to the ground, unconscious. "Alright! Pokéball go!" Ash yelled as he took a spare ball from his pack and threw it into Pidove's direction. After sucking it in, it shook and blinked a few times before a ding was heard and the Pokéball stopped shaking.

Ash said nothing as he approached his ball, then he turned to Pupitar with a smile on his face. "Congratulations Pupitar. Your very first attempt at a capture is a success. It proves how strong you are." Ash said and the Hard Shell Pokémon chirped before rubbing against Ash's leg; even after evolution, some traits remain fresh in the mind of the duel Rock and Ground Type.

XXXXX

After calming down from all that excitement, Ash found a large enough rock to sit down on and release Pidove who still retained his injuries. After using potion spray that Ash bought with his new money, Pidove was back in action. Still, it wanted to remain with Ash outside its ball because, despite how rough Ash's Pupitar was with him, the Tiny Dove Pokémon respected Ash.

Then Pikachu started growling and sparks appeared randomly on his red cheeks. It also seemed to be staring at a certain tree not far from Ash's current position. Ash sighed as he lifted himself up,

"Yes Pikachu, I know. Someone has been watching us ever since we first came here. Especially since our battle with the jerk Trip." Ash said with complete seriousness as he approached the tree but stopped in front of the bush that was rooted at the tree base. It seemed to have something trying to hide in it but was doing a poor job of it.

Ash decided to humor with it a bit by bringing out his Pokédex and it actually registered:

**{Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Its large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow in harder and sturdier.}** The Pokédex spoke and shown a picture of a small Pokémon that indeed had two tusks that grew horizontally from the top sides of its mouth. It was also green in color with a light-green scarf shaped fur around its neck and a find pointing upward on the back of its head.

Ash and Pikachu looked and each other and nodded. The raven haired trainer then walked over to the bush and swiftly grabbed something from inside that caused a loud scream. Ash looked at what was in his hands and recognized it as the Axew from the Pokédex who waved hello that made Pikachu do the same and Ash to smile. But that moment was broken when someone else emerged from the bush. Still, Ash was too swift for it and step sided at the last split second. That caused it to crash into a tree directly across from the last one; the sight caused both trainer and Pokémon to sweat drop.

"Hey! That is…!" What crashed happened to be a person, a girl to be exact; a beautiful one at that too according to Ash who blushed after finally seeing her face. She had a dark tan, over sized purple hair that was in a huge bundle and two ear-locks on top; she was also wearing simple, white and exotic clothing with huge sleeves, a pink sash, shorts that had yellow end, and pink shoes with yellow straps.

Time stopped between them as they couldn't help but keep staring at each other, cheeks red. Ash had meet plenty of beautiful women including those of his age group but this girl was completely wild. Bursting with self-confidence and independence that both were hard to find together in one person. Pikachu and Axew were complete into it too as they too saw how the raven haired Kanto Trainer and the Unova native girl were seeing in each other.

(This is the first I ever saw in Ash!) Pikachu said in his own Pokémon speech that Axew was able to understand.

(I never saw anything like this either. But it looks beautiful already.) Axew replied and Pikachu nodded,

(Looks like my trainer had finally found the girl for him. But will they ever tell each other how they feel?) Pikachu asked himself, he was determined to make sure that this two lovebirds get together someday even if it meant waiting forever.

Meanwhile, Ash had gone over his love-struck state and offered his hand to lift the girl up from the ground. "H-hello…M-my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town…" Ash spoke in a nervous tone which practically mirrored the girl's expression,

"I-I'm Iris."

End of Chapter 2

***Tada! Ash and Iris meet! I am making sure that Ash didn't mistake the girl for a Pokémon on account of her unusually large hair and that the Pokédex registered Axew inside. This will also be some sort of a project for me so please be easy on the critics.**

** Still, I did amaze myself by making a second chapter so soon. Not before when I was writing The New Straw hats for the One Piece Manga. Maybe all this time and experience is really paying off.**

**I guess I should have made a poll on what you guessed was the sixth Pokémon Ash brought to Unova while including Pikachu. There is still so much I haven't done yet while as an author at . I will have to think of doing one for a much better time.**

** I knew you actually wanted to know what Pokémon Ash received by trading his Tauros. After thinking hard on it, I have finally completed a list not necessary in order to show you:**

**Female Kirlia**

**Beedrill**

**Ponyta **

**Dewgong**

**Exeggcute**

**Rhydon**

**Diglett**

**Furret**

**Hoppip**

**Quagsire**

**Teddiursa**

**Remoraid**

**Sneasel**

**Slugma**

**Houndour***

**Tyrogue**

**Seedot**

**Trapinch***

**Duskull**

**Shellos**

**Drifloon**

**Bronzor**

**Swablu***

**Feebas**

**Skorupi**

**Finneon**

**Yanma**

**Spheal**

**Female Snorunt***

**And that is it. Rest assure that I will make sure that Ash will exchange Pokémon more often for the sake of training or his battles. After all, the story has already started. Also, the Pokémon I marked with the asterisk [*] are the ones that I am planning on having Ash give to Iris since two of them evolve into Dragon Types, one is female to match Iris's gender and help her overcome her fear of Ice Types and one that will able to fight against those Ice Types.**

** And thanks for the positive reviews for the very first chapter. As for Ash and Iris kissing, they will definitely get into a relationship like I choose the paring as but don't expect it to happen so soon; I am making it my challenge to make sure this romance story takes its time but they will be kissing once they become a couple. Count on it!***

**1\. I understand that Bagon can only learn Flamethrower as a Salamence but don't forget that in the anime, Ash's Charizard knew Flamethrower while it was still a Charmander. I am basing this on the anime remember!**

**2\. I know that only Ash's Bayleef is proven to be Female but most of Ash's Pokémon hadn't confirmed their gender so for the sake of this Fanfic, I am making the ratio of Male and Female Pokémon to be even.**


	3. Head for the Battle Club!

JICU

Head for the Battle Club! Gym of Three Brothers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

"Pokémon"** – **Spoken Language

'Pokémon'** – **Thoughts

_Pokémon_** – **Flashback

** Pokémon – **Move Names

**{Pokémon} - **Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_ Time stopped between them as they couldn't help but keep staring at each other, cheeks red. Ash had meet plenty of beautiful women including those of his age group but this girl was completely wild. Bursting with self-confidence and independence that both were hard to find together in one person. Pikachu and Axew were complete into it too as they too saw how the raven haired Kanto Trainer and the Unova native girl were seeing in each other._

_(This is the first I ever saw in Ash!) Pikachu said in his own Pokémon speech that Axew was able to understand._

_(I never saw anything like this either. But it looks beautiful already.) Axew replied and Pikachu nodded,_

_(Looks like my trainer had finally found the girl for him. But will they ever tell each other how they feel?) Pikachu asked himself, he was determined to make sure that this two lovebirds get together someday even if it meant waiting forever._

_Meanwhile, Ash had gone over his love-struck state and offered his hand to lift the girl up from the ground. "H-hello…M-my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town…" Ash spoke in a nervous tone which practically mirrored the girl's expression,_

"_I-I'm Iris."_

"Beautiful name…" Ash muttered out that the girl, now Iris, heard and blushed again. She finally took Ash's offered hand and the raven haired trainer helped her get on her feet. Ash then extended his arms with Axew sitting in and Iris silently took the Tusk Pokémon back. After some more awkward silence, Iris breaks the ice by shouting;

"YOU!" Ash, Pikachu and Pidove were spooked by the yell and suddenly, Iris was on her knees and bowed to Ash. "Please let me see that Pokémon again!" The Kanto Trainer was confused about that because he didn't remember showing any of his Pokémon to any other than the jerk Trip and it is oblivious that Iris didn't mean Pikachu. "That Dragon Type you used against that stupid boy!"

Ash and his Pokémon blinked dumbly before they realized, "You were stalking us!? Pikachu!" Iris and Axew were scared by the duo's shout. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I'm sorry! I just love Dragon-Types!" Iris confessed hoping it will actually explain her behavior. Ash and Pikachu just looked at each other and sighed in disbelief. The former just took a ball from his belt and released the Shelgon who landed Trip's first defeat.

As soon as Iris saw the Endurance Pokémon, she got up from her bow and started to stare with sparkling eyes. "So cool! Those hard eyes of strength and seriousness! That fine coloring and awesome shell!" Iris was talking about a frantic; when she said she loved Dragon Types, she never jokes around. "I am sure that it will grow up as the best Dragon Type around!" That was when Shelgon started blushing from the praise but the bulldozer came when Iris unknowing said this, "And it is all because you are its trainer Ash!"

Ash couldn't believe what he just heard. No one ever commented his Pokémon and then give all that praise to him since he was the trainer. To any trainer, it was like the ultimate praise he can be given. Not even friends like Brock, May, Dawn, Misty or even Gary Oak had even gotten that close.

"Um…" Iris then noticed that Ash was staring out of it and tried to see if she hadn't broken him, "Are you…okay?" Ash then managed to shook himself back to reality and smiled,

"Of course Iris. I was just trying to stop myself from hugging you to death after that great praise you gave both me and Shelgon." Ash said which made Iris blush in embarrassment.

"I am sorry." Iris said under her breath but Ash still heard her and before he could say a word, "My dream is to become a Dragon Master so I have to learn all I can about Dragon-Type Pokémon." The voice was meek, like Iris though that Ash was going to laugh at her.

"Iris. That is a crazy dream." Ash said calmly and blunt which made Iris's heart clench but not before seeing that Ash was still smiling, "But nowhere as crazy as mine." Now Iris felt confused which was better than heartbroken and dejection. "I dream of becoming a Pokémon Master."

Iris blinked and nodded dumbly, "I…guess your right about that Ash."

"But I don't care how crazy it is. I am going to keep traveling until I either achieve my dream or die trying." Ash said so casually which made everyone around including Pikachu to think Ash is the one crazy. Then Ash went down to whisper in Iris's ear, "Because a Pokémon Master can go anywhere and I want to go where I can find someone precious to me and yet I never meet him: my dad."

Iris then froze like Axew and Pikachu did afterward. This trainer dreamed of finding his father and hid it under a foolish dream that he was loud to proclaim. Iris just dove in and hugged Ash while crying for some reason,

"Come one Iris. Don't cry, your eyes are too pretty to do that." Ash comforted Iris who just kept on crying.

"I-I am s-so s-s-sorry!" Iris wailed at the top her voice can which was muffled by Ash's clothes. "I-it wasn't n-nice of m-me! I am sorry to hurt you!" It seemed that Iris felt like she brought Ash pain by bringing this whole thing up in the first place.

Ash said nothing and just hugged Iris back and did something he never thought off; he kissed her on the forehead to try and cheer her up or at least stop her crying. It worked and Iris was now blushing nonstop rather than with crying.

"I have feelings for you Iris." Ash said suddenly which got his audience curious, "There is no denying it but I still don't know just how powerful this feelings are. I need you Iris, I need to know and I can't do it without you." Iris could believe what she was hearing. "Will you join me? I can teach you all I know about Pokémon so you can achieve your dream and all I ever ask in return is a friend who was born in this region and can tell me what your home has to offer. Please Iris." Ash started to bow with a single leg standing this time,

"Ash…" Iris muttered before bursting into tears again but instead of guilt or sadness, she was overjoyed as she too did have feelings she didn't understand yet. She embraced Ash tightly but no before she answered. "Yes! I will love to come with you!" That was where they felt the safest and didn't budge an inch for the rest of the moment in each other's arms.

XXXXX

Now that Iris and Axew had joined the duo, it was time to go on the way to Striaton City for Ash's first gym badge. It turns out that the forest Ash was going to walk through was a lot farther than he was told off, a clearing that was big enough to have an entire hot spring resort built in. That will be a good place to stop after a long day of walking but for our heroes, it will be more than a relaxing break there. But until then, Ash will train his Pokémon further and learned that his Pidove knew **Leer** and **Air Cutter** thus making it a 'diamond in the rough'.

"So tell me Iris." Ash said to get his new friend's attention, "Why do you want to become a Dragon Master?"

Iris took in a deep breath, "I want to become a Dragon Master because where I come from that is the highest form of respect and the ultimate proof of Dragon Pokémon mastery. I know someone of that rank and I admire him enough to become one myself." Ash smiled and nodded,

"It is nice to have a role model. Someone to look up to and to come to when you are stuck in life." Ash said and Iris nodded in affirmative. Their moment together in silence was broken when they heard a twig snap that caused Pikachu to get on edge. They were on their guard as the bushes started to move like something was passing through them and in the gang's direction!

After a while they were able to see who it is was, a Pokémon! It was very small, around Pikachu's size. It resembled an otter with a white head, freckles under its big open eyes, a round snout nose, two blue ears on each side, a scallop on its blue torso, white arms with no fingers, blue wedded feet and a blue tail. Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scallop that can be removed from its stomach.}**

Ash nodded at this info and could see that this Sea Otter Pokémon was a very young and determined Pokémon. Still that didn't answer the question to why it was doing out here. "Were you following us?" Ash said sternly and Oshawott took a step back and tried to defend its actions. "Pikachu." Ash turned to his best buddy who hopped down and started to talk to Oshawott leaving Iris confused.

"What is Pikachu doing?" She asked and Ash smiled,

"During the time me and Pikachu had been together, we somehow were able to understand each other. And since that any Pokémon and talk to another, that is how I am able to figure out what other Pokémon are saying." Ash explained and Iris nodded while still confused but let it go since Ash didn't know about it either.

Soon, Pikachu returned to Ash and spoke in his own tongue that Ash periodically nodded. Iris just couldn't stand the silence, the whispering and the fact that she was in the dark with Axew. "SO?" Ash chuckled at how Iris looked, waving her arms and her face looked like she was caught in public without any clothes on or something.

"Well Pikachu told me that Oshawott was following us. Much better than you were Iris." Ash started with a playful tone that got the wild girl to blush in shame. "He also watched my battle with the boy named Trip and when I caught Pidove. He was interested in being my Pokémon after a match with Pidove." Ash finished with Oshawott nodding at every single sentence.

"Oh." Iris had only that to speak for herself as she got somewhere safe and comfortable while she was at it. Ash moved a good distance as Pidove readied for its first battle as Ash's Pokémon. Oshawott decided to have the first move and removed its scallop that glowed with a blue energy.

Ash determined the fact that Oshawott needed to make contact, the move was Physical and thankfully Pidove had a move to counter that. "Use **Detect**!" Pidove had this glean in its eyes and expertly dodged Oshawott's attacks. Soon the Sea Otter Pokémon was getting annoyed and took in a huge breath before unleashing a sturdy stream of water towards Pidove whose **Detect** had worn off. "**Air Cutter**!" Pidove heard it and flapped its wings strong enough to stir up razor sharp blades of wind that covered a large area.

Oshawott had no room to dodge so is tried to use it scallop to deflect the blades of wind; a rather unorthodox method of defense but it was effective anyways. The Sea Otter Pokémon then gloated before charging in but surrounded by water.

"**Leer**!" Ash yelled to Pidove did something given by the glint in its eyes but it wasn't **Leer** but **Detect** once again. Ash was wondering why Pidove disobeyed him when the Tiny Pidgeon Pokémon moved in where Oshawott was the most vulnerable and stuck down on that spot with a glowing wing. It landed a critical hit on Oshawott and caused the Sea Otter Pokémon to land hard and out for the count. (1) Ash knew what Pidove actually was doing and he threw a spare Pokéball in the direction of the fallen Water-Type. After shaking a few times, the Pokédex dinged for a successful capture.

Ash picked up the ball, 'Glad to have you around Oshawott." The trainer then welcomed Pidove to sit on his shoulder where Ash stroked its head. Pidove cooed in comfort at the touch, "You are definitely an independent Pidove and there is never anything wrong with it. Can you promise me you will remember that?" The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon nodded, glad that its trainer was able to understand its actions. Ash smiled and re-scanned Pidove,

**{This Pokémon knows Leer, Quick Attack, Detect, Steel Wing, Taunt, and Air Cutter. It also unlocked its egg move Night Slash.}** Ash nodded and Pidove pumped its chest in pride that was cute in Ash's eyes. The moment was broken when Iris landed from the tree,

"That was a great fight Ash! I never knew that Oshawott, one of the Starter Types of Unova could be so strong on its own!" The wild Dragon girl went on with excitement and Ash and his Pokémon couldn't help but cold sweet at the situation they were dragged in.

Ash decided the way to diffuse this awkward moment by taking Oshawott's Pokéball and scanning it with the Pokédex.

**{This Pokémon knows Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Focus Energy, Fury Cutter and Protect. It possess the egg move Copycat but cannot use it yet.}** The Pokédex detailed and Ash smiled at how much his new Pokémon knew; Oshawott probably wanted to be caught so badly, that it purposely hold back to see if this trainer is what it was turning Ash to be.

"That is a lot of moves Ash." Iris said on hearing that same type of info from the Kanto Trainer's Pokédex, "How do Pokémon remember them?"

"Well the deal is that any Pokémon can learn up to thirteen moves. Anymore and a move has to been forgotten." Ash explained and Iris nodded before going on the path but she heard Ash yell, "Stop!" But it was too late and she and Axew fell into a pitfall that was cleverly disguised to blend in with the rest of the road. "Iris! Grab on!" Ash told Iris and thankful for both of them, Ash had hit a growth spurt so his arms were long enough to reach for the wild girl and the raven haired trainer was able to pull Iris out before they noticed some snickering before a something emerged from the ground around where Ash was.

XXXXX

It was like an infant crocodile with brown skin and two thick brown stripes that reached down to a pink underbelly with one at the tip of the tail. On each are a pair of brown legs with black claws. On the head were a black coloring covering the entire eyes like a pair of glasses. There was even a gray stripe on the bridge of the nose.

Ash used his Pokédex to scan this new Pokémon,

**{Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out.}**

Ash nodded, it was obvious that it was a Ground Type. But there was more to this Pokémon, it was wearing sunglasses unlike the picture of it in the Pokédex. Before anyone could say a word, a boy appeared and cried, "You again!?" The Sandile with Sunglasses turned and saw the boy before digging back into the ground. "Aww! It got away again!" The boy wailed, like he wanted to catch it.

"Is there something we should know between you and this Sandile?" Ash spoke to break the silence and the boy noticed the gang for once.

"Oh!" The boy yelled in realization and then blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I am Dan." The boy hold out his hand for Ash to shake and he did. "That Sandile is always causing trouble, digging out pitfalls for travelers in fall in. It is bad for our business!" Dan shined and Ash nodded.

"What kind of business?" Dan smiled at Ash's curiosity.

"We run a hot spring resort but when we breached a pocket of super-heated water that we were going to use to improve our business, the Sandle came and chased away all the customers!" Dan said dramatic and Ash nodded,

"Do you mind if we help?" Ash asked and Dan and Iris were shocked; Ash was willing to forget about his first Gym Battle to help a stranger? "Pikachu and I had traveled through four regions including our home Kanto, things like these happen a lot so we can't ignore another one." The said yellow rodent nodded and made the V-signal that everything is going to be fine.

"Okay but I don't know your names." Dan pointed out and Ash nodded,

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, here to challenge the Unova Championship. This Pikachu, my very first Pokémon and my best buddy." "Pikachu!" Pikachu waved friendly enough, "And this Iris. She is traveling with me since she was born in this region and she was wants to become Dragon Master with her partner Axew." "Hello!" "Axew ew!"

"Nice to meet you all. The resort is this way." Dan pointed towards a direction so Ash and Iris followed him until they came across indeed a hot spring. And it did look like it seen better days to say most politely. "I know it is not much and we can't only blame that Sandile!" Dan whined.

"You said this problem started after you found that pocket of hot water right?" Ash asked and Dan nodded, "And before that, the Sandile never caused you any trouble." Dan nodded again, "Then maybe he has a reason to keep people away ever since you found it. Sometimes, Pokémon can detect problems that we humans can't until it is too late." Ash said from his experience.

"Could that be it Ash?" Iris asked, "Maybe the Sandile just doesn't want anyone else to go near the hot springs anymore." Ash thought it over,

"That is always a possibility Iris. But unless we look in deeper, we may never get the real story." Ash said before Dan decided he heard enough,

"That Sandile just wants to ruin our business!" Dan yelled at the top of his voice,

"Hey Dan! Your back!" A new voice arose in the air, one that recognized the whining boy and it seemed to the same vice versa.

"Yeah! Hello dad!" Dan yelled at a much older man that had a clear family resemblance to him.

"Oh guests." Dan's father who happened to be the owner of the hot springs walked over Ash and Iris. "Welcome to what is left our hot springs."

"We understand that a Sandile had been warning off customers with it pitfalls from your son." Ash said and the owner nodded sadly.

"If this keeps up, I will have to close down! What are going to do!?" The man lamented before Ash answered,

"You are going to calm down and show me where you found that hot pocket of water." Ash said sternly and the owner agree before guiding the trainers only to find an entire colony of Sandile and they looked like they were panicking while trying to cover something with their **Mud Shots** and **Mud Sports**.

"Hey they are trying to bury our hot water!" The owner yelled and tried to stop them when Ash hold him back rather forcefully.

"They look they had been going at that for a while before we came, something is wrong." Ash said in a foreboding tone that only Pikachu knew well enough to have the same feeling.

"And what will that be Ash?" Iris asked but the said trainer didn't answer, "Ash?" Iris was getting scared when Ash walked over to the Sandile and talked to them via Pikachu, all before taking on a panicked look.

"Take cover!" Ash yelled while turning away, "This is a not a pocket of hot water, it is a geyser about to erupt!" They all were shocked and before they could even move, the ground around the Sandile started to swell up and exploded; the force was enough to send anyone nearby by, Pokémon or human. While in midair, Ash gathered the Sandile and the other before quickly taking out a Pokéball. "Torterra! We all need you!"

Out came was a massive Pokémon that should been enough for all the people that are falling above. The Continent Pokémon too quickly saw the danger of the geyser and managed to catch everyone before Ash gave a command. "Use **Cotton Guard**! Full body!" Torterra covered its body with soft and fluffy cotton so it landed on the ground safety for the passengers. "Stop the water with **Earthquake**!" The Continent Pokémon readied itself and slammed its heavy legs on the ground, creating a massive crack that successfully drained the hot water. "Nice going Torterra, you really save our necks!" Ash congratulated his Gras and Ground Type who blushed under the praise from its trainer.

"That was amazing! I never met a Pokémon like this one before!" Iris got all excited again but not as much as she sees Dragon Types.

"That is because Torterra is not from Unova. It is the fully evolved form of Turtwig, the Grass Type Starter of Sinnoh." Ash explained and as a result, Iris was more confused than excited.

"If it is fully evolved, why are you still taking it on your journey?" Iris asked and soon, everyone native to Unova wanted to know.

Ash smiled, "Because when I first meet Torterra as a Turtwig, it fought by using its size and weight to an advantage since it was smaller than Pikachu. Now, he need more training to use his massive size and move around as one of the heaviest Pokémon in the world." They all nodded before getting back to the point, apologize to the Sandile.

The hot spring owner went to the colony, "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you all." The Sandile just smiled and began to chatter in their own tongue that everyone turned to Ash,

"They accepted your apology and now wish to work with you." Ash translated and explained to the shocked audience, "They can detect if there was any natural hot water to safely use or not. That will help your business and give a place for them." The owner thought it over and found the idea to be prefect.

"Come on!" The man yelled suddenly, "I have got to thank you kids for helping us!" Ash and Iris just looked at each other before shrugging. It turned out that the owner was also thinking of explaining the services of the resort to include sand baths that will be successful since they are located near the hot water. As a reward, he let Ash and the gang enjoy one service for free and they sure did have a good time, just lying around in the warm sand. Even Oshawott joined them after hearing about the free service.

Soon, it was time to keep moving towards the next town. They waved goodbye and good luck for the resort and the owners agreed to tell them about their place when they meet again in the future. Still, not one of them noticed that while the colony of Sandile had stayed at the resort, their former leader deicided to see the world and join Ash once it became strong enough.

XXXXX

"Is that the town Iris?" Ash asked after their crazy time that ended with a new Pokémon for Ash and a rather pleasant sand bath for all. After that, Ash was able to figure out Oshawott's moves and to his surprise, it had the hidden ability Shell Armor which prevents any critical hits to inflict upon the user; a very helpful and rare ability especially in a Starter Pokémon.

"Yes it is Ash. Accumula Town that is. It is also where the Battle Club is now taking place." Iris said which got Ash curious.

"What is the Battle Club about?"

"It is where trainers come together and fight against one and another until the winner is given a certain reward." Iris answered and Ash smiled,

"Sounds like a way to test your battle skills and Pokémon." Ash said, "I am getting excited from just thinking about it." Iris giggled at the sight, Ash may act and battle like a veteran trainer but he still has the energy and personality of a teenager, not to mention appreciate. That was serious, when it was lunch time, Ash did eat a lot; even more than the Pokémon but at least he showed some table manners and ate quietly.

"Come on then!" Iris yelled with enthusiasm as she ran down to the town and Ash ran after her. They were just too excited to try out the Battle Club, they couldn't stand still. Still, it was not to be as the Battle Club Building was closed!  
"Aww man!" Iris whined, "How could they close it!?" Ash looked at the piece of paper that was taped to the doors,

**Closed Due to Classified Complications. Will Open Once Solved.** That is what it said but Ash wasn't convinced,

"That sign said that something happened that is being hidden from the public out of fear of embarrassment." Ash was very crossed about that poor excuse to let trainers down.

"I know. I wasn't the one who put it there." A voice called Ash and Iris's attention and they saw a middle aged man wearing a black vest with red along the edging. He had black hair and a mustache in the shape of an upside-down 'V' and with toned muscles. "My name is Don George. I am the Battle Manager of the Accumula Town."

"Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu."

"My name is Iris and this is Axew."

"Hello to all. I am sorry that you had to come with such excitement but robberies had caused it to close." Don George said and that caught the attention of the trainers.

"What were stolen?"

"Just Pokémon Supplies but if we can't heal the Pokémon of the trainers that come to battle, we can't have the Battle Club open." Ash nodded, trainers who lose will always have to get their Pokémon healed and it will be convenient to do it at the Battle Club Building.

"Did you get a glimpse of the thief on surveillance?" Ash asked and Don George shook his head,

"Just lately did I get them installed and since the robberies happen after the Battle Club closing hours, I plan on catching the thief." Don George said.

"We have the time to help to help you sir." Ash said and by now, Iris and Axew should be used to having to help strangers on the way to Gym Battles. Later that night, they were in a surveillance room built into the Battle Club Building watching a camera that showed the room where the Pokémon supplies were stored. After a while, they saw the shape of a Pokémon moving towards the boxes of Pokémon food.

Ash tried to make out the shadow before moving all of sudden. He then made it to a dark side of the building, where a Pokémon carrying some of the stolen food exited via a loose air shaft. Acting silently, Ash snuck up on the Pokémon before "AHA!" he grabbed it and moved its struggling form into the moonlight.

It revealed that the Pokémon resembled a pig with orange skin, black coloring above the eyes up the ears and around the waist, the tail had a red ball on the end, its feet were also black in color, and a red snout with yellow shade between the eyes from the forehead. "Te! Tepig! Pig~! Pig~! Pig~!" It started to cry since it knew that it was caught. Ash just took out his Pokédex and scanned this wailing pig like Pokémon.

**{Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill.} **Ash scowled that the picture of Tepig in the Pokédex was a lot more healthy and plump while the one in his hands as like skin and bones; it was malnourished and starving! That makes no sense for a wild Pokémon since they can find food without trouble or having to steal.

"Ash!" The said trainer saw Iris with Pikachu, Axew, and Don George approaching him with worried expressions but before they can say another word, Ash saw something and yelled.

"Pikachu! **Iron Tail** directly above you!" The yellow rodent couldn't see what its trainer did but obeyed anyways; it did hit something with its shining tail. In the rubble, it came out even more angry but with the moon shining on it, it was revealed to be yet another Pokémon.

The Pokémon resembled a jackal that walked on two hind legs and more specially, its toes. It had blue fur and back coloring at the chest, legs and ears while having some around its red eyes like a masked fighter. Around its neck was a golden ring. On his arms were rounded bumps around the back of its fore-paws. It seemed to be a Fighting Type Pokémon.

"It's a Riolu!" Ash yelled, this time he knew what Pokémon he was looking at. He still took out his Pokédex for those who don't know about this Fighting Type.

**{Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.} **The Riolu didn't care what they the humans were all thinking of it, its eyes were on something else. It attacked Ash as he was still holding the thin and scared Tepig but the Riolu missed when Ash released Tepig and dodged. Riolu got back on its feet while Tepig raced behind it.

That told Ash loads of what is going on, when he saw that Iris was about to command something since Axew was on its guard too, Ash moved his arm to block her. "But Ash…" Iris started but she had seen that expression of sternness on the Kanto trainer's face.

Ash just went over to the two Pokémon, Riolu was pushing Tepig away while the latter tried to get closer to the former. "You are a great Pokémon Riolu." Ash said with a smile which caused confusion to all, Human or Pokémon. "You saw that Tepig was abandoned but no one else wanted to help him so you tried to get it some food while protecting it from other trainers. Right?"

Riolu was shocked that a human figured all that out and nodded in its head. "I understand that. I have two Pokémon that have to suffer the same thing, they are fire types as well." Riolu wanted to know if what it was hearing was true, it concentrated its energy and delved into Ash's mind and saw something that sparked a memory. Riolu then smiled and hugged Ash who hugged it back.

Everyone was still in the dark and I didn't mean because of shadows. One instance, Riolu was attacking Ash and now it was hugging him. "You knew the Riolu that lived in Sinnoh, did you?" That caused some insight in Pikachu who went over to the Riolu and started to talk in its Pokémon speech about something.

Ash then picked up Tepig and Riolu before facing the others. "We a lot to talk about so let's get inside." Iris and Don George just nodded dumbly before following Ash to the Pokémon Center where Tepig and Riolu were treated and washed since they were covered in dirt.

XXXXX

Now that was an adventure to remember, a pity that the Battle Club had to be closed down and that Ash couldn't wait for it to open up again. Who would have thought that the Riolu was a sister to the one that Ash helped in Sinnoh and somehow ended up in Unova, a place that those native to Sinnoh didn't know about until recently? But at least Ash caught three new Pokémon, still it is going to get pretty crowded with ten Pokémon on hand.

"So how come you switched out Torterra Ash?" Iris asked as they traveled along, "You could win your badge on him alone. That is how strong he is." Iris added while Ash chuckled,

"Yes Torterra is powerful, his might is only rivaled by his nobility." Ash answered, "He will never set a poor example by making other Pokémon and their trainers feel like they can worth to anything, not even their first Gym Battle." That very deep in thought, especially for Iris.

'Ash…' Iris thought as she watched the experienced trainer walked past her; she somehow felt like she in good hands. Like she can always count on Ash to guide her the right way to achieve her dream. She then felt hot on the cheeks an warm in the heart as she sorted out those such thoughts about her new friend.

"Hey!" Ash yelled that broke Iris's thoughts, "The light at the end of the tunnel!" Ash was right, the woods were ending and the trail had a doorway that had bright light covering it. They all entered the light and saw the sun once more and more than that, an entire city just down the hill.

"You said that that after Accumula Town is the Striaton City with its Pokémon Gym right?" Ash looked at Iris who nodded, "What Pokémon type do they specialize in?" Ash asked for preparation but Iris just smiled,

"You will find out." She said with an expression that wrote as 'not giving in'. So Ash and Pikachu gave up on trying. "So what Pokémon did you switch with Torterra?" Iris asked for a hint but had the same smirk as she had before.

"You will find out." Even the same words were used against her and Iris felt like it was Ash's way of giving even with the increased suspense. They just went on and into the city where they found the Pokémon Center where they asked where the Gym is. After they got instructions from the Nurse Joy that worked there Ash and the gang found the Gym, to be a restaurant.

"How are we ever going to find the gym leaders?" Ash asked out loud before,

"That's us!" This voice sounded like three were going off at once, in prefect unison. Ash and Iris turned to see three young men with the hair colors; red, blue, and green.

"My name is Chili!" The red one with the flame red hair style yelled.

"My name is Cress." The one with the swaying blue hair style said.

"And my name is Cilan." The one with the herb green hair style said in a neutral tone.

"We are the Striation City Gym Leaders!" They all said at once.

"And my name is Ash and I wish to challenge your gym for my first Gym Badge." Ash said and they all nodded before directing Ash and Iris down a hallway in the back.

XXXXX

Later, in another part of the building;

"The battle between challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Striaton City Leaders is about to come underway." The referee announced once the fan club settled on one side and Iris on the other. "Each of the three Gym Leaders will use only one Pokémon while the challenger can use only three. Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon and all the challenger needs is two victories to win. Do all trainers agreed to this conditions?"

"Yes." "Of Course!" "Agreed." The three gym leaders said in unison that the fan girls squealed at which was only annoying to Iris, Axew and Pikachu who stayed with Iris since Ash already decided, for the sake of his Pokémon who need the training the most; that the yellow rodent will wait on this for once.

"I do." Ash said calmly.

"Then Gym Leader Chili may start first." The referee begun and the said brother with wild red hair stepped onto the leader side of the field while Ash remained on the challenger side. "Battle Began!"

"Pansear! Show us your battle spirit!" Chili threw a Pokéball and out came was a monkey-looking Pokémon with red fur around its eyes, mouth and upper torso. On top of its head was a hair style in the shape of a flame. At the end of its tail was a spade shape. Its eye say that is confident in its power. Ash took out his Pokédex;

**{Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry.}**

Ash smiled, he knew the Pokémon who will want this battle, "Bayleef! I need you!" Ash threw a Pokéball and out came was the Leaf Pokémon from Johto. The dinosaur like Grass Type stood magnificently for all those who are watching with her light-green fur, red eyes, green plant growths around her neck and the over-sized leaf on top of her head.

"Bay~! Leef! Leef!" Bayleef still hold affection towards her trainer but she trained herself so that never gets in the way of her battles and let Ash down like in the past.

"I know girl! We are having our first gym battle in the Unova Region. Just remember what we went over in Kanto." Ash said gently and supporting, like a parent seeing his child off to a big event. Bayleef just nodded and turned all her focus to the fire monkey that is facing her.

In the stands, the audience was enjoying the sight of such a beautiful Pokémon face the Gym Leader while questioning the reasoning of the challenger by placing his Pokémon at an oblivious type disadvantage. Iris was no different, "Why use a Grass Type against a Fire Type? Pansear has the advantage and…" Iris then had an insight to what Ash said before challenging the Gym that other than his Unova Catches, all of his Pokémon are much more powerful to be used in a Gym Battle that trainers challenge when they just start their journeys, "Well I guess it is fair but I sure hope that Ash knows what he is doing." Axew, Pikachu, and Tepig all nodded to those words.

Back in the field, Ash allowed Chili to make the first move. "We will start off easy since we are a type advantage." Chili said, "Pansear! Move in with **Tackle** and use **Lick** when you get close enough!"

"Wait for it…" Ash said as Bayleef readied herself, "Use **Headbutt**!"

"Baaaayleef~!" The Leaf Pokémon charged and struck Pansear just before it can use **Lick**, sending the High Temp Pokémon back towards its trainer with some damage.

"Now use **Sweet Scent**!" Ash yelled and Bayleef opened the leaves that grew around her neck that scattered a cloud of a rather good smelling aroma; everyone in the crowds could smell it too and it was smoothing and sweet like the name of the move suggested.

"That is some power your Grass-Type Pokémon has." Chili said with clear excitement before he got confident again and it clearly rubbed off on Pansear who got on its feet with a smirk that it was still in business. "But it is still at a disadvantage! Pansear, use **Flamethrower**!"

"Pan! Pan! Paaaansear~!" The High Temp Pokémon jumped around before taking in a deep breath and extinguished a scotching stream of flame. Still, Bayleef wasn't even scared and neither was Ash.

"A Special Attack? From this distance? No trouble, Bayleef use **Mirror Coat**!" Ash commanded and while Bayleef nodded in understanding, the ones in the audience were confused by the name of the move that Ash told his Grass Type to use. They got their answer when the Leaf Pokémon started to glow with lights and was surrounded with some substance that was clear and yet distorted with glimmers and sparks. When that **Flamethrower** reached Bayleef, it halted before rocketing even faster back at Pansear!

"Pansear!" That was all Chili was able to say as the High Temp Pokémon was hit by its own attack, only faster and stronger; it did real damage like the **Headbutt**.

"Now **Sunny Day**!" Ash calmly commanded and Bayleef quickly obeyed and caused the sun rays to intensify and heat up the place. "**Sweet Scent** once more!" The Leaf Pokémon unleashed its rather attractive aroma again, filling up the arena with it.

"You are quite the interesting Trainer Ash!" Chili said "Unlike the rest of the trainers that come to challenge us, so I won't underestimate you anymore!" Ash smiled, that is the clear sigh things will get interesting in this match, "Pansear, use **Dig**!" The Fire Type monkey started to his its hands to dwell underground, who knows where it is.

Ash wasn't going to give in. "Bayleef, use **Swords Dance**!" Bayleef nodded and danced in a way that it increased her fighting spirit and strengthen the Leaf Pokémon's attack power. "Now use **Echoed Voice** beneath you!" That was a rather usual command and Bayleef did it anyways. The Leaf Pokémon cried loudly repeatedly into the field she was standing on that caused the ground to shake and shatter. That was what Ash wanted to do; force Pansear out of the ground!

And it worked as the High Temp Pokémon had to emerge to escape the worst of the attack that still knocked it into the air above. "**Sweet Scent** one more time!" Ash yelled and Bayleef expelled more of her flowery good aroma that Pansear was caught up in. "Use **Solar Beam** now!" Ash yelled and Bayleef focused her grass energy with the help of the enhanced solar rays that cut the time into half; she partially was able to fire it the second after she started charging.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" Chili tried to have Pansear cancel out that **Solar Beam** since the move **Sunny Day** also enhances the power of Fire Type attacks. And it actually worked in the Gym Leader's favor and even created a thick cloud of smoke to conceal Pansear's movements. 'Use **Dig **again and used **Fire Punch** when you get close.' For once in his career, Chili whispered into his Pokémon's ears who obeyed without question.

When Pansear sensed it got close to Bayleef, it emerged with its fist covered in flames. But that unbreakable smirk made the High Temp Pokémon uneasy in midair. "**Reflect**!" Ash yelled in the blue and Bayleef unleashed a dome of greenish energy that deflected the **Fire Punch** before it could hit the Leaf Pokémon, causing Pansear to fall to the ground hard. "**Stone Edge**!" (2) Ash commanded much to the shock of the Gym Leaders as Bayleef actually summoned a storm of sharpened rocks that rained down on Pansear, knocking it out for good. Ash just smiled at the started and confused faces that stared at his Bayleef; he could just remember when that happened to him but there was no time to daydream.

"Pansear is unable to battle!" The referee announced, "Bayleef wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. He will now face Gym Leader Cress." The audience cheered for the good show. Chili recalled Pansear and walked to his brothers dejected about losing a match to a type disadvantage and they all comforted him before the one with the calm blue hair stepped onto the field to face Ash who recalled Bayleef; it surprised everyone that he will take back a Pokémon that could have easily won the trainer the entire three matches.

Ash smiled and spoke like he read their minds, "Gym Battles is not about wherever or not you win while using one of your Pokémon. There are to test trainers, to show just how skilled other trainers are either on journey or in the championship. That will just be a bad example for future trainers." Ash explained and everyone saw the righteous modesty in the tone.

"Ahem!" The referee had to diffuse the feeling in the air after the challenger's speech, "If both trainers are ready to battle, then we will get underway." Ash and cress all nodded since it is oblivious that they all share the same calmness. "Battle began!"

"Panpour! Soak us with your grace!" Cress proclaimed and released a Pokémon similar to Pansear but with blue fur, the tail had a clover shape at the end and the color difference at the torso is reversed. Ash still took out his Pokédex;

**{Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head.}**

"Gible! I need you!" Ash then took out another Pokéball and opened it to reveal the same gray Land Shark Pokémon from Sinnoh. It wowed the crowds with its toughness mixed with cuteness, especially Iris who was in heaven looking at that little Dragon Type.

Cress was impressed because he could see from a glance that this Dragon Type Pokémon in its best condition. "But since you are its trainer, I am not surprised." Ash had the tendency to blush and tried not to hide it; it was actually quite week compared to when Iris said such words to him. "Panpour." Cress got his Pokémon's attention, "Chili had the type advantage and still lost. We can't underestimate the challenger or any of his Pokémon." Panpour nodded, "**Scratch**!" The Spray Pokémon charged at Gible with its hands glowing,

"**Bite**." Ash commanded calmly and before Panpour could even touch Gible with its scratch attack, the Land Shark Pokémon opened its large jaw and chomped it shut and the water monkey's hand; that caused great pain for Panpour. "**Dragon Pulse**." Panpour barely had any time to escape Gible once it the mouth released his hand and was hit by that strong Dragon-Type move.

"Panpour!" Cress yelled that was out of the calm and in-control character that Cress seemed to have. The water monkey Pokémon was sent flying until it landed hard and in front of its trainer before struggling to get back on its feet. "Can you still fight?" Cress asked concernedly, and Panpour born through the pain and made a smile that assured Cress that the fight wasn't over. Cress smiled, "Well it seems that holding back is out of the question. Let's go all out Panpour, **Double Team**!" Panpour nodded and began to move so fast that it seemed have multiplied. Once the many copies of the Spray Pokémon had surrounded Gible, Cress made his next move "All of you use **Water Gun**!" Panpour and its copies then shot a super-fast stream that landed a direct hit on Gible.

"There is no way that your Pokémon can keep standing through that. I am sorry Ash." Cress acted sympathetic but Ash just smirked.

"Yeah and I am sorry too." Ash answered with hidden sarcastic that revealed itself. "For doing this! Use **Sandstorm**!" Ash commanded and Gible appeared out of the smoke caused by the numerous **Water Guns**, to sue wind to pick up the dirt and rocks to create a tornado filled with it. The army of Panpour was hit by the **Sandstorm** and the illusions were destroyed, leaving the real thing to be caught in the dirty wind. "Now use **Take Down**!" Gible had manipulated the **Sandstorm **to lower down Panpour enough to successfully use **Take Down** and cause heavy damage.

"B-b-but…" Cress was completely shocked and speechless; that combo of **Double Team** and **Water Gun** never failed.

"Let me share something that you should have known about Dragon Types but your reaction prove otherwise." Ash said in usual battle tone. "The reason that Dragon Types were considered the strongest is because it was resisted to the three starter Pokémon typing with the addition of Electric; that is Fire, Grass, Electric _and Water_." Ash put emphasis on those last two words, when we try to get our point across. "So the Water type attack did at much damage to a Steel Type or a Poison Type; no advantage or disadvantage."

Cress understood, he had been saying the whole time that he would fight seriously but he had been outwitted two times already. He wanted to fight real and with Panpour hurt, Cress could go out with a bang. "Panpour!" The water monkey tried to get up again but the **Take** **Down** did a real hit and that yell didn't help. "We are going to really give our all! **Double Team**!" Panpour struggled but bared with the pain and made copies of himself once more, "Now **Mud Sport**!" Panpour had danced in the mud of the destroyed arena, blinding Gible. "Use** Scratch** now!" The copies of the Panpour had started attacking the blind Gible repeatedly. "**Water Gun** and don't stop!" The Panpours then bombarded Gible with streams of water nonstop. Gible was finally sent towards Ash who had been standing there not moving despite the trashing of his Pokémon in front of him. Panpour would have continued but it was almost out of juice and had to stop its **Double Team**.

Ash then saw Cress with a frantic expression on its face, like he believes that he got Gible after being humiliated over and over. If only that fool knew, then Cress would have seen that Gible got up and started to glow brightly. (3)

In the stands, Iris was watching all the action and strategy that Ash had been showing against Cress and now, "What is going on!? I didn't know that Pokémon glow like that!" Pikachu was able to tell Axew and Tepig that it was merely the Pokémon evolution stage.

In the arena, Cress and Panpour were shocked that Ash's Gible was evolving. Once the light dimmed, in the place of the small Gible was a much taller and broader Pokémon. The arms were much longer and had fins on the foreparts that had a single claw at the end of each one. The tail was larger with three additional fins. The head got smoother and there was a huge fin on the back. Its chest had a long streak of red until it ended at the suppose waist. The legs had spikes and the feet gained three pronged claws.

Ash smiled at how his new Pokémon looked over itself with new energy. Gible had been training hard and had been holding on its evolution until it fights in a Gym Battles. Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest.}**

"Okay, Gabite." Ash said proudly as the newly Cave Pokémon smiled at him, "Use **Slash**!" Gabite readied its self and one of its new claws shined brightly as the Cave Pokémon raced towards the exhausted Panpour.

"Dodge it Panpour!" Cress yelled desperately but it was for vain. The Water Monkey was in shock at the whole thing and couldn't move its tired and broken body until Gabite stuck it with one last swipe. The Spray Pokémon never stood a chance and it only had itself and its trainer to blame.

"Panpour is unable to battle! Gabite wins and the winner of the second match is Ash Ketchum." The referee announced and it was getting pretty oblivious who was going to win against the Gym Leaders. "Will the final Gym Leader please take the stands?" After the confident Chili and Calm Cress came the collected Cilan. "Battle Begin!"

"Pansage! Welcome us to your delicious excitement!" Out came yet another monkey like Pokémon with green fur this time with a straight line separating the different color fur at the middle of the torso. On top of its head was a broccoli-like sprout while the tail was all green with two diamond shapes at the end. Ash scanned it with his Pokédex;

**{Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress.}** Ash knew, from the moment the Pokédex had finished scanning, that he had the right Pokémon for this battle,

"Riolu! I need you!" The determined Emanation Pokémon appeared on the field and once it set its eyes on Cilan's Pansage, it knew that it had a battle to fight. "Okay Riolu, this is your first fight so let's use those powers of yours and show everyone what you can do!" The jackal like Pokémon nodded.

"Well-well. You have such a beautiful Pokémon! Like a perfected Caesar Salad!" Cilan spoke in that strange tone of comparing cooking to trivial things. "Let's start things off with **Bullet Seed**!" Pansage inhaled some seeds from its head and spitted them out fast enough to mimic projectiles.

"**Double Team**!" Riolu started to move like the Panpour in the previous match and made illusion copies of itself. The **Bullet Seed** only went through the copies rather than the original so that was how effective **Double Team** was. "Now use **Quick Attack**!" The many copies then charged at Pansage who couldn't find the real Riolu.

"Please stay by Pansage!" Cilan requested, "Now! The one on the closest right! Use **Bite**!" Pansage tried that one and actually chomped its jaws on the solid Riolu who flinched with the pain. But Ash wasn't worried because when Cilan shouted, "Quickly use **Bullet Seed** Pansage!"

"**Force Palm**!" Riolu collected itself and when Pansage released its arm to use its **Bullet Seed**, the Emanation Pokémon swiftly charged up its hand and struck Pansage with much force that caused the Grass Monkey Pokémon to shake in paralysis. "Get ready with **Bulk Up**!" Riolu then tensed its muscles to thick, increasing its defense and attack power.

Meanwhile, Pansage was in a pickle as it tried to use a red berry with a green twisted stem. After some struggling, Pansage ate the berry and was freed from paralysis. (4) "Great going Pansage!" Cilan said while Ash just smirked as well as Riolu that it wasn't going to be a boring match after all.

"What was that berry?" Iris asked while Pikachu explained to Tepig and Axew that it was a Cheri Berry that cures paralysis. Back in the stands, Riolu finished with **Bulk Up** and readied itself for Pansage's next move.

"Use **Bullet Seed** once more!" Pansage shoot seeds again at Riolu,

"Dodge with **Quick Attack**!" Riolu moved out of the way and each fast moving seed missed Riolu.

"Now, while **Sunny Day** is still in effect! Use **Solar Beam**!" Ash was surprised that Pansage could use **Solar Beam** but smiled that his own plan was working. Pansage had stored grass energy and shoot a large beam of light with the help of the Sun. While Riolu was still using **Quick Attack**,

"Now use **Double Team**!" Riolu, who was already moving fast had vanished just before the **Solar Beam** could hit the Emanation Pokémon. "I learned to do that from Hoenn and used it in Kanto." Ash smirked that his brilliant strategy worked again. "Riolu! Use **Copycat**!" Cilan gasped as he now knew Ash's plan and he fell for it. Riolu, then glowed green and shot the same beam of light that hit Pansage hard, creating a thick cloud of smoke. "Now use **Foresight**, then finish off with **Force Palm**!" Riolu's eyes glowed bright and saw Pansage in the smoke, allowing Riolu to run with a supercharged hand.

"Pansage dodge it!" Pansage managed to get back up and move to the side but Riolu didn't miss, it just turned on its leading leg and turned around to hit the Grass Monkey Pokémon truthfully. That was enough to knock Pansage out and end the match.

"Pansage is unable to battle! Riolu wins and the winner of the Striation Gym Battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Silence reigned over the Battle arena before everyone started to cheer for the foreign trainer who raised his arm silently in victory. Riolu on the other hand, was jumping in joy and dove into its trainer's hand.

Ash then noticed that the three brothers, including Cilan went over to him. The grass type trainer then showed a badge shaped like a bow tie, similar to those worn by the Striaton Gym Leaders. It may also bear a resemblance to an opened pea pod, which contains two large peas; one green and one blue, with a smaller red pea at the center. "Congratulations Ash, you have beat all of us in a manner that all trainers look up to. You will definitely win the Unova Championship." Ash smiled and nodded, "This is the Trio Badge. Proof that you have won against the Striaton Gym."

"Thank you." Ash said as he took the badge and placed it in a badge case that he had received from Professor Juniper. "For the support, for the badge and most importantly a great battle." Ash spoke in a mature tone that the three brothers smiled at as they watch Ash being greeted by Iris and the three Pokémon keeping her company run to congratulate Ash as well. But Cilan looked at Ash with a look of much more value than that.

XXXXX

Later,

"Those were amazing battles Ash!" Iris was like a kid high on sweets as she jumped around the said trainer as they left the Pokémon Center. She wasn't lying, everyone enjoyed that Gym Battle and Ash had received his first Unova Gym Badge. Only seven more to go and Ash can enter the Unova Championship.

"Why thank you Iris. I enjoyed that battle too." Ash said calmly, "To be honest I never even thought a Pokémon Gym can have a system like that."

"Well welcome to Unova Ash!" Iris giggled and Ash smiled while Pikachu was getting restless; what else does the Unova Region have in store? It gets you excited just thinking about it.

"Hey! Wait up!" The gang halted when they heard a familiar voice and turned to see a familiar face with a waiter's uniform and green hair in the shape of a garden herb. "Oh good. I thought I'll never catch up with you."

"Cilan? What you doing here?" Ash asked,

"Yeah! You are a Gym Leader!" Iris added and Axew and Pikachu nodded in their own Pokémon Tongue.

"Cress and Chili can handle the Gym." Cilan assured the two trainers and Pokémon but that didn't answer why the green haired trainer was out here. "I, on the other hand, have a dream."

"And what is that dream?" Ash asked while Iris decided to be silent this time, not to interrupt.

"I dream of becoming a full rank Pokémon Connoisseur!" Cilan proclaimed loud and proud.

Ash didn't want to be blunt with Cilan, "I am afraid I never heard of such a thing. Not outside the Unova Region." The green-haired trainer actually nodded in understanding.

"I understand. The concept is actually born here and hasn't been introduced to any other Region yet." Cilan said, "A Pokémon Connoisseur's job is to analyze Pokémon, based on their skill, their health and their connection to their trainer. In Unova, many trainers come to high rank Connoisseurs for advice or an analysis on how they getting to their Pokémon."

Ash nodded, "Interesting. But you still haven't told us why you are telling this. If you want to come with us, you could have just asked."

Later, with a new member to the group. Ash and the gang continued on to his next Gym Battle. But even if they ran the whole way, they still couldn't make it before nightfall. Soon enough, it got dark and they had to settle down for the night.

Cilan made dinner on portable tables, heavens knows how he managed to store it all in his small backpack; Ash can't even figure it out. It was still delicious with Iris saying that it was the next best thing she had ever tasted. To prove this, Ash cooked some of his own food using the lessons he received from Brook for Cilan to try out and the Connoisseur nearly fainted from the goodness. (5) The Pokémon loved the food too including the more recent captures after Shelgon.

Now it was time for bed, Iris slept with Axew in a nearby tree like she grew up doing while Cilan and Ash slept in tents. Still Iris felt cold, even with a spare blanket that Ash had given her when he was worried about her catching a cold to which she stubbornly denied but accepted the blanket anyways for Axew. The wild girl felt a little guilty as she had a boy her age worried about her and she only replayed that concern with such dejection.

Iris gathered her courage, jumped to the ground and headed towards Ash's tent. Inside, she was speechless while watching Ash silently snoring while looking so peaceful and adorable in his sleep despite his age. Iris blushed at how cute it was and how cute Ash looked, sleeping without a care in the world. She was in it so much that she didn't feel the wind rattled the doors of the tent, waking Ash up a little.

"Iris? Are you having trouble sleeping?" Ash gurgling asked before yawning which only made him look cuter in the wild girl's eyes but she soon answered with a nod, awaiting Ash to scold her and make fun of her but that never came. Ash just reached for his pack and took out a second portable mattress and laid it next to his own. Iris just smiled and fell on top with the same blanket covering her. "Goodnight Iris." Ash said in whisper before drifting back to dream world.

"Ash…" Iris said as she couldn't stop staring at the boy. She turned to see if anyone was looking, when the coast was declared clear Iris sneaked into Ash's mattress and snuggled in his arms without the boy seemingly without noticing. "Goodnight and thank you." Iris said as she took in Ash's warmth and fell asleep while the boy's arms embraced her.

End of Chapter 3

***Hello! Thanks for all the favs and follows for this story! It is starting to get difficult as scenes for later chapters are coming to mind so it is hard not to forget them and focus on my current chapters while I am at it.**

**I just realized that I forgot to mention the incompetent Team Rocket trio since they are in the Anime too. They were finally fired from their jobs again but upon reflecting, they each had desired more suitable jobs in which they didn't have to worry about being caught and arrested like in Team Rocket itself. Ash will not learn this until he notices this as well.**

**1\. From what I understand is that there is a chance that when a Pokémon is born, it will inherit a move from the parent. I even received a Pokémon that had two egg moves in one of my games via a wonder trade. So I making sure this is also possible in the anime.**

**2\. I know that Bayleef can't learn Stone Edge but the Anime does this thing all the time. Just look it up and anyways, I am going to explain the rest of Ash's new training methods in another chapter. I just don't want to get you guys bored of flashbacks.**

**3\. Please forgive me if I made Cress look bad with my battle scene but you probably had that moment where your winning streak was about to break and everything you used that had won your battles weren't working. You will be a little crazy too.**

**4\. I have noticed that they never had any trainers use berries like in the games. If a Pokémon is about to Sing, then a Chesto Berry could have been used to cancel the effects of having asleep.**

**5\. I know that can sound impossible but this is Brock of Pewter City we are talking about. He can teach someone wonders when it came to cooking especially if it was for Ash because after four regions of traveling, it is about time for some cooking lessons.**


	4. Journey To Rival Battle!

JICU

Journey To Rival Battle!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Pokemon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Spoken Language

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_** – **Flashback

** Pokémon – **Move Names

**{Pokémon} - **Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_ "Iris? Are you having trouble sleeping?" Ash gurgling asked before yawning which only made him look cuter in the wild girl's eyes but she soon answered with a nod, awaiting Ash to scold her and make fun of her but that never came. Ash just reached for his pack and took out a second portable mattress and laid it next to his own. Iris just smiled and fell on top with the same blanket covering her. "Goodnight Iris." Ash said in whisper before drifting back to dream world._

"_Ash…" Iris said as she couldn't stop staring at the boy. She turned to see if anyone was looking, when the coast was declared clear Iris sneaked into Ash's mattress and snuggled in his arms without the boy seemingly not noticing. "Goodnight and thank you." Iris said as she took in Ash's warmth and fell asleep while the boy's arms embraced her._

Iris was having the most pleasant of dreams, she was in some place that was filled with Dragon Type Pokémon and they all saw her as their 'queen' since the parents bowed and the children will wave friendly towards her about how wonderful the day is. Then they started to call for the arrival of their 'king'. Iris wanted to know who her king was since she was the queen; to her surprise, A Haxorus was walking down the road towards Iris and it seemed to be accompanying Ash!

He was the most handsome man Iris had ever seen, with its night sky black hair that was wild and free like ravens. Judging from his face were toned and refined muscles that left Iris with much to imagine since his entire body was covered in a regal dress like medieval kings where to show off their wealth and place in society.

"Come on Iris, my queen. We are going to spend some time outside that stuffy old castle." Ash said in a voice that was heavenly, like a god. Iris could just nod dumbly and took Ash's offered arm as the king guided her to the most beautiful view in this kingdom. Iris then spotted a puddle and in its reflection of her was a lovely woman with her tan and eyes as well as her hair but in a more complicated style. Iris just wanted to stare at the reflection but then Ash gently pulled Iris away and she saw the same reflection bouncing of his eyes.

She now felt safe and happy in Ash's arms, like they were a happy couple. That is what Iris seems to want under her dream of being a Dragon Master. She and Ash seemed so much in common that she wants to become even more like Ash and closer to him. But all dreams must end and soon the dream vanished when the sun pecked through a gap in the tent that Iris was sleeping in, causing her to wake up.

Iris looked around and wondered why she was in a tent before she remember that she was wanted to sleep with Ash hoping it was better than freezing outside. She blushed as she remembered that she actually slept directly with Ash in the same mattress, especially when the said trainer covered with his arms which felt warm to her. Iris forgot all about that when she panicked; she had no idea how long she slept in!

When Iris got out of bed in a hurry, Axew was disturbed from its own nap. "Ax~? Axew!" Iris was just glad that Axew was very friendly even in the morning,

"Sorry about that Axew." Iris said as she gentle pushed the tent doors aside, only to shield her eyes from the sun as she gotten used to the sunshine. Once she did, Iris saw that Cilan was packing up while Ash was drawing in his sketchpad. The latter was the first one to notice,

"Hello Iris, I hope you slept well." Ash said and Cilan as well as Pikachu turned and smiled at her.

"Good Morning guys, sorry if I missed breakfast." Iris said in a sheepish tone combined with a similar expression. Yet she noticed that the guys were looking at each other, like they have something they don't know how to tell her. "What?"

"Iris," Ash decided to speak, "You might not notice but we just finished lunch." Here comes the hurricane,

"WHAT!?" Iris yelled in disbelief and then noticed that the sun was at the highest peak of the day. She then heard her stomach growl, "No wonder I am hungry."

"If that is the case, then I am glad I listened to Ash." Cilan said strangely and when Iris turned to him, she saw that they were still some food left. She just licked her lips and dove in to the plates of food. Now that is hungry.

After Iris cleaned her lips of any food mess, she noticed that everyone was staring at her with looks of disbelief , they never saw her this hungry in the short time they knew her. "Thanks Ash, for saving me some." Iris blushed in embarrassment and Ash nodded, "But still, why didn't you wake me up when it was time to eat?"

"You looked too peaceful when you sleep and in my weakest moment, I couldn't bear waking you up from such a good dream." Ash said in a tone that sounded a lot like the Dragon King Ash in her dream so she just blushed deeper,

"Well thank you, again." Iris muttered, "So what else did I miss?"

"Well for one thing, Ash trained his wonderful Pokémon and one of them evolved!" Cilan said with excitement and that made Iris curious,

"Which one?" Instead of words, Ash just put down his pencil and took out a Pokéball to release a Pokémon that Iris didn't recognize. It was about half her height with blue scales that had yellow coloring of the lower jaw and around the lower torso. Its legs and arms were stubby and the fingers and toes were short. On top of its head that had a sturdy muzzle was a large red spike with a smaller one on the back along with another standing on the top of its tail. Its red eyes had black coloring around its eye sockets.

"Coco~?" The Pokémon didn't recognize Iris but it then smiled its trainer scent on her so it smiled and wave friendly. "Coconaw~!"

"Um…hello." Iris didn't know what was up with Coconaw before Cilan said,

"Ash told me that Coconaw can tell the difference in scents and when he smells a girl that has Ash's scent on, he believes that you are Ash's girlfriend." Iris was completely red around the face, not even having the strength to protest. She instead wanted to change the subject and she finally noticed that Ash never looked away from his sketchpad. So Iris walked over to see what Ash was drawing and she was amazed,

"That is pretty good Ash." Iris said at the picture that had so much precise detail that it seemed alive.

"Thanks Iris." Ash said as he went on with the drawing until he put down his pencil with a smile on his face. "Hey Axew! I am all done!" Ash yelled towards his tent and the Tusk Pokémon must have heard because it came racing towards Ash who showed his picture. It was of a dinosaur like Pokémon with heavy scales that overlapped on the neck and with huge tusks that grew horizontal in relation its jaw. Its claws were as small of most Pokémon including Axew's while its feet were big with sharp talons.

"Ax! Axew!" Axew seemed excited to see Ash's drawing and Iris seemed to have figured out why,

"That is Haxorus, Axew's fully evolved form!" Iris yelled, "You wanted to show Axew what it can become!"

"That is right Iris. Axew seemed to have dreams much bigger than he is but that is not a bad thing because we all do." Ash said and everyone around that heard him nodded. Iris just felt warm in her heart again, Ash was making her Pokémon happy; and just by seeing them like that Iris feels just the same.

'Maybe I am falling for Ash. But how will that affect my training and my dream?' Iris thought as she helped pack up since she didn't hold them up by sleeping in.

XXXXX

Later on the road, the day seemed to go smoothly until;

"Hey! Look over there!" Iris pointed out and when Ash and Cilan looked into that direction, they saw something in a vast grass field. It poked its eyes out of a few openings between the grass stems and disappeared before anyone could get a glimpse of it before it jumped into the sunlight.

"It is a Snivy." "Pikachu~!" Ash said and Pikachu nodded. Ash didn't even need to use his Pokédex since he still remember what it said during his fight with Trip before, "But why is a Starter Pokémon doing in the wild? Oshawott only followed us and Tepig once had a trainer before me."

"Maybe it ran away. It didn't want to be a Starting Pokémon anymore." Cilan theorized.

"Either way, you barely even met a Starter Pokémon in the wild. Otherwise, they are in a secret place where they are breed to be given to new trainers." Ash said and before anyone could ask, "I learned that in the Hoenn Region." Ash's friends nodded, accepting that as their answer. Then the Kanto Trainer took out a Pokéball, "Oshawott, we need you!" Out came was the same Sea Otter Pokémon from the road along the Hot Spring Resort.

"Osha~! Oshawott~!" Oshawott jumped in joy that its trainer chose it.

"We have a Pokémon to catch Oshawott. Are you up for it?" The Sea Otter Pokémon nodded at Ash's words, "Start off with **Water** **Gun**!" Oshawott took aim while following the Snivy in the grass, then it shot a high stream of water where Snivy was about to land and the wild Grass Snake Pokémon was sent into the air. "Follow with **Aqua Jet** and then use **Fury Cutter**!" Ash commanded and Oshawott covered itself with water that allowed it to catch up with the airborne Snivy for the Sea Otter Pokémon to use it scallop to deal real damage to the Grass Type.

Yet Snivy wasn't out of it yet and started to wink which caused hearts to form. They then surrounded Oshawott and the Water Type had hearts for eyes. Ash gasped, "That was **Attract**!"

Iris didn't know what **Attract** did so Cilan verified that it was a Normal Type Move that if used on a target of the opposite gender to that of the user, then the target will be immobilized and unable to attack. The wild girl then realized that since Oshawott was a Water Type and Snivy is a wild Grass Type, Ash maybe in trouble since he didn't have any female Pokémon on his team verified. They were all home including Bayleef since Ash sent her back after the Gym Battle at the Striation City Pokémon Gym.

*Sigh* Ash took in a deep breath as he was afraid that something like this was going to happen sooner or later, luckily he came up with something. And that came in handy when the wild Snivy grew vines from its back and tried to attack Oshawott, "Use **Protect** for Snivy Oshawott." Ash calmly and Oshawott, while unable to attack while infatuated, was able to use **Protect** to halt the attack. Snivy even tried to attack by summoning leaves that charged at Oshawott but he kept the protective dome up strong.

Snivy wasn't happy with that and started to complain; unfortunately for _her_, Oshawott had tripped over a rock behind him in his infatuation and fell on his head which somehow canceled the status effect and Oshawott was ready to fight again. Sure is anticlimactic but effective, right? "Good Oshawott, use **Focus Energy**." Ash commanded and Oshawott had readied itself so that it can land critical hits easier. "**Water Gun**!" Oshawott released another stream of water that, while ineffective, landed some real damage on Snivy; this caused her to realize that she had undone her **Attract** accidentally.

She tried it out again but this time, Ash was ready. Once the hearts surrounded Oshawott again, Ash made his move "**Aqua Ring**! Match the hearts!" Oshawott commanded water to form a ring shape and once he matched it with the hearts, the Sea Otter Pokémon was able to cancel **Attract**!

Snivy was shocked that one of her most useful moves was ruined, this made way for Ash to finish things off! "Use **Aqua Jet**!" Oshawott obeyed and raced towards Snivy who couldn't move out in time for, "**Razor Shell**!" The Sea Otter Pokémon took out its scallop and landed yet another ineffective yet critical hit that knocked Snivy out for good. Ash threw a Pokéball towards Snivy and managed to suck it in. It shook until it dinged, the sigh that Ash had captured Snivy.

Ash silently took the Pokéball and smiled, "Welcome to the family Snivy." Then, after placing Snivy's Pokéball on his belt, he turned to Oshawott. "You did you very first catch very well Oshawott, you are ready to fight in Pokémon Gyms." "Pikachu!" The Sea Otter Pokémon jumped in Ash's arms in happiness while the Mouse Pokémon patted Oshawott on the back. He was proud of himself for wining his very first fight as Ash's Pokémon. Iris and Cilan just smiled at how lovely the relationship between Ash and his Pokémon.

XXXXX

"So Cilan, what town is this one called? The one that is on the way?" "Pika~?" Ash asked with his best friend asking as well.

"Ah yes, this should be Bellabell Town (1). It is famous for its antique bell tower that was there when the town was founded many years ago and what is more is that the bell still rings." Cilan answered and Ash had to agree that a bell tower like this one was worth the detour to check it out.

"Not so fast you guys!" Ash, Pikachu and Cilan flinched and turned around to see Iris and Axew on the ground, tired and starving. "It is time for lunch already!" She whined along with the Tusk Pokémon.

Ash and Cilan sweat dropped before hearing their own stomachs growl so they sighed in defeat. "Okay Iris, we will take a break by that stream for lunch." Ash gave in and pretty soon, he was hugged by an Iris that suddenly was filled with energy.

They soon broke apart for the sake of their embarrassment but the delicious food that Ash had made along with Cilan had successfully helped the two love hearts forget about the whole thing. They had pasta with red sauce, fresh herb salad, toasty bread rolls, and yummy drinks too. Snivy even got to enjoy Ash's Pokéblock recipe and couldn't get enough of it, she was never going to regret being Ash's Pokémon soon; based on the food and how well Ash's Pokémon were trained. Yet they had an unexpected dinner guest,

It was the rustling of a nearby bush that got their attention and they went on their guard, even the Pokémon who were enjoying the food got ready. Soon, out came was a very curious looking Pokémon, it was small and round in shape with red fur and short arms and legs with orange fingers and toes. Its eyebrows were thick, like molded clouds. On the chest were three yellow bars and above were its big eyes and a smile at the direct bottom of an orange bar between those eyes.

"It is so cute!" Iris yelled as Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon. When asleep, even when pushed or pulled, it cannot be knocked over.}**

"It is also a very unique Pokémon if I say so." Ash said as his Pokédex had finished its scanning. Iris just hugged it for its cuteness, Ash felt a little jealous as he suddenly wished that he was it being hugged but he put those feelings aside when he had a insight which caused him to turn around; he saw yet another Darumaka, stealing their food! "Hey!" The second Darumaka panicked and made pass Ash in surprisingly speed that caused Iris to be knocked off the first Darumaka who took half of the food and they both escaped. "Iris! Are you hurt?" Ash asked and Iris nodded, blushing from the inspection and affection that Ash was giving her.

Still she felt a like stupid for falling for such a trick to grab her attention while their food was stolen. "I am sorry Ash."

"Hey it is just food and we could make some more once we get some supplies." Ash tried to reassure her and it worked a little; Iris still didn't feel good. "Come on, let's go into town and see if we can buy some more." Ash offered and Iris nodded as they packed everything else up, and the Pokémon were returned to their balls except for Pikachu.

Once they entered the town, they were surprised to see that most of the stores and restaurants all were out of business. That was very strange for a town so they kept looking until they came across one citizen who noticed the gang. "Oh, welcome to what is left of our town. I am afraid there is barely anything we can offer to you." He said and Ash shook his head,

"Oh yes you can, did you have any trouble with a pair of Darumaka?" Ash asked and the man was shocked before sighing,

"Yes. We have known those two as being with their best friend, Darmanitan. It is the Darumakas' Evolved form." Ash nodded and urged the man to go on, "But then Darmanitan disappeared in the bell tower and soon, the lovable Darumaka started to steal food from anyone before disappearing into the Bell Tower too. That is why no one will ever venture into that tower, the town is planning on tearing it down."

"That is horrible, any way to look at it!" Iris yelled in desperation.

"Yes, just like at the hot spring resort. There is always a reason for something like this." Ash said and Cilan just took their word for it. So, they were given directions to the Bell Tower since, despite being see-able from anywhere in town, it was like a maze to get to the base. They were also told that the Darumaka only steal during the day so they waited at the Pokémon Center until it was dark. When they arrived, they saw what they were looking for,

The Darumaka from before! They then panicked again once Ash and the gang had spotted them, entering the Bell Tower alright. There was only one thing to do, follow the Darumaka and get to the bottom of this. Once the gang entered the tower, they were able to catch a glimpse of the Darumaka and try to keep up.

The Darumaka soon noticed that they were still being followed so in their haste, one of the used **Flamethrower** on the only ladder to the next floor but it also caused the other to be stranded on that same floor that the gang is stuck on! That Darumaka was worried what it was going to do as it too lost the only way to get to where it partner.

Ash walked up to the scared Darumaka, "Listen." The Zen Charm Pokémon moved its attention towards Ash, "Since you haven't even nibbled at the food you guys steal, maybe it isn't for you." Everyone was shocked at what Ash was saying, "If we will help you, can you show us what this whole thing is about?"

The Darumaka looked at each other before deciding that they have nothing to lose. Ash took out one of his Pokéballs, "Snivy, we need you." Out came the female Grass Snake Pokémon ready to help, "Lift us to that floor with your **Vine** **Whip** please." Snivy agreed and used her vines to first lift the Darumaka up to where its partner with the sack of food was. Then she was able to do everyone else.

Once they arrived, they noticed that it was getting rather heated, like a furnace was on overdrive somewhere. The above floor seemed to glow a hot red which could have been the source of the thefts. "Come on!" Ash said and when they went up one more floor and they saw a surprising sight,

It seemed to be a blue idol that resembled a lot like the Darumaka, with the hands and legs in a complete still state, then eyes with no pupil, the ears shut, the mouth seemingly not moving, and the eyebrows were larger and longer than the those of the Darumaka. The body seemed to have been glowing and giving off a lot of heat. Above was a giant bell that was being levitated through psychic energy.

Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left.}**

"I get it now!" Cilan said as the Darumaka had laid out the food they stole, "Darumaka had been stealing food so they can feed Darmanitan!" The food then moved in the air through that same glowing blue energy and headed towards Darmanitan who opened its mouth to eat them and replenish its energy.

"Yes but if they keep that up, the heat around Darmanitan's body with cause the floor beneath to melt!" Ash said while Iris and Cilan gasped on how true it is. The next thing that happened were the Darumaka showing a rather odd piece of metal. They then pointed to the bell and to the metal rod that was supposed to hold it up. After a while, Ash had figured it out, "So you noticed that this was no longer keeping the bell up and Darmanitan stopped it from falling by switching from Stranded mode to its Zen mode. But you couldn't fix the problem so you had no choice but to keep the bell from falling."

The Darumaka nodded furiously, "Well we are going to help you with this," Ash assured then before turned to Cilan, "And I need your help Cilan." The grass type trainer nodded while Ash returned Snivy and released Oshawott and Tepig, "Tepig, I need you to use **Ember** on this. Can you do it?"

The Fire Pig Pokémon nodded and when Ash threw the piece of metal, it shoot flames from its snout that heated up the metal but Ash knew it wasn't enough, "One more time!" Tepig shot out yet another stream of flames that caused the piece of metal to be glowing with heat. "That is your cue Cilan!"

"Right." Cilan said as he took out his Pokéball before making a stance, "Pansage, we need you to use **Bullet Seed**! Shape it into a double sided hook!" The Grass Monkey Pokémon appeared and shot seeds that had enough force to mold one end into a hook facing the opposite direction of the one on the other end.

"Alright, Oshawott!" The Sea Otter Pokémon nodded, "Cool it with **Water Gun**!" Oshawott unleashed water, not enough to move the piece of metal but to lower it temp until it was in a solid shape all over again. "Now we need to place this on the rod and hang the bell on it." Ash said while returning Oshawott and Tepig. The Darumaka then grabbed Ash and threw up with enough strength to reach the strong metal rod but when Ash tried to lift he bell, it won't move.

"Darmanitan, I need you to let go of the bell!" Ash yelled and everyone thought he was crazy! The bell must weighted tons! "Trust me! We need you to lift it while in your standard form. I will hold it up!" Despite the protests from human and Pokémon, Darmanitan finally released its psychic energy on the bell. Ash nearly fell but shocked everyone when he managed to hold the bell up with the hook in his other hand, even Pikachu was believing this. (2) But it was only for a minute and Ash was starting to strain but the bell was halted.

Ash looked up to see Darmanitan holding the bell up with greater ease than Ash was, the raven haired trainer just smiled and managed to place the hook back in position. To test it, Darmanitan lowered the bell and the hook successfully hold it up! Ash then was lower back to the floor below where Iris hit up in his good arm for being so reckless and then started to be playful and felt Ash's muscles to find them massive and sturdy (I am not gay!).

Ignoring it, Ash turned to see the Darumaka finally reunite with their best buddy Darmanitan. "Well I don't know about you guys." They turned to face Ash, "But we have a lot to explain to the town." Everyone agreed to it even Iris who was still feeling Ash's muscular figure. After telling the local Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, the whole mess was clear and plans to tear down the bell tower were scraped. Darmanitan and the Darumaka were promised by the the town will now maintain the bell tower so that this whole thing could not happen again and to make things better, they were allowed to live in the tower.

Ash and the gain waved goodbye to the town and the Pokémon after another crazy adventure.

XXXXX

It was another nice summer day on the route to Nacrene City, where Ash will complete for his second Gym Badge. That is until the peace was disturbed by an explosion. As we zoom in to the source, we see Ash and the gang facing Axew as well as a field littered with craters.

"Again! Use **Dragon Rage**!" Iris yelled and Axew tried to contrite on a blue ball of energy from inside its chest. Yet it exploded as soon as Axew tried to shot it from its mouth, causing another crater to be formed as Axew was sent flying out of the rubble. Iris just managed to catch the Tusk Pokémon. "Looks like we are getting better every time, Axew." Iris tried to put up a smile to cheer up Axew after so many repeated failures but Axew just didn't feel like doing it again.

"Yes but now Axew is going to tire himself. So let's take a break." Ash assured Iris and she reluctantly agreed. She then remembered how this mess started,

_Flashback Begins;_

"_So Iris," Ash asked, "What moves does your Axew know?" Pikachu nodded too as well as Cilan as they were both curious too. _

_ Instead they noticed that Iris had the aroma of shame and even Axew wouldn't shot his face from inside Iris's hair. Finally, before the boys were about to take back their question, Iris said in a mutter, "Only __**Scratch**__."_

_ That voice was low but it was heard anyways, Iris expected to be scolded for her neglect to Axew's move set. Instead, she felt Ash's hands on her shoulder,_

_ "If you needed help with Axew, then we will be glad to do it. It is what friends are here for." Ash said smiling, "Can you tell us what moves Axew can learn?" Iris felt warm at how Ash was offering to help._

_ "Well other than __**Scratch**__, Axew can learn __**Assurance**__, __**Leer**__, and __**Dual Chop**__. It is just having trouble with __**Dragon Rage**__." Iris said and Axew agreed, Ash smiled and released Pidove, Oshawott and Gabite._

_ "Guys, Axew needs to learn more moves. Moves you know the best so we are counting on you to help us." Ash said and both Pokémon nodded which caused Iris and Axew to tear up in happiness._

_ The training went very smoothly, with Pidove teaching __**Leer**__, Oshawott with __**Assurance**__ and Gabite with __**Dual Chop**__. There was till the last minute trouble with __**Dragon Rage**__._

_ Flashback Ends!_

During lunch, only Iris and Axew were the only ones not enjoying the food since they were still down in dumps that they haven't completed **Dragon Rage**. Despite that Axew knew plenty of other moves, they still wasn't satisfied. Ash wouldn't have any more of it,

"Iris, can you tell us everything about Axew? You are keeping secrets from your friends and that is not nice." Ash while Cilan the rest of the Pokémon all agreed,

"Why should I? Are you telling me to tell you my private secrets!?" Iris was mad and that spooked everyone except for Ash,

"Axew is a not something private and besides, you are basically telling us that you don't trust us. That is among the worst things to say to a friend." Ash said calmly and Iris flinched. She then felt terrible for yelling at Ash who had been trying to help her since this very morning.

"Alright." Iris muttered, "I first met Axew when the elder at my village gave to me. She told me that once I train Axew to become a Haxorus, then that proves that I have grown up." She said and Ash nodded, "I always thought that once that happens, I am ready to become a Dragon Master."

Ash sighed, "Iris." He said in a stern tone that got Iris's undivided attention, "I agree that raising Axew until it evolves proves you have matured. Pokémon are not robots, they are like children." Iris wanted to know where this was going and so did everyone else. "When they are born, we have no way of surviving in the world without the aid of others since we are the weakest we can be. Your friends can and will help you but Axew's growth and choice to even evolve is your responsibility." Iris nodded, "If you prove that you are able to raise a newly born Axew into a powerful Haxorus, then you are well on your way to become a Dragon Master." Ash smiled which made Iris all warm inside again and just nodded. Cilan smiled too as he observed just how close these trainers with dreams are.

After lunch, it was time to collect some berries while packing up, Pikachu volunteered for the sake of some fresh air and some exercise from riding Ash's shoulder for so long and Axew wanted to come with because lately, the Tusk Pokémon had been looking up to Pikachu like a role model since the yellow rodent is so strong for not having evolved yet. After a walk, they managed to find some fresh berries hanging from above on a vine.

Pikachu climbed his way up to the berries with Axew struggling behind. Pikachu had to retrace his steps to help out and pretty soon, both Pokémon were close enough to retrieve the berries. Yet, there was something out of place and was hidden from view so either of them didn't see it until Axew accidentally fell on it while trying to reach for berries further along the vines. It was like a huge centipede that raised it front upward. Its scales were dark red with a purple bands on each and covered a black under-body with two jagged horns on both front and rear.

Once Axew realized that he landed on the centipede-like Pokémon, it was too late and now the Tusk Pokémon was now for a wild ride as the wild Pokémon tried to shake Axew off. The screaming reached the campsite, so Ash and the gang raced towards where Pikachu and Axew were; in trouble. Once they arrived, Axew was still holding on to the wild Pokémon and Pikachu was trying to grab Axew, to pull him off.

Ash quickly took out his Pokédex,

**{Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious.}** That meant trouble for Axew as he is still in his first evolution state and Scolipede is a fully evolved Pokémon.

"Iris! You have got to help Axew! This is your chance!" Ash yelled towards Iris who nodded and yelled commands,

"Axew use **Leer**!" Iris yelled and Axew heard it and moved until its eyes meet the yellow ones of the Megapede Pokémon; that somehow lowered the defenses a little. "Now use **Dual Chop**!" Iris said and Axew had released its hands to strike Scolipede twice in a roll; with the effects of leer, it successfully did a lot of damage. But now it was the Megapede Pokémon's turn.

Its frontal horns glowed and enlarged before charging at Axew. "That is **Megahorn**! Axew needs to dodge that!" Ash yelled at the Tusk Pokémon heard that before rolling out of the way, even when Scolipede tried to again and again. This went on until the Megapede Pokémon had got itself horns stuck in a nearby boulder. This was Axew's chance,

"Axew! Hurry and use **Assurance**!" Iris commanded and the Tusk Pokémon complied; and since the target was already hurt hard, **Assurance** did extra damage. But it was too soon to celebrate because the Dark type attack also helped Scolipede get free from the boulder. It then stomped the ground that ripped and stuck Axew with massive force. That was it for Axew; that attack was very powerful indeed and since it had a wide range, Axew couldn't escape it.

"Axew!" Iris wanted to hurry towards her Pokémon but she was pulled by Ash, just before the Scolipede tried to attack her instead of Axew! "T-thanks." Iris said, still in shock that she nearly ran into the charging Megapede Pokémon.

"Keep a clear head Iris! You must have another Pokémon!" Ash yelled and before Iris could say 'no', "I know that I saw a second Pokéball on your belt!" Iris was shocked that Ash noticed it.

"I agree with Ash!" Cilan yelled as they had been dodging Scolipede the whole time, "I saw it too!"

Iris just couldn't avoid it anymore and reluctantly threw her second Pokéball to reveal a cocoon-like something. On top were steel claws while the rest was dark brown with red markings. Iris was just embarrassed that her remaining Pokémon is hiding itself but before anyone could complement at all, Scolipede attacked Iris's Pokémon which caused it to reveal itself to be similar to a mole with a white muzzle, three red stripes on both sides and a pink nose at the tip all under a large metal blade.

Ash once again took out his Pokédex,

**{Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws.}**

Iris didn't seem happy about the whole thing and didn't even give out a peep to Excadrill who charged at Scolipede while still in it inactive form but rapidly spinning like a drill that did massive damage to Scolipede but the Metapede Pokémon hanged in and rolled into a ball that crashed into Excadrill. Then Scolipede turned and hit Excadrill again only harder; to any experienced trainer that was to be **Rollout**, a move that gets stronger every tie it is used until it misses the target.

Iris's Excadrill then managed to dodge by digging into the ground but that also allowed Soclipede to use yet another move, it raised its legs and stomped into the ground which caused it to ripple again; this time, however, caused Excadrill to be sent out of the ground, defeated. Iris nearly gave up on hope when Ash told her,

"Catch it!" Iris was shocked to hear Ash telling her to catch Scolipede, "Just do it!" Ash yelled and gave Iris a different colored Pokéball that she threw at the Metapede Pokémon who was on its last knees with all the damage and exhaustion. After a few shakes, the Pokéball dinged; Scolipede was now hers. Yet Iris didn't feel happy, Axew still hadn't mastered **Dragon** **Rage** and her Excadrill only fought on its own. She returned Excadrill and picked up Axew while Ash guided her back to the camp.

There, she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Why!?" Iris yelled at Ash, "Why did you tell me to catch Scolipede!? It defeated all of my Pokémon!"

"Because if you didn't, then their efforts would have meant nothing." Ash said while Cilan understood that, Iris sure wasn't convinced.

"What do you mean nothing!?"

"Axew trained hard and he fought with all his might, even your Excadrill. To just allow it to escape will mean that you thought all their efforts didn't make any difference." Ash said with a serious tone and Iris felt awful all over again. "If you are unhappy, then maybe you should release it but that will be no different. Besides, it knows helpful moves against the enemy of all Dragons. I think it is best for you to train it because I promise you will never regret it." Ash said and left Iris to think about it.

Cilan was amazed, it is very hard to just give someone some options without clearly hoping for one to be chosen; Ash sure is a 'diamond in the rough'. Iris just gave up on criticizing and just left Scolipede's Pokéball rest on her belt. Then she looked at Ash with tears in her eyes,

"Ash. I have been doing nothing but whine and mess-up." That was pure sadness and self-pity in the voice. "Maybe I am just a kid, not ready to become a Dragon Master." Ash didn't say a word, "I shouldn't be a trainer then! I don't deserve any of my Pokémon!" *SLAP* Time had stopped, Iris fell on the ground and placed her hand where Ash had smacked her on.

"Iris…" Ash started to speak in a serious and dangerous tone, "Don't you ever say such things again!" Iris was scared now, "You are one of my friends! No friend of mine will doubt himself! No friend of mine will give up! No friend of mine will decide anything for others!" Iris was just feeling her heart racing, "You have just started your journey; it is too soon to start regretting. Too soon to start doubting. To start giving up. And to start crying!" Ash yelled before his voice dropped so low, you can barely hear it. "So no more tears Iris. No more of this please. It breaks my heart to see you like this."

Somehow Iris still heard all this and she ran to hug Ash but she did something more. She slapped Ash on the cheek like Ash did to her but he still remained standing. She then kissed him on the cheek, "That was for the slap before and that one was a 'thank you', Ashy." Iris started to tease Ash who just blush at the nickname but since Iris was calling him that, he wasn't going to complain. After all, with every adventure brings this two trainer together little by little.

XXXXX

Later that day,

"Hey look! There it is!" Iris yelled as she ran up a hill with Ash and Cilan closely following. "Luxuria Town!" It was a town alright, with the humble buildings and houses along with a very familiar one. "After Accumula Town, this is the nearest Battle Club! And it better be open!"

Cilan was confused so Ash decided to explain, "The last time we tried to enter the Battle Club, it was in Accumula Town where it was closed when its supplies were being stolen by a starving Tepig that was being taken care of by Riolu." Cilan nodded,

"I am sure that this Battle Club will be open." Cilan tried to settle down Iris but she wasn't going to be convinced once she sees it with her own eyes. Yet, she still had to get to the Pokémon Center since her Pokémon were still in need for healing. After that, they went to try it out. True enough, it was open and Iris just couldn't wait to watch the battles. Ash just looked for a place to sign up and noticed something,

"Don George?" Ash asked and Iris was shocked too as well as the man in question,

"I don't think we have met." The man who verified that was called Don George, "Unless you met my little brother at Accumula Town." Ash didn't even say a word and just nodded before this Don George showed them a portrait of various Don Georges who each had their own colored clothes.

'And I was still getting used to Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys look-a-likes.' Ash thought in disbelief while Pikachu was with his own thoughts about it too. "Anyways, is there a trainer named Trip?"

"Sure, he is right over there." Don George pointed further into the Battle Club, where an open arena was located. Ash could see that Trip was taking pictures of the battles going on so he went over to try and talk to the trainer.

"Hello Trip." The said trainer halted and turned around to see a familiar face,

"If it isn't the trainer from the boonies." Trip sneered at Ash who didn't budge at the rude greeting, "Why are you here? Did you come to lose?"

"I was coming over on the request of Iris for some battles but since you are here, why not see just far you have gotten." Ash said calmly and Trip laughed,

"I have no reason to fight some arrogant trainer from the boonies. You don't even have any Gym Badges." Now that was the pot calling the kettle black and everyone around knew that.

Ash just took out his Badge Case and opened it to reveal the Trio Badge. Trip just sneered at it,

"So you have a Badge but I already have two. You are so slow and at this rate, you will never defeat me." Trip really was stretching arrogance and hypocrisy to the limit. "You can't even fight me Six-on-Six since you don't have enough Pokémon."

"That is enough!" Iris couldn't take it anymore that this stupid kid was insulting her Ash, 'Wait! Where did that come from!? But that is not important.' "You are such a kid, you say all you want and can't prove it half the time that Ash has been." Iris taunted Trip back and he glared at her. But before Trip can say anything else,

"For your information, I do have enough Pokémon and I am here for a battle so I accept your challenge." Ash said in his usual tone that made Trip all ready to silence him once and for all.

On the battlefield, Don George declared himself the referee and announced, "The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Trip of Nuvema Town will get underway. Will both Trainers reveal their first Pokémon?" In the stands, Iris and Cilan were watching the battle take place.

"Tranquill, be ready to battle!" Trip released a Pokémon based on a bird, obliviously a Flying Type. Its beaks was tiny and refined while its eyes were yellow with red coloring above the eyelids. Its head hair was black with curly ends with the wings had a thick black striped along the middle. The torso was gray and the tail had a black triangle and bar mark. The neck was white and finally the feet were flesh pink with black claws. Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forest where Tranquill live.}** Ash then noticed something in the Pokédex that made him smile and chose his first Pokémon to use.

"Oshawott! I need you!" Ash released his Unova Water Starter Type that arrived with grace and seriousness as it managed to stare down its opponent. Trip thought that he had this in the bag,

"You are using a standard Starter Type to fight me? You really are a loser." Trip taunted Ash, "Finish it off with **Aerial Ace**!" Tranquill raced towards Oshawott who didn't move a muscle until the last second, when the Sea Otter Pokémon fell backwards which caused the Wild Pigeon Pokémon to actually miss and run into the wall behind Ash.

"The match hadn't even started Trip. Do you hate me that much?" Ash pointed out and Trip sneered.

"Ash is right Trip." Don George said, "I haven't declared the battle has begun so I can disqualify you."

"No that is okay." Ash said, "I can win against him anyways." He remarked as Tranquill emerged from the wall and flew back to its trainer.

"Very well." Don George sighed, "Battle Begin!" Don George raised his hand and lower it similar to a karate chop.

"Oshawott, **Water Gun**!" Ash commanded and the Sea Otter Pokémon expelled a stream of super construed water toward Tranquill who dodged it with grace.

"Use **Aerial Ace **to end this for real!" Tranquill started to charge at Oshawott again but this time, the Sea Otter Pokémon didn't even try to dodge it but took it head on and managed to keep standing. Seeing the shock on Trip's face, Ash was sure he figured out his opponent's strategy.

"Its Super Luck." Ash said and Trip grabbed his attention towards the raven haired Trainer, "That is your Pokémon's ability. It allows Tranquill to land Critical Attacks much easier for any move." Trip nodded dumbly, still didn't know what is going on; he sure hasn't researched Oshawott's hidden ability. "My Oshawott could have Torrent like most Oshawott but instead he has Shell Armor." Trip widened his eyes, "That is right. With Shell Armor, Oshawott can never be hurt by critical hits." Trip now was fuming that his plan was now in the dumps and here is Ash telling everyone around that. "Now Oshawott, use **Aqua Ring**!" The Sea Otter Pokémon heard his trainer and surrounded himself with water in the shape of a circle that pushed Tranquill back; effectively healing Oshawott and dealing some damage to the Wild Pidgeon Pokémon.

"Okay change of plans Tranquill, use **Double Team**!" Trip commanded and the Normal and Flying Type produced near prefect replicas of itself.

"Oshawott, use **Focus Energy** and then **Sand Storm**!" The Sea Otter Pokémon readied itself so that it can land critical hits better but before that, he unleashed a sand storm that wiped out all the copies and original Tranquill. "Dispel and use **Fury Cutter**!" Oshawott stopped the **Sand Storm **and moved in to use his claws on the dazed Tranquil; landing an ineffective move that still did damage.

"Use **Air Cutter**!" Tranquill retained is posture and flapped its wings violently and unleashed sharp winds. This instead made Ash smile and Oshawott to smirk in glee,

"Time for your **Fury Dance**!" Ash commanded much to the confusion of his opponent and the audience but they soon saw it as Oshawott dodged the **Air Cutter** and used **Fury Cutter** again, effectively causing more damage by taking advantage of **Fury Cutter** side effects. (3) Oshawott 'danced' around his opponent while dealing more damage when Tranquill misses him.

"Stop that loser with **Aerial Ace**!" Trip was staring to lose his posture like when he first battled Ash,

"Oshawott, it time to finish things up!" The Sea Otter Pokémon heard it and halted its '**Fury Dance**', "Use **Aqua Jet** with **Razor Shell**!" Oshawott emerged himself in water and raced towards the charging Tranquill before moving to the side and used his Scallop infused with a blue water energy that dealt heavy damage to a blind spot that Oshawott managed to find. Tranquil fell, out for the count.

"Tranquil is unable to battle! Oshawott wins! Now would trainers take out their next Pokémon?" Don George announced while Trip returned his Tranquill. Yet Oshawott remained on the battlefield as Ash didn't even raised a pinky to return the Sea Otter Pokémon back into its ball.

"Servine! Win this for real!" Trip released a green Pokémon that resembled a snake. It stood up with a royal posture with green arms and white legs to match the white under-body with a grass green backside that had bushes for scales and a three pronged tail. It had a collar of the color yellow as the same for a similar crown on top of its head. Ash took out his Pokémon with the feeling that it is related to Snivy,

**{Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage.}** Ash was right on the money and besides, in case that trip had evolved his Snivy or took out a grass type for his water type Oshawott or even both.

"Battle Begin!" Don George started the match but was in for a surprise that can prove to be anticlimactic,

"Use **Roar**!" Oshawott had a mischievous smirk and let out a loud cry that caused Servine to return back to its Pokéball while another released a random Pokémon. This one was similar to a sassy pussycat. With purple fur and oval colored spots around the muzzle and the torso. The tail had a hook shape on the end and the eyes were green in such wide eye lids.

Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.}** (4) Ash agreed with it fully.

"Fine loser! Use **Attract**!" Trip was angry that Ash had caused him to take out a Pokémon he had been saving for much later. Still he was certain that with **Attract**, he had in the bag but,

"Close your eyes Oshawott." Ash commanded and Oshawott closed them; when the hearts summoned by **Attract** touched Oshawott, they didn't even affect him at all! "You can open them now." Oshawott opened his eyes since he trusted his trainer's words and smirked; he had been training with Snivy's **Attract** to see if there is any weakness, they had found one. "Use **Water Pulse**!" Oshawott charged up a ball of water before unleashing it on Purrloin which caused a wave to attack the Devious Pokémon.

Trip decided that he wasn't going to waste time with **Attract** again so he went on offense. "Use **Assurance**!"

"You too Oshawott!" Ash commanded as well and both Pokémon charged with their hand glowing and hitting each other. Since Purrloin had already taken damage, it made up for the ineffective Dark Type Move when used against a Dark Type Pokémon. "Now use **Revenge**!" Oshawott then glowed and hit Purrloin with a super effective Dark Type move that did serious damage. The Devious Pokémon was on its last knees,

"Use **Attract**!" Purrloin released hearts again but this time, Oshawott didn't even covered his yes; he didn't need to because they didn't affect him! "What!? B-but how!?"

"I first noticed it once Purrloin was _sent_ out." Trip was angry that Ash was bringing that humiliation back, "While your Purrloin and my Oshawott were fighting, I confirmed it. I was just surprised that you tried to use **Attract** again despite it."

"Get to the point!" Trip demanded and Ash smirked,

"Sure, your Purrloin was male. The same with my Oshawott." That was the news breaker that really hit Trip hard while his Purrloin acted sheepish since it was true. "Now finish it with **Razor Shell**." Ash said calmly and Oshawott complied, hitting the tired and hurt Purrloin with its signature scallop with water shaped like a jagged knife. The Devious Pokémon didn't stand that last attack.

"Purrloin is unable to battle, Oshawott wins!" Don George announced while Trip returned his Purrloin with shame. He then took out his Servine again and waited for the call, "Battle Begin!"

"And before you use **Roar**, **Leaf Tornado**!" Servine wasn't thrilled about being returned into its Pokéball so soon either, it unleashed the same mess of leaves as before but obliviously more powerful.

"Use **Focus Energy** and **Protect**." Ash commanded Oshawott who readied himself and again and managed set up the familiar dome of protective energy that effectively prevented the leaves from harming Oshawott. "Now use **Water Pulse**." Oshawott unleashed the same ball of water that caused a wave to deal damage to Servine. "Direct Servine towards you and use **Assurance**." Oshawott focused the wave into a whirlpool that eventually sent the Grass Snake Pokémon in his direction before focusing energy to his hand and use against Servine.

"**Vine Whip**! Hurry!" Trip called for his Grass Type Pokémon who rapidly grew vines that managed to land a hit on Oshawott but not before Servine was also hit by the **Assurance** attack that was powered up by the fact that Servine was already damaged beforehand. Both Pokémon landed on the ground in front of their respective trainers, Servine was out but there was something wrong with Oshawott. When he got up, The Sea Otter Pokémon started to glow bright; he was going to evolve!

After the light brightened and died down, in the place of the small otter-like Pokémon was a bigger and more powerful looking otter. The whiskers were more refined and the fur turned blue. The arms were larger and longer, complete with a black coloring from the beginning of the forearm all the way to the tip of the visible fingers. His tail was now black and on the waist was a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two scalchop on the thighs. Finally, he had a tail of fur at the back of the head that grew skyward. Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship.}** Ash smiled as his evolved Water Starter Type observed the changes to his body, "Welcome Dewott." The Discipline Pokémon turned and showed a thumbs up. Then Don George broke the moment to give his announcement,

"Servine is unable to battle, Dewott wins!" Things were starting to go downhill for Trip, half his Pokémon had fell to only one of Ash's.

"Dewott Return!" Ash said that surprised everyone by his action, "Tepig! I need you!" Out came was the Fire Pig Pokémon that Ash had ran into at the Accumula Town Battle Club. This was to be Tepig's first battle so a similar event to Oshawott was not to be expected.

Trip could have taunted Ash on his choice for Pokémon but he had learned that underestimating your opponents can cost deeply and the battles as Oshawott proved it. "Frillish! Time for battle!" Out came was a blue jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. It had a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like appendages. It has oval, red eyes with white pupils that had a blue sclera and a straight eyelash on each eye, and a collar that is wavy and around its neck with smooth appendages and a triangular crown and it appears to be frowning. Ash scanned the Pokémon,

**{Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level.} **Despite the facts piling up that Frillish seems to be a water type, Ash still grinned and made no attempt to switch out Pokémon.

Don George cleared his thought, "Battle Begin!" Trip wanted to take no chances,

"Frillish, use **Bubblebeam**!" The Floating Pokémon took in a deep breath like Oshawott but instead of a stream of water, out came were a series of bubbles.

"Dodge with **Defense Curl**." Ash commanded and Tepig curled into a ball shape which allowed it to move around the area, causing every bubble to miss until Tepig returned to its original place in front of Ash.

Trip smirked, "At least you are very creative with your Pokémon." He said and Ash just frowned,

"If you saw so Trip, use **Sunny Day**." Ash said calmly while hiding away his rejection of Trip's praise. Tepig then shot a ball of energy that magnified the sun's rays, effectively enhancing Tepig's Fire Type Attacks and weakening Frillish's Water Type attacks.

"Well that was predicable loser. Use **Rain Dance**!" Trip taunted Ash but as soon as those words lift his lips, Ash made his move too.

"**Taunt**!" Tepig started to make fun of Frillish, involving lowering his left eye with its hoof and sticking out his tongue. The Floating Pokémon started to get angry and canceled its **Rain Dance**; the only real problem is that Trip seemed to not know about that.

"I said **Rain Dance**! Now!" Trip tried to have his Pokémon use a status move but Frillish won't do that when Trip ordered it.

"Show them what you can do!" Ash said which got Trip on edge, "**Tackle**!" Tepig ran towards Frillish, to cause damage by running into it but instead the Fire Pig Pokémon went right through it harmlessly.

"Ha! You slipped up loser! Frillish is a Water and Ghost Type!" Trip started laughing but as a result, he didn't see Ash grin.

"**Sucker Punch**!" Trip stopped laughing and panicked when he saw Frillish actually being hit by Tepig who charged again with a dark energy around it. "Now **Ember**!" Tepig landed on the ground and expelled flames from his snout that did serious damage even to a Water Type Pokémon.

"Try **Night Shade**!" Try ordered and Frillish got back up to unleash a dark energy but before that could hit Tepig,

"Use **Tackle**!" Ash commanded and Tepig was able to dodge that **Night Shade** by using Frillish's immunity to Normal Type Attacks to an advantage; as an end result that Ghost Type attack had hit Frillish in an attempt to chase down Tepig. "**Assurance** and then **Ember **once more!" Ash gave quick orders and Tepig followed them thoroughly, striking Frillish with a Dark Type Attack powered the same way as **Assurance **always is and like adding wood to a fire, Tepig scorched Frillish with his **Ember **attack enhanced by **Sunny Day**.

"Frillish!" Trip could watch in horror as one of his Pokémon fell to yet another Type disadvantage.

"Frillish is unable to battle, Tepig wins!" Don George declared while Trip returned his Pokémon. Trip then took out yet another Pokémon, it was a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. It also had four short legs, with three-toed paws. Ash scanned this Pokémon,

**{Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor.}** Ash then reprogrammed the Pokédex to show the pre-evolved form of Herdier to show a much younger version of Herdier. It had oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. **{Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area.}**

'Interesting.' Ash thought before turning to see that Tepig was running out of air. But when Ash took out the Pokéball, Tepig started to avoid it, "What to fight until the end?" The Fire Pig Pokémon nodded.

Don George saw it too and raised his arms, "Battle Begin!"

"Herdier, **Work Up**!" Trip commanded as the Loyal Dog Pokémon tensed and started to glow in a reddish color that meant its attack power was increasing. But Tepig didn't care,

"Use **Smog**!" Ash said and Tepig expelled, not fire, but purple smoke that damaged Herdier and caused it to glow purple as well with bubbles emerging from its mouth; that attack successfully caused Herdier to become poisoned.

"Try to ignore it and use **Take Down**!" Herdier tried its best to push the pain away and ran towards Tepig with immense force.

"**Flame Charge**! Give it all you have got!" Tepig nodded and surrounded it with fire before charging at Herdier, causing in explosion. Out came was a much weakened Herdier from the effect of the poison, **Take Down** and **Flame Charge**. Meanwhile, Tepig was done for the count.

"Tepig is unable to battle! Herdier wins!" Don George was just the referee, he doesn't take side of any of the trainers but Trip was shocked that he actually won against one of Ash's Pokémon but he somehow felt guilty about it.

"Trip!" The said trainer regained his composure after hearing Ash call out at him, "Don't lose your focus now! Trainers meaner than me only win when you show such things!" Ash scolded trip for letting his guard down in the middle of a battle.

Ash then took a Pokémon from his belt and threw it to open but what came out wasn't anything that Trip ever saw before. He scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal.} **Trip then realized something, Ash is turning this entire battle in something that he could learn from! The boy regained his focus and waited for the call,

"Battle Begin" Don George signaled so Trip made his first move,

"Use **Bite**!" Herdier had flinched from the damage and the fact that it was still poisoned but it ran with glowing jaws that wanted to bite down on Gengar.

"**Venoshock**!" Ash commanded and Gengar shot out a special poisonous liquid that hit double since Herdier was already poisoned. The Loyal Dog Pokémon finally fell, "Trip." Ash said to get the said trainer's attention. "The reason I fight differently than you is to take my opponents by surprise. Fighting by Type Relationships are too predictable and trainers start to learn to move around them. That is my fighting style and if you want to become the Champion, you will have to work out your own battling style as well." Trip couldn't believe what he was hearing, this boy from Kanto that Trip had been insulting was actually hinting him on how to achieve his dream.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Gengar wins!" Don George said and that meant that Trip had only one Pokémon left.

"Watchog, Time for Battle!" Trip took out his sixth Pokémon which resembled a meerkat with a single, pointed incisor sticking out of its mouth. It is mainly reddish brown with beige cheeks and neck. There is yellow striping on its chest and tail. Its hands, feet and tail tip are white. Its red eyes have small black pupils and a yellow stripe. Black markings accentuate the eyes at their outer ends. Finally, its tail is standing up straight.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex once more,

**{Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon. The markings on Watchog's body can glow to intimidate its foes. It has excellent vision, even in darkness.}**

Don George signaled once more, "Battle Begin!"

"Watchog! Use **Leer**!" The Lookout Pokémon used its eyes to successfully lower Gengar's defenses. "Now start using **Bide**!"

"Nice to see you get ready for anything, Trip." Ash remarked, "Gengar use **Shadow Ball**!" The Shadow Pokémon smirked as he knew what his Trainer was thinking and charged a sphere of ghostly energy that passed through Watchog harmlessly; this caused **Bide** to fail! "Now use **Hypnosis**!" Gengar's eyes started to glow in a psychic energy that had caused Watchog to fell asleep but Trip had a plan,

"Use **Sleep Talk**!" Watchog, despite being sound asleep, got up and cracked with electricity that landed damage on Gengar; that was **Thundershock**! "Again!" Trip commanded Watchog before Gengar could recover and Watchog moved in to land a mean **Crunch **attack. "Again!" Trip though he had Gengar but his luck ran out and Watchog tried to use **Tackle **Attack which failed.

"That was very nice moves your Watchog knows." Ash said as Gengar got up without any damage visible. "You sure can pick your Pokémon out of the wild and train them very good. But while you have started your journey days ago, I did mine years ago." Ash said and Trip knew what the tone meant; it wasn't good. "Finish off with **Dream Eater**!" Gengar then shot a transparent replica that hit the still-asleep Watchog and did serious damage to it. The Lookout Pokémon never woke up before fainting.

"Watchog is unable to battle! Gengar wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The crowds cheered loudly for the Kanto Trainer that had won the match at the Battle Club. His Gengar had also joined the celebrations but simply smiled and made the victory sigh with her fingers.

XXXXX

Once Ash returned his Pokémon, Trip took a picture of him. "I am documenting my journey so I won't forget another defeat to someone like you." Everyone still couldn't believe that Trip was so rude to Ash who won fair and square. "Yet you have skill. Maybe if you keep this up, you can help me?" Trip actually pulled a 180 and started to cry.

Ash sighed, "Listen Trip. I am a Pokémon trainer but I am not interested in becoming a Champion. It will take away the reason why I became a trainer in the first place; freedom and my dream so I can't help you." Ash said and Trip decided it wasn't worth it but he halted when he heard Ash say this, "If I do replace the current Champion, named Alder, you will be the first one I will battle." Trip then went on but not without muttering, "Thank you."

End of Chapter 4

***Hi everyone! That last chapter completely broke my record on how may words written, from around seven thousand to a little above ten thousand! It sure took a while and rattled me just to make sure everything is in place. Now this Chapter did the same, I am getting so good I am scaring myself. I guess that I underestimate what I can do for Gym Battles and Full Battles.**

** If you are wondering how Oshawott was able to defeat three of Trip's Pokémon while Tepig, who was caught soon after, was only able to finish off one then I will have to apologize for the confusion. Remember, Tepig was still starving and weakened from being abandon while Oshawott was at full health. Tepig is sure going to catch up to Dewott in training pretty soon, count on it!**

**I bet you didn't expect Iris to catch a Pokémon this early but it came to me while writing this chapter. Since this wild Scolipede managed to learn Bulldoze, it will be the prefect Pokémon for Iris if she was going to face Steel Types. Rest assure, she is still going to catch Emolga like in the Anime and keep her but while Iris will catch Dragonite like the anime did, I plan to have a twist in the end.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews once more. I try my best to satisfy you fans who are unhappy with how the producers made Ash in the Best Wishes saga of the Pokémon anime. It is a huge project and I do love a challenge.***

**1\. I know that the name of the town in 'Saved** **Darmanitan From the Bell!' is not given but I decided to give it my own so you won't find it outside this Fanfiction.**

**2\. I have seen in the Anime that Ash barely does any weightlifting even for those situations he was in that required brute strength. I am making him physically stronger while doing weight lifting during the week before Unova.**

**3\. What do you think? I thought that since I learned that Fury Cutter does double damage if used again but only if it hits so I any having Oshawott dance around his opponent to insure that his doesn't miss.**

**4\. I understand that Trip never shown a Purrloin in the Anime but since I still want those other Pokémon to appear as they did in the anime, I had to fill in three Pokémon on my own and by seeing Trip's taste in Pokémon**


	5. A New And Clumsily Friend!

JICU

A New And Clumsily Friend! Tactics at the Normal Type Gym!

**Disclaimer: I don't own to Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Spoken Language

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon} **\- Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_ Once Ash returned his Pokémon, Trip took a picture of him. "I am documenting my journey so I won't forget another defeat to someone like you." Everyone still couldn't believe that Trip was so rude to Ash who won fair and square. "Yet you have skill. Maybe if you keep this up, you can help me?" Trip actually pulled a 180 and started to cry._

_ Ash sighed, "Listen Trip. I am a Pokémon trainer but I am not interested in becoming a Champion. It will take away the reason why I became a trainer in the first place; freedom and my dream so I can't help you." Ash said and Trip decided it wasn't worth it but he halted when he heard Ash say this, "If I do replace the current Champion, named Alder, you will be the first one I will battle." Trip then went on but not without muttering, "Thank you."_

As the gang were leaving the Battle club with their exciting matches in their memories, Iris was especially excited, "Oh Ash, I am sorry about my behavior earlier today!" The wild girl told Ash, "Scolipede was especially strong and even listened to me!" Ash smiled,

"Yes. Once you fully understand your Pokémon, then you can be the best team there ever can be." Ash said and Cilan agreed,

"Indeed! When you know what you Pokémon can and cannot do, then you will have teamwork as delicious as a five star meal!" Cilan spoke boldly in his usual tone. Iris couldn't stop remembering her exciting match that happened after Ash's with Trip.

_Flashback Begins!_

_ Silence had reigned once Ash and Trip went their separate ways after the match ended. They all were heavyhearted after seeing how Ash actually lifted Trip's spirits and possibility changed their little rivalry for the better. It could have ended battles for the day but there is still a couple of trainers left that still wanted to fight; soon, they got their wish._

_ "The battle between Sora of Nuvema Town and Iris from the Valley of the Dragons will start. It will be a 3-on-3 battle and both trainers are allowed to switch out if need. The match ends when all three Pokémon on either side faints. Do both of you understand?" Don George announced while Iris and Sora nodded. "Battle Begin!"_

_ "Woobat! Time to roll!" Sora, who was a boy of average height with regular clothes, threw a Pokéball and out came was indeed a bat-like Pokémon. Its eyes were covered by its fur that covered its entire body save for its small wings. The snout had the shape of a heart and the mouth had a single tooth in the middle._

_ In the stands, Ash and Cilan along with Pikachu were watching. The former took out his Pokédex,_

_**{Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune.}**_

_"So that means that Woobat is a Flying Type." Ash said and Cilan agreed,_

_ "I am still not sure about Iris's choice of Pokémon." The Pokémon Connoisseur said but Ash shook his head,_

_ "I have seen Iris train her new Pokémon, she is more than ready for this and besides, this can also help her with certain other Pokémon of hers." Ash said with complete seriousness and confidence for Iris. Cilan and the others have noticed this to happen a lot between the two trainers._

_ Back in the area, Iris smirked at she knew the prefect Pokémon for this. She only dropped her expression since this is her first battle with it. "Scolipede go!" Out came the Bug and Poison Type that left everyone excluding her friends baffled that a trainer could get her hands on such a massive Pokémon this earlier on her journey through Unova. "__**Rollout**__!" Iris made her first move since the match had started and Sora wasn't going to make a command soon, and he didn't need too when Scolipede rolled into a ball and stuck his Bat Pokémon hard, enough to knock Woobat out easily._

_ "Woobat is unable to battle! Scolipede wins!" Don George announced and Sora returned his Bat Pokémon,_

_ "Sorry about that buddy. Take a good rest." Sora muttered yet Ash and Iris heard anyways; it always refreshing to see that there are still Trainers who care for their Pokémon more than victory. "That was good offense there, and now meet my second Pokémon." Sora said before taking another Pokéball from his belt, "Simisear!" Out came was a huge Monkey like Pokémon with red fur in all but the upper torso, mouth, fingers and toes. Its hair style was like a campfire with a few flame shapes next to each other and its tail took after with the appearance like it was made of flames. Its ears were large as well and stretched out from the side of the head, the shoulders had fluff on each like shoulder guards._

_ In the stands, Ash noticed something. "Hey Cilan." Ash said to get his friend's attention, "Isn't Simisear related to your brother's Pansear?" Cilan smiled and nodded so Ash took out his Pokédex,_

_**{Simisear, the Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Pansear. Simisear loves to eat sweets, which sustain the fire that burns inside its body. Simisear evolves from Pansear through a Fire Stone.}**_

_ "So this Trainer must have used a Fire Stone from somewhere." Ash muttered as he focused on the match. Iris was also thinking of the same thing before yelling to Scolipede,_

_ "This will not be the same as before so let's fight with our fullest!" Iris tried to talk to her Pokémon in the way that Ash had been training her in and Scolipede turned to nod at those words._

_ "We will have the first move! __**Flamethrower**__!" Sora said as his Simisear blew out a stream of flames that threatened to cook the Metapede Pokémon up badly._

_ "Dodge and attack with __**Rollout**__!" Scolipede liked that strategy, to avoid damage and inflict some of its own at the same time. It curled in a ball once more and caused the __**Flamethrower**__ to miss while the Metapede Pokémon landed some real hits, each more powerful than the last._

_ "Use __**Double Team**__!" Sora called for Simisear who got up and made copies of itself which also caused the __**Rollout**__ to miss and cancel itself._

_ "__**Bulldoze**__!" Iris yelled which surprised everyone again that Scolipede stomped on the ground and cause it to ripple. It then hit all of the Simisear in sight while damaging the real one. "__**Poison Tail**__!" Scolipede then caused its rear horns to glow toxic purple which spread onto Simisear once the Poison type move landed on the Ember Pokémon._

_ "Time to stop playing around! __**Sunny Day**__ and then __**Flame Charge**__!" Sora yelled out to Simisear who was on its last legs. Still, it caused the sun to magnify and increase its Fire Type Attacks including __**Flame Charge**__. Iris smirked at it was a good time for Scolipede to shine,_

_ "Wait for it…" Scolipede awaited its order while on standby as Simisear was approaching aflame. "Take it and use __**Venoshock**__!" That was a real risky move but the one thing about will, fully evolved Pokémon that Ash had taught to Iris is that they will want to fight the same way as they did in the wild; that will cause them to disobey their trainers who only prove to not even take their time to learn about their full potential. Yet despite the enhanced Fire Type Move, Scolipede remained standing strong and unleashed the same venomous liquid as the previous match that was also empowered by the poisoned status of the target. Simisear had fell in front of a Bug Type that was too powerful for it._

_ "Simisear is unable to battle! Scolipede wins one more!" Don George announced as Sora returned Simisear, thinking that he had rushed his training with the Ember Pokémon. And then Sora showed his own surprise. He released another Flying type but it resembled a totem while I am at it. The wings were colorful, mostly yellow with shades of red and blue in a pattern on where the feathers should be. The main body was very small with three pronged black forks on both sides of the wings. It had two cyan eyes with a third on a black appendage on top of its head._

_ In the stands, Ash never saw such a Flying Type like that before in his experience. He scanned it with his Pokédex,_

_**{Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. Sigilyph keeps enemies from invading its territory with its Psychic powers and was the guardian of cities long ago.} **__Ash whistled, "Sounds like this Pokémon can be hard to find in the wild."_

_ "Yes." Cilan responded, "I was told by the time I became a Gym Leader that they can only be found in ruins. This Trainer must have ran into one in the wild by chance."_

_ Back in the stands, Sora took his word to heart. "Use __**Psybeam**__!" A beam of pure mind energy was launched at Scolipede and for being a Poison Type, it made the Metapede Pokémon weak to it; yet Scolipede still stood up._

_ "Okay Scolipede!" Iris yelled, with a plan in mind. "Use __**Rollout**__!" Scolipede rolled towards the Avianoid Pokémon._

_ "__**Air Cutter**__!" Sora commanded but was taken by surprised once again by Iris,_

_ "Move around and use __**Pursuit**__!" Scolipede managed to avoid the __**Air Cutter**__ and landed a super effective __**Pursuit**__ attack._

_ "__**Tailwind**__ and then __**Gust**__!" Sora yelled and Sigilyph increased its speed with strong wing behind its wings. _

_ "__**Steamroller**__ upward!" Iris commanded Scolipede and the Metapede Pokémon rolled over furiously, all over the Avainoid Pokémon and out of the way of the __**Gust**__. Once Scolipede had landed on the ground, Sigilyph was frozen; flinching from the onslaught of attacks. "__**Pursuit**__!" Iris commanded one last time and Scolipede managed to gather all its energy into this Dark Type Move. The Avianoid Pokémon fell, grounded for good._

_ "Sigilyph is unable to battle! Scolipede wins and the winner of the match is Iris from the Valley of the Dragons!" Iris couldn't believe it, she won her very first battle in front of an audience and the cheers had boosted her joy as she hugged the exhausted but satisfied Scolipede._

_ Flashback ends!_

"Come on Iris!" The said girl had halted her thoughts when she heard the voice of Ash, "We still have a lot of Unova to see!" Iris smiled as Ash always knew what to say, no sarcasm there.

XXXXX

After leaving the Battle Club, Ash and the gang continued on their quest to Nacrene City where Ash will compete for his next Gym Badge. They had come across a field of rocks and boulders without any plants. Perfect place for Rock Types since the place was also very dry and Rock Type Pokémon hate water. And that is what was going to visit our heroes at that moment.

Meanwhile, Ash and the gang were traveling through this area since Cilan figured it was a change of scenery from the grasslands and cities they have been to so far on their journey. That is until they came across a rather interesting sight;

A small, orange hermit crab-like Pokémon with large pincers. It has dark, oval-shaped eyes supported by eye stalks. It also had a hook-like tail that was bare to see. What the Pokémon was doing was craving out a rock among the others, like it was trying to make a home for itself. Ash silently took out his Pokédex,

**{Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. After finding a suitable rock, Dwebble digs a hole in the rock's bottom to use as a protective shell. Dwebble can make rocks easier to carve by producing a liquid from its mouth.}** Ash can agree as he witnessed this Dwebble shoot something from its mouth into the opening it already carved into the rock. They laid low as they watched the Dwebble dig, carve and then shoot out a special liquid from its mouth like what the Pokédex had said.

Pretty soon, after making some more adjustments and attempts, Dwebble was able to get comfortable with its new shell and started to walk around all happy that it had found a new home. Iris couldn't contain her excitement, "It is like a little cream puff! It is so cute!" She squealed in awe and Axew agreed all of her. But the good moment was going to turn sour,

The earth shook and three similar Dwebble but different rock designs with the middle one with the biggest, most likely to symbolize that one's status as the leader. Iris and Cilan though whose Dwebble were friends with the one they encountered but Ash had doubts after seeing Dwebble's own reaction to their arrival which didn't spell 'friendly' at all. To Ash's fears, the middle Dwebble had ordered his two henchman to assault the Dwebble in front of it; to steal Dwebble's new home! And it added it to its own!

"Hey!" Iris yelled at the dirty action but Ash pulled her back and silenced her, "But…"

"If the Dwebble know we are here, then they will bully that one we first saw into thinking it called friends in order to stand up for itself. That will only make Dwebble sadder and more humiliated." Ash said silently, "We can't just jump in, Dwebble had a bad enough time as it is." Ash added as the bully Dwebble had left the original Dwebble, without a home again and all its hard work just gone.

Ash was about to get up but Cilan went over to Dwebble instead. "Hello, we saw everything. Sorry about your house." Even though his voice was gentle, Dwebble still panicked and made a run for it but was intercepted by Ash who moved fast enough to cut Dwebble off,

"Please calm down. We are not here is bully you." Ash tried to reason with Dwebble and Pikachu even jumped down to try and talked to the homeless Rock Inn Pokémon but instead, Dwebble raised its glowing pincer at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Iris and Cilan cried for the yellow rodent but Ash just smirked and so did Pikachu as the Normal Type Attack didn't even make the Mouse Pokémon move an inch. Instead, Dwebble felt like it couldn't move its own body as sparks flickered from time to time.

"What is wrong with Dwebble!?" Iris panicked until Ash raised a hand to calm her down,

"Nothing Iris." Ash started, "It is just that **Slash **Attack had activated Pikachu's Static Ability." Iris had heard about Pokémon abilities before but didn't recognize what Static does but Cilan sure did.

"You see Iris," Cilan began to explain in place of Ash, "Static randomly causes a Pokémon that either hits Pikachu with contact or when Pikachu himself makes contact with another Pokémon, that same Pokémon will become paralyzed. All Electric Pokémon are immune to paralyzes except through the effects of Static." Iris finally understood as Ash allowed Pikachu to return onto his shoulder while he picked up the Dwebble.

"Come on, let's have lunch and talk about all this." Ash said and everyone nodded. Soon, they had the tables with tablecloths on were set up and pretty soon, the table was covered with plates of food while bowls of Pokéblock were laid on the ground for the Pokémon. Dwebble was just lying on the table, nervous about being the presences of complete strangers.

Then it saw that Ash had prepared food for it too, "Please. If you still don't trust us, the least you can do is enjoy a good meal." Ash said gently and Dwebble decided that it had nothing to lose so it tried out the food before succumbing to the urge to devour it like a rabid animal. Ash just smiled at how Dwebble ate until its stomach was stuffed, it had been a while since this Rock Inn Pokémon had a good meal. "Now you have eaten, we want to help you get your home back." Ash said to get Dwebble's attention, the Rock Inn Pokémon was too satisfied to even try to run away.

"You wanted that rock for your home, even if we have given you every rock that can be found here you will never accept it." Ash continued and Dwebble got on its legs and nodded sadly, "That is why we are not leaving until you do get your home back." Dwebble couldn't believe that a human stranger was caring about it all of sudden.

"Then we should help Dwebble fight them…" Iris suggested to get into the conversation but,

"NO!" Iris was interrupted by Ash's sudden outburst, "Dwebble will fight this all by itself." Ash said in a stern and calmer tone,

"But Ash, it will be outnumbered. Dwebble will need all the help to fight…" Iris tried to bring her point along yet,

"We are going help Dwebble alright but we are not getting with its fights." Ash made it clear and before Iris could say another word. "Listen Iris, Dwebble knows those bullies well enough to know that they are never apart. Besides, helping Dwebble fight this will actually make it give up on his home altogether."

"What!?" Iris yelled and saw that Dwebble nodded at Ash's words, "But why?"

"Because Dwebble can't live with the thought that it will become no different those bully Dwebble if it needs us to fight its own battles." Ash brought straight, brief and to the point. His friends gasped and Dwebble nodded to confirm that.

"Wow…Ash." Iris said managed to say with a heart filled with guilt and regret. "That is very…heavy."

"It is called growing up Iris. I had to learn that in my own way and trust me, I have seen others try it out and for some reason, I was the only one to come out a better person; they all just lost their mind, lost their way and lost their will to live." Ash said grimly and his friends had the urge to stop their thoughts about it as well. "Anyways, this is what we are going to do. Listen up." Ash said to break up the grim atmosphere; then he brought the gang into a huddle and whispered the plan.

Much later in the rocky field, the three Dwebble were laughing on how it was easy to steal that home from the 'crybaby' Dwebble. Then they saw that a Pikachu, a Pansage and a Tepig were in the field with bowls of food attached to them by a rope. At the sight of the delicious looking food, the two henchman had ignored their leader's orders to get the food for itself for the sake of their own food.

Then the two Pokémon with the bowls of food that the henchman Dwebble were after started to move into two separate ways and into traps! One of them was sent flying by a boulder and the other had been stuck inside a pile of rocks. The remaining one, the leader was left all alone but it didn't care and went after the third bowl of food, only to be lured through a tight spot among the rocky field; that was where the leader's extra-large shell had gotten stuck in the tight space, leaving the bully Dwebble helpless! Helpless to a certain Dwebble's actions to get its home back and get even as well.

The homeless Dwebble had crossed its claws into an 'X' shape and dislodged the leader Dwebble out of its tight space and done some damage. The same Dwebble tried to go for **Slash** attack but the leader used the home it stole as a shield, forcing Dwebble to cancel his attack. That gave room for the leader to send a metallic gold orb of energy that is surrounded in orange energy that was sent towards the homeless Dwebble who actually avoided damage by glowing in the energy of **Protect** yet the force caused it to land back on the earth. The leader tried to go for a **Slash** attack of its own but the homeless Dwebble moved out of the way at the last minute before imitating a shell cracking before moving a lot faster than before. That gave way for the same attack from the beginning which dislodged the stolen shell from the back of the leader as well as shattering the shell of the leader, leaving the bully homeless as well.

Now that its home had been destroyed the leader fled from the original Dwebble who inspected its home to see if there was any damage. Thankfully it was perfectly fine, "Way to go Dwebble!" The Rock Inn Pokémon turned to see the same trainers along with the Pokémon acting as decoys hurry towards to it; Dwebble smiled and happily greeted them since it was still excited that it had gained its home back.

"That was brilliant moves back there Dwebble! Simply delicious!" Cilan had agreed while Dwebble had jumped into Ash's arms in happiness as it thanked the trainer for all he helped it. Then Dwebble got back down and allowed the rocky home to settle on its rear tail. "Oh how I wish to have Pokémon like you." Cilan then brought up before Ash said,

"Who says you can't?" Cilan was shocked by those words; it sounded like Ash was allowing him to catch this Dwebble.

"But Ash, you were the one who helped Dwebble all this time. You deserve Dwebble." Iris said while Ash shook his head,

"Pokémon training isn't about deciding who deserves who. Cilan wants a Pokémon like Dwebble so if I was going to train it, it will be selfishness." Ash explained and his friends shook their heads at the hidden modesty until Dwebble walked up to Ash wondering about the same thing. Ash went down on his knees, "You are very good Pokémon Dwebble but I only train my Pokémon for battles and competitions." Dwebble was wondering where Ash was going with this conversation, "You have proven that you wanted to use your abilities to help others; that is what Cilan trains his Pokémon to do. You will definitely be happier with him as your trainer."

That was it, Dwebble then had to make a decision between the trainer who helped it get its home back and the other trainer that is the best to bring out his abilities. Finally, it took one Cilan's Pokéballs and let it catch him. But the Cilan didn't move, Ash took the Pokéball and sighed at it. "I promise you Dwebble, you will never regret your decision." Ash then handed over the Pokéball to Cilan who took it from him.

"It will be fun with you around, Dwebble. You believe it." Cilan said in a very quiet tone while Ash patted his back while he and Iris guide the heavy hearten Pokémon Connoisseur towards the sunset.

XXXXX

After that day when Cilan had caught a new Pokémon, they went on their way until they came across a quiet town with lush green fields. It seemed to be the best place to take a breather after traveling nonstop, day and night. That is until they heard a shout,

"Move aside! Make way for the Trubbish Squad!" When the gang turned they saw a group of little children riding a wagon with a Pokémon inside with them. When the kids went pass them, one of them grabbed Ash's hat that was dragged through the dirt road! "Suckers!" They then tried to get away and Pikachu wanted to shock them, to teach them a lesson but Ash raised his hand to stop the Mouse Pokémon. That was because Ash walked over to the wagon and raised it from the rear, dumping the kids and the Pokémon onto the road.

Then Ash threw the wagon aside and snatched his hat back, "_Thank you._" Now, it is a bad idea to talk sarcastic in front of children since they never see through it but these kids saw that Ash wasn't happy. "Now tell me the game you are playing."

"We are not playing games!" They all said at once, "We are the Trubbish Squad! We protect Pokémon from stupid grownups like you!"

"And you are thieves too." Ash said with his tone showing that he is not amused.

"We are not thieves!" The kids tried to defend themselves but Ash won't have it,

"You still tried to steal my hat and that is very nice since me and my friends were actually thinking of stopping here in our journeys. You sure have horrible talent for welcoming visitors." Ash said bluntly that got the kids looking down in shame but before any of them could say a word, a voice reached their ears.

"There you all are!" The kids froze at it while Ash thought it sounded like an adult woman, a teacher to be guessing.

"Hey mister, you have got to help us!" One of the children started to beg of Ash before the others followed behind, "We won't mind getting into trouble but you have got to help our friend! Miss Daniela will try to get rid of him!"

Ash didn't know what to say since the kids have pulled a 180 but before he could even utter a word, "And you still are with that repulsive Trubbish! You all are seriously in trouble!" That same woman, named Daniela by the children, yelled over as she raised into view from up the hill.

This caused the kids to panic and also allow Ash to get a good look at the Pokémon, it resembled a full, dark green garbage bag that with a knot at the top that acts like ears. It had oval-shaped eyes and large triangular teeth that resemble broken glass. Its arms that look like trash spilling out of small tears in the bag with pink and blue objects protruding out of them. Finally its feet are dark green and stubby. Ash scanned the Pokémon,

**{Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokémon. Trubbish prefer to live in dirty places like garbage dumps. It is said they were born when a chemical reaction occurred between an abandoned trash bag and industrial waste.}**

"Eww!" Iris spoke to get everyone's attention, "I can't see why kids will like a Pokémon like this!" Ash wasn't happy with how harsh Iris was acting,

"Maybe that is why Trubbish aren't often seen in public places, preferring garbage dumps where barely anyone else goes to. Besides, you are really breaking hearts today Iris." Ash said and pointed to the teary eyes of the children &amp; Trubbish.

"Oh!" Iris was shocked at what she had done, "I am so sorry about what I said! Please forgive me!"

Seeing that the oral apologize wasn't going to fix anything, Ash just turned to the children and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing. She will gladly carry Trubbish back to the daycare where I and my friends can try to convince your teacher to keep him."

"Really!?" The kids beamed at those words and Ash nodded, "Thank you!" The children dog piled on Ash for a second before taking Trubbish and placing the Trash Bag Pokémon into Iris's arms. She tried to protest but everyone else was already on the move; looks like she got her just deserts.

At the daycare, the kids explained that they found Trubbish all alone and lost and since it was Pokémon, they were excited to have him as a friend but their teacher will never let them keep Trubbish. When it was Daniela's turn, she explained that Trubbish was stinking up the daycare so she forbid her students from keeping the Trash Bag Pokémon. So they formed their own club in protest that they called the 'Trubbish Squad'; the teacher just found it annoying that the neighborhood children isn't listening to her but they too soon got out of hand, irritating the other grownups of the town and even visitors too!

"And she says it is all because Trubbish gives off stinky smells as part of some 'abretry" One of the kids tried to spell out,

"It is said as 'ABIL-ity' and she is right, Trubbish's ability is Stench." Ash said and before anyone can say a word back, "Stench is activated by physical attacks and cause the attacking Pokémon to lose their will to use moves again since the smell is unbearable."

"That is exactly my point! Why should we stink up the daycare all because the kids want to keep Trubbish!?" Daniela yelled and the kids starting to protest once more and she will try to settle them down.

"Enough!" Ash proclaimed to get attention from the daycare teacher and kids, "There are times that can only be settled by a Pokémon match. And since either of the kids are too young, I will fight on their behalf." Daniela couldn't believe what she was hearing while the kids couldn't understand those thick words but imagined that meant good news.

"You don't even know these kids! Why do you want to help them!?" The daycare teacher yelled at Ash's face.

"There never should be a reason for every time I help someone. Besides, there is something about Trubbish that not one of you know." Ash said while getting a little annoyed by the behavior of the daycare teacher.

"And what is that?" Daniela yelled desperately but Ash won't budge. "Fine! I accept your challenge and I will win!" The kids were not liking the sound of the conversation but still found it cool that Ash was willing fight for their friend despite the very bad first impression they made on him.

On a makeshift battlefield, Cilan acted as a referee as Ash and Daniela stared each other down. "The battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Daniela of the Daycare Center will go underway. Each side is only allowed to use one Pokémon and the match is set when on side's Pokémon is unable to battle. Do you understand?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah!"

"Let the battle begin!" Cilan gave the signal and Daniela threw a Pokéball and out came was a deer-like Pokémon. The fur was pink around the top and on the tail; it was styled to make it look like a coat of some sorts with yellow edging with spots as well. On top of its head, between the ears that stood out with yellow fur on the inside, was a full bloom flower of the same yellow color. The muzzle was white just like the legs and torso under the pink fur coloring with a black nose. Ash scanned it,

**{Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well. This Deerling is in its Spring Form.}** Ash nodded and took out a Pokéball, "Dewott! I need you!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"Cute too!"

All these cheers and yells from the excited kids made the Discipline Pokémon to blush under the praise. Daniela made the first move, "Use **Tackle**!" Deerling charged at Dewott who just stood there,

"Take it." Ash said and as it turned out, that **Tackle** attack barely even did damage to Dewott. "Now **Water Gun**!" The Discipline Pokémon shoot out a stream of water that was weakened by Deerling's Grass Typing.

In the stands, Iris realized that Ash had purposely used a type disadvantage since any other of his Pokémon were too strong for this Deerling who was barely trained. Maybe Daniela was too busy taking care of the daycare to train her Deerling. Iris felt a little warm that Ash had proven to be a considerate trainer as well as caring and kind.

Back in the arena, Daniela was gritting her teeth because even though her Deerling was hit by an ineffective move, it still took damage. "Use **Tackle** again!"

"**Razor Shell**!" Dewott moved in to intercept Deerling with its scallops out and used them to land two slashes around the Season Pokémon. "Finish with it with your **Tackle** attack." Ash commanded and when Dewott slammed its body on Deerling, the Season Pokémon was done.

"Deerling is unable to battle! Dewott wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Cilan declared and the children started to cheer as they thought the victory meant that they were now allowed to take care of Trubbish once and for all. But once Ash returned Dewott, he turned over to the children who were about to thank him.

"Don't." Ash said sternly despite winning the match for the kids, whom were shocked by Ash's expression. "I didn't win so you can keep Trubbish, I never even declared that match for that in the first place." The kids were getting scared by the direction to which this conversation was going in.

"Then why?" Ash turned to Daniela who walked towards him with Deerling in her arms.

"I wanted you to realize that you have been neglecting your training with Pokémon." Ash said, "This is where kids can start learning about Pokémon and they want to take care of Trubbish to help both you and them but in our match, you only proven to be a poor excuse for a trainer. Think of what the kids will think of the woman they look up too only disappoint them." Ash said that last one with gentleness compared to how harsh he seemed to start off as. Then Ash turned to the kids,

"Now all I have to say to you kids is…" The children braced for a harsh scolding but instead, "That you are the bravest bunch of children I ever meet." Now they really were confused, as well as blushing from the praise. "Trubbish are Pokémon who are rejected because their appearance and smell. This one was only looking for a friend to take care of it but every grown up in this town said mean things about it instead." The kids were sad for Trubbish who lowered its head the same. "But you guys never did. You kids actually wanted to be friends with Trubbish and I admire that." That got their attention, "You kids start trouble to be scolded instead of Trubbish, you protest against your teacher so that you can make Trubbish feel welcome and you even cause pranks to make Trubbish laugh while giving it a home too." Ash added, "Trubbish sure must be happy to have such good friends like you and I can easily say you are going to be great Pokémon trainers."

That speech ended with the children with eyes of awe and tears of joys falling down their faces while Trubbish was trying to see if it was true and it was group hugged as result. Yet something had happened after Ash spoke to them, "Hey! Trubbish doesn't stink! He smells just fine!" One of the kids tried to scent Trubbish and wasn't disgusted at all.

"Your right!" The other kids also noticed it too and pretty soon, Trubbish was smiling that it actually smelled good based on popular belief of the opposite. "Come on Miss Daniela! Try it!"

Ash concurred by gently pushing said daycare teacher towards the group of kids and Trubbish. She decided that she had nothing to lose after what Ash had told her and when Daniela took a whiff, she smiled that she smelled something rather nice coming from the Trubbish itself. "What most don't know is…" Ash said to get their attention, "A Pokémon can deactivate their ability once they were around friends and this proves it." The children, along with Daniela, jumped in joy since they now realized that they can now take good care of Trubbish without the fear of its Stench Ability. That was a very joyous moment indeed and Ash gets all the credit for it whatever he accepts it or not; Iris was feeling warm for some reason after seeing how Ash inspired the children rather easily with his words.

As Ash and the gang left the Daycare center behind so the children can introduce Trubbish to the others since the Trash Bag Pokémon now felt like it found a home. But, "Wait!" They were held back by a voice from behind and they turned to see Daniela hurrying towards them with something in her arms. "Good that I caught up with you! I have a gift for you Ash!" The said trainer raised his eyebrows and saw that Daniela was holding a Pokémon egg.

"Okay then." Ash took the egg, "But why me?" When the raven haired trainer asked that he noticed that Daniela was getting rather too close for comfort.

"Because you were right, I did needed to share more time with my Pokémon as well as the children. That egg is to show that I trust you with it and this is my way of saying 'thank you'." Once she said that, Daniela kissed Ash on the forehead that made Pikachu and Cilan smile while Iris couldn't help but shiver that Ash was being kissed in front of her; she still haven't decided on how to understand her feelings. Ash just blushed and accepted the Pokémon egg anyways while they left before the situation could get anymore awkward.

XXXXX

"What a wild bunch of little kids." Iris muttered as they left the Trubbish squad behind them. Ash decided to tease a little, he just couldn't help it.

"Maybe when we have kids, they will be like that." Ash braced for impact and yet nothing came, Ash turned to see Iris blushing and muttering,

"H-h-havi-ing k-kids?" It was real overload for Iris as she tried to stop picturing her, a mother with Ash as the father to many kids of raven and purple hair running playfully, so adorable. Iris blushed until she could make a tomato jealous of her red face,

"Okay, okay. I take that back." Ash was quick to do so but Iris just shook her head but rubbing her head against Ash like a cat to her beloved owner.

"I don't mind the idea. It gives me time to think about my new dream; to be somewhere with you by my side, keeping me happy and warm." Iris said in a tone that teased Ash to point of him burning up with a blush. Then a gust of wind had appeared and snatched Ash's hat which was still smelly with the stench from Trubbish.

"Hey!" Ash said, that hat was his favorite and he didn't feel like himself when he doesn't wear it. After following where the blurring creature was headed, the gang saw a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It had large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It also had large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips that was also long and particularly furry. It was using said tail to brush on Ash's hat, like to dust off the dirt and smell.

Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty.} **"That will explain why this Pokémon stole your hat Ash." Iris happened to be listening and the said trainer nodded while not taking his eyes off of Minccino for a second until the Chinchilla Pokémon was finished; Ash could tell because when Minccino hopped a small distance from the hat, it shined and sparked in the sunlight.

Ash walked over to the hat, not even scaring Minccino who just stood there; maybe waiting for praise since it cleaned the hat. Ash then smiled at it and was about to say 'thank you' when,

"There you are!" Ash and Minccino were taken by surprise from the sudden voice calling out towards them. When they turned they saw a woman around Ash's age and of regular height; she wore a white shirt and skirt that reached down below her knee caps. Above was a simple orange jacket and she also wore long socks that matched the color. She also wore yellow sandals along with a simple white bracelet and a green hat that resembled a sweet of two layers with cream filling in the middle. Finally her hair was blonde and shot yet massive as it covered the entire side and back of her head.

Ash didn't know her but the wild Minccino sure did as it fled before this girl actually ran into Ash, knocking him into a nearby river. Finally, the girl stopped and realized what she had done. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry!" She bowed and apologized over and over until she seemed to recognize Ash. "Are you Ash Ketchum!?"

"Uh…yeah." The said trainer looked in disbelief and with loss of words until the same girl pulled her out from the river.

"It is so great to finally meet you! Professor Juniper told me all about you!" The girl said and Ash caught that last sentence.

"Juniper huh?" Ash said and the girl nodded, "How about your name?" The woman realized that,

"Sorry, my name is Bianca. Professor Juniper told me to come look for you." The girl now introduced herself.

"I wonder why. Anyways," Ash said as he gently pulled Iris by the arm which caused the girl to blush under the contact. "This is Iris and that is her partner, Axew." Ash pointed to the little Tusk Pokémon in Iris's hair. "And that is Cilan, you might hear from the Striation City Pokémon Gym."

"Oh yes, I challenged that gym for my first Gym Badge!" Bianca answered in a flash,

"I do hope that my brother's service were satisfactory." Cilan said and Bianca nodded,

"They were so kind and their Pokémon were so cute and strong! I barely even beat them!" Bianca said; by now, it is starting to seem that a trend is beginning to emerge, Bianca can never even sit still.

"Bianca…" Ash said to hopefully break that trend, "I doubt that you were only excited to see me." Bianca seemed to have thought hard on that one before she realized something.

"Yes! I wanted to catch that cute Minccino!" Bianca yelled and Ash nodded before turning to Cilan.

"Will you mind if I borrow one of your spoons?" Ash asked and Cilan shrugged before handing over one of his silverware before Ash started to drag it through the dirt.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Cilan was shocked at the action but Ash shushed before raising his ear to hear rustling in the bushes; then, when the rustling seemed to close enough, Ash threw the dirty spoon in the air and out came from the bushes was the same Minccino that tried to get away but Ash caught it by the tail instead.

Minccino tried to get loose while yelling at Ash, probably to tell him to do so. But Minccino forgot one thing, it was still being held above the ground so it fell pretty hard. "This is your chance Bianca."

"Oh right!" The said trainer realized and took out a Pokéball, "Now…Pignite go!" Out came was a Pokémon similar to Ash's Tepig that stood on two hind legs and gave off an appearance of a miniature sumo wrestler. Its chubby body was orange with brown bands around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. Yellow bands encircle its wrists, and swirled yellow designs bulge from its chest. It had a red pig-like nose, pointed ears, and two pointed teeth that protrude from its lower jaw. Its hands had two claws each, while its feet have only a single nail. Finally, its tail is curled with a tuft of fur at the tip.

Ash scanned it,

**{Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases.}**

"Pignite, use **Tackle**!" Bianca commanded and the Fire Pig Pokémon charged but Minccino managed to dodge it, proving that it was fast and agile as Pignite crashed into the bush behind Minccino. Still, the Fire Pig Pokémon emerged from the bush unscratched; it was nice to know that Pignite isn't out for it yet. "Now use **Flame Charge**!" Pignite started to stomp repeatedly on the ground until it was covered in dust and then, it emerged from the cloud while surrounded by an orb of red-yellow flames as it charged at Minccino who managed to dodge once more. "Oh, oh! We were so close!" Bianca stomped on the ground whining while Pignite copied her.

"Hey focus." Ash said to get her attention, "Minccino is still here so you can still fight." He pointed out to Minccino who was watching from atop of a tree branch with amusement.

"Oh right! Pignite, use **Flame Charge** once more!" Pignite started to stomp on the ground to build up energy but this time, Minccino was done fooling around. It is the Chinchilla Pokémon's turn; Minccino rolled its ears and took in a huge breath before letting out a supersonic attack that halted Pignite in its tracks.

"Wow so it knows **Hyper Voice**." Ash said impressed that a wild Pokémon knows a high level move like that. This was a chance too big to pass up on but Minccino wasn't done; while Pignite was suffering from the **Hyper Voice**, the Chinchilla Pokémon dropped down and landed on the back of the Fire Pig Pokémon who tried to find the one who landed on it but Minccino made its next move first. It used its fluffy tail to tickle Pignite until the Fire Pig Pokémon was helpless to move about and laugh. "That goes **Tickle**." Ash said in a deadpan voice that mirrored the others with the exception of Bianca who was wondering what to do.

"Pignite return!" Bianca returned her Pokémon since the Fire Pig Pokémon was helpless and yet, 'That Minccino is so small and cute and tough at the same time! I just got to catch…"

"Pikachu! Stop Minccino with **Thunderbolt**!" Ash commanded out of the blue, interrupting Bianca from her rant and boy was she surprised to see Pikachu launch a bolt of lightning that intercepted Minccino as the Chinchilla Pokémon tried to flee; the shocking thing was that the ground in front of Minccino was scorched and blown up that covered a great deal of area.

"Y-yikes." Iris uttered as she couldn't take her eyes off that destruction caused by a single Electric Move made by Pikachu.

"F-for once, I am glad that Ash took it easy on me and my brothers." Cilan added his own two cents while trying his best to incorporate that into Ash's Gym Battle with him along with Chili and Cress. Despite that, Ash still took out a Pokéball.

"Snivy! We need you!" The same Grass Snake Pokémon came out, leaving Bianca to comment on how diverse Ash's Pokémon team was before explaining that Pignite was her only Pokémon. "Use **Attract**!" Ash told Snivy who conjured up a series of hearts that surprised Minccino who was still unmoving from the shook and to everyone's surprise, the Attract had worked; that meant Minccino was male!

"Bring him in with **Leaf Tornado**!" Ash commanded and Snivy had created a wind mixed with the leaves from the nearby trees that picked up Minccino and carried him towards Ash's direction. "Now **Leaf Blade**!" Snivy jumped to Minccino and launched a grass colored blade that stuck extensive damage to the Chinchilla Pokémon. "Finish up with **Vine Whip**!" Snivy heard Ash give one final action for her to do so she summoned her trusty vines to swat Minccino down to the ground where the Normal Type laid fainted.

Bianca couldn't believe her eyes as she saw that Ash was able to outmatch a Pokémon who managed to play with her only one. Then she saw that said trainer was waiting for her to catch Minccino. Not wanting to waste time asking questions, she threw a Pokémon that sucked Minccino in, caught. She still wanted to know, "Why did you help me Ash? You could have caught Minccino easily while I am just a sheltered girl who finally got on her journey."

"You also thought Minccino was cute and you did want to catch him." Ash pointed out and Bianca wanted to know more, "If I did catch Minccino, then where will that hard work and talent go? Nowhere, wasted. I don't leave my fellow trainers thinking that their hard work is worth nothing because that is never true." Ash answered while Bianca looked at him with a blush on her face and awe in her eyes.

"Thank you Ash!" Bianca ignored all reason and kissed Ash on the other cheek than the last woman to do such things. She then regained her focus, quickly bowed and fled to find a Pokémon center.

"What is wrong with women we meet kissing you Ash!?" Iris made an outburst that instead made Ash chuckle,

"Did you wish to do that too?" That got Iris quiet but this got her thinking hard. "I still haven't made my first kiss on the lips yet." From the moment, Iris was now thinking of stealing Ash's first kiss but she put such 'stupid kid' thoughts aside while they left that piece of forest behind.

XXXXX

"Here we are friends." Cilan said as looked at his digital map, "Nacrene City." It was vast, filled with buildings, people and Pokémon.

"Nice." Ash muttered, "This is where I will be having my second Gym Battle." Iris could see that Ash was trying to contain his excitement and smiled.

"But before that," Cilan said which grabbed their attention, "We should rest and head over to the museum of history first. That is the other thing that Nacrene City is known for, obliviously for its Pokémon Gym." Cilan started to grin, "That is because the Gym is located inside the museum!"

"Cool." Ash said, "That is one way to get more visitors than Pokémon trainers looking for a Gym Battle." Cilan nodded, "So let's go." Once they did they were shocked when they a sigh blocking the entrance, "Closed!?"

"Must be since the Sign isn't telling us why we can't get in." Ash remarked and was about going to ask around for when the Gym was going to be open when they all heard a scream coming from inside. Then a man in a suit ran out of the double doors, looking scared. "Sir are you okay?" Ash kneed down to it before the man go up and started pointing inside,

"In there! It is horrible!" The gang looked where the man was pointing and saw an empty hallway.

"What is?" "Pika?" Ash asked,

"Is it the hallway?" Iris asked as well once the man got up,

"No it is fine! The Dome Fossil was chasing me!" The man said and the gang gasped to here such a thing.

"Well I don't see anything so go inside." Ash said before the man started to protest. Yet they did it anyways with the man following behind in fear. They came across a Dome Fossil all right but it never budged an inch since Pikachu found it and started to point at it. "This is a Dome Fossil alright. The remains of a Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon." Pikachu nodded while Iris and Cilan were amazed on how much Ash knew, what didn't this trainer from Kanto knew? "But I don't see it chasing anyone." Ash turned to the man who was still hiding behind a corner,

"It did, I swear!" Ash just shook his head,

"If this helps, maybe you can introduce yourself and explain when this all started. Don't even leave anything out." Ash said sternly and the man nodded before leading them to a table outside. "So you are the caretaker of this Museum."

"Yes, we were actually putting on a new exhibit based on a discovery of a tomb filled artifacts and treasures along with a sarcophagus." The caretaker said while Iris tried to move her mind around this,

"An aroc-cough-a-gus?" Iris tried to say that fancy term,

"Sarcophagus Iris, it is like a box where mummies are kept in." Ash explained, "It is said that it was where ancient kings and rulers were buried after they had died." Iris got the creeps after hearing that last part. The caretaker then explained that he was only staying late to do one last check on the exhibit when some strange and haunting energy had taken over the other exhibits that scared him all around the museum until he ran into them.

"Yes that is right. Anyways, my name is Hawkes and I run the Museum with Lenora, my wife." The caretaker said and Ash nodded, "This is also the Gym Leader of the city as well."

"Cool. Do you when she will be back?" Hawkes shook his head, "My name is Ash Ketchum and this Pikachu." "Pikachu." "We both are from the Kanto Region and I need to challenge the Pokémon Gym in this city for my second Gym badge." Hawkes nodded,

"Sounds cool but if know Lenora, she should be back soon so until then I will love to give you a full tour of the Museum." Hawkes offered and Ash agreed, much to the delight of his friends.

They went into the fossil Exhibit with the Dome Fossil as well, then they saw a life sized skeleton of a Dragonite which got Iris and Axew's eyes in awe due to their love for Dragon Types and then they came into a room filled with display cases as well but also a replica of an ancient ruin that held priceless artifacts while entire suits of armor were standing in front of each wall. Then Ash started to think heavily on this once he saw a mask on display that was completely bland color and resembled the face of a human so perfectly, it was like it was alive.

"I think I have figured it out." Ash said which got everyone's attention and the trainer turned to Hawkes, "You said that you retrieved all this including that mask right?" The caretaker nodded, "Then you probably made a ghost angry by stealing its mask." Now Ash was talking crazy in everyone's ears. They wanted to tell him how ridiculous it sounded until the lights went out and the suits of armor started to move on their own, to attack them!

They screamed as they tried to avoid being sliced and diced by the swords and spears thrown at them. Meanwhile, Ash was trying to get back to the exhibit with the mask but then two of the suits of armor got in his way, as if to prevent him from retrieving it. Before Ash could say a word, the guarding armor attacked him as well. There was complete chaos along with a ghostly mist in the room until light appeared and shown through the darkness, "Looks like I got back just in time." A woman of above average height with a dark tan that wore an female Archeologist outfit with blue pants, a pink sash and coat, huge earrings that matched the bluish green hair and a head band that successfully held the massive hair style back.

"Lenora!" Hawkes called out to her and everyone heard him perfectly,

"So you are the gym leader." Ash said calmly despite the situation and the woman nodded with his Pokémon by her side that was recognized as a Watchog like from the Battle Club.

"Yes I am but let's clean up this mess shall we?" Lenora said and Ash nodded while he finally managed to dodge the suits of armor before grabbing the human like mask from inside the display case. Then Ash showed it to the suits of armor who froze at the sight of it and the others noticed that it was crying somehow.

"This is yours right?" Ash asked to seemly no one but he went on, "Then take it. We had no right to do such things and now you can have it back like what you have been trying to do since it was stolen from your home." Ash then laid the mask on his open palm that later floated after the suits of armor fell apart with some energy appearing out of it that took the appearance of a small ghost that had arms stretched out like coat hangers or most light holders of its era; its eyes were completely red with a small drop at the bottom right, almost like a tear. Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Yamask is a Ghost-type Pokémon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations.}** Ash smiled as he saw that Yamask had gotten its mask back and started to soar around the room in delight. This caused the lights to go back on and the mist to disappear. Then Ash smile dropped into a frown, "Where are you going to go now Yamask?" The Spirit Pokémon stopped its dance and looked at Ash with a confused look like the others,

"Where Ash? Back to the ruins where it came from." Hawkes said and Iris and Cilan nodded but Lenora didn't.

"So that once some finds the ruins again and steal the mask once more?" Ash brought up a good point, nothing was stopping thieves from entering a tomb or ruins to steal treasure. "If it went into the wild, it will be hunted down since it is rare to see such a Pokémon outside of ruins." Ash added and Lenora nodded, seeing where this conversation was going,

"Do you really want to back to the ruins and wait until steals your mask again? To be chased down by bad people who to make money off of you?" Ash asked Yamask who was just floating with a heavy heart, of course it didn't but also it couldn't have wanted to go with Ash who had been giving the questions in the first place.

After giving itself a headache with the choosing, it used its power to levitate one of Ash's Pokéballs and let itself inside, caught. Ash managed to stop the Pokéball from crashing onto the ground with one his hands. Then the trainer sighed before looking at the Pokéball, "That was a tough choice you made Yamask. As your trainer, I promise you won't regret it."

XXXXX

"Here we are guys." Ash said as they stood outside the building that was called the Nacrene City Gym, "Let's go." After that misadventure at the museum and making some Pokémon exchanges between the Pokémon Center and the Ranch in Kanto, Ash's Pokémon were ready for this Gym Battle. Inside, they saw a familiar face; Lenora from the Nacrene City Museum and also the Gym Leader.

She looked to see the same trainer who challenged her to a battle for the basic badge. "Hello Ash. You ready?" Lenora greeted with friendless and enthusiasm.

"Yes I am, Lenora." Ash answered before being guided to a battle area further into the gym. There, he positioned himself on the challenger's side while Lenora was on the other side of the Gym Leader.

"The Battle between Lenora of the Nacrene City Pokémon Gym and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will get underway! Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon. Do all trainers agreed to these terms?" Both Ash and Lenora nodded so the referee gave the signal, "Battle Begin!"

"Lillipup! Shine through the darkness!" Out came from inside Lenora's Pokéball was the little and young Puppy Pokémon who showed bravery for its age.

'Despite being in its pre evolved state, it should be strong if it was trained by Lenora.' Ash though, 'in any case,' the said trainer took out a Pokéball, "Snivy! I need you!" Ash released his Grass Starter Type to begin this but Lenora had noticed something off about the Grass Snake Pokémon but before she could look at it longer, "Start with **Leaf Storm**!" Snivy had summoned a mass of leaves that raced to attack Lillipup whose trainer was distracted. "Recharge with **Coil** while using **Calm Mind**." Ash made Snivy go on standby while enhancing her stats, Ash is not taking any chances with this Gym Leader. "Now use **Energy Ball**!" Snivy gathered up power into a ball form that landed a strong hit after the Leaf Storm. All in all, that did a lot of damage to the Puppy Pokémon.

"That was nice, the way you caught me of guard but don't think it is going to happen again." Lenora smirked as Lillipup got back up despite the onslaught of enhanced moves, still it looked fatigued. "Time to do some of my own moves, use **Work Up** and then **Shadow Ball**!" Lillipup tensed and glowed red before shooting a ball of supernatural purple energy at Snivy who just waited for orders.

"Use your vines to break it apart." Snivy summoned her vines that intercepted the **Shadow Ball** and caused it to fall apart before it could hit the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"Tch. Use **Roar**!" Lenora tried another strategy but,

"**Taunt**!" Snivy had insulted and infuriated Lillipup, thus preventing the Puppy Pokémon from carrying out** Roar** status move. "Now use **Slam**." Snivy charged towards Lillipup with speed that surprised Lenora so she couldn't get a command in before the Grass Snake Pokémon literally slammed its body weight into Lillipup.

"**Take Down**!" Lenora knew that it was risky but she won't let anything else happen on behalf of her status as a Gym Leader.

"**Slam** once more!" Ash commanded and Snivy charged at Lillipup who was glowing in white energy and moving in the direction of the Grass Snake Pokémon. They both collided with each other with Lillipup feeling the force of Snivy's **Slam** attack and the recoil damage effects of **Take Down**; that caused the Puppy Pokémon to faint while Snivy remained strong and standing. Yet in that defeat, Lenora finally understood Ash's Snivy,

"So that's it. An Everstone." Lenora said and Ash nodded, "That explained how Snivy was able to learn those moves while remaining in it pre evolved form."

"Yes." Ash answered plainly,

"But if Snivy was this Powerful, then why did it…" "She." "She accept it? Snivy could be a Servine by now." Lenora asked,

"Because she also knows another Grass Starter Type from another region who couldn't properly use its new form with his original style and Snivy doesn't want to see herself like that." Ash said with honestly and Snivy nodding to back him up; Lenora now had more respect for the raven hair trainer.

"Lillipup is unable to battle! Snivy wins!" The referee announced and Lenora retuned the Puppy Pokémon to its ball. Ash returned Snivy as well but Lenora didn't care as she took out another Pokéball,

"Herdier! Help us go to the sun!" Out came the Loyal Dog Pokémon like from the Battle Club. Ash smirked as he had the right Pokémon for this,

"Riolu! I need you!" Ash released his Emanation Pokémon who faced her opponent. Lenora smirked as well,

"Getting more predictable here huh Ash?" The said trainer didn't even twitch at the taunt and neither did Riolu. "Anyway, let's start with **Shadow Ball**!" Herdier shot the same Ghost type Move at Riolu.

"Dodge and then move in to use **Force Palm**." Ash commanded and Riolu moved around the **Shadow Ball** and approached Herdier to use a super effective Fighting Type Move.

"Use **Protect**!" Lenora commanded her Loyal Dog Pokémon who surrounded itself in the same blue energy that was going to stop the **Force Palm**. Yet,

"Now use **Feint**!" Lenora gasped when Riolu started to move around in unpredictable motions before actually hitting Herdier and then landing the **Force Palm** after all.

In the stands, Iris was wondering how Riolu was able to bypass **Protect**. Cilan explained that **Feint** involves the Pokémon either make the Pokémon using **Protect** to lower its guard or break through the normal status move with a special energy. This was also a good move to use against a Pokémon using **Detect** as well.

Back in the arena, Lenora knew that her strategy was foiled and since Riolu could just avoid **Shadow Ball** again, "Use **Giga Impact**!" Herdier honed into all its energy into a charging attack towards Riolu.

"Wait for it…" Ash said while Riolu braced herself, "**Endure**!" The Emanation Pokémon braced for the force behind the fierce attack and Herdier was now unable to move after using up all its energy into that **Giga Impact**. "Now **Reversal**!" Riolu used its low health to power up this Fighting Type Move, "Now **Copycat**!" Lenora couldn't believe it as Riolu somersaulted and glowed in the same energy before charging into Herdier, causing the Loyal Dog Pokémon to fall.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Riolu wins!" Lenora sadly returned her Pokémon and yet at the same time, was impressed by the strength of Ash's Pokémon shown so far.

'Ash. You are not only a caring and thoughtful boy but also a very skilled Pokémon trainer. I can't wait to see you face the Champion with you real strongest.' The Gym Leader thought as she took out her signature and final Pokémon. "Watchog! Guide us with your light!" Lenora released the same Normal Type from the Museum.

"Croconaw! I need you!" Ash threw a Pokéball to release the Big Jaw Pokémon. In the stands, Iris and Cilan were getting excited; they saw that Ash's new Pokémon were already strong; they can't wait to see one of Ash's older Pokémon from the outside regions. "Use **Hydro Pump**!" Croconaw inhaled and released massive water from its mouth that could make Dewott's Water Gun look like a kid's squirt gun.

Lenora wasn't worried as she fought against trainers who use such moves like this, "Watchog, use **Mean Look** and then **Thunderbolt**!" The Lookout Pokémon used a mean glare that severed the connection between Croconaw and its Pokéball, then it summoned thunder and shot it towards the **Hydro Pump**; the electricity ran through the water as since the liquid was a natural conductor.

"Take it and use **Iron Tail **on the ground below you." Ash said and everyone was shocked to see the **Thunderbolt** just pass over Croconaw's body and into the ground harmlessly. "Now use **Ice Beam**!" Croconaw canceled its **Hydro Pump** and unleashed rays of freezing energy that froze Watchog.

"Watchog!" Lenora was starting to panic as her only Pokémon was helpless in its icy prison.

"**Scald**!" Croconaw then squirted out a super-heated and super-fast stream of water that hit the ice and melted it as well as leaving Watchog with a burn.

"Can you still fight?" Lenora asked of her Lookout Pokémon who, despite the damage and the burn, got up and nod. "Good! Now use **Low Kick**!" Watchog charged before reading its leg to trip Croconaw but,

"**Reflect**!" Ash commanded Croconaw to stop that **Low Kick** with a wall of energy that stopped the Fighting Type Move. "Now use **Superpower**!" Croconaw flexed her muscles that glowed with massive force before attacking Watchog with the super effective Fighting Type Move. The Lookout Pokémon was too beaten up to even stand or stay awake.

"Watchog is unable to battle! Croconaw wins and the winner of the Gym Battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced and cheers soon followed after such an exciting match. Both Gym Leader and Challenger returned their Pokémon before meeting each other in the middle of the battlefield.

"Ash. I knew that when I first saw you, you will prove yourself to be an excellent trainer." Lenora said, "You have shown skill and bravery in our match as well as undeniable trust in your Pokémon and concern for their state. It is my duty as the Gym Leader of the Nacrene City Gym to present the Basic Badge, proof that you have won against me." She said as she took out a badge that was shaped like a purple spine of a book, similar to those found in libraries. Ash just took it with a proud smile on his face as he placed it in his badge case. 'Another thing,' Lenora whispered into Ash's ear before he left to rejoin his friends, 'Once you and that lovely girl of yours become a couple, don't be shy to call me for advice. Both me and Hawkes will be waiting to hear.' Ash just blushed and nodded before hurrying off the field with thoughts of actually dating Iris, a girl he had a crush on ever since he first met her.

End of Chapter 5

***Hello Everyone! I know I made some mistakes including the berry from the Striation Gym Battle, but I am still getting better. I have finally decided on when Ash and Iris will seal their love with a kiss and finally become a couple. But I won't tell you anything else because what is the point of a surprise when everyone knows when it will happen.**

** And I can guess you are going to complain that Ash's match with Daniela was short. But as Ash explained, he only challenged her in order to show that the daycare teacher should divide time between her job and Pokémon training since the kids want to become Pokémon trainers, they will always go to her for advice. That is the real extent of Daniela's job and she needed to learn that soon or later. That is my reason for such a dull and short match so if you still want to complain, then use no flamers.**

** Another thing is that I understand that I gave Croconaw not one buy two moves that she, I am calling it a she like I said I would in earlier chapters, can't learn in the games; not by evolving, by Tm, by Tutor or by breeding. Still, the Anime does this anyways; they even made an episode where Protect was bypassed by a move other than Feint and Shadow Force! Look it up and please be easy on the flamers.***

** I also have been thinking on listing the groups by the end of every chapter so I don't get confused. Here it is now;**

**Ash: Pikachu, Shelgon, Croconaw, Pidove, Dewott, Tepig, Riolu, Snivy and Yamask.**

**Iris: Axew, Excadrill and Scolipede**

**Cilan: Pansage and Dwebble**


	6. New Friends, Rivals and Battles!

JICU

New Friends, Rivals and Battles! A Kiss Between Two Trainers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashbacks

**Pokémon **– Move Names

** {Pokémon}** \- Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_ "Ash. I knew that when I first saw you, you will prove yourself to be an excellent trainer." Lenora said, "You have shown skill and bravery in our match as well as undeniable trust in your Pokémon and concern for their state. It is my duty as the Gym Leader of the Nacrene City Gym to present the Basic Badge, proof that you have won against me." She said as she took out a badge that was shaped like a purple spine of a book, similar to those found in libraries. Ash just took it with a proud smile on his face as he placed it in his badge case. 'Another thing,' Lenora whispered into Ash's ear before he left to rejoin his friends, 'Once you and that lovely girl of yours become a couple, don't be shy to call me for advice. Both me and Hawkes will be waiting to hear.' Ash just blushed and nodded before hurrying off the field with thoughts of actually dating Iris, a girl he had a crush on ever since he first met her._

"How is the egg Ash?" After Ash's victory at the Nacrene City Gym, he and his friends continue on their journey throughout the Unova Region. Fortunately, Yamask had found Ash's Pokémon to be good company. Snivy thanked her trainer for the Everstone that allowed to stay the way she is before going into the company of Dewott who welcomed her approached; Snivy loved that about the Discipline Pokémon. Finally, Pidove was getting stronger alright, she feels just one major fight from evolving.

"It's going pretty good, there is a slight heartbeat inside. That means that it will evolve soon." Ash said as he was shining his Pokémon egg with a cloth, he wanted the Pokémon to be as healthy as it can before hatching.

"I must say that you are exceptionally gentle and knowledgeable on how to raise Pokémon eggs." Cilan remarked, "Did you handle them before?" Iris wanted to know as well.

Ash nodded as he went back to shining before finishing up, the proof was that the egg was sparkling in the sun's light. "I sure did, in fact it all started back in the Kanto Region. Where I was asked to locate some extinct Pokémon who lived in the subterranean caverns. After a wild ride trying to escape from them, I came across a Pokémon egg just laying around but I didn't take care of it." Ash started with a sad, faraway tone in his voice,

"Why not? You were the one that found the egg." Iris said to try and be gentle with Ash who blushed since she was getting awfully close; those last words Lenora said to Ash before he left Nacrene City still remained fresh in his mind.

"I did but one of my companions back then, actually took from me." Ash said and Iris was shocked to hear one of Ash's friends will do such a thing. "She was always one with a temper and loved to boss everyone around; she even accused me of being too irresponsible to handle an egg, like it was crime that I found it in the first place." Ash continued and Iris was getting even more worried as his tone was getting sadder. "I was going to give the egg to another of my friends who was training to become a world-class Pokémon breeder but she still insisted that she was the perfect person to take care of an egg so that ended there."

"Then had the egg ever hatched?" Cilan asked and Ash answered,

"Yes and into a Togepi, a very rare Pokémon, that stuck to her like glue." Ash started to sound happier, by a little. "Right now, Togepi is now a Togetic at a place that can't be found normally, the Mirage Kingdom. And that was the last that any of us had ever seen Togetic, I bet that he is happy living where his kind are the most welcome." Ash said, taking a look from the egg and into the sky; as if he is trying to see where this Togetic was. "Still, that wasn't the last time I was evolved with a Pokémon egg."

"Well we have all day, so please tell us more." Cilan said and Iris nodded which made Ash chuckle; he was starting to feel like a grandpa telling stories to his grandchildren.

"Well the second time I got an egg, I did hatch it and it became a very powerful ground type Pokémon that had won me plenty of Pokémon Battles so I was grateful to have been there for it. This egg, I didn't find, it was given to me as the grand prize for winning Pokémon race." Ash started and his friends nodded, "The next time I was involved with an egg, it was given to me again and this time, by a Pokémon Professor from Johto. Once it hatched, I didn't catch it." Ash continued, "I was asked to deliver the Pokémon back to its mother and I succeed but recently, the same Pokémon actually wanted me to catch it. Iris, you will know it as the Pupitar that helped me catch Pidove."

"So that was that strange Pokémon you used." Iris muttered since she couldn't get a good look at the Pokémon before.

"Yes and continuing on, the next egg was actually given to one of my friends that hatched into an Eevee, considered to be among the cutest Pokémon yet." Ash said and Iris just could only imagine what Ash meant, "Then there was another one given to another one of friends which hatched in a Happiny, who was very strong for its size. Finally, another of my friend had found an egg that actually hatched into a Starter Type Pokémon." That was the entire story and the audience just couldn't get enough but something had grabbed both of their attention when the egg started to glow. "Yikes! The egg is hatching!" Ash yelled while hurrying to place it on the pillow that came with it.

After glowing for a while, the egg started to take a different form. Once the light died down, in its place was a bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Its oval eyes are set to the sides of its head, and its teeth appear to be constantly exposed. There was a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body was cream-colored with thin arms and a red, scaly belly. It was carrying its loose, yellow skin around its legs, resembling trousers. Some of the loose skin seems to trail off to form or cover a tail. Ash silently took out his Pokédex and set the volume so that it won't startle the recently born Pokémon.

**{Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt.} **Ash nodded, that was important about this Scraggy. Speaking of which, when the Shedding Pokémon opened it eyes to see Ash, it got up and head-butted Ash just like what the Pokédex said but Ash didn't even budge.

"Uffth! That was a lot of power in that **Headbutt** there." Ash said while Scraggy started to rub its hard head against Ash; maybe since the raven hair trainer was able to take in that **Headbutt**, Scraggy thinks that Ash is its parent. "Scraggy." The shedding Pokémon then heard Ash ask for its attention before the said trainer shifted Scraggy to face Ash's companions. "I will like for you to meet my friends; that is Iris." Ash pointed towards the said girl who had Axew sticking out waving at Scraggy who smiled and waved back. "And that was Axew, he could be your big brother or something." The Shedding Pokémon nodded to Ash's words, "And that is Cilan, you will love food he makes for Pokémon." Scraggy nodded before hearing its stomach growl and blushed as a result; on the other hand, Ash's friends couldn't believe that Ash actually was able to tame Scraggy despite what the Pokédex said.

While having lunch, Scraggy was really enjoying the food that Ash and Cilan had made; it also was hearing a lot of adventures from Axew, the only Pokémon around its age group. Still, Scraggy was very restless, he had the urge to strength its head-butts on something but since Ash was declared by it as its parent, Scraggy didn't want to head-butt anyone else he saw. Ash noticed it and decided to take a little risk for the sake of his new Pokémon.

"Hey Scraggy." Ash said to get the attention of the Shedding Pokémon, "We are actually going to stay in this area to train. You can go train on your own but don't go off too far or you will get lost." Scraggy beamed that its parent was letting it go train so it nodded before running into the forest nearby for some rocks or tree bark. Yet in its enjoyment, Scraggy forgot about not going too far while banging its head into various trees in order to toughen itself. That is, until it actually slammed into a tree that was the nest for giant, yellow, spider-like Pokémon!

Their heads were yellow on top and light purple on the bottom. The Pokémon had two large, blue, forward-facing eyes with black pupils, and four, smaller, simple eyes sitting in a 2x2 pattern on its forehead; two long Pedipalps connected from the underside of its head, which are blue and hairless on their lower half and covered in thick yellow fur on the upper half. Four tufts of hair sprout from under their abdomen and grow upward. Two large tufts sprout from the left and right of the rear, while two smaller ones sprout from each side. The fur on its back is light purple and with three thick, yellow stripes running up from its rear.

Scraggy was shocked at its actions but soon then, instincts kicked in and the Shedding Pokémon actually stood its ground against them rather than running away. Yet Scraggy learned that it was hard to avoid their fast and powerful attacks and even harder to hit them with its **Headbutt **attack. Now, Scraggy was regretting that it forgot what its parent had told it; going against advice from a parent is always foolishness because half of the time, the kids who do it anyways don't get home to say sorry.

"**Flamethrower**!" The Pokémon then heard a voice that very familiar to Scraggy as a stream of fire scorched the ground between the Shedding Pokémon and the yellow spider Pokémon. Out came on the side of Scraggy was Ash's Shelgon who started down the horde of Pokémon, as if to say 'try to get closer'. "Nice going Shelgon! Are you okay Scraggy?" Ash then appeared on the same side and the said Pokémon were glad to see their trainer, especially Scraggy. "Now let's see what you all are…" Ash said as he took out his Pokédex to scan these Pokémon.

**{Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon. Galvantula attacks its prey by shooting electrically-charged threads and its front mandibles can hold down opponents.}** Ash smirked before turning to them, "I am sorry that my Scraggy had caused you trouble. I should have been paying more attention to him and now this will be the last time that you will be bothered by us."

Ash then walked back where he came with Scraggy in his arms, Pikachu on his shoulder and Shelgon back into his ball. The Galvantula horde just went back to their home, not even bothering to go after them since the all could see that Ash looks after his Pokémon very well. Once Ash got back to camp, he had told everyone about what happened and they were worried about Scraggy; Axew even crawled over to him to express the Tusk Pokémon's concerns.

"How about it Scraggy?" The said Pokémon looked up to Ash who had a Pokéball in hand, "Now you have a taste of a real battle, will you like to get stronger?" Scraggy couldn't believe that Ash wasn't even angry at him but when asked that question, who can resist. Scraggy took one paw and tapped the Pokéball which sucked the Shedding Pokémon inside, dinging only once. Ash looked at the Pokéball with soft eyes, "Welcome to the family Scraggy."

Meanwhile, Iris was still surprised that Ash had shown expert parenting skills ever since Scraggy had first been born. She now thought about that comment that Ash made about having kids with her, Iris will definitely trust Ash with her children.

XXXXX

"This is sure is a forest." Ash said as he and his friends walked through an area that was overgrown with ivy, grass and trees. "But how do we know we are approaching the exit and into the next town?"

"Trust me! I have been living in forests for most of my life, I know all about them." Iris said in a proud tone while puffing her chest out.

"Then tell us what you about _this_ forest." Ash said sternly and Iris actually sweat-dropped in nervousness. "Please tell us that you know where we are."

"H-how about we just go someplace high and look around?" Iris said in a manner to save herself from any harsh scolding; she was saved when Cilan joined in with a much calmer tone,

"I agree, it is only the proper and mature thing to do." Ash looked at Cilan and then loosened up his expression.

"Fine then." Ash said with Iris sighing in relief within her mind, "Then let's go to that tree over there." Ash pointed towards a massive tree in the distance, it was big enough to be seen from anywhere in the forest.

Yet before they can start moving, there was something coming from the tree branches and it aimed at Ash's Pikachu! "Dodge." Ash said simply while both trainer and Pokémon shifted out of the way, causing the thing to crash into a tree to their side. Iris flinched as she remembered when that was here days ago.

Then Ash was able to get a better look at the object only to see a caterpillar-like Pokémon with a broad, bitten leaf enfolding its head like a hood. Its large, spherical head was an orange-yellow with two small, close-together knobs on its forehead. Its eyes were black and circular, and its mouth had a downward-pointing, crescent-shaped orange snout with a sharp tiny tooth at either end. The underside between the snout and its neck is white. Its green body had three segments with a pair of stubby, spherical orange legs on each segment. Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce.}** Ash smiled as he never ran into such a Pokémon before; Unova will continue to surprise him by every Pokémon. Still, it seems that Sewaddle was restless and tried to attack Pikachu while Ash was looking it up in the Pokédex.

"So this Pokémon wants to fight us huh?" Ash smirked as well as Pikachu, "Okay then. Let's go then Pikachu." "Pika." The Mouse Pokémon readied himself while everyone else was getting a little nervous as this will be the first time they ever saw Ash use his Pikachu in battle.

Sewaddle just braced for battle and shot a string of sticky thread at Pikachu. "**Double Team**." Ash commanded Pikachu to create various copies of himself to dodge that move known as **String Shot** and confuse Sewaddle. "**Thunder Wave**." Pikachu then unleashed a charge of electricity that successfully paralyzed Sewaddle. "Now use **Slam**." Pikachu charged towards the Sewing Pokémon who surprised everyone when it managed to stop the yellow rodent with a dome of protective energy. "So you know **Protect** eh?" Ash chuckled, "That makes this even more amusing but we are in a hurry, Pikachu use **Feint**." The Mouse Pokémon nodded before moving in a manner that caused Sewaddle to drop its defensive dome, for Pikachu to hit it with enough force to send Sewaddle flying deeper into the forest.

Iris and Cilan were amazed at just how powerful even this taste of Pikachu's power, why the yellow rodent was just playing with Sewaddle who seemed to be a fierce Pokémon. Yet they then remembered why they wanted to move from the same spot in the first place.

Once they arrived, it was really much bigger in person. Still, Ash and Iris started to climb up the tree bark while Cilan stayed at the base to keep lookout. Then Cilan heard his friends gasped loudly, "What is it up there!?" No answer, until Cilan heard,

"Look out below Cilan!" The said trainer was confused until he saw Ash and Iris fall down with something in tow. Cilan raced to make way for them to land and once they did, the thing seemed to resemble a cocoon but that was short lived when it was revealed to be a person!

"What were you doing up there?" Iris asked to the strange figure who wore clothes of forest colors with a white undershirt visible.

"I was merely taking in the fresh air and energy of the forest! I am at the greatest of slumps for my work in capturing the likeliness of the great trees and those who live among them!" The man spoke even stranger than Cilan but Ash knew what he was saying,

"You are an artist who can't find anything to draw of." Ash said simple, brief and to the point. Iris and Cilan all understood that but,

"Why yes but how did you figure that one out?" The man asked and Ash took out a sketchpad,

"This fell out of your pockets if I believe." Ash answer and the man gently took it back, rejoicing until,

"This is my sketchpad but these drawings are not mine." He said and Iris was getting confused about this,

"There should been something on the cover that you don't recognize." Ash said and the man looked and saw something alright but before he could say another word, "Iris, can you check out the drawings and tell him whose those are?"

"Um…sure." Iris walked over to check it out before turning to Ash, "Hey these drawings are yours Ash!" The man gasped,

"So you are an artist too?" Ash nodded,

"It is a hobby I have developed, helps me focus on my Pokémon and also to help me remember my journeys since I seem to have a trend for meeting up with rare Pokémon." Ash said before taking out another sketchpad before opening it to reveal drawings of the forests. "Now I believe these are yours."

"Why yes I did draw them." The man said before exchanging sketchpads with Ash, "Still I must say that your work is very beautiful and very well drawn."

Ash sighed before sitting down on a nearby rock while everyone else found something relatable to use. "Thanks but I hadn't been drawing for as long as you have Burgh." Ash addressed this man by name that shocked everyone.

"You mean you are Burgh, the Castelia City Gym Leader?" Cilan had heard of his fellow Gym Leaders but never had the chance to meet them personally.

"I am but I don't recall ever introducing…" Burgh halted before smiling, "My name was the sketchpad that fell from the treetops.

Ash nodded before shifting through his sketchpad, "That's right but still I have something to show you guys. I have been waiting for the right time to bring it up." Iris and Cilan were confused as they saw Ash with his sketchpad already. They were surprised when Ash turned to a certain page and showed his drawing of Zekrom.

"That's is so cool!" Iris was delighted to see the picture of a Dragon Type while Cilan and Burgh were another story altogether.

"How is that a trainer of you actually find or even caught a glimpse of such a mythical Pokémon? Most never get to see the Deep Black Pokémon in their entire lives!" Burgh viewed his shock but Ash never stirred,

"Simple, we never found Zekrom." Ash said and Pikachu nodded, "It was like he found us." That got their attention so Ash went on, "It was actually when we first arrived in Unova from our home region of Kanto. One of the reasons we are traveling is to find out everything we can about Zekrom so maybe we answer why it appeared before us." Ash explained before taking on a sad tone, "So far nothing was to be found. Only that knowledge on Zekrom is scarce." Ash's friends couldn't believe that the cool and collected Ash they knew actually fell into depression.

But before they could say another word, they heard a cry from deeper in the woods. It sounded like a Pokémon in distress so the trainers hurried towards the source to see that Sewaddle was hanging on for dear life on top of a Deerling. Burgh raced over to try and calm the Season Pokémon but when that happened, Sewaddle was thrown off first. Ash then realized something about the direction that the Sewing Pokémon was headed; his fears were confirmed when it turned out to be a river dead ahead!

"Sewaddle!" Ash tried to reach for the Sewing Pokémon but it was too late and Sewaddle fell into the accelerating waters. Then Ash, in a hurry, shook off Pikachu before jumping into that same river!"

"Pikapi~! Pikachu~!" The yellow rodent cried for the others while trying to catch up with his trainer who swam towards Sewaddle and caught it. Then Ash saw a rock nearby and grabbed onto it to anchor himself. Yet the weight of the trainer and Pokémon were obviously too much for the rock and sooner or later, it dislodged and the duo fell back into the river which was ending with a waterfall! Ash then took in Sewaddle to brace the Sewing Pokémon for any crash at the bottom yet they were stopped by a string of thread like before.

They looked up to see the others with a Pokémon Ash never saw before but that wasn't important as the strange Pokémon hoisted them from the river and onto the bank. Once there, Iris had crashed into Ash as she was yelling on how 'reckless' he acted while Pikachu was just glad that his trainer managed to survive yet another life-or-death situation and once again for another Pokémon.

"That was foolhardy and reckless to be sure Ash." Burgh spoken down the said trainer, "But it was all for a Pokémon who had supposedly attacked you out of a challenge today so that will be understandable." Ash smiled,

"Thanks Burgh, it always happens whatever I caused it or not. At least my life will never be boring." Ash said and the other trainers excluding Iris could only shake their heads as only Ash will say such things so causally. Ash then scanned Burgh's Pokémon,

**{Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon and Sewaddle's final evolutionary form. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together.} **It turned out that Sewaddle had its leaf hood stolen by some Patrat for its healing purposes while the Sewing Pokémon was trying to find a replacement when it fell onto the Deerling. Leavanny had made a replacement that fitted Sewaddle perfectly, the Sewing Pokémon was now glad to get a new hood.

Much later, at a house that Burgh had built when he needed to house his work and sleep in a bed for once, everyone was able to finally get directions to Castelia City. Iris was feeling a bit embarrassed when she, without thinking, had embraced Ash while scolding him. Meanwhile, Ash was wondering why Sewaddle wasn't returning to the forest to find another challenge; the Sewing Pokémon had been rubbing against the said trainer like a cat to its owner or parent.

"Oh how wonderful!" Burgh proclaimed once he noticed Sewaddle's behavior as well, "This little one wishes to bond with you Ash!" The said trainer looked at Sewaddle to confirm it and the Sewing Pokémon nodded which made Ash smiled before taking Sewaddle into his hands; then he touched foreheads which sparked from the setting sun. "AWW! SWEET INSPIRATION!" Burgh then yelled at the top of his voice, "This beautiful moment has left me with the prefect idea for my next project!"

Ash said nothing and neither did Sewaddle before the former took out a Pokéball that the latter touched on its own; now Sewaddle was Ash's Pokémon and that started something beautiful to be sure of.

XXXXX

After the adventures in Pinwheel Forest, out heroes have arrived at a super mall building. "So this is where that new PokéMart is Cilan?"

"Oh yes. This where Unova trainers go to replenish on their supplies, buy new Pokémon items an even go to get their Pokémon evaluated." Cilan explained and Ash got even more interested once they entered the PokéMart. True to Cilan's words, there were trainers to the brim all there for what they can buy before setting off on their journeys again. And there was even a long line of trainers all waiting for something.

"Why are we waiting?" One of them said after Ash decided to ask himself, "I guess you are new but we are here for our Pokémon to be evaluated by a Pokémon Connaisseuse or a female Connoisseur. They say that if the Connaisseuse approves of your Pokémon then you are good to go but if otherwise, you may need to rework your team altogether. That is why a lot of trainers come here, to get such an honor."

Ash understood but wasn't interested in it at all because he personally thought it was other people telling Trainers what to do with their Pokémon. He just wished them all good luck and went back to looking up some supplies he may need. Just when Ash had finished paying for it all including ingredients for Pokémon food, he saw Iris hurrying towards him. "Ash! Some woman had started an argument with Cilan and she won't listen to any of us!"

Ash nodded and let Iris take him to where Cilan was and he was there alright with indeed a woman yelling at him. She was of medium height and weight for women of her age but she had purple hair in curls that shone brightly in sunlight. She was also wearing black pants, a red vest over a red purple shirt with bands around each of the main arms that was supposedly making her look graceful.

Ash walked over and coughed loud, "Ahem!" That managed to catch their attention, "Madam, you are causing a scene here and unless you have reason for barking at one of my friends then we should take it outside." Ash said calmly while dragging the woman by the hair painfully. Then Ash turned to the people watching, "Nothing to discuss here, go back to your shopping."

Once they were outside the mall, Ash threw the woman to ground after letting go of her hair. "Now tell us your name and what you have against Cilan." Ash said in stern tone as the woman got back on her feet and dusted the dirt off.

(Now I am clueless on French phrases when it came to Burgundy so please be gentle.)

"Par secousse~! Is this any way to treat a lady like mon ei?" She yelled at Ash who just stared her down with Pikachu already getting annoyed. "Either way, je dire, my name is Burgundy and mon suis going to be a world class Connaisseuse that will best a affreux home like your friend here!" Ash looked at Cilan who was trying to settle this heated moment,

"That still doesn't explain why you hate Cilan so much." Ash said and Iris nodded while Burgundy cleared her throat.

"This man humiliated, ~humilia, me and my precious Pokémon, ~sot!" Burgundy shouted at Cilan quick and to the point. Ash and Iris looked at Cilan with suspicious eyes,

"I always thought you as a Gym Leader were going to help trainers, not make them give up on their journey altogether." Ash said in a tone that demanded an explanation and Cilan said that he didn't. "But if that is the case, why are you still chasing after Cilan? You must have won at the Gym by now." Burgundy nodded before glaring at Cilan once again.

"I did try a second time, ~deuxieme fois, but Cilan ran away like a coward, ~Couard!" Ash was not convinced,

"Or perhaps that you challenged the gym after Cilan joined us since I beat both him and his brothers." Ash brought up and before Burgundy could protest, he took out his Badge Case and revealed that he had gained the Trio Badge.

"Call it whatever you like, ~ quoi que!" Burgundy shouted, "I demand a rematch! ~ maintenant!" She proclaimed, right into Cilan's face literally. Cilan sighed as he knew no way out of this. So they went into an open field a good distance away from the mall. Ash made himself the referee,

"The battle between Burgundy and Cilan of Striation City will get under way. Each trainer is allowed to use only one Pokémon. Once the Pokémon from either side faints, the match is over. Do both trainers agree to this terms?" Ash presented the conditions of the match,

"Indeed." Cilan answered in his neutral tone while Burgundy,

"~Nettoyer!" She proclaimed in her sad attempt to be graceful.

With those words said, Ash raised his hand. "Battle Begin!"

"Dwebble! Embrace us with your wonderful presence!" Cilan released his Rock Inn Pokémon while Burgundy smirked,

"Dewott! Show us you power!" Out came the Discipline Pokémon like the one that Ash owns. Burgundy thought she had this in the bag but what she doesn't know was that Dwebble had fought against a trained Dewott plenty of times during training. "**Water Gun**!" Dewott shot a stream of water towards the Rock and Bug Type Pokémon.

"Use **Protect**!" Dwebble went back into his shell and glowed in a defensive energy that deflected the **Water Gun**.

"Defense huh? That will only work until it doesn't anymore. **Fury Cutter**!" Dewott raced towards Dwebble with glowing claws,

"**Protect **once more!" Dwebble used his energy to make sure that **Fury Cutter** didn't do as much as a scratch on him.

"All you are doing is defending and I will see that Dewott was end your Pokémon! **Water Pulse** now!" Dewott homed in on its control over water to submerge Dwebble in a ball of violent water until Dwebble feel to the ground in his shell again. Yet Dwebble didn't faint and Burgundy noticed it. "Why didn't Dwebble get affected by that **Water Pulse**!?"

"Simple, my Dwebble's special ability is Sturdy. That allows Dwebble to take in moves that deal heavy damage with just one last bit of health left." Cilan revealed and Ash smiled at the green haired trainer's strategy, seeing that going on all offense had made Burgundy's Dewott exhausted. "Now it is our turn! Use **Shell Smash**!" Dwebble left his shell and cracked its skin around him, successfully increasing its attack power and speed while leaving him even more vulnerable. "**X-Scissor**!" Dwebble channeled energy into his claws,

"**Razor Shell**!" Burgundy had commanded her Dewott in a desperate plea and the Discipline Pokémon used its twin scallops against Dwebble yet the Rock Inn Pokémon increased power had canceled the **Razor Shell** and sent Dewott down to the earth, fainted.

"Dewott is unable to battle! Dwebble wins and the winner of the match is Cilan from Striation City!" Ash announced like a real referee does and Iris jumped in joy that her friend had won the match while showing that rude and self-centered Burgundy a thing or two.

"No! No! No! NO!" Burgundy whined while returning her Dewott until she pulled a 180, "That was merely a setback, I will win against you someday Cilan!" Burgundy then raced away with her Pokémon while yelling about training mixed with French phrases.

XXXXX

Now that Cilan had gained an unwilling rivalry, he had increased the training of his Pokémon; he even bought a Leaf Stone in case Pansage wished to evolve. Dwebble also took to his training as well. Meanwhile, Ash and Iris had been doing the same with their Pokémon since the topic was fresh in the air and that Ash needs to prepare for his Gym Battle in Castelia City.

Ash's Pidove trained herself to the ground and learned a few moves including **Double Team**, **Air Slash**, **Roost** and even **Aerial Ace**. Dewott continued his training but since he knew that once he fully evolves, his body will demand a different fighting style altogether; he had heard stories of such things from Ash's Torterra. Snivy's training was going along pretty good as well while Tepig had wished to evolve after hearing about an encounter with a Pignite from Snivy herself. Sewaddle also trained hard and learned **Razor Leaf** and **Bug Bite** since it has a limited move set currently as she was; Ash did confirm Sewaddle to be female while training. Yamask was also having a good time, he showed to have known **Haze**, **Night Shade**, **Will-O-Wisp** and **Ominous Wind** so Ash was able to train it into learning **Shadow Ball**,** Calm Mind** and **Hex** in order to grant Yamask better use of his older moves. Finally, Riolu was helping Scraggy with his own moves since they both are Fighting Types; the Shedding Pokémon learned **Leer**, **Faint Attack**, **Swagger **and **Dark Pulse** on its own while Riolu taught him **Brick Break**, **Bulk Up** and **Force Palm**. All in all, Scraggy was urging to try out his new moves.

Iris wasn't having much luck since her Excadrill was still disobedient of her so she was only able to train Axew and Scolipede. The former did improve a lot, learning **Slash** and **Dragon Claw** as well as **Dragon Dance** on Ash's advice; the latter gained some new moves which included **Toxic**, **X-Scissor**, **Swords Dance** and **Hyper Beam**.

After that rush, it was time to cool down for some food and all that training had made the Pokémon hungry as well. Everything went smoothly as the day went by until the ground started to ripple which caused everyone to go on their guard and they had a surprise alright, a Sandile had appeared out of a hole it made but there was something else about this Sandile that Ash and Iris seem to recognize,

"That is the Sandile that helped us out at the hot springs!" Iris proclaimed and Ash nodded as well as the other Pokémon who were there as they remembered this Sandile as well. "What is it doing here?"

"Maybe it is searching for a battle? That is the main reason why Pokémon follow me and Pikachu around the regions." Ash suggested and the Sandile nodded before reading itself for a fight but before anyone else could even react, there was a strong gust of wind that threatened to blow everyone off of the ground. Ash, Iris and Cilan hurried to return their Pokémon while trying to hold their ground which could have been said for the Sunglass Sandile as it was blown off of its feet and into the ground again only harder. Then it started to notice something, its Sunglasses were gone!

"Hey where is my hat?" Ash asked as he noticed that his hair was now bare for the first time in front of his Unova friends. They all teased him about how cute he looked without it until Cilan shouted,

"Where is one of my serving domes?!" Cilan panicked when he did a check on his chef and cooking inventory. Now it was beginning to become clearer; this was a robbery! Since Sandile was robbed as well, he started to go into the way of the wind since it was easier for any thieves to ride it into that same direction.

They then saw, in a clearing, three Pokémon that resembled ducklings. Each of them had two feathery tufts on its head that connect at the bottom, forming a V-shape. They had a darker blue, feathery underside which makes it appear as if it were in mid-molting. It has yellow, webbed feet and a small tail. Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled diver, Ducklett swims underwater in search of its favorite food: peat moss.} **Ash frowned; that didn't explain why these Ducklett will want with their things. But before Ash could do anything else, Sandile charged to get his sunglasses back.

Yet that only allowed the Desert Croc Pokémon to be seen by the Ducklett and they scattered while wearing their stolen items. Now that they were airborne, Sandile can no longer reach them. They taunted Sandile about it until they all heard, "**Thunder Wave**!" The Ducklett Trio hurried to avoid that surge of electricity. But in the process, they had scattered and the wind had messed up their ability to fly so they were all grounded. Sandile then chased after the one with its sunglasses.

Ash then emerged from the bush with Pikachu sharing the angry look on his face, "I don't see what is so funny about stealing other people's stuff but you going to give those back." Even though Ash had made an intimidating impression on them, the remaining Ducklett had charged towards the said trainer with his Pikachu. "Fine then, use **Iron Tail**." Pikachu nodded before joining in the air with his tail glowing in metal shine before hitting both Ducklett, sending them across the pond nearby while leaving the hat and serving dome behind.

Iris and Cilan couldn't help but gap at Pikachu's performance; it was starting to be obvious that Pikachu is a high level Pokémon that can only find a challenge with the Elite Four and the Champion. Then Ash placed his hat back on with a smile before picking up the serving dome while brushing off any dirt on it. "I believe this is yours Cilan." Ash said while his friends were frozen in shock and awe in the bushes.

"Oh…" Cilan regained his focus upon hearing Ash's voice. "Thanks." The trainer said before returning back to the campsite while Ash had fun with a still Iris before guiding her back as well. But their troubles were not over yet when a Pokémon emerged from the bushes nearby while wearing familiar eye wear.

It resembled a reptilian Pokémon with a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail. It had six thick, black stripes on its body: one at shoulder level, one around its midsection, one around its hips, and three on its tail. Each stripe is topped with a triangular spike on its back. The stripes around its midsection cross two spikes, one on each side of its back. Its arms were short and thin, with a black band around them at the elbow. Each hand contained three short fingers, each with a white claw. Its legs were thick with a band around each ankle, and a stripe above the knee that does not wrap around. Its flat feet each had three white claws. Finally, its head was ovoid with a long snout, and small eyes surrounded by a thick black membrane. Two of its front and rear teeth are visible overlapping its lower jaw. A black stripe sits on the bridge of the snout just behind its large nostrils.

Ash thought that this was someone familiar so he took out his Pokédex,

**{Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark.} **"Si this is the same Sandile from when this whole mess had started?" Iris proclaimed as she heard that this Desert Croc Pokémon is the evolved form of the Sunglass Sandile.

"That is probably right Iris. And it looked like wants the same match as before the Ducklett had ruined it." Ash said with a smile as Pikachu got off to face this Krokorok.

"But Ash, Krokorok is a ground type. Won't Pikachu be in trouble?" Iris asked with concern that made Ash smile; something caused her to blush for some reason she didn't understand other than it made him look handsome (I didn't say that! ).

"Nice of you to show that you are worried but if Pikachu was weak to Ground Types then we need more training." Ash said turning away from Iris and towards the Sunglass Krokorok, "We have some things to back us up so just stand back and watch."

Iris and Cilan then just that when Krokorok had dug into the ground. But Ash and Pikachu were worried,

"Let's show it with **Magnet Rise**." Pikachu then levitated off the ground with electromagnetism and avoided Krokorok when it tried to emerge after sensing that Pikachu had raised off the surface. It then tried to attack the yellow rodent with a **Bite **attack one after another but Pikachu had always proved to be the fastest Pokémon in this match. "Now **Iron Tail**." Pikachu's tail had turned metal and landed an ineffective move that still did damage. Then Krokorok started to fight serious when it summoned rocks in a manner that reminded Iris and Cilan of the rock type move that Ash's Bayleef had used at the Striation Gym.

"Ash! What are you going to do about that move!?" Iris yelled out to Ash who just kept his smirk while looking at Pikachu who seemed to want to do something,

"Go ahead Pikachu. This will be the first move you will learn since Hoenn." Ash told his best friend who nodded before running off without Ash's orders and jumped into the air with a ball of Electricity on his tail.

Once Krokorok had launched its storm of sharpen stones, the ball of lightning had deflected each of them back at the Desert Croc Pokémon was hit with enough force to send it flying off. That reminded Ash and Pikachu of the troublesome Team Rocket; speaking of whom, the two best friends realized that they had never ran into them or the trio never once tried to take Pikachu like they did for years since day one.

"That was amazing!" Iris yelled like an excited little kid, "When Pikachu used that ball of lightning against Krokorok was pure genius!"

"Indeed, I have never seen a Pikachu use Electro Ball for the first time and mastered it on the same day." Cilan said while Pikachu was rubbing his head in embarrassment after the yellow rodent had settled on his trainer's shoulder.

"Thanks guys, I was glad that we were able to please you and I am proud of Pikachu since all that training had caused wonders for his strength." Ash said before he started to rub the Mouse Pokémon on the head to which Pikachu purred and cried in happiness to it. Ash's friends found it cute and just let the two best buddies enjoy their company together but one thing is for sure, now that Pikachu has learned a new move and that the Sunglass Sandile had finally evolved; the gang may never stop running into trouble and maybe even Krokorok again.

XXXXX

"So are we getting closer Cilan?" Ash asked after they managed to reach civilization once more and the only thing in the way was a bridge.

"Yes and this bridge we have to cross is not just any bridge. It is the biggest one in the entire Unova Region." Cilan explained, "It is called the Skyarrow Bridge." Iris smiled,

"I bet the view from the top is just amazing." Axew agreed but Ash decided to joke about that,

"At what? I get a good view of something amazing on the other side of Cilan." Ash then left that hanging along with a blushing Iris who thought that he meant those words. "Anyways, I have to call Professor Juniper about what just happened." Ash said as he approached a simple store that had a video phone with a Pokémon transporter as well. But then Ash had to stop when a woman had nearly ran into him in her haste. "Sorry about that."

"No it was my undoing." The woman modestly replied as Ash continued on his way into the store to call Professor Juniper.

"Oh so you have obtained four new Pokémon since we last saw each other Ash?" The regional Professor asked and Ash nodded. "Well if I have to take a guess then you are training them perfectly. I would love to meet them once we run into each other again."

"I am sure they will love to meet you Professor but I will keep in touch anyways." Ash said before ending the message to join up with his friends before noticing that the same woman had been looking as old pictures of a boat that ran on the same river that separated him and Castalia City. "That is the same bridge that we were going to cross." Ash said before turning to the woman in question. "Did you live around here?"

"No not anymore." The woman said before leaving the store and pretty soon, Ash and his friends were fully equipped and ready to go but when they arrived out of the store, a dense fog had appeared out of nowhere. While Ash and his friends were trying to figure this one out, an officer had appeared.

"Oh the fog is back again." She was of average height with a uniform that fitted her body shape perfectly. "But not to worry because here comes Swanna!" Out came was a beautiful swan like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak is long and yellow topped with a black tip, and it has several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop; it possessed a long, curving neck. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of its head, were present on the underside, and its large wings are positioned so that they curve away from its body. Finally, its legs are small, and its webbed feet dark. Ash scanned the Pokémon,

**{Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ducklett. Because of its long, powerful neck, Swanna can deliver forceful attacks with its beak.} **"Now Swanna, use **Defog**!" The officer yelled and Swanna blew its wing to stir up wind intended to blow away to fog but nothing happened.

"Are you one of the Officer Jennies of Unova?" Ash said despite how awkward the moment was for the female police officer.

"Yes I am but **Defog** never failed before." Officer Jenny was trying to figure it out as well but ash didn't have time to waste. He told his friends to follow him to the bridge, where the fog seemed to originate from. Then they felt something was repelling them from progressing on the bridge and the gang saw a Pokémon above that looked down on them with anger and resentfulness.

"What is that Pokémon?" Ash said as he observed it; the Pokémon was a humanoid Pokémon with a primarily black body. Its head is teardrop-shaped, with a white, bow-like fixture attached to the base of its tip; the black skin on its head opens onto its purple face with a zig-zag pattern resembling bangs. It also has large, heavy-lidded eyes with blue irises and white pupils, as well as a small mouth with red lips. Four flat, black disks flank each side of its head. Its body is split into four progressively-larger tiers, with its head and arms being attached to the smallest, uppermost tier. Its arms are thin, ending in small, purple hands with white disks at the wrists. Each tier of the body has a white, bow-like fixture on its front. Ash then took out his Pokédex,

**{Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon. Gothitelle's Psychic power is so great that it is said to warp space around it, and distort reality in the process.} **"I don't think that Gothitelle is going to let us pass." Cilan said as soon as the Pokédex was finished,

"And since it won't tell us why without a fight…" Ash trailed off as he got back on his feet, "Then I will give it one. Scraggy, we need you!" Out came the eager Shedding Pokémon, "This will be your first fight since training. Are you up for it?" Scraggy nodded and before he could attack,

"But Scraggy is a Fighting type Ash, and Fighting Types are weak against…" Iris was complaining but when Gothitelle tried to use **Psychic** on Scraggy, nothing happened. "Psychic types?"

"Yes but Scraggy is also a Dark Type which are immune to Psychic type moves. Now use** Dark Pulse**." Ash commanded Scraggy who homed in on his dark type energy and released a string of dark chains that hit Gothitelle; the Astral Body Pokémon then fell onto the bridge, "Now use **Bulk Up** and then **Force Palm**." Scraggy tensed and flexed its muscles before moving in for a mean **Force Palm** that caused Gothitelle to become paralyzed. "**Leer**!" Scraggy then intimidated Gothitelle down who lowered its defenses but not before setting up **Light Screen**, "Now **Brick Break**!" Scraggy managed to shatter the **Light Screen** but before the Shedding Pokémon could hit Gothitelle again, someone got in the way.

"Stop! Don't hurt Gothitelle!" Ash commanded Scraggy to hold up and the Shedding Pokémon halted before Ash returned him back into his Pokéball. Gothitelle then managed to break out of the paralysis and yet didn't attack the woman,

"You are from the store and I guess that you know this Gothitelle." Ash said calmly as Iris and Cilan caught up with him.

"Yes! My name is Sally! I am sorry that she is causing you trouble! Just don't hurt her!" The woman, now called Sally, begged of Ash to spare the Gothitelle.

"Fine but only if you will tell me everything about Gothitelle and this bridge and don't even think of leaving anything out." Ash said and Sally nodded but before she could say a word, Gothitelle glowed and the surroundings changed to the same river but there was no bridge.

"I remember this." Sally said, "I was just a little girl when I helped my family run the ferry business across the river and back. That was also when I first meant Gothitelle, when it was a simple Gothita lost and without a home." The scene changed to see a much younger version of the woman encountering a small Pokémon that resembled Gothitelle. "We had fun helping out the business as the best of friends but that was when they started on the bridge, things have started to go bad."

Once again, the surroundings morphed to when a bridge was being built and the girl with her Gothita now just lying around doing nothing. "It got worse when someone came to us," the gang saw a man in a suit approaching the family who ran the ferry. "He said that when the bridge was finished, our business will go bankrupt and we will have to sell the land in order to pay for needs. But Gothita didn't want to leave," Ash and friends then saw that the small Psychic Pokémon attack that man in a suit before the surroundings had morphed to show that the base for the ferry was starting to rot and erode with the Gothita all alone on the bridge, resentful that it had caused its new home and family to be ruined for the sake of money.

Then the flashback had ended with them remaining on the bridge but the fog had disappeared and Gothitelle was nowhere to be found. Ash and friends realized that the story had made them tear eyed but they needed to get a move on so they said goodbye to Sally who had seen Gothitelle before the Astral Body Pokémon waved and vanished. Sally then had to listen to Officer Jenny wonder on how the mist had disappeared. This was defiantly an adventure to remember.

XXXXX

"Here we are friends, Castelia City." Ash couldn't belief it, after adventure and another, he had finally made it to where he promised Burgh to have Gym Battle and they headed towards the Pokémon Center to rest up before that of course.

Yet it was not to be as came the hordes of Strange Pokémon that crawled all over the buildings and attacked anything in sight; People or Pokémon. They were centipede-like Pokémon with a pronounced hump on the upper portion of its body. The thorax and head are mainly magenta with black markings that consist of rings on its shoulders, a band around each antenna, and an upside-down 'Y' on its neck. A prominent ridge leading down to a pointed tip splits the top half of their heads, and their lower jaw is black. It has round, heavy-lidded eyes that bulge away from the head slightly. Their dark green abdomen is segmented, and it has four pairs of stubby black legs. Finally, they had two short feelers banded with black extend from its hindquarters.

This time, Ash couldn't scan them as chaos soon arose and the gang had found themselves in the middle of it all. Despite that, they were able to find Burgh who said that these Pokémon were originating from the sewer lines. In there, the smell was enough to make them reconsider but the situation still called for it. Ash then found endless swarms of them coming from the sewers alright, he then silently took out his Pokédex and scanned them;

**{Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail.} **Ash nodded before stirring clear of them for the sake of Iris's tendency to get worried. Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye before running towards it while his companions were chasing after him.

Once they had arrived where Ash had stopped, they saw a Venipede stuck in an open pipe! Burgh gasped as the helpless Bug and Poison Type struggled to get out; he then saw that Ash was trying to get it out! "Please be careful Ash! Their ability is Poison Point which poisons anything that comes into contact with them!" Ash nodded before finally freeing the Venipede who managed to get out of his hand and flee to the wall where it used its fellers to imitate a deafening sound wave.

"It is using **Screech**!" Cilan said as he clutched his ears.

"It thinks that we are its enemies!" Iris yelled as well,

"Venipede you have to stop!" Ash tried to tell Venipede who stopped its attack due to an injury on its back. Ash then approached Venipede, "You are hurt and moving around is going to get worse. You need to relax, we are not here to harm you." As Ash tried to get to Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon started to move its fellers again.

"Ash, please stop! It will attack again!" Iris begged of Ash who didn't even listened as he tried to assure Venipede yet it attacked him! "Ash!" Iris shouted out to the said trainer who didn't even fight back, just took in the blow and still tried to help Venipede. Pikachu was able to talk to Venipede that no one will harm it and the Centipede Pokémon finally opened up to them but something wasn't right as Ash started to blush a blue color before started to sound weak before collapsing.

"ASH!" Iris screamed as the collapsed body of her friend. "He had been poisoned! We need an antidote!" Iris started to panic as Cilan took out some from his pack while Burgh took care of Venipede. Thankfully, the antidote worked and Ash was cured but the big news breaker came when Iris dove into Ash's embrace once more, "Why!? Why do you have to be so reckless!? WHY!?"

Ash was silent before hugging Iris back and kissing her on the forehead, "Because if I took my life even safer than I will give up on being a Trainer." Everyone gasped, "Even in cities and our own rooms, we are always in danger and trying to avoid it all every second of our lives is not the way to live. Once we go on our journeys, we place ourselves in danger all the time and sometimes we need to get hurt for others or our Pokémon. Besides, how can I protect my friends and myself at the same time?" No one ever tried to answer that last question before realizing that they have a mess up on the surface to clean up. They climbed back out while Iris never let Ash's side, like he will vanish if she did.

Ash then took Iris onto his back and began to search the city for something. But before Iris can even ask what it was, they both saw that a very familiar trainer were leading others onto to attack the swarm! "Trip! What are you doing!?"

"Oh it is you from the boonies with your little stalker." Trip said coolly and rudely but Ash wasn't intimidated as he laid Iris down. "As for what we are doing, can't you see? We are protecting this city from the attacking Venipede!"

"Attacking us? And who left one just to die in the sewers!? They don't even want to be here!" Ash shouted to get their attention while scanning the new Pokémon that Trip had obtained that resembled a lamp that floated with a clear light with eyes.

**{Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well.}**

"You are shouting nonsense loser. So what that one of them got stuck in the sewers, they attacked us first!" Trip yelled but Ash was not to be even regretting his words.

"Then you need to find the leader before you try to use fire on the Venipede!" Trip then pushed Ash aside when the latter pointed to a slightly larger Venipede that looked over the horde and challenged the leader. But when Trip tried to have his Lampent use **Shadow Ball** on the leader, Ash jumped in front of it!

Before Trip could ridicule Ash on being so reckless, that same Venipede that was stuck in the pipe walked over to Ash and snuggled against him. "You see? Venipede can be gentle when they aren't provoked."

"That is true, we need to reach our hearts to them in order to solve any problem." Burgh appeared and said which caused Trip to recall his Lampent and walk away without a second thought.

"Burgh!" Cilan yelled as he too appeared but with a woman with a nurse's uniform and pink hair in a special style along with a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears are cream-colored as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembles a jacket. There are three digits on its hands and two on its feet. It had a puffy, white tuft for a tail. It had floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. It was an Audino, the Hearing Pokémon who use their extra-large ears to detect even the faintest of sounds in eggs or patients, making them the prefect partners to nurses.

After having Audino use **Heal Pulse **on the Venipede from the pipe and using a special flute, Burgh was able to lead the horde out of the city with the help of trainers, guiding the stray Venipede from the alleyways which even caused Ash's Pidove to finally evolve in a Tranquill after one of them tried to attack out of fear instinct. When that was done, the Venipede along with their leader had settled into the grounds around the city where they will never leave to cause trouble for the city again.

XXXXX

After the invasion was over and the mess was cleaned up, the trainers were resting themselves and their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center as it was one of the first buildings to be fixed up first. Yet Nurse Joy and her team of Pokémon healers were overworked so other Trainers volunteered to help out and they just about caught up with the demand. So right now, the entire lobby was filled with exhausted Pokémon and people waiting on to be healed.

Ash was actually outside on a bench, just looking at the sunset. He had a lot on his mind a wanted some fresh air while his Pokémon get rested up. But this moment was going to be even more and before Ash could get up, he saw Iris approaching him with a worried expression on her face. "Hello Iris, I was about to come look for you." Ash noticed that Iris blushed at hearing those words,

"O-oh! W-well…same here Ash." Iris seemed to be nervous about something as Ash gave her some room on the bench. When she sat down, there was awkwardness since this is the first time in a while that they were in one place alone. "I-I have something to tell you Ash," Iris tried to speak but lost her words in her throat.

"Really?" Ash asked and Iris could just nod before noticing that the former was blushing too. "I have something to say myself." Iris just gave up on saying another word before listening to Ash who took in a huge breath. "Do you remember when we first met?" Iris nodded and Ash did the same, "Also that I asked you to come since I said I had feelings for you?" Iris nodded again with this time, Ash was smiling while blushing. "I said that I want to understand these feelings and right now, I have figured them out."

Iris was feeling like she was burning up with the suspense, "You care about me, our adventures had always proven that and I am sure that you have built happy memories since you started to travel with me." The girl had been nodding the whole time. "To get to the point, I…" Ash said while getting closer to Iris's face who didn't even budge to protest, "I love you." That was it, Ash had finally worked up the courage to speak for his heart and Iris lost all nervousness in her eyes before moving closer to Ash.

"Ash…" Iris stopped there before hugging Ash's lips with her own. They stayed that way, they enjoyed the taste of the other too much to pull away. The kiss was kept until the need for air caused them to part with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "I have no regrets and no questions. I love you too Ash Ketchum."

The said trainer smiled and took Iris into his embrace, which she accepted very much. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the Trainer from Kanto who had been making her journey to complete her as wonderful as possible. That sunset sparked something wonderful and will last for years to come.

End of Chapter 6

***Hello! March is when spring is supposed to come! I sure hope it does because I have just had it with the snow and worse the cold! Seriously, I miss biking around the neighborhood, hiking at the Battlefields, and taking nice pleasure walks in the warm and fresh spring air under the Sun.**

**Also to note is that I made the first battle between Burgundy and Cilan to one on one because I found the second round match to be extra. After all, Burgundy just wanted to re-challenge Cilan again with her Unova Starter. So that is why the battle was so short.**

**I know that Ash's Sewaddle was confirmed to be male but somehow that didn't sit well with me once he became a Leavanny so I am making this Pokémon female just in this fanfic. Remember that please.**

**Thanks again for the good reviews, I really appreciate them. Also the favorites and follows as well. I sure do enjoy my work and satisfying you all. Sorry if this chapter was hurried but I wanted to get this one in under two days like I have been doing ever since I first started; I really need to loosen soon before I crash. Thanks anyways!***

**Team Listing:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Shelgon (Male), Croconaw (Female), Tranquill (Female), Dewott (Male), Tepig (Male), Riolu (Female), Snivy (Female), Yamask (Female), Scraggy (Male) and Sewaddle (Female).**

**Iris: Axew (Male), Excadrill (Male) and Scolipede (Female)**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male) and Dwebble (Male)**


	7. Buggy Gym Battle! Duels Between Rivals!

JICU

Buggy Gym Battle! Duels Between Rivals!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon} **– Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_ "Ash…" Iris stopped there before hugging Ash's lips with her own. They stayed that way, they enjoyed the taste of the other too much to pull away. The kiss was kept until the need for air caused them to part with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "I have no regrets and no questions. I love you too Ash Ketchum."_

_ The said trainer smiled and took Iris into his embrace, which she accepted very much. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the Trainer from Kanto who had been making her journey to complete her as wonderful as possible. That sunset sparked something wonderful and will last for years to come._

"Hello Burgh." Ash said as he stood in front of the Bug Type Gym Leader, "I am ready for our Gym Battle." Burgh nodded and lead them to the battle area that was surrounded by trees and vines, the perfect environment for bug types that mirrored the specialty of Burgh.

Meanwhile in the stands, Iris setting in her seat with Axew in her hair while Pikachu was relaxing in her lap; after becoming a couple, the two had spent the night together with the yellow rodent actually welcoming the wild girl into the family. After Cilan was informed, he yelled his air out as to how adorable and lovely the love between Ash and Iris was to his eyes. Yet there were two little ones added to the audience count and when the made themselves known, Iris smiled like a mother watching her children grow and mature before returning to the match.

"The battle between Burgh of Castelia City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will now get underway. Both trainers will fight 3-on-3 battle while only the challenger is allowed to switch out Pokémon. Are both trainers ready?" Burgh and Ash nodded so the referee gave the signal, "Battle Begin!"

"Dwebble! Your speed is needed!" Out came the Rock Inn Pokémon that almost mirrored Cilan's only the shell had a lighter color and a slightly different design. Ash smiled as he figured just the right Pokémon to use.

"Yamask! I need you!" Out came the Spirit Pokémon who saw that Ash was now using her for her first real battle after dueling with some of Ash's while on the way to Castelia City. She readied herself while Burgh was amazed,

"AHH! Such a lovely Pokémon and even from here I can see that she has been raised well." Burgh proclaimed, "Still, I never once encounter a trainer with such a Pokémon before."

"Trip had a Lampent on his team and they aren't found that easily either. Now Yamask, use **Will-o-Wisp**." Ash commanded and Yamask conquered up some ghostly fire balls that swiftly approached Burgh's Dwebble.

"Use **Protect**!" Dwebble managed to go back into its shell before the fireballs can settle on it but Ash had a back-up plan.

"Aim **Shadow Ball** at the base." Yamask created a ball of ghostly energy that caused an explosion near Dwebble's feet that caused it to lose focus on its **Protect**. "Now continue with **Will-o-Wisp**." Yamask had stretched her reach to the loose fireballs that have finally reached Dwebble, causing burns all over.

"Attack with **X-Scissor**!" Burgh commanded and Dwebble, despite the intense burn, had jumped up high and channel energy into an 'X' shape before descending towards Yamask.

"**Shadow Ball** and then **Protect**." Yamask had created yet another **Shadow Ball** but also created a dome of protective energy while keeping the ball of ghostly energy on the edges. Dwebble tried to change course but instead ran into the **Shadow Ball** and was sent back by yet another explosion while Yamask was unscratched.

"AH! Such brilliant strategy! I am also felling like my Dwebble can't even touch you!" Burgh had proclaimed before switching to a serious tone, "Now use **Dig**!" Dwebble then dug with its pincers and into the ground.

"Settle on the floor." Ash told his Spirit Pokémon to do so in order to feel the ground to where Dwebble was causing some changes while digging. Then there was the moment when Ash suddenly yelled, "Rise up! Hurry!" Yamask hurried to escape Dwebble but was hit anyways, "Now use **Disable**!" The Spirit Pokémon then regained her focus through the pain and released a special blue energy that had prevented Dwebble from using **Dig **again.

Burgh had nearly panicked now that Dwebble can no longer avoid damage through digging into the ground when he heard, "**Hex**!" Yamask had created an intimidating purple eye or uses its own glowing red eyes to glare at the opponent; the power had increased since Dwebble had a Burn Status. Still, the Rock Inn Pokémon was still standing but Ash was done yet, "**Calm Mind** and then **Shadow Ball**!" Yamask focused her mind to increase her special attack power,

"**Rock Wrecker**!" Burgh yelled in a last ditch attempt to win and Dwebble had conjured up a boulder that increased in strength and launched against Yamask enhanced **Shadow Ball**. The ball of energy had struggled against the boulder until it ran right through and knocked Burgh's Dwebble out and yet at the same time, the **Rock Wrecker** had hit Yamask which caused her to faint as well.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee announced while the trainer tended to their Pokémon.

"That was really great Yamask, you made me proud of your first battle." Ash said gently and the Spirit Pokémon had awakened to reply in her own tongue before Ash returned her back into her ball.

"I must say Ash, your Yamask is one skilled and strong Pokémon. Not once before had Dwebble be defeated in the same round and by the same Pokémon." Burgh said as he reached for his next Pokémon, "Whirlipede! You defense is need!" Out came was an insectoid Pokémon encased in a hard, segmented shell. It had two pairs of gray, horn-like feelers with dark gray stripes, with one pair extended upward from its front and the other pointing downward from its lower rear. Two poisonous barbs flank either side of each segment of its shell. The shell itself was gray, with red rings in the middle of each segment and a darker gray border circling its open center; inside, the eyes can be seen to have slitted pupils, yellow sclerae, and thick, gray eyelids.

Ash scanned the Pokémon,

**{Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard shelled body like a tire to smash into opponents.}** Ash knew who will want this fight,

"Sewaddle! I need you!" Ash shouted as he summoned his Sewing Pokémon that has been urging to fight against Burgh alongside Ash. Ever since Burgh's Leavanny had rescued them both and made her a new hood, Sewaddle wanted to replay it by giving Burgh a fight to remember since she knew that her trainer wanted a Gym Battle.

"How very interesting Ash, you must trust Sewaddle enough to place her in danger of a type disadvantage." Burgh remarked.

"I know about that but I can't look myself in the mirror if I was going to delay Sewaddle of a fight against you like she had been wanting since Pinwheel Forest." Ash said and Burgh nodded, "**Razor Leaf**!" Sewaddle heard and used its leaf hood to unleash a storm of sharpened tree leaves against Whirlipede; still it had power despite being an ineffective move.

"**Poison Sting**!" Burgh commanded Whirlipede who responded by jumping into the air while spinning and shot out a shower of needles covered in poison.

"**Protect**." Ash commanded Sewaddle since there was no way avoiding that Poison type attack and Sewaddle brought up a protective dome that successfully deflected the needles.

"**Steamroller**!" Whirlipede then landed back on the ground and began to spin rapidly towards Sewaddle who was shaking for some reason.

"**Endure**!" Ash yelled to Sewaddle who managed to brace herself for the effective Bug type move before Sewaddle started to glow. Ash knew that constant battles in the forest and that last attack had finally caused Sewaddle to evolve. Burgh and the others were in marvl at the sight as well.

Once the light cleared, the same caterpillar like Pokémon with a hood out of a leaf was gone and in her place was a round, yellow Pokémon inside of a cloak of leaves. It drapes the leaves over itself and draws them closed around its body, so only a large, crescent slit remains for its face to appear. This leafy cloak keeps the Pokémon warm. Under its cloak are darker green, limp leaves which frame the sides of her face and trail down on the sides of its body. The top of the cloak has two semicircular leaves that form a V shape. Finally on here back were veins of the leaf as well as a bit at the bottom tip of the cloak that resembled a rounded tail. "Swa~?" The new Pokémon checked around herself while shaking and giggling, probably from feeling so warm in her leafy cloak.

Ash scanned her,

**{Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon and the evolved form of Sewaddle. Swadloon's body is covered in leaves which protect it from the cold. In forests where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very well.} **Before the Pokédex could continue, Ash noticed something that just might help before turning to his Swadloon.

"Are you ready to fight with your new body Swadloon?" Ash asked and the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon nodded happily and excitably before she then turned to face the Curlipede Pokémon on the other side. "Alright! Use **Mind Reader**!" (1) Swadloon focused and aimed at Whirlipede to predict its next move. "**Grass Whistle**!" Swadloon then used one of her leaves to emit a smoothing tone that made Whirlipede fall on the ground asleep.

"Nice strategy Ash but I train my Pokémon for anything as the Gym Leader. Use **Sleep Talk**!" Burgh commanded Whirlipede who got back up and started to roll rapidly in its sleep.

"Swadloon, use **Sunny Day**!" Ash commanded his Leaf-Rapped Pokémon to send a glowing red orb into the sky to intensify the sun's rays. "Now **Solar Beam**!" Swadloon charged up a Grass Type Move that Ash had taught her during training. She then unleashed the beam of light into Whirlipede which caused an explosion.

Ash and his Swadloon remained on guard until the smoke cleared and they were surprised to see that Whirlipede had fainted. Ash smiled at his new evolved Pokémon, "That was a lot of power in that attack, even for a standard **Solar Beam** under **Sunny Day**. You are definitely a one of a kind Pokémon." Swadloon blushed at the praise.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle! Swadloon wins!" The referee announced so Burgh returned his Pokémon back into its ball as did Ash.

"Leavanny! Your power is needed!" Burgh had just one last Pokémon and it was the tall Nurturing Pokémon from the Pinwheel Forest. Ash then summoned a Pokémon that Iris had not seen since Ash first arrived in Unova and first battled Trip.

"Shelgon! I need your help!" Burgh was shocked to see a Pokémon he never seen before in his gym. Cilan had seen him during training but never had the chance to ask Ash about Shelgon. "**Focus Energy** and then **Hydro Pump**." Shelgon focused its power before unleashing a powerful jet of water towards Leavanny.

"Use **Leaf Storm**!" Burgh knew that a water type attack will only deal little damage to a grass type than normal but he also knew what **Focus Energy** does as well. Leavanny summoned a bundle of tree leaves that charged to try and halted the **Hydro Pump** but instead, the grass type attack was forced to make room for the water type attack while the leaves attacked Shelgon suffered little to no damage at all. "Leavanny!" Burgh cried for his Grass and Bug Type that was done in by the ineffective move that enhanced by a critical hit.

"**Zen Headbutt**!" Shelgon focused his willpower into his forehead before charging to ram into Leavanny.

"Use **Hyper Beam**!" Burgh yelled in a desperate attempt to halt Shelgon and Leavanny charged a beam of energy that intercepted Shelgon mid-way before reaching the Nursing Pokémon. The Endurance Pokémon tried to fight his way through the **Hyper Beam** and he did so hard that he actually burst with energy that disrupted the Normal Type Move; not only that, Shelgon started to glow bright white as he continued to roar with energy.

Everyone who watched couldn't believe that for the second time in one day did Ash's Pokémon evolved. Once the light dies, in the place of the shell-armored Endurance Pokémon was a much larger Dragon Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above his eyes. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head. He had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws. Finally, this evolution had triggered a mutation that allowed it to grow large, red wings.

Ash couldn't believe it either as he knew that Shelgon evolve in Salamence with the right amount of experience but this soon in his journey was too much. He just scanned this great Dragon of a Pokémon,

**{Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. Fully evolved form of Bagon. Equipped with sharp teeth and massive claws, weighs over 200 pounds, and has the fastest speed of all the Flying-type Pokémon. As a result of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able to trigger the cells in their body and cause them to grow wings.} **In the stands, Iris was to the brim with glee after seeing a Shelgon that already caught her eye evolve into an even cooler and powerful looking Salamence.

Burgh was shocked as well but before he could even issue a command to his Leavanny, it was all over when he heard. "**Flamethrower**!" Salamence had expelled a stream of fire that torched Leavanny badly until the Nursing Pokémon had fell to the super effective Fire type move. Burgh then saw just how powerful were Ash's Pokémon, he could just ended the match from the start.

"Leavanny is unable to battle! Salamence wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced which caused the audience to cheer for such a great battle while Ash then tended to his new Dragon and Flying Type.

"You really wanted to evolve this early?" Ash asked Salamence who started acting like it was bad thing to do that, "Then I should have seen it coming but I can never blame you for wanting to complete your dream." Ash then smiled at how Salamence started to act like a little kid who was given a new toy from their parents.

Burgh then cleared his throat to get Ash's attention to show that he has a green and yellow shaded box in his hands. Burgh opened the box to reveal the Gym Badge that was shaped like a green heart divided into three parts or the wings and body of an insect. "As the Gym Leader of Castelia City, I am proud to award you with the Bug Badge; this will be the proof you need to other trainers and officials that you have challenged my gym and won."

Ash smiled as he gently accepted the badge and placed it in the third slot on the left. "Thank you Burgh. I had fun battling against you and this Gym Battle even cause two of my Pokémon to evolve. I will never forget this battle." Burge smiled at how Ash was appreciating his skills.

XXXXX

Ash then returned Salamence back to his Pokéball and left the battle arena. When he approached his friends, Iris latched herself on to him while kissing Ash square on the lips who accepted it. "I can't thank you enough for the gifts earlier today!" Now that was new and Cilan wished to learn more about it too.

"It was no problem but lets go find someplace to tell the story." Ash and Iris nodded while never letting go of him. They walked around until they found an empty bench outside the Gym to settle in for the story telling. "You see, once Iris and I became a couple…"

_Flashback Begins!_

_That very morning, Iris had woken up in a bed when she thought she was sleeping in a tree but this bed had belonged to someone. "Morning Iris." The said girl nearly shrieked but calmed down when she saw only Ash in the bed with barely any clothes one; Iris enjoyed the sight of Ash's well-built body. "I hope you slept as well as I did."_

_Iris then realized that last night, when they shared their first kiss, the couple had retired to bed for the night and Iris didn't want to leave Ash's arms so the raven hair trainer had no choice but to sleep with her; its wasn't that bad since Iris's hair was very soft and smelled of fresh berries, no wonder Axew enjoyed it so much._

"_I-I sure did and I am glad that you weren't angry with me sleeping with you." Iris nervously said while not aware of something, she had no shirt on!_

"_It was no trouble and besides, now people will be asking if he did sleep together yet. So better now than never." Ash said and Iris nodded but then she noticed Ash getting out of the bed and before Iris could ask why, she noticed that Ash was holding up her shirt from off the bed!_

_She then covered herself in embarrassment while Ash handled her shirt over; he turned around for her own sake of privacy while she put her shirt back on. "H-how m-much did you see?" Iris asked before receiving a handsome smile from Ash,_

"_I saw something beautiful about you and I will never ask for it again with such sexual greed." Ash said in a tone that made Iris blush from head to toe and lowered her head in shame; her boyfriend now had been making her journey as enjoyable as possible and she only rewarded him by stealing his first kiss. That was what she was feeling and Iris then give Ash another reward by kissing him on the lips with passion._

_Then after breakfast, Ash said that he had to call Professor Juniper and do some secret business. Iris just waited for when he was finished and after a short while, Ash came back with two Pokéballs in hand. "I have gifts for you Lily." Iris was wondering who 'Lily' when she realized that her names is common among flowers and so was this nickname; she felt even more appreciated by Ash._

"_Oh and what are these gifts if those are Pokéballs?" Iris asked and Ash just placed one of them into each of her hands. She then opened the Pokéballs when Ash gave her the hint. The first one to come out was small bird with cotton like wings and blue body that had a small beak, eyes and clawed feet. The other was orange in color and resembled an ant with an over-sized head that was mostly a large jaw with sharpened teeth; the legs were stubby and originated from the small torso, finally the eyes were crossed like the stars in the sky. "OH! They are so cute!" Iris proclaimed and once these new Pokémon saw her, they jumped into her arms like a cat who had saw its beloved owner._

"_Ye they are." Ash said as the two small Pokémon started to play around Iris which made her giggle and laugh. "The bird with soft wings is called Swablu while the one that looks like an ant is called Trapinch. They all are still very young, I received them when they recently just hatched from eggs. And they all have futures as Dragon Type Pokémon." Ash explained and that last sentence caught Iris's attention._

"_Really!?" She asked with the tone of an excited child and Ash took out his Pokédex to scan them for better info._

_**{Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings. This Pokémon knows Peck, Astonish, Mist, Round and Sing.}**_

_**{Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon. Trapinch dig cone-shaped holes in desert areas. Its large and powerful jaws are capable of crushing stones. This Pokémon knows Sand Attack, Bite, Mud-Slap and Sand Tomb.}**_

_Iris couldn't believe that this little ones still had some much power in their small bodies. Then Ash did some programming on his Pokédex before showing a picture of a Phoenix-like Pokémon with cotton wings, feathers that acted like pilot's scarfs on top of the head and some as acting as a tail with divided segments,_

_**{Altaria, the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. As Altaria flies across the sky, it resembles a soft cloud. It hums using its high voice.} **__Iris found that Pokémon to be beautiful and then Ash reprogrammed the Pokédex to show a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon that had mostly green and light green fur with wings that had red outlines same with its tail, horns on top of its head that stretched backward past the torso and glass acting as goggles around the eyes._

_**{Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up.} **__"That one does look like a bug but it is still cool and looks powerful!" Iris said with glee before turning to both young Pokémon in her arms that were excited to see pictures of their fully evolved forms. "And you are really giving these to me?"_

"_It is to show you that I trust you Lily." Ash said, now that it is obvious that he had come up a nickname. "Do you know why mother birds allowed their hatch-lings to try and fly out of the nest?" Iris didn't know where this was going neither the answer she shook her head, "Because she trusts them to fly into the world to grow and mature into beautiful birds themselves. The same is with me giving you these Pokémon; I am trusting you to train them and raise them to the best of your ability."_

_Iris still had once more question, "Why me? Anyone else could take care of them. What about Cilan?"_

"_Because you have already gained my trust when I saw on how well you raised Axew from when he was just born." Iris blushed and then felt the little ones comforted her like to make their mother happy. She smiled and hugged them before returning them to sleep in their balls. She then grasped Ash's shoulders were her hands and kissed him again with gratitude this time._

_Flashback Ends!_

"What a wonderful story! You are a lucky girl Iris to have someone like young Ash as your lover! Just when an appetizer meets the main dish!" Cilan proclaimed while Swablu and Trapinch just looked at him with an expression that they thought of him as a weird man. Ash and Iris just shaking their heads at how eccentric Cilan can prove to be.

XXXXX

After Ash had scored a victory at the Castelia City Gym and two of his Pokémon had evolved into much more powerful forms, they learned from Burgh that the next Gym will be in Nimbasa City; with a Gym Leader who specializes in the Electric Types and also is a super model on the side. Ash made sure to continue to train his Pokémon including Swadloon and Salamence on how to fight with their new forms better.

They wanted to gain some more distance before lunch so they were still on the run while Iris had kept her little ones out so they can see what the world was outside the ranch back in Kanto. It was a lovely day until there was this person yelling 'out of the way', getting louder and louder; which means that the source was getting closer. That is until they figured it was behind them but when Ash looked, he was launched into a nearby pond.

"Ash!" Iris cried out to see Ash drenched to the bone as she pulled him out and then the familiar figure retraced her steps.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry! I…?" The figure than noticed something familiar about them, "Its Ash! And Iris and Cilan!"

"Hello Bianca." Ash said plainly, definitely not happy with the fact that he is wet because of her clumsiness. "Hey Iris, can you take out some spare clothes from your pack?" Cilan and Bianca were wondering what Ash was taking about when Iris took out a pack from inside her hair and inside were indeed spare clothes.

Once Ash found a bush big enough, he changed with some privacy while Iris was scolding Bianca on making Ash all wet. That all stopped once Ash told everyone he was finished and since they were all hungry, the trainers decided to stay for lunch. Ash and Cilan had made tea and cakes.

"Mmm. That was a good meal. I can't eat anymore." Ash said as he laid back on his chair while his Pikachu did similarly after filling the brim with Pokémon food. Axew, Swablu and Trapinch were still enjoying their food.

"So now it is time for desert!" Iris said as she reached down for something and it turned out to be a tray of apples.  
"Iris, apples are not desert." Bianca said in a plain, deadpanned voice. Ash still took one,

"So? They are good anyways." Ash said as he took a bite to find them really fresh and juicy. The Pokémon started to eat them too and enjoyed the apples all the same,

"Ash is right. Deserts don't have to be sweats as they could be any other food as well." Cilan said as he took an apple for himself.

"See Bianca, apples are as good as anything for desert." Iris smugly looked at Bianca in the face who pouted and went to grab one herself but when she did, an extra apple had fell off the tray and down a hill. Axew wanted another apple so he hurried towards the falling apple down the hill. "Hey Axew! Wait up!" Iris tried to catch up and pretty soon, every trainer went after the Axew.

While the tusk Pokémon had chased after the runaway apple, a shadowed figure watched from on top a tree branch. Then it saw the apple and got hungry as well before extending its wings and glided towards the apple. It then grasped it before Axew had ran into it; after the trainers had finally caught up, they saw Axew with a Pokémon.

It was a white, rodent-like Pokémon that resembled a flying squirrel. It had black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, were rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sported a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It had yellow wing-like flaps connected to its three-fingered arms while its feet were white and fairly small and its black tail was in a jagged shape.

It was about to flee seeing so many trainers at once but when the Pokémon tried to fly away, it felt like someone was holding it painfully by the ear. "Where are you going with that fresh apple? We were about to invite you to some more." Ash said but the Pokémon was too scared and unleashed some stored electricity that made everyone yell for Ash but the said trainer didn't as much as budge. "You call that a **Thundershock**? Pikachu's attacks really hurt." The yellow rodent puffed his chest in pride while the Pokémon had shrugged in defeat so that Ash could scan it.

**{Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air.} **"Whatever, it is so cute!" Bianca squealed which caused Ash to flinch and released Emolga from his hold on its ear. "I have got to catch it! Minccino go!" Bianca summoned her Chinchilla Pokémon to battle Emolga who couldn't resist a challenge.

"All set! Use **Double Slap**!" Bianca commanded and Minccino used his tail to try and hit Emolga who dodged until it was starting to get a little worried. "Right where I want you. Minccino, **Hyper Voice**!" The Chinchilla Pokémon then rolled in his ears before unleashing a supersonic yell at Emolga who covered its ears. "Now it is time for **Tickle**!" Minccino moved in closer to use his tail to disable Emolga but not before it unleashed electricity that not only hit Minccino but aimed at everyone else; yet it only hit Ash!

"That really tickled Emolga." Ash said in an irritated tone that really shocked Emolga that its lightning still didn't affect Ash at all. Minccino also was still standing, he was angry that he was dirty all over; he regained his focus after cleaning himself.

"Okay Minccino, lets **Attract**!" Bianca said and Minccino mad a wink and created hearts that raced towards Emolga who also did the same but when the two hearts collide, Emolga's overpowered Minccino's! The Chinchilla Pokémon was shocked bad that his **Attract **didn't work. That allowed the hearts to settle on Minccino and surprisingly, it worked!

"So that means that Emolga is female!" Ash said and Bianca sighed as Minccino was now useless so she decided to take out her Pignite but Emolga got bored of the fight and started to glide away unsatisfied.

"Wait! Emolga!" Bianca chased after the Sky Squirrel Pokémon while everyone else chased after them. But they soon lost Bianca so they decide to split up; Iris will take to the vines and treetops to look for Emolga since the wild girl wanted to catch her too while Ash and Cilan said on ground level to search for Bianca.

Once they finally found her, they heard a loud scream coming from deeper into the forest. Ash hurried to see what it was, worried about Iris and Axew as well as Emolga. Once they arrived, they found a flock of bat like Pokémon guarding a cave opening that had a boulder blocking most of it. Ash then saw that, inside the cave, was the familiar hairstyle of his girlfriend so he knew that Iris was behind the boulder.

'Have you found Emolga Ash?' Bianca whispered and Ash nodded, 'So let's get her!' She tried to move but Ash pushed her back,

'Because if you tried to jump in to challenge them, your Pokémon will be outnumbered and I don't plan on having any of my friends in situations like that.' Ash answered before turning to Bianca with a disappointed expression. "Besides, aren't you even worried about Iris and Axew?'

Cilan couldn't believe that Bianca was only thinking about catching Emolga and not about anything else. He just waited for what was about to happen and it came. From inside the cave opening, a **Discharge** attack appeared and hit some of the Bat-like Pokémon. Then Emolga appeared and tried to use **Attract** which only worked on some of the male Pokémon while the rest were female so they were immune to Emolga's **Attract**.

Ash knew that Iris was learning on how dangerous being a Pokémon trainer can really be so when the smitten bat Pokémon had recovered from the **Attract**. "Pikachu, **Discharge**." Ash said as the yellow rodent got of the bush and unleashed his storm of electricity that successfully hit all the bat Pokémon and knocking them out.

"Ash!" Iris said in a happy tone and she embraced the said trainer once landed on the same level of her; then she kissed him on the lips and Ash kissed her back. Bianca couldn't believe that two of her new friends were kissing each other and turned to Cilan,

"You better believe it! They became a couple since Castelia City. It just that the word hadn't the chance to get around yet." Cilan said and Bianca squealed in delight at how cute the couple looked before noticing that Emolga was standing on the boulder, in shock and awe at Pikachu's strength. She then glided towards the approaching yellow rodent and began to say something about how 'cool and strong' Pikachu was and the Mouse Pokémon was rubbing his head in modesty.

Ash and Iris then broke up with the kiss for the need for air while the latter hugged her boyfriend for saving her and giving her the chance to protect herself. "You won't believe this Ash but Emolga is really cool! She can use **Hidden Power**!"

Ash then looked at the Sky Squirrel Pokémon who had heard the praise and began to blush in embarrassment. He smiled, "Sounds like you have become friends since your little adventure." Iris nodded as well as Emolga, "Well it is getting late so let's get back to camp." The gang nodded and Iris remembered that she had left the tray of apples when she went after Emolga into the forest. The Sky Squirrel was hungry after trying to ward off those bat Pokémon that Ash remembered to search for them in the Pokédex,

**{Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon and the evolved form of Woobat. Swoobat can fire a variety of sound waves from the holes of their noses, some powerful enough to break rocks.}** Ash smirked, "Sounded like those Swoobat are something real alright." Then the trainer looked at Emolga who happily denied on the apples, 'So much power into such a small body, you really are some Pokémon, Emolga. The prefect one for Iris.'

"So how about it Emolga?" Iris said to get her attention as Emolga swallowed that last piece of apple she was eating. "Will you like to be my Pokémon?"

"Hey hold on!" Bianca shouted, "How come that I battled Emolga and I still didn't get to catch Emolga!?" Ash then slammed his fist into the table,

"Listen to yourself Bianca, you already made a bad first impression on Emolga so why are you stilling trying to get to her?" Ash brough up, "Pokémon are not pets nor are they robots. They have feelings. They have their own wishes. And they have their own opinions too and in Emolga's case, all you ever did was try to catch her when she only wanted an apple. You looked like a selfish trainer who only wants Pokémon to cuddle and squeeze to death than train them. That is not the life for Emolga."

The Sky Squirrel Pokémon couldn't believe that there was this trainer that understood her feelings completely and better yet, defending her even after all the trouble she had caused for him. Emolga asked Pikachu if this happens a lot and the yellow rodent smiled while nodding; she then felt like she had made the right choice. Emolga took Iris's Pokéball and let it capture her after a ding. Iris, whatever she noticed or not, was still proud of her boyfriend for acting so bold and considerate.

XXXXX

The next day, after breakfast.

"I challenge you to battle with Emolga Iris." Bianca tried to sound convincing and intimidating but she only left off the impression of a klutz. Yet Iris couldn't find a way out so she accepted the challenge anyways. Cilan was the referee and after he made the announcements and gave the signal, the girls made their move.

"Emolga! Let's go!" Iris yelled and released the Sky Squirrel Pokémon who had made an entrance with style which enchanted Bianca.

"Soo cute!"

"Hey don't forget that you are battling Emolga." "Pikachu." Ash said with a sweat-drop while Ash mimicked his actions in his own tongue.

"Right! Here comes Pignite!" Bianca summoned her Fire Starter type and now a Fire and Fighting Type.

"**Hidden Power**!" Iris told Emolga and her body became outlined in light green and it placed her hands together in front of it. Three green-yellow orbs of energy then appear in between Emolga's hands and Emolga separates her hands, firing the orbs at the opponent.

Pignite was hit alright but only got out with minimum damage. "So you are not holding back huh?" Bianca remarked on Iris's strategy, "Neither would we! Use **Heat Crash**!" Pignite then jumped into the air and became surrounded by a sphere of yellow-orange flames. Then he shoots himself at Emolga.

"**Attract**!" Emolga winked and hearts had intercepted Pignite and caused the Fire Pig Pokémon to be too infatuated to fight anymore.

"No, no, NO! Pignite return!" Bianca whined about his humiliation before taking out his remaining Pokémon, "Minccino lets go!" The Chinchilla Pokémon out and ready to finish off against Emolga. "Use **Attract**!" Minccino summoned hearts and send them towards Emolga.

"**Attract** as well!" Emolga used her own hearts and yet this time, the two moves were cancelling each other out.

"**Tickle** now!" Minccino heard his trainer and charged towards Emolga and went around so that the Sky Squirrel Pokémon looks the other way for his tail to tickle her helplessly. It was a humorous sight.

Iris gasped before yelling a desperate move, "Hurry use **Hidden Power**!" Yet Emolga couldn't concentrate on that while being tickled so she instead summoned a ball of lightning and used against Emolga; the light blinded everyone while Emolga fled back behind Iris while another Pokémon came out of Iris's Pokéballs and it happened to be her Excadrill.

Ash gasped, "That was **Volt Switch**!"

"But I don't remember telling Emolga to use that move." Iris said in disbelief.

"Hey Iris! Where is Emolga?" Bianca said and before Iris could look around, she heard giggling and saw that Emolga was laughing away at a spot behind her.

Cilan said, "Huh. In a normal case, **Volt Switch** is a move that will send the user back into its Pokéball and cause another to take its place. But not this time."

"Emolga's must be different." Ash added while Bianca started to laugh as well,

"That is quite funny!" Iris then joined the laughing as well,

"It is very hilarious…" Then Iris lost her enthusiasm and returned her Excadrill, "Although I have no reason to laugh." Then she went to her Emolga, "You know Emolga, what is the use of battling if you are just going to use **Volt Switch** to get out of battles?"

Emolga turned away and faced Iris again but with teary eyes that made Iris cringe. "Now you made Emolga cry." Ash said to his girlfriend. "But if you are still going to use Volt Switch then I will fight you." Emolga then had a smug look on her face; like she knows that she win just use **Volt Switch** again.

"Now, Yamask! I need you!" Ash had called for his Spirit Pokémon, "Use **Disable**!" Yamask unleashed energy that settled on Emolga in a split second, the result of Yamask's training. When Emolga tried to use **Volt Switch**, she realized that she always freeze up before she could even begin. "**Ominous Wind**!" Yamask then blew a ghostly gust that successfully hit Emolga and increase enhanced Yamask altogether.

"**Attract**!" Iris realized that Emolga can't escape this match anymore so she sent a command and Emolga unleashed her hearts towards Yamask.

"Dodge and then **Shadow Ball**!" Yamask used his enhanced speed to avoid the **Attract** and launched a ball of ghostly energy towards Emolga.

"Try to block with **Hidden Power**!" Iris told Emolga to create the small balls of energy into a single entity that met the **Shadow Ball** but since the attack power was increased, Emolga was hit anyways.

"**Will-o-Wisp**!" Ash commanded Yamask to spread ghostly fire balls onto Emolga, it caused her to be burned.

"**Discharge**!" Iris knew that Emolga was in trouble so she tried to have her Pokémon go on offense. Emolga obeyed and shot wide spread bolts of lightning that hit Yamask but the Spirit Pokémon pulled through.

"**Night Shade**!" Yamask tried to hit Emolga with a set number of damage by the ghostly glaze.

"Dodge it Emolga!" Iris said desperately and Emolga tried that but it turned out to be a trap.

"Now **Hex**!" Ash commanded Yamask and the Spirit Pokémon used witchcraft to double the damage since Emolga had a burn. The Sky Squirrel Pokémon was finally done for the count.

"Emolga is unable to battle! Yamask wins!" Cilan announced while not actually feeling good about it.

Later, while the gang were resting up, Emolga was distancing herself from the others since her defeat at Ash's Yamask. She felt like the moves that had helped her in the past had failed her and now she was 'pathetic' and 'weak'. She won't talk to anyone or even join Iris's Pokémon during lunch time. Then Emolga noticed Axew bring her an apple but she rejected it; then she was faced with Ash's Snivy who didn't appreciate Emolga's behavior.

Then they started to argue and soon their fighting had caused the two female Pokémon to fall down a hill and into the forest where they were discovered by a band of Watchog. Snivy and Emolga were not comfortable with the looks that the Watchog were giving them; like that of a man crazed to touch a woman shamelessly! The duo then tried get away but in the process, they ran into a wild and angry Simisear who was not happy that the two Pokémon were on its turf!

Now that they were surrounded by wild Pokémon Emolga and Snivy tried to fight back but they were outnumbered even when they fought with all their might. Soon, they were done in and helpless to what these wild Pokémon crave of them. Snivy was starting to regret not wishing to evolve but then she remembered Ash telling her that as her trainer, he is the one to support her wishes and that she can be anything she wanted no matter what others have to say for themselves; Snivy now wanted to get stronger than she can ever do as the way she is now. Meanwhile, Emolga was reflecting on how she had taken everything for granted but she had become a bitter Pokémon to those who only want to help her see a better path.

But all that was to be when a voice boomed from the skies, "**Discharge**! **Flamethrower**!" The Watchog horde were stuck by intense flame packed into a stream while the Simisear was hit by raw lightning. Snivy and Emolga looked up to see Ash riding his Salamence with Pikachu on his shoulder as usual. "There you two are. We had been worried about you and mean even you Emolga." Ash said as his Dragon and Flying Type had landed; once he set his feet on the ground, the two Pokémon raced into his arms, scared for their lives. Ash then turned to the wild Pokémon with anger in his eyes. "Salamence, send them flying with **Dragon Pulse**." Salamence nodded before launching a strong beam of dragon energy that caused an explosion which sent the Wild Pokémon flying into the skies.

That attack also signaled to the others where they are. "Ash! Pikachu! Snivy! Emolga!" Iris yelled for her boyfriend and the Pokémon who were happy to see her and Ash's remaining friends. Emolga dove into Iris's arms, probably to say 'sorry' over and over. Then the Sky Squirrel Pokémon was placed on the ground gently by Ash while Axew presented an apple to Emolga who took it before offering to share it with Axew and Snivy who looked puzzled before the Grass Snake Pokémon used her vines to cut the apple in three equal slices. Axew and Emolga smiled before enjoying their apple slices.

No one said a word, they just watch as the two girl Pokémon slowly become good friends. And that stayed until it was time for the day to end and the trainers to go to bed along with their Pokémon.

XXXXX

"We should hurry guys." Iris said to her companions, "I have the feeling that it will rain." Cilan chuckled,

"So where are the rain clouds that are coming to drench us like a bowl in the dishwasher?" Iris was no happy that her friends were not listening to her,

"I am not sure Cilan, the air already smells wet and there is a faint growing wind into our direction. The air temperature is evening warming up, the sighs of rain all right." Ash said to back up his girlfriend's claim and before they could even find shelter just in case, the rain came and boy did it rain; it was a real downpour.

"How are we ever going to get out of this mess!?" Cilan shouted as the gang raced through the muck.

"How about in there!?" Iris pointed out to a mansion on top of a Cliffside.

"It will until the rain lets up!" Ash answered so the gang ran towards it. They were soaked to the bone once the trainers have finally arrived at the main door. When Ash knocked hard on the door, it opened up to reveal an empty hallway with the lights out.

"Hello! Can we stay here until the rain stops?!" Iris yelled yet she never got an answer, just silence wen Ash had the feeling that something was watching them but when he turned to look, he couldn't see anything.

So they had tried out the various rooms but couldn't find any beds, Ash had decided to let out his Yamask to help them through the darkness. Soon, they came across a dressing room with many classical clothes. Iris was amazed and started to look through them while Ash and Cilan looked to see if there were any clothes made for men until Ash had noticed something under a robe.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled to Iris and Cilan who saw that Ash had something extra in toll. A small, candle-like Pokémon with a small purple flame atop its head. Its body and two stubby arms are made of primarily of white wax. The folded, melted wax lays over its right eye, and leaves only the bright yellow left eye visible. It also had a small smile under a protruding upper lip. Ash had scanned it for their information on the Pokémon,

**{Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but….} **everyone found it strange that the Pokédex had halted and ran out of power before it could finish its scan. The Litwick then acted like it was sorry for some reason.

"Never mind that, let's help this Litwick." Ash said but Cilan didn't have a reason to do so,

"But it," "She" "Is a ghost type and they are known for acting people with their powers. Why should I?" Cilan said but ultimately regretted when Ash had an expression of shock and disappointment.

"Why? Why? WHY?" Ash yelled at the top of his voice that shook the house, "Cilan you are a Pokémon Connoisseur and what you said is the most disgraceful thing I ever heard out of that mouth of yours!" Cilan was scared by the tone that Ash was using, "If you want a motto for yourself, it will be this! 'There is never a reason to help anyone and if a patient does bad things, it is never a bad thing to heal the injured'! Now heal this Litwick now!" Cilan then was given Litwick and began to supply it with medicine and nourishment until Litwick's flame had grew to a suitable size.

Litwick was grateful to Ash for defending her, she wouldn't leave his side at all while trying to make sure she doesn't burn him with her flame onto of her head. Iris then noticed that for a ghost type, this Litwick was actually friendly so she tried to get closer but after a few instances of shyness Iris was able to get near the Candle Pokémon. Yet their moment was interrupted when Ash, Iris, Cilan, Axew, and Pikachu suddenly blacked out leaving only Ash's Yamask and Litwick conscious, confused and scared.

Then lights had appeared from down the hall with plenty of other Litwick and some Lampent into. Yamask noticed that the Litwick from the dress room was shaking in fear that the sight of them so she moved to shield her. Then the ghost types started to move the trainers with their partner back down the hall, and when Yamask along with Litwick had followed them; they found themselves in a strange room that was built on nothing but bricks. That is until a doorway had opened which caused the trainers and Pokémon to awake, only to be pulled towards it slowly by some strange force.

Ash then scanned the Litwick once again, **{Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but in reality they are actually leading them to the Ghost World. They feed off the life energy of people and Pokémon, and use it as fuel for the flames on their heads.}** that was what the Litwick didn't want them to know ahead of time but the Litwick from the dress room knew that she will be blamed for it so that was why she tried to apologize for it.

"Litwick!" Ash yelled towards the same Candle Pokémon, "You don't belong with them! Run! You are not wanted here anymore!" ash started to harshly yell at the Litwick who was torn between helping the same trainers who welcomed her presence for the first time and even helped her when she was waiting to die. All those emotions then unlocked something wonderful as the Litwick then grew her flame but not on the life energies of the trainers like in the Pokédex but the energies of the ghost types! She then unleashed a ball of water at them, to push the Litwick along with the Lampent into the hole and then unleashed a stream of fire that destroyed the wall where the hole was located; those Candle and Lamp Pokémon will never haunt this house again or harm anyone anymore.

Litwick then saw her light was healing the non-ghost type Pokémon and the trainers so she tried to approach them when Ash lifted her to show a smile. "You called yourself the 'black sheep' but black sheep can hid diamonds just like you. We always welcomed Pokémon like you." Litwick then smiled too but couldn't decide to let Ash catch her or Cilan. "Go ahead, make you decision Litwick, we will always be there to support you." Ash then said with Pikachu and Yamask each saying something their own tongue to assure Litwick to not feel bad about choosing her trainer.

She then hopped towards Cilan and let one of his Pokéballs catch her. The said trainer was shocked, "B-but I was the one who said to not heal Litwick." He then heard Ash and his Pokémon laugh in their own way,

"And yet you heled her anyways, you also are a Pokémon Connoisseur so Pokémon like Litwick who now can use both Fire and Water Type Moves is prefect for your talents. Something thought to be impossible but she defied the odds anyways despite making her an outcast to the other Litwick." Ash said after halting his laughter with an amusement expression. "She belongs with you Cilan and when you become a world famous Connoisseur, you can always tell your fans that a Litwick had inspired your motto and was there when she rose up the ranks."

Cilan smiled and accepted his new Pokémon while no saying a word until he hugged Ash like a brothers do and whispered a 'thank you' under his breath which made Ash smile as well as Iris who joined the hug. That is the way friends are and will do for each other.

XXXXX

The day after the troubles at the Litwick Mansion and Cilan's obtainment of a new Pokémon,

"Ready Lily?" Ash asked as he faced his girlfriend with his Scraggy out for a practice battle while Iris had her Axew out. Despite the affective nickname, Iris still managed to keep his calm.

"Ready! Axew use **Leer**!" Iris called out for his Tusk Pokémon to stare down Scraggy and make him lower his defenses. "Now use **Scratch**!" Axew hurried to use his claws against Scraggy who went on standby.

Cilan watched on the sidelines while allowing his Litwick to watch with him. The little Candle Pokémon had undergone a mutation that allowed her to indeed learn water type moves as well as fire types. So she revealed to know both **Flamethrower** and **Water Pulse** so she learned to use ghost type moves before any other moves like the former ones; those included **Smog**, **Hex**, **Confuse Ray**, and **Nigh Shade**. Now back to the practice match,

"Wait for it…" Ash dragged his tone and his Pokémon did so until, "**Headbutt**!" Scraggy collided his head with Axew's making the Tusk Pokémon finch backward but he regained his focus very soon.

"Be strong Axew! Use **Dual Chop**!" Axew then channeled energy in his hands before moving in to attack Scraggy.

"Brace it with **Bulk Up**!" Ash called out and Scraggy managed to take in the attack by tightening his muscles. "Now **Force Palm**!" Scraggy stored fighting energy into his tiny paw before moving in for a slapping attack.

"Intercept with **Dragon Claw**!" Axew then used his own attack and canceled out Scraggy's **Force Palm**. "Now try **Dragon Rage**!" Axew then focused dragon energy but before it could leave his throat, it instead caused an explosion. When the cleared, Ash was still standing but with Scraggy launched into his face while Cilan, who was watching nearby, was sent into a tree with Pikachu on a branch.

"Looks like the power is there Iris." Ash said as he gently placed Scraggy off of his face.

Cilan add his own two cents, "Powerful yet. But your 'Dragon Sneeze' can leave a bitter after taste." He said to Iris was on the ground and not happy with the jab.

"It is not 'Dragon Sneeze'! It is Dra-gon Rage!" Iris shouted as she banged on the ground as she spelled out the name of the attack.

"And you know better than that Cilan. Axew is still trying hard." Ash scolded Cilan too for his uncalled-for behavior. But then, some bushes started to rustle and shake which caused the trainers and Pokémon to get on their guard. What came out was a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright red head is harder than rock and is very rough. It had a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms were longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It had a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also sported tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. Finally it had a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a mouth with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive, ellipsoid scales running across its belly.

Ash hurried to use his Pokédex,

**{Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun.} **Iris was star-eyed that an actual Druddigon was in front of her. Yet it turned sour when Druddigon started to charge up a bright ball of energy in its claws.

"It is starting to use **Focus Blast**! Pikachu, no time to use anyone else! Use **Electro Ball**!" Ash said to his best friend who jumped down and charged up a sphere of lightning that meant the launched ball of fight type energy and overpowered it while hitting Druddigon with plenty of damage left; thankfully for it, All Dragon Types are resistant to electric type moves.

"Druddigon!" A voice had interrupted the silence between the trainers and the attacking Dragon Type. "I had been looking for you!" It turned out to be a woman wearing similar clothes to Iris. "So what were you doing to my Druddigon!?" The woman turned and yelled at Ash's friends who cringed at the tone of voice but Ash was more irritated to finch.

"For your information, it was your Druddigon that appeared before us and tried to use **Focus Blast** on us. Maybe you should apologize." Ash said with a tone that stuck back with sternness and the woman gasped in realization. But before she could even say 'sorry', Druddigon ran away but not before Ash noticed that it had something on its leg.

"Druddigon! Come back!" The woman yelled as she too ran off in the same direction while Ash and his friends hurried to catch up with both of them. Once they were able to find the woman, she was staring at a collection of cave openings. "Oh…oh where could Druddigon be?"

"Need help?" Ash said and the woman was surprised that the same young group of trainers had followed her. "Iris can help you then!" Ash then spoke in a cheery tone that made Iris blush under the impression that Ash, for the very first time, needed her help.

"Uh…sure I will help." Iris said before looking at the cave openings. "Axew, could you try that cave on top?" Axew nodded before climbing to that small cave here he entered for a while. Soon enough, the Tusk Pokémon rushed out and after him was the same Druddigon who seemed to be in pain. Ash then saw the problem and managed to approach Druddigon who tried to ward him off with its roars but instead, it flinched in its pain. Once Ash successfully removed the wire rope so that they will stop causing Druddigon pain around its ankle, he then turned to the woman who seemed to be its trainer.

"This is the reason that Druddigon had been running away from us and been in a bad mood. This rope had tied around its ankle which caused great pain." Ash explained while the woman took it in confusion,

"When could it have happened? Maybe…when it went out to look for Belue Berries? But who could have done such a thing?" She was so wrapped up in his questions, she nearly forgot to say 'thank you' so she did. "I am Emmy!"

"You are quite welcome and my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region along with my partner Pikachu." "Pikachu~!" Ash introduced himself and his best friend while turning to Iris, "This is Iris and her partner Axew."

"Nice to meet you!" "Axew Ew~!"

"And this Cilan." Ash pointed towards the said trainer,

"A pleasure it is." Cilan replied but while they chanted among themselves, they were obvious to that fact they were being watched by shadowed eyes.

"We nearly had it…" A gruff voice remarked, "But for Druddigon to rip right through this heavy wire. That is real power."

"Then it is a good thing that we have trailed it after Druddigon managed to escape." A female voice had replied to it, "Now we have found new targets who enslave such powerful Pokémon. We must put an end to this."

"Right." The first voice replied to the second one. Meanwhile, Ash and learned that Emmy was a trainer of Dragon types as well so she and Iris had a lot in common. They were about to return to their camp when Ash stiffened and pushed himself, Iris and Druddigon out of the way of an electrified net that came out of nowhere.

"Whose there?" Ash yelled and he got his wish when two people appeared with uniforms kind of like those of Team Rocket from before. Instead of the big 'R', their symbol was a on a shield like shape with a big 'P' that was above a zig-zag drawing. Their clothes were a combo of black and gray while their hats had the cross shape on.

"We are the ones who will free all the Pokémon in the world!" "We are the ones who protect Pokémon from enslavement of trainers!" "We are Team Plasma!" The two grunts introduce themselves but they soon realized that their audience was asleep! "Hey wake up!" That outburst got them out of it alright; at least they were good for something.

"*yawn* that was a nice nap!" Ash said as he stretched his arms while the others said similar things which made the two grunts even angrier at the insult. Then they took out a Pokéball,

"Now hand over those Pokémon you are enslaving or we will have to use force!" One of the grunts yelled but Ash wasn't impressed,

"I will not hand mover my Pokémon to a bunch of hypocrites. Bring it on." Ash said as he took out a Pokémon and it happened to be his Croconaw. But just then, Axew hopped out of Iris's hair to join the fight as well.

"We will defeat such poor excuses for people like you who see Pokémon no different than tools for battle and glory!" The other grunt said as they released a Watchog and a Simisear ready for battle.

"Now you have shown to have Pokémon in the way we enslave them, then when are you going to free those Pokémon?" Ash said as a verbal jab which caused snickering and giggling even among the Pokémon.

"Shut up! Watchog, use **Super Fang**!" "Simisear use **Flamethrower**!" Those orders had caused a fierce fight between the two grunts who call themselves Team Plasma and their targets. Those two actually fought a lot harder than expected so Ash and the gang had fought harder before the two grunts were backed into a dead end.

"Now Croconaw! Use **Hydro Pump**!"

"Pansage, use **SolarBeam**!"

"Druddigon, use **Draco Meteor**!"

All three of these powerful moves shot at the grunts who tried to hold them back but when Axew had channeled dragon energy into his stomach and actually released it in a powerful blast that covered the area with a thick cloud; after it dissipated the two grunts were gone, unable to try and steal Druddigon again.

"Axew! You have finally mastered **Dragon Rage**!" Iris said with excitement and pride as she hugged her Tusk Pokémon who hugged her back, happy that all his training had finally paid off. Ash smiled at the sight, once Axew had finally learned **Dragon Rage**, the Tusk Pokémon is one step closer to becoming a great dragon Pokémon worthy of being trained by a Dragon Master.

XXXXX

After having a first encounter with a criminal group called Team Plasma, our heroes continue on their way to Nimbasa City but before that they will run into a new friend who aspires to be a great Pokémon Trainer.

"I am Stephan! I just started my Journey but I will battle anyone I come across!" The trainer, now called Stephan. He already had a Pokémon out, a zebra-like Pokémon with thick, double-pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back, and hind legs. It had a rounded muzzle with a large, dark nose and oval, blue eyes with yellow sclera. On top of its head were short, triangular ears with blue insides. Below the knees, its legs were white with black hooves. Its tail was stubby, white, and has two points. Running up its neck was a spiky, white mane, which culminates at the front in a long extension that resembles a lightning bolt.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Blitzle catches electricity and stores it in its mane, which glows when the electricity is discharged.}**

"Okay then, my name is Ash Ketchum and I have the Pokémon for you." Ash said as he accepted the challenge and released a Pokémon, "Tepig! I need you!" The Fire Pig Pokémon came out, excited that he gets to fight again.

"So a fire type versus an electric type, this could be anyone's fight so let's begin! Blitzle use **Shock Wave**!" Stephan commanded his Electrified Pokémon to raise its head and yellow electricity starts to gather at the tip of Blitzle's mane. After a moment, its mane started to glow yellow with electricity as well. When it was finished charging electricity, the mane on its head starts to crackle with electricity. Blitzle then lowers its head and fires a beam of yellow electricity from the tip of its mane at Tepig.

"Use **Flame Charge** while standing still." Ash told his Pokémon who was then engulfed in flames but didn't move a muscle. The lightning had hit the flames but then was canceled out along with the rest of the fire.

"B-but how?" Stephan was shocked as well as Blitzle which made room for Tepig to make his next move.

**"Sunny Day**!" Tepig had raised his head and caused the sun's glaze to increase his fire type powers as well as the nearby heat. Iris and Cilan were sweating badly while the same could be said for Stephan and his Blitzle. "**Ember**!" Tepig then expelled an enhanced stream of fire that hit Blitzle hard.

"Arrgh! Use **Flame Charge**!" Stephan knew it was risky but he wanted to use the effects of **Sunny Day** to his advantage as well. Blitzle then was engulfed in flames and charged at Tepig.

"You too Tepig!" Ash commanded and Tepig also charged covered in fire but before the two Pokémon can hit each other, "Change directions Tepig!" Ash suddenly commanded and while Tepig was wondering why, he did it anyways and for good reason because then Blitzle was trapped in an electrified net, helpless.

"Hey! Who did that!?" Stephan was shocked that someone had tried to capture his Pokémon while in the middle of a battle. Then two familiar faces had appeared,

"We did!" They both said proudly despite doing something otherwise not to be proud of.

"Why did you do it!? Blitzle is my Pokémon!" Stephan yelled while Ash just shook his head before doing something that shocked everyone. He went and grabbed the electrified net to throw it at them, despite his arm burned from the heat of the electricity.

"Because these hypocrites are becoming stalkers too." Ash said, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"We are not stalkers since we never seen you before! You still enslave Pokémon and force them to battle to the death!" One of the said, accusing the two trainers for testing their skills. It was then obvious that these two were different than the ones with the Druddigon Incident.

"If that is so, then why the two Pokémon you have freed are still in their prisons we call Pokéballs?" Ash said and instead of a spoken answer, he saw that the grunt's expressions were only getting angrier.

"That is none of your business! Now hand over your enslaved Pokémon or we will have to force you!" The other grunt said in retaliation to the jab,

"Stephan, let's see just how strong you are in a double battle against them." Ash challenged the said trainer who couldn't walk away from that at all.

"You are on! Blitzle, lets show them what we can do!" Stephan said with his trusting Electrified Pokémon still up even after that fire type move and the effects of the net that tossed away eventually.

"Fine! Krokorok, use **Crunch**!" "Simisear! Use **Flame Burst**!" The two grunts commanded and their Pokémon did just that but it was no to be when,

"Tepig use **Ember**!" "Blitzle! Use **Pursuit**!" Krokorok was sent back while Simisear's **Flame Burst **was canceled out by Tepig's **Ember **despite both being enhanced by the **Sunny Day** from before. "Now use **Flamethrower**!" "Time for **Shock Wave**!" The two Pokémon had traded targets so that Tepig finished off Watchog with an intense stream of fire while Blitzle had finished of Simisear with concentrated electricity. "Now **Flame Charge**!" Ash and Stephan said at once and their two Pokémon both used the force from their enflamed bodies to cause an explosion that the two grunts used to disappear like before.

"Alright!" Stephan said with excitement but then he turned to Ash, "Sorry that our battle was ruined."

"Hey you didn't ruin it. I got to see just how powerful your Blitzle was like for the reason I accepted your challenge in the first place. You really are a good trainer, you must be joking about just starting your journey." Ash said and Stephan blushed under the praise along with Blitzle. "And thanks you fighting with me, my Tepig finally had his first double battle."

"Oh it was no problem but right now, we should be going our separate ways." Stephan said as he returned his tried but satisfied Blitzle. "Can you promise that we will fight again Ash?"

"Sure Stephan." Ash said as he let out his hand for the said trainer to shake,

"Alright! As of today, we are rivals! I will be training for out next battle!" Stephan shook it with enthusiasm and ran off in search of new Pokémon and places to train them. Ash smiled as he remembered his younger self in his new rival. Who knew that even in a new region like Unova, some things will never change.

XXXXX

They say that love is in the air and it was for two trainer as they caught a prefect sunset to spend time with. It was like the sun knew about them and stayed up for much longer than most sunsets but all good times must end and it was now night. Ash and Iris got up and went back to the camp; there they retired to bed after kissing each other goodnight.

The next morning, they were in the middle of training, now that Axew had finally mastered **Dragon Rage**, until they noticed the wind had blown a Pokémon into their field. Its body was white that cotton on top and on the bottom with sun-red-yellow eyes and a pair of leaves on the sides acting as arms. Ash scanned it,

**{Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. Cottonee shoots cotton to distract its opponent when attacked, and travels around wherever the blowing wind carries it.}** Cilan had then made a thinking pose, "Strange. Cottonee are not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean by that Cilan?" Ash was still behind in Unova events like this one. Meanwhile, he went to the Cottonee who seemed to be lost and comforted the Cotton Puff Pokémon.

"At this time of year, Cottonee are supposed to be in flock while preforming the ritual of find another to spend their lives with." Cilan explained and Iris smiled,

"Kind of like a singles get together right?" Cilan sweat dropped before maintaining a smile,

"Sort of Iris. Think of it as a mating season." Ash then added his own opinion and this time, Cilan nodded in agreement while Iris squealed in the thought of Cottonee in couples like she was with Ash.

"Kinda like we are right?" Iris said with a sweet and innocent tone of a young child.

"Sure Lily, in any ways you will like to look at it." Ash said and kissed her on the lips while Iris returned it. Then the couple felt something tap on their legs and saw that same Cottonee with sparkles in its eyes, like it wished to be like Ash and Iris. "You want to be in a couple too?" Ash said as he kneed down to the small Grass type Pokémon who nodded ferociously.

"Oh well will help you! Which way will we find the other Cottonee around here Cilan?" Iris asked before realizing she started to talk like Ash in her own way but she didn't even fight it as she wanted to be like him. Cilan smiled and took out his map to see that it told him of a patch of grass nearby where the Cottonee arrive at this time of year.

They then took the lost Grass type to there and saw indeed single Cottonee, just floating around in the wind while looking for potential mates. Cottonee then looked around for any member of its kind just of the opposite gender and it found one. Yet the problem was that this Cottonee loved to battle in order to find its mate. This took the Cottonee by surprise before Ash managed to catch up and break up the awkward silence; after being told of it all via Pikachu, he smiled.

"Sounds reasonable in this tough world so how about we get you started?" Ash said to the first Cottonee who was nervous about hurting her and ruining any possible relationship with the second until Ash told the former that he will be glad to heal any of them up. Yet, the first Cottonee was hesitant about fighting the one he fell in love with so that was costing his match; he was left with only one last hit before fainting when, "Give up on her!" Ash yelled out to the Cottonee, "Just quit because she is not worth it! There are other Cottonee out there that are just as good this one! They all laugh at that one for that reason!" Despite on how that was harsh and tough for Ash to say it, it got Cottonee to take in that last hit by spreading cotton all over its body before fighting back with fierce tackles and sharp leaves until the second Cottonee had fainted.

Once the first Cottonee had realized that he had defeated his crush in battle, the former was getting worried about hurting the latter too much but once Ash had finished healing, the same Cottonee actually welcomed the first one's advances before the two actually became a couple.

By then, Iris and Cilan had finally caught up only to rejoice that they saw the same Cottonee from before had gotten a mate and saw the two ride the wind together. Iris then shared hands with Ash and kissed him on the cheek before watching the dance of the Cottonee happily in pairs.

XXXXX

Ash Ketchum had so many crazy adventures in the past but this trend was going to be out of this world. It came at midnight, when the trainers were fast asleep, the earth started to shake and the leaves fell of the trees violently. This stirred them from their sleep and once they left their tents, a bright light had appeared out of the sky which hovered for a moment before disappearing over a mountain side that their camp on.

"Just what was that?" They all said before agreeing to arrive in that town along the way to Nimbasa. Once inside the next day,

"What!? We are in Area 28!?" Cilan in a surprised tone,

"And what is wrong with Area 28 Cilan?" Ash said as he wanted to know what is wrong with Cilan along with Iris who had fed him some of the omelet they ordered before asking where they were.

"Nothing is wrong, its just that this place, Area 28, is famous for its UFO sightings." Cilan explained which made Ash and Iris nod,

"Could that been what we saw last night?" Ash looked at Iris who shrugged,

"It could be it for now but we are still no sure. It was definitely nothing like a plane." Iris had theorized,

"Still it went east over the mountain." Ash said before he turned to the bartender, "Sir is there anything on the other side of it?"

"Well nothing exciting except for the dwelling of a strange scientist named Professor Icarus." One of the current customers answered for the bartender which caught Cilan's attention once more.

"Professor Icarus? He had once studied UFOs but I never thought he will living around here!" Cilan said in excitement and amazement,

'That is him but I won't go there." The bartender said and the trainers wanted to know why so they were told of a mailman who had finished his duties all the way until he received a massive headache and had a vision that he was surrounded by outer space. Ash then got into a thinking pose before muttering,

"Then there must be a Pokémon there and a Psychic Type as well." Ash said while everyone nodded but Iris was clueless.

"Why should the Pokémon be a Psychic Type Ash?" Iris asked but before he could answer, the staff and other customers had gotten excited and aware that Ash was in the restaurant. They surrounded Ash and launched questions at him like "Are you really THE Ash Ketchum!?" and "How is our region looking to you!?"

Yet Iris was able to free Ash from the crowd along with Cilan before fleeing towards the mountain before the crowd could find them again. "Yesh Ash, I know you have been a trainer for very long but you never told us you were famous."

"I never thought I was since until today, no one reacted to my name like that before. It must have been when they learned that the Kanto Battle Frontier had finally been beaten by a trainer and when I made myself known at the Lily of the Valley Conference, when I managed to bet a Darkrai that no other trainer was able to beat and lost to a Latios."

"Kanto Battle Frontier?"

"Darkrai? Latios? What are you talking about Ash?" Cilan did not recognize those names and neither did Iris.

"The Battle Frontier is group of factilites somewhat like a gm but much more intense where you battle against powerful trainers known as Frontier Brains. In Kanto, there are six of them to beat and when you do, you will earn a symbol instead of a badge." Ash started his friends nodded, "It is necessary to gain all six symbols because one you do, then they act like a compass to the seventh symbol that was owned by the Pyramid King Brandon who was never defeated before and after I finally did. My Pikachu even managed to defeat a Legendary Type Pokémon as well."

"I have heard of Legendaries, they are considered the rarest type of Pokémon and the most powerful." Cilan then remarked and Iris nodded while Ash smiled,

"That is true and it also applied to Darkrai and Latios." Ash said before taking out his Pokédex and some kind of a data chip that he inserted into the Pokédex, then it receieved a near endless list of Pokémon before Ash was able to hone in on two.

The first one was a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It had skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also had black, claw-like hands; finally it had the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It said,

**{Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them.}** "That is Darkrai alright as it fought by placing it foes to sleep and eating at their health through **Dream Eater**; otherwise it will use **Dark Pulse** and **Ice Beam** to attack its opponents." Ash added and then he showed another Pokémon.

It was bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body was blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It had a red triangular marking on its chest. It also had white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body was white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle. The Pokédex said,

**{Latios, the Eon Pokémon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings.} **Iris was amazed by the sight of the cool Dragon type while Cilan looked on with awe. "That one was fast alright and even used a deadly move named **Luster Purge** that dealt great damage. That cost me and Pikachu of a victory greatly." Ash sadly said and his friend were shocked that the calm, cool, collect Ash that they had known will be so down.

Iris then grabbed his hand and kissed him in order to cheer him up, Ash then returned the kiss greatly. Then they came across a bridge that didn't look very sturdy yet it was the only way to get to the place of the Professor so they tried it anyways. But before they could get far, they all had a vision of Ash falling through a rotten plank and into the river so they halted. Ash then saw a similar plank and tried it out; it broke into two and fell into the river.

After they skipped that plank, they were wondering on what they had just saw. "Was it a vision of the future?" Iris asked while Ash and Cilan had no idea, they just went over to the door and knocked. Shortly, a man who looked rather unkempt had answered it with a gruff tone.

"Are you Professor Icarus?" The man nodded and tried to read the gang if they are here for his research, still he allowed them to enter into the house which seemed rather neat compared to the condition of the professor. Cilan tried to reason with the Professor as he acted nothing like when the Professor was on the shows about UFOs or even the Professor who wrote a book on UFOs. Then they had a vision, of some reactors exploding which caused the Professor to reveal a hatch and some stairs that he slide down. The gang followed him and found a large room with a hovercraft in the middle while the Professor was at the very same reactor as in the vision.

The professor just couldn't stop it and was about to tell the kids to leave him when Ash noticed that the hovercraft was connected to the reactor by a tube so he used all his strength to dislodge it from the craft and successfully prevented the nuclear meltdown. Then Ash noticed something small looking up at him.

It was a light blue Pokémon with an oblong head with depressions on either side. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of its head were shiny, green button-like eyes. Its hands had three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. Finally, it had short, stubby legs and a small tail. "Now who are you?" Ash said as he scanned with his Pokédex,

**{Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. Nobody had ever seen an Elgyem before it made its sudden appearance in the desert.} **Ash was getting more and more curious about this by every minute.

Upstairs, the Professor explained that he came across Elgyem when he was trying out a prototype flying saucer late one night. After some time, the two had become inseparable and the Professor learned a lot about his new friend. Yet they didn't know that two pairs of eyes were looking at the Professor with greed in their eyes.

Once the gang left the house, to say goodbye; that was when they attacked the Professor and stole away Elgyem. "Stop! What are you doing!?" The Professor yelled at them,

"Well are freeing this precious Pokémon from such slavery that you are planning for it! Don't worry, it will be perfectly happy with us." It was none other than,

"Team Plasma!" Iris yelled at them while Ash smirked,

"You really are a bunch of stalkers who are also hypocritical liars." That jab was enough to cause those henchman to cringe while Elgyem used **Teleport** to escape their grasp. Once they saw that, they were shocked that Elgyem didn't want to go with them.

"Pikachu use **Thunder Wave **on them." Ash then said in a serious tone and the little yellow rodent did just that to paralyzed the grunts before they could even take out their Pokémon at all. Then Ash went up to them, "You are rally staring to be a pin so you will just go back to your leader and tell them to rethink about sending anymore after us. Criminals like you couldn't fool anyone since you don't have the jurisdiction to decided whatever or not that Pokémon deserve to be among us." Then Ash turned back and faced Icarus. "Your cue Professor." Ash said as he made way for Icarus to show them a thing or two about trying to steal his Pokémon and lie about how 'noble' it was.

"Right! Elgyem, use **Psybeam**!" The Professor called out and the Cerebral Pokémon unleashed powerful mind energy that was enough to launch them into the sky yet it was soon revealed that they were retreating on jet packs. Ash and his friends had a feeling that wasn't the last they ever saw of Team Palsma but until then, they will have to be ready for them; they bought that aside when they said goodbye and good luck to Professor Icarus in his work with Elgyem.

XXXXX

"So Lily. Why not walk around the place while Cilan cleans up?" Ash asked his girlfriend. Iris nodded and they took a nice stroll around the swamp like area which smelled rather nice and the cute little Pokémon, swimming and leaping out of the water, made things even better. Ash's Pokédex said this about them;

**{Tympole, the Tadpole Pokémon. Tympole emits rhythmic subsonic sound waves by vibrating its cheeks. These waves can be used to communicate.} **"Whatever, they are still cute!" Iris responded that same way and they continued on their way. That is until they saw a very interesting sight, Trip trying to catch a new Pokémon.

It was a bipedal Pokémon with an ovoid body. It was mostly blue, with a tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. Its black eyes were round. Its upper lip was round as well, and curves down sharply at the corners. Its feet were small with three toes each, and its tail was oval and white. Three large, half-spheres encircle its head, each one light blue with a black base. There are four round, light blue bumps starting on either side of its lower body and stretching across its back.

Ash scanned it,

**{Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Tympole. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky tongue.}**

"Servine! Use **Vine Whip**!"Trip commanded and his Pokémon moved it to use its vines to deal some damage but the Palpitoad managed to dodge them before using its long tongue to shoot mud balls. "Dodge and use **Leaf Tornado**!" Now that grass type attack hit its mark and Palpitoad was sent flying into a nearby tree, finally injured.

"Now Trip can catch it!" Iris yelled on a soft tone, not to interrupt Trip's battle with the Vibration Pokémon.

"I am not sure about that Lily." Ash said in a more serious tone than the excited one that Iris had used. True to his words, when Trip took out a Pokéball, Palpitoad then got up and unleashed a wave of purple sludge at Servine, poisoning the Grass Snake Pokémon! Then Palpitoad had decided that it had enough so it fled into the water, leaving Trip shock and without a new Pokémon.

"That was nice going anyways Trip." Ash said to get the native trainer's attention,

"You were spying on me!?" Trip shouted in disbelief while Ash chuckled,

"I did no such thing, my friends and I were just cleaning up so I decided to take a walk with Iris." Ash said before Trip started to sneer,

"Still hanging out with that dragon girl loser I see. You have such poor taste." Trip said without a second thought. That only prove to be a mistake as he found himself embedded in the same tree as with Palpitoad before.

"You should really mind your own business Trip and besides, we really own each other a battle since our not so friendly reunion in Castelia City." Ash said and Trip perked at the sound of a battle.

"Sure! Now that I have more Pokémon, I will finally be able to prove that you really are a newbie from the 'boonies'!" Trip still hadn't realized that he already lost to Ash twice. Iris volunteered to be the referee.

"Battle Begin!"

"Tranquill! You are up!" Since Servine was out for being poisoned by Palpitoad, Trip had to use another Pokémon to start with.

"Swadloon! I need you!" Fortunately for Ash, he remembered to place his Pokémon in their balls on his belt in case he need them. Yet everyone was wondering why Ash choose a Pokémon with a double weakness to Flying Types.

"See? I knew you were a loser!" Trip taunted Ash on his choice, "Finish with **Aerial Ace**!" Tranquill hurried in a blur towards Swadloon who hadn't moved an inch.

"**Protect**." Ash said at the last minute and Swadloon had formed a protective dome, right into Tranquill's face. "Now use **String Shot** around the wings." Swadloon had used a thing but strong thread to tie up Tranquill so it couldn't fly anymore. "Toss it around a little and then use **Razor Leaf**." Swadloon did just that and caused some damage to Tranquill with her sharp leaves. "Now use **Mind Reader**." Ash told Swadloon to take aim and prepared to wait for Tranquill's next move.

"**Peck** through the threads!" Trip shouted and Tranquill's beck started to glow before snipping at the threads holding down its wings. But Ash adjusted his hat, a sigh that Iris recognized as her boyfriend had it in the bag.

"Swadloon, use **Grass Whistle**." Ash told his Grass and Bug Type who sang out a tone that landed on Tranquill who just had gotten freed. "Now time for a new move, **Dream Eater**!" Swadloon had learned this Psychic move from Ash's Gengar and used it for the first time on the sleeping Flying type. Swadloon had created a transparent copy of herself that passed through Tranquill which caused the Wild Pigeon to faint!

"Tranquill!" Trip cried for his Pokémon,

"Tranquill is unable to battle, Swadloon wins!" Iris announced, amazed at Ash's brilliant strategy as usual.

"Arrgh! Vanillite, your turn!" Trip released a Pokémon that strongly resembled an ice cream cone. It had dark blue eyes, a dark-blue mouth, and light blue crystals on its cheeks. Its small body was adorned with specks of ice and had stubby arms. Ash scanned it while noticing that Iris shook a little at the sight of it and Axew hid back into her hair,

**{Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow.} **Ash smirked as he knew that his current Pokémon had fun, showing that bird that even a bug can beat a hawk.

"Swadloon, return!" Ash sent his Pokémon back and took out another Pokémon, "Snivy! I need you!" Ash decided to use his Unova Grass Type for this match since the Grass Snake Pokémon wanted one.

"I should be telling you wrong but I am done underestimating you! Vanillite use **Ice Beam**!" Trip told his Ice Type Pokémon to unleash a ray of ice cold energy but Ash and Snivy were not to be done.

"Dance with **Agility**!" Snivy relaxed herself before moving with speeds closely to that of a blur, Vanillite keep using its Ice type move until the piece of land used was covered in it. "Now use **Calm Mind** with **Leaf Storm**." Snivy relaxed her mind that increased her special attack and defense, prefect against ice type moves. Vanillite was hit by the ineffective **Leaf Storm** that still did damage.

"Rggh. Now use **Blizzard **attack!" Trip gritted his teeth in frustration before giving the command to Vanillite who blew an air turbine of cold air and snow at Snivy.

"Skate with **Sand Storm**!" Ash said like apoet and Snivy obeyed with grace. It turned out that the wind in **Sand Storm** and the momentum that Snivy had picked up while on the ice had allowed the Grass Snake Pokémon to avoid the **Blizzard** attack.

"Use **Mirror Shot**!" Trip yelled and Vanillite had canceled its blizzard to fire a green beam at Snivy who landed from the dance with the **Sand Storm**.

"**Mirror Coat**!" Snivy was told by Ash at the last minute and glowed with rainbow colors and reflected the special attack back only stronger and super effective as well. The Fresh Snow Pokémon had fell to its own attacks.

Yet before Iris could announce it, Snivy started to glow bright with the colors of Pokémon evolution. Once the light dimmed, Snivy had become a beautiful Servine of her own. When she turned to her trainer, to see if Ash was satisfied with her choice to evolve, Servine was granted with the sight of a smile.

"Don't worry about it Servine, you will definitely be better than Trip's." Ash said with a verbal jab that made the said trainer cringe while Ash's Servine and Iris giggled at the jab.

"Whatever. Timburr, you are chosen!" Out came was a gray bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple nose and dark grey oval shaped eyes. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pink, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head. Similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. Finally, it was carrying a small block of lumber.

Ash scanned it after returning Servine who was tired from all those moves used,

**{Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.**} Ash then took out a Pokémon who will love a fight with this Pokémon.

"Dewott! I need you!" Ash decided to use his evolve Water type who enjoyed the thrill of a battle with fighting types. The Discipline Pokémon then noticed the ice below his feet so he turned to Ash who nodded and Dewott did the same before

"At least that Dewott looks well trained but since this is anyone's fight, I am not going to bother." Trip started a lot more mature and reasonable which made Ash smile,

"Very well. Jump to use **Water Gun**." Dewott then gained enough traction to leap high into the air with his strong legs and unleash a jet of water towards Timburr.

"Deflect with **Strength**!" Trip called out to Timburr who used its wooden block to do so but at the same time, lost its balance on the ice.

"**Aqua Jet**!" Dewott then submerged himself in water and slides across the ice to land a solid hit on Timburr, causing the Muscular Pokémon to slide on its own out of control.

"Use **Low Sweep** to stop yourself and use **DynamicPunch**!" Trip called for some real strategy and it worked so Timburr was able to stabilize itself to channel energy into it fist before charging at Dewott.

"**Razor Shell**!" Dewott took his twin scallops to infuse them with water blue energy and skated towards the charging Timburr before crossing blows with the Muscular Pokémon. After some silence, Timburr fainted.

"Timburr is unable to battle! Dewott wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!" Iris announced before running towards her boyfriend while cheering on him. But then Trip, after returning Timburr, went to ash with a soften expression.

"Did I…fight well enough?" Trip surprised Iris with his tone of voice that was a 180 from the one he used with his first battle against Ash and during the Battle Club.

"Trip, your Pokémon are powerful, to last very long is impressive but you have just started your journey still compared to how long I have been travelling with Pokémon." Ash brought up, "So don't even try to compare yourself to me if it is making you feel bad about yourself. We are still going to face each other during the Championship so just keep training and earning Gym Badges so I get to fight you again." Ash finished with a smile and Trip then had one too before actually waving goodbye before leaving on his own trail to his dream. Iris also smiled and kissed Ash on the check for giving such good words and advice.

End of Chapter 7

***Hello Everyone! I did say last chapter I will make Ash and Iris a couple. Now that I am including much more content, it did take much longer but I did needed to break the trend before I overwork my brain. I only one.**

** If I made Bianca's Pignite female than that was a mistake and I am sorry for making it. I will try to pay more attention to the details while making my new chapters. Also, how do you like the Litwick that can learn and use Water Type Moves? I thought it will be honoring to the anime who had come up with such Pokémon many times before.**

** I hope that I introduced Team Plasma good enough since it was already time for them to appear and I needed someone to fill in where Team Rocket ends up at the end of nearly every chapter. Also since they are identical except for Pokémon pairings so I made every encounter include a male and female. Tell what you think so I can do much better.**

**Another thing is that I really set the record once again with this chapter! Maybe it is a sigh that I am getting better since it took longer, I hope that I don't have to force myself to keep making chapters under two days.**

** Still, I had a real great birthday part on Wednesday. I couldn't tell you on time since I had a lot to think of and place in this chapter.**

**Remember that Pokémon can inherit moves from parents and that Ash's Swadloon can learn Grass Whistle that had a poor accuracy ratio so I thought that having Mind Reader as an egg move will suit Swadloon perfectly since it allows the user to hit a Pokémon even with such a move with poor accuracy. **

**Team Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Salamence (Male), Croconaw (Female), Tranquill (Female), Dewott (Male), Tepig (Male), Riolu (Female), Servine (Female), Yamask (Female), Scraggy (Male), and Swadloon (Female).**

**Iris: Axew (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Swablu (Male), Trapinch (Female) and Emolga (Female)**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Dwebble (Male) and Litwick (Female).**


	8. Dragon Buster's Rivalry!

JICU

Dragon Buster's Rivalry! A Journey to the Movies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova;_

_ "Trip, your Pokémon are powerful, to last very long is impressive but you have just started your journey still compared to how long I have been travelling with Pokémon." Ash brought up, "So don't even try to compare yourself to me if it is making you feel bad about yourself. We are still going to face each other during the Championship so just keep training and earning Gym Badges so I get to fight you again." Ash finished with a smile and Trip then had one too before actually waving goodbye before leaving on his own trail to his dream. Iris also smiled and kissed Ash on the check for giving such good words and advice._

"So Lily." Ash said to break the silence that drifted ever since they left for the next town, "How are your new Pokémon doing?" He asked to the girl who was holding the Cotton Bird Pokémon in her arms while Trapinch rested on her head.

"They are doing great! They learned a lot of moves and act like cute little puppies!" Iris said with loud enthusiasm as she hugged Ash with a single arm and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't never stop saying thank you!"

"Ah! The sight of young love is like smelling the freshest Basel in the morning!" Cilan remarked in his own manner that still confused Ash. The said trainer is still enjoying the attention that Iris was giving him and was still proud of Tepig for finally facing his fears all for the sake of his trainer and his friends when they were in trouble. Ash even gained a new Pokémon while Cilan as well.

_Flashback Begins!_

_ It was a regular day out on the way towards Nimbasa City. They had come across a beautiful lake that seemed to be the perfect place to have lunch so Cilan went to prepare for it. Meanwhile, Ash had released all of his Pokémon as well as Iris and told them that today is one to actually enjoy some games as a change of pace._

_ Yet Tepig had a sour look on his face which Iris had noticed, "Hey what is wrong?" She said when she bent down to comfort the Fire Pig Pokémon. Ash sighed before he also bent down and took Tepig into his arms where the little Pokémon started to whimper._

_ "It actually started when my Pokémon told him about the double battle. Tepig is worried that he might not be a good team player." Ash explained and the other Pokémon couldn't believe what they had just heard; Tepig had faced even Pokémon with a type advantage and still won even it was barely. "Also, Tepig still hasn't gotten over his fear of Water Types." Ash added and Iris couldn't believe that one bit,_

_ "But back at the Battle Club, Tepig fought against a water type just fine!" Iris yelled in confusion and Ash nodded,_

_ "Sure I was confused myself but Tepig said that it was his first battle so I had no idea how dangerous it was for a Fire Type against a Water Type until he saw other Fire Pokémon fall to Water Attacks. Now he is afraid that he will be in that same situation." Ash said with his concern for the poor Tepig in his arms while Iris had a similar expression as well._

_ From there, Tepig actually tried to overcome his fear of water type attacks by trying to get near a body of water while the other Pokémon were playing ball out in an open field. That is until Emolga and Servine got into a little heated competition that caused the ball to land in a bush. After some arguing, the two Pokémon reluctantly went to fetch the ball only to find it among what looked like spare Pokéballs._

_ After Servine got near enough, it turned out to be mushroom like Pokémon whose heads just look like the frontal image of Pokéballs. The Grass Snake Pokémon had gotten the ball but when the horde of wild Pokémon started to complain, the two shrugged off their words which made them even angrier. In the field, where everyone else was waiting for the ball, the sounds of the wild Pokémon were heard by the waiting Pokémon as well as Iris; they then ran to see what was wrong when the mushroom Pokémon horde started to spray a purple powder all over them before leaving them in the dust._

_ Ash was simply helping with lunch and keeping an eye on Tepig but when he noticed the missing Pokémon as well as his girlfriend, he went to check it out while Cilan stayed behind to hear from him while keep making lunch._

_ Ash found his girlfriend, on the ground in pain along with the rest of the Pokémon except for Tepig. After taking some trips to bring them back to the camp, Cilan had started to treat them but there was only one problem; there wasn't anything on them to cure poison! Tepig then heard the racket and saw the friends of his trainer were twitching but were not moving, like they were turned into statues; it is cute to hear what a child has to imagine in this situation._

_ "Don't worry Tepig. They will be fine but we need your help." Ash said and Tepig gave all his attention while his trainer took out a book on medicine. "We don't have any cures now but thankfully, we are where a special herb grows that we can use for our own cures. We need to watch over everyone while you will enter the swap to find them." Tepig started to panic as his fear of water came back and Ash sighed, _

"_Tepig, you want to get strong right?" Ash started and Tepig nodded, "Then you must realize that most trainers will use water types against a fire type like you since by then, they will think they had it in the bag but we train to prove them wrong." Tepig felt a little better and steeled his nerves, "I am not asking you to fight anyone in the swamp, all you need to do is find a particular plant and pick out a few so I can help you retrieve more for everyone." _

_Ash showed the picture of a piece of a grass that appeared smooth and slender which shouldn't be too hard to find. Tepig looked back at the swamp and gulped before gathering up his courage and ran into the tall grass. So far, no other Pokémon had appeared yet Tepig was trained to keep his guard up anyways._

_Meanwhile, Ash tended to his Pokémon and now was trying to help Iris who couldn't move but made an attempt to grasp his hand so the trainer moved it to make the experience less painful for his girlfriend. Cilan just shook his head at this sight, "Only Foongus could do this." He muttered while Ash took out his Pokédex which revealed the very same mushroom like Pokémon._

_**{Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. Foongus release poisonous spores to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Pokéballs.} **__Ash noticed on how Iris gasped at the sight of the Mushroom Pokémon even on the Pokédex. Then Ash and Cilan heard Tepig cry with the addition of an __**Ember**__ launched into the sky. After assuring that they will be back, Ash left Iris at the camp to accompany Cilan in helping out Tepig; just in a way he was hoping not to._

_That is because Tepig was now surrounded by Tympole! Yet, the trainer's presence was enough to scare them off, sparing Tepig of any attacks they can use. Ash then retrieve the herb from the mouth of the Fire Pig who showed them where he got them. But before the two trainers could harvest more for the others,_

"_Palpitoad~!" "Stun~!" A familiar Pokémon along with a new one had appeared. It was another Vibration Pokémon, like the one that Trip tried to catch; yet the second one was like a flat, fish-like Pokémon with a broad, mud-brown body. At the base of its yellow tail was a yellow marking shaped like an exclamation mark when seen from behind. It had small, horizontal, oval-shaped eyes, white with a tiny black pupil and no irises. Almost exactly between these two eyes lies its mouth, which is comprised of two thick gray lips. Finally, it had two small, flimsy fins at the sides of its body; each with two lobes._

_Ash quickly took out his Pokédex to scan them,_

_**{Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad's long, sticky tongue is used to capture prey. It lives both on land and in the water.}**_

_**{Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. Stunfisk hides itself in the mud and then delivers an electric jolt when its prey touches it, smiling all the while.}**__ Ash then learned that they were both ground types were was curious since they all appeared out of the swamp water. But before that, the two Pokémon to attack them with shoots of mud!_

"_We must have walked into their territory while looking for the herbs!" Ash said as he tried to dodge the attacks like Cilan was._

"_I agree but if this, keeps up then we can't heal our patients!" Cilan responded and they kept dodging until Tepig suddenly got himself dislodged from Ash's arms, to taunt the two Pokémon in attacking him! Yet their shoots missed and Tepig lured them deeper into the grass, all the way to a large opening. That was where that Tepig had jumped into the air, to use the sun to back him for Tepig to unleash a beam of light at the two wild Pokémon._

_The blast was enough to cause both Palpitoad and Stunfisk to faint but also for Tepig to fall on the ground hard with exhaustion. Ash managed to catch him since he chased after the Pokémon. He smiled at the tried form of his Fire Pig Pokémon, "That was very reckless Tepig, I must have been growing on more than I thought." Ash said before he noticed that Cilan had finally caught up them all. "Good timing, lets catch these Pokémon!" _

_Before Cilan could reply, Ash choose Palpitoad and used one of his Pokéballs to catch it. So Cilan decided to ask no questions and caught Stunfisk with his own Pokéball. Then the two trainers took Tepig as well as an arms full of the herbal antidote back to the camp where the patients had been waiting and thankfully, nothing had happened while they were gone. Iris hugged Ash and told them that even though they were sick, Dewott and Gabite stood watch. (I forgot to tell you that since Ash's Salamence had evolved, Ash decided to switch him out for Gabite to further the Cave Pokémon's training)._

_Cilan hurried to turn the herbs into an edible antidote that successfully healed the poisoned patients. They were then introduced to the two new Pokémon in tow and who knew that while Stunfisk was male, Palpitoad was female so there was some girl talk while the trainers packed up to get rolling before anything else happens._

_ Flashback Ends!_

"Yeah." Iris said as she finished her recall and noticed that Tepig was still out of his Pokéball since he wanted to stay outside a little longer; now that the Fire Pig had gotten a surge of courage, Tepig wanted to show it to the other Pokémon which made him look very cute. "Thanks for everything Tepig." Iris petted the Fire Pig Pokémon who cooed at the touch of his trainer's girlfriend. That little fire type was a real hero after that whole ordeal and Tepig was enjoying it very much; that proved that Tepig had a bright future to be sure.

XXXXX

"Hey!" That voice had knocked the trainers from memory lane and they then saw a girl around their age. She had a green vest that matched her boots over a blue shirt with shorts and sockets that matched the color. Her gloves were of a yellow color, same with the buttons on her vest and the edges of the boots. Finally she had a brighter yellow hat on top of her red hair. "Which of you is a Dragon Master?"

"None. You came to wrong to people." Ash answered but this girl wasn't convinced,

"Then who is becoming a Dragon Master?" She asked and this Iris answered,

"Then that will be me as I am travelling to become a Dragon Master." She said and the woman then had a triumph moment before introducing herself,

"My name is Georgia and I am a full pledged Dragon Buster. I challenge trainers of dragon types." Ash nodded and turned to Iris to whisper in her ear

"Careful Lily, she may use Ice Types." Iris shivered but kept her focus for the duel that she was rudely dragged into. That is why Iris reached for Scolipede's Pokéball while Georgia did the same once she had reached the standard distance from Iris in most battles.

"You may have the first move, _Dragon Master_." Georgia said while using that title as an insult than comment and Iris didn't accept anyways.

"I am not a Dragon Master yet but _thank you_." Iris said as she threw the Pokéball into the air, "Scolipede, I need you!" Ash smiled as he saw that his new battle catchphrase was beginning to rub on his girlfriend.

"A buy type? I wanted your Dragons!" Georgia complained while Iris just stuck her tongue out,

"I told you I am not a Dragon Master yet." Iris taunted childishly and Georgia huffed,

"Fine then, I will battle you anyways and show you that you are no Dragon Master like you call yourself!" Georgia was definitely not the type to listen to Iris. As for the Pokémon that she had summoned, "Beartic! Come out!" The Pokémon resembled a polar bear that was standing on its hind legs. It had bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hung from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consisted of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Finally, its large forepaws had black claws and paw pads.

'She does use Ice Types, one of the two weakness to Dragons! Just like what Ash said!' Iris thought as she shook a little in fear like Axew who revealed himself in his trainer's hair. The said trainer scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas.}**

"Okay then, use **Sandstorm**!" Iris commanded which brought Ash's attention to the battle,

'Risky there Lily, you have now told Georgia that Scolipede knows rock type moves against its weakness to ice types.' Ash thought out in concern for Iris and true to that, Georgia only smirked.

"**Sandstorm** eh? You actually trained that Scolipede?" Iris had thought that Georgia was in trouble but it was not to be. "Beartic, use **Ice Beam** on the ground beneath the **Sandstorm**!" Georgia commanded and Beartic was a lot faster than Iris had thought as the Freezing Pokémon 'froze' the ground under Scolipede's feet including them!

"Hurry! Try to use **Rollout**!" Iris called out desperately but Scolipede actually did that and rolled towards Beartic who braced for the attack and took it in while still standing; Beartic then pushed Scolipede ahead only to move out of the way at the last minute, causing the **Rollout **to miss and cancel.

"Beartic return!" Georgia said curiously until she took another Pokémon, one that resembled a snowflake. Its facial expression is frozen, which left it with a still, aggressive-looking face. Two cracks run through its face, the upper opening contains its eyes and the lower serves as a mouth. It also had two glowing eyes and its large mouth is showing an extendable chain of ice. Ash scanned it,

**{Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Cryogonal originates from arctic sky clouds and floats down to the ground to make snow fall.}**

"Use **Ice Shard**!" The Hexagonal Snowflake like Pokémon summoned ice projectiles at Scolipede who was still suffering room the ice and having to use **Rollout** in a hurry; the Ice Type successfully dealt damage to the Bug and Poison type.

"**Poison Tail**!" Iris yelled in desperation which made Ash only more worried and Georgia smirk. As Scolipede approached with a tail imbedded with poison energy,

"**Ice Beam**!" Cryogonal had launched chilly energy that froze Scolipede stiff, leaving Iris to gasp in disbelief and shock. "**Flash Cannon**!" That was when it came, Cryogonal had launched a beam of shining energy that destroyed the ice cube and the Pokémon frozen inside!

"Return Scolipede, you were great out there." Iris said as she returned her Bug and Poison Type. Then she reached for another Pokémon, her Excadrill. Yet it wasn't even long since all it took was for Cryogonal to use its **Ice Beam **to wipe out the Ground and Steel type Pokémon.

"Ha! I knew that you were a poor excuse for a Dragon Buster! You have lost and that is what you always do!" Georgia taunted until she was slapped on the face by an angry Ash.

"That is enough!" Ash said in the wake of the utter humiliation that rained down on his girlfriend. "If you are so confident, then I will fight you with one of my Dragon types!" Iris smiled through her tears as to see Ash defend her.

"Fine! But if this is for your weak little pushover girl, then you are going to lose." Georgia said but Ash didn't even budge as he reached for his Pokémon.

"Gabite! I need you!" Out came the Cave Pokémon that had a double weakness to Ice type attacks but Ash wasn't that type of trainer. "Use **Dragon Pulse**!" Gabite unleashed a beam of draconic energy that hit Cryogonal hard.

"Use **Ice Beam**!" Georgia commanded her Crystallizing Pokémon to unleash hat same beam of chilly power but before it could hit Gabite,

"**Sandstorm**!" That one had caught Georgia by surprised and blocked the attack. Iris, who was watching with Axew in her arms, had realized that she did the entire strategy with **Sandstorm** wrong as the rocky wind filled with dirt had covered the entire field, including Cryogonal.

"Don't panic and use **Ice Beam **on the ground!" Georgia called out to her Ice Type who tried to do that but Gabite kept evading without much effort. That was due to Gabite's Sand Veil Ability which increases the user's evasion in a sandstorm.

"Knock it down with **Draco Meteor**!" Ash commanded and Gabite had launched a ball of energy that exploded in the air and sent many meteors of the same energy into the ground below along with grounding Cryogonal. Cilan then noticed that Iris never looked sad once she watched the display, he then realized that Ash was playing with Georgia while giving a show to lighten his girlfriend up and smiled because of which.

"Now use **Earthquake**!" Gabite then stomped his foot on the Hexagonal Snowflake-like Pokémon which caused it to faint! Iris cheered for Gabite's victory while Georgia couldn't believe that she let a Dragon Type play around with her and won without even using a move that super-effective against Ice Types.

"Grr! Beartic, you are up!" Georgia sent out her remaining Pokémon to battle against this Cave Pokémon. "Use **Icicle Crash**!" Beartic had used Icicles from its bear to throw at Gabite,

"**Dig**!" Gabite dodged the attacks by burrowing deep into the ground, Georgia then had a plan to use this.

"**Ice Beam** at the hole!" Beartic had lowered itself to unleash he same beams of ice but before that could actually happen,

"**Draco Meteor** from underground now!" Ash commanded and the earth beneath Beartic had exploded as the large ball of dragon energy had hit the Freezing Pokémon right at the exposed chest. But when Gabite emerged from the ground, he moved on his own to glow in a blue light all around his body before charging at the airborne Beartic at great speed. The force was great and the Freezing Pokémon had landed hard on the ground. "That was **Dragon Rush**, does that mean?" Ash muttered and his suspicions were confirmed when Gabite had started to glow bright blue and morph.

In the place of the standing tall Cave Pokémon was a bipedal, dragon-like Pokémon that was now primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. His appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines had gotten more refined, giving him an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tail-fin. It had spikes on its hind limbs now and arms as well as sharper claws than before. His eyes now had black scleras and gold-colored irises while the pupils had shrunk.

Ash couldn't believe that after all this time and training, his Pokémon was now fully evolved. He now scanned the Ground and Dragon Pokémon,

**{Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound.}** Georgia was now starting to panic herself now the dragon who had finished off her Cryogonal was now even stronger than before while Iris had looked with wonder as she witnessed yet another Pokémon evolution and into such a cool looking Dragon Type as well.

"Well, Garchomp…" Ash addressed his new Dragon Pokémon who nodded with glee that now he was fully evolved. "Use **Duel Chop**!" Garchomp raced with speeds greater than before and landed twin strikes against Beartic who was in shock at the evolution process. "**Hyper Beam**!" Ash commanded and Garchomp took in its new power and unleashed a powerful beam that sent Beartic flying until it stopped, fainted.

"Normally I don't fight like this at all but what you did was shameful for any trainer." Ash said coldly at Georgia who was down after her crushing defeat at the hands of a single Dragon Pokémon, the one type she is training to beat at every chance. "This isn't revenge, I am not interested in that nonsense as it bring nothing but more tears and tragedy. Instead that will be settled by you and Iris tomorrow." Before anyone them could argue, Ash continued with a tone that left no room for argument. "This is for your actions that defined you as a cruel trainer who calls herself what she wanted just so people could look at you. That is pathetic and that is why you lost instead of won today." Ash finished his harsh speech and took his girlfriend away from Georgia who was a standstill on how to think about this whole thing.

Much later that same evening, despite the fact that Ash won against the trainer named Georgia who is the self-claimed 'Dragon Buster' when the latter humiliated Iris, the said girl was still down in the dumps. She lightened up in the company of her boyfriend but she still feels like she was doing the wrong thing for her Pokémon.

"Lily, I think it is about time that you told us your history with your Excadrill. Since we first saw him, he had done nothing but try to hid himself. Please tell us what happened." Ash said and Iris sighed,

"I guess so." Iris said before she made herself comfortable in Ash's arms. "It actually started years I even met Axew,"

_Flashback Begins!_

_ Years ago, in a village surrounded by a valley, was when Iris was simply a little girl. She had already outgrew her hair which became one of the reasons she was known in the village. Iris will even play in the forest with her friends, but that all changed in one day._

_ Iris saw that a Deerling, one of her forest playmates, had told her of something bad going on in the woods. When she got there, she saw a small mole like Pokémon with black fur that had similar stripes to Excadrill; it was Drilbur, the pre-evolved form of Excadrill._

_ Iris took upon herself to teach it a lesson and yet she was solely defeated by Drilbur. Yet she tried again and again until their battles had lead them to the edge of cliff, where Drilbur nearly fell off. Iris then saved Drilbur since she didn't want the Pokémon to die even for all the bullying it had done._

_ As a result, Drilbur had wished to get stronger by protecting and aiding people rather than bullying so it joined Iris since there was a competition in the middle of the village soon. The two became a well-known pair as they seemed unbeatable. In their last match, Drilbur even evolved into Excadrill! The only one left to fight will be Drayden, the village's Dragon Master so the duo accepted the fight, thinking they had what it took; they were wrong._

_ Drayden's Druddigon proved to be powerful, even more than Iris's Excadrill. As a result, the two had suffered the very defeat since they became a pair. Unfortunately for Iris, that was too much for Excadrill; so much that the Subterrene Pokémon couldn't even face its trainer so it hide its face from the day onward._

_ Flashback Ends!_

"And that's it." Iris had finished with Ash still holding her hand in comfort.

"Lily, I want to help you but only you can settle this with Excadrill so I am going to go into town to do some business. Here is a hint, I am going to get you a gift." Ash said and Iris nodded, she just felt like she couldn't do anything but wait for what Ash has to offer her. Ash had returned with Excadrill's Pokéball that Iris had given him just in time to give it back and join them for dinner and bed. Still, Iris thought that things were still going to get ugly once tomorrow ends; that could have kept her from a good sleep if Ash wasn't there.

The next day, the trainers were facing each other on the field. Iris turned to Ash from facing Georgia, "So Ash, what is it you wanted to show us?" The present trainers wanted to know as well.

Ash just smiled before taking out a new Pokéball and releasing it to reveal a small, black Pokémon with an ovoid body. It had circular, light blue eyes, wide teeth, and spherical hands and feet that lack digits. It was covered with a yellow cloak that gives it a triangular outline; the coat itself was rimmed with an orange stripe and has three orange diamond markings on the back. For his amusement, Ash scanned it with his updated Pokédex;

**{Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt primarily inhabits very snowy regions. It has long been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune.}**

"Sno~?" It looked curious as where it was before smiling at its trainer, "Sno~! Sno, Snorunt~!" Ash laughed as he tried to settle down the excited Pokémon,

"Yes I know. This is where you will be given to a trainer who will take care of you." Ash said and the little Pokémon had calmed down and faced the two female trainers who were looking at it with expression in awe.

"Aww!"

"He is so cute!" Iris and Georgia said at once while Cilan had to hold down a sweat drop as well as Ash who chuckled,

"_She_ certainly is cute." Ash said and the two trainers realized their mistake, "And she will go with the trainer who catches her eye after this rematch is over." Ash added and the two trainers looked more motivated, "The terms are simple. In this match, only one Pokémon will be used and the match is over once that single Pokémon falls." Iris then raised her hand for Ash's attention, "Yes Iris?"

Iris was surprised that Ash didn't use his nickname but then again, she was around a trainer who will look for such things to gain an upper hand. "Uh…If I win, then I will have seven Pokémon. Won't that be a problem?"

Ash nodded, "Yes it would for a beginner trainer but I have talked to Professor Juniper who explained that you had signed your Pokémon at your home village and they issue not a limit of six Pokémon but ten." Iris was shocked and yet relieved at the news as she was never told about this; of course, she did leave early to go on her journey. (1) "Okay then, let the battle begin!" Ash made the signal as the two trainers faced each other,

"Beartic, lets win!" Bianca decided to go all out in order to guarantee victory. Meanwhile, Iris was giving deep thoughts about this before choosing Excadrill that acting was out and ready to fight; something that wasn't seen in years.

"Okay Excadrill, I will fight with you but we are still a bit rusty so let's take this slow while you show me what you can do okay?" Iris said and smiled with glee when Excadrill looked back with its own smile with a thumbs up.

"I will finish this soon! Use **Ice Beam**!" Beartic reached down and shot a beam of chilly energy at Excadrill.

"If you can use **Metal Claw**, do it now!" Iris yelled while trying to adjust to her new way of communicating with her Pokémon. Excadrill smile and caused its two claws to glow with energy that was able to slash apart the **Ice Beam**. "Now use **Mud Slap**!" Iris was now getting more confident and Excadrill dug up some dirt and blinded Beartic with it.

"Try **Rock Smash**!" Georgia started to get more desperate and while mirroring Ash, Iris had used that her advantage while Beartic tried to find Excadrill to use a glowing fist on.

Once Beartic got close enough, Iris had made her own move. "Use **Drill Run**!" Excadrill had returned its inactive mode but only to hit the blinded Freezing Pokémon with an ineffective and yet damaging move. "Show me a **Focus Blast**!" Excadrill liked the way that its trainer was now commanding it and began to use a ball of fighting energy yet the wind had restored Beartic's sight.

"Use **Icicle Crash**!" Beartic saw the Fighting type move about to be used and poured energy into its on ice type move to collie with the **Focus Blast** while still in Excadrill's hands. The result was an explosion that sent both Pokémon finally, out for the count; the Ground and Steel type Pokémon was still rusty after years of hiding instead of fighting or training.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The match is a draw!" Ash declared while Iris tended to Excadrill who, for once, didn't start to go back into hiding; instead it smiled as Iris returned it back into the Pokéball.

Meanwhile, "What do you mean a draw!?" Georgia was not happy with how things have turned out. Ash just smirked,

"Should I define a draw?" Everyone snickered at the jab while Georgia turned beet red with anger.

"I know what it means but how does it determine who gets to have Snorunt!" Iris then realized something,

"Maybe it was never the match to determine that in the first place." She had said and once Iris had, Snorunt had walked over to her while cuddling like an affectionate kitten. Yet Iris noticed that she was cold to the touch, an Ice type but she wasn't angry as she knew that Ash will want to try and help her fight her fear of Ice types that still linger even if it was mild.

"What!?" Georgia couldn't believe what was going on and Ash nodded,

"You know Georgia, Pokémon can decided who they want to go with so we trainers ca do as little as respect those choices whatever we like them or not. You will remember that as Iris's rival." Ash said and got both girl's attention. "You and each other have been inspiring one and another to get stronger so the situation comes with you two as rivals."

"But then why didn't you try to stop us?" Georgia had settled down enough to use a calm and curious tone.

"Because despite what most people will say, rivalries are never bad. Because otherwise, trainers will just laze around with no motivation to fight and train their Pokémon on their journeys." Ash said and that got his friends thinking hard on it until Georgia spoke up,

"I guess that I had been looking at the whole thing the wrong way." She then walked to Iris and stuck her hand out while looking away barely, "After my poor first impression, I can never ask to be your friend but can we be rivals at least?"

Iris thought she had nothing to lose and she did feel something like a rivalry with Georgia so she reluctantly shook hands with the 'Dragon Buster'. Then the said trainer took her Pokémon and ran off in the distance, not even looking back due to pride with hidden guilt. But something had worked out for Iris, she had finally got her Excadrill to open up to her and even gained a new Pokémon and a rival for her own. Iris felt like her life was bright since she had meet Ash and became his girlfriend.

XXXXX

Now that the mess with Georgia was over, Iris finally spent some time to catch up with her Excadrill who had missed a lot in the world and her Pokémon training really hit the ceiling. She was finally able to teach her Axew **Rock Tomb** to use against any future battles with Ice Types. Emolga had surprised her by having **Iron Tail** as her egg move; that worked against both of her weaknesses, Rock and Ice. And her young ones also learned **Sandstorm **to begin with; she was actually learning one of Ash's new strategies that were slowly becoming one of his signature ones.

Meanwhile, Ash was able to scan his Palpitoad's move set to see that it included **Bubble Beam**, **Mud Shot**, **Aqua Ring**, and **Supersonic** as standard but she also knew **Hydro Pump**, **Bulldoze** and **Sludge Wave** on the side, making her a real powerhouse for battles. Since Gabite had returned and evolved into Garchomp, he learned some new moves as well like **Sunny Day**, **Flamethrower** and **Fissure** to both fight against Ice Types too as well as an addition move to complement his Pokémon typing.

Finally, Cilan started to learn what his Stunfisk knows up to the point the two had meant. The Trap Pokémon revealed have known **Camouflage**, **Thunder Shock** and **Mud Bomb** so he planned on having to teach it more moves soon.

But no one was training today, instead they were enjoying lunch as a break from training. Ash even surprised Iris by feeding her bits of his own food which she always found to be more delicious.

That is, as something ran through the grass field nearby and landed on the table which caused all the food to scatter and be ruined! Cilan was lamenting about the 'cruel' turn of events. Meanwhile, Iris had been a little started so she clung to her boyfriend who scanned the restless Pokémon that resembled a spherical rock. Its body was blue and covered in large, smooth facets. It had a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, leading to a hexagonal opening that functions as an ear; finally, it had a brown, rocky oblong atop its head, and similar brown rocks that serve as feet.

**{Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. Roggenrola's body contains an energy core which is hard as steel from being compressed underground.}** Ash smiled at how energetic this Roggenrola was on the table while surrounded by the ruined food. "At least this Pokémon has a fighting spirit. Tepig, I need you!" Ash decided to see what this Rock type can do against a Pokémon that has a type disadvantage. "Use **Ember**!" Tepig shot out miniature fireballs at Roggenrola who then summoned a **Sandstorm** to put them out; Ash could only smile at the sight.

On the stands, Ash's friends were surprised to see this. "Wow and I thought that only Ash was able to use **Sandstorm **like that." Iris had said while Cilan smirked,

"Yes, I don't know whatever Ash had thought it up and Roggenrola had copied it or vice versa. Anyways, I don't think that Ash will let this treat run away." Cilan had said while Iris had nodded, that was her boyfriend for you.

Speaking of whom, Ash had made his new move. "Use **Sunny Day**!" Tepig had caused the sun's rays to intense like usual and the sudden difference in warm air had caused the **Sandstorm** to go out of control for Roggenrola. Once the spiraling wind filled rocks and dirt had dissipated, Ash made his next move. "**Flame Charge**!" Tepig had charged towards Roggenrola who jumped out of the way but that allowed Ash to see something out of place.

It was like a plug had been attached to the back of Roggenrola so Ash had called off Tepig in order to have a better look but before he can, the Mantle Pokémon ran off in a direction like it was no longer interested in its battle with Ash's Tepig. "Something is not right." Ash said as he returned his Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Yeah, that Roggenrola seemed to be in distress." Iris said as she revealed that she and Cilan had cleaned up the mess and packed things up. Ash nodded before looking into the direction that the wild Roggenrola had gone; perhaps to show them where the trouble was. Despite the fact that the Mantle Pokémon had gotten a head start, the gang had somehow caught up and came across a cave opening.

Inside was silent, dark and dry; the ideal conditions of most rock type Pokémon like Roggenrola. But it wasn't of the very moment when they entered as the gang started to hear the hum of machines echo off the walls. They were then shocked to see what inside the heart of the cave, a machine with a beehive-like grid that had various Roggenrola!

"Hey! What you kids doing, snooping around here!?" A voice had caught their attention all the way to the control room of the machine, Pokémon poachers!

"We are here because of what you are going to do to these Roggenrola!" Ash yelled while his friend nodded. The poachers just laughed,

"Thanks brats, we need that laugh and we need the energy of the Roggenrola since we all know plenty of people who will pay a good fund for this gold mine. So stay out of our way!" Another poacher had said as Ash scowled before the trainer turned to the stray Roggenrola who was worried about his friends.

"I am going to have to ask you Roggenrola, but use **Flash Cannon**!" Ash yelled and before anyone can ask why, the Mantle Pokémon launched a silver beam of energy into the grid part of the machine.

"Ha! Ha!" Yet another one of the poachers laughed, "You can break through these reinforced metal! You ready are nothing but a meddling kid who is going to get what this machine can do!" That one taunted Ash who just smirked as Roggenrola had canceled the steel type attack which caused something that the poachers never saw coming. The beam of energy wasn't used to try and destroy the machine but spread among the power source to reverse their polarity; that will cause the machine to destroy itself as the power source was reversing the steam of power!

The poachers hurried to try and stop it but instead, the machine ran out of juice, allowing the Roggenrola to escape; when the poachers tried to do the same, Ash had Pikachu paralyze them just in time for them to be arrested by the local Officer Jenny.

Still, once Ash and the gang were about to leave, the first Roggenrola wasn't finished with them. Once the gang had exited the town and arrived at the same location, Roggenrola had appeared again in front of them. "Looks like Roggenrola is challenging you to catch it." Iris said to her boyfriend who nodded a summoned Tepig to finish up what they had started earlier that day.

"Use **Smog**!" Tepig had released a poison fog that settled on Roggenrola who deflected it with **Sandstorm** once more but Ash saw an opening in that defense, "Duck while using **Flame Charge**!" Tepig had moved under the **Sandstorm** and hit Roggenrola with a burn. "**Sunny Day** and then **Ember**!" Since Tepig had gotten a speed boost from the **Flame Charge**, the Fire Pig Pokémon was finally able to disable the **Sandstorm** and increase his fire type moves against Roggenrola.

While still conscious, the Mantle Pokémon was still weakened; enough to be caught by Ash's Pokéball. After thanking Tepig for the hard work and returning the Fire type starter Pokémon, Ash looked at Roggenrola's Pokéball with a smile on his face. "Glad to have a Pokémon like you on-board, Roggenrola." Iris then hugged her girlfriend on the great fight as she dragged and then gently pulled Ash along the path into the sunset; on the way to the next adventure

XXXXX

Today a dense fog had appeared so Ash and friends were trying to watch their way along the path. Yet, they felt like they hadn't been going in the right way since there weren't anything to tell them that they were doing otherwise.

Until they saw a shadow in the distance and saw that it was an Audino! Ash scanned it since he never had the chance to it before.

**{Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds.} **Still Ash noticed that the Audino in front of him had eyelids half from closing, like this one was about to fall asleep.

"Hello?" Ash said to the Audino who did stop to look at him but then went on like nothing had happened. A very strange sight indeed but before anything else happened,

"Hey the fog is clearing up!" Iris pointed out while the air started to get clear, for them to see an Officer Jenny in front of them, not happy.

"Alright kidnappers, you all are under arrest!" Ash and his friends were shocked but before they could say a word in defense,

"There is no use trying to get out! Solosis, use **Psychic**!" A boy by the side of Officer Jenny had made himself known along with a strange Pokémon with him that was a round, green Pokémon surrounded by a darker green, gel-like substance. Its inner body had dark, oval eyes and a red diamond-shaped mouth. On the upper left side of its head was a curly, yellow growth. It then used Psychic energies to levitate them into the air so they couldn't run but Ash wasn't intending on running.

"Pikachu, stop them with **Thunder Wave**." Ash said and when Pikachu had spread his electricity that caused paralysis among them, he managed to catch Iris in his arms while Cilan landed rather hard on the ground to his right. Then Ash gently place Iris back on her feet while wandered past them and towards a police car to use its radio. "Is this the Officer Jenny from Castelia City?" Ash asked on the intercom,

"Yes it is and…Ash is that you?" A voice had boomed from the speaker which made Ash smile, "It really is you! So what can I do for you?"

"You can tell use if there is an Officer Jenny stationed at this location and that she tried to arrest me and friends for merely getting lost and talking to a wild Audino." Ash said, "Also that she had been requiting her own tiny sidekicks."

"I assure you that my younger cousin has no sidekicks and even if she did, then she really is in for some trouble for trying arrest you on such silly reasons." The Officer Jenny at Castelia City said and by the time that the **Thunder Wave** had worn off, the Officer Jenny at the current location had stolen the intercom from Ash and tried to clear things up which involved some heavy scolding and arguments.

"I am sorry for our actions earlier." The Officer Jenny bowed for forgiveness as well as her sidekicks who also said they were sorry. "When we saw you talking to the Audino, we thought you were the ones stealing it."

"We are no thieves, still you can tell us why that Audino had been sleepwalking." Ash said and the trio had shook their heads,

"We weren't under the impression that Audino had been sleep walking but they had been disappearing from their owners, never to return." Officer Jenny reported while the kids started to introduce themselves after apologizing for their actions.

"My name is Doyle and this is my partner, Solosis." The boy addressed himself and his cellular looking Pokémon. Ash then scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers.}**

Then he turned to the girl by him, "Her name is Christie." "Yes and this Gothita. Say hi." The girl addressed her own partner who waved 'hello' at them. Ash then moved his Pokédex to scan this small Pokémon.

**{Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. Gothita watches Pokémon and Trainers with an intense stare. Its bow-like feelers amplify its Psychic powers.} **That had caused the group to remember their incident with a Gothitelle, the fully evolved form of Gothita.

"That is alright, my name is Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu." Ash pointed to himself and Pikachu, "She is Iris and that Axew is her partner." Iris and Axew nodded, "And he is Cilan."

"A pleasure to meet you." Cilan bowed. Then the two kids explained that each of their families once had an Audino before they went up and disappeared. So the gang offered to help them as Officer Jenny went back to town only to hear that more Audino had disappeared as well; at least that proved that Ash and his friends weren't the guilty ones.

"These Audino are the only ones left and nothing seems to stop them from wandering off and disappearing." Officer Jenny had said with everyone in a yard with two Audino looking scared as they could been the next ones anytime now. "So we are going to follow them and track where they go once they start moving on their own." Everyone nodded and waited for it to happen; it did after a while and the Audino started to get this sleepy expression like before both of them started to move out of town.

They had followed those two Audino until the Pokémon had used a ladder to climb to the top of a cliff side as well as lifting the ladder out of reach! Iris had tried to follow them and bring the ladder back down but the cliff-side was too smooth and she fell; thankfully, Ash was able to catch her in his arms, not that Iris was not enjoying that. They were lifted off the ground by Solosis using **Psychic**. Yet the Audino were out of sight,

"Great we lost them." Doyle whined while Christie started to scold him for being a whiner which caused an argument between the two kids until,

"Enough!" Ash boomed to scare the two children out of yelling and arguing. "Now then Officer Jenny, from this spot in this direction." Ash pointed into the direction of the Audino, "Is there anything worth noting?"

The police officer shook her head, "Just a bridge across a ravine along with a dense forest. There is something else but no one has been there in…" Officer Jenny was about to continue when Ash said,

"Maybe that is what the real culprits want us to think and they have fooled you all for so long. They are good and we are going to stop them." Ash said as he took out his Roggenrola. "I need you to listen into any unusual sound waves coming from that direction." Ash directed his rock type and pretty soon, the Mantle Pokémon had indeed picked up something coming from that said direction.

Soon, they had indeed came across a bridge but as they were about on the other side, the bridge had collapsed on them! They only managed to evade their fall when Gothita had levitated them out. Doyle felt a little jealous when everyone had praised Christie and her Psychic type Pokémon.

Pretty soon, they had reach a "Wind Farm. Where they harvest power from the air currents." Cilan had remarked and it could have been said for the place with metal rusting, paint peeling, dirt and plant life all over; it was falling apart.

"Yes Cilan but it hasn't been touched in years since it was abandoned." Officer Jenny had explained yet Ash smirked,

"Oh and if that is true then look up there." Ash pointed a loud speaker on of the broken down windmills. "That is not rusted or even has a trace of dirt on it. Someone was here and I bet that is how they were able to send this inaudible sound waves that were convincing the Audino to come here." Ash had theorized so they had snuck inside to see a cage of Audino, still in their trance, while some people in a strange but familiar uniform where laughing at their success.

"Nice that we had gotten our hands on a special sound wave that only Audino can her and that we can bend those sound waves to tell the Audino to come here, where they can be freed from the slavery of those liars who say that they are raising them." One of them said that was making their secret audience to growl but when they were going to barge in,

"Just how free are they when they are being taken against their will and placed in a cage?" Ash had just walked in casually which alerted the thieves, "Team Plasma."

"How did you find this place!?" Another of them demanded while Ash didn't answer, just went over a machine that was giving off those sound waves.

"You were just too loud and while you may have fooled everyone in town, I have doing this ever since I became a trainer." Ash turned to taunt them before raising his arm above the control panel, "So I am putting you out of business!"

Team Plasma was shocked to see that Ash had destroyed the control panel with just his fist that had caused the power to go out and the sound waves to die, the Audino were now freed from the effects. Then they saw who had done this to them and the Audino had launched their attacks to break open the cage as well as the rest of the building; this caused Team Plasma to flee on their jet packs.

"That was so cool Ash!" Iris jumped from behind the door and kissed Ash on the lips, "And thanks to you, the Audino are really free!" Ash did blush in embarrassment from all the affection that Iris was showing to him but everyone looking were just smiling with the exception of the kids who were gross out from the kissing.

"But seriously, who were they?" Officer Jenny asked before the mood turned sour,

"They call themselves Team Plasma and that their goal to free every Pokémon who are enslaved by us humans in this world. But as you have seen, their actions never speak for their words." Ash said and Officer Jenny nodded with a scowl, "You better let your relatives and anyone else who deserves to hear this once we get back to the town; tell them that there is a criminal organization out to steal Pokémon from their trainers especially the ones who live with them perfectly."

Officer Jenny nodded and placed that very report all across Unova and to the other Officer Jennies had agreed to keep an eye out and try to find Team Plasma to put them out of business for good. All Ash could do is worry about how they were going to run into that same organization again and so far, Ash's intuition had never let him down before.

XXXXX

"I can't wait to meet Professor Juniper again." "Pikachu~!" Ash excitedly said, "The last time was when I just arrived. And now so much time had passed."

"I would love to meet the Regional Professor, maybe she can share some info on Dragon Types with me!" Iris was very excited too as she was told that the Regional Professor has a great knowledge on their respective Regions.

They had just were told by some locals that they were nearing a research facility that studies fossils and the theory about how to restore them back into Pokémon form. Better yet, Professor Juniper was even staying there to overlook the work herself.

There, the reunion was very sweet along with a new face that Ash and Iris had missed in Striation City; Professor Fennel of the mysteries behind dreams with her trusty partners, Munna and Musharna. When Ash scanned them with his Pokédex, it said;

**{Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokémon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body.} **Munna was a pink, nearly spherical, quadruped Pokémon of indefinable basis. It has four tiny tapered limbs and a tapered snout that largely obscures its sizable mouth. It has shiny, oval, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes is an oval spot in a darker shade of pink, from which Munna can expel Dream Mist that makes up dreams shared by Pokémon. Purple, five petal flower markings with dark pink centers ornament much of its body. It is able to constantly float in the air.

**{Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten.} **Musharna was rounded, bipedal Pokémon that has a tapir-like trunk. Its body was light purple, while its head is a pale pink. It had oval, red eyes with three eyelashes and dark pink ovals on its forehead and cheeks. The tips of its four stubby limbs were dark pink. Dream Mist seeps out of the mark on its forehead. This mist had various colors depending on what kind of dreams Musharna has eaten; yet it was most often a dark pink.

"And this is a Plume Fossil." Right now, Juniper was showing the gang what fossils they are using for this breakthrough. Ash and Cilan were amazed while Iris had no idea what the big deal was about,

"Looks more like a rock to me." She said bluntly. This caused the two trainers and professor to nearly fall in disbelief while Juniper barely managed to catch the fossil.

"Well I guess that different people have different opinions on things after all." Professor Juniper said while Ash laughed sheepishly for the behavior of his girlfriend. She did see that she nearly brought the excitement down and was about to apologize when a machine sprung to life, opening up to let out a special tray.

Juniper placed the Plume Fossil on the tray and it was placed inside the machine. "Attention, it is dawn on the breakthrough of the century! Restoring a Pokémon from ancient times into our modern era." She announced as the Fossil was now at the heart of the machine, "Ready on your side, Doctor Fennel?" Juniper turned to the dreams professor at the control pad for this restoration machine.

"Ready Professor Juniper." Fennel said as she watched the big screen get filled with numbers and digits. "Oh what a wonder we are about to preform! Can't you just see the Pokémon about to come back to life!?" Fennel was always the one with big dreams and a big voice to speak them out loud. Iris had no way of seeing her point while her boyfriend and Pikachu just sweat dropped at the scene.

Then the screen shown a full pie chart. "Genetic analysis complete!" Doctor Fennel proclaimed, "Now for the final step! Come out Musharna!" Fennel then summoned her Drowsing Pokémon that she had shown earlier before. "We need your power in order for this miracle to happen!" Fennel told Musharna who went into its hibernation form which caused dream mist to emerge from its forehead but not much before Fennel had attached a tube to it.

"Is it for Musharna's Dream Mist?" Ash asked Juniper who nodded as another pie chart on the big screen became full of the purple color.

"Charging Complete! Engaging!" Fennel yelled as she pressed the button to start the machine which glowed the same purple color. Then the machine opened to release plumes of smoke before everyone heard the voice of a Bird-like Pokémon.

"Archen~!" Everyone was amazed and on edge as they heard that voice again, proof that the restoration process was a success. Then the smoke cloud cleared to reveal a small, bipedal creature with mixed reptilian and avian traits. Its large, red head was covered in discernible scales, and its neck had blue and red feathers. Its body was covered in untidy, sallow feathers, and it had blue, clawed wings that cannot be used for flight. It had short, thin legs, and a twig-like tail that bears a diamond-shaped blue feather. Finally, it had wide white eyes with black pupils and no irises.

It then noticed that the surroundings were nothing like what it remembered so it thought that it was begin held captive and tried to escape. But everyone tried to stop it yet Archen blew them away with a mighty gust of wind! "I didn't know that Archen can use **DragonBreath**!" Iris yelled as Archen tried to jump out of the destroyed window as a result of its dragon type attack but then two sturdy arms grasped a hold on it.

"Calm down Archen." Ash said as he endured the constant pecking and scratching of Archen. Then Archen got tired from all that and actually settled down, "There you go Archen, you are with friends. The world had changed since your original time, and that is why we have brought you into it. We want to teach you how the world was different and how to live in it. All we ask in return is to learn all we can about the wonders that you can do." Archen didn't know what to think since it was tired and yet in silent excitement to Ash's words; then the restored Pokémon fell asleep to it all. "Welcome to our era, Archen." Ash said as he gave the sleeping Pokémon to the professors who retrieved a makeshift bed for it while the trainer scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Archen, the First Bird Pokémon. Said to be an ancestor of bird Pokémon, they were unable to fly and moved about by hopping from one branch to another.} **Iris then tended to the minor damages to Ash done in by Archen but meanwhile, in an unknown location. Two shadows watched as to what is going on with disgust, "Detestable on how they forced that poor Pokémon to return to this repulsive world only to be their slave and test subject." One of them muttered.

"True and we will have to do something about this for ourselves." The other replied while the two just looked on. Cilan had just prepared a bowl of Pokémon food,

"This will be worth the wait." When he said that, he was shushed by both Ash and Iris. He then saw that Archen was still asleep. "Oh. It is sleeping time." Cilan then left the food out for Archen once it finally awakes. Ash then felt something and turned to Iris,

"Lily, can you check on Archen? I think it is about to awake." Ash said while Juniper smiled at how the boy from the port now had a cute girlfriend. Iris then got a closer look at Archen who did indeed awake only to see a stranger that yet had a familiar scent on her. "Lily, brace for attack!" Ash said suddenly and Archen did attack Iris but she still took it until Archen had stopped shaking and tumbling about, to settled in Iris's arms! She still didn't know what was going on but then Ash placed his hand on her shoulder, "Come on. Let's go outside so Archen can get some fresh air." Iris nodded.

Out on the courtyard in front of the research facility, Iris had set Archen down on the ground where it tried to fly with the help of Ash's contact type training and the aid of his Tranquill's with Iris's Emolga's flying abilities as well. It took a while but Archen was now able to glide in the air at least. Ash then saw something that verified Archen's gender to be female; trust me, you don't want to know unless you want to become a parent or doctor. (If so, look it up! )

Then she started to look for food; Archen then climbed up a nearby tree holding some fruit so she tried it only to spit it out in distaste. Obviously, Archen didn't like the modern fruit so Cilan tried to use some of his own food specifically for flying type Pokémon but she spit it out as well. When everyone was at a stand hill on how to feed Archen, the First Bird Pokémon then saw something that caught her attention and hurried out of Iris's arms into Ash's!

"So is it these seeds the ones you like?" Ash said as he showed a palm with seeds that had sprouts growing out of them as the trainer threw them into the ground in front of him and Archen; speaking of which, the Flying and Rock Type had cried loudly at the seeds and the sprouts had grown at an alarming rate. So much, that after a few more cries, it was an actual groove under an hour! Then tropical fruit had started to bloom and Archen raced for them, to gobble them up.

"Wow! So that is what Archen likes to eat!" Fennel and Juniper said in unison before both turned to Ash who moved around to join the others. "But how did you know Ash?" Juniper asked the trainer who smiled,

"I noticed that once Archen was brought back, a couple of seeds had flown out the machine. I thought that since they were in the fossil, Archen must have ate them; it was risky but you were at a wall." Ash said and the professor smiled how Ash still manages to solve problems that easily. Then, after eating herself full, Archen started to glow in a bright blue color. That was the sigh of a Pokémon evolving.

Once the light had died down, in the place of the flightless small Archen was a large, flying creature that bears similarities to both birds and reptiles. Its featherless, scaly head is red with a green stripe running along the top. Its mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes are white with black pupils and no irises. Its body is covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings. All of these "wings" bear sharp claws. It has a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles. Ash had scanned this new Pokémon with his Pokédex,

**{Archeops, the First Bird Pokémon. They are intelligent and will cooperate to catch prey. From the ground, they use a running start to take flight.} **The Pokémon now called Archeops tried to fly and after a few seconds of struggle with her new body, was able to keep in midair. All those lessons were a success!

"Amazing, Archen learned how to fly once they evolve into Archeops!' Fennel was blushing with excitement at the marvel of what was in front of their eyes. But this was not to be as Ash then felt something as well as his Tranquill who told Archeops and Emolga to make a nose dive and for good reason as that last moment move had allowed both Pokémon to avoid both a **Flamethrower** and a **Shadow Ball**!

"We are under attack!" Ash yelled as two Team Plasma grunts had appeared with a Woobat and Lampent by their side.

"You sure are and for good of the world is that we will destroy that machine of yours so you can't force more Pokémon into this world!" One the grunts said while Ash groaned as he was getting tired of having to deal with this hypocrisy even to today. As if to hear Ash's frustration, Archeops then summoned a storm of sharpened rocks at the two grunts who were shocked at the action. "But we are your friends Archeops! We came to free you!"

"And how do you know that this Pokémon was an Archeops!? I thought that only the Pokémon officials knew about that! It isn't common knowledge to even criminals like you!" Ash pointed out and it was revealed that the two grunts had been listening onto them in order seize Archeops!

"Now let's show them what we can do Archeops!" Ash yelled towards the three airborne Flying types. "Tranquill, use **Air Cutter**!" "Emolga, use **Hidden Power**!" Ash commanded his Wild Pigeon Pokémon to unleash a powerful gust of wind while Iris told her own flying type to use her special balls of energy at the grunts' Pokémon. When the Woobat and Lampent canceled the moves with own, Archeops used rocks she conquered up to gain an upper hand.

After a while of throwing attacks there and back, the two grunts realized they were being outnumber and outmatched while they were at it so they fled on their jetpacks, shouting that they will be back. Then something amazing had happened to lighten up the sour moment; a flock of Archeops that somehow made it through the passing of time had appeared! Everyone was enjoyed to see that such rare Pokémon were happy with the world yet something had happened with the first Archeops, she didn't want to go with the flock!

She wanted to stay with Ash and Iris since the former trainer's sent was enough to calm her down and feel like a child in the company of her parents. Yet, since Archeops was female, she wanted to be with Iris above Ash. Iris didn't even need to fight since Archeops had let herself get caught inside one of Iris's Pokéballs. After saying goodbye to the flock as they searched for a place so they will feel best at home and where time cannot ravage them even further while one of their own was happy with her trainer.

XXXXX

"Not much further to Nimbasa now." Ash said as his friend's water on a waterway there plenty of fishermen were in sight. It was clear sight that there was a fishing competition around here but before they could think harder on it, they heard a familiar voice.

"Out of the way! Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY!" They all turned to see, no it's was Bianca and she crashed Ash and Pikachu into the river on the sidelines! Once the two got fished out, they were drying Ash's clothes with a portable heater.

"You know Bianca, It will never hurt to be more careful." Ash said in his new calm tone while Bianca bowed repeatedly.

"I am so sorry! I was just trying to set up for the tournament!" Everyone gasped which made Bianca worry, "Oh no! Don't tell me that I missed it!" Cilan then smiled,

"Why no, we were headed there too. Why not join us?" He said and Bianca smiled with glee and nodded; yet she also was in such a good mood because she saw Ash's well chiseled chest while he was drying his clothes.

Once they arrived, there was a humble fishing store with a dock across the street with an added are, specifically for battling the water Pokémon since the boundaries are nets and there were floating step stools for any non-water Pokémon. Inside, they were told the rules for the contest were that participates will fish for Water Type Pokémon and the one with the heaviest catch will be the winner and the prize will be a 'golden super rod'; an item that supposedly is the fisherman's ultimate tool, with it there isn't any water Pokémon that can't be fished out with it.

Ash was skeptical since he had heard of super rod but not a golden one. The caretakers sweat dropped in nervousness before asking him to still try it out since there is still a long line from behind. Bianca was about to random choose a fishing rod when Cilan intervened and checked which rod was the best for a beginner, he managed to find one while Ash and Iris had found one as well; as for Cilan, he said that he had brought his own fishing rod as 'proof' that he was a fishing Connoisseur.

Once they arrived at the docks, things were very slow with Cilan catching one after a while. It was a nasty-looking fish like Pokémon that had blue theme along with a green, ovoid body, tapering off in the rear to a trapezoidal tail fin. A thick black stripe covers the top of their body from mouth to tail and a white, dorsal fin with four protrusions resembling spikes. Its lower jaw juts ahead of their upper jaw, with a small indent near the edges of their mouth. Finally, it had three black dots on both sides of their body, behind their pectoral fins.

Ash scanned it;

**{Basculin, the Hostile Pokémon. Basculin can be very violent and red and blue Basculin do not get along well, frequently resulting in battles.} **Cilan nodded as he threw it on to the battle area and with the help of his Pansage, Cilan was able to catch it with one of the special Pokéballs issued by the hosts for the competition. When he returned it, one of them merely placed the ball into a box by her side.

"Aren't you going to weight it?" Cilan asked in confusion. She nodded,

"Of course, remember that when the competition ends we will announce who is the winner." One of the contest hosts said and Cilan nodded while still not sure about the method of determining the winner. Meanwhile, Iris had gotten bored of waiting for a Pokémon bite so she dove into the river to catch one over-sized Basculin until she was reminded that she needed to use a fishing rod to catch her Pokémon. Ash heard it and invited Iris over while he was still fishing.

Once she arrived, Iris then placed her head on one of Ash's shoulder while purring. "You know…when I wanted a pillow, I should have went to you Ash." The said trainer smiled,

"You are such a flatter babe." Ash said kissing Iris on the head which made her purr even more. Ye the moment was disturbed when Bianca had gotten a catch and was about to improperly reel it in until Cilan had corrected her actions and out came was a Pokémon that was similar to one that Trip had used at the Battle Club only the color scheme was pink than blue. Still, once it was in the air, the Pokémon had saw Ash and fell on him while trying to squeeze him to death!  
"Ash!" Iris cried and tried to loosen that hold of the Pokémon on her boyfriend.

"Who is that Pokémon?" Bianca took out her Pokédex who was pink in color compared to Ash's silver one.

**{Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish numbs its opponents with its poison as it binds its victim with its thin, veil-like tentacles.} **That will example why this Frillish was trying to squeeze the life out of Ash.

"Hey Iris!" Ash yelled to his girlfriend, "Can you tickle Frillish just at where the tentacles meets her head!?" Iris was confused but did it anyways and it caused the Frillish to laugh and loosen the hold, just enough for Ash to spin and launch the Floating Pokémon into the battle area. Iris then made sure that Frillish didn't inject any poison while she was binding Ash. That still had made a scene for the fishing hosts to see and then they stared to try and pack up the Pokéballs, not even going to return them back to the river.

Yet there was something that they have overlooked in their haste to escape with the balls. Ash had actually caught Frillish on the request of Bianca since the Floating Pokémon did what to attach to him. Yet when went inside the house to register, he saw no one there and then noticed something about the ball used to catch Frillish; inside of paint in the shape of a fish, it was merely a sticker! These were regular Pokéballs disguised as ones designed for only fishing and that meant trouble as Ash made his way over the counter just to see that the fishing hosts were "Team Plasma!"

They were shocked to see a boy that had a poncho and a Pikachu who had been foiling their plans. But before they could even escape with the Pokéballs, Ash caused them to drop the boxes containing the balls when he tackled them. Team Plasma then tried to lose Ash after unleashing a **Flamethrower** from a Simisear; Ash had to let them go in order to put out the fire. Afterwards, the entire event was exposed as a fraud and the Pokéballs were given back to the fishermen; meanwhile, Cilan check out the 'prize' to see it was merely a regular fishing rod dipped in gold paint!

Still, despite the fact that it wasn't a real contest and there was no real prize, Ash still enjoyed a good day of fishing with Iris as well as catching a new Pokémon while Cilan kept his Basculin. They even spent some time with their friend Bianca, so they said their goodbyes while they continued on their way to Nimbasa City.

XXXXX

It was now a very lovely day and Ash had sent back his Garchomp after some last minute training so that he could call the Mach Pokémon back when Ash needed him; so as of this day, Ash's team was basically all Unova with the all-time exception of Pikachu. Yet,

"Cilan slow down!" A voice erupted in the silence and everyone watched in amusement that a young man with green hair was racing towards something with a raven haired trainer and a girl with big hair try to follow closely behind. Once they had stopped racing was when the former had stopped at a movie poster.

"Ahh! The latest in the Wonder Fighter Series is out now!" Cilan said in an excited tone while Ash and Iris were wondering what the big deal; they hadn't watch movies that often. Then Ash noticed something; a person next to him looked like the female actor on the poster,

"Hey you are…" Ash said before the woman giggled and made a backwards somersault while turning reddish purple into a replica of Iris. "Now I know you are…" Before Ash could finish his sentence, that same 'Iris' did the somersault once more and this time into a Pokémon that resembled a fox with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Finally, it possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy.

They all gasped at the sight while Cilan was shocked, "That is a Zorua!" Ash scanned it with his Pokédex.

**{Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.} **Ash smiled as he noticed that when in standard form, this Pokémon did look like it loved to have fun and cause mischief.

Yet before he could say a word, "There you are Zorua!" They all turned to see a boy around their age running towards them with a strange Pokémon by his side. Zorua then giggled before taking on the form of Ash's Pikachu! Then the 'Pikachu' caused Ash's to fall so that it could perform a switch without anyone noticing but that boy was determined to find Zorua. "So you have disguised yourself as a Pikachu huh?" He said as he grabbed the real deal rather than Zorua.

"Excuse me but that is my Pikachu." Ash said in a deadpan voice and the boy was skeptical,

"You're sure?" The boy asked while ash took out a full bottle of Ketchup that Pikachu saw and raced to dine on it. (2)

"Yes I am sure." Ash said as his best buddy enjoyed his favorite food despite being a sauce rather than a meal. The boy was then worried,

"But then where is my Zorua?" He asked and the same strange Pokémon shouted to get its trainer's attention and point towards Iris, specifically her Axew. "So you are have turned into an Axew eh?" Iris was not happy with that saying,

"Hey! This Axew is mine!" Iris said until a second Axew that had a foxy grin on suddenly appeared from inside her hair. The boy yelled 'aha' before the 'Axew' disappeared again into Iris's hair.

"Zorua! Cut it out and come out!" The boy started to pull at Iris's hair, something she was not enjoying. The boy was then hit square on the head, by Ash.

"Stop doing that to my girlfriend!" Ash yelled the boy, "And if this Zorua is your Pokémon then use its Pokéball!"

"Oh right." The boy said and took out a said Pokéball, "Zorua, return!" He tried to do that but instead, Zorua jumped out of Iris's hair and launched a ball of dark energy that caused a smokescreen; with it, Zorua managed to escape.

The boy was down hearten along with his second Pokémon. Ash was on the ground, helping Iris fix her hair with a brush he pulled out of her own pack. "Looks like we will have to cancel shooting today." He muttered while everyone was wondering what he meant before the boy realized something and turned to them, "Sorry about all the trouble. My name is Luke and I am aspiring to become a famous Pokémon movie director with the help of my team which includes him." Luke then shift his attention to his Pokémon which was similar to a golem with two different shades of blue throughout its appearance. It had a head with a cyan-colored "fin" on top of its head, and two bewitching, yellow eyes. Around its spherical body were brown straps, which meet at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center. It has four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as its feet. "Meet Golett, he helps with the heavy equipment and with the shooting." Ash then nodded before scanning it,

**{Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. It is said that Golett was instructed to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient civilization that created it.}**

Ash then had an idea, "Hey Luke, do you know the gender of your Zorua?" He asked and Luke shoot his head,

"Why does it matter?" Luke said and Ash answered,

"It does because ever since we first meant your Zorua, we had seen it transform into women so I think that Zorua is female." Ash said and Luke then realized something,

"Maybe that is why Zorua only wanted to play the female characters rather than the male ones as well." Once he said that, Luke hurried towards an old movie theater with everyone following closely behind. In there, on the stage, was a woman with massive and free blond hair and wore a flawless white dress. "That is Princess Yuria, the lead character in my movie." Luke said as they walked towards the stage until the woman transformed back into Zorua who growled.

"Hey Zorua, we were just talking about letting you keep the role as Princess Yuria in Luke's movie since there is still a place for someone to fill in." Ash said and Zorua calmed down enough to have a smile and yip in hope.

"Please tell me that is why you ran away. Because I do wish to have your talent in my movie as you are the only one good enough to fill in that role." Luke then said and Zorua then jumped into his arms, licking him on the face affectionately. "Ha, ha! Alright I get it! That tickles Zorua!" Luke said as he laughed at the happiness that Zorua was spreading onto his face. But then his expression turned sour, "I still don't know how to make a movie with only one character."

"Who says that you have too?" Ash then said to get everyone's attention, "After what I have seen, we can't leave until the movie is done." Iris and Cilan then looked at their friend with eyes sparkling with hope and happiness.

"Really? We are going to make a movie?" Iris asked and Ash nodded which caused her to squeal and kiss him with happiness. Cilan just smiled while Luke also did, with possibilities for something related to this relationship in his movie.

"Okay then! We have a lot of work to do once we find a place to work." Luke then said until,

"Hey Luke!" A voice came from near the entrance, it belonged to a man from inside the room where the film is hot onto the screen above the stage. "There is a production room out back where you can work on your movie."

Luke smiled, "Oh thank you Mr. Matthews! Now then, Leavanny come out!" Luke seemed to be overjoyed and he even summoned out a Leavanny like at Castelia City with Burgh. "Leavanny, can you make costumes for everyone?" Luke asked his Leavanny, it was obvious that Luke is making his Pokémon fill out roles of a movie; he sure is living out his dream the more everyone knew him.

So, while Luke was busy including his new friends into his script, Ash and company were helping out making the props, preparing the scenes, helping out with the costumes and reviewing the scenes. The only problem was that while Ash and Iris were painting, Servine and Emolga were fighting and caused the paint cans to fall on their trainers. Then Luke had finally finish writing the script so it was time to take a rest.

Then it was time to start shooting so Luke was going to tell them what his movie was in a nutshell. "It is called the Legend of the Pokémon Knight. One day, when a brave and famous knight was returning to his village, it was revealed that a power hungry villain had kidnapped the princess so that he will be given control over what the land has to expand his own empire. As the knight traveled to rescue her, it was revealed that what the villain had captured was simply a girl who volunteered to take the place of the real princess who had been in hiding after learning about this ahead of time. So now the knight and the real princess will fight the villain who had heard about the deception and resorted to a spell that will require the life of an innocent maiden in order to work and grant control over the land to him. After the fight, the spell was ruined and the villain was thwarted but not before disappearing from a fall onto of his tower."

Ash whistled, "Wow. You sure did put a lot of effort into this story, Luke." The said director blushed.

"Yeah, I wanted to create a story to break the trend of princess getting captured and the hero is always journeying to save her." Luke said in an honest tone while his audience nodded at the sad truth. "Anyways, I am glad you like it so let's get started so we can show it to the rest of the world!"

"Alright!" They yelled in enthusiasm as they went to get their props, equipment and costumes. Shooting was actually quite easy despite being their first time; Ash was surprisingly a good actor, able to remember his many lines very good as the main character. Cilan also was very skilled at being the overlord that was the main villain. Iris was a little shaky at first due to her nervous of being filmed on her acting but Ash was always patient enough to help her out.

Yet when they were shooting one of their final scenes, they were interrupted by Team Plasma! They claimed to 'free Pokémon' and were about to 'free' Zorua from the 'slavery of Luke. Yet the director and Ash then managed to shoot them as misguided lackeys lied by the overlord about the knight and the princess; that also included on how the two protagonists had defeated them in another of their 'epic' Pokémon fights. Yet when they had that scene of the Overload's defeat and disappearance, Ash took Iris in the costume of the princess and kissed her with passion that she accepted; Luke secretly included a little romance between the traveling knight and princess as they approached the lair of the overlord which was panned to reach the peak by that same scene.

Then it was time to place it all together into one slot of film and run it for the audience in the theater. They were a little nervous since they had to make some last minute changes and that this was their very first movie. Once the movie ended, the audience was silent and not moving; that was sending then over the edge but then a kid started to clap and the others followed afterwards. The movie was a big success!

After how the first audience loved the characters, the almost real acting, all the plot twists, epic fight scenes and a beautiful story line did the theater started to over fill with customers. Pretty soon, the tickets were sold out and the seats were filled to the brim with viewers that still enjoyed the film. Then the sun began to go down so it was time for the gang to go on to Nimbasa City but not before talking Luke who thanked them for helping him with his very first film that was a blockbuster hit.

"So Luke? Will you enter the Nimbasa Battle Tournament?" Mr. Matthews asked Luke and that also got Ash's attention as well. "It will help you with your Pokémon experience and better train them."

Luke thought hard on it and then smiled, "Yes! I will do it!" He said with enthusiasm before,

"Why we join it too? It could help us and have fun at the same time!" Ash then said with excitement in his voice that Cilan and Iris smile before nodding.

"Will you really!?" Luke asked with hope and his friends nodded, "Thanks guys! It will be fun with you in the tournament as well!"

After all that fun and training, Ash felt all ready for some battles with other trainers and then his fourth Gym Battle. Still, he will soon wish had hadn't spoken so soon; the Kanto trainer and his Pikachu still will have a long way to go in order to get there. They will just have to wait and see for themselves; they will have an unfriendly surprise while they were at it.

End of Chapter 8

***Hello everyone! This is the Spring Break at my college so I hope that makes some difference in my work time. Still, my family had more snow in one day then we can ask for in any winter.**

**Also, I have looked up to see that in the games that Iris as the Unova Champion did have a Archeops on her team so I thought that I will include one just to comment fact. Also how do you like having that female Frillish on Ash's Team? I have read in one of my reviews that one of you asked about it so I thought that I will give you the answer in this chapter.**

**Finally, I did tell you that i plan on having Iris catch Snorunt since she needed a Pokémon that she will find cute and want to help her in her fear of Ice Types if Iris was going to be a Dragon Master. Just tell me what you think since i am just one chapter away from going over Season One and that is where i am going to take a little break for the rest of my stories. Have a nice day!***

**1\. I know that this was not in the anime but I have decided on this one hard so please be easy on the critics.**

**2\. I mean seriously, if Ash knew his best friend well enough then he will have known that Pikachu aren't born addicted to ketchup, only his.**

**Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Dewott (Male), Tepig (Male), Riolu (Female), Servine (Female), Yamask (Female), Scraggy (Male), Swadloon (Female), Palpitoad (Female), Roggenrola (Male) and Frillish (Female).**

**Iris: Axew (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Swablu (Male), Trapinch (Female), Emolga (Female), Snorunt (Female), and Archeops (Female).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Dwebble (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**


	9. Reunion Battles!

JICU

Reunion Battles! An Old Foe Joins the Gang!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_ "So Luke? Will you enter the Nimbasa Battle Tournament?" Mr. Matthews asked Luke and that also got Ash's attention as well. "It will help you with your Pokémon experience and better train them."_

_ Luke thought hard on it and then smiled, "Yes! I will do it!" He said with enthusiasm before,_

_ "Why we join it too? It could help us and have fun at the same time!" Ash then said with excitement in his voice that Cilan and Iris smile before nodding._

_ "Will you really!?" Luke asked with hope and his friends nodded, "Thanks guys! It will be fun with you in the tournament as well!"_

_ After all that fun and training, Ash felt all ready for some battles with other trainers and then his fourth Gym Battle. Still, he will soon wish had hadn't spoken so soon; the Kanto trainer and his Pikachu still will have a long way to go in order to get there. They will just have to wait and see for themselves; they will have an unfriendly surprise while they were at it._

"So Luke," Ash said as he and his friend s were about to leave, "Where is Nimbasa City?" Iris and Cilan were confused as they thought they were in Nimbasa City already.

"Well, it is still a long way from here in Nimbasa Town." Luke said and before long, Iris and Cilan were shocked. They then checked their map and saw that they were indeed in Nimbasa _Town_ instead of Nimbasa City.

"So tell us more about the tournament her is Nimbasa Town." Ash requested and Luke nodded before explaining that this event was sponsored by the Pokémon Battle Club which brought back memories of the one in Luxuria Town where Ash fought against Trip. Ash got a lot more excited as he couldn't wait to meet the Don George in charge of this event.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" That sounded familiar and was getting closer and closer, "Out of the way!" It was Bianca and she ran into Ash who was launched into a nearby fountain! "Ow that hurt!" She said while noticing that she had did it again while Ash was just enjoying an early shower only with clothes on.

"That is my friend Bianca." Ash said in a disbelief tone while the trainer in question and was overjoyed,

"Ahh! It's Ash!" Bianca yelled before realizing what she had done so she helped Iris fish out the latter's boyfriend from the fountain. Somehow, Ash was able to dry himself by simply shaking the water off.

"So Bianca, you are entering the tournament too?" Iris asked and Bianca nodded, 'Then I will like to introduce Luke! Our new friend!"

"It is nice to meet you." Luke said friendly enough and Bianca shook his hand that he extended out in greeting. Then she started to notice Zorua who was out of her Pokémon so she could see the action too. Bianca then started go about how cute Zorua was and how she will like to have such a Pokémon on her team so she tried to convince the Tricky Fox Pokémon to go to here but instead of serious, it was much like humorous on how Bianca was clueless on the fact that Zorua was already caught.

"Now we have gotten that out of the way, let go before the line gets too long." Ash said after how he finished drying his clothes. Once they got there, trainers were all over the place; completion will be fierce. Don George was there along with a pupil of his to give out registration forms that required the name, hometown and three Pokémon of the Trainer. Ash remembered that he had made some switching out between the ranch at Kanto and the Pokémon PC local at Professor Juniper's place for a competition like this so he already filled out the first four while trying to decide on the third Pokémon choose. Then Ash looked at Pikachu who was raring for a fight, it was just no one understood why Ash's friends were getting nervous and down even before the event started once Ash choose his best buddy.

"Alor! You are using pretty powerful Pokémon Ash!" Another voice arrived and the said trainer looked to see,

"Hello Burgundy! Nice to see you again!" Ash said friendly and the woman nodded,

"Don't think that I have anything against you from last time, you did save me from falling grace. Merci~!" Burgundy said before turning to Cilan, "But to him! Lui~! It is time for some sweet revenge!"

Cilan wasn't comfortable with this, "But Burgundy, you are still angry. Didn't you become a higher-class Connoisseur?" Before Burgundy can answer, Ash got a little angry.

"Are you saying that because Burgundy was a low class Connoisseur, she can't go on a journey or train her Pokémon or even fight in events like this!? What is wrong with you!?" That was a sudden outburst but Burgundy still felt a little warm around her cheeks that Ash was backing her up and even in front of her rival.

"Thanks Ash. Sorte~!" Burgundy said, "That c'est tres unimportant. I will still prove to you that I have become stronger! Maintenant~!" After saying all that into Cilan's face, she went to march down to the stadium but not before running into a large Electric type Pokémon. "Allo, bonjour~?

"Hey Ash! Nice to meet ya!" Yet another familiar face had appeared riding the zebra like Pokémon. Its coat was black with white, jagged stripes all over its body. There was one pointed stripe extending from its nose, two elaborate stripes on its neck and chest, one zigzag stripe each on its jaws, back, and hindquarters, one triangular stripe on each of its thighs, and two stripes banding each of its legs. Its ears were triangular with blue insides, while its eyes were blue with yellow sclera and white eyelashes. Its nose was black, and its hooves were gray. A white, spiked mane ran the length of its body, beginning with two horn-like extensions on its forehead and running down its back to end in a long tail with a starburst-shaped tip.

"Why hello Stephan. I can tell already you have been training hard." Ash greeted and his friendly rival nodded before petting his Electric type Pokémon.

"I sure did. Ever since I first met you, my Blitzle had evolved into Zebstrika." Stephan said and Ash scanned the Pokémon.

**{Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echoes through the air.}**

"I will tell you this Ash, you were strong to be sure but I am even stronger than before. I will definitely win against you." Stephan had said in confidence while everyone who knew him better just shook their heads but Ash himself just smiled,

"I will sure wait until we get to fight and then I will see your strength." Ash said and Stephan nodded but then the moment turned a little sour and spicily when a voice that was a little too familiar to Iris for her own comfort.

"I thought I smelled a Dragon type." That sent shivers down Iris's back and she turned to see a familiar woman holding her nose. "Pee yew!"

"Georgia!" Iris and Ash said at once.

"Iris, you still had the gigantic head of yours." Georgia responded in her usual tone to try and heat things ups already. Iris just got a little stuck up and decided to taunt Georgia back,

"Like I will expect some like you to appreciate a good hairstyle." Iris said with a teasing face.

"Whatever but remember that I am a first class Dragon Buster," Georgia talked back, "Who will never lose to the likes of you!"

Iris only scuffed at the sight, "You are still a little kid." Ash smirked as he faintly remembered when Iris did that long ago.

"So what if I am a kind. So are you!" Georgia argued back until Zorua had enough of this and decided to get involved. She did this by transforming into Georgia which confused her but then Iris smirked and then started to play along with Zorua by filling in with a mock voice of Georgia,

"Oh dear! What a shame~! Even a Dragon Buster like me doesn't stand a chance." While Iris spoke out the words, she directed Zorua to make out the movements and postures to make like the 'Georgia' really meant them; it got the real Georgia angry.

"What did you say about me!?" When she tried to grab the impostor, Zorua just deactivated the Illusion Ability for Iris to pet her.

"Just like a true friend. Thanks Zorua." Iris said and the Tricky Fox Pokémon just giggled; looks like she doesn't mind as long as Iris helps her make fun of Georgia.

"You more of a kid then I ever was." Georgia said while looking back while Iris was sneaking up from behind,

"You always been that old?" Iris asked uncalled for before the two rivals started to glare at each other so strong, there were visible sparks between their eyes.

"They are on fire now!" Ash said as he and the others sweat dropped at the sight. That is until Ash turned to see one last familiar face, "Its Trip!" The said trainer turned to see who yelled his name and saw Ash. Then he took in a deep sigh, like Trip knows that he can't win in this completion.

Right now, it was time for participates to enter the arena in which they will be battling their Pokémon. Luke hurried himself in order to get footage of the happenings for his new piece, a documentary named 'The Life of The Pokémon Trainer'. In a box high above the audience stands, appeared a man dressed in a brown suit with a sand colored tie along with light blue hair that held a mike in his hands. "Greetings! You are watching Nimbasa TV!" He spoke with an enhanced voice through the equipment, "If you don't me, I am your host. Freddy 'The Scoop' OMartian!" The crowds cheered for the announcer, "Time to check things by introducing Don George from the Battle Club," The same man from before entered on a base a lot more to ground level which also had a mike installed "Sponsor of today's event!"

"Thank you and welcome to all of you." Don George said and at once, the big screen started to show seven feathers each with a spot pattern of a different color. "This tournament's grand prize will increase the base stats of their Pokémon by leaps and bounds as the winner will receive this extremely rare seven-feather Top-Class Driftveil Wing Set! It contains Health, Muscle, Resist, Genius, Clever, Swift and Pretty Wings." The crowds cheered for the upcoming battles while the trainers also cheered but much stronger for the prize.

"So with that set in everyone's minds, it is time to kick off with our match-ups on the big screen!" Freddy yelled and soon, everyone was looking at the screen which showed sixteen pictures of the trainers who had signed up for this tournament. Then the pictures turned over and snuffed until they disappeared but then Freddy started to speak, "Now for our very first match up will be between Georgia and Sylvester!"

The said trainer then turned to Iris and started to glare at her, "Hey little kid Iris."

"At least this little kid has a good hair style!" Iris yelled but Georgia ignored that,

"You better not lose because I will be the only one with the honor of taking you out!" The two girls started to glare at each other once more, enough to make most of the trainers nearby sweat dropped. That included Sylvester,

"Hey Georgia, remember that you are battling me first." He muttered until Ash was able to pull his girlfriend from that glare fest which caused the two trainers to hump and look away from each other.

"The next round match will be Dino vs Omega!" They had short responses, showing their excitement for their match. "And the third battle will be between Antonio vs Emmanuel!" This was also short, wishing each other good luck. "Battle number four will be between Burgundy vs Ash!"

"Don't think that I am sour about this match-up but I am really looking forward to show Cilan that I can make a meal that will make something like his look like dog kibble!" Burgundy yelled while turning to Cilan who was not enjoying this type of attention. "The fifth battle will be between Trip and Cilan!"

"Yes! I finally get a taste of tangling up with Trip!" Cilan proclaimed while Trip was relieved that he didn't have to battle Ash right of the bat.

"A gym leader is fine by me." He said in his usual calm and collect natural tone.

"The sixth battle will be _Steffen_ vs Bianca!" And Bianca introduced herself before attempting to get Stephan's name right of whom was lamenting that only Ash was able to get it right. "The seventh battle will be Luke vs Scooter!" They just wished themselves good luck in a short response. "And battle number eight will be between Iris and Jimmy Ray!" Iris tried to look for her opponent but was soon creped out when she saw him dressed in a Watchog outfit before running into Ash's chest in fright; this caused the trainer to be heartbroken that his taste in fashion had scared the 'cutie' instead of getting her attention to how 'cute he was'.

"Now will Georgia and Sylvester please arrive on the battlefield?" The pupil from before, now acting as the referee, asked for the first match precipitates to the arena. The match was anticlimactic as Georgia used her massive Beartic against a small yellow Pokémon that resembled a tick; the change in size had earned Beartic and Georgia their victory after the Freezing Pokémon landed square on the electric type.

Next was Dino vs Omega and this one was a lot more enjoyable until Dino's Deerling had defeated Omega's Patrat, earning the former's victory in this match. Then it was Antonio vs Emmanuel and like the last match, it was exciting until Antonio's Tranquil defeated Emmanuel's Scolipede with the type advantage.

"And we come to the fourth match of the Nimbasa Town Battle Tournament! The fight between Ash Ketchum and Burgundy!" Freddy announced as the two said trainer arrived on the battle arena. Pikachu was asked to stay with Iris since Ash was going to use another of his Pokémon; the yellow rodent didn't mind, he liked to be with his trainer's girlfriend.

"So Don George, any thoughts about this battle match-up?" Freddy turned to his colleague who was deep in thought before sighing,

"To tell the truth Freddy, I have heard from my younger cousin from in Luxuria Town that Ash had traveled across the other regions and had used strange Pokémon that he never seen before." That sparked everyone local about that statement, "While I can't predict which Pokémon Ash with use but I can almost guarantee that this trainer from Kanto win definitely win."

Meanwhile, on the battle arena, Burgundy knew that Ash was a good trainer since she had heard that from the two gym leader at the Striation City Gym but she never thought that Don George was expecting Ash to win even before the match actually started. The pupil gave the signal anyways, so she wanted to be the own to show her Pokémon.

"Stoutland, your power is needed!" Out came was a massive canine Pokémon. On its face, it had cream-colored fur that forms voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes were so long that they run the length of its body and bunch close to it. It had tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body was covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish blue toward the legs. Finally, its face and paws were light brown, and each paw has three toes with white claws.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon and the evolved form of Herdier. Stoutland is very wise and is skilled in rescuing people stranded in the mountains or at sea.}** Ash smirked as he knew that he had chosen the right Pokémon for this fight.

"Corphish! I need you!" Ash summoned his crab like Pokémon that Ash have finally found the right way to exercise this Pokémon's training from home. To everyone else, this was a very strange Pokémon indeed.

"Wow! I never seen Ash use a Pokémon like that one before!" Iris yelled and Cilan agreed on it. Bianca and Trip all used their Pokédex to scan this Pokémon,

**{Corphish, the Ruffian Pokémon. Corphish lives anywhere, adapting to its surroundings, its pincers hold on tightly when it catches prey.}**

'This is a very strange Pokémon but if it is trained by Ash, then it will be powerful.' Trip was deep in thought as he readied his camera to catch anything worth placing in his album on his journey.

"That is one Pokémon I never seen before. _Devant~!_ But I will not lose with my Premium Brand Pokémon!" Burgundy yelled before issuing the first command, "**Thunder Fang**!" Stoutland then charged with electricity fresh in his mouth, on its teeth.

Corphish just stood still, he had fought against Electric Types and was hit with Electric Type Attacks before as Ash's Pokémon. Once Stoutland was inches from landing the **Thunder Fang**, "Use **Protect**!" Corphish raised his protective dome that shot Stoutland back really hard,

Trip then remembered on how Ash used such strategy in their last battle, when Ash had won against his Tranquil even at a disadvantage. He then took out his camera that still contained the footage of it happening. Then Trip realized that Ash was not done,

"Now use **Crunch**!" Ash yelled as Corphish snapped his pincer on Stoutland real good, thus lowering the defenses of the Big Heart Pokémon. "**Swords Dance** and then **Crabhammer**!" Corphish then glowed red white mediating as blue swords appeared and clashed together, increasing his attack power and then caused his other pincer to glow before hitting Stoutland with its all its power; the mere force had caused Stoutland to rocket out of Corphish's grip and into the wall behind its trainer.

"What!? _Qoui~!_" Burgundy was not believing her eyes as how Corphish had used such a fierce counter-attack.

"Wow! Ash's Corphish had managed to land some much damage in one hit after decreasing Stoutland's defenses using **Crunch** and increasing his own attack power with **Sword Dance**!" Freddy said in one breath, clear with excitement and amazement like the crowd is feeling, "I am beginning to agree with you Don George about Ash, that is clearly the tactics of an experienced trainer!"

Back in the stands, Iris and Cilan were cheering on their friend while the other trainers were impressed by Ash's commands to his Corphish. Yet Stoutland came out of the rubble, "Good that you can still fight Stoutland. Bon~!" Burgundy said before issuing yet another command, "Try an **Ice Fang**!"

This time, Stoutland had created a chilly wind inside its mouth and charged to bite on Corphish. "**Night Slash**!" Ash commanded his Corphish to slash at Stoutland which, due to its greater critical hit ratio than most attacks, had landed a real mean hit.

"Argh! Use **Take Down**!" Burgundy was getting sloppy and commanded her Big Hearted Pokémon to use such a reckless move considering that Stoutland had taken a lot of damage as it is.

"**Bubble Beam**!" Ash told Corphish and the Ruffian Pokémon shot a load of bubbles that hit Stoutland as the Normal Type was still embedded with energy but then both trainer and Pokémon saw an opening in the attack that caused more damage than the rest. "**Harden**!" Ash then told Corphish who glowed after stiffening his muscles, increasing its defenses. That allowed Corphish to take the attack with barely any damage, "Now **ViceGrip**!" Corphish then grabbed onto Stoutland at the weak spot which allowed the Ruffian Pokémon gain complete control of his opponent. "Let's rough house this Pokémon, shall we?" Ash then said with a sadistic side that creped a lot of people out yet Corphish halted and then smirked naughty but using his strength to toss and pull at Stoutland around like a rag doll.

"Quick! _Rapide~!_ Use **Thunder Fang**!" Stoutland heard its trainer and bitten down on Corphish's pincer with lightning and caused the Ruffian Pokémon to release it from the **ViceGrip**. "Now **Giga Impact**!" Stoutland, despite its injuries and damaged body, managed to create an attack with all its physical power to crash into Corphish who was a little paralyzed from the **Thunder Fang**.

'That was fast but…' Ash thought as he turned and waited from Corphish to strike back and it came in a burst of blue color before, inside the rubble, Corphish had started to evolve. Once the light dimmed, there was a primarily red, crustacean Pokémon with a tan underside. He had circular eyes set in deep sockets and a large, star-shaped growth on its forehead. The upper and lower halves of its underside were separated by a pattern of angular red shapes, and there were two blue stripes on its throat. His forelimbs had two large pincers with spiked edges and tan lower halves form. There were two sets of hind limbs; the foremost pair are simple claws with two spikes, while the rear pair are large and thick with two white claws. Finally, a yellow triangle marks the base of his lobster-like tail.

Ash smirked at how his Ruffian Pokémon had finally evolved after training with rigor in Kanto. He took out his Pokédex as well as Trip and Bianca who managed to recover from the shock; all three said,

**{Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokémon. Crawdaunt are short-tempered, and quick to challenge opponents to battle. It is said that no other Pokémon can live in areas inhabited by Crawdaunt.}** Meanwhile, the new Pokémon now called Crawdaunt, had pushed away Stoutland with his increased size and even punched back with a glowed pincer that was even more powerful.

"Now you have evolved, your **Crabhammer **had gotten even stronger Crawdaunt." Ash said as the Rogue Pokémon then just smiled and called out to his trainer with a pincer in the air in victory; showing that he was now more mature, having lost his tendency to be rough with love. "Okay then, show me you **Water Pulse**!" Crawdaunt then opened his oversized pincer and released a beam of water that had landed the last hit and Stoutland was done for the count.

"Stoutland is unable to battle!" The pupil said as on the big screen, Burgundy's pictures was taken down and then Ash's was placed in the middle with the label WINNER underneath. "Crawdaunt wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Crowds cheered as Ash congratulated his new Rogue Pokémon who somehow gently patted his trainer on the shoulder now that Crawdaunt was bigger than Ash. Burgundy expressed that she admitted her defeat and wished Ash luck for his next match.

In the stands, the trainers were cheering him on except for a handful who were enjoying quite the interesting occurrence as Bianca asked Georgia if she had seen Zorua; the 'Georgia' just pointed into one direction that the energetic trainer went off but then the other Georgia came and rudely exposed the silent imposter which turned out to be Zorua! "I guess Zorua must like the way you look Georgia." Luke said in embarrassment at the behavior of his Pokémon actor who just giggled in mischief.

Iris cheered him on too as well as kissing him in public since she was that excited from the great fight. Cilan and Trip just shook their heads at the sight while the girls squealed at how cute the couple looked while the boys were jealous at how Ash was able to bag such a cutie for a girlfriend. Still, now that the others had seen how Ash can fight, they were starting to doubt that they can't compete against a trainer like Ash in battle.

XXXXX

Right now the starting matches were getting along with excitement and brilliance so all there left were Cilan vs Trip, Bianca vs Stephan, and then there will be Luke and Iris against their own opponents. Luke had caught a lot of footage of the battles and was even impressed by Ash's battle against Burgundy and how Corphish had evolved in Crawdaunt.

"It is nice to see that everyone is still rooting for more of this exciting event!" Freddy said with Don George nodding. "Because right now it is the fifth battle of the preliminary rounds will be Trip against Cilan of the Striation Gym Leaders!"

"That is your cue Cilan." Ash said as he patted his friend on the shoulder for good luck.

"And try not to bore everyone by your evaluations. They are just the things that make you very eccentric." Iris added and Cilan nodded but Ash had a good feeling that it was impossible for someone who is passionate about his role as a Connoisseur while in battle. He just gently pulled Iris into his chest which she accepted,

"I don't think that we can count on that Iris. We will just hope that he actually doesn't go too far." Ash said in a soft tone that Iris only half listened too and nodded; she was just too relaxed in the arms of her boyfriend.

Back in the Announcer box, Freddy asked Don George what he thought personally about this match-up. "Well Freddy, to be honest, Cilan is one of the Gym Leaders at the Striation Gym so he could be a tough opponent to be sure."

In the arena, Cilan and Trip looked at each other with smiles and pride. "I remember when you arrived at my gym to challenge me and my brothers. I will know that this match will retain some of that favor." Trip just humped, he knew that if he was going to win then Trip will probably have to go against Ash again.

"Battle, Begin!" The referee shouted and Cilan revealed his Pokémon to use,

"Litwick, shine us through the light!" Everyone was amazed on how cute was the Fire and Ghost type that Cilan had revealed. Trip was going to taunt Cilan since he did have the evolved form of Litwick under his belt but Cilan was still a Gym Leader so Trip decided to be a little unpredictable,

"Gurdurr! You're up!" Trip released a gray bipedal Pokémon with a large, round dark-violet nose. It had bulbous features, resembling curls of "hair", on its head. Violet bulges resembling swelling veins patterned its muscular, large arms, thighs, and chest, and similar thick violet bands adorn its shoulders. Finally, it possessed an hourglass shape.

"Hmm. A Gurdurr." Ash muttered in the stands and took out his Pokédex to scan it while Iris looked at it as well.

**{Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it.}** "That must be the Timburr from before, Ash." Iris remarked and Ash nodded yet wasn't easy about this match; whatever it was for Cilan or Trip, it wasn't clear enough to read.

"Trip sure seems confident but I can't imagine Cilan actually losing." Iris said until,

"I can and he will." They both turned to see Burgundy staring down her one-sided rival. "I want him to get the smack down of his connoisseur life for good! Who cares if he is an A-Class Connoisseur!? I want revenge!" The couple just ignored Burgundy's ranting and began to focus on the match.

"We will make the first move, Litwick use **Flamethrower**!" Cilan yelled out to his Flame Pokémon who exhaled a stream of fires towards Gurdurr.

"Dodge it!" Trip told his Gurdurr and the Muscular Pokémon used its steel beam to move out of the way while ignoring the effects of the fires on the object.

"Now use **Fire Spin** on yourself and use **Flamethrower** again!" Cilan told his Litwick who abased herself, activating her Flash Fire Ability that increased her fire type moves altogether. Then Litwick unleashed the same **Flamethrower** only it was hotter, faster and was even bigger.

"Try to avoid it using **Low Sweep**!" Gurdurr then preformed the attack which barely allowed the Fighting type to avoid the enhanced flames. "Now use **Stone Edge**!" Gurdurr then summoned sharpen rocks to launch at Litwick.

"Somersault while using **Aqua Ring**!" Cilan then commanded his Pokémon while everyone but his friends thought he was mad until the Candle Pokémon did do the somersault while surrounding herself with a ring of water that managed to deflect the **Stone Edge**.

"WOAH! SEE THAT FOLKS?! FIRE TYPE LIKE LITWICK WAS ABLE TO USE WATER TYPE MOVES!" Freddy sure went over the top after seeing that performance as his shocked expression mirrored that of Don George and the audience along with the other trainers.

Meanwhile in the arena, "Time to wrap this up with **Flamethrower **once more!" Litwick ignored the shocked looks on Gurdurr and it trainer to hit the Muscular Pokémon with a steady stream of flames. That knocked them both out of their stupor, "You sure have could a long way since I almost thought I had this when you used a Fighting Type against a Ghost Litwick and you would have taken me by surprise if I hadn't practiced tactics with Ash. I own him a lot by winning this match!"

Iris was expecting a lot more burning lecture but she noticed that she was instead excited along with her boyfriend with the sole exception of Burgundy who felt like she was being laughed at since her rival was on the verge of victory while she never stood a chance against one of Ash's older Pokémon.

Back to the match, "**Flamethrower** once more!" Litwick used the same move for the fourth time in a row yet,

"Jump to dodge it Gurdurr!" Trip yelled in desperation and since going left or right or even behind wouldn't help the Muscular Pokémon escape so the only one left was up but that was what Cilan wanted,

"**Will-o-Wisp**!" In the air, where Gurdurr could run, Litwick had launched a collection ghostly fireballs that landed on Gurdurr and causing a burn all over. Gurdurr had to fall pretty hard but got up anyways.

"Try to use **Stone Edge**!" Trip told his fighting type who was about to send the same storm of stones but the burn was slowing the process down, enough this.

"**Water Pulse**!" Litwick had sent a stream of super moving water that had disrupted the Stone edge in process and caused the sharpened rocks to hit Gurdurr instead. "Now use **Night Shade**!" Litwick had launched a ghostly beam that used a set number of damage on Gurdurr before the last shot came, "**Hex**!" Litwick sent a spell that was enhanced by Gurdurr's burn status and was powerful enough to knock the fighting type out.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle! Litwick wins and the winner of the match is Cilan from Striation City!" The referee called for the match to end while the crowds were cheering and Trip returned his Pokémon before snapping a picture of Cilan with Litwick on his shoulder.

"I am documenting my journey. So I won't forget a defeat or on how I messed up on my training." Trip muttered before leaving to get Gurdurr healed while Cilan couldn't ask any questions. Then 'Luke' came to ask an interview until the real deal came to reveal that Litwick was up to her usual tricks again. Burgundy was still unhappy that her rival had won while she had lost before she could face him.

Then Bianca finally arrived, just in time for her match since she wasn't aware of it. She was then showed off by Stephan as a pushover. Yet the truth was harsher as even when Bianca used all of her Minccino's powers, she still lost when Stephan's Zebstrika defeated the Chinchilla Pokémon with a combo **Shockwave** and **Stomp** attack. When Bianca slumped to join her friends, Ash secretly sneaked in a strange white stone into her pack when no one else was looking.

Afterwards, Luke had sent his Golett against a Darmanitan and won after commanding it to use **Shadow Punch** that landed a clear victory. Finally, Iris commanded her Emolga to use **Attract** on her opponent's Watchog which succeeded and allowed Emolga to land a clear victory after using **Hidden Power**. So it was time to determine who will be fighting the next day in the second round and then the semi-finals.

Yet in all this cheer, there was one trainer who wasn't going to stay around to see it happen. "Where are you going Trip?" The said trainer then heard the same clam but gentle and concerned voice and saw Ash.

"I have lost even after I promised to fight when we meet again. I was actually aware that I was going to lose but not this way." Trip said like a kid down on his luck. He then felt Ash's hand on his shoulder,

"We fight to win when we battle so it really isn't that big of deal when we lose. After all, you are trying to set the record for the next Champion all in one journey which is impossible." Ash said with Trip getting even sadder, "So why should you push yourself and the Pokémon to the ground while ignoring all those trainers who just want to help become stronger as well as themselves?" Trip then looked into Ash's words with confusion, "Even Alder, the one you look up as had to spend a lot more time than you hope to become the Champion so just keep collecting badges and we will face each other at the Unova Championship. It is there to show you just how vast the world of trainers just as powerful as you are really is. It is scary so don't be afraid to go to help since it is never a crime or a shame. Can you remember all that until we meet again?"

Trip then took in it all before hugging Ash like a longtime friend while the trainer felt tears down his poncho and onto his shirt by Trip. 'S-sure I will. You are my idol after Alder. Just please don't tell anyone about it.' Trip muttered like a scared child and Ash nodded before secretly seeing off his Unova Rival onto his journey.

XXXXX

Yesterday, the first round was over and the match-ups were as followed; Ash vs Georgia, Dino vs Antonio, Cilan vs Luke, and Stephan vs Iris. Also the evening was pretty wild, Stephan foolishly challenged Ash to an eating contest and lost terribly next when Bianca had tried once again to seduce Luke's Zorua and only gotten her confused with Iris's Axew. Then Burgundy tried to make her point across and only made a fool out of herself.

Then, before the second rounds were about to begin, Iris had played a little with Zorua once again transformed into Georgia for Iris to act out to mess with Georgia. They still vowed to face each other the in finals but the other trainers were unsure if Georgia even stood a chance after seeing Ash fight against Burgundy and seeing that Ash had the match won from the very start.

Right now, it was time for the second round to begin. "And to start the day off will be between Dragon Buster Georgia and Ash Ketchum, the trainer who has been winning nonstop ever since he sighed up for the Unova League!" Freddy was there as well as announced the first match to start along with the Referee who gave the signal so Georgia decided to send out her Pokémon first.

"Pawniard! You're up!" Georgia sent out of her Pokémon a small, bipedal Pokémon. It has a rounded red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front. Its face is grey with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protrude from its black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs. Its red arms that end with knife-like blades instead of hands. Finally, its legs are red with two-toed feet.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent.} **Ash then smirked as he too reached for a Pokéball and released a new Pokémon no one had seen before.

"Wow! That is a cute Pokémon but I never seen Ash use it before!" Iris yelled with Pikachu and Axew nodding yet Bianca took out her Pokédex anyways,

**{Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength. }** Georgia shook her head as Ash had yet brought out a very strange Pokémon and in her eyes, it was weak but boy was she wrong.

"**Rollout**!" Ash commanded his Fire Starter Type from Johto who had evolved from Cyndaquil in Sinnoh. Quilava then rolled into a ball and raced towards the Sharp Blade Pokémon.

"Dodge and then use **Metal Claw**!" Georgia yelled and Pawniard managed to evade the rolling Quilava and moved in to use a claw imbedded with steel type energy but Ash had a backup plan.

"Keep it up and use **Flamethrower**!" Ash told his Fire type who stayed in momentum but shot out flames that turned Quilava into a wheel of flamethrowers in which one of them hit Pawniard, landing a super-effective hit. Quilava then used the momentum of Rollout to keep attacking until it ran out of juice.

"Arrgh! Use **Metal Sound** and then **Iron Head**!" Georgia told her steel and dark type to recover and then unleashed a terrible sound of steel scarping at each other towards Quilava to lower its defenses. Then Pawniard charged with its head covered in steel type energy.

Ash just smirked as he got the right strategy and waited until Pawniard's attack was only inches from Quilava, "**Aerial Ace**!" What happened next was what no one had ever seen before; Quilava jumped into the air, dodging the **Metal Sound** attack and charged past Pawniard's **Iron Head**. "Now **Eruption**!" Quilava used its close proximity to Pawniard to unleash a shower of fire and rock onto the steel type Pokémon; causing a lot of damage to Pawniard who was barely even standing up to the extensive damage.

"It is now or never! Use **Guillotine**!" Pawniard was still shaking after the damage but managed to jump high in the air and channel energy into its claws. Then Pawniard descended towards Quilava who stood there as calm as before.

"**Flamethrower** on the ground and then use **Brick Break**!" Ash commanded his Pokémon to launch itself into the air with the force behind Flamethrower and then turned over to avoid the Guillotine to strike Pawniard's back with a claw embedded with fight type energy. When the Sharp Blade Pokémon hit the ground, it was done for the count.

"Pawniard is unable to battle! Quilava wins and the winner of the first in the second round is Ash!" The referee announced which excited the crowd into cheering on yet another great match.

"Don George that was a great battle, something only a trainer like Ash can ever create!" Freddy told his colleague who nodded,

"That is the power of a senior trainer, to create such tactics and show just how skilled his Pokémon he trusts in." Don George said with a tear down his cheek, "That was an exciting match and that is what the Battle Club is all about!"

"And that is what the Battle Club is all about!"

Both announcers started to speak at once while the battle screen showed Dino vs Antonio that ended when Dino's own Tranquill used Aerial Ace as well to finish off Antonio's Cottonee. The announcers then told everyone that there will be a 'pause for the cause' so there was a ten minute break for the trainers who were still excited after such a great battle by Ash. Yet Georgia was still angry that she was defeated before facing off against her rival and the two girl trainers started to argue again; meanwhile, Cilan was rewarding Quilava to some of his fire type Pokémon food recipe that the Volcano Pokémon was enjoying alright but the meal was disrupted when Burgundy tried to make Cilan look bad by pretending to be sympathetic towards 'the poor fire type forced to eat Cilan's food' but Quilava silenced her with a flamethrower before returning to eat.

Later, Bianca was still looking for Zorua and noticed that Luke was filming 'Georgia' talk about how she admitted that why she thought that Iris will be the winner. That is until the real Georgia arrived, ruining the shot while exposing herself to be hugged Bianca thinking it was Zorua in disguise. Iris was still angry that Georgia and Bianca had ruined her shot and they started to argue until they realize that Luke was still recording this; Ash was scolding them on acting like little kids, setting a poor example on what trainers do among their fellow trainers and the two looked down muttering an apology.

Then the break was over and that meant that it was time for Luke and Cilan to battle so the former asked Ash to film the whole thing. Ash reluctantly agreed so he went back to his girlfriend and watch on how the battle goes. Cilan had sent out his Stunfisk while Luke revealed to have a Larvesta on his team. Iris had to hold it while Ash and Bianca scanned it with their Pokédex,

**{Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes.} **Ash then noticed that it was Bug and Fire Type; a Pokémon match-up up that he never thought possible as he took the camera from his girlfriend who made sure not to push Ash to much when she placed her head on his shoulder that faced her.

The match was something to consider since Larvesta could easily burn its Bug Type Attacks with its Fire Type Attacks. Until of course, with some advice from Cilan, Luke was finally used its moves to an advantage and won against Stunfisk with a powerful **Flamethrower**. Burgundy was utterly delighted that her rival had finally lost even if it wasn't her the one that did defeat Cilan. Then it was Iris's battle against Stephan but before she could enter the battle arena, she was held back by Ash.

"You are not using Emolga right?" Ash said and Iris nodded,

"She is a flying type…" "But does she know any flying type moves?" Ash then said and Iris realized so she placed the Pokéball back on her belt. "Just use your other flying type Lily." Ash's girlfriend was wondering why the trainer could even request her of such a thing until she had to blush when Ash winked at her which made him very handsome in her eyes; she just kissed him and arrived on the battle arena with a goofy loo on her face.

"Do you want to quit before trying to battle after doing that your boyfriend?" Stephan smirked at his jab but was silenced by a glare from Ash,

"Yes she does _Steffen_." Ash dragged that name which made Stephan take back his word and the referee started to match before this moment could get anymore awkward. Stephan then released his new Pokémon,

"Sawk! You are up!" Out of the Pokéball came a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a lean, blue body and rocky skin. Its head was oblong-like and low on its shoulders, with an ornate sideways z-shaped black feature that forms its nose and its left brow. Its hands and feet each had three digits, with its feet and toes coming to a sharp point. Finally, it wore a light blue Karate gi with a black, v-neck collar that extends down to its black belt; the gi has an intricate diamond pattern on its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees.

Ash scanned it along with Bianca,

**{Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. Sawk ties its belt to get pumped up and give its punches an extra bit of power. Disturbing its training angers a Sawk.} **"That must have been one of his new Pokémon." Ash said as he went on standby to see just how Iris does her battling.

"Archeops! I need you!" Now everyone was shocked to see an extremely rare Pokémon like Archeops that can barely be found even in the wild. "**Stone Edge**!" To take advantage of the shock even in Stephan, Iris commanded her First Bird Pokémon to unleash a storm of move that landed on Sawk; that caused Stephan to knock out his stupor,

"Sawk! Stop the rest with Close Combat!" Even in pain, the Karate Pokémon managed to stop the remaining stones with multiple chops and strikes; that stopped the attack but also lowering the defenses of Sawk, the proof is that Sawk was fainting and his muscles were losing up.

"Use **Attract**!" Iris then went onto the status side and Archeops launched a series of hearts at Sawk,

"**Close Combat** again and then use **Bulk Up** before **Double Kick**!" Stephan launched all those commands and Sawk managed to destroy the heart with Close Combat and lowering its defenses even more but then it tensed his muscles that increased its attack power and defense; Iris on the other hand was not impressed by the sight as she knew that Ash's muscles were bigger than those. Then she turned her attention to Sawk charging to attack Archeops,

"**Dragon Breath**!" Iris commanded Archeops to roar with a gust of wind that attacked Sawk while it was trying to fight its way through it to use **Double Kick**. When Sawk was about to reach Archeops, "**Double Team**!" The Firs Bird Pokémon managed to dodge the attack altogether with illusions and Sawk was now stuck with a leg into the ground, paralyzed by the effects of **Dragon Breath**.

"Sawk!" Stephan shouted for his helpless Fighting type Pokémon.

"Oh-Oh! It looks like Sawk is stuck in the ground and even worse for it was that Dragon Breath had paralyzed it!" Freddy yelled while everyone was now on edge. Meanwhile, Stephan knew that it was all over when,

"**Acrobatics**!" Archeops stuck Sawk so fast that it was leaving afterimages. After the attack was done, Sawk had fallen to Iris's First Bird Pokémon.

"Sawk is unable to battle! Archeops wins and the winner of the match is Iris!" The referee shouted as Iris hugged her Pokémon in joy about her victory. After a good handshake from Stephan, Iris returned Archeops back into the ball and raced to her boyfriend who caught her in his arms while she kissed him. Iris was glad that she listened to Ash about not using Emolga in type advantage that was not to be. Iris was now planning on teaching **Acrobatics** to the Sky Squirrel Pokémon so she wouldn't have to worry about such things again.

XXXXX

Now it was the semi-finals, where the competition is reduced to four to two and finally to one. Ash already won his match against a runner up called Dino and he scored a victory with his new Crawdaunt against Dino's Darumaka with **Water Pulse**.

It was then the duel between Iris and Luke, "Battle Begin!" "Golett! Let's go!" Luke had decided to use his Ghost and ground Type for this match so Iris took out her Third Pokémon,

"Excadrill! I need you!" Out came was the Subterrene Pokémon that was excited to get to fight in a tournament since battling Georgia's Beartic. It spent days trying to get back into shape and now he feels like he can fight with all his power. "**Fury Swipes**!" Now that Iris had made the first move which only proven foolish when Golett acted like something had made it inch instead. "Huh? Try **Focus Blast**!" Excadrill tried that one out and yet it only seemed that Golett was only hit by a gust of wind or a raindrop. "What is happening!?"

"Iris!" Ash called towards his girlfriend, "Golett is a Ghost Type and by default, they are immune to Normal and Fighting Type moves!" He yelled in frustration which was reflected on the other trainers who couldn't believe that Iris could make such a foolish mistake.

"Golett! It is our turn! Use **Mega Punch**!" Luke yelled and Golett charged to strike Excadrill with massive force that weakened by the fact that the target was a part Steel Type which resists Normal type moves.

"Okay then, Excadrill! Use **Metal Claw**!" Iris commanded her Pokémon to strike with a steel enforced claw,

"Deflect with **Gyro Ball** and then use **Double Team**!" Luke commanded and Golett managed to shake off the **Metal Claw** and confuse Excadrill by forming multiple copies of itself. Iris smirked as she were trained by her boyfriend in situations like this,

"Use **Earthquake**!" Excadrill slammed his claws into the ground, causing it to shake at all of the copies of Golett. "Now **Drill Run**!" Excadrill charged while in the form mimicking a drill and hit Golett in a critical hit.

"Hurry **Shadow Ball**!"

"Now **Metal Claw**!"

Both commands went off at once and Iris had picked the perfect timing as Excadrill was able to catch the Shadow Ball and fling it back at Golett, landing super effective damage that ultimately knocked it out for the count.

"Golett is unable to battle! Excadrill wins and the winner of the match is Iris!" Cheers ran as they now knew what will happen next.

"And now here is the moment you all being waiting for! The final match to determine who will be the winner and earn the grand prize!" Freddy said as the two lover faced each other with confidence in themselves until Iris noticed that Pikachu was with Ash this time and nearly lost her bravery until the Referee announced,

"Battle Begin!" Iris then took out her strongest Pokémon she had brought in hopes of actually putting up a fight,

"Excadrill! I need your help!" Now that Excadrill was out, everyone was wondering what Ash's Pokémon was going to be,

"Pikachu! I need you!" The yellow rodent nodded and ran out onto the field that made others question his sanity, sending an Electric type against a Ground type. "You may have the first move, Iris."

The said girl gulped before giving the first command, "Use **Earthquake**!" Everyone knew about that move and thought that Pikachu was done for but then,

"**Magnetic Rise**!" Ash commanded and Pikachu used magnetism to avoid the attack and gain immunity to Ground type Attacks. "**Agility** and then use **Iron Tail**!" Pikachu then moved at speeds that had taken Excadrill by surprised until he was hit by the steel infused tail of Pikachu. Even thought it was ineffective, it still did a lot of damage which surprised everyone.

"**Focus Blast**!" Iris said in fright and Excadrill gathered energy into a ball of fighting energy before launching at the floating Pikachu,

"Meet it with **Electro Ball**!" Pikachu had created a ball of lightning in a split second that had stopped the Focus Blast before sending them both right at Excadrill that was lifted off of the ground at that short time and had to take in that Electric type attack.

"**Metal Claw**!" Excadrill was starting to feel scared as well as his trainer but still tried it out yet,

"**Grass Knot**!" Pikachu had somehow sent vines to make a knot to act as a tripwire that caused Excadrill to fall, his weight betraying him there. "Use **Dig**!" Ash commanded and Pikachu dug into the ground and before Iris could even say a word, Pikachu had emerged to hit Excadrill from the ground beneath. "**Thunder**!" Pikachu unleashed all its electrical energy that was so powerful, it torched the helpless airborne Ground and Steel Type as well as ravaged the field beneath.

Iris and Cilan were feeling like they were pretty far behind their friend in their Pokémon training while the other trainers just couldn't believe their eyes to see the raw power of this small Pikachu. This Electric type should be considered a legendary Pokémon after today. Their attention was given to the field again when Pikachu landed on the ground while Excadrill crashed into the rubble, fainted from the damage.

"Uh…E-Excadrill is u-unable to battle! P-Pikachu wins and the winner of the match as well as the Club Battle Tournament is Ash Ketchum!" The Referee was still suffering from the sight but managed to bring out the announcement that was followed only by silence until the air was drowning in cheers. Meanwhile, Ash approached Iris who was crying that her Excadrill had lost.

"Why did you do that!? You know that I wanted Excadrill to win so why did you betray us!?" Ash just stood there until he sighed,

"I wanted Excadrill to find a new reason to get stronger. And this match was going to teach him that once we started to battle." Iris just stood there while the staff secretly set up equipment so that Ash could be heard all over town. "I have told you and everyone else that asked, Pikachu had been fighting battles without stopping or retiring for years and we had seen most of the world and learned most about your strength from it. We didn't win because we had super effective moves, that we had tactics for such a battle but because we want to teach the other trainers on what we were taught. That was about how wonderful our futures will be once we find the right path and never give up on anything." The audience were waiting for more, "Me and Pikachu had met plenty of people who had given up on battling because they were tired of the odds against or in their favor. They thought that there was no reason to keep fighting but what they called about us as foolish and naïve instead they were moved on how we never gave up until we either win or lose. That is how we got so strong because we don't run away from anything that can outrun us, we don't take shortcuts even when there are some in sight, we don't live our friends no matter what they say or do and we don't give up since that is the greatest crime to anyone will a dream like we do."

The crowds had been silent as Ash offered his hand to Iris and she took it after thinking on it all as well as seeing that Excadrill was still with her. Then the crowds started to cheer all over again but this time, twice as loud since they were moved by the words of the veteran trainer. Then Ash was given the grand prize; the Seven Wing set from Driftveil City, further into Unova. Ash then showed it to crowds who never stopped cheering the whole time.

Later that day, it was time for everyone to return home and trainers to move on with their journeys. After a lot of goodbyes were made, friendly or not, Ash and his friends were now on the road again; only this time, they were now without doubt that Ash can win the Unova Championship and they secretly vowed that no matter what, they will see him with the trophy being cheered on by trainers and people from around the globe.

XXXXX

After their battles in Nimbasa Town, our heroes started to have yet another lunch in the beautiful country side. Ash's Pokémon needed their energy to challenge the Nimbasa City Gym once they finally arrive. Right now, Scraggy and Axew were playing while the others were out enjoying their own meals; meanwhile Servine was still resting her head on Dewott's shoulder with the Discipline Pokémon tolerating the behavior, living up to his name. Emolga was also trying to get close to Pikachu who was barely doing it too.

That was until the two young Pokémon happened to hear a nearby bush rattle so they decided to see what it was and saw something that drove then in panic. "What is it guys?" Ash said as he heard their cries. When he went to see what was up, he and Pikachu intimately exploded with anger which was a scary scene to behold indeed. As for what caused it, Ash then pulled out a Cat like Pokémon that had a charm stuck on its forehead from the bush.

"Wow! I never saw a Pokémon like that before!" Iris and Cilan were amazed while the young Pokémon were wondering why Ash and Pikachu were not happy the least with this strange cat until Ash pulled on one of the whiskers.

"OWW!" The Pokémon yelled before awaking to hold his pulled on whisker. "Hey watch it! These are my only…" The Pokémon paused before noticing who was looking at him.

"Hello Meowth." "Pikachu~." The duo looked at the cat Pokémon named 'Meowth' who would have sparkled if he wasn't stared down like a hawk to a mouse.

"H-hi Ash." Meowth said in nervousness and before he could say anything else,

"Don't 'hello' me. Why are you here in Unova?" Ash said before realizing something, "While I am at it, why haven't you been trying to steal my Pikachu like before?" Then Ash dropped Meowth on the ground with nasty fall.

"I see you hadn't read the newspapers that are sent to everyone who sleeps in a bed." Meowth said before taking a newspaper from who knows where and gave it to Ash who read it before taking on a shocked expression.

"WHAT!?" "PIKACHU~!" Iris and Cilan were really scared at the reaction of their friend to the newspaper before looking over his shoulder to see a headline that said in this big letters, 'TEAM ROCKET FINALLY IS CAUGHT! RECENTLY FIRED LACKEYS SELL THEM OUT AND THEIR LEADER HAD FINALLY BEEN ARRESTED!'

"Who is Team Rocket Ash?" Iris asked her boyfriend who sighed before calming down,

"They were once like Team Plasma; criminals who steal, lie, and manipulate in order to get their hands on rare and powerful Pokémon. Ever since they saw my Pikachu in action, they wanted him because Pikachu could attack better than any other Pikachu." Ash explained and Meowth nodded in guilt and remorse. "Here is the deal Meowth." Ash said as he kneed down to the Scratch Cat Pokémon. "I am not the same gullible, naïve and whining kid you were used too. I have done some growing up and right now, you can join us." His friends were getting excited to have a talking Pokémon but then here comes the hanging sentence. "But once we meet your 'former' teammates then we see whatever you are telling the truth or not. Understand?"

Meowth nodded, 'That makes prefect sense Ash. Every word." Ash nodded and tolerated Meowth's presence as he helped them pack up and be on their way. Yet that was when things started to really get heated up when Axew happened to see a shiny bottle cap on the path; his curiosity got the best of him and when the bottle cap started to move, Axew tried to grab it only to be abducted by a wild Pokémon!

It was a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. It had oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth. It sported a red crest on its head, similar in appearance to a Mohawk. Baggy yellow skin hung on its head like a mask or a hood. Its body was orange, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. Its lower body and tail are covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers. Finally, on its tail was a single red scale. All in all, it resembled Ash's Scraggy only much bigger and more mature looking.

"Axew!" Iris cried out for her Tusk Pokémon who was shoved into the Pokémon's loose skin like a sack while the Pokémon fled with the others chasing after it all the way to a shack on a rock field. "Give him back!" Iris yelled as the Pokémon closed the door and Meowth got in the way.

"Stop!" He said, "It says 'Don't you dare come any closer or I am going to hurt your Axew'!" Iris was shocked at it but before she could even move, Ash hold her back,

"Is it serious!?" Ash asked and Meowth nodded,

"That Pokémon means it!" Iris was devastated between rescuing Axew and staying for his safety; Ash took out his Pokémon and looked for the Pokémon they saw.

**{Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon and the evolved form of Scraggy. Scrafty can use its powerful kicks to smash through concrete blocks. To protect itself, Scrafty can fold its loose skin around its waist.}**

"But what will a Scrafty want with my Axew?" Iris panicked as Ash tried to calm her down. Meanwhile, Meowth was trying to knock on the door but then Scrafty appeared.

"You heard the lady, what is it you have against her Axew?" Meowth demanded and the Hoodlum Pokémon instead attacked Meowth before being bounded to the cliff side by Ash.

"There, now you can't run anymore." Ash said in a sadist side that even his friends never knew he had, "Now let's try this again. Why did you try to steal Axew?"

Scrafty then started to talk while Meowth listened until the Cat like Pokémon translate, "Basically Scrafty never wanted to do any of this but it was ran out of its den by a wild Mandibuzz and no one ever wanted to help it so it had to get help in another way altogether." Everyone turned to the Scrafty who nodded all the way so that meant that Meowth's translation wasn't even a hint off.

Ash then took out his Pokédex while Pikachu punched in the words out came a picture of a vulture-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a turkey vulture. It had a bare, pink head and neck, along with a notched black beak and red eyes. There were black eyelashes or eyeliner-like markings above its eyes. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extended from the back of its head. It has a tan ruff at the base of its neck, and shaggy darker brown wings with gray tips. It also had shaggy brown tail feathers while It was decorated with bones — a jaw with sharp teeth — to form a skirt; finally, its pink feet had black talons.

All in all, Scrafty nodded furiously as it recognized the very Pokémon who ran it out of its own home so Ash allowed the Pokédex to continue,

**{Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokémon. Mandibuzz swoops down from the sky, attacking weakened Pokémon. It builds its nest out of bones it collects.} **Ash then saw something rather interesting, this species of Pokémon were all female! Yet that wasn't as important when a bluish glow emerged from the shack and it shattered when Axew started to evolve!

"Yikes! We nearly forgot about retrieving Axew while he got Scrafty hanging dry! All that must have caused him to evolve!" Meowth yelled as, in the rubble, Axew grew larger and morph until in view was a bipedal, draconic Pokémon with long, gray tusks with red tips protruding from the sides of his mouth. He now had dark eyes with red irises, a gray face, and a cowl-like feature of green segments on its head, neck, back and chest. His arms then had three red fingers, and its lower body is gray, with red speckles on the underbelly. Finally, he had red toes and a red tip on its tail. "Frax~? Fraxure~!" The new dragon observed its new body before realizing that he evolved just like he dreamed off as an Axew.

Ash then scanned this Pokémon with his Pokédex,

**{Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Axew. Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent. Since a broken tusk will not grow back, they diligently sharpen their tusks on river rocks after they've been fighting.}**

"Fraxure! You have evolved! And you even learned **Outrage**!" Iris hugged her new Axe Jaw Pokémon who proved to retain his previous manners as he hugged her back before seeing that Scrafty was being held by Ash. Fraxure then glowed red and raced to attack the Hoodlum Pokémon before Meowth got in the way,

"Stop! Just listen to what Scrafty has to say!" Fraxure wasn't going to listen to anything that involved getting his abductor off clean and whizzed past the Scratch Cat Pokémon to use its built up energy on the Hoodlum Pokémon until Ash stopped him a stare that left no room for protest so Fraxure heard it anyways before learning everything. Ash then released Scrafty, allowed the Hoodlum Pokémon to catch its breath after how long did the trainer hold it tight on the throat.

"Now how about we fix this mess and get your den back?" Ash said with Scrafty looking up in hope.

"Yeah! At least we can't just leave it without any home." Iris said and everyone agreed to it. After a moment of tears, Scrafty lead them all the way until the came across not one but two Mandibuzz hanging out in a cave opening, despite most birds preferring the open space to fly out better. They then recognized that Scrafty and started to talk;

"Why you!" Meowth started scowl, "They are saying that they had found this great place for their next but after finding out Scrafty was there first, they just drove him out and now they are saying that Scrafty was the one who stole it in the first place!"

Ash may not be trusting Meowth but he had to agree that this pair was only good for doing dirty deed s and shifting the blame. Scrafty was angry that these Mandibuzz had ran him out and now are accusing him of stealing it in the first place so it tried to use its glowing leg to hit them in anger.

Yet the Mandibuzz dodged and sent him into a pickle with their flying type attacks but Ash and the gang won't have it; Ash will take care of Scrafty while Emolga and Stunfisk will use their own electric attacks against the Mandibuzz. Then Scraggy let itself out to see the action and saw on how dirty the birds were playing here and somehow, Scrafty had told Scraggy on how to use **Hi Jump Kick** to deal some real damage! When that happened, the Mandibuzz turned cowardly and forgot about the den while trying to escape the trained Pokémon.

"You are a real hero Meowth!" Iris said with wonder in her eyes while the Scratch Cat Pokémon blushed and scratched his head sheepish. Even though the approach was harsh and bold, it did cause Axew to finally evolve. Scrafty was even able to get its den back and taught Ash's Scraggy a new move as well.

"Well, I do have my moments." There was real modesty that was no faked, no matter how many times you looked at it.

"Well I will love to have a Pokémon like you on my team." Iris had said and before Meowth or Ash could protest, she threw a Pokéball at Meowth. After some dings, the ball opened to show Meowth not happy.

"Let's things straight! I am only thinking on being caught and not by a complete stranger like you!" Meowth yelled, "I have been on my own all my life, what makes someone like you think you can catch me like that!?"

"That is enough Meowth." Ash put an end to that discussion, "Iris didn't know better since she is native here. You better get used to it happening if you are going to travel with us." Ash pointed out and the Scratch Cat Pokémon then nodded before starting to walk ahead, mumbling about something. Iris just took her boyfriend by the arm

XXXXX

Somewhere, in a forest, was a familiar dark type Pokémon was observing where it was going to get its next meal and it saw that a pair of Tranquill were enjoying some berries so they went to get some more. Meanwhile, the cat like Pokémon tired them out too and enjoyed the berries as well but then the Tranquill had returned early and were about to attack when the Pokémon struck a pose that got them infatuated instead. That allowed this Pokémon to escape with the berries while the Tranquill were unable to stop it.

Meanwhile, Iris had her Fraxure out a little long since the Axe Jaw Pokémon realized that he could no longer hide or ride in his trainer's hair. She was going to miss the little Tusk Pokémon that had found her hair to be very comfortable. The rest of the gang were following the pair as they adjust to change that happened after Axew had evolved.

Then they were halted when a Pokémon had fell out of the bushes and into Fraxure. When the gang went to see who it was and they noticed that it was Purrloin; like before at the Battle Club. Cilan then shivered at the sight for some reason and Ash noticed it,

"Are you okay Cilan? Is there anything wrong with this Purrloin?" He asked and soon, everyone wanted to know too,

"It is just that the last time I ever encountered a Purrloin, it was the most horrendous day of my life!" Everyone gasped at Cilan's proclaim and wanted to learn more if Ash didn't stop them from trying to learn private memories. Anyways, Meowth was very smitten about this Purrloin that was very wary of the gang for some reason but before the Devious Pokémon could flee, Ash grabbed it by the tail.

"Hey what the big idea Ash!?" Meowth yelled while Ash was till staring at this cat like Pokémon,

"You could fool me there Purrloin. Tell me, how is Trip?" Ash asked and then everyone realized that this Pokémon was once owned by a trainer but Trip was nowhere near; that meant that Trip had left this Pokémon in the dust. Then Purrloin started talking and they all turned to Meowth who translated,

"Basically, this Purrloin said that it was once owned by a trainer you name Trip but when it lost a 'Club Battle', then that trainer had kicked it out to be lost in this forest where it looked for food ever since." Meowth then listened to Purrloin again and nodded, 'That is until a nice girl had found Purrloin and took it in as her Pokémon until she left for an errand that she never came back. Purrloin then felt abandoned all over again."

The others were sorry for Purrloin except for Ash and Pikachu since they remembered when they were naïve enough to fall for such things so they developed a special super hearing that allowed them to tell the difference between spoken truth and lie. They were not convinced by this story,

"So basically you just gave up." Ash said to Purrloin who wanted to hear more to understand this better, "From what I heard that they was a landslide and a girl had gotten caught in it. She had to spend many days at the hospital while trying to get back to cottage where she said that her Pokémon was waiting at but no one ever eve let her out until she was released just today. Sounds familiar Purrloin?" Ash said and the Devious Pokémon was realizing something before trying to deny it until a voice emerged out of the woods,

"PURRLOIN! Oh where are you!?" When the gang turned to see a girl with one of her arms in leash but Purrloin still didn't want any of it so the Devious Pokémon attacked Ash on the face with its claws so that the trainer will release the Pokémon that fled deeper into the woods. "Purrloin! No! Arrgh!" The girl then fell to the pain of her hurt arm so Ash helped her out,

"You mustn't move that harshly to your injured limb, it will hurt even more." The girl nodded, "And you must forgive Purrloin since me and Iris know it a little too well. It felt betrayed since its previous trainer had kicked it back into the wild." The girl gasped before introducing herself,

"Sorry about all the trouble. I am Misha and I am the owner of Purrloin who just got back to my home but then Purrloin disappeared. I only wish to tell Purrloin that I never abandoned it and now it is gone." She said but Ash smirked before showing that he had a string in hand and when he pulled on it very hard, the same Purrloin was dragged out of the bush and into Ash's grip on its tail. "Oh Purrloin!"

The Devious Pokémon then noticed that there was a string attached to its tail and that was how Ash was able to pull it back. "Now listen up." Ash said in a stern voice to get Purrloin's attention, "I don't care for why you thought that Misha abandoned you but you must face the facts that you had made the trainer who took care of you worry very badly about you." Purrloin scoffed at that, obliviously not buying it but Ash was not going to take 'no' for an answer. "Listen, you got impatient and you decided on your own that your trainer had left you for good like your last trainer did and you left on your lying to others and yourself. That is ungratefulness there Purrloin."

By now, the Devious Pokémon was down in shame and guilt as it couldn't find any other reason for why that it had left its trainer other than his own fear. ""now you are going to apologize to your trainer for accusing her of abandoning you a since she already did that by coming out here with an injured arm." Ash then placed Purrloin on the ground and the Devious Pokémon actually broke out in tears as it hoped that its trainer had never left it,

It got its answer when Misha hugged Purrloin with her good arm while the dark type Pokémon hugged its trainer back. Much later, the gang were on the road again; Meowth was down after seeing that this Purrloin was male all along! Despite that set back, they went on their journey towards Nimbasa City.

XXXXX

It was getting dark so the gang had been looking for a place to have lunch while some of the Pokémon go look for firewood. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a man that resembled a rat with his expression, face features and the horrible sense of wardrobe he was wearing. He chuckled while he observed them through his looking glass, "Lovely! A talking Meowth is a treasure indeed! And one never finds a Pikachu in Unova either!" He was obviously giggling in excitement until he took out a Pokéball, "Beheeyem, I need you!"

When he threw that Pokéball open, out came a brown Pokémon with an oblong head that features depressions on both sides. It had black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. Under the rim of its head, there lay two green eyes with small black pupils. It also had a lighter brown "collar" and 4 dots on its chest of the same color. Its arms had three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. Finally, it had a rim underneath its main body, under which are two small legs. "Beheeyem~!" The Pokémon cried as it trainer pulled it close, shoulder to shoulder.

"Alright, I have a delightfully dastardly job for you." The rat man whispered before chuckling. Meanwhile, Meowth had found very few branches and was looking around for more but to no luck.

"No good firewood branches anywhere." He muttered, "Folks must have made a lot of fires." Meowth kept looking until he saw a strange Pokémon from before, with firewood attached to his back with string. That Pokémon then turned around to present the sticks to him,

"Firewood? That is all for me?" Meowth asked and Beheeyem nodded, "So who are you?" Beheeyem spoke again, "So you are called Beheeyem eh? Then you are talking to the world's only talking Meowth, at your service!" Meowth introduced himself before he got a surge in brain power, 'Hey why don't you come with back to the camp? I know a trainer who will love to meet another native Pokémon like you."

Later, Ash and the gang had set up the tables for dinner when they heard Meowth call out while walking to them with Beheeyem by his side. "Hm. And who is this Meowth?" Ash asked, his curiosity already perked.

"His name is Beheeyem and he was the one who helped me find a lot of firewood." Meowth said and Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Beheeyem, the Cerebral Pokémon and the evolved form of Elgyem. Beheeyem uses its three colored fingers to communicate.} **Ash nodded as he could clearly see the resemblance between this Pokémon and Elgyem.

Then the Cerebral Pokémon said something to Meowth who nodded and then the cat like Pokémon translated, "Beheeyem says that he is around to do great things for people! He can grant wishes!"

"That is amazing!" Iris said as well as Cilan. "What do you wish for!?" She asked him and Cilan answered,

"A wonderful and chilling room in an amazing resort with a king sized bed that had a full canopy above with some soft feather pillows!" Cilan did not realize that he was getting a little overboard and out of reach until Beheeyem assured them through Meowth that it was no problem; the Cerebral Pokémon then lead them into the forest where they witnessed a five-star hotel that appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't know about this Cilan. We had crossed that part of the forest and that hotel was not there." Ash said in concern with Iris nodding but Cilan just wouldn't listen as he ran towards the hotel with the others in tow to see that the door worked and the lights were on but they were the only ones inside.

Beheeyem then lead to one of the rooms with a bed that was exactly what Cilan had wished for so they all tried it out except for Ash. "Come on Ash! It is soft and fluffy like a cloud! You don't want to miss it!" Iris called out for Ash who just gently shook his head.

"Beheeyem went through a lot of trouble just to allow us here so it deserves to sleep too. No matter what he might do while we are asleep." Ash said before he noticed that Beheeyem was gone and the others were fast asleep already so he sighed and rested by Iris's side, on his guard while Beheeyem had watched Ash stood up for it and had second thoughts before leaving to go somewhere.

Meanwhile, a portal had appeared and out came was a woman dressed in police gear along with a strange Pokémon that resembled a cell. She tried to sneak in but then the lights came on and the woman was now revealed to be…"Hello Officer Jenny." Ash revealed himself to be awake and also the one by the light switch.

His friends started to panic until the Officer Jenny giggled, "Don't worry you are no under arrest for anything. You were just fooled like before." Ash's friends were confused until the same trainer asked,

"Are you sure that you have everything?" Ash asked and his friends started to panic as their Pokéballs were gone along with Meowth and Pikachu! Meanwhile, Ash thought he would scan this strange Pokémon that was pale green with a large head, stubby arms, and a body that tapers to a point at the bottom. It has oval, black eyes and a red, diamond-shaped mouth. It is encased in a darker green, gelatinous substance that forms small, round bumps on the lower sides and over its head. A small circular piece of matter floats inside this substance over this Pokémon's head.

**{Duosion, the Mitosis Pokémon and the evolved form of Solosis. Because Duosion's brain is divided into two, it can produce tremendous power when both parts share the same thought.}** Officer Jenny then explained that while they were sleeping, a 'dream thief' had stolen their Pokéballs except for Ash's; very curious indeed.

Once they left the room, they saw that Beheeyem was running down the hall with the stolen Pokémon tied to a rope! "Hey come back!" Iris ran since she had gotten attached to the yellow, the closest next to Ash's. Ash just ran after Iris to make sure she doesn't do anything she will later regret; and she did when bars suddenly appeared between Iris and Beheeyem!

"Good job Beheeyem!" That same strange man from before had appeared out of a door on the same side of the Cerebral Pokémon. "I bid you good day. Who am I? I am the greatest dream thief of all time, Leon the great!" The man started to dance around in victory until,

"Hey Pikachu! Someone had stolen the ketchup!" Ash called over to Pikachu who widened his eyes and then panicked before randomly shooting lightning in random directions while distracting Beheeyem and that caused the bars to vanish. Allowing Ash to seize his Pikachu and Meowth from the Cerebral Pokémon. "How dare you turn such a Pokémon who just want to help others into a criminal, people will hate it and only seek it out to turn it in to be imprisoned for all its life!" Ash then said much to the confusion of the others and more specially Beheeyem.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I will take my leave with your Pokémon! Come Beheeyem!" Leon shouted before noticing that his Cerebral Pokémon was hesitating so he bashed it on the head before dragging Beheeyem along forcefully. Ash have had it with them and chased down Leon along with the others.

They were going through dream after dream, between having Leon admit that he is an alien to Beheeyem growing in size. And they all had to keep Meowth from fainting until Ash remembered that he had an extra Chesto Berry in case of emergency need. That was when they had to look for the exit; it happened to be on one of the moons. Once they noticed that this was the real world as none of the dream experiences had only one moon.

Fortunately, Iris was able to catch Leon as he tried to escape with the Pokéballs. SO he had to use Beheeyem to fight them but Ash had Pikachu paralyze it with **Thunder Wave**; yet the heartbreaker was when Leon went up and throw away the Pokéball and kick Beheeyem, who could fight back, away. All this made Ash even angrier but he smirked as Leon proven to have forgotten someone who is about as angry as himself.

"Hold it right there!" Meowth said as he headed of Leon who was amazed that Meowth could talk and tried to talk him into joining him for fun and fortune but never mess with an angry cat who lost its sleep. Once Meowth was done, not even the clothes weren't shed to pieces and Leon passed away in terror. "Fun huh? I am having a ball!"

Everyone was amazed at Meowth's 'coolness' at stopping Leon while the police took him away. Officer Jenny had thanked them for the help and before they could leave to get some real sleep, a familiar Pokémon had appeared with its Pokéball in hand.

"Hey! Why is Beheeyem here!? It caused all this with Leon!" Iris yelled and yet Ash went down to Beheeyem who started talking and Meowth was chuckling,

"It said that it was merely following Leon because that darn thief promised a good life of fun and fortune but right now, Leon was about to leave it to safe his own bottom! Now it wants to join you Ash since you impressed it more than Leon ever did! Beheeyem is that kind of Pokémon!" Meowth translated and everyone was amazed at how Ash had showed it the error of being a criminal rather than an official trainer's Pokémon. The said boy caught Beheeyem all the same so that when the retired for the night, they were only be experiencing their own peaceful dreams from the day onto forever.  
XXXXX

In a part of the forest, there was storm going on and such a horde of Beartic were inside a cave along with few smaller Pokémon who resembled small bear cubs with a thick drop of snot coming out of their noses; they cringed when the thunder roared in the sky and the lightning got closer. So close, that one of the trees on top of the cave had caught on fire!

The Beartic were wondering what was up and when on looked, it saw the fire and signaled for the remaining member of tis horde to evacuate. Yet with the wind, one of the smaller Pokémon couldn't hold on to one of the Beartic and was thrown off until it grabbed hold on a cliff side. One of them heard the cries and tried to save it but instead, the small Pokémon fell when its grip on the cliff side had broken off. That same Pokémon roared in the wind for its 'loss'.

Meanwhile, down the mountain, the gang were walking along the path since Nimbasa City is on the other side to them. They were complaining about how the storm from two days earlier nearly ruined the path. That is until Ash heard the faint cry of a Pokémon in distress and saw just the thing!

It was the same Pokémon that was lost in the storm. At a better look, it was a bipedal, ursine Pokémon with a light blue head and neck. It had a slightly pointed head with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval eyes, and a darker blue muzzle. The Pokémon had a shiny dark nose, from which a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus — the source of its attacks — droops. Finally, the lower part of its body is white and it also had rounded fore-paws, digit-less feet with black paw pads, and a small round tail.

Ash took it and noticed that there was no mucus at all, this Pokémon was a critical state! The problem was that Ash was planning on restocking on Oran Berries once he arrived in Nimbasa City; he knew that she should have done that earlier and back at Nimbasa Town. "Pikachu, Meowth and everyone." Ash said to get their attention, "Could you look for an Oran Berry? That is all I need to help this Pokémon."

Somehow, Iris and Cilan didn't notice until they did see that Ash was falling behind that they saw the poor Pokémon. "It is a Cubchoo!" Cilan said in horror while Iris raced to join her boyfriend as he tried to make sure that this Pokémon is going to heal. Ash then scanned it for more info.

**{Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo evolves into Beartic. Its constantly runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves.} **Iris would have called it cute but the situation didn't call for it so she just tried to help this Cubchoo. Meanwhile, the Pokémon couldn't find any berries anywhere; the storm must have blew them out of the forest. That is until Meowth was able to find an Oran Berry.

"Just what the doctor ordered!" He said in glee and victory until a pair of glowing eyes appeared. This caused the Pokémon to flee once they saw that it was an angry Beartic! Once they returned, Ash intimately used the Oran Berry to cure Cubchoo before that same Beartic appeared!

"Maybe it is one from the group that Cubchoo came from." Cilan had theorized and Iris agreed but when Ash saw that Cubchoo had a look of fright on its face at the sight of the Beartic, he had doubts. And they were right when that same Beartic tried to attack that Cubchoo if not when Ash pulled the Chill Pokémon away in time.

"We got to run!" Ash yelled to his friends who were about to protest in terror, "Now!" The Beartic called for reinforcements but before they could try to attack the gang,

"I agree!" A voice belonging to a human boomed through the trees but no human came, instead a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, round black 'eyebrows,' and pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. Its chest had a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe. Finally, its legs are red and its yellow tail is also tipped red.

The Beartic were not intimidated and tried to attack the one that intervened their previous assault but instead, they were done in brilliantly. Ash scanned the Pokémon,

**{Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skillful combination attacks.} **Ash and his friends had to agree to that.

"Are you all unharmed!?" that same Voice appeared and this time, a human had appeared dressed in garments of a ranger. "Oh that is good but we need to return to my house to settle this down." Everyone nodded as they followed the ranger.

Once they arrived, the ranger introduced himself. "My name is Cliff, and this is partner Mienfoo. We are both in Mountain Patrol." Mienfoo nodded while looking after Cubchoo who drank away at a drink that was enjoyable.

"My name is Ash and this is Pikachu." "Pikachu~!" Ash did himself and then pointed to his girlfriend. "This is Iris."

"Nice to meet you!" Ash then turned to his remaining friend, "And that is Cilan."

"A Pleasure. Thanks for helping us back there and I guess you were right that time Ash." Cilan said before looking guilty as well as Iris. Meowth was able to lighten the mood,

"We escaped by a whisker for sure!" He said and that caught the attention of Cliff who was astounded to be sure.

"Oh! A Meowth that can talk! What a unique Pokémon you are!" Cliff said and Meowth smiled before remarking,

"When they made me, they broke the mold!" By the time that Meowth had said that, Cubchoo had finished its herbal drink was all better in no time.

"Oh great! You are all better!" Cubchoo nodded at Ash's words before racing to hug him since it was the trainer who found the Chill Pokémon and helped it out. "So what were you doing in the rubble Cubchoo?" Everyone else wanted to know as well so the Cubchoo started to talk in its own dialogue before everyone turned to Meowth for translations.

"Hey! Don't rush the master!" Meowth complained before getting serious, "Basically, Cubchoo got lost from is bundle in that huge storm two days ago and then it was all a blur until it woke up to you Ash." Meowth had finished translating and Cliff was impressed, enough to try and catch Meowth but it didn't work while the Scratch Cat Pokémon told everyone that he was not to be captured that easily.

So they went off to the summit, where Cubchoo's pack were usually located. Yet they have being running into Beartic from the rival group that lives at the base of the mountain. That was until they were surrounded! Iris just couldn't believe that she had to be in pinch with the one type she hated the most so she went and grabbed onto Ash like a frighten kid.

"Servine! Block the attacks with **Sandstorm**!" Ash used his grass starter type who used the nearby dirt to block the **Icy Wind** attacks that the Beartic had tried to unleash on them. Inside, Ash turned to Meowth. "What is it that the Beartic are looking for!?"

Meowth then did a thinking pose, "Now that you mention it Ash, they were looking for something. They said that they were looking for food!" The group gasped while Ash turned to Servine,

"Hold off the **Sandstorm**!" Servine had canceled the attack that is being used as a barrier only for Ash to take out a duffel bag and revealed it to be filled with fruit! The Beartic had started to dove into the food until Meowth had noticed two things; a pair of trees that still had fruit and another group of Beartic altogether! And this one, Cubchoo had been reaching for from Ash's arms.

So the trainer moved down to the pack and released Cubchoo who ran towards them. One of the Beartic then saw its child and hugged it out of relief and happiness. Then the two packs of Beartic had noticed where the only food source was; between the base and the summit of the mountain! That had somehow sparked them into accepting each other since the only food source is within both group's reach and there was plenty for all.

After Cubchoo was returned to its family and friends, Ash and company decided to leave for Nimbasa City like before. Still they had a very big farewell to set things off and that was something to consider.

XXXXX

"Here we are! Nimbasa City!" Cian proclaimed as Ash and Iris take in the wonder and sights of the parks and various battle buildings. That was why Nimbasa City was called the 'Battle Central'.

"Hey, how about we relax before resting your Pokémon?" Meowth suggested and Ash raised an eyebrow but accepted after seeing the begging eyes of his friends. You will need it since things are going to get a little messy and ugly.' Meowth thought as he saw them drag Ash into the city, 'Ash, I only want to be your friend but a single week of friendship doesn't make after years of running and stealing. I and the others will just be working hard in order to get your trust.'

After some massages and a bite to eat, the gang had been relaxed after nothing but walking and crazy adventures. Then it was time to place some Pokémon away to lighten the load of the trainers but when someone had suggested the 'Pokémon Vault' they were instead suspicious about.

"What is it?" One of the trainer who were in line to deposit his Pokémon, "It is one of the tightest and safest places to store your Pokémon when you are getting overfill. And you could even get them out as easily as you entered them!" Even with that, Ash was still not satisfied so he only went in line for a different business entirely. Meowth then appeared again only to say,

"Hey Ash, I need you to follow me to where we will talk about Team Plasma." Ash and his friends knew that tone as being serious so they did follow the Cat like Pokémon until they practically left Nimbasa City and arrived at a cabin out of the way from the streets and lights. Yet the hurricane came when Meowth knocked on the door and opened to reveal something that sent Ash and Pikachu over the top.

"What!? You two!?" "Pika~!" Once they have landed at the cabin, there were two familiar faces inside. Cilan and Iris, who had seen Ash react to Meowth's presence days before, could only hope that it won't at least turn out for the worst.

Later,

"So basically you are telling me that you want to stop Team Plasma?" Ash said, "Jessie and James." In front of him were two of old foes from the past that had caused a lot of count in countless adventures and crimes. His friends were on edge on what he was going to do when the duo nodded and said,

"We are since we have our original Pokémon from the other regions." James said before Jessie took over,

"Then this 'Team Plasma' came and told us to hand them over, accusing us of enslaving innocent Pokémon to our bedding." James then took his own turn,

"Unfortunately for them, our Pokémon didn't quite agree and this time they were the ones blasting off. Still they used jet packs to flee anyways." Ash and his friends nodded in agreement,

"That sounds like the grunts that we keep running into whatever we want trouble or not." Ash said and the duo nodded. Then Jessie and James lead the gang along with Meowth back into Nimbasa City, towards the railroad system where two people were awaiting them.

"Ash and company, I will like you to meet…" James started that caused those two identical looking people to speak,

"Ingo!" The one with a black uniform along with hat and underclothes of the same color had yelled before turning to his identical brother,

"And Emmet!" He turned out to have the same color scheme along with a white theme compared to Ingo.

"We are the Subway Bosses!" They all said in unison while everyone just looked on with a sweat dropped before they turned more serious. Ingo took a turn,

"We have asked of Jessie and James to help us with the strange occurrences that were happening in the subway system of Nimbasa City." Emmet then took his own turn,

"Then they suggested that we will get some backup power and imagine our surprise when it is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto." Ash's friends were still not over on how famous the said trainer was, not even in Area 28.

Anyways, the Subway Bossed led them into the underground tunnels and into one of their trains while explaining that they were on the lead for a 'Ghost Train'; a train that runs off of schedule and then disappears before they could get a good look at it. Cilan then got a look at it and came to the conclusion that every route that this 'Ghost Train' had ran on before vanishing all lead to the Anville Town train yard just south of Nimbasa City.

Yet when they arrived, they saw no 'Ghost Train' but a series of helicopters that were taking off one by one and all the passengers and pilots were Team Plasma in uniform! And they were holding sacks that were filled with Pokéballs!

"Hey!" Ash yelled as he got out of one of the trains to get their attention, "Give those Pokéballs back!"

"Sorry about that but we can allow that to happen to these Pokémon! They will be free as the birds and never yours again!" One of the grunts laughed on until he noticed something; Ash and his friends were still having Pokémon on their belts!

"What makes you think that we have deposited our Pokémon at the Vault?" Ash said with a smirk as well as his friends. "We are very stubborn, we don't like that type of change so we prefer to do things the old fashioned way. And that we had a very wise voice of reason to help." Ash then turned to Meowth who revealed to be on his shoulders, waving with a taunting expression.

"So what!? We have still completed our noble goal of saving Pokémon from all those sinful trainer back in the city! These poor Pokémon will always be freed!" Another of the grunts said as they tried to get away except that they never saw this coming,

"Salamence, we need you!" Ash had switched out his Pokémon between the Unova Ranch and the Pallet Town Ranch for his Dragon Pokémon that was strong enough to carry everyone and fly to the Team Plasma helicopter. No matter how fast the aircraft tried to fly in order to lose them, Salamence was even faster and caught up with Team Plasma. "**Thunder Wave**!" Ash commanded his Pikachu who paralyzed the grunts before they try anything dirty against them.

Once that was done, Jessie and James hopped on board to try and stop the helicopter and retrieve the stolen Pokéballs. At least they managed to knock out the pilot and take over the helicopter. This also caused the other helicopters in the air to turn to evasive action which only created disorder and chaos.

"**Dragon Pulse**!"

"**Discharge**!"

"**Thunderbolt**!"

"**Hyper Beam**!"

"**Shadow Ball**!"

All those orders were shot left and right as the targets were the blades onto of the helicopters so they couldn't fly anymore. That caused the aircraft to crash yet no one was hurt nor were the stolen goods were damaged; that allowed the police force to undergo a mass arrest of Team Plasma agents but their leader was nowhere to be found on any of the helicopters.

"Thanks to your efforts we were able to stop the thieves, fixed the subways and returned the Pokéballs back to their trainers. You all did a good job." Officer Jenny said to the gang back in Nimbasa City as the other officers handed over the Pokéballs to the lines of trainer who were desperate to get them back after hearing of the robbery. Then she turned to Jessie, James and Meowth. "You deserve some of the credit too yet what are going to do with your lives now?" The trio looked at each other,

"I was thinking of training to be a Pokémon Doctor." "I dream of being a Pokémon Coordinator." "I was hoping to be a Pokémon Translator." They all said in this order and the gang were chuckling about how big their dreams were until Officer Jenny cleared her throat,

"I am glad that you have goals and if you will come with…" Jenny said while leading the trio to somewhere and the gang got curious as well. When Ash and friends went to where the trio were led by Officer Jenny, it was revealed that the three were actually given the opportunity to achieve their dreams!

Much later, it was time for the trio to go on their journeys since they couldn't complete their dreams by simply settling in one place so soon. Yet they didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Ash who had led them around the world and at the same time, showed them that being criminals weren't the life for them.

"Looks like its farewell Ash." Meowth said as he faced the said trainer and his Pikachu. "That was a lot of fun, going on a journey like yours for a change of pace was just what the doctor ordered." Ash still didn't have a trusting face, "Still I guess that you still hate us for trying to steal your Pikachu countless times."

Ash still didn't say a word but sighed, "I know that you have helped us but what kind of friend will I be if I just forgave you all even after all you have done? Was all this, a week of good deeds, to fix years of crime and attacks? It is not that simple." Ash said and the trio had heavy hearts. "Yet you all have dreams like I do and I for one am not going to laugh, criticize or even hate you for it. People prefer to live as life gives them and thinks that we dreamers are just wasting our time." Ash added which was threatening to lower the mood until it digs into the ground. "But let them talk or laugh all they want because true dreamers never let that stop them from seeing their dreams are fulfilled or at least tried. That is all that matters to us and now I hope you do too."

That speech had left something unseen but Ash knew that the trio had touched hearts after being sent off in the best way to competent their past perfectly. They then left Nimbasa City, not even looking back; yet Ash was able to see them wave even in the great distance because he did the same with a smile.  
End of Chapter 9

** *Hello! This Chapter also marks the end of Season One for the Best Wishes Series so I am staring on the second season next chapter. For now, I am just going to take a break from all this cramming to work on my other stories.**

** One thing to bring up is that I found making this chapter to be a little difficult since they mostly contained cliffhangers, something that should be place at the end of the chapter rather than within. I sure hope you will keep the criticism down so I can learn how to do better still. Finally, this was now my record for words in a single chapter, around 18,000 for goodness sake! I even measure the very first section to see that it had over 4,000 words and covered fourteen pages! **

** Another thing is when I read one of the reviews asking that Ash will gain a rare Pokémon like how Iris and Cilan had been. We here it is and right now, according to the anime, Ash will gain his Krokorok much later in episodes so I will try to keep the Pokémon catching down for now. That will also help me organize the Pokémon teams and make sure that I am keeping it under the limit I posted in the very first chapter. **

** Another thing to note is that I am sorry if I have left something out after all, I was really shocked to see that I almost published this chapter with one section incomplete! That will be disastrous and all you fellow authors will save face by remembering this. Still, all those veterans can also tell our younger authors the same thing in the same way. That is all I have to say about my life as an author as it is nearly an entire year since I joined back in 2014.**

**One last thing is to say that I appreciate all the helpful and positive reviews. I never thought that my story will be like this since I am used to basing works off of manga rather than anime series. This has been a challenge and I think that taking a break and a change of pace will help me and the rest of my life back home as well. Once again, thank you and have a nice day!***

**Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Dewott (Male), Tepig (Male), Riolu (Female), Servine (Female), Yamask (Female), Scraggy (Male), Palpitoad (Female), Roggenrola (Male), Frillish (Female) and Beheeyem (Male).**

**Iris: Fraxure (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Swablu (Male), Trapinch (Female), Emolga (Female), Snorunt (Female), and Archeops (Female).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Dwebble (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**


	10. Ash vs the Champion!

JICU

Ash vs the Champion! The Duel of Pride Between Brothers?

Edited: 4/8/2015

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_Ash still didn't say a word but sighed, "I know that you have helped us but what kind of friend will I be if I just forgave you all even after all you have done? Was all this, a week of good deeds, to fix years of crime and attacks? It is not that simple." Ash said and the trio had heavy hearts. "Yet you all have dreams like I do and I for one am not going to laugh, criticize or even hate you for it. People prefer to live as life gives them and thinks that we dreamers are just wasting our time." Ash added which was threatening to lower the mood until it digs into the ground. "But let them talk or laugh all they want because true dreamers never let that stop them from seeing their dreams are fulfilled or at least tried. That is all that matters to us and now I hope you do too."_

_That speech had left something unseen but Ash knew that the trio had touched hearts after being sent off in the best way to competent their past perfectly. They then left Nimbasa City, not even looking back; yet Ash was able to see them wave even in the great distance because he did the same with a smile._

"This is it Nimbasa City for real." Iris said as everyone had finally gotten their Pokémon back and went on with their daily lives. She was getting a little tired of false alarms and delays; Iris really wanted to go to Nimbasa City once she became Ash's girlfriend.

Speaking of which, the same raven haired trainer nodded. "Yep. Guys, we not leaving Nimbasa City for a while. I still have my Gym Battle to do." Ash said with excitement, after all he still had his Pokémon from the ranch while his local Pokémon were still waiting at Professor Juniper's own ranch.

They even ran into Bianca who had told them that she barely got her Pokémon back and she had recently caught one to use in her Gym Battle. After some begging, Ash reluctantly allowed her to have her Gym Battle first; he was grumpy about something but only Iris was able to hear what, she just squealed and hugged her boyfriend tightly while calling him cute and considerate.

Yet when they arrived at the Gym building, it was closed with a note near the doors. This is what it said;

Gone to my Fashion Show. Can't say when I will be back for Gym Battles. Sorry about that.

Elesa

Ash took in a huge sigh before turning to Bianca who wasn't happy about this turn of events any more than him. Then she took in a huge sigh as well before she had a look of realization and took out a magazine with the image of a female trainer. "I remember that Elesa is having her Fashion Show and it is not far from here! We should go!" And with that in mind, Bianca hurried to meet up with Elesa.

"What do you think guys?" Ash said, "We will have to follow Bianca and keep her from doing something she will regret as well as finally meet this Gym Leader we were told of." Ash added and his friends just wanted to see the fashion show as well so there was no contest. Once the gang had caught up with Bianca, they were in a huge hall packed to capacity with people either local or tourists.

They were all excited to see Elesa alright and they didn't have to wait long when an announcer had spoken out loud, "Alright, next up, we have a super model who's at the edge of Unova fashion, as well as the Nimbasa City Gym Leader…Elesa!" As soon as those words ranged in the room, the red curtains moved to reveal a very slim woman with a suitable fashion with huge yellow earmuffs that had string like ponytails that fall all the way down to her knees.

Girls squealed at the adorable fashion that Elesa was showing to all those eyes. Cilan and Bianca were in awe that they got to see the famous supermodel in action and Iris was beginning to think that she won't measure up to Elesa when her boyfriend just brought close while whispering about how silly she was trying to compare her 'wild' and 'untamed' beauty to the 'man-made' one of Elesa. Still, when Pikachu made his cry, Elesa then noticed them before jumping from the stands and right in front of the gang.

"Wow! A Pikachu and a very cute one at that!" Elesa finally spoke and everyone just couldn't believe that the supermodel, which they all adored for years, had finally gave her attention to a Pokémon.

"Hello to you too Elesa. My name is Ash Ketchum from Kanto and I wish to have a gym battle with you when you have the time." Ash had properly introduced himself which made Elesa chuckle on how 'cute' it made Ash look, much to the displeasure of Iris.

"That is sweet, you are very lucky to have a Pikachu that can shine like the sun! I bet he has a lot of admirers!" Elesa said with glee but instead she saw that Ash and Pikachu had a look that a mix of sadness and fore-longing.

"That barley even happens and Pikachu already decided on a mate. The only problem is that she and her trainers are miles from us now." Ash said and Pikachu nodded slowly.

"Anyway!" Bianca tried to diffuse the situation, "I will like to have a Gym Battle too! Ash even let me have mine first!" That really raised the mood around the fashion hall and Elesa just smiled at that.

"Very well. My Fashion Show ends in an hour so that is when I will be back at the Gym. Wait for me there!" Elesa said as she jumped onto the stage while the gang left the hall. After an hour precisely, they returned to the Gym which was something like an amusement park with bright lights, they were riding a roller coaster car that Iris seemed to be scared of but that was just an excuse to hold onto Ash who sat in the very seat next to her. Once the wild ride was over, Elesa was waiting for them at the end of the roller coaster, where the door leading to the battle arena was seen.

Bianca was getting more and more excited about this yet fate decided to be a little cruel as the battle between Elesa and Bianca was short to say the least. She brought one of her newer Pokémon, a snail-like Pokémon. Its gray shell resembled a knight's visor, with a coiling spiral of its shell further back. The shell had protrusions on the underside, which it apparently uses as legs. Its inner body was pink with a long, puckered mouth, and green markings below its eyes. Ash scanned it to be a Shelmet with his Pokédex,

**{Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. Shelmet can spit a sticky poisonous acid when attacking, and it can defend itself by closing its shell.} **Yet despite all that, Bianca barely even defeated one of Elesa's Pokémon who was none other than a Zebstrika, the zebra-like Pokémon had finished them all off; not even with her Minccino and Pignite was able to bring it down.

It was a disappointment to say the least and Bianca was walking out, dejected that she had lost. Despite the fact that Iris and Cilan tried to cheer her up, Ash had a suspicious look on his face like he feels that there is something more to this than what Bianca is telling them. His answer actually came when a voice that was only familiar to Bianca himself.

"There you are!" Bianca was not happy at all to hear that voice and when everyone turned into the direction, they all saw a man in a regular suit that was calling out to Bianca. She explained that the man was in fact her own father, the same one who had kept her home like a princess and forbade her from becoming a trainer in the first place. "I have told you that things can happen if you are not ready and your match has proven yourself not fit to be a trainer. It is time for you to come home."

Stern as he may be, Bianca just hid behind Ash who signs that he is not happy with this. The man was shocked to see his daughter defy him but before that man could say another word, "Bianca is not going anywhere." Ash said with his own defying tone which shocked the man even more to the point of irritation,

"I don't know who you are but you have no business with my daughter." The man had said but Ash didn't budge,

"How dare you say that in front of her friends, the ones she was only able to make when you finally allowed her to become her own person." Ash said with an increasing temper, "Bianca clearly doesn't need her father to keep tracking her down and drag her back home only to let her go years later after the begging had tested your patience."

"How dare you! I am her father and I am merely looking after her like a father should do!" The man had yelled which only got Ash even more frustrated with him,

"No. A father does look after his only daughter but not forever. Bianca wants to become a trainer despite her flaws and that is all there is too it." Ash said in a stern tone that truly meant 'end of discussion'. The man was just about to blow like a boiling teapot.

"Then I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" He said and that got Ash curious. "If I win, Bianca gets to come with me back to home."

"And if I win, Bianca doesn't go home! Only then I accept your challenge!" Ash had said much to the shock of everyone else. Elesa was wondering why the trainer of such a cute Pikachu will do such things, Bianca felt warm around the cheeks about hoe Ash was willing fight for her own sake while Ash's friends just shook their heads at how willing the Kanto trainer was going to do such things for his friends.

"Fine then!" The man proclaimed so they were both led to a spare battlefield near the main one in the Gym. Since the man wasn't happy with Ash, he decided to show off his Pokémon. "Go Darmanitan!" Out came the Blazing Pokémon that Ash hadn't seen since the Battle Tournament in Nimbasa Town.

"Beheeyem! I need you!" Ash brought his latest Pokémon which was confusing his friends.

"Why is Ash using a Pokémon like a Beheeyem who had barely any time to train?" Iris asked which got Elesa and Bianca curious as well. Then the latter's father decided to make the first move,

"**Flamethrower**!" Darmanitan took in a huge breath and expelled a large stream of heated flames at Beheeyem,

"**Psybeam**!" Ash commanded and Beheeyem managed to match the flame thrower with a burst of Psychic Energy.

"Now **Fire Punch**!" Bianca's father ordered Darmanitan to coat his fist with flames and tried to strike Beheeyem physically. That is until Ash saw a perfect time to,

"Use **Barrier**!" Beheeyem had managed to set up a clear plane of glass that blocked the **Fire Punch** fully. "**Psychic**!" Ash told his Psychic Type Pokémon take a mystic hold on Darmanitan and toss it around like a rag doll.

"Arrgh! **Flare Blitz**!" Bianca's father had knew that within **Psychic**, a Pokémon can't move their bodies but even the most powerful users of **Psychic** can't handle a solid target and an intangible one at the same time so when Darmanitan got engulfed in fire, it also broke Beheeyem's hold on it.

"**Heal Block**!" Despite the incoming Fire Type Pokémon, Ash still commanded his Psychic type one to prevent Darmanitan from healing. "**Double Team** now!" Beheeyem moved so fast, he appeared to have cloned himself and successfully dodged the attack which had caused great damage to the Blazing Pokémon.

Yet, in the rubble, it turned out that Darmanitan had suffered so much damage that it reverted into an idol like version of himself. That was Darmanitan's Zen Form when it turns from a simple Fire type into a Duel Fire and Psychic Type until its health get improved.

"Prefect! Now use **Rest**!" Bianca's father had thought that he could use this chance to heal his Darmanitan but when it turned to sleep, nothing else happened. "What is going on!? Why isn't Darmanitan turning back from Zen Form!?"

"**Shock Wave **and then **Uproar**!" Ash gave out a duel command that Beheeyem had brought perfectly, with Darmanitan receiving more damage and forced out of its sleep state. After seeing the shocked faces, Ash smirked. "Don't think that I am the type of trainer to take an unfair advantage of an opponent who is so passionate about battling."

"**Flame Charge**!" Even as a statute, Darmanitan managed to gain speed and heat enough to be engulfed in flames.

"**Barrier** with **Zen Headbutt**!" Ash commanded and Beheeyem had charged with a **Barrier** as a frontal shield while the Cerebral Pokémon channeled Psychic Energy into his head. Darmanitan had ran into the **Barrier** that caused it to cancel **Flame Charge** due to the impact while receiving yet more damage. Yet the battle wasn't going to linger anymore when Ash halted his Beheeyem from anymore attacks. "That is it. The battle is over."

"WHAT!?" That cry had rang throughout the room, Ash was just about to win until he called off the duel like he was the referee.

"Are you going to back on our deal!?" Bianca's father argued as well but found himself flinching to Ash's scowl.

"I never agreed to it in the first place. You were the one who started this useless match in the first place." Ash said and the man realized that he was tricked into it but the raven haired trainer wasn't done. "This match wasn't to decide what your daughter does what in her life, she is old enough to do that herself and without having others decide for her."

"Then why did you face against me in the first place!?" The man wanted to know so Ash explained,

"It was to show you the great friends and companions that your daughter can meet once she became a trainer." Ash said and that caused gasps to emerge within the room, "People who accept her flaws as a person. Want to be there when she falls as a trainer and there when she becomes big in her own way. Being sheltered will just prevent your daughter from meeting real friends instead of people who want her for what is yours. Why do you want to break your daughter's heart all for your own over-protectiveness?"

The man was fuming until then pulled a 180 and started to smile. "I knew it." Now everyone was confused and so was Ash who just raised an eyebrow. "You are right. I have been overprotective but when I saw that my daughter had lost despite training hard to win, I thought that she will start to regret becoming a trainer. I wanted her to come home so she can start over again and as an even better trainer. That is until I saw you bunch who managed to help my daughter back on the path of a trainer. I wanted to see just how much you are willing to help Bianca and now I know."

Ash said nothing before he started to smile as well. "Now that is the real father that Bianca is so lucky to have, not the tyrant we have met not long ago. I have been wanting to meet the real deal."

Everyone was still not getting it until they decided not to dwell on this anymore and regroup with the two trainers. Bianca then hugged her father, overjoyed that he was looking after her while Iris embraced Ash for being so kind, bold and considerate to get into trouble all for a friend and let the real truth come to light.

In the end, Bianca asked for time to train so she could challenge Elesa again and win. The Gym Leader agreed, just wanting to battle Bianca again when the girl is more ready. Everyone just knew that the trainer who grew up as a princess will do just fine now she finally was allowed to resume her journey, this time with more confidence and good friends in her life.

XXXXX

"Hello Elesa, I am here for my Pokémon battle." Ash said as he faced the Gym Leader/super model of Nimbasa City who nodded,

"Okay Ash. You may have saw me face against Bianca so I had to make some last minute changes to my strategies. I hope that isn't too much trouble." Elesa said while Ash shook his head,

"I have to think of such things myself as a trainer." Ash said as the super model showed them the shorter way to the battle field then last time. There,

"The Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Elesa of Nimbasa City will now get under way!" The referee announce with both trainer and Gym Leader brace for the signal, "Begin!"

"Zebstrika! Your glow will shine for us!" Elesa decided to use her Zebstrika like before with Bianca. Ash then knew just the right Pokémon for this,

"Quilava! I need you!" Everyone was gushed at how adorable Ash's Fire Type starter Pokémon from the Johto region was. In the stands, Bianca was in glee to see it again while Iris was confused by the choice of Pokémon on her boyfriend's part and that Cilan was smirking.

"**Flamethrower**!" Ash decided to take the first move and it landed real damage and burns on the Zebra-like Pokémon.

"Very good Ash and now use **Flame Charge**!" Elesa commanded her Zebstrika to charge with increased speed. And yet,

"Take it and use **Eruption**!" Ash told his Quilava to charge and hit Zebstrika right on while not taking any damage! Elesa didn't have time to even gasp in disbelief when Quilava had started a force mimicking that of a volcanic eruption.

"Try a **Double Kick**!" Elesa tried to change tactics to get back in the game when,

"Take it in with **Defensive Curl**." Ash told Quilava to roll into a ball to lessen the damage, Quilava was only sent back rolling like a kicked soccer ball. "**Flamethrower** while turning!" His friends gasped as they recognized this move from the Nimbasa Town Battle Tournament. Zebstrika couldn't move out in time when it was hit by numerous Flamethrowers, one after the other. "**Double Edge **with **Flame Charge**!" Ash decided to give the last shot and Quilava delivered it by engulfing herself in flames and charged with some much energy, that she was hurt once the attack hit Zebstrika who could keep standing after that.

The referee was shocked but gave the verdict, "Z-zebstrika is unable to battle! Quilava wins! Will Elesa take out her next Pokémon?" The fans of Elesa couldn't believe that her first Pokémon had lost while the opposing Pokémon received very little damage. Yet Ash's friends were just glad to see such a great match once more.

"O-okay. Emolga, sparkle in the sun!" Out came the flying squirrel like Pokémon like the one that Iris trains. Ash knew that it was actually trained to use moves to match its electric and flying typing.

"Roggenrola, I need your help!" Ash decided to give this match to his first pure rock type Pokémon he ever caught as a trainer who had gotten strong from fighting wild Pokémon rather than trained ones.

"So you have a rock type huh?" Elesa said, she never thought that a trainer will think even further ahead to prepare for any duel type Pokémon out of her Electric types. "Use **Attract**!" Emolga winked and sent hearts towards Roggenrola,

"**Protect**!" Ash had counteracted the Attract by commanding his Roggenrola to protect himself with the famous protective dome of energy. "**Rock Slide**!" The Rock type then summoned rocks from the sky to threaten to land on Emolga.

"Oh dear! Dodge them!" Elesa yelled to her Pokémon who just managed to do so until,

"**Sandstorm**!" Ash then told his Roggenrola to cause a sandstorm which can make it hard for Elesa's Emolga to fly. "**Stone Edge**!"

"**Discharge**!" Elesa had told her Emolga who, despite the sandstorm, was able to unleash a wide spread burst of electricity that somehow countered the storms of rocks approaching the flying squirrel. Then the sandstorm subsided, making the chance for this match to end. "**Aerial Ace**!" Emolga then dived before charging at Roggenrola.

"**Flash Cannon**!"

"**Light Screen**!"

Those two orders were given off at the exact second and when the rock type unleash a stream of silver energy at Emolga who covered itself with mystic glowing energy that caused an explosion upon impact. When the smoke had cleared to settle everyone's nerves, both Pokémon were on the ground out for the count.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Will Elesa please take out her remaining Pokémon?" The referee call over until she happen to notice on how Elesa is losing her cool as she had only one Pokémon left and Ash still had his Quilava along with a Pokémon yet not revealed.

"Fine then! Come out my Electric Queen!" Elesa took out her remaining Pokémon that had left Ash confused. It was a short, white, eel-like Pokémon with dark, oval eyes and a red, four-point star-shaped mouth. A wavy, yellow stripe runs along its body, which has a long fin membrane, giving it a tapered shape. Ash took out his Pokédex,

**{Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress.} **It looked like a fish alright and judging by how it is floating above the ground, it must have the ability Levitate which just made this Pokémon to have no type disadvantages! Still, for being in its original form, this Pokémon can learn very few moves which made Ash smirk.

"Frillish! I need you!" Ash summoned his own Pokémon that floats too. Everyone was wondering two things; one, that Ash who had be doing so well had decided to use a water type against an electric type; two, why is the Pokémon trying to squeeze the said trainer to death? "Okay, okay! Easy girl, we have a battle!" The Frillish then realized what she was doing and got back onto the battlefield.

"…um…**Tackle**!" Now everyone knew why Ash had chosen a Pokémon like Frillish, all Elesa's Tynamo. The Normal type attack had harmlessly phased through the ghost type Pokémon. Tynamo tried again and again, even faster than before but it couldn't land a hit on Frillish.

"**Shadow Ball**!" Ash commanded and Frillish had launch a swift ball of ghostly energy that pursued the fast Tynamo until something that was not seen had happened. The EleFish Pokémon was evolving this early in the match!

Ash never saw something like before and scanned the new Pokémon that appeared after the bluish glow.

**{Eelektrik, the EleFish Pokémon. They coil around foes and shock them with electricity-generating organs that seem simply to be circular patterns.} **After seeing that, Elesa then realized that she only kept Tynamo from evolving because she didn't want to say goodbye to its 'cute' appearance but after all those battles of pretty powerful Tackle attacks, it did want to evolve and not be so useless anymore. Speaking of the devil, the newly evolved Pokémon then launched a beam of lightning at Frillish who barely dodged it.

"So you have learned all those moves by evolving!? I can't wait to see what you have in store next!" Elesa said excitedly but Ash wasn't too happy with this and it wasn't because now Eelektrik can now harm his Frillish. His fears came true when Elesa took out a yellow greenish stone with a thunderbolt symbol inside it and threw into the EleFish Pokémon which caused it to evolve for the second time that day.

Ash just scanned it again with his Pokédex,

**{Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock.} **Ash then looked at Frillish who was nervous about this but somehow settled down once she saw that her trainer still had that confident smirk on his face.

"Now let's see some of your new moves now!" Elesa was still excited as well the other local girls but their hopes were trashed when this newly evolved Eelektross still used **Tackle** which still didn't work on the ghost typing of Frillish.

"**Night Shade**!" Ash still had his head in the game and commanded his Frillish to use an attack that uses a set amount of damage no matter what.

"Try it again!" Elesa had hoped that her new Eelektross will use its new move like not long before. It did and tried to land another stream of steady lightning at Frillish,

"Use **Ominous Wind**!" Ash commanded his Pokémon to unleash a ghostly gust at the electric attack which successfully had increased Frillish's attack, speed and defenses; it was enough to take the super effective hit. "Now **Recover**!" Frillish then took a stance and glowed in a healing light that had brought back enough energy to keep fighting. "Now **Bubble Beam**!" Even thought it was an ineffective move, Frillish had landed damage to the Electric type Pokémon; and then, EleFish Pokémon had fallen in shame and disgrace to its trainer.

"Eelektross!" Elesa hurried to her fallen Pokémon but Ash had gotten there first with both him and his Frillish looking at the Pokémon with looks of sympathy.

"I am sorry you had to lose like this, Eelektross and I can understand it. You thought that when you have evolved, you were stronger and more helpful but that doesn't always work and now that you have fully evolved, you can't learn anymore moves on your own." Ash said which caused the trainer and audience to gasp in shock with the exception of Pikachu who knew this moment a little too well. "You will have to learn it all by outside means when you could have evolved naturally and learned it all before evolving, some trainer make mistakes and this is one that no trainer should ever make." With that said by Ash, he stood up and looked at Elesa with a complete makeover; his expression was now of disappointment.

"I can't believe how you were so stupid with one of your Pokémon today, Elesa. I am very disappointed in you, that you let all this spotlight get in the way of your Pokémon's training." The fan girls were starting to protest but Ash ignored them to focus on Elesa. "Back home in the Kanto region, where I first started my journey, I met a gym leader who specialized in Electric types like you but his prized Pokémon, a Raichu, was poorly raised." Ash started so everyone had settled down to hear the rest, "That is because he had trained his Raichu to deal heavy damage but that was because he was too impatient. When his Pichu evolved in a Pikachu, he immediately used a Thunder Stone like you to fully evolve it into a Raichu but doing that had prevented that Raichu from learning any attacks that increase speed like Quick Attack or Agility. It was because my Pikachu was faster and more agile that I was able to beat him." His audience gasped at Ash's story.

"Now do you see why I don't bother trying to evolve my Pikachu when all I can do is have him touch Thunder Stone? I want him to train until his fullest Potential before attaining a new and stronger body. You never knew about that and now you have caused one of your own Pokémon to forever have so little moves and can't learn the other attacks that Eelektross were known for." No one spoken a word when Ash was finished until the referee decided it was the time to do her job,

"Eelektross is unable to battle! Frillish wins so the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" No cheers followed, everyone just had hearts too heavy; they never thought that Pokémon evolution could have such a dark twist to it. That was broken when Elesa arrived with a box in hand, she then opened it once she arrived near Ash.

"I understand my mistake and thank you for sharing your advice on the matter. Here is your badge as proof that you have won at my Gym." Ash had taken a good look at the badge labeled the Bolt Badge. It was shaped like a lightning bolt or a Pikachu or Emolga tail, with an orange crown sticking out of the tip.

Ash then silently took the badge and placed it to that it was the fourth from the left, meaning that only three are left for the count. Then the trainer had returned his Frillish to his Pokéball before turning towards Elesa again. "I can see that you want to make up, not to me but to your Pokémon and that is what I can accept. After knowing this much, you will defiantly be a better trainer." Ash finish with a smile that somehow made the watching women in the room to blush at how handsome it made Ash look.

Later, after Ash joined up with his friends and Pikachu, they were all outside the gym with Ash hoping to find out where the nearest gym is with the help of Cilan's electronic map until Elesa appeared again. "If you are looking for the gym, then the one in Driftveil City will the best for you."

"Driftveil huh? There was a prize full set of feathers at the Battle Tournament in Nimbasa Town." Ash then said, purposely leaving out that he had found it to not make Iris feel bad; she just hugged him once she had figured it out.

"That is the one but I just got word before our match today, telling me that the only bridge between Nimbasa and Driftveil in under construction so that it was take a few days to complete." Elesa then brought up but Ash didn't lose his smirk,

"That is okay. I wasn't planning of leaving Nimbasa City anytime soon anyways. We haven't seen the entire city yet." Ash said which made his friends gleam with hope and excitement, like they were begging that Ash wasn't fibbing. They just said a huge 'thank you' after Ash nodded.

XXXXX

Soon enough, the very next day, the gang had plans for staying in Nimbasa City for a little break and fun until they learned about Cilan's plan.

"I am telling you Ash! You must help me with the Stamp Rally! It is only found in Nimbasa City so it is now or never!" Cilan said while holding up a card that resembled a Bingo card and with his arm over Ash's shoulders; Iris was in the background, not convinced and neither was Ash. Cilan just felt like he was trying to place his arm on nothing and then saw Iris and Ash in the horizon.

"I am sorry Cilan! I promised Iris to take her on a date once I had my gym battle so that is where we will be all day! Have fun!" Ash turned to take Iris by arm, which she gleefully accepted, and walked towards the very first stop, leaving Cilan all alone with his own journey.

"You guys…" Cilan said in disbelief that he had to enjoy this all by himself. Later that day, the late evening, the gang were sitting on a couple of benches looking exhausted. Ash just took out a map that had all the sights listed and checked off counting the one on the bottom left corner.

"Wow! The entire Nimbasa City under one day! That was one wild date!" Ash said with Pikachu tiredly agreed while they both looked at Iris who was already asleep while using her boyfriend's lap as a pillow with her Swablu and Trapinch sleeping in her massive hair.

Then Ash turned to Cilan who was on the other end of bench, exhausted too but with a younger female trainer leaning on him with an Axew in her lap that had a bowtie on its tail. It was clear that Cilan had his own run in with a girl during that whole day.

_Flashback Begins!_

_ Once the two trainers got off at the first stadium for their date, they got to see Small Court and Big Stadium where Iris wanted to see the match between the teams Gurdurr Eleven and the Darmanitans. Iris stated that she is counting on the Gurdurr Eleven to win so she dragged Ash towards to the game; he still didn't have an opinion about football so Ash just paid for the snacks she ordered. It turned out that the Gurdurr Eleven did win so Iris was in a very good mood and she then challenged Ash to a match in the Small Court._

_ During that time, Ash and Iris played tennis furiously. Ash was able to gain a good amount of points over his girlfriend who once accidently launched the ball into his face. Pikachu watched them with Swablu and Trapinch who wanted in on the date too. They had finished their match with a handshake that later turned into a cuddle fest once they get out of the peering eyes of the older trainers and Pokémon._

_ The next stop was the Pokémon Musical at the Musical Theater. Ash was excited to see something this for the first time. He just didn't count on the Pokémon preforming to ask both Ash and Iris to join them in uniform as guest performers. Still, they had fun and got to dance and sing in front of a crowd who loved the performance._

_ After a lot more stops like exhibits in museums and ice cream at a parlor, Ash and Iris had arrived at the Amusement Park where the famous Nimbasa City Ferris Wheel was visible anywhere. Iris wanted to ride for it so long that she forgot about Ash and Pikachu who quickly lost them in the crowd. That was then they saw it,_

_ "Isn't that…" Ash said as he saw an "Axew?" It was standing near a railing looking lost, like it got separated from its trainer. Ash walked over towards the Axew who panicked for a moment, showing that it was owned by a trainer because wild Axew don't have accessories like a ribbon on their tails._

_ "Hey! Ash!" The said trainer then saw that his girlfriend had found him instead of the reverse and she saw the same Axew too. "Could that Axew be lost?"_

_ Meanwhile, Cilan was on a roll with his stamps that are in order by number stations. "Yes! That is it for the Number 4 line! The next is the Number Five!" Cilan was amazed on how much progress he had made under such a short time until,_

_ "Excuse me?" Cilan turned to see a young girl he somehow had found cute but kept it to himself. "Can you tell me how to get to the Amusement Park?" Cilan gave her directions to take Platform number 2 and take the third train spot to the amusement park._

_ "Thank you!" The girl ran off without even speaking of her name._

_ Meanwhile, Ash and the gang were taking the train hoping to find out where the Axew got separated from her trainer; Ash was able to find out that this Axew was indeed female with his knowledge of Pokémon breeding. The said Axew thought she had saw her trainer so the gang decided to take the train and keep a close eye on the trainer within the crowd of people that were already on the train. Yet, Axew ran off and tried to grasp on the woman she thought as her trainer but it was the wrong woman. That was the first mistake they made, and the next came the second one: Iris had brought out some of her own smaller Pokémon help too but the crowdedness of the subway train had instead caused those Pokémon to start a fight. The subway was a real mess._

_ While that was happening, Cilan was working on his card until he saw someone nearby and familiar; the very girl who asked where is the Amusement Park earlier. She then introduced herself as Erina and as a girl who gets things messed up so she got lost on the way to the amusement park. That told Cilan that he will have to take her to the amusement park this time since he had the time to spare._

_ Back to Ash and the gang,_

"_We're sorry sir!" Ash and Iris said to the conductor who was still not happy about what just happened._

_ "Fine, I will let you go this time but if it happens again, then I will have no choice but ban you and your Pokémon from the subway trains. Keep a better look on your Pokémon." The conductor then walked back into the subway that rocketed back into the subways._

_ Ash then turned to the Axew with Iris's Emolga along with Swablu and Trapinch who all flinched under Ash's gaze. "I hope you are satisfied that now we will have to go the entire way on foot now and unless you behave, then you will have to walk with us on foot too! Understand!?" Ash scolded the irresponsible Pokémon who all nodded so he went to a bench and took in a huge sigh, "Sorry about all this trouble on our first date Iris."_

_ Ash had stopped to see an ice cream cone in front of him, given by Iris who just smiled. "You really should worry more about yourself for once Ash." She said while revealing a tray of ice cream cones for the Pokémon who simply ate them, still with guilt about their behavior from before._

_ "I will try Lily but it seemed that we are going in circles since the trainer is obviously not staying in one place." Ash said as he solemnly enjoyed his ice cream, he promised the lost Axew that they will find its trainer but they weren't even close._

_ "Maybe we should leave a note behind. That way when the trainer comes here, they will know that Axew was just here. We can even tell them where we went." Iris suggested and the said Axew was beaming with hope that it will work. So Ash took one of the stamp cards for the Axew to place a handprint on while he drew a picture of a Ferris wheel that looked so real._

_ That was a solid plan: go to the amusement park to wait for the trainer to see the clue left behind and fix this mess. Still, what the gang didn't count on was that Cilan had brought Erina along who recognized the Axew Mark and thought that it was hers. That will meant that she was closer to Axew until Cilan realized something; he had accidently lead her on the wrong train, going in the direction away from the amusement park!_

_ Now, it was time that this lost Axew was about to lose hope all together; the nice trainers and their Pokémon had covered the entire city and waited at the Amusement Park for an entire hour and still her trainer didn't appear. That all ended when something had caught her eye, this time there was no mistake. She had saw her trainer and the same girl had spotted her, "Axew!" "Eww~!" The two had finally reunited!_

_ "I am glad that we have brought you two together. You must have been through a lot of trouble the entire day." Ash and Iris looked to see the Subway Bosses along with Cilan standing behind Erina. "We were glad to find Cilan so we will make up for that favor we owned you in order to find where you were heading next and reunite this two together." Ingo said and Emmet nodded._

_ "Thank you!" Erina said to everyone who went through all that trouble to help both her and her Axew. That was until the clocks dinged four times,_

_ "Oh no!" Cilan yelled and checked his stamp card and saw to his horror. "I haven't gotten my final stamp in time! I have failed!" All that running around had Cilan lose track of time so he forgot about the Stamp Rally._

_ "Don't worry Cilan!" The said trainer looked up to Emmet, "Since you wanted to help this young lady over such a silly game, we will accept a battle with you and young Ash if you wish." Cilan looked in with glee and turned to Ash who just shrugged before nodding._

_ Inside a special car that was designed to contain a Pokémon duel, Ash and Cilan faced the Subway Bosses who took out their Pokémon._

_ "Chandelure, Shine us through the night darkness!" "Eelektross, sparkle under the moon!" Ash and the gang recognized the Eelektross from Ash's Gym Battle so they knew that this one was different from the Eelektross that Elesa now owns. Still, that left the Pokémon that resembled a sentient chandelier. It had a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. There was a ring of small, black spikes on top of its head with a tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curled upward. Finally, these arms were tipped with purple fire. Ash took out his Pokédex to get answers as he scanned the Pokémon,_

_**{Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents.}**__ Ash then smirked as he had the prefect Pokémon for this and nodded towards Cilan who nodded back._

_ "Yamask! We need you!" "Stunfisk, help us out!" Ash brought out his first Unova Ghost Type while Cilan took out his Ground and Electric Type Pokémon._

_ "We will take the first the move if you don't mind." Ash said, "Yamask, Use __**Ominous Wind**__!"_

_ "Stunfisk, __**Thunderbolt**__!" The two trainers used their attacks so that Yamask will hit both of them with a ghostly gust of wind at Eelektross while Cilan had his Stunfisk launch a bolt of lightning at Chandelure._

_ "Now it is our turn! Chandelure, use __**Will-O-Wisp**__!" "Eelektross, use __**Acid**__!" The Subway bosses made their move which is what Ash had thought they would,_

_ "Use __**Magic Coat**__ now!" Ash yelled and Yamask managed to get into the way of the __**Will-O-Wisp**__ and deflect it back, right into Eelektross who was about to use __**Acid**__._

_ "Stunfisk! Use __**Mud Bomb**__!" Cilan told his Pokémon to attack Chandelure with a super effective move._

_ "__**Hex**__ on Eelektross!" Ash then used his own strategy and Yamask had landed a good amount of damage on Eelektross with its burn status doubling the power._

_ "We can't fall behind! Chandelure, use __**Smog**__ and then __**Psychic**__!" Ingo commanded his Pokémon to do a duel move that caught both Pokémon after blinding Stunfisk._

_ "Eelektross, use __**Discharge**__!" A storm of electricity raced towards the helpless Pokémon and stuck them hard._

_ "__**Pain Split**__!" Ash took one last minute command which successfully caused all Pokémon to have the same amount of health and also caused __**Psychic**__ to cancel due to the pain. "__**Shadow Ball **__on Eelektross!"_

_ "__**Thunderbolt**__ on Chandelure!" Both Pokémon obeyed their trainers and launched their last attacks that had done real damage; ultimately, Chandelure had collapsed with Eelektross still struggling the stand until the burn had shaved off any remaining health left. So, the Subway Bosses had fallen to Ash and Cilan for the first time in a while._

_ After the match, Ash and Cilan were dragged out of the train by Iris and, surprisingly, Erina too. "Cool that head, big boy." Iris spoke in a teasing tone, "We still have our date to do and we are not stopping until we see every sight of Nimbasa City!" Ash sighed,_

_ "Yes Lily." Everyone knew that despite being a fierce trainer, Ash was like a slave to the demands and personality of his girlfriend. Cilan and Erina then looked at each other and blushed at the thought of being in a relationship too; sheesh, Ash is really making quite the impression on everyone he meets here in Unova._

_ Flashback Ends!_

And just like what Iris had said, the gang along with their new friends had saw every sight the city can offer; they even spent a romantic time on the Ferris Wheel, which brings back to them exhausted on the benches with the boys wondering just where does the girls get the right to fall asleep on them even after what they said a few hours ago.

"Yeah Ash, but why isn't she letting go of me?" Cilan asked in which Ash silently snickered at Cilan's clueless nature; it reminded him on when he was like that.

"Perhaps you have found someone who for once had fallen for your personality. It can be a wonderful thing if you will respect it." Ash said wisely, he had actually learned a lot about girls from some female friends he had made over the years. "Just let her do what she wishes and see what comes next. It maybe something wonderful in the making, like a real close partnership."

Even though Ash was saying this causally, Cilan had been blushing the entire time; his head was just filled to the brim with the thought being Erina's boyfriend.

XXXXX

Now that their adventures were done in Nimbasa City, it was time to use the drawbridge to Driftveil City for Ash's fifth Gym Battle. But first, they saw someone familiar with the exemption of Erina who had decided to join the group; she said it was to help become a better trainer to her Axew and catch some more 'adorable Pokémon but Ash and Iris knew that was just an excuse to stay close to Cilan who had been her hero while they went on a date, Erina was even amazed at Cilan's battling skills.

"Hey!" Ash called out to, "Trip!" The same local boy turned to see Ash and actually smiled once he settled his eyes on the trainer that was helping him out as his friendly and wise rival.

"Hello Ash. I can guess you have already challenged the Nimbasa City Gym." Trip said and Ash nodded before simply taking out his badge case and showing the bolt badge resting in the fourth slot from the left, there was no doubt in Trip now.

But before anyone could say anything else, there was a scream in the air; not the type at something scary or gross but some doing something hey didn't approve the least. The trainers decided to check it out anyways, only to see that the Officer Jenny of Nimbasa City being harassed by an elderly man. Before it could escalate, Ash stormed down to the man and yanked him so far, that when the man landed; cracks formed near his head.

"Are you Alder?" Ash asked the man who revealed to be wearing a poncho like he was only with three Pokéballs attached to a string on each shoulder along with pants with jagged ends. Underneath was a short sleeved black shirt and on his feet were black sandals that were firmly attached to his ankles. Finally, he had the wildest red hair that Ash had ever seen, with shades of oranges and in the style of a bush in front while in a ponytail out back. "The Unova Champion?" Ash added while not even considering the bewilder expressions on his friends as a hint.

The old man laughed, "While yes, my name is Alder. And are you Ash Ketchum from Kanto?" Ash nodded before getting back to the point,

"Yes and all I have to say is that make the worst first impressions ever." That was very blunt and Ash's friends tried to make him take it back; Ash maybe a powerful trainer but there is a chance that he may not be able to match that of a Champion. "Just look at Trip, he looked up to you. And now years later, he is reconsidering his dream after seeing how you actually are; an old man who prefers to explore than be there for trainers who beat your Elite Four."

Alder still laughed, "Well sorry about that but you know I am an explorer and once your start, you can't stop." Then he turned serious, "To tell the truth, I never fought my way into becoming the Champion like you or Tripson are; they just asked me to be the champion since I was that strong."

"Still, I will like to battle one of your Pokémon with my Pikachu." Ash said and then yellow rodent got fired up in excitement for battling a champion's Pokémon. The others had gotten a little shocked that despite how skilled Ash was as a trainer and how powerful his very first Pokémon was.

"Okay then." Alder said which shocked everyone else, "It actually has been a while before any trainer managed to get past the Elite Four to challenge me. And after hearing how well your history as a trainer is as well as your Gym Battles here in Unova, I wanted to see just how powerful you really are." No one was able to take in any of this so they just remained silent while a nearby trainer eagerly volunteered to be the referee.

"Bouffalant, let's go!" Alder took out one of his Pokéballs and out came was a bovine Pokémon with a large, dark Afro on its head. Two large, curving horns, each with two golden growths resembling rings, protruded from the afro. It had a shaggy brown hide that ends at its knees and doesn't cover its face. A large, gray nose sat at the end of its short, beige snout, and its yellow eyes were partly hidden by its hair. There were black tear markings directly below its eyes. Each of its beige legs had a single, gray hoof and its tail ends in a stubby tuft of fur.

Trip had sparkles in his eyes which was obvious to Ash that this isn't the first time that his Unova Rival had saw Adler or his Pokémon. He just took out his Pokédex,

**{Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. Bouffalant is powerful and destructive, wildly charging and head-butting everything in its path.} **Ash knew that among Bouffalant, this one had to be much more powerful if it helped its trainer become the regional champion of Unova.

"Pikachu, let's do this." Ash proclaimed when his yellow rodent had took the place in front of his trainer. Everyone waited in suspense for what could happen in this battle between a Champion and a prodigy.

"Battle Begin!" The referee, aka the local Officer Jenny, lowered her hand and retracted back for a very good reason.

"**Thunderbolt**!" Ash took the very first move and Pikachu unleashed a swift striking bolt of lightning that caused an explosion which sent the buffalo Pokémon into the air. **"Rain Dance!"** That was really surprised everyone when Pikachu had glowed brightly which attracted rain clouds that strangely only fell on the battlefield. After seeing **Sunny Day** so much, this was very strange for Ash's friends indeed. "**Thunder**!" Ash then used a technique that he recalled from his late Johto adventures; Pikachu had unleash a powerful surge of lightning that hit its mark perfectly.

Yet when Bouffalant land, it was not even scratched just wet from the rain. That had really sent the trainers over the edge since they had either saw it with their own eyes or heard from the trainers at the Nimbasa Battle Tournament that the power of Ash's Pikachu was on the scale of a Legendary Type as the yellow rodent had fought even at a type disadvantage and still had victory in hand like when the match just started.

"Now that is what I am talking about Ash. Such power even in such a small body, your Pikachu is definitely Champion's Pokémon Material so let's see how it goes against a real one!" Alder said before turning to his Bouffalant, "Use **Head Charge**!" The Bash Buffalo then raced towards Pikachu with its afro glowing blue.

"**Grass Knot**!" Ash commanded his Pikachu who tried to trip Bouffalant but instead, the Buffalo like Pokémon charged even harder but Ash was still not worried. "Now **Swagger**!" Ash's friends gasped since this is the strategy that the raven haired trainer used back at Nimbasa City. And since that caused Bouffalant to increase its strength but got confused yet still tried to charge at Pikachu; it could only mean, "**Double Team**!" Pikachu was able to dodge that attack and caused Bouffalant to crash into the soaked fields.

Trip then noticed that the attacks had finally done some damage and yet the greatest was when Bouffalant had hurt itself rather than hitting Pikachu. "What happened? Bouffalant hurt itself in the confusion alright but I never thought that a Pokémon could be damaged that much."

Cilan smiled and explained, "Sure that is true but **Swagger** also increase a Pokémon attack power which works as a double edge sword as it can also increase the damage taken when a confused Pokémon fails to do a move and hurts itself. That is the Ash I knew since our Gym Battle." Iris nodded and even trip had to agree since this Battle also reminded him about his own battles with Ash in the past.

"Very good but don't you underestimate us! **Earthquake**!" Alder proclaimed and true to his word, Bouffalant managed to snap out of his confusion in order to shake the very earth which actually hit Pikachu! Everyone was shocked as they never saw Ash's Pikachu be hit before, especially not with a super effective move.

"**Thunder**!" Ash commanded his Pokémon who revealed to have taken barely any damage at all, even from an attack from a Champion's Pokémon! Not to mention how Pikachu was to hit Bouffalant with his attacks despite being in mid-air and not even looking in its direction; it was like the attack guided itself!

"Now that is true strategy and now Bouffalant, use **Stone Edge**!" Alder said before issuing the command and the buffalo like Pokémon had unleashed a storm of sharpen rocks at Pikachu.

"Use **Agility** with **Iron Tail**!" Ash told his yellow rodent Pokémon who used the enhanced speed from **Agility** to launch back the rocks with much greater force. "Now **Volt Tackle**!" Pikachu then engulfed its body with lightning and charged down to the ground where Bouffalant was staggering from the counter attack.

"Use **Head Charge**!" Alder told his Bouffalant who raced towards the incoming Pikachu with its glowing afro. The collision had caused an explosion that sent both Pokémon flying back, both were showing signs of exhaustion and injury which was a very startling sight for those who had seen either of them in battle. Yet for the trainers locked in battle, it was exciting and refreshing; to now that they are not invincible like other trainers had been calling them.

"This is great Pikachu. We hadn't felt this since Sinnoh." Ash said while Pikachu got up with a fixed look of confidence that also shined off excitement.

"This is the first time in a while that we were pushed this hard huh Bouffalant?" Alder said and his Pokémon agreed.

"Time to finish this Pikachu. First send an **Electro Ball** into the air." Ash said and Pikachu did so much to the confusion of the others watching, "Enhance it with **Thunder Wave**!" The yellow rodent had increased the power of the **Electro Ball** while keeping it suspended in the air. "Now use **Iron Tail** to send it flying!" Now it was clear and this time, Alder made his finishing move.

"Quick! Use **Giga Impact** with **Megahorn**!" Bouffalant had glowed with energy while channeling some bug type power into the shape of an oversized horn as the Bash Buffalo Pokémon charged at Pikachu and his ball of lightning. Time had slowed down as the two tyrants, big and small were about to meet with all their power until a burst of energy had erupted at the point they met.

Everyone was waiting with baited breath until the smoke cleared to show a shocking sight indeed; both Pokémon were on the ground, within shallow craters along the pavement, unable to get up with their injuries.

"…Ahem, Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The match is a draw!" Despite the protocol voice, Officer Jenny was still shocked as she never thought to see a Champion's Pokémon go down without the Unova League even starting.

Ash just kneed down to his Pikachu who was still conscious but too hurt and tried to move. Then Ash noticed the looks of shock and disbelief on all his Unova friends and smirked, "We sure did left an impression on them once they saw us battling huh Pikachu?" "…Pii~." Pikachu nodded with a weak chirp, "Seriously, they thought we can never lose." Ash added until he heard a roaring laughter and when Ash looked, he smiled to see Alder having his Bouffalant lick on the cheek affectively. 'At least Alder actually cares for his Pokémon, they care for him back.'

Then Officer Jenny had gotten a signal to her motorcycle so she went to see what was wrong. "What!? A wild Gigalith is running havoc in this part of the city!?" That had sent any passerby's into a panic and begun to run around in complete chaos. Ash wanted to know what this Gigalith Pokémon was but before he look it up in his Pokédex, he saw it instead.

It was a blue quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. Its limbs had gray joints and are topped with red crystalline features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It also had a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features were present on its face; three below its eyes, one in the middle resembling a crest, and other crystals to the sides of its head. Despite how menacing it looked, staring down Ash, the trainer scanned it anyways.

**{Gigalith, the Compressed Pokémon. Gigalith's attacks, using the compressed energy from its core, are powerful enough to destroy a mountain.} **The voice of the Pokédex had gotten everyone's attention to the Compressed Pokémon.

"Isn't that the same Gigalith that Officer Jenny was talking about?" Someone from the audience said and he later regretted talking so soon. That same Rock type then raged towards the crowd!

"Everyone evacuate now!" Officer Jenny took charge and pretty soon, everyone started running with the exception of herself, Alder, Ash and his friends. "What are you doing?"

"What is the real right thing to do." Ash said until he started to walk in the direction of the Gigalith; his friends had been through this before so they just gave Ash some faith. When the Compressed Pokémon was able to run into Ash, the trainer stretched out his hand and halted Gigalith in its tracks!

Iris beamed as she loved to see her boyfriend demonstrate his strength while everyone was still in shock or awe at the sight that a single trainer was able to stop a Pokémon that was strong enough to destroy a mountain according to the Pokédex.

"You are not yourself. You are in pain but no one help you." Ash started to talk towards Gigalith who was starting to settle down. "They just run like you are a monster. That can make anyone frustrated enough to do things like this for less." The rock type was now shaking, not from sadness or fear but for the same pain that started this whole mess. It then moved on of its four legs which nearly caused Officer Jenny into trying to hold him at gunfire until everyone saw the very source of the pain that the Gigalith was feeling: a very sharp thorn was stuck in one of its feet and with no fingers, this Pokémon has no way of getting it out.

Ash then turned to Alder, "If you are really the champion then this is your cue." The older man nodded before taking out the thorn which had settled down the Gigalith. That solved the mystery and the problem so Gigalith just nuzzled with Ash momentarily before leaving the city back home where there will no humans to be scared of it.

"All I have to say Ash…" Adler said to the gang who were about to leave, "Thanks for the match and you were right. I had been slacking off as the Regional Champion but it had been a while since any trainer actually wanted to battle with me. They were all just intimated by the Elite Four."

Ash, for once, smiled. "That is fine Alder but I sure hope you will realize that you have left quite the impression on Trip and that you promised him that the two of you will battle one day to become the next Champion."

"Well, it also helps to enjoy life too. Ha-ha!" Alder roared in laughter before leaving in his own direction to get his Pokémon healed; as well as trying to flirt with the local Nurse Joy. The trainers and Pokémon in company just sweat-dropped, wondering just how Unova has someone like Alder for the Champion.

XXXXX

"What is this town Cilan?" Ash asked and the said trainer nodded, knowing that it wasn't Driftveil City.

"It is merely the first town after Nimbasa City on the way to Driftveil City." Cilan explained which was hard as Erina was fawning on how 'clever' he was; the others knew that Cilan knew from looking at a map. Yet when they were going to pass through the town via an open spot in the towers and tress.

"Hey look at them over there!" Iris yelled and the rest of the gang turned to see a trio of strange Pokémon. They were mostly cactus-like Pokémon, with large ear-like extensions. These extensions feature dark green spiky arrangements at the base, yellow spikes further up, and flowers, with pink petals and yellow centers, at the top. It has a yellow spike on its head, yellow eyes and a spiky-looking mouth. Other dark green spiky arrangements adorn its neck, the wrists of its yellow-fingered arms, and base. Its base features further such green spikes arranged in a five-pointed star. There was this one that was half the height of the other, still Ash took out his Pokédex.

**{Maractus, the Cactus Pokémon. When Maractus dance in rhythm, they sound like maracas shaking. They make their homes in dry desert-like areas.}**

"Again! Let's try Over the Rainbow once more!" A boy had appeared in front of them as soon as the Pokédex was finished. At first, the Cactus Pokémon did nothing until the one to the left had started to sing loudly with the ones to its left following afterwards.

"They are using **Round** and with such good timing!" Cilan remarked and Ash nodded in agreement while Erina and her Axew were in awe that Cilan knew some much about Pokémon moves to recognize one while it is happening.

"Now the two of you use **Petal Dance**!" The boy addressed the Maractus on the ends to jump into the air while scattering petals in the air; it was a beautiful and wonderful sight to behold. "Now use **Pin Missile**!" The boy commanded and the Maractus launched white streaks from the thorns on their hands facing away from each other. Ash and the gang were enjoying this for every minute that passes but this great moment was about to turn sour when the boy turned to the shorter Maractus, "It is your turn now Tussy." The boy didn't notice that this Pokémon had a dreadful expression on its face with sweat dropping all around its body. "Over The Rainbow!" Still, this Cactus Pokémon tried to jump onto the two Maractus but couldn't make it and they all crashed down on the ground. "Oh no!"

"Are they okay?" Ash decided to make himself known to the trainer who noticed that he had an audience who had to see that big mess up.

"Yeah but we really just can't get his right and the Musical is tonight!" The boy yelled before realizing that he hadn't introduced himself. "My name is Toby and these are my Maractus. We were practicing for the Musical before you came and I am sorry that you had to see that!" Both the Toby and the Maractus bowed for forgiveness.

"Actually, I was going to give you some advice after seeing what went wrong." Ash said and the four started at him, begging to find out. "But before that, can you tell me about your act?" Ash then said nervously after seeing their faces, his friends just giggled on how willing Ash was to help others when they need it but not knowing what can happen for him in the end.

Toby explained that with the act from before, Tussy was going to jump on their hands and use **Sunny Day** to create a Rainbow from the light shining off the **Petal Dance** and **Pin Missile**. Ash said that he saw Tussy hesitate before its turn and it was completely out of sync with the other Maractus which causes them to crash and fall. That meant that the star of this performance is afraid of heights.

They tried and tried and tried all over again and again but Tussy still was afraid of heights. Toby didn't know what to do since they had an hour left to register for the Musical or they will have to wait another time in another place entirely. When everyone decided to take a break, Ash stayed behind for Tussy who was down in the dumps since its fear of height made it nearly impossible to do the 'Over the Rainbow' performance.

"Listen." Ash said to the Maractus who gave him the undivided attention he needed, "I know how much this meant to you and how hard it can be to believe that you are afraid of heights but you are trying to improve, that much tells that you are very good Maractus." Tussy wanted to hear more, "Most will just give up on trying to confront their fears even if they are tearing their lives apart. A lot of people I have met love to do one thing when things don't go their way, give it up." Tussy nodded, she felt like giving up since it is the easiest thing she or her trainer can do now.

"All I do is keep at it until I either succeed or drop while doing it, it is hard and someone had to do it. But not everyone can be the Maractus with a lead role in this performance. Only you can and that is why that through some way, you are going to succeed at what you want to do." Ash continued and as Tussy took it in, she noticed that Ash was carrying her in his hands; Ash then hoisted her into the air and threw up high where she flinched before nearly landing in the wrong positon. Ash did this for an entire half hour until of course, Tussy then saw something that caused time to freeze; the entire town under the setting sun with all the lights on, it was something that one with a fear of heights will never see. Tussy then realized what she had been missing because she didn't want to jump very high and took in a huge breath before landed into Ash's hand perfectly!

The two then smirked before running off to find the others and tell them to try it out again. Later, at the Musical, it was time for Toby and his Maractus. They all used **Round** in prefect sequence, then the taller two jumped up in the air while using **Petal Dance** and then used **Pin Missile** once they meet each other in the air. This time, Tussy was able to land on their arms and use **Sunny Day**, thus creating the Rainbow that awed everyone in the crowds.

After the Musical, it was no contest that the 'Over the Rainbow' was the winner of the Musical and even the other competitors had to agree; they could clearly see that the three Pokémon were preforming like they had connected together perfectly. Toby and his Pokémon said goodbye to the trainers who had helped him the entire time and even wished Ash good luck at the Pokémon in Driftveil City; Toby even shared the knowledge he had heard about the gym which specializes in Ground Types. It was enough to thank Ash who was able to help Tussy overcome her fear by simply sharing a few words and actually trying it out; that is a very helpful power to be sure.

XXXXX

Now they are on a trail to Driftveil City for Ash's Next Gym Battle, the gang had stopped at a local Pokémon center for a little rest. While they were doing that, Ash decided to share the spots where Pikachu loves to be scratched; it was a very cute sight and Iris and Erina couldn't help but call it cute that Pikachu actually trusted Ash to scratch him where he likes it the best.

"Is that a Pikachu!?" The lovable scene was interrupted when a young man with explorer clothes and a portable camera strapped loosely to his neck came and started to stare at Pikachu with glee and amazement.

"…Yes. This is my Pikachu." Ash saw after trying to process this situation while Pikachu just titled his head, sending this photographer crazy about how 'prefect' that pose was. From there, he just took pictures of Pikachu doing various poses nonstop until he had to halt in order to save some film.

"You have to tell me where you caught such a healthy and powerful looking Pikachu! Such Pokémon are rarely found in Unova!" The man begged of Ash who just chuckled,

"I never caught Pikachu, he was given to me by Professor Oak while we both were in Kanto." Ash said as the yellow rodent had gotten a little tired of his original pose that involved balancing on one of his fingers while the photographer gasped,

"You are from the Kanto Region?"

"Yes, Ash came all the way here from Kanto in order to challenge the Unova Gyms and Championship." Cilan said which couldn't help but make this man even more excited until he had realized that his new friends were told about his name.

"Sorry about that, my name is Robert and I am a Pokémon Photographer although I am just starting out." The boy introduced herself while the gang did their own introductions and then Robert took out a book from his pack that was revealed to contain pictures of wild Pokémon!

"You took all these huh?" Ash said, thoroughly impressed by all the pics since he recognized some of the Pokémon to be looking at the camera even though they were known to be rare and hostile.

"Yeah and just wait until you see this." Robert said as he took out a much older book that had dirt and dust all over it yet Ash took it after giving the first picture book to Cilan. Robert explained that these photos were taken by his grandfather who had inspired him to take Pokémon Photography in the first place. The pictures in this book were older too, with a brownish rustic tone to make them look so. They were still good until Ash happened to open a page with a picture that drove his friends over the edge.

"What!?"

"Impossible!"

They crowded on Ash who was getting a little uncomfortable with it and that his friends were keeping him and Pikachu in the dark. Erina wasn't so sure either and tried to get a good look too. That is until Ash noticed that the four Pokémon in the photo had different style and color fur and also that they were relatable to Deerling who change depending on the seasons.

"What is the meaning of this photo of Sawsbuck!?" Cilan yelled which got Ash's attention and peaked his curiosity.

"Sawsbuck…" Ash muttered as he took out his Pokédex and punched in the name which caused the gadget to speak,

**{Sawsbuck, the Season Pokémon, and the evolved form of Deerling. The plants on Sawsbuck's horns change depending on the time of year, and people often use them to measure the passing of the seasons.} **The Pokédex showed a brown and cream deer-like Pokémon with rhomboid ears and darker ear insides. Its eyes had light-orange markings that curve down to sides of its face. It also had a dark-brown nose, and it sports cream fur on its chin and sides of its face. Light-orange stripes rim its underbelly, and its back was decorated with white spots. Its limbs are slender and tipped with hooves.

Cilan then took the book that Robert had taken out earlier to show Ash four pictures of Sawsbuck, each with the same features of as each of the Sawsbuck in the antique photo. "Ash, Sawsbuck change appearance with the coming of seasons! Look here." Cilan pointed to a picture of a spring Sakura flower tree that was releasing its petals, the Sawsbuck in it had a tuft of cream fur appears on its chest, and its antlers were adorned with pink flowers. "That is Sawsbuck in the Spring…" Cilan then pointed to a picture of a riverside that had a fully green leaf tree nearby, this Sawsbuck's tail was pointing up, it had growing tufts of fur on the back of its head, and its antlers sported green leaves. "That its appearance in the Summer…" Then Cilan pointed to a picture of an arena with red brownish leaves floating from the tree tops with a Sawsbuck that sported a cream tuft of fur on its chest, and the leaves on its antlers were red and brown. "That is what it looks like in the Fall…" Finally, Cilan pointed to a Cliffside that completely covered in snow and the Sawsbuck in this photo had its cream fur turning white, tufts of white fur appearing on its chest and lower limbs, and its antlers were coated in white. "And that is what Sawsbuck looks like in the Winter."

"I see." Ash muttered, "So that since there could only be one season at a time…" Iris nodded while not even bothering to leave his shoulder,

"Yeah! It is impossible for all Sawsbuck of the four seasons to be in one place at the same time!" She said, without realizing that everyone in the Pokémon Center was staring on how cuddly she was with her boyfriend.

"If you say so Lily, the fact that this photo still exist means that it is possible." Ash said until he noticed that Robert was in his face,

"Yes! That is actually what my grandpa had said to me!" Ash nervously chuckled while Robert was still on a roll, "And that is why my dream is to find that same forest when my grandpa had taken that photo and capture the moment myself!"

Ash then smiled at the pure determination behind that voice and nodded. "That is a dream alright so let's help." When Ash had said that, everyone was hoping to know if that was true. After seeing those such expressions on their faces, Ash then walked over to the local Nurse Joy with a Photo in hand. "Can you tell us where we can find flowers like this?" Robert wanted to know what the photo was showing and saw that it was the other picture from the same forest as the mysterious one of the Sawsbuck.

"Why yes of course." Nurse Joy answered and then looked out one of the nearby windows showing a mountain covered with trees. "These flowers bloom here at the same time every year and that time is actually this month."

"Great!" Ash then faced his friends, "Looks like we have another adventure to share." They all cheered out for the word 'adventure'. Later, they were walking up the mountain while trying to think of a way to know where to find this spot since the only thing to use from the photograph is that the Sawsbuck had appeared at a spring that didn't appear on any map of this mountain.

"Maybe we should follow a Deerling? They always were the ones to find their way to their horde that are usually led by a Sawsbuck." Robert suggested and speak of the devil, a Deerling with the coloring of Summer had appeared. Then they tried to follow it up the mountain when a dense fog had rolled in.

Having been through these things before, Ash told everyone to hold hands so they don't get separated. Robert and Ash kept on chasing after the Deerling until it disappeared in the fog. But that wasn't the only problem, Ash had felt like Iris's hand had vanished from his grip; and when he turned around to look, Ash saw that only Erina and her Axew were still in sight while also confused. "Aww no! We got separated from Iris and Cilan!" Ash then shown a face in shock and panic that he usually doesn't show but only his Pikachu noticed that; Erina hadn't knew Ash that much and neither was Robert.

Still Ash had settled down, saying that when this fog clears then they will look for Iris and Cilan. He trusted them enough to take care of themselves so the group decided to camp out for the night to look for a hint that will lead them to the Sawsbuck in the morning. And so, while around the campfire, Ash had looked at the photos again; he still found them to be wonderful and well made, like they were taken by an expert if not a legend by the angles that give off the most about the Pokémon in the pictures.

"So you really want to find the same place that your grandfather had taken this picture Robert?" Ash asked and the same boy nodded, "You must have thought that it was the one thing that made your grandfather so skilled. Still, won't your grandfather actually approve of you running around on a mountain trying to outdone his greatest work?"

Robert didn't know what to think of this, "I am not sure but I hope that if I can prove to everyone that grandpa didn't fake that photo, then no one will ever laugh at him again." Ash nodded,

"That is real devotion to your grandfather but did all that ridicule really let your grandfather down?" Ash wanted to know and Erina wanted to know too. Robert just took in a huge sigh,

"I don't know Ash. I just wanted to tell myself that grandpa was not a liar and a fraud as a Pokémon Photographer. The thrill of being one was the one thing that made my Grandpa proud to be alive so I didn't want anyone to try and destroy all that." Robert said honestly, "Now that I am thinking about it, Grandpa did tell me something else about that photo. Something about how mysterious mountains can be and can fool others about time and space; he said that he was proud to see a wonder that can only be found on a mountain."

That got Ash thinking hard, about when he still got separated from Iris and Cilan even after holding hands with them. But he decided that it was late and he needed to think about this in the morning. That same next day, they had managed to find the same flowers they were looking for but it was at the wrong place to be from the photos that Robert's grandfather had taken. Then the same Deerling from before had appeared again but when they tried to follow, they had ran into some unfriendly Pokémon.

They were mushroom-like Pokémon with a large, light-colored Pokéball designed cap with warts. They had a huge gray, stem-like body, fierce looking eyes and a large pink mouth; on the arms of each one were two Pokéball-like shields. Ash scanned them,

**{Amoonguss, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Foongus. By swinging its Pokéball-like arms while dancing, Amoonguss is able to lure its prey.} **Ash didn't have time to comment when the Amoonguss had started to spread a special type of powder into the air. Ash was able to save himself, Pikachu and Erina from the effects of the move that he recognized as **PoisonPowder** but Robert had to take in the move which sent him into a deep sleep.

Ash was tore from going on and completing Robert's dream or turning back to get some antidote. He was about to go for the second choice when Robert weakly begged Ash and Erina to take him to the spring by following the Deerling so that at least he will take his last breath here on the mountain where his dream was leading him to. After some heated debate what frighten Erina on how serious this situation was, Ash reluctantly carried Robert over his shoulder and led Erina to where the Deerling was.

Then the group had saw a Sawsbuck with the Deerling, both seemed to want to lead them to somewhere. That place happened to be a spring surrounded by flowers and trees, like the one in the Sawsbuck photo. Speaking of the devil, the same Sawsbuck with the pattern of Summer had cried out. It seemed to be like it was calling out to reinforcements but Ash, Erina and Pikachu were shocked to see that out of the trees, three other Sawsbuck of the other three seasons had appeared!

"This must be it Ash." Erina said, "This must be where that strange photo was taken." Ash nodded like he was trying to yank his head off. He then settled the asleep Robert down and tried to wake him up because there was no telling how long the Sawsbuck will remain in one place.

"Please Robert, wake up! We are here! This is where your dream is!" Ash tied to walk him up again and again but nothing seemed to work until the spring started to glow bright yellow that made Ash and Erina feel very warm as the light released sparkles into the air. Those same light settled on Robert and heeled his body of the poison from the Amoonguss.

"Ash, Erina? Where are we!? What happened!?" Robert said as he regained conscious and then saw what he had hoped all his life; all the four forms of Sawsbuck in one place at the same time. He hurried for his camera and was barley able to hold it still in his excitement when he had help from Ash to settle him down so he would take a good image of this sight.

Now it was time to start looking for Iris and Cilan, after the fog had cleared they were able to find those two trainers still looking for them. When Ash and the gang had caught up with them, there was something that had shocked them; while Ash, Robert and Erina spent the night on the mountain, Iris and Cilan had been looking for about ten minutes! It was like the fog had strangely affected time and allowed the three trainers to witness the sight that Robert's grandfather had years ago.

When Robert tried to show them what they had seen, the film had been clouded so Iris and Cilan couldn't see the picture of the four Sawsbuck. Ash just reassured Robert that people may not know about it but the latter should be proud to have the mountain choose him to witness its power that should never been understood by anyone; that is what keeps mysteries alive after all.

XXXXX

Right now it was time for lunch and despite the fact they had two new mouths to feed, Ash was able to afford enough food to feed them all. Still, most of his Pokémon were not happy that they were left out of the last Gym Battle in Nimbasa City. Since Ash had sent his older Pokémon back to Kanto, it was time to use all Unova Pokémon this time. So the trainer had promised that when they are need, they will be summoned to fight in more Pokémon fights; right now, most of them like Dewott, Servine, Palpitoad and Tranquil were sparring with each other so that their skills don't get rusty before an important battle.

Meanwhile, Ash was in a spar with Erina between her Axew and Scraggy since those two are still chronically the youngest Pokémon in the group all together. Erina did want to become a trainer or maybe a Pokémon Connaisseuse like Cilan is. So far, Iris's Fraxure managed to teach Erina's Axew all the moves that he learned from Ash's Pokémon such as **Duel Chop**, **Assurance** and **Leer**.

After the match, Axew was pulled towards a small stream by Scraggy in order to clean up from the battle. Then a little harmless splash had turned into a little game that was like two human children playing together. Ash was proud that Scraggy had taken after himself to try and get friendly with Pokémon who are either around his age or unevolved while everyone else found it cute that two Pokémon could find a way to have fun in each other company.

Then they got a little too rough and they started to roll around until they collided with a Pokémon! They went on lie this until Scraggy halted them by running into a boulder that his back was facing. The trainer hurried to see what the Pokémon Scraggy and Axew ran into and recognized it as a Gothita from their mystery of the Disappearing Audino.

Scraggy tried to apologize but just understand why Gothita was starting at him without saying a word which was starting to creep him and Axew out. "Gothita! There you are!" Everyone turned to face a young woman of average height with black hair and little purple clothes. "What do you think?" She asked her Pokémon who finally turned and nodded which she did the same back, "Excuse but do you mind trading your Scraggy for one of my own Pokémon?"

Ash couldn't what was going on, "Why should I trade away my Pokémon to someone who just walks up to a trainer to ask that? Just how are you?" Ash was not happy about this; he only traded away his Tauros since he knew that he will never have the time to train them all and felt like giving them to trainers who can train them will make them even happier. The girl blushed in embarrassment that she had to walk up to a stranger and asked to trade away his Pokémon all because her own happened to fall in love with his; she didn't even know what Pokémon this was so she took out a Pokédex that matched the color of her dress (1).

**{Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly head-butts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too.}**

"So you are trying out for the Unova League too?" Ash asked but before Katherine could answer, her Gothita reached into her pack and took out a badge case that had two badges; the Basic Badge and the Insect Badge. "Impressive, that means you are approaching Nimbasa City for the Volt Badge" Ash said as he took out his own Badge Case, showing Katherine his four badges.

"Nice but I still want to trade for your Scraggy and here are my Pokémon!" Katherine was like a servant to her Gothita to be sure. Still, she revealed a Deerling, Darumaka and a Mandibuzz. Ash still wasn't budging as he personality didn't want to trade this early in his journey if he can help it; at the Kanto Swap Meet, he didn't just gave out his Tauros, he had to make sure that the trainers he was trading with were trustworthy and it took not a few minutes for any of them.

Instead, Ash challenged her to settle this over a Pokémon battle. Katherine used her Mandibuzz against Ash's Tepig who was more than willing to fight for one of his trainer's Pokémon. Despite the odds seemly against Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon followed his trainer and used his small stature for agility and speed that ultimately caused Mandibuzz to collapse on the spot.

Yet before anyone could try to debate, the sky was then covered in dark clouds and it started to rain! Katherine said that she knew about a mountain cabin not far from where they were so they found it just in time to barge in with their wet clothes soaking the floor.

"Whew! We made it before we can be soaked to the bone!" Ash said when the trainers actually got to the cabin when the rain was merely a sprinkle but as it kept raining, they cannot leave this area. So they decided to spend the night there, thankfully that they had brought their own sleeping bags and Ash somehow pulled pillows out of his own over sized bag; hey if Cilan can carry and bring out an entire table from his backpack then why not?

Ash and Iris obviously slept together while the Pokémon who were outside their balls had slept either on the floor or against the wall. Erina wanted to sleep next to Cilan since she still wanted to be sure that she will be near him when she needed him. Yet there were restless Pokémon among them,

When Gothita noticed that it stopped raining, she started to tip toe to Scraggy, to wake him up and convince him to sneak away for a midnight snack; she had hoped this will convince the Shedding Pokémon to go with her instead of Ash. Yet Erina's Axew was having a nightmare; she had dreamed that Ash lost that match with Katherine and he had to trade away one of his Pokémon. It turned out, despite the short time of being with Ash's Scraggy, Axew had viewed the Shedding Pokémon as a brother since Scraggy was the only one of the bunch that was around her age and that Scraggy wanted to play with her after every training session.

Scraggy himself wanted to have a sister after Iris's Axew evolved into Fraxure which made it impossible for the two to feel like close brothers since there was this age difference that came with the new look. Scraggy just didn't know that this Axew wanted to stay with Scraggy as his sister to the point that this whole mess was ruining any chance at getting her some sleep. Axew happened to see Scraggy and Gothita gone and she started to panic before seeing the two leave the cabin so she decided to follow them, to be sure that Scraggy isn't going to leave her for someone as spoiled as that Gothita.

Still, Axew wasn't subtle as she didn't notice Servine and Dewott opening their yes to see the Pokémon leaving. They also decided to check it out, to make sure no one gets into trouble. Once the three Pokémon have found Gothita and Scraggy, they were looking up a tree with ripe apples on the branches; Gothita acted troubled and unable to climb so Scraggy charged into the tree truck that dislodged the apples from the treetops.

Gothita then tried to offer an apple to Scraggy, to make an impression of being a more prefect Pokémon to be with instead of Axew. What they didn't know was that they had company in hiding, waiting for the right time to intervene before all this falls apart because of Gothita. But Axew couldn't wait any longer after hearing Gothita talk about a 'future with Scraggy' since the Shedding Pokémon was completely clueless about this; he could agree without knowing what Gothita actually meant! Axew barged in on them and tried to drag Scraggy back to the cabin but Gothita though that Axew wanted Scraggy all to herself, like the Tusk Pokémon had a crush on Scraggy as well.

Dewott and Servine couldn't believe that those two young and brash Pokémon were now pulling at Scraggy like a rag doll. They tried to break this up but then Axew lost grip on Scraggy and caused both him, Gothita and Servine to tumble down the hill and onto something soft and rather fowl smelling. It also wasn't happy after being awakened from it sleep since it was revealed to be a Pokémon that resembled a pile of trash spilling out of a large, torn garbage bag. It had a round, lumpy body that is mostly tan with blue and pink lumps. Its head has the appearance of the tied end of a garbage bag that has been ripped open and trails down like a cape. It also had two appendages that look like clumps of garbage coming from its head. Its large, round eyes have small pupils, and when it opens its mouth, its large, triangular teeth can be seen. This Pokémon had two long arms made of garbage that are held together with piping, and fingers also made up of piping material; it had one finger on its left hand and three on the other. Finally, it had flat, dumpy feet under its massive torso.

Servine was quick to shield them from the Pokémon who started to shoot chunks of poison at them! The Grass Snake Pokémon tried to use **Sandstorm** to block them like Ash always had her do but at that moment, Servine realized that she didn't know what else to do since she always waited for a command from her trainer. Scraggy tried to move in on the Pokémon while it was busy to use his **Hi Jump Kick** but due to the complexion of the Pokémon, the force was absorbed and didn't do much. Then the Shedding Pokémon decided to try out his Dark Pulse that did normal damage but this Pokémon was like a tank or a steel wall with feet so it didn't fall down at all.

Dewott and Axew arrived to see what was going on but before they could move to help, Dewott let out a yell into the air; he had hoped that Ash will hear that and come to help. With the luck of the gods, it did and Ash hurried with the other trainers to where the massive Pokémon was attacking their own Pokémon. Ash hurried to scan it with his Pokédex,

**{Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. Garbodor can absorb garbage into its body. When battling, it fires poison from its right arm and belches poison gas.}**

Ash then turned to Katherine, "Do any of your Pokémon know **Aromatherapy**?" Katherine nodded, "Then do it now!" Before anyone could ask what Ash had in mind, Katherine released her Deerling that unleashed a sparkling green-yellow powder from the flower at the Garbodor, causing it to glow in a bright green light and calmed down from attacking. This allowed Servine to release the Sandstorm and also allowed the Pokémon to rejoin their trainers.

"I understand why you asked Katherine to have her Pokémon use a move like that but your Pokémon could have easily taken out that Garbodor." Cilan said but Ash still scowled,

"We also could have easily awakened the entire forest too." That caused the trainers to gasp, "And not one of us came here to cause trouble. Let's just get back to the cabin and get some sleep?" Everyone nodded to that and returned to the mountain cabin.

After the incident with the Garbodor, the trainers were about to part ways to continue on their Pokémon journeys but one Pokémon wasn't happy. Gothita wanted to fight Servine over Scraggy!

"B-but why? Servine protected them from that Garbodor!" Iris demanded to know and Ash just shook his head along with Pikachu, no things were never change even in a different land entirely.

"Because that is within the nature of those who are spoiled. They are led to believe what they wished will be granted to them no matter what it was or how to get it. No one stopped them before so they believe that nothing will ever will. It has happened before Lily, it proves that neither Pokémon nor humans are above one another." Ash said with a disappointed and distant tone to his voice.

Yet there was no way to avoid this match so Ash accepted anyways and it was a very disappointing match to say the least as Gothita was arrogant enough to try and go against a Pokémon with real conviction like Servine; the end result was a total defeat for the Fixation Pokémon so Katherine lost both rights to trade with Ash. The make matters worse, Gothita had a real temper tantrum after losing and ran off, probably to look for something else to bend her trainer into doing. At Katherine remembered to say an actual thank you to the gang before trying to keep up with Gothita.

Today comes to show just what really happens when you pamper someone in an attempt to make them satisfied or in reality, convince them to stay with you instead of leaving when you can stratify them.

XXXXX

On the road to Driftveil City, the gang had come across a daycare center in the middle of nowhere but after seeing the various groups of Pokémon, obviously enjoying the place so they decided to check it out. That is until they arrived at the front door that a man had burst out and ran towards the back of the place so the gang followed him only to see some wrecked bowls, scattered food and scared Pokémon shaking behind trees or rocks.

"It's those two Pokémon again!" The man yelled at the wreckage, "Those Deino are starting to be a real menace!"

"Deino huh?" Ash said and punched in the name into his Pokédex,

**{Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions.}** The Pokédex showed a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck had six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also had a short tail that appears to be bitten off.

"Oh!" The man finally noticed the trainers and started to bow pretty low. "I am sorry about my behavior! I never noticed that I had guest and with the New Pokémon destroying everything, I don't know what to do!"

"You can tell us where these Deino are the most." Ash said and the man and a look of realization before charging off again making the trainers shake their heads in disbelief before trying to catch up with him. Once they had found the man again, he was in front of two Pokémon that were exactly like the picture of a Deino from the Pokédex.

"Those are Deino alright." Ash remarked until his voice caught their attention, they then charged right into him!

"Ash!" Everyone cried out to him until they noticed something, instead of cries of pain they were hearing but laughter?

"Ha-h-ha! Okay, that tickles!" Sure enough, Ash was being cuddled and licked on by the Deino who acted like he was their parent or such. This allowed Ash to feed them which helped him realize that Dragon Types like Deino are real pigs, stuffing their mouths nonstop. After a while, the twin Deino slowly but surely get adjusted to the presence of Ash's friend since they can smell his scent on them.

Then Iris noticed a third Deino but unlike the other two, it was rather shy and preferred to hide in the bushes rather than rough housing with the other Pokémon. Iris tried to get it to come out yet the Pokémon will always move around the bush to hide. "May if we leave food around, Deino will come out to eat it." Cilan said and everyone agreed to try it and Bobby had placed a bowl, overfilled with Pokémon food that Dragon types like the best. Erina wanted to stay with Cilan, saying something about how a genius he is for coming up with such a good idea.

Meanwhile, the other Pokémon needed to be fed and the gang wanted to help so Bobby had given them a list of Pokémon food by color that matched the lids on top of the containers that were loaded onto a cart. It was a hassle but fun to have the various different types of Pokémon come for the food.

After the feeding chore was over, Ash was the only one left standing while everyone was exhausted. "Just how you do this every single day Bobby?" Cilan asked while the daycare center caretaker just smirked while rolling up his sleeve,

"How do you think Bobby got this big muscles?" He flexed to show that he was very muscular but to Iris, her boyfriend was still bigger than that since she got a feel of them. Erina had hoped that Cilan was at least that muscular.

After everyone decided to turn in since that shy Deino had budged an inch out of its hiding place, not even for the bowl of food, Ash said he needed to check on a few things and will be back to bed with Iris soon. He then grabbed Deino and forced it to stay in his arms which caused it to try and wiggle out of his hold violently until it became exhausted. "We are not trying to force you to do anything Deino but you need to eat so you can see your trainer again." Ash said to the Dark and Dragon Type. "We want to help you and you are making both hard for us and hard for you. Now eat." Ash released Deino who only had the energy to approach the food, still not trusting it until it decided that there was nothing to lose so Deino tried the food; pretty soon, it chowed down by swiftly, that was how hungry it was.

Ah also saw that all that food had caused the Deino to fall asleep, it spent who knows how long without food so it should be that tired after it finally ate. Ash then decided to make a bed out of twigs with leaves on top while he will join Iris like he said he would. Iris then noticed something warm enter the bed and barely opened her eyes to see her boyfriend looking down on her with love in his eyes.

"How about it? What did you think about that Deino?" Iris spoke with sleepy dust in her voice which made Ash chuckle.

"All we can do is hope that the trainer will arrive and pick this brave Pokémon up." Ash said before settling into the covers with Iris in his arms. And so, the trainers of the two mischievous Deino had arrived to pick them each of them up but still the remaining Deino was not picked up; it didn't recognize the trainer from among the crowds that came and gone every single one of those days of waiting.

Ash's friends were starting to believe that the trainer had abandoned this Deino was about to leave with Iris staying behind in order to see that this Deino finally sees its trainer up Ash was not keen on leaving anyone behind. He still insisted that since we promised to take care of this Deino, no one is going anywhere until the trainer arrives. They were agreeing on it until their patience was starting to run out until one day, a trainer was running towards the daycare center while out of breath.

"…Is…my…Deino still here?" That gave him away completely and he was scared to see glares from trainers and the daycare keeper. They then ranted about how he was going to abandon Deino while he tried to explain. He had said that he was training in an area that he called 'Chargestone Caverns' and had gotten lost but no one will take that better than an excuse.

"That is enough." A loud and strong voice had interrupted the ranting and everyone turned to see Ash carrying the same Deino out of the Daycare center. The Dark and Dragon type then saw the trainer and jumped from Ash's arms to greet the trainer who hugged it with tears in his eyes. Before anyone could comment on that, Ash spoke up again. "All I have to say is that you are a very lucky trainer."

"W-what?" The boy said as he looked at his Deino. Ash then continued,

"This Deino had been waiting for you the whole time, even with the other Pokémon trying to make him think otherwise because they felt like taking advantage of his nature." Ash then explained which made the trainers gasp in disbelief, "And yet your Pokémon still waited for days on end while trying to endure the harsh words of two other Deino who tried to make him feel bad since they knew that their trainers were definitely going to pick them up. That is one tough Pokémon and I bet it will make you proud for sure." Ash had finished with the said trainer and his Deino looking at each other which had caused them to realize that Ash was telling the truth so they hugged again, only deeper and stronger; with tears of happiness overflowing their eyes.

With such a touching moment, Iris had to release all those feelings by crying on Ash's shoulder. Trapinch and Swablu were also crying, Pokémon often take after their trainers in terms of personality. But that wasn't all that happened until both Pokémon started to cry loudly and turn all bright blue and that meant only one thing.

"They're evolving!" Iris yelled at the marvel of two young Pokémon glowing blue and changing form. Swablu morphed into its mature looking form that retained his blue body and cotton like wings but looked more like a Phoenix. This meant that Swablu had finally evolved into Altaria. Then Trapinch changed into something that Iris never seen before,

It was a dragonfly-like Pokémon. It has a small head with two yellow antennae and green bulging eyes with black oval-shaped pupils. Its mouth has two large white teeth protruding from each side. It has a skinny yellow body, four skinny black legs with slender feet, and four green, rhombus-shaped wings with black edges. There are similarly-colored rhombus shapes at the end of its tail.

Ash smiled at the sight and before anyone could ask what this strange Pokémon along with the Altaria, he scanned it with his Pokédex.

**{Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon. Vibrava is the evolved form of Trapinch. By flapping their wings, they create vibrations, emitting ultrasonic waves.}** Iris tried to wrap her head around this and realized something,

"Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava! That means that Vibrava is about to become fully evolved!" Iris had said while her evolved Pokémon had started to try out their new forms and Ash placed his arm over her shoulders.

"That is right Lily. The good thing is that Vibrava is also a Dragon type as well remaining a Ground Type." Ash had said so Iris just enjoyed the warmth of her boyfriend's arm until her newly evolved Pokémon had dog piled on her, clearly forgetting the difference in size of their new forms.

The trainer and his Deino were awestruck and didn't know what to say about this. "I-I thought that Pokémon like those two evolve through experience." He said in a very brief stutter and Ash smiled proudly that this moment was to be shared with such a trainer who was lucky to have a faithful Pokémon like the Shy Deino.

"That is true, battle experience can cause Pokémon to grow and evolve; but what most trainers don't know if that in battle, a Pokémon's emotions and feelings escalate until they trigger the energies form within that cause Pokémon evolution." Ash explained, speaking from pure knowledge and experience at seeing it in front of his own eyes. "That is how Pokémon can evolve through friendship as well as experience. You will remember that right?" Ash added, looking at the trainer who was starting at Deino, thinking about their friendship that beat even the ordeals of time; they could only imagine what else can happen if they increase their friendship, for both of them.

Meanwhile, Ash and the gang continued on their way to Driftveil City with that touching day well inserted in their minds. It was the wonder of friendship to say what this day meant to everyone who was there to enjoy it.

XXXXX

"Here we are friends! Driftveil City!" Ash said excited that they finally made it, the place where Ash will have his Fifth Gym Battle. It was big but Nimbasa was still bigger, with all sorts of buildings and a mountain the clear distance. With the help of Cilan's map, they were able to find the Gym which was massive like most Pokémon Gyms are.

Yet before anyone could enter, a huge man dressed in heavy clothing had exited out of the doorway. Ash had a feeling on who he was looking at, "Are you the Gym Leader of Driftveil City?"

"I am. The name is Clay and you are?" The man answered, like a really serious Gym Leader.

"Ash Ketchum. I wish to challenge you to a Pokémon duel." Ash said brief and to the point which got Clay to smirk,

"I see and I have bad news, I am too busy with my work to accept any challenges. Come back some other time." Clay said as he walked past the gang who weren't happy that they had to go through all the trouble between here and now, they will have to wait even longer for Ash's Gym Battle.

"So what can we do in Driftveil until I am able to challenge you?" Ash asked and Clay sighed before going into detail about the various markets and shops that can help them kill some time until his company was done with their latest vein of gold they found. That was what the gang did until they ran into someone with a Pokémon not one of them had ever seen before.

It had a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet that is curled in the back. Green stripes ran from its eyes to the top of its head, and there was a black star-like marking or hole on the front. Its eyes are hidden in a shadowed crevice in its head. The rest of its body was covered by a dull blue, cloth-like membrane with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back. Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelmet. Accelgor is much more agile once it evolves and loses its shell, allowing it to move like a ninja when battling.}**

"Hello! My name is Charles and this is my partner, as you now know, Accelgor." The man turned out to be a local biker who trained his Accelgor in speed and agility that its kind were known for.

"So Charles, how do you evolve Shelmet into Accelgor?" Ash asked which surprised everyone as this is the first time they all had heard Ash interested in that stuff.

"You will have to trade your Shelmet with some who has a Karrablast. Only a trade between those two Pokémon can cause either of them to evolve and while Shelmet becomes Accelgor, Karrablast evolves into Escavalier." Charles explained with Accelgor nodding the whole way while Ash punched in the names into the Pokédex. This is what the two entries had said,

**{Karrablast, the Clamping Pokémon. Karrablast live in forests and fields, and often hide in trees or grass when threatened. They can also defend themselves by spitting acid.} **It appeared as a round, bipedal Pokémon with a primarily blue carapace that comprises a horn at the tip. Its black face had a teal patch on its forehead, a fanged mouth, and eyes with orange pupils and yellow scleras. Its ridged underbelly, or plastron, was yellow, and its stubby arms and legs were all black.

**{Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokémon and the evolved form of Karrablast. Escavalier's body is protected by steel armor.} **This Pokémon actually looked like an insectoid Pokémon with a head sporting the red horsehair crest of a knight's helmet, with a visor underneath it. Its shoulders had large, round metal ridges, from which its thin black arms extend. The arms were tipped with red-striped protrusions resembling jousting lances. Its face and torso were bare of armor, but its lower body as concealed within a swirled gray shell with a red spike on the underside, which was presumably the shell of a Shelmet.

"We will have to tell this to Bianca once we see her again." Iris suggested and Ash nodded,

"Also we need to find her someone who wishes to trade their Karrablast as well." Ash added.

"Anyways, why not I show you more of the City? I have lived here all my life so I know everything there is." Charles said and the gang decided that they nothing to lose but more time to wait until Clay allows Ash to challenge him. They noticed on how everyone seemed to know Charles as they will greet him by name whenever he passed by.

The moment was interrupted when a Ducklett had appeared to be stealing from one of the vendors and it crashed into Ash! He tried to seize the thief after chasing it down when he noticed that Charles is gone and want came next was a costumed man who wore a suit that resembled his own Accelgor. That man tried to pursuit the thieving Ducklett until his motorbike had ran out of gas.

Instead, the thief was stopped by a woman in her own uniform with a Timburr as her own partner. She introduced herself as Linda, a 'real' superhero that has a much better reputation than the 'Mighty Accelguard' that she addressed the first costumed man as. Ash wasn't impressed when he managed to overhear Linda speak about how Charles tried to be a superhero so he got a little suspicious when Ash recognized that Accelgor as the one that belonged to Charles.

Speaking of the devil, the biker arrived to inform the gang that there had been a lot of suspicious trucks near one of the warehouses that contained frozen food that some of the restaurants and market vendors to use for their merchandise so if there were to be stolen, the food businesses in the city will go bankrupt. And so, later that night, Ash and Company arrived at that same warehouse to see indeed a team of criminals stealing the food!

They then were joined by Linda who had followed the criminals she had a lead on for a few months. That was when the leader arrived with a strange Pokémon by his side and told it to use **Ice Beam** on the pile of boxes that the gang were hiding behind! This was no amateur thief to be sure and that also helped Ash take a better look at the Ice Type Pokémon. It seemed to have a large, white, rounded upper body with a swirled substance on top, making it resemble a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Its eyes were dark blue with small, ice crystals at the sides. This Pokémon also had a dark blue mouth, two ice crystals below its mouth, and stubby, limbs that resemble icicles. Finally, it had a pointed lower body that resembles a large icicle.

Ash just scanned the floating Pokémon that made Iris hide behind him out of her own faint but dormant fear of Ice Types.

**{Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Vanillish migrated southward long ago during an ice age, and now lives on snow-covered mountains.}**

Still, Linda wanted to know a different thing altogether. "What kind of criminal just wastes his time with frozen food!?"

"Why are we doing this? It is part of our plan!" The man behind this robbery said. "With all this frozen food, all the Ice Type Pokémon in the Unova will come to me and with them by my side, I will conquer the world!"

Everyone present, even Charles and Accelgor sweat dropped at how ridiculous but effective this plan was. Like a different turn in a recipe that instead made something even more delicious or what Cilan had said.

The doctor then tried to flee with his henchman which successfully broken their stupor of disbelief. Charles and Accelgor then broke off from the pursing crowd that managed to find that the Doctor had a mask aright but it was in the shape of a Cryogonal despite the fact that he used a Vanillish as his only partner.

"Hey! I just happen to have little success in catching a Cryogonal!" Dr. Ferrara said with no regard to what anyone had to say about that, not even his own henchman. Speaking of which, those two and their boss then released their ice type Pokémon against Ash and company who released their own Pokémon fight along with them. Rock types, fire types, fighting types and such moves were used to and fro between trainer and trainer. In the midst of the confusion, one of the henchman managed to get his Pokémon to bring down an ambush on Linda with **Icy Wind** that was instead deflected by a **Swift** attack by,

"Charles! Accelgor!" Linda called out to the two heroes that were unmasked and yet they still fought side by side while Ash noticed that the villain was fleeing; Charles then revealed that he took his sweet time to block off any exit for the van with the help of Officer Jenny and the other police officers. He chased the Doctor down until Ash managed to catch him and tackle down the villain so he can no longer escape. Pretty soon, the Police managed to apprehend the villains and returned the stolen goods back to the warehouse where they belong until all that frozen food will be needed.

Charles was just apologizing for forcing his new friends to be involved in the entire mess for his position as the town's hero. Linda just reassured him that the Ash and the gang were more than happy to do as little as this to help a friend of theirs. She even said that she was no regretting giving Charles a chance to at least defend his city even if he can't be the hero anymore.

XXXXX

It was another day as Ash and the gang were training their Pokémon; Ash still needed to have his fifth Gym Battle. That was to be interrupted when Erina happen to look into a doorway and saw someone with the same height and wore the same uniform as Cilan but this man's hair was completely red instead of green.

"Who is that?" She spoke up and then everyone was looking in that direction

"Chili?" Cilan proclaimed after seeing his red colored brother for the first time in weeks but instead of at the gym, Chili was half way across Unova. Ash and Iris were wondering as well. "I was never told that you went on your own journey." Cilan tried to act polite despite his shock but Chili was in no mood for pleasure or greetings.

"Cilan, I challenge you to a Pokémon duel!" Silence reigned over the air as the gang tried to take in all this.

Ash then decided to speak up, "I thought you were one of the Gym Leaders at the Striation Gym? How can you leave the gym up to Cress? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the Gym?"

Chill just scoffed, "Cress can handle the gym all by himself. Anyways, I need to battle you so you can tell me what you have learned over your journey."

Ash didn't care for that but he had a good idea why Chili is out here in the first place, abusing his role as a Gym Leader; Cilan leaving was hard so why is Chili making this harder? "Are you sure that you are just tired of losing to challengers for their gym badges?" Ash made it known and Chili just scoffed again but Ash was able to see that Chili was trying to hide the fact that it was true. Cilan accepted the match anyways and despite the type disadvantage, Pansage won after prefect hits and the right time while using **Dig**. But what had really spoiled this was when Chili had a fit and yelled at Pansear for losing to a grass type which caused the High Temp Pokémon to run away in anger.

Chili then realized his mistake while under his temper tantrum and tried to chase after Pansear but Ash prevented him. "I think it is time for you to explain everything Chili and don't you dare leave anything out. Otherwise not one of us will be able to help you." Chili just nodded and sank down in shame.

"So it is just that Chili had a real bad losing streak?" Cilan repeated after talking to Cress over a video phone.

"Yes. It was really discouraging him and making Chili question his role as a Gym Leader. He believed that if he kept losing, it was because he was getting weak in his tactics with Pansear rather than the skill of the challengers." Cress explained and Cilan nodded, that was almost right on the mark on what Ash had theorized. "I tried to help him but Chili wouldn't accept on how 'blunt' I can be with my advice and he just left the gym to come look for you after hearing that you were near Driftveil City.

After that the gang went out for lunch, Chili was really eating it down which made Ash remember just bad were his table manners. "I don't see why you had to be so upset about this Chili, if you never lost then how do challengers earn their badges?" Ash had brought up and the two brothers had to think hard about it; if a gym was never beaten, then why would trainers keep coming to the gym?

"It's just…" Chili tried to bring out the words, "Don't you have any idea what it like to always lose and win for a change but no matter how hard me and Pansear tried, we never did win after Cilan left the Gym on his journey. You never lose Ash, how do you know about all this?" Chili was shocked to see Ash and Pikachu laugh at that last part,

"Never lost? In Unova I will have to agree but before Unova, I did lose even more than I ever won." Ash said in distant tone that shocked everyone, the trainer who never lost a match admitted that he lost all the time before Unova? "Anyways, I seen that match, you are using only fire type moves thinking that it always going to defeat your opponent. Pansage, for one, trained to learn more moves than that since Grass types have more disadvantages then Fire types or Water types. Maybe your Pansear should expand his own horizons by learning **SolarBeam** which can be used against all of his type disadvantages." Ash then finished and saw that Chili was thinking hard about all this.

"Thanks Ash. But right now, I need to find Pansear and make this up to him." Chili said and then Ash got up saying that he had a good idea where to find Pansear. And true to Ash's word, Pansear was on a branch in one of the trees that were outside the makeshift gym they were using earlier. It took a while since Pansear was stubborn but Chili was able to convince Pansear that all Chili wanted to do is help them both with their losing streak since Chili was worried on how discouraged Pansear could turn up to be once they kept losing.

And while Cilan was helping Chili and Pansear in learning **SolarBeam**, Ash went back to the local Pokémon center to use some of the public phones; this time, to do something he had meant to do for a while even after becoming a couple with Iris.

"Hello! Ketchum Residence, Delia Ketchum speaking!" Iris couldn't believe that Ash had a beautiful woman for a mother until the said woman recognized who she was talking to, "Oh Ash! You are looking even more handsome every single day!" Then Delia took a little darker tone, "Still it took you this long to phone your own mother. Didn't it?"

Ash then laughed nervously, "Yeah but a lot of things happened and I nearly forgot." Iris never had seen her boyfriend become nervous even after winning all his matches with calmness and even those times he lost his temper but not being nervous; it proves that even the king of the gods will have to fear his own wife. "Anyways, I have caught a lot of Pokémon and we even faced the Champion!"

Delia then took a much lighter tone, "No way! You really are raising up in the world! Still, have you…?"

"Yes I have Mom." Ash knew it by now and didn't want his friends to hear it. "Also I have someone for you to see." Ash said before turning to Iris and dragging her to face Delia, "Mom this is Iris, my girlfriend." Then both Ash and Pikachu ducked and covered their ears to the confusion of everyone before there was this squeal so loud, it nearly shattered the nearby willows.

"That is so adorable! My baby finally has a girlfriend and a very cute one at that!" Delia was in utter delight, with thoughts of a wedding and grandchildren running around the house.

"Um…thank you madam." Iris herself was nervous as she wanted to make a good impression on the mother of her boyfriend.

"No need to call me Madam Iris! I am not that old! Just call me your mother-in-law!" Delia said with excitement in her tone over the possibility of finally having a girl in the family for a daughter that will grant her with grandchildren to spoil.

"Okay…Mom…" Iris was still not sure whatever to call Delia, a complete stranger, as her mother since she was always an orphan for her entire life; no on in her village had her hair color or skin tone. After a little while of talking with Delia, Iris learned that she can be a little extreme with chores or a little overprotective with her only son but she was a very caring and friendly woman who had great beauty as a single mother or so it seemed; even Delia didn't know about where Ash's father was but that was to be the reason behind his dream as Pokémon Master that only Ash and Iris know.

After that pleasant talk with the woman who is awaiting for the couple to get even closer together, Ash decided to check on Cilan and Chili along with their Pokémon. When he saw that Pansear was able to use **SolarBeam**, Ash challenged Chili to a match in order to fully see where the two have gotten.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Chili of the Striation Gym will now begin! Trainers please release their Pokémon!" Cilan proclaimed at the battlefield, Chili chose his Pansear of course while Ash then decided on the best Pokémon for this battle; his Roggenrola! "Battle begin!"

"Pansear, use **Lick** and the **Scratch** Attack!" Chili wanted to make the first move and the Lick did managed to paralyze Roggenrola but the scratch attack barely even left a scratch.

"Nice that you had paralyzed my Roggenrola but don't you know that Normal type attacks are ineffective against rock types?" Ash brought up and both Chili and Pansear were surprised that they were so careless.

"Now Roggenrola, use **Façade**!" Roggenrola became covered in an orange aura for a moment. The Rock type Pokémon then charges at Pansear, dealing a lot of damage.

"Pansear, use **Dig**!" Chili said as Pansear disappeared under the ground of the battlefield just in time to avoid the worst of that **Façade** attack. And then, when Chili thought he had Roggenrola by the time that Pansear emerges from the ground after **Dig**, the Mantle Pokémon managed to dodge it.

"**Flash Cannon**!" Ash told his Roggenrola who charged up the silver Energy to launch at the already hurt Pansear so Chili was shocked that it was already time to end this since Ash pulled a real good move on Pansear. Thankfully that Paralyze cuts down a Pokémon speed so Pansear was able to counterattack.

"**Fire Blast** and then **Fire Punch**!" Chili finally got some strategy under his belt and Pansear successfully halted the Flash Cannon, to cause it to be released on Roggenrola himself. Also, Pansear was able to land a decent among of damage on the Rock type despite that fire type attacks only cause ineffective damage.

"Very good Chili! You are finally getting the thrill of a Pokémon!" Ash proclaimed before turning to Roggenrola who was somehow able to break through the paralysis. "Now **Flash Cannon **once more!" Roggenrola then launched a stream of silver energy this time, twice as fast now that it was cured of its status aliment.

Pansear knew that it was had no time to even make a counterattack and so did Chili, "Dodge it!" The High Temp Pokémon then managed to move out of the way of the swift and devastating move.

"**Stone Edge**!" Ash then told his Roggenrola to unleash its storm of rocks at Pansear who was determined not to avoid this and fight back.

"**SolarBeam**!" Chili then decided it was now or never and Pansear was able to use the grass type attack in time to intercept the move.

The moves of great power fought for control until the two attacks avoided each other and hit their targets at the same time. The smoke cleared with both Pokémon still conscious but in too much pain and exhaustion to even get off the ground. Cilan then made his verdict, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This match is a draw!"

After Ash returned his Roggenrola, he walked over to Chili who was frantically looking over Pansear. "All I have to is…" Chili and Pansear awaited it, "You really impressed me today, both you and Pansear." Now the two listed were confused as the match was still a draw. "So what you didn't win and yet didn't lose? You actually last against a Pokémon an advantage over you or will you prefer to have a draw in which you had the advantage?" Ash continued with a little light hearted words that made Chili and Pansear actually glad that the match was a draw against a Pokémon had type advantage over the latter. "You even learned a move that Pansear can use against someone who else had the advantage, to turn the match around like a Gym Leader usually does. That should mean a lot to you two after the trouble back at the Striation City Gym. You actually did the right thing, coming to us; wonders can happen when you do." Ash added and it made the pair smile at each other say they reflected on this day turned out to be.

Much later, after Chili received his Pokémon from the Pokémon Center, "Well Cilan, everyone, thanks for all your help. I will surely be a better gym leader once I return to Striation City." Chili said as he was standing, fully packed, in that direction.

"Sure Chili we are here to help in any way we can." Ash said with his friends nodding so the said gym leader smiled before turning to Ash,

"You were right Ash, whatever winning or losing, gyms are more about teaching trainers rather than giving them badges when they win." Chili said, with all those words said to him fresh in his mind.

XXXXX

"Alright! It is time for my fifth Gym Battle!" Ash yelled after so many more adventures to remember until they found the path back to the Driftveil City Gym where the next Gym Battle will take place. But no one knew that instead of a straight forward match, which never once happened after the one Ash had in Striation City, the gang will have to go against a trio of Legendary Pokémon for their lives. Let's just hope that Ash's Pokémon are trained well enough to combat the forces of nature in the solid Pokémon bodies.

End of Chapter 10

***Hello everyone! MircThomas19 here with at last the battle between Ash and Alder, the Champion of Unova! I hope you like the new tactic I had Ash's Pikachu use and remember what I had Ash say to Trip from the Battle Club, Ash is not battling to take Alder's place but to see where he really stands among the skill of Champions.**

** Sorry for the further delay but it seemed that school was starting to pile up on my mind and I have to wait for some of it to come back to my mind when I am working on stories.**

** I hope you don't mind me adding Erina from the Episode, "Lost at the Stamp Rally", to the gang grouping since it was a last minute decision. After all, I did have Iris's Axew evolve last chapter and I had to fill in for the roles of her Axew that appeared in Anime so I hope I don't bother you with this decision; I have to follow the original story line as close as possible or I will be creating my own. I am also thinking about adding another member to the group after a couple more chapters. Tell me what you think and I will try to make it respect what you have to say.**

** Another thing to note is that I counted how many episodes I included in my last chapter, ten episodes in one chapter! It also helped that I actually had barely any writer's block unlike the severe case while writing this chapter which is also ten chapters. Still, I actually broke my last record for how many words in a single chapter, around twenty-three thousand! Please forgive me on how long it took this chapter to be made; this is one of the reasons why.**

**All in all, have a nice day! While I can no longer predict how long it will take, I will try my best to make the next chapters as good as you want them to be. Have a nice day and a happy Easter!***

**1\. I noticed that Katherine had two Gym Badges with her in a badge case, they are only given to trainers who received a starter type and a Pokédex but we never saw either of them in the anime episode.**

**Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Dewott (Male), Tepig (Male), Riolu (Female), Servine (Female), Yamask (Female), Scraggy (Male), Palpitoad (Female), Roggenrola (Male), Frillish (Female) and Beheeyem (Male).**

**Iris: Fraxure (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Snorunt (Female), and Archeops (Female).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Dwebble (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**


	11. Meeting the Forces of Nature!

JICU

Meeting the Forces of Nature! Journeys of an Eccentric Explorer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime Series!**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

Pokémon – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

"_Alright! It is off to Driftveil City for my fifth Gym Battle!" Ash yelled after so many more adventures to remember until they found the path to the Driftveil City Gym where the next Gym Battle will take place. But no one knew that instead of a straight forward match, which never once happened after the one Ash had in Striation City, the gang will have to go against a trio of Legendary Pokémon for their lives. Let's just hope that Ash's Pokémon are trained well enough to combat the forces of nature in the solid Pokémon bodies._

"Hello Clay. I hope that now you can accept my challenge this time." Ash said as he faced the man in question who then had a regretful expression on his face,

"I did say that I will accept your challenge after my company was done but something had come up and I was hoping to tell you earlier." Clay said and Ash knew it wasn't good. "I have just got word that our stock on Revival Herbs had ran bone dry and our supply of Revival Herbs hadn't delivered in months. If you can bring back some Revival Herbs from Milos Island, then I will accept your challenge."

Ash's friend felt like a bunch of errand boys and girls for this 'King of The Mines' but Ash decided to take it anyways and they left after receiving directions to a boat that goes to Milos Island.

Once there, the locals told them to go up the mountain to where a sole human lives up there with his Pokémon. They said that he is the only one that knew where to find any Revival Herbs. It took until the sun started to set until the gang noticed that a figure was approaching them from the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"We are looking for Lewis. We need some Revival Herbs for Driftveil City." Ash explained and the man nodded before introducing himself as Lewis but he still didn't tell them where to find some Revival Herbs. Instead,

"It is getting late. Let's go to my cabin." Lewis said. Once instead, the gang noticed that a Pokémon was in bed, really weak and has a fever. Up close, it was a medium sized Pokémon that donned a scarlet flower with white spotted petals upon its head; said flower has golden filaments with red anther, resembling a crown. It possessed dark green, linear leaves under the flower, and light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves. One of the light green leaves, on the back of its head, was about as long as its body and resembles hair. Two light green leaves loosely hanged down from its head. Its head and abdomen were white and its eyes, which resemble seeds, were a light shade of scarlet. It had dark green, linear leaves for arms, and a golden sepal under its neck. It wore a large, light green, tulip shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress. There were two long, dark green, linear leaves coming from its back to around the bottom of its "dress". Finally, it also possessed another golden, sepal-shaped extension underneath its "dress", resembling feet.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex while Cilan asked, "Is that a Lilligant?"

{**Lilligant, the Flowering Pokémon. The beautiful flower on Lilligant's head gives off a relaxing fragrance, although getting it bloom can be difficult even for a veteran Trainer.}** Iris didn't like the look of that Lilligant one bit and never did Erina who looked down on the Flowering Pokémon with concern.

"So why hasn't this Lilligant getting any better?" Erina asked and Lewis explained that he could with some Revival Herbs and he finally explained that for the past two weeks, every one of the Revival Herbs was either dead or withered which couldn't be used. Lewis even said that with Lilligant, he was able to find some Revival Herbs in the first place; and without her, it was next to impossible to find any of the herbs.

Lewis then told the gang about why this island was called the Island of Legends that they have heard in Driftveil City; about when the two great legendary Pokémon had gotten into a feud and began to fight among themselves, threatening the island that was inhabited by only Pokémon back then. Their names were Tornadus and Thundurus, their power seemed to have been a stand hill; there was no clear winner among them. Another Legendary Pokémon had appeared to stop the fighting but was instead badly hurt by the two fighting Pokémon; his name was Landorus. He just laid on that island, dying until a maiden and her Pokémon had found him and nursed the legendary Pokémon back to health. That was how Landorus was able to save the island from Tornadus and Thundurus; in gratitude for being healed, Landorus poured his power into Milos Island, turning it into a fertile paradise.

"Gothita~!" A voice had emerged from one of the windows after the legend had ended and Lewis recognized it,

"Gothita, you have returned! Any luck?" Lewis asked the Pokémon who stepped in the light for a much better look. It was a black, humanoid Pokémon with slim arms and legs. There were two round black buns on each side of its head, with a smaller drop-shaped piece hanging from each. Adorning its hair were four white bows, two on each bun. It had a pale purple face with cyan eyes and red lips. Finally, it had two white bows on its body, which flares at the bottom to form a skirt shape.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon.} **In the hands was a dried up stem with leaves that weren't any better. Lewis said that it was a wilted Revival Herb which made him lament on how the earth is sick and can't grow anymore fresh Revival Herbs so the gang didn't know what to do anymore; at least the Pokémon had something to enjoy especially with Erina's Axew going very well along with Lewis's Gothorita.

Then there was a loud sound and the cabin shook and tumbled around in the racket and force that everyone felt even through the wooden walls. They rushed outside only to see that a thunderstorm had appeared in an instant since it was very clear when Ash and the gang had first entered the cabin. They then saw something else, two floating Pokémon high near the clouds facing each other down like two enemies about to fight to the death.

The first one was a green, muscular humanoid Pokémon. On its forehead were two, purple, long and sharp horns. The Pokémon had white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on either side of its head. Its eyes were yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of the Pokémon's body was covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its broad, purple chest consisted of two joined, partially diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. It had two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. Finally, spanning the length of its tail, the Pokémon had several whorled structures; they were a light Khaki color, and follow the same direction as the tip of its tail.

The other one was a blue, muscular humanoid Pokémon. On its head was a single, long, sharp, purple horn. The Pokémon had white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of its head. Its eyes were yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of the Pokémon's body was covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its broad chest consisted of two joined, purple, rounded-diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. It had two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consisted of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Finally, also spanning the length of its tail but this time, the Pokémon had several ball-like structures. They are a dark grey color, and each has a long, sharp spike on one side.

Ash scanned them both with his Pokédex in order while he had the time,

**{Tornadus, the Cyclone Pokémon. Tornadus expels massive energy from its tail, causing severe storms. Its power is great enough to blow houses away.}**

** {Thundurus, the Bolt Strike Pokémon. The spikes on its tail discharge immense bolts of lightning. It flies around the Unova region firing off lightning bolts.}**

Ash knew that it was it, the two figures from the legend that Lewis had told them last night; two of the forces of Nature yet Landorus was not around. He had to forget about that when the two Pokémon started to face each other in battle. They attacks were at a greater level than most wild or even trainer Pokémon since the earth shook, trees were ripped form their roots, the air crackled and the sky was covered in active thunderclouds.

And yet in all this, there was voice calling out to them. "Great Pokémon! We are your saviors! We are here to free you from this wretched island where you are trapped by the greedy locals to use you for your power!" It was none other than,

"It's Team Plasma!" Iris proclaimed which left Ash and Cilan miffed while Erina was worried since she heard about Team Plasma stealing everyone Pokémon including her own.

"I should know that it was you who try to summon Tornados and Thundurus to Milos Island." Ash said in disdain for the very crooks in white uniforms. "You placed the entire island in danger for your own greed."

"Shut up! You don't know what we have to do in order to show the world that they only enslave Pokémon in what they call training!" One of them yelled in retaliation to Ash's verbal jab until a surge of thunder and a blade of wind had hit the area between Ash's group and Team Plasma! "B-but we are your friends! We are only here to take you away from this horrible prison!" That same madman of a criminal tried to reason with the two Pokémon who didn't take orders from anyone; they just wanted to continue with their brawl even if it destroys the island in the process. Also, they had used their attacks to send Team Plasma flying into the horizon and off the island.

That meant that it was all up to Ash and the gang to try and stop them from harming the island. Yet, it was up to no avail as Tornadus and Thundurus had gained their status as Legendary Pokémon for a good reason. None of the attacks sent at them even as much as scratch their skin and barely anyone was able to stand their own attacks. Only Ash's Pikachu was remaining on his feet as the yellow rodent fought against legendary Pokémon before. Now it was time to turn to the local who knew the most about all this.

Lewis then said that the only way to save Milos Island was to have someone accompany Gothorita while as the shrine maiden. Iris volunteered as she wanted to fill in the role since Erina didn't want to walk into danger like that. Lewis took Iris into the cabin where the dress for her was stored for a day like this and once she came out, Ash couldn't help but say this to his girlfriend.

"You look gorgeous as ever Iris." Ash said in a smooth tone that made Iris blush as hard he did. She wore a heavy dress with a red oval stone onto her forehead, she even re-arranged her hair into a different style which made her look more wild and more lovely like Ash said. All kidding aside, it was now time for Iris to perform the ceremony of summon Landorus.

They tried to ignore the destruction around them and protect Iris from the attacks that missed their target and land near their position. Time went past and nothing happened; Ash is even running out of Pokémon, with even Pikachu running out of breath while trying to intercept the attacks. Now was time to nearly give up hope until a bright light had emerged from the sky, parting the thunderclouds and lighting up the ground despite the fact that it was night time.

In the light was a Pokémon like Tornadus and Thundurus, resembling a genie. It was an orange, muscular humanoid Pokémon. On its forehead were three, sharp, pink horns arranged in a slight, upwards arch. It had a white protrusion shaped like a short log on top of its head, a jagged white mustache and two pointed orange ears on either side of its head. Its eyes were yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of the Pokémon's body was covered in dark pink spots; most of them shaped like diamonds, pebbles and raindrops. Its broad chest consisted of two joined, dark pink diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with designs resembling raindrops. It had two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consisted of a trailing cloud, with a long, curling, brown, branch or root-like tail. Finally, the Pokémon's tail has various flat protrusions running its span, each spotted in dark pink on their edge surface.

When that figure appeared, Ash scanned it like Tornadus and Thundurus.

**{Landorus, the Abundance Pokémon. Lands visited by Landorus grant such bountiful crops that it has been hailed as "The Guardian of the Fields."} **

"Please great Landorus." Ash then spoke to the Abundance Pokémon. "Evil has found this island and tried to take Tornadus and Thundurus for their own purposes and try to destroy this island. We need your help to stop them before they rid of the island that you have created yourself." Landorus didn't feel like listening to a human but after seeing that there was no sin among the words and that he could see the truth with his own eyes, he decided to save the island that he had blessed ages ago.

With the help of the trainers backing him up the best way they can, Landorus had once again intervened in the fight between Tornadus and Thundurus but this time, they actually listened to the words of the Ground and Flying type. They also calmed down enough to let up the storm for good until the locals will rebuilt the shrines that were found to be tampered with so that they couldn't hold Tornadus and Thundurus in the island.

Meanwhile, Ash and the gang had saw that Landorus had re-energized the land so that revival herbs had grew nonstop so they were was plenty for them to bring back to Driftveil City. After that, Clay better not have denied Ash of his gym battle for a third time. The gang were getting tired of waiting and running around Unova.

XXXXX

Now that the gang were back in Driftveil City once more and at the city gym,

"Here you have it Clay. The Revival Herbs you asked for so now we can have that Gym Battle you promised." Ash said with buckets full of the special plant for the eye to behold. The king of the mines was chuckling,

"Yeah no kidding, the battlefield is this way." Clay led them into the Gym and down an elevator where the room was decorated in the theme of a mine with pick axes, mining equipment and the works.

"The battle between Clay of Driftveil City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will now get under way. Trainers, please release your first Pokémon!" The referee announced as Clay and Ash took their places on each side of the battlefield.

"I know who I am using for this match. Krokorok!" Clay released his Desert Croc Pokémon to top things off and Ash smirked since he had the feeling that Clay will be using a ground type alright but Krokorok is also a dark type so Ash had the right Pokémon for this.

"Scraggy! I need you!" Ash released his Shredding Pokémon since Scraggy has a double resistance to Dark type moves and no weakness to Ground type attacks. Clay smirked as he was used to trainers using their starter Pokémon that have a type advantage against his Pokémon.

"Begin!"

"Krokorok, use **Dig**!" Clay made the first move and the Desert Croc Pokémon burrowed into the battlefield where Scraggy couldn't tell where it was.

"Don't panic Scraggy! Feel the ground!" Ash told his Pokémon who managed to settled down and feel the earth until Krokorok created vibrations while using **Dig**; Scraggy was now able to tell when Krokorok was going to resurface. When the Desert Croc Pokémon did, Scraggy was able to jump out of the way which allowed Ash to command the latter to, "Use **Brick Break**!" Scraggy landed a hand chop on Krokorok which did a lot of damage to the surprise of Clay.

In the stands, Iris and Erina were shocked to see that Fighting type move do some much damage to Clay's Pokémon. "Is that why Ash choose Scraggy?" Erina asked and Cilan nodded,

"Yes, Dark type Pokémon are weak to Fighting type moves and in return, Fighting type Pokémon are restraint to Dark type moves." Cilan explained and the girls nodded as they took in this piece of info for future matches.

"Not bad Ash, you actually took me by surprise but no longer! Krokorok, **Sandstorm**!" Clay remarked before telling his Pokémon stir up a vortex of wind that mixed in with the nearby rocks and dirt so that Scraggy couldn't see where Krokorok was.

"Don't lose focus Scraggy! Use **Bulk Up** and then **Substitute**!" Ash gave a command that confused everyone but they then saw Scraggy flexed his muscles that increased his defense and attack power; yet, Scraggy didn't attack but switched places with a doll that looked barely anything like him in the **Sandstorm**! "**Scary Face** and then **Low Kick**!" Scraggy was having a ball, scuffing up his face so that Krokorok will hesitate and not move out of the way of the super effective **Low Kick**.

"Arrgh! **Stone Edge** and then **Dig**!" Clay was starting to lose his temper and gave a duel command that succeed when Scraggy lost Krokorok while trying to avoid the **Stone Edge**. Ash still had a backup plan,

"Scraggy, propel yourself by aiming **Dark Pulse** into the ground!" Ash told Scraggy who was wondering the meaning of the command but did it anyways, launching himself into the air where Krokorok's **Dig** is useless! Speaking of the devil, the Desert Croc Pokémon had emerged upon learning that his opponent was out of reach; still Krokorok forgot that the force he made into that Dig had sent him off the ground too! "Now **Hi Jump Kick**!" Ash shouted at the top of his voice and Scraggy descended onto Krokorok who had no room to avoid the attack, sending the Desert Croc Pokémon into the ground. There, the Ground and Dark Type Pokémon had laid in the crater of its fall, fainted.

"Krokorok is unable to battle! Scraggy wins!" The referee announced after seeing the verdict of the match. Clay was not happy with how things had turned out as the referee continued, "Will Gym Leader Clay please take out your next Pokémon?"

"Fine! Palpitoad, let's go!" Clay decided to release his Vibration Pokémon which caused Scraggy to stare down; Ash couldn't look himself in the mirror if he would switch out Scraggy now.

"**Hydro Pump**!"

"**Dark Pulse**!"

Both attacks were ordered at once and fired at the same time which caused an explosion of Pokémon energy. Both Pokémon were thrown back, Scraggy had shown signs of exhaustion since he was still very young and wasted a lot of stamina in those moves back there.

"Palpitoad! Use **Rock Smash**!" Clay knew this was his chance to get even with Ash who knew that his Scraggy couldn't gone much longer unlike most of his Unova Pokémon.

"Take it with **Bulk Up** and then **Swagger**!" Ash told his Scraggy to tighten his muscles again that barely stopped the super effective move to confused Palpitoad before falling to the Vibration Pokémon going on a rampage.

"Scraggy is unable to battle! Palpitoad wins! Will the challenger release his next Pokémon?" The referee did his job with the announcement while Ash's friends couldn't believe that Ash actually allowed his Pokémon keep fighting despite the fact that Scraggy was about to run out of steam; they later assumed it was because Ash knew Scraggy better than anyone else so that was why he kept Scraggy on the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Ash returned the fainted Shredding Pokémon and took out another Pokéball. "Beheeyem, I need you!" Ash had surprised everyone by choosing a Psychic type against Palpitoad whose type combinations had left it with only one weakness and Psychic moves aren't it.

"Start with **Psybeam**!" Ash said and Beheeyem had launched a beam of mystic energy at Palpitoad who only was launched a good distance away from its former positon.

"**Sludge Bomb**!" Clay made his move and Palpitoad had launched globs of toxic water at Beheeyem.

"**Hidden Power**!" Beheeyem had created balls of energy that intercepted and matched the Sludge Bomb. "**Calm Mind**." Ash told his Beheeyem to standby and enhance anymore special attacks but it left the Cerebral Pokémon open for Palpitoad,

"Don't think that I am going to let this chance get away! Use **Rock Smash**!" Clay had told his Pokémon use an ineffective hit but that was only a cover to blown off when Ash had made his next move,

"Use **Barrier** Beheeyem!" Ash told his Pokémon block that Rock Smash with a see-through and sturdy plane of glass.

"Now **Hydro Pump**!" That was Clay's strategy in order to finally hit Beheeyem who couldn't bring up another **Barrier** in time. "I don't usually do stuff like this but even a miner like myself have heard on the reputation you have built as a master strategist and Pokémon trainer so I am not underestimating you anymore!" Clay smirked but then saw that Ash had let down at all and then made his own smirk,

"Thank you Clay. Now I no longer feel bad form doing this! Beheeyem, use **Psychic**!" Beheeyem pulled through the Hydro Pump and caught Palpitoad in its mystic grasp. "Now **Energy Ball**!"

Everyone had figured out why Ash choose Beheeyem for this match in the first place; it was because the Cerebral Pokémon knew a Grass type move as a trump card well in hand. When Palpitoad was hit by the **Energy Ball**, it stood no chance and fainted.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle! Beheeyem wins! Now will Clay release his final Pokémon?" The referee announced but had to sweat drop along with everyone else when they saw that Clay was having a temper tantrum about losing yet another Pokémon too Ash who just stood there as patient and stoic like a lord.

"You are really starting to get me mad, now I will have to use my secret weapon. My very first Pokémon that nothing like the other Pokémon." Clay shouted and Ash braced for what it is, 'You guessed it. Excadrill, let's get to work!" Out came the Ground and Steel type Pokémon that Ash recognized as similar to the one that Iris owns.

"Okay then Clay. Roggenrola, I need you!" Ash revealed the rock type Pokémon who was just jumping joy that it was allowed to fight in another gym battle by Ash. Lately, it has been feeling like evolving anytime soon but since Roggenrola enjoyed the Gym Battle in Nimbasa City, it wanted to have it happen during another Gym Battle like this one.

"Okay then Ash, I will go firs this time. Use **Horn Drill**!" Clay commanded his Excadrill to charged and turn its top steel claw to glow with energy and act like a drill but Roggenrola didn't fall, he didn't even receive damage!

"What!?" Clay was shocked which confused Iris and Erina so Cilan explained in the stands that **Horn Drill** is a knockout move that defeats a Pokémon no matter how much health it had but there were a few flaws to it; one, that it can't fully work on a Pokémon who had a type resistance to the typing of the knockout move and two, Pokémon with the ability Sturdy can never be affected by such moves. Back to Ash and Roggenrola,

"**Stone Edge**!" Roggenrola had repelled Excadrill with a storm of rocks launched while the Subterrene Pokémon was still trying to use **Horn Drill**. "Now use **Sandstorm**!" Ash told Roggenrola to take advantage of this chance and trap Excadrill in a sandstorm where the Ground and Steel Type could barely even stop itself.

"**Rapid Spin**!" Clay told his Excadrill to spin repeatedly until it was able to escape the Sandstorm but,

"**Flash Cannon**!" Roggenrola tried to land at least some damage onto Excadrill but due to the type disadvantage, the attack did barely anything.

"**Metal Claw**!" Clay commanded his Excadrill who channeled energy into one of its claws and charged at Roggenrola.

"**Iron Defense**!" Ash told his Pokémon to increase defensive power in order to better take in the attack. When Excadrill met Roggenrola on the dime, instead of dealing heavy damage, Roggenrola was launched in the air like Excadrill was only moments ago. In the air however, something else had happened and it started when Roggenrola started to glow bright blue that lit up the gym battle room.

Ash couldn't believe that he was looking at his Roggenrola evolving right in front of his eyes, the whole thing about Pokémon evolution is still unpredictable to him to even try to estimate the precise moment it will happen. Once the blue light had died as the Pokémon landed on the ground, in the place of the Mantle Pokémon was a blue rock-like Pokémon with an array of red crystals on its back and front, and a spine protruding from between its yellow ears. Rocky chunks were at its sides comprise pincer-like limbs, tipped with red crystals similar to the ones on its back.

Ash took out his Pokédex,

** {Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows.}**

"Okay then...Boldore." Ash said as he got used to addressing his newly evolved Pokémon, "Use **Flash Cannon** at Excadrill's feet!" Ash shouted and Boldore obeyed, sending a silver beam of energy down at Excadrill, knocking it off of the battlefield. "Now use **Rock Smash**!" The position of Excadrill left barley any time to avoid the glowing leg of Boldore with fighting type energy that took advantage of the steel typing of the Subterrene Pokémon.

"Time to end this once and for all! Use **Horn Drill**!"

"**Rock Smash**!"

Excadrill tried to try the ground type knockout move again while Boldore used the same move and energy in the same leg again. When they met, the two moves were equal in power so they struggled to get the upper hand when Excadrill had missed Boldore and the Ore Pokémon managed to land one last **Rock Smash** on the Subterrene Pokémon; Excadrill was finished and so was Clay.

"Excadrill in unable to battle! Boldore wins and the winner of the Driftveil City Gym is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced and his friends in the stands had cheered for yet another match that Ash delivers the best. Meanwhile, Ash was rubbing against Boldore who loved the touch after such a battle; then Ash saw Clay standing next to him.

"That was a very good match there Ash. Here is your prize and proof that you have won at my Gym." Clay said with a badge in hand, it was shaped like a vertical piece of earth, the top half of which had been cracked and sled out of place, resembling the result of an earthquake.

Ash just accepted it and placed the badge the fifth slot from the left in his badge case. "If you are looking for your sixth gym battle, then I suggest Mistralton City. The gym leader there is very popular and a lot of Unova trainers go there for their gym badge."

Ash nodded, "Thank you Clay. I had a good gym battle as well." Ash then returned Boldore to his Pokéball for a good rest. Then the trainer left the field without a second glance at Clay and neither did any of his friends who rushed to greet and congratulate him on his victory. They didn't want to stay around for another long trip errand from the tough mine boss again.

XXXXX

It was just another day since Ash finally had his Gym Battle at Driftveil City and now they were on their way to Mistralton City on Clay's recommendation. Right now, they were walking through a field talking about all sorts of stuff centering on Pokémon until the nice scenery was disturbed by,

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he saw his best buddy shrivel up like a raisin. He then noticed that, on Pikachu's back, was a very small Pokémon with four legs tipped with blue, conical feet. Its ovoid body was completely covered in yellow fur, with notable tufts sticking out on each side of its face, just over each eye, and its lower back. Joltik has four blue eyes. The two larger eyes were set relatively far apart on its face, containing black pupils. The two smaller simple eye were situated between the first pair, slightly higher up on its face. The Pokémon had mandibles point downward and reside at the bottom of its face, where they closely resemble tufts of hair. Very similar to the small Electric type at the Nimbasa Town Battle Tournament but Ash never go the chance to scan it while watching Georgia's Beartic and now he did,

**{Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch.}**

"If you think that sucking on my best friend is going to feed you for a few months, then you will have to think again." Ash said to the Attaching Pokémon who could have been afraid if it wasn't full on Pikachu's electrical energy.

"Hold on Ash!" Erina spoke up and get his attention, "The Pokédex said that Joltik have to fee don other's electric power so maybe this one got lost and couldn't find any other food source than Pikachu?" Lately, Erina had been improving on her shyness and clumsiness with the help of Iris who wanted to help Erina become her own person.

Ash couldn't argue with a girl like that so he reluctant released the Joltik, "Fine but if you want to protect it, then you will have to catch this Joltik." Erina let up that Ash was letting her catch her second Pokémon and her first since joining the gang. And yet before Erina and her Axew could start, the Joltik ran off since Ash's intimidation actually did have an effect on the Attaching Pokémon after all.

But before Erina could try to purse, a couple more Joltik had attached themselves to Emolga's and Stunfisk's Pokéballs when their trainers tried to have them help Pikachu out. That was more than any of them can take so the gang hurried to find a nearby Pokémon center; they were in luck as they didn't need to walk far to find one.

Not much later, Nurse Joy returned with all three electric Pokémon fully charged without the interference of anymore Joltik this time. Still, after hearing about this story, Nurse Joy was worried. "Joltik and Galvantula all live in the nearby Chargestone Caverns so there is no reason they are this far from their favorite rocks to feed on."

"It is like the Joltik are leaving their favorite place in order to find new sources of food other than the Galvantula." Cilan said with Erina fawning over how 'brilliant he is'. But before anyone else could say a word,

"Out of my way. Out of my way. Out of my way. Out of my way!" That a familiar voice alright and this also was very familiar: Ash being launched by that someone into a nearby fountain.

Erina started to panic while Iris and Cilan had sighed in disbelief and so did Ash while still in the fountain.

"You really should work on that Bianca." Ash said as he helped himself out while the trainer in question tried to apologize until she noticed Erina. They then started to introduce themselves since they had missed each other in Nimbasa City. At least, Erina had gotten another friend since the two girls have very similar interests like Pokémon, fashion and boys as well as goals like being great Pokémon trainers; it was like they were all distant sisters.

Still, Bianca remembered why she was in such a hurry: her watch had died and lost all power. But before Nurse Joy could recharge it, there was a blackout in the Pokémon Center which was believed to be linked to the Galvantula outside. They really are living outside the caverns.

Ash and the gang was determined to get to the bottom of this once the coast was clear. Bianca assured them that they had no problems since she had her Minccino, she revealed to have taught him Thunderbolt which will make the Galvantula lose interest in the other Pokémon's electricity. Instead, the hordes that appeared had taken both Pokémon due to Pikachu accidentally losing his guard and that he couldn't do anything without bringing more company and trouble to the mess as it is.

Bianca tried to run off in purse of her Minccino and nearly fell off a cliff-side in the process. Ash tried to keep everyone together until they found the stolen Pokémon with the Joltik trying to fee don their electrical energy but not before fleeing after seeing the humans come in their way; Minccino was able to recharge Pikachu with his **Thunderbolt** after all. While the trainers try to find out where they were, at the Chargestone Caverns where this whole mess had started.

There, the gang saw that there were machines at the caverns, driving the Joltik away! That was what had caused this entire incident and Ash was not going to let this keep at it and neither were his friends. But while they knew what had caused this, they soon got their answer to who was doing it and it was none other than,

"Team Plasma!" Iris and Erina proclaimed as they recognized those uniforms from the saboteurs at Milos Island.

"So it's is you. Here to stop us from our noble goal." One of the spoke in a self-righteous tone that not one trainer could stand a bit.

"What makes you think that destroying the home of these Pokémon is noble!?" Bianca yelled with Erina and Iris backing her up.

"It is not something that kids like you who are no different than slavers will ever understand. Now be good kiddies and run back to your momma who never listen to such villains like you!" Another one of Team Plasma yelled back but as a result, they never saw that Ash was simply walking pass them in order to cause their machines to short circuit and explode!

"Dammn you Ketchum! You have interfered for the last time!" A third of them yelled as he now knew who they were dealing with based on reports from the other agents who have failed at their orders because of a young man and his Pikachu.

"Simisear!"

"Swoobat!"

"Purrloin!"

"Sawk!"

"Watchog!"

All of these Pokémon were summoned by the grunts to battle the gang. Ash commanded his Pikachu, Bianca used her Pignite and Cilan took out his Dwebble while Erina and Iris ran off to get help. The fighting had been brutal to say the least and not to get into the gory details with the grunts having the advantage in numbers until aid came in the form of angry Joltik and Galvantula who recognized Team Plasma as the ones that were destroying their home, forcing them to harass other Pokémon and people for food.

Yet Team Plasma was not going down without a fight after they realized that their plans were ruined. This time however,

"If you want to keep fighting, then she is joining us too, come on out!" Iris threw a Pokéball and out came a Pokémon that only Ash and the gang recognized, the least could be said for the trainers and Pokémon native to Unova and especially Team Plasma.

Iris smirked along with her new Pokémon because the time for training was finally over and battle was the thing for this Pokémon now. She could just remember back on Milos Island, where something amazing had happened.

_Flashback Begins._

_ It was back then, when Snorunt had stolen the Dawn Stone from Ash's backpack since she felt worthless during the fight against Tornadus and Thundurus and wanted to become the best she could be. Once she was found by Ash and Iris after Snorunt had took the stone, she was another Pokémon entirely and instead was a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. She wore a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Her body lacked feet and she floated in the air. Her arms were connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands consist of three small fingers. Her head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Her head also had several holes on it, resembling a mask. Finally, through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen; she also has a mouth below this "mask"._

_ Ash had scanned her with his Pokédex to be a,_

_**{Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.}**_

_ Iris kneed down to the newly evolved Froslass who was amazed that she had turned into something like this once she touched that Dawn Stone Ash always shown her. "Is this was what you wanted to do?" Iris asked tenderly in which Froslass nodded, thinking that Iris was going to regret her because she had to run off after stealing something from Ash. "Ash had always said that a good trainer is to fully understand his Pokémon and including their own opinions. If you are happy with your new form then I will lower myself to try and make you feel bad about it."_

_ Froslass sparked in delight and hugged Iris back, only tighter in her joy. Iris herself felt like she was starting to become the great role model and trainer that Ash happened to become once they met for the first time._

_ Flashback Ends!_

Now the grunts were looking at the Froslass and her trainer with lustful eyes which Ash had noticed, it sent him over the edge and he sent out all his Pokémon to fight a lot more seriously. That only caused the grunts to turn to more desperate deeds in order to gain an advantage which included one of them to leave his Pokémon at the mercy of the gang's Pokémon in order to ambush Iris and Erina to be used as hostages; that went up in smoke when Ash saw through it anyways.

Another Example is when three of them tried to take on Erina who wasn't ready for Pokémon battle and see even was unable to protect herself either. Ash was about to defend her but then Cilan's Dwebble got in the way and only survived since all three of them were at the same time which triggered his Sturdy Ability. But this also triggered something else to happen when Dwebble still hold his ground at the face of his overwhelming and outnumbering foes; he just started to glow blue and begun to grow.

"He is evolving!" Cilan said in awe and bewilderment as Dwebble glowed blue and grew in size. When the light faded, there was an orange Pokémon resembling an insect or crustacean. Its most distinguishing feature was to be its enormous shell, which resembles a cut-away block of sediment with multiple layers and strata visible. The tips of its pincers and six feet were dark gray. Finally, it had two glaring yellow eyes in the shape as those of Dwebble.

Ash and Bianca scanned it with their Pokédex,

**{Crustle, the Stone Home Pokémon and the evolved form of Dwebble. With its powerful legs, Crustle can travel great distances while carrying a heavy stone on its back.} **But before Cilan can say another word, the newly evolved Crustle had launched rocks into the air against this foes and also launched a massive rock embedded with rock type energy; Ash told everyone that was a move called **Rock Wrecker**.

All this had allowed the grunts' Pokémon to be defeated and caused the criminal trainers themselves to flee from the Chargestone Caverns and away from the Electric and Bug types who were happy to have their home back while the humans were cleaning out the machines. Now it was time for the gang to get back on the road but not without a certain something that had been too 'attached' to one of them to allow that same trainer to just leave.

It was the same Joltik that was first found on Pikachu that had started this whole mess! It seemed to want to battle someone more of his level and that someone had to be Erina who can officially battle against a wild Pokémon with one already on hand! Ash convinced her to try it out,

"Axew! Use **Leer**!" Erina made the first move and her Axew managed to lower the Joltik's defenses but the Attaching Pokémon was not out of it yet. It tried to hit Axew with a streak of electricity that it had feed on before but Erina learned from Ash that all Dragon types are immune from Electric attacks as well as Fire, Grass and Water. "Now use **Duel Chop** and then use **Slash**!" Axew obeyed through and through which landed a lot of damage since Leer had decrease Joltik's defenses.

Still, the little Pokémon wasn't out yet and had launched a web made of electrified webbing, hoping to land damage and immobilize Axew. "Use **Dragon Rage**!" Erina wisely used a move that didn't depend on the mobility of the user who had been successfully caught by the move that Ash labeled as **Electroweb**. Finally, Joltik couldn't keep standing any longer and fainted from the many hits even after trapping Erina's Axew with the **Electroweb** that had cancelled out when the Attaching Pokémon fainted.

"Pokéball, go!" Erina threw her spare ball to catch Joltik after the ball dinged for a few seconds. "Yeah! I caught my first Pokémon!" Everyone just smiled at how Erina was so excited on the day that she had caught a Pokémon for the first time since she decided to join Ash and the gang.

XXXXX

Now, the gang were still at the caves, resting after that run in with Team Plasma again who were getting more and more vicious and they now can't back up their 'noble' goal. So now, Juniper was with Bianca.

"So you want to undergo a trade evolution Bianca?" She asked and the said trainer nodded,

"Ash and the gang told me that I can evolve my Shelmet if I do it with a Karrablast and I was told that you have one in your team." Bianca said and Juniper just smiled at that and then motioned Bianca to come with her. Ash and the gang decided to have a look-see for themselves and saw that, in Juniper's tent, was a large machine that had a huge screen along with two tubes that were big enough to fit in Pokéballs.

"Is this?" Bianca started to say and Juniper filled her out,

"Yes. This is the Pokémon exchange machine where we can successfully trade Pokémon between the ownership of two trainers and with this, we can cause both Shelmet and Karrablast to evolve." Juniper explained and now Bianca just couldn't wait any longer; she wanted to have that happen. Yet Fate had other plans,

The machine suddenly undergone a discharge so that it couldn't function right and if Juniper or any of her assistants tried to use it, the machine will just explode instead. One of the assistants reported that the discharge was coming from one of the nearby caves and it wasn't the Joltik or Galvantula like before.

When they went into the tunnel pointed out by the assistant, they came across a horde of Pokémon going on a rampage. It scared Iris into hiding behind Ash, Erina behind Cilan and Bianca behind Jupiter. "What are these Pokémon!?" Bianca asked in freight at these local Pokémon from within the caverns.

They resembled two interlocking gears with six teeth each. The teeth of the gears were a light gray, with a darker central region. Each gear had a white "X" in place of its left eye, while their right eyes had a black pupil and white sclera. They have round turquoise noses and small mouths.

Ash and Bianca scanned it with their Pokédex,

**{Klink, the Gear Pokémon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies.}**

They were definitely causing trouble but Ash wondered why they all seemed to be ignoring the humans in the mine, they looked like they were panicking over something. Ash went deeper and deeper into this tunnel while following a strange sound that only got louder in his direction until it became indefinitely clear. That was when,

"So that is what was causing all this." Ash said while looking at this peculiar Pokémon that seemed to be in pain and was screeching to the other Klink that caused them to create mayhem. It resembled four interlocking gears, with six teeth on the smaller two gears and eight teeth on the larger gear. The fourth gear was on its lower side, and is red-topped with a thin, spiked rim below it. The teeth of the smaller gears were a light gray, while their central regions were much darker. The teeth of the larger gear were a medium gray and its central region was darker. The left eye of the smaller gear was a white "X", while its right eye also had a black pupil and a white sclera. It also had a round green nose and a small mouth. The largest gear appeared to have a face with a black square for its left eye, a black circle for its right eye, and a sharply angled white frown.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Klinklang, the Gear Pokémon and the final evolved form of Klink. Klinklang uses its spikes to fire charged energy into its environment, using its red core as an energy tank.}**

Ash noticed that this Pokémon seemed to be in pain and the gears that make up its body just won't turn; that can be very painful for any Steel type Pokémon. Ash then motioned towards the Pokémon until the Klinklang saw him coming and fired a **Thunderbolt** at the trainer!

"Ash!" Juniper yelled out to Ash and wondered why none of his friends were worried with the exception of Erina who was held back by Cilan with a look that spelled out, 'It is all fine.' And it was since Klinklang had to stop the attack since it is still in pain.

"You are hurt and you have got to stop moving since that is the one thing that is making it worse." Ash seemed to have ignored the **Thunderbolt** and got even closer to Klinklang only to see something shining near one of the gears. Ash reached his hand towards the spot and pulled out a fountain pen!

Then Klinklang was able to move its gears again and the pain lifted! The Gear Pokémon then was able to float from on top that rock and join the group of Klink. Meanwhile, Juniper was in shock on how Ash was able to withstand that electric type attack and actually discover the source of the problem. "H-how?" Juniper sure wasn't aware about this even when she heard that Ash had faced against one of the Legendary Pokémon native to here once he firstly embarked in Unova's ports.

"I was surprised by that too but Ash had been hit by his Pikachu's electric attacks for so long that only Pikachu's electric attacks can actually hurt him. And his Pikachu was able to hurt Alder's Bouffalant." Cilan explained with Iris and Erina nodding while Juniper and her crew were still in disbelief that a trainer can have such an immunity to electric attacks that strong.

Since that Klinklang was in pain, the Klink will stop making the discharge that was preventing the exchange evolution machine from working. Bianca was now running on walls to see the whole process in action while Ash was at the peak of excitement himself to see an evolution that actually required a certain Pokémon to trade with in order to evolve. Once they were back at the camp, Juniper and Bianca gave their Pokémon to the machine and it switched out the two Pokémon.

Since they were still in their Pokéballs, the evolution has yet to happen. They used the same open field in order to release their Pokémon which both glowed and transformed drastically until they were the Accelgor the gang had met in Driftveil City and the Escavalier from Ash's Pokédex.

"Hey why not a battle to see how well they can fight in their new forms!?" Bianca asked after reviewing her Pokémon to know **Peck**, **Take Down**, **Fury Attack**, **Iron Defense**, and **Quick Guard**.

"Gengar! We need you!" "Pika~!" Ash and Pikachu said as the former released his Shadow Pokémon for everyone to see; Iris and Cilan recognized the strong Ghost and Poison type that Ash used at the Battle Club, in his second match with Trip. Still, with everyone in marvel at the spooky ghostly imp like Pokémon, Cilan had his own surprise for everyone but Ash.

"Sneasel! It is your time to shine!" Cilan proclaimed as he took out his sixth Pokéball and out came a bipedal Pokémon that resembled both cats and weasels. It was primarily peach in color with three bright yellow feathers for its tail and a single and shorter one on its left ear. On its forehead and chest were light blue, oval markings. It had red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. Finally, its feet and hands had two large, retractable claws each.

Juniper, Iris, Erina and Bianca were all in awe at the cute Pokémon that had a very serious and malicious look on its face but it did nod at Ash's Gengar like the two were respectful partners. Ash noticed that and said, "Why not you do the honors this time Bianca?"

The said trainer nodded and took out her Pokédex; after tumbling a little, she used it to scan the Pokémon but she didn't count on the picture to scan a more bluish black tone on this Pokémon with yellow oval markings and red feathers. The Pokédex read,

**{Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack.} **

Everyone then noticed that this Pokémon was more native to Johto which will explain why no one other than Ash and his Pokémon recognized it. "So why does this one have a different coloring?" Iris asked without noticing that Sneasel was flinching at every word until, "Still it looks cuter and stronger than the one in the Pokédex." Sneasel then turned to Ash and smiled; like it too approves about its former trainer's choice of a human mate in its eyes.

"Battle begin!" Iris announced so Ash decided to give the first move,

"Gengar! Let's begin with **Shadow Ball**!" Ash proclaimed and his Shadow Pokémon fired a ball of ghostly energy at the two bug types.

"Sneasel, time for our first battle together! Use **Ice Beam** at their base!" Cilan commanded and Sneasel carried it out as well. Yet when it was the girl's turn, things didn't turn out very well for Bianca because like with Shelmet, Escavalier didn't listen to her. Juniper had to command Accelgor to use **Substitute** in order to protect the Cavalry Pokémon from the attacks.

Then everyone saw that Accelgor was getting tired and that made Juniper sigh, "Unfortunately, **Substitute** causes the user to use up half their health so they get tired easily." Ash then had a look on his face, a sadist one at that.

"Pity since I was hoping never to use this in our match. Gengar!" The Shadow Pokémon then gave Ash his undivided attention, "**Shadow Beam**!" Gengar, at first, did nothing until he took on a creepily wide smirk before charging up a **Hyper Beam** but mixing in with the energy of a **Shadow Ball** so that it will harm even another Ghost Pokémon.

"Escavalier! Defend Accelgor!" Bianca knew that even a move like that will still be ineffective against a steel type like Escavalier; the Cavalry Pokémon realized that it was no use trying to do things its own way it decided to listen to Bianca to see where it can go under her commands. But Ash still sighed deeply before taking in his sadist smile again.

"Don't think that I fight like that Bianca. Gengar, continue charging while using **Lock On **onto Accelgor!" Ash commanded his Pokémon to take careful aim at The Shell Out Pokémon and before Juniper can give another move, it was too late. Gengar sent out that beam of normal and ghost type energy that moved around Escavalier and hit Accelgor anyways! That same attack also caused an explosion that dealt damage to Escavalier while Accelgor just lied there, defeated.

"What!? How did that happen!?" Bianca was alarmed by the shocking turn of events and Juniper took in another sigh since her own Pokémon was done for the count.

"**Lock On **is a move that ensures a Pokémon will always hit their targets, no matter how fast the target is moving or what the target is hiding behind." Ash nodded at every word and Bianca became fearful since she was the only one left to fight the two boys who hadn't lost a Pokémon. 'I just can't imagine on just how Ash does teaches these moves to his Pokémon.' Juniper had deeply thought to herself.

"Don't daydream Bianca!" Ash shouted out to the said trainer, 'My Gengar can't move while recharging!" Bianca realized that the boys were giving her a much more fair shot at this match so she took a charge.

"Use **Peck**!" Escavalier fearless charged in Gengar, landing at a suitable amount of damage. "Now **Fury Attack** on Sneasel!" Bianca was on a rampage now that her Pokémon was listening to her as the Cavalry Pokémon attacked the Sharp Claw Pokémon endlessly.

"Now Sneasel, **Ice Beam**!" Cilan decided to make a counter attack but Bianca was not to be stopped so easily.

"**Quick Guard**!" Escavalier created a red outline that deflected the Ice Beam.

"**Shadow Claw**!" Cilan commanded and the Ice and Dark type launched a claw made from ghostly shadows.

"**Iron Defense** and then **Fury Attack** again!" Bianca commanded and Escavalier glowed metallically and took the attack with minimal damage.

Ash and Gengar were enjoying this for sure. "That is what I am talking about Bianca!" The said trainer blushed but couldn't afford to get her guard done when she got herself in sync with her new Pokémon that was trying to attack Sneasel who tried to fight back and dodge at the same time with much difficultly. "But now it is our turn! Use **Shadow Ball**!"

Gengar then launched a ball of ghostly energy at Escavalier which made Bianca to panic as she nearly forgot about Ash's Pokémon still in the match. "Try **Quick Guard**!" Escavalier nearly lost focus too and just barely defended itself from that attack but it was not to be,

"**Shadow Punch**!" Gengar launched a shadowy fist that landing a terrible amount of damage on the Bug and Steel type, knocking it out for good and ending the match. Bianca felt like she let her Pokémon down again and especially after she managed to form a team with it but Juniper and Ash were able to brighten her spirits when they healed Escavalier who, instead of regretting her, was trying to apologize for its defeat. Bianca just hugged the Cavalry Pokémon and welcomed it into her team for good.

Still, there was that questions that ran through everyone's mind: Where did Cilan get a Sneasel that was familiar with Ash's Gengar? Why it is a different color from the Pokédex? Why didn't anyone else get told about this until today?

After the match and as Ash explained everything else, Cilan was reflecting on his own point of view on it. He could remember like it was yesterday that after Ash had finally challenged Clay to a Gym Battle.

_Flashback Begins!_

_ "Cilan?" The said trainer turned to see Ash with a Pokéball in his hand,_

_ "Hello Ash, did you catch any other Pokémon already? Which one did you send to Professor Juniper's lab?" Cilan said in a cheery tone but then noticed that Ash didn't return it,_

_ "No I didn't catch this Pokémon, I received through a trade and I have decided to give it to you." Ash said in a serious tone as he handed over the Pokémon to Cilan who took it; he then opened the ball to reveal a different colored Sneasel who looked around and then back to Cilan as her new trainer._

_ "What is this Pokémon?" Cilan asked as he noticed that this Pokémon gave off a chilly presence that is shared with ever Ice type Pokémon._

_ "She is a very special Sneasel as she is a Shiny Pokémon. They are very rare and they have a different color coding from the regular Pokémon of the same species." Ash explained as he and Pikachu remembered that in Johto, they had a run in with a Shiny Pokémon as well; they ever caught it to add to the Ash's large grouping of them._

_ "And you are giving her to me? Why?" Cilan wanted to know and flinched at the look of disappointment from Ash,_

_ "That should be a rhetorical question, coming from a Pokémon Connoisseur. You are to be trained to be knowledgeable in all types of Pokémon in case a trainer comes to you asking about a type other than Grass." Ash answered and Cilan realized that he was a little foolish for asking such a question. He then noticed on how well behaved this Sneasel was and yet still affectionate towards him._

_ "Very well Ash. I will take care of Sneasel in the best way I can." Ash nodded before adding something even more important,_

_ "Thank you Cilan and all I have to ask of you is to keep it a secret from the others for the time being." Ash said and Cilan was shocked to hear such a thing. "Before you ask, I need to make sure that Sneasel will be more comfortable being trained by a single human rather than having a group look at her from the ground up. She had a terrible time that all Shiny Pokémon share in the wild; being hunted down like escaped convicts and sold for money on their status as Shiny Pokémon. She wants to be here and it is our job to make sure that she feels welcome and at home with us."_

_ Cilan nodded the whole way and looked onto Sneasel who didn't even give off the aura of sadness, not to Ash's words. The Pokémon Connoisseur just knew on the trouble that will come once the day comes and he will have to show his friends that he was given a new Pokémon._

_ Flashback Ends!_

Cilan had to cut his reflecting short when he and the others heard this from one of the assistants, "Professor! There is someone who just emerged from one of the tunnels and he looks like he is in trouble! We have just placed him in one of our tents!" Juniper gasped and hurried to see who it was and so did the other trainers before,

"Papa?" Juniper said as she recognized the man.

"PAPA!?"

XXXXX

Everyone was still not understand this turn of events as to this man emerged from the ruins, starving and lost. Even more strange was that Professor Juniper addressed their man as her father.

"So why are you here Papa?" Juniper asked after seeing the man eat to his stomach's limit in the food that was going to last the entire week for the crew.

"Why I am here to investigate and explore some ruins I heard where around here. But I got lost in the Chargestone Caverns." Cedric Said while alighting which only made Juniper sigh,

"You should be more careful next papa and besides, Ash has a question for you." Juniper said and Ash stepped forward with the pen in hand which Cedric had noticed,

"Hey that is my pen, how did you find it?" Cedric wanted to know and Ash decided to be blunt,

"Your pen was dislodged in the gears of Klinklang which was causing the Klink to interfere with your daughter's work Mr. Juniper." Cedric just laughed as he accepted the pen before raising from his seat.

"You are going already papa?" Juniper said in surprised and he nodded,

"I am afraid so. I can't waste any more time, I need to get to the ruins that I have been told off. I even got a lead on where the Hero contacted Zekrom." When Cedric said that so casually, he noticed that everyone had grew quiet for some reason, "Are you that shocked?" He had said in theory but instead everyone just shook their heads,

"Papa, there is something that Ash has and you need to see. Go right ahead." Juniper said after turning to the said trainer who took out a drawing pad from his pack and flipped to a certain page before giving it to Cedric; he just looked at it for a moment before exploding.

"What is the meaning of this drawing!?" Cedric shouted after throwing his seat back in his haste, 'How is that a young boy like you came into a drawing of Zekrom!?"

Juniper answered for both of those question, "Papa you must have messed the news that at the West ports of Unova, an unnatural thunderstorm had appeared when Professor Oak arrived with a young trainer and his mother. That trainer and his Pikachu were the closet to the core of the storm and saw Zekrom." Cedric couldn't believe that he never heard of that,

"Well this is a ground breaking incident, Zekrom had appeared to the arrival of a young boy." Cedric muttered to himself, "I better research harder into all this in order to find the answer to it all and I will begin by arriving at the ruins." This time, everyone heard him loud and clear; especially Iris who was getting excited at the possibility of an adventure in a ruin that is connected to one of the great legendary dragons of Unova.

"Oh! Can we go too?" Iris just couldn't take the suspense anymore and she had to ask the Professor Juniper Senior that question. Everyone agreed in their own way and Cedric started to say,

"I will never…" The gang flinched at being denied and yet, "…refuse such young-ins!" Everyone just fell down at such a strange habit of Cedric Juniper; his daughter just sighed,

"You never change, don't you Papa?" And so, Ash and the gang had joined Cedric as he tried to find the ruins and explore them. It took all day to get there so they had to spend the night on the way. Still they arrived at the entrance which looked like someone had dug into a cliff side and decorated the door with boulders and carved stones

After entering the ruins, they came across a stone slab with writing and a statue inside a small open space. "Aww! A dead end!" Iris proclaimed in disbelief but Cedric had something in mind,

"Maybe not. Look what is on this slab." He said and took out a notebook, he flipped the pages until he got to one with letters very similar to the ones on the slab. "Maybe this was left by the builders to tell us something."

"Well Mr. Juniper? What does it say?" Ash said as the said explorer was translating the words,

"Hmm. Turning the Venipede statue to the left…" He said and Ash noticed that Cilan was going to do so.

"Careful Cilan!" Ash told his friend who turned the statue anyways but then Cedric finished,

"…is a bad idea!" Cilan gaps as he realized on what he had done. The wall then started to lower to reveal a boulder! Everyone started to run but Ash actually stopped the boulder in its tracks! Ash then crushed the boulder with only his two bare hands, causing it to crumble into much more harmless pieces that tumble pass them towards the entrance.

"Next time, wait for the professor to be finished with his thoughts okay?" Ash asked of Cilan who just nodded in shame while Cedric was shocked at the sheer strength of Ash when it came to the boulder. This was something that explorers will definitely need in case they underestimate the traps set by the ones who built these ruins.

"Just as I thought." Cedric said as the gang turned back into the direction of where the boulder was placed, there was something there too. "Now that we have gotten rid of the boulder, we can go on." It turned out that Cedric knew that the trap was merely a cover for a passageway deeper into the ruins.

Once they continued, they came across a gorge with two bridges attached to both cliff sides. On a wall opposite to the bridges was more of the ancient text so the gang was waiting for Cedric to translate it. "Hm. Crossing the bridge on the left…" The trainers waited in suspense even though they had a suspicion that one of the bridges is a trap. "…is wrong!" Bingo!

"Then that means that the other bridge…" Erina started along with Cedric and Cilan nodded,

"Has to be it!" He finished and the two tried the second bridge but Ash wasn't taking any chances and for good reason because Cedric had not finished translating,

"…is wrong too!" Iris gasped and then heard screaming form down the raven, she saw her boyfriend hanging by his feet off the edge. Looking down, she saw that Ash was trying to keep both Cilan and Erina from falling.

"What did I tell you Cilan?" Ash said in a deadpan tone that matched Iris's expression as she and Cedric hoisted them all back up from the gorge. It turned out that Cedric had rules to adventure and the second one was 'do not assume'. Also, the bridges and the cave on the other side were all a ploy as the real passageway was to the right of the tunnel exit.

Once they entered, the explorers had come across three entrances; one was of a Darumaka, another was of a Sandile and the other was of a Golett but with no text to tell them where to go. Long story short, the first two were all traps and the Golett one was the real passageway; Cedric just knew that all along from the other ruins but kept silent for the sake of more fun.

That Golett entrance had led to a hallway with four strange coffins that were known sarcophagus, where ancient rulers were buried. But the gang ignored them to keep going on but then Ash felt like he was being watch by someone from within these coffins but he then saw nothing. What was at the end of the hallway was,

"I believe that this is a revolving door." Cedric said as they looked a door of stone slabs stacking together around a tall column. "If we push on one side, then the door will open."

"But what if it is another trap?" Erina questioned and everyone started to wonder about that too until they noticed that Ash was about to push the door open. He said,

"Even if it is a trap then what was all that trouble behind there for? To be us paranoid and jump? That is not what adventures are for." That was not to be argued with and pretty soon, the gang decided that there was nothing left to lose so they jumped Ash into pushing the door until they were able to move it; light shun through the crack witch nearly blinded the explorers,

"What is going on!?" Ash yelled, "We are underground, there shouldn't any sunlight!"

"Unless…" Cedric said as he braced to enter the light only to see a hollow room with a prefect circular opening the roof that was letting in the sunlight! "That is why it is so bright! This entire room is modeled like a volcanic crater, this must be the very place the Hero arrived in the legend!" Everyone was getting excited over the possibility that they can see Zekrom if they had arrived in the same place as the great dragon had appeared long ago.

Then they saw something right in the center of the room, giant glowing crystals that surrounded the very center. Ash and Pikachu had recognized this crystals as filled with electrical energy that were so intense that they were blue in color instead of yellow; Pikachu will have to combine all his electrical power in order to make a small bolt of that color. This is definitely proof that Zekrom had been here.

Still, that wasn't the last surprise they had gotten when they saw what was in the center of the very room. It was a large globe that was golden in color and yet has a blackish tone in the very core. Cedric called it the 'Golden Dark Stone' that was used by the Hero Of the Legend to summon Zekrom in the first place; he also theorized since this room was the hardest to get too, no doubt that the traps set around the globe at the deadliest.

As they tried to leave, someone had intercepted them. It was a Pokémon not Ash, Iris or Cilan had seen since the day Ash had accepted Trip's proclamation of challenge at the Battle Club; a Sigilyph! It was attacking them with **Psybeam** as well!

"Stop! We didn't come to steal the Golden Dark Stone!" Cilan tried to speak but Ash bashed him on the head,

"Yet we are still here Cilan and Sigilyph is going to keep it up until we actually leave the ruins! Let's run!" Ash said and the gang fled up the stairs and into the hallway with the sarcophagus which turned out to be all empty!

"Hurry! Let's duck into them and hid from Sigilyph!" Cedric shouted as he hide in one of them. Cilan ducked into one himself while Ash took in Iris into his coffin since there were only four for five explorers so Erina used the fourth one for herself. Meanwhile Sigilyph tried to find any of the intruders yet couldn't see them in the coffins. Later, the Avianoid Pokémon gave up and returned to the room with the stone.

The explorers then left the coffins only to notice that Erina and her Axew were still inside their own coffin. After playing a little but they still won't come out, Ash got a little worried and pulled the door off only to see that instead of the little girl and her Pokémon, there was a wild one inside.

When the Pokémon emerged from the coffin, it resembled a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes and four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face was prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon; finally, white and sharp fangs created a taunting smile and flamboyant patterns veiled the coffin.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon and the evolved form of Yamask. People who approach Cofagrigus are swallowed and turned into mummies. It loves to eat gold.}** Cilan didn't much appreciate that second last sentence,

"Release Erina and her Axew now!" He shouted but this Cofagrigus didn't listen to him, floating around the hallway no doubt trying to turn its victims in mummies. Ash decided to take action and released one of his Pokémon.

"Yamask, we all need you!" Ash had hoped that using a ghost type against a ghost will work. "Use **Shadow Ball**!" Ash gave a command and Yamask carried it out yet this Cofagrigus was no push over and managed to cancel it with a **Will-O-Wisp** before immobilizing Yamask with **Night Shade**. Then the Cofagrigus took advantage of the shock to use Telekinesis on both Ash and Iris as well as Pikachu which made them all helpless.

Cedric had no Pokémon so he turned to Cilan, "You must do this yourself! Save the young lady and her Axew!" Cilan had no choice so he summoned his Pansage to take this Cofagrigus by surprise with **Dig** and force the Coffin Pokémon to release its captives after having Pansage attack with **Solarbeam**. It worked and Ash and Iris were able to free Erina and her Axew from the wrappings that bind them. The trouble was that the exit was sealed so the gang couldn't escape out the same way they got in; they had to go down another doorway that was revealed to have more Cofagrigus! This took everyone by surprise and this time, the Coffin Pokémon were able to capture all but Yamask who had awoken in the racket and tried to attack the Cofagrigus in order to rescue the explorers; yet she was overwhelmed and outmatched so her attacks were thwarted and left with no more options.

That means that Yamask was now in a pickle since all of the trainers including her own were taken right before her eyes. Memories of when the Spirit Pokémon first met Ash and on how the many battles and adventures they had went on ever since; all that had triggered something the little ghost type Pokémon. She had started to glow with evolving energy!

The light had blinded and stunned the Cofagrigus until Yamask had finished glowing, turning into the Coffin Pokémon herself! With her new form and four arms, the newly evolved Cofagrigus had launched a barrage of shadow balls at the surrounding Coffin Pokémon; that had caused them to release the human trainers.

In the haste, the newly evolved Cofagrigus used Telekinesis as well, floating everyone to the hollow room and out of the crater opening as well as the ruins themselves. Then Cofagrigus had settled the explorers down to catch their breath and marvel at how they were about to be done in by the Coffin Pokémon and in the end, they were saved by one; Ash's Pokémon care must hit down in the core stronger than his friend had originally thought.

"That was so cool! Ash, your Cofagrigus really is something else!" Cedric said in excitement while the said Coffin Pokémon was not actually enjoying this type of attention; she felt like an exhibit at a freak show. Thankfully for her, Ash returned Cofagrigus back to her Pokéball so she can rest and adjust to her new form at the same time.

Right now it was time to say goodbye to Professor Juniper senior for such an exciting adventure and for being able to explore ancient ruins. Ash's friends sure have gotten rubbed on him and his love for adventure that was paralleled only by his care for his Pokémon and precious people.

"Thanks for the adventure Mr. Juniper! It was fun!" Erina seemed to be excited alright but the others were just keeping comments on dangerous it was to themselves.

"No problem young lass. It is always more fun to share an adventure with others and especially your friends." Cedric said as he left to who knows where his next adventure will be. Meanwhile, for Ash and the gang, there was someone who had been following them all Unova just to clash and Ash again but this time, it could also been when Ash can catch a new Pokémon for his ever growing team and family back home.

End of Chapter 11

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 with another chapter of JICU! School will be closing once the finals are finished in May. I hope that I will not be bothered by it since I have only another year at Nova before I will transfer into George Mason where I have no idea if I can update at all.**

** As for why I cut the episode, "Explorers of the Hero's Ruins', is because I couldn't find a way to incorporate the entire episode in the fashion I am making this story based on.**

**Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Dewott (Male), Tepig (Male), Riolu (Female), Servine (Female),** **Cofagrigus (Female), Scraggy (Male), Palpitoad (Female), Boldore (Male), Frillish (Female) and Beheeyem (Male).**

**Iris: Fraxure (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Froslass (Female), and Archeops (Female).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male)**


	12. A Prodigy Becomes a Teacher and Brother!

JICU

A Prodigy Becomes a Teacher and Brother!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon _– Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

"_Thanks for the adventure Mr. Juniper! It was fun!" Erina seemed to be excited alright but the others were just keeping comments on dangerous it was to themselves._

_ "No problem young lass. It is always more fun to share an adventure with others and especially your friends." Cedric said as he left to who knows where his next adventure will be. Meanwhile, for Ash and the gang, there was someone who had been following them all Unova just to clash with Ash again but this time, it could also been when Ash can catch a new Pokémon for his ever growing team and family back home._

You are wondering what we mean, it all started when Ash and the gang were on the road to Mistralton City. It was nice and peaceful day until something had jumped into their path, something very familiar as a desert colored dinosaur like Pokémon with black stripes on the back and around the eyes which had sunglasses in front.

"You are the Krokorok with the Sunglasses that tangled with the Ducklett Trio all the way back." Ash said and the desert dino Pokémon nodded, "And I bet you still want to brawl with Pikachu huh?"

Now that had shocked everyone on how brave or foolhardy for a better word on how Krokorok wanted to fight Ash's Pikachu. Even Erina knew the near full potential of the yellow rodent after seeing Pikachu fight Alder the Champion's Bouffalant to a draw. Yet there was no use trying to refuse since this Pokémon's devotion had caused him to chase them down every step they made until the adventure in the ruins had allowed the Desert Croc Pokémon to finally catch up.

"Fine then! Pikachu, let's do this." Ash said and the battle went under way until Krokorok tried to land some damage with **Stone Edge** so Ash had Pikachu use **Electro Ball** and then **Iron Tail** to deflect it but at that moment, the yellow rodent had let loose a little too much power and the ground beneath their feet had cracked and the pieces caused a landslide! That caused Pikachu, Krokorok and the trainers to be separate respectfully and swiftly as the land turned to mud that caused them to slip and fall very fast.

Krokorok was who knows where and the gang managed to stop their sliding in a river with Ash holding Iris in his arms purposely and Cilan accidently on top of Erina and her Axew. Meanwhile, in a nearby town, a boy was walking all by himself until he heard something scream into his direction; he turned and looked up only to have Pikachu crash into his face.

The boy was shocked to see Pikachu before started to talk his mouth off with nonsense about Pokémon like how Pikachu was a new species or how the yellow rodent was the evolved form of Zekrom. (I mean, seriously a mouse evolves into a dragon?" Meanwhile, Krokorok had gotten his bearing back and begun to look for Pikachu or at least the group of trainers that were present at the sight of the explosion,

After a long time looking, it turned to be the first thing that the Desert Croc Pokémon that wore sunglasses had found. Since now that Pokémon and group of trainers were looking for the same thing, it is only right to team up for convenience. And I mean convenient as they had found Pikachu alright but with a boy who were asking these questions once they all got into hearing range.

"Besides **Thunderbolt**, what other cool attacks can you use?" The boy started with Pikachu unable to think of a way to answer since all he says are either his entire name of the syllables of it. "**Solarbeam**? **Hydro Pump**? **Dragon Pulse**?"

Pikachu was sweating up in disbelief as even when he first Ash, the raven haired boy never talked such nonsense. But when it seemed impossible to stop this boy's ranting,

"Pikachu knows a number of moves," A voice had interrupted the duo, "It is just too long to say all in one breath." The boy turned to see Ash and the gang along with Krokorok by this side. "For example, he knows **Quick Attack** and **Iron Tail** as well as **Electro Ball**."

"Yeah! And **Grass Knot**."

"Do not forget **Volt Tackle**."

"What about his **Thunder Wave**?"

The boy was amazed at how the group had shout out other Pokémon moves that he never heard of before and then gasped when the 'wild' Pikachu raced towards Ash and snuggled on his shoulder,

"So that Pikachu belongs to you?" The boy was disappointed that he had seen a Pokémon not native to Unova and someone else had caught it first.

"Pikachu is one of strongest Pokémon and my very first. We are partners and best friends." Ash clarified as he walked down to where the boy was. "Thank you for finding him and my name is Ash Ketchum from the Kanto Region." The others soon followed after,

"My name is Iris and I am this huge hunk's girl." Iris said as she grasped Ash's arms with a dreamily look on her face; to here, feeling her boyfriend's muscles never got old.

"My name is Cilan and I am a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan bowed as he introduced himself.

"And I am Erina, this is my Axew." The little girl said with her Pokémon chirping in greeting. Now it was time for the boy to introduce himself while he was poking his forefingers in nervousness since he felt bad about talking to someone else's own Pokémon.

"…Um…uh…My name is Mick." The boy said but Ash knew that there was something more to this than that. "Um…CAN I PLEASE BORROW YOUR PIKACHU!?" That was so loud that the sheer volume of the voice was enough to blow the grass into the air from their roots.

"Mick, there is no Pokémon borrowing. You are too young to go on a journey anyways." Ash said and his friends nodded. "But if you want to learn about Pokémon then I can never refuse that."

Mick beamed at that last sentence and Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder before jumping onto his while rubbing against his cheek in affection. Now, it was time to start the lessons and to do that was to pair Mick up with Pikachu against Ash who was paired up Krokorok. Mick wanted to have the first move,

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt**!" Mick commanded but instead, Pikachu looked worried until Ash nodded while Mick wanted to make sure that he was speaking the right moves. Pkachu unleashed a surge of lightning that covered Korkorok but caused no damage! Mick was baffled,

"Here is your first lesson, Mick. When you having a Pokémon battle, you must be well aware about the relationships between a Pokémon typing and the typing move used on them." Ash said so Mick listened, "What you saw was natural as Ground types like Krokorok, on default, are immune to electric attacks like **Thunderbolt**. Going in reverse, ground type attacks are the only move type to deal super effective damage against Electric type Pokémon like Pikachu."

"Oh!" Mick yelled in realization, "T-then use **Iron Tail**!" Pikachu didn't hesitate this time and charged with his tail glowing with energy.

"Now it is our turn, Krokorok use **Stone Edge**!" Ash then commanded while remembering those times where he usually paired off his other Pokémon with Pikachu in order to help the yellow rodent gain experience when it came to other Pokémon typing. As usual, Pikachu used his Iron Tail on the edges stones, "Use **Dig**!"

"Oh no. Now I can't see where Krokorok is." Mick mumbled as he witnessed the ground and dark type burrow through the dirt and out of sight. That is until Krokorok emerged and hit Pikachu square on the belly! "NO!" Mick couldn't believe that he let his guard down ad Pikachu got hurt because of that until he noticed that the yellow rodent didn't have as much as a scratch on him.

"Your second lesson Mick." Ash then spoke up, "It is true that type relationships are important in a Pokémon battle but don't try to use that knowledge and act like a future teller because half of Pokémon training is to help your Pokémon face their weaknesses rather just try to give up even before the match begins. My Pikachu had a weakness to Ground type attacks but we both trained so well that ground type attacks done by wild Pokémon can't harm him that much."

"It is true." Mick then turned to Ash's friend who had been nodding to everyone word he said, "We all saw just how powerful Ash's Pikachu really was during that battle between him and Alder's Bouffalant who was a Champion level Pokémon." Cilan explained and Mick was shocked about just how powerful the Pikachu he meant really was.

"That will do for now." Ash's voice then knocked Mick out of his stupor, "We should get going because I need to get to Mistralton City for my next Gym Battle." Ash's friend nodded and Pikachu returned to his favorite place on his trainer's shoulder.

"Wait!" Mick yelled out to them again so the gang stopped to hear him out, "I still need Pikachu! I need to show Sean and Glenn that I can be a good trainer!"

"Fool!" Ash then screamed at the top of his voice that scared Mick and Erina since they were the youngest present while Iris and Cilan flinched; they may have seen Ash lose his temper but it still doesn't sound good to their ears. "It sounds more like you want to show off a bunch of bullies and make them feel like you do. Pokémon are never that mistreated on my watch!"

"Please! I just want to show them that their view on Pokémon battles are wrong!" Mick could have run while brawling like most boys his age that Ash had ever met but not him. "They say that winning is all that matters! I want to tell them that they are wrong!" Mick tried to say that will full conviction, with the fear that Ash will still reject him.

Instead, "There it is." Ash said with a smile, "I knew that it was in there somewhere, good job bringing it out." Ash said as he rubbed Mick on the head who was too flustered to even say a word back. Ash then told his gang that unless they solve this little problem of Mick's, they can't leave.

Mick showed them to where this 'Sean' and 'Glenn' usually hang out: a local basketball court. There two boys were having an unofficial Pokémon between a Patrat and a Blitzle. One of them wire a undershirt, red shorts and a bandana while the other had more classy look. The former didn't seem to appreciate the efforts of the latter to dodge Patrat's **Tackle** attack one bit.

"Hey! You can't do that!" The former just walked over to the latter with an angry look on his face,

"But if I didn't then I would have lost the fight." The second boy said in defense but that boy wasn't taking it no better than an excuse.

"So what? Winning is all that matters in a Pokémon battle and everything else doesn't! I don't someone like you to be my partner if you don't follow my rules!" That same boy was about the hit the second one when he felt like he couldn't move his arm.

"Is that so? Says the boy who is too young to have Pokémon in the first place." Ash was not having any mercy for these kid.

"Zip it! My name is Glenn and I am the champion of this parts!" The boy introduced himself which meant that the more classy kid was Sean.

"Then why don't you prove that by showing your Pokémon?" Ash said but Glenn didn't do a thing so that meant all that was just talk from an arrogant kid. They then explained that they didn't want to wait until they were ten and become trainers so they had bean 'borrowing Pokémon' from Sean's father but Glenn will always try to win but forcing Sean to it on purpose.

Glenn then saw that Mick was with Ash so the cocky boy challenged Mick to a double battle while each were using two Pokémon. Mick was worried since all he ever had was Pikachu who had joined him again until Krokorok wanted to get in on the action as well.

Meanwhile, Ash was wondering what Pokémon that was standing next to the Scolipede that was revealed to be the ones that Sean had borrowed from his father, it seemed to be a bulky, blue, bipedal toad-like Pokémon. Its underside and the speaker-like bumps were to be found on various parts of its body are cyan with black edges around the belly. Its hands and feet had three bulbous digits. Additionally, it had red eyes, cyan adornments on its legs, and a long tongue. Ash scanned it with his Pokédex to be a,

**{Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Palpitoad. By vibrating the bumps on its fists, Seismitoad increases its power, pulverizing a boulder with a single punch.}**

"The battle between Glenn and Mick, the local boys of this town, will now get under way!" Cilan said as a proctor. "Battle, begin!"

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on Scolipede!" Mick made the first move and Pikachu launched a surge of lighting at the Metapede Pokémon.

"Now it is my turn to attack punk." Glenn said but before he could issue a commanded, Sean took over while having Seismitoad block it. Mick then realized that Seismitoad must be a ground type Pokémon like Krokorok. "I don't need tactics like those! Use **Sludge Bomb** Scolipede! Seismitoad, use **Drain Punch** on Krokorok!"

"But I already told you that you must leave Pikachu to Seismitoad." Sean tried to reason with Glenn but they started to argue instead which was Mick's moment,

"**Electro Ball** Pikachu! Krokorok, use **Bite**!" The two Pokémon obeyed without question and Pikachu's **Electro Ball** had canceled the **Sludge Bomb** without any effort! Meanwhile, Krokorok was able to stop the **Drain Punch** with **Bite **before launching the Vibration Pokémon into the electroshocked Scolipede.

"That is it. Both Pokémon are unable to battle so the winner is Mick!" Cilan announced which caused the said trainer to jump in victory but this moment was interrupted when Glenn blew his top,

"I've lost!? I can't! I am the champion in this town!" Ash just shook his head at the sight of an eight year old kid speaking such rubbish.

"You have lost fair in square for antagonizing your friend who was trying to help you realize that winning is only the result of a match not the entire thing. Mick actually did some strategy which allowed him to win." Ash said, "You better be a little more patient if you really want to be a Pokémon trainer."

"I don't want too and why should I listen to someone who loses all the time?!" Glenn said much to the shock of everyone,

"Because I have no reason to try and talk to some as arrogant as you. That is not what a trainer does." Ash then turned to Sean, "You better return this Pokémon because they don't deserves to follow someone like him." Sean nodded which drove Glenn over the edge,

"Whose side are you on!?" Sean then stood up to Glenn,

"I am on the side that knows better than you, someone who wanted to stork his own ego by forcing others to lose. I want to be a real trainer, to learn about Pokémon instead of how to win at every match. I am sticking with Mick on this one."

Genn then saw everyone scowl at him for his behavior towards Pokémon today so he just dropped to the ground while muttering in his shallow tears, "Fine. Do what you want." Ash and the gang watched on how Glenn's parents dragged him off the spot for trying to have Pokémon battles while too young. Meanwhile, Krokorok both fought against Pikachu and aside the yellow rodent so he decided to join Ash as it felt good to fight with someone rather than against them for a change to the wild Pokémon.

Much Later, "You want to go with us?" Ash asked as Mick stood there with a belt where Pokéballs can be attached and a back filled with his stuff.

"Yes. I have convinced my parents that learning about Pokémon early can help me be ready for being an actual trainer…and an actual person." Mick said until he mumbled that last one,

"I never believe in a 'no actual' person Mick. Humans are not perfect, we make mistakes." Ash said and Mick just stood there, waiting for his answer. Then Ash smiled as brightly as the sunset that faced the back of his head, "Besides I always wanted a brother." That was short but Mick loved the sound of it, turning teary eyed and hugged Ash while brawling out his bottled emotions. This is one way to bring a day to end and start something to last for years to come.

XXXXX

Ever since Mick had joined Ash on his journeys, the two had hit it off like distant brothers due to their love for Pokémon and willing to learn. And speaking of which, Ash had already started to teach Mick on the basics about Pokémon such as type relationships and move sets.

Right now, it was lunch time and Ash had shown every single Pokémon on hand to Mick. The boy practically wanted to talk to every single one there was. Luckily for him, most of the Pokémon had actually accepted Mick's presence while the others were just minding their own business while eating their food.

It was very peaceful and uneventful; nothing seemed to be able to ruin this quiet moment to relax. That is until the ground started to rumble, like a stampede was coming. They weren't any far from wrong when, over the horizon, a horde of wild Pokémon were charging towards them!

And not just any Pokémon, there were "Bouffalant!" Iris yelled as the rest of the gang tried to move their things out of the way. Yet that didn't stop the Bouffalant from separating in order to purse them. When they did, the Bouffalant had caused the gang to scatter in the wind!

Iris and Erina had landed far off with the latter's Axew and Ash's Dewott, Tepig and Servine along with them. Ash had managed to return over half of his Pokémon back to their balls but the others were too far apart to do the same. The girls had tried to find their way back to the others until they saw something rather appealing; Nurse Joy and an Audino, both wearing Afros!

"Hello! You do know that it is dangerous here in the Bouffalant's territory?" Nurse Joy said and the girls then realized that they had to find the others and soon before they get into deeper trouble with the Bouffalant who are angry that strangers have wandered into their territory so casually. "Now wear these." Nurse Joy then took out spare Afros of different colors from her Audino's pack.

At first they were reluctant, especially Servine, but when a Bouffalant was charging at them, Nurse Joy forced it on the Grass Snake Pokémon's head which convinced the Bash Buffalo Pokémon not to attack them. This really convinced them to wear the accessory for their safety while Servine allowed Dewott to fix the job; she then kissed the Discipline Pokémon the cheek which nearly broke his serious expression.

Meanwhile, the boys along with Iris's Emolga and Froslass as well as Erina's Joltik were in another part of the forest entirely so they tried to find the girls so they can get out of here. Ash and Cilan had returned their remaining Pokémon that thankfully didn't get separated from either the girls or the boys. Yet,

"Bouu~!" They heard a Pokémon behind them and saw an enraged Bouffalant charging towards them! Mick was scared but Ash stood his guard and instead turned to Cilan,

"What to see just how did I get strong?" Cilan nodded slowly while Mick was confused until Ash widened his stance and stopped the Bouffalant cold in its tracks by the horns! "This one needs more training." Ash muttered with his arm budging with muscle before he pulled this Bouffalant of its feet and on its side effortlessly.

Then something unimagined had happened, that Bouffalant didn't try to get up and charge them again but started to cry! But before the gang could try to apologize, the Bouffalant ran off in shame and disgrace from the looks of things. "That was usual and especially among Bouffalant." Ash pointed out,

"I agree but who knows where it is now, we still need to find Iris and Erina along the rest of your Pokémon." Cilan brought up and the boys agreed. It was long until they ran into the same Nurse Joy! She said that she had saw them but they left in another direction altogether when she did so Nurse Joy had no way of knowing where the girls were.

Much later, "Remind me again big brother on why we are wearing these?" Mick asked of Ash while wearing an Afro like him.

"Because it is Nurse Joy's orders." Ash said as he adjusted his Afro so it fit him better, "And we must obey her orders since she is the only person we can turn to for advice." Mick and Cilan just tried to get comfortable with their new makeup. They then had now problems with the Bouffalant but they still hadn't found the others.

Where the girls were was yet again another part of the forest, they were too looking for their friends until they saw a Bouffalant charge out into the clearing where they were but only to collapse, panting hard and crying even harder. They just had to help it and the girls saw that this Bouffalant was hurt, probably lost a match and was drowning in shame.

Still, Iris had dealt things like this before and knew how to heal this Bouffalant. The only problem is that the herbs she needed were deeper into the territory of the Bouffalant and someone has to watch over this one in case another Bouffalant comes around tries to hurt it even more. Erina's Axew and Ash's Tepig volunteered to stay with them while Dewott and Servine went to find the herbs since they were the strongest Unova Pokémon on Ash's team.

Still, they tried to evade the other Bouffalant since Ash had taught them to avoid conflict when they can help it but in the process, they had collected the herbs but lost their disguises. The two tried to use their attacks in order to divert them or at least drive off the Bouffalant but instead, they only got the Bash Buffalo Pokémon horde even angrier. That meant bad news for the girls plus Pokémon who were still tending to the injured Bouffalant.

Dewott handed over the herbs while he and Servine tried to cover for them while the group tended to the Bouffalant. The horde seemed to have recognized the one on the ground and begun to laugh at the sight which infuriated the headstrong Pokémon of Ash's but they couldn't do a thing to stop them since they were against odds by numbers.

Still, Tepig tried to use his **Flamethrower** to scare them off but that only set them charging at them! Dewott used **Water Gun** to and fro while Servine had used **Leaf Hurricane** to cover Dewott's blind spot. Erina's Axew tried to get in by using Dragon Rage as well; but ultimately, the sheer numbers of the Bash Buffalo Pokémon had proved too powerful for the Pokémon to protect the trainers anymore.

"**Blizzard**!" An icy wind had surrounded the group while they saw that the attack had come from a Froslass but they were not to be found wild in Unova so that means,

"Froslass! Guys!" Iris yelled out as the said group of boys and Pokémon race towards them. It turned out that Froslass had saw from above that her trainer was with the injured Bouffalant so she and the boys had raced in that direction.

Now that they had found the girls along with the Bouffalant being healed, Ash and Cilan can join the fight against the horde. Ash used his Riolu and Scraggy to join his already outside Pokémon to fight them while Cilan used his Litwick and Stunfisk as well. Then, the lone Bouffalant had gotten healed at an alarming rate and just in time to charge at the horde, as if to protect the ones that took care of Bouffalant instead of rejecting it like the horde seemed to always do.

The crowd of wild Bouffalant had proved to be cowards when one of their own had stood up to their ways so they fled from the lone Bouffalant and the trainers. They celebrate their victory until they noticed that Bouffalant was looking at Mick for some reason before heading towards him at a racing speed! The gang were alarmed and yet,

"Hey! That tickles!" Mick laughed as the Bouffalant had been licking him on the cheek like a puppy in the presence of its master or parent; obviously this Bouffalant doesn't want to try and ram into Mick harmfully unlike the others. "Does this mean…?"

"Yep!" Ash chirped as he lowered himself to Mick's level, "This Bouffalant doesn't to see you go. It looks like it wants to go with us."

Mick was troubled, "But I am too young to have a Pokémon…" Ash gave him a hardened stare,

"Then how about Erina or Iris? They have been owning and training Pokémon more around your age group so what is wrong with that?" Ash did bring up a good point and Mick saw that both said girls were nodding at the former's words. Mick sighed until he felt something enter the palm of his hand only to see a different colored Pokéball that more pink in color rather than the red and white color scheme.

Ash smiled, "Use it. That Cherish Ball will help your relationship with your very own Pokémon greatly." Mick nodded before touched the forehead of the friendly Bouffalant with the Cherish Ball and the Bash Buffalo Pokémon was sucked in. The ball wigged in Mick's palm until it dinged, showing that the Bouffalant had accepted Mick as its trainer. The boy couldn't believe his eyes or ears and broke down into tears.

XXXXX

Today was it. They have finally arrived at Mistralton City and not a moment too soon. It was time for Ash to earn his sixth gym badge. Once they saw the city, it seemed to have an airport with an airplane hangar and field to boot. And no wonder since the gang saw an actual flying plane above them.

The gang raced to see who was piloting the plane when it landed. Yet Ash had noticed that it was a clear field and not near a large building that usually has the Pokémon symbol above the entrance. The only building close to it was in another part of the city altogether; that was there that everyone heard a large yell.

"She does what!?" Ash yelled at the top of his voice that made everyone present to cringe at the sheer volume of his outburst. He just learned from a staff member that in order to challenge the gym leader, Ash would have to make an appointment; apparently it was something that the Gym Leader does when not flying airplanes.

Seeing that his little outburst had stirred everyone up with the sole exception of Cilan who was between afraid and outraged as well and for good reason since he was a Gym Leader himself, Ash reluctantly sighed up an appointment in the afternoon. He was then told where to line up and it was that same landing field as the airplane from before. Ash said a long line waiting until another plane had landed; the pilot appeared to wear the right clothing except for having some of her stomach showing, no pilot in the cold air should dress like that. She then released three Pokémon which were all flying types which gave her away as the Gym Leader of Mistralton City.

She was named Skyla and she didn't actually battle, instead she supposedly done it all in her head! She used rules like type relationships and simple moves to determine that she was the victor or the loser. And while she was doing this, Ash was checking out her Pokémon and recognized the Swanna and Swoobat but not the third Flying type Pokémon. It was Pokémon resembling a gamebird. It was primarily dark gray with lighter gray markings. The light gray markings consisted of a heart-shaped patch covering its face and throat, two patches divided by a lacy line on its wings, and intricate stripes with dark rimming on its tail feather. Its beak and eyes were yellow, and it had light gray legs with three clawed toes and a spur on the ankle. In addition, it had a reddish pink, wattle around its eyes as well as long, ribbon-like growths from the wattle extend over its head and down past its shoulders. The Pokémon also has a mint green underside with speckling towards the chest.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex,

**{Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant.}**

Then it was Cilan's turn and after displaying his Pokémon, according to Skyla's 'sky battle', she was the victor but, "I can't stand that you don't actually battle! That is great disrespect to all Gym Leaders!"

Yet Skyla wasn't intimidated, instead everyone in the lines yelled for Cilan to hurry up because they were getting a little impatient. Ash could see that despite how unorthodox this method of accepting challenges was, no one seemed to mind. Cilan finally convinced Skyla to do an actual battle directly with his Pokémon so that if he wins, Skyla will have to abandon her idea of gym battles.

He had fought with all his might but Cilan had made many mistakes that Ash was able to see. The first one that Cilan used his Pansage for the first round and since this Grass type didn't have any moves that are super-effective against flying types, Pansage had fell very easy. The next was that when Cilan actually made a better choice by using a Rock type for his next Pokémon; despite how it defeated two of Skyla's Pokémon it soon fell to her Swanna since Cilan was using the same moves over again, thinking he can still win. Then Cilan used his Stunfisk hoping that with the type advantage will gain him his victory yet when he managed to inflict the burn status on Swanna, Cilan acted arrogant and cocky which did cost him his victory.

Cilan was utterly shocked so much, he can be mistaken for a ghost. When Skyla cheered for her victory, she noticed that Ash wasn't happy at all and Skyla had a feeling it wasn't only that she had won like she had predicted when she first met Cilan. Her suspicions grew when she saw that Ash had dragged Cilan away like a sack of potatoes.

The rest of Ash's group were worried for Cilan as they never saw Ash this angry at a friend before; who knows what Ash will do. So they decided to find out for themselves with Skyla and Miles, Skyla's grandfather and the one who was the referee of Cilan's match, curious too. Pretty soon, they saw that Ash had dragged Cilan all the way to the hotel they booked for the night earlier. There, Ash threw Cilan into one of the couches in the lobby.

"You know what Cilan?" Ash said in a dark tone that frightened everyone who was able to hear it. "I am very disappointed in you." Cilan flinched at the glance, "You just had to let your pride and emotions get the best of you. So much that you risked challenging her in front of all the other trainers who wanted to do the Air Battles that you despise so much. No Gym leader does that."

Cilan was about to say his own opinion but Ash had beat him to the punch, "Also I have been observing how you battled out there. It was pathetic and nothing like when you battled against me along with your brothers. You were arrogant enough to think that since, in your own eyes, that Skyla had purposely let her skills to rust along with that of her Pokémon from the 'Air Battles'; she never did." Ash continued with his glare never faltering on Cilan. "You have more than three Pokémon Cilan, why did you have to send your Pansage who had no training to counter his weakness to flying types? That was foolish and reckless, even more than I ever did." Back with the eavesdroppers, Pikachu nodded at that last comment, Ash did try to send his Pokémon with a type disadvantage but not without any training prior to the match.

"Other thing to note is that you were too predictable with your Crustle back there Cilan." Ash went on, "Do you serious think that Skyla can't pick up on your tactics and can't think of a counter tactic on the fly? You were wrong! She saw just how many openings your Crustle had while using that combo. You should have just used Stunfisk from the stat so that Swanna will be too tired to fight against him but you had to blow your chances." Cilan was just drowning in shame and disgrace from the harsh truth behind every word.

"Finally, you have slacking off on your training with your Stunfisk. Using **Thundershock** is just dandy but Skyla is a gym leader for goddess sake's!" Ash brought up his remaining factor to discuss. "Swanna was not to be see as any other you can just find in the wild, Skyla has been training her Pokémon so that type disadvantages will never slow them down. You could have just trained your Stunfisk into using more powerful moves like **Thunderbolt** or **Discharge**. If you did that, then you could have won that match but you only proven that your skills and Pokémon didn't agreed with your words; that is the sign of an arrogant and inconsiderate trainer."

Cilan didn't know what hurt more, that he had lost even after saying that he will prove to be a better example of a Gym Leader than Skyla or that ash was talking him down for his behavior. "I can't believe that one of my friend had turned into such a trainer like you and I didn't notice. I say once again, I am disappointed in you Cilan and I am sure that explaining all this to your brothers back at the Striation Gym will be a suitable punishment. You better do it now before I do it myself. Understand!?" Cilan nodded and raced for the nearest video phone without noticing that he went to the wrong branch of the hotel for one, leaving Ash to sigh at the entire mess.

Meanwhile, Iris could take anymore hiding and she raced to hug Ash on the backside. He didn't move a muscle to it but Iris can still see that Ash was now silently tearing in his own shame. "Thanks Lily. You all can come out now." Ash said in a much lower tone and this time was like a little kid who was yelled at by his best friend who had a bad day.

"I…hope you don't mind that we had overheard…?" Skyla was deeply shocked on how rough Ash can be even on his closest friends which made feel like if she was on his bad side, there is no escaping a harsh scolding.

"No I don't but be warned, I still need my sixth gym badge and I am not going to any other gym for it." Ash said as he hugged Iris back, "Cilan had to embarrass us by fighting for his own opinion so I will be battling for my gym badge so it won't happen again. See you tomorrow." Ash said before taking his girlfriend and Pikachu to their room for the battle the next day; Skyla could just imagine or dream on how Ash battles since he was confident that he, unlike Cilan, will win in his match against her.

XXXXX

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Skyla of Mistralton City will get under way! Trainers please release their Pokémon!" Miles announced on that next day, as he volunteered to be the referee once more. Meanwhile, Ash was facing Skyla like he said he would while his friends were in the stands while Cilan was still in the dumps after having to hear yet another scolding from his brothers once he finally found a video phone and told them about his disgraceful match against Skyla.

"Swoobat, it is time for takeoff!" Skyla used her Swoobat just as Ash had thought she would. It was prefect his battle plan,

"Scraggy! I need you!" Everyone was wondering just why Ash was using a Fighting Type against a Flying type Pokémon. Ash noticed this and said cheekily, "IF you are very confident then you have the first move."

"Fine then. Swoobat, use **Air Cutter**!" Skyla commanded and Swoobat flapped its wings hard in order to stir up strong winds against Scraggy who just stood there waiting for commands,

"**Substitute**!" Scraggy disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place was the usual doll left to take the attack. Now Skyla didn't know where Scraggy was until, "**Chip Away** now!" Swoobat was then attacked continuously on its back; Scraggy was in the air behind Swoobat!

"Argh! Use **Gust**!"

"**Scary Face**!"

Swoobat tried to turn back and strike Scraggy but was instead frightened into slowing down for Scraggy to use, "**Dark Pulse**!" Swoobat couldn't move out of the way for a string chain of dark energy that landed immense damage, leaving Swoobat barely still flying. Skyla just gasped in grim realization as she finally figured out why Ash had choose a Pokémon like Scraggy against her Swoobat; Dark types have the advantage over Psychic types like Swoobat.

"Try another **Air Cutter**!" Skyla wanted to get back in the game and yet Ash wasn't going to let it get easy for her,

"**Payback**!" Scraggy then released a ring of dark energy that beat the Ari Cutter and knocked out Swoobat cold!

"Swoobat is unable to battle, Scraggy wins! Now may the gym leader please release her next Pokémon?" Miles announced and Skyla sighed as she returned her Swoobat and said some comforting words to the fallen Flying and Psychic type. Ash also noticed that Scraggy was low on breath, using moves like Substitute still left him with barley any health left.

"Unfezant, it's time for you to soar!" Skyla released her Flying and Normal type for this match just like with Cilan.

"Tranquil, I need you!" Ash then decided to make this a little more personal for his Pokémon who wanted to evolve and there was no better way than to face the male version of her Pokémon species.

"**Air Slash**!" Skyla commanded and her Unfezant unleashed sharp saws of concentrated wind power at Tranquil.

"**Detect**!" Ash commanded and Tranquil managed to dodge the **Air Slash** saws. "**Quick Attack**!" Tranquil managed to move in on Unfezant and dealt some damage. Skyla then decided to make her move next,

"**Aerial Ace**!" Unfezant move in with a move that cannot miss so Ash never tried to and instead,

"Block with **Steel Wing**!" Since **Steel Wing** increases defensive power, Tranquil was able to take in the **Aerial Ace** without much damage. "**Night Slash**!" Due to the high critical hit ratio, Night Slash was able to deal a lot of damage to Unfezant which infuriated Skyla,

"Combine **Pluck** and **Aerial Ace**!" Skyla tried a combo and Unfezant pushed himself to pull it through.

"**Sky Attack** with **Steel Wing**!" Ash pulled off his own combo and Tranquil pulled through by strengthening her defense before giving it all in this attack. When the two flying types had collided with their own attacks, Unfezant was launched back with a lot of damage but Tranquil looked like was on her last ropes so Ash had to be a little more risky. "Use **Roost** now." Tranquil landed on the ground to heal up but that made her vulnerable to any future attacks,

"**Aerial Ace**!" Skyla wasn't being any merciful to this fight anymore. Tranquil saw it coming but since she was still healing, she couldn't think of a way to escape. Tranquil then saw that Ash was still believing in her to prevail; this caused a surge of emotions to run through her mind and caused something else to happen too. Everyone knew this when she started to glow in a bright blue color that reflected the sheer brightness of the sun that shone on them from the sky.

"She is evolving!" Ash said as he witnessed his Tranquill growing in shape until the light cleared to reveal an Unfezant that without the red ribbons of the male so Ash was positive that his Flying and Normal Type had been female the whole time. Then this Unfezant moved to intercept the **Aerial Ace**, with her own!

"Keep it up Unfezant! Use **Sky Attack**!" Ash commanded and, with new energy in her new body, Ash's Unfezant gave it all in one single attack that broke through to Skyla's Unfezant; that Flying and Normal type Pokémon couldn't take anymore

"The gym leader's Unfezant is unable to battle, Ash's Unfezant wins! So may the gym leader release her final Pokémon?" Miles announced which made Skyla feel really bad about this, Ash's Pokémon were definite proof that he had earned his status and reputation as a prodigy from Kanto.

"This time I am not holding back any longer! Swanna, shine in the sky!" Skyla then released her strongest Flying type for this occasion. Ash just returned his Unfezant who was exhausted from evolving into a new body altogether; the rush had forced her to waste more energy than she will be more comfortable with.

"Croconaw! I need you!" Ash had been training his Big Jaw Pokémon until he needed to send her back to make room for his Unova Pokémon team.

"**Brave Bird**!" Skyla commanded and Swanna charged while covered in powerful but self-damaging energy in order to deal massive damage. Yet Ash had a backup plan,

"**Metal Claw **and **Crunch**!" Croconaw was able to charge her hand with steel type energy and take in the **Brave Bird **while also biting down on the user's head. This also allowed the Big Jaw Pokémon to hold Swanna in place for, "**Rock Slide**!" Croconaw had summoned stones from the sky and they landed on the immobile Swanna.

Despite what most trainers will think since water type moves are super effective against rock types, that they are resistant to Rock type moves but it was not to be with Swanna. "Swanna, use **Aqua Ring**!" Skyla tried to be more professional but instead, everyone was able to hear her desperation and fear fresh in her voice.

Swanna heard anyways and surrounded itself in water, hoping that will convince Croconaw to release it. That was what had happened but Skyla wasn't done yet, "**Hurricane **with **Bubblebeam**!"

Swanna had stirred up the wind to form a makeshift hurricane while launching bubbles at Croconaw despite that they were only doing ineffective damage. Ash decided to that this to his advantage by, "Use **Blizzard**!"

The **Blizzard** attack merged with the **Hurricane** and froze Swanna's wings that she couldn't keep up the attack anymore.

"Use **Brave Bird**!" Skyla called for one last time attack and so did Ash,

"**Chip Away**!" Croconaw charged at the Swanna and collided with the energy surrounding the Flying and Water type Pokémon. The self-inflicting damage done by the Brave Bird eventually took their toll on Swanna and the Pokémon had fainted.

"Swanna is unable to battle! Cro-?" Miles was in the middle of his announcing when he saw Croconaw glowing and growing; that meant that for the second time today, a Pokémon was evolving! To Miles, he never see it before but to Ash it will the second since his gym battle in Castelia City.

Once the light faded, there was a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that was primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of this new Pokémon was its large, powerful jaws. Three pointed teeth were visible when it closed its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. The Pokémon had three sets of spikes on its body. The one on its back appeared to be particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of its shoulders. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. And finally, the Pokémon had large scales on its arms, tail, and legs.

Ash smiled since he was looking forward to this moment when the little dancing Totodile from Johto will grow and mature into a fierce crocodile of a Pokémon. He then took out his modified Pokédex to scan this newly evolved Pokémon.

**{Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated.}**

Miles smiled and cleared his throat before anymore surprises come his way, "As I was saying; Feraligatr wins the match so the winner of the Gym battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The crowds cheered on for yet another victory on behalf of the Kanto prodigy. Cilan could have been glad that Ash had fought and won for his own sake but after that harsh talk the other day, he didn't think so.

"Ash…" The said trainer turned to face Skyla after adjusting to his newly evolved starter type from Johto; he had no more Pokémon back home to evolve from battles so they will have to keep training until the Championships; that was when Ash had planned to use his older Pokémon rather than letting rot back at the ranch. The gym leader had an expression of sincerity as she presented Ash with an open box that had the gym badge inside. It was shaped like a stylized feather, with a soaring bird at the bottom. "Can I ever say sorry for what I did to you friend?"

"Yes and no." Ash said to the confusion of others, "Normally I will be angry at anyone that insults and humiliates my friends but Cilan was in the wrong during his match with you; he thought that since he was doing what he thought was right that he can never lose. You proved to him that overconfidence is what costs us victories in battles. Also, if you have trouble with trainers preventing your from doing what you like best next to battling them, you need to tell them to be more patient. If they are in a hurry than you can't stop that, they have to be more patient to battle for their gym badge. Try that way so that trainers can actually battle you like they want you." Ash finished his speech as he went to meet up with his friends. Skyla was standing there, thinking on how much she had been abusing her status as a Gym Leader just so she could have that for her flying; it was insulting to all Gym Leaders. Maybe there was another and much better way to do this if she was a little more professional, not to disappoint any trainers who value hard work in their training and battling.

XXXXX

Now that Ash had restored Cilan's pride as a gym leader a little and earned his sixth gym badge, it was time to leave for the next gym. But first, they wanted to see more of Mistralton City; that is until,

"Hey! ASH!" The gang turned to see a familiar to face to all but Erina and Mick,

"Hello Stephan, I trust you have been training hard." Ash said casually as if he was greeting an old friend after a long while apart.

"Oh you bet! But that is no why I am here." Stephan had said so Ash decided to hear him out, "I am here for the Wish Bell Festival here in Mistralton City." Now everyone was interested,

"And what is this Wishing Bell Festival about, Steffan?" Iris asked but Stephan wasn't happy that only Ash seemed to get his name right,

"Whatever. Anyways, in the Festival, you will go through a obstacle course all the way to the Mistralton City Tower. At the top is the Wishing Bell and the story goes that whoever rings the bell will get any wish of theirs come true." Stephan explained which got the gang interested until, "But in order to enter, you will have to be accompanied with one of your Pokémon."

Mick was down since he was warned by Ash that his Bouffalant was too big and destructive for things like festivals. Ash just patted him on the back, "You can still watch the festival since not all of us can be still in the game at the final round."

"That is right Ash, I heard that only three of the sighed up participates can try for the grand prize." Stephan said and he led them to where trainers needed to sign up; Ash took his Pikachu who loved festivals as well as battles, Iris decided to use her Fraxure since she didn't want him to feel left out all because he had evolved and grew in size, Cilan choose his trusty Pansage and Erina deiced to use her Axew. Meanwhile, Stephan choose his Sawk, claiming that they had been training hard since they lost against Iris's Archeops.

Still, there was just one more surprise. "Hello Ash, I am glad that a trainer like you is interested in our festival." The gang turned to see,

"Hey Miles!" Ash yelled out to elderly man while Stephan was shocked,

"Ash, you know the man in charge of the Festival?" Ash just smirked before remarking,

"Because this world is small."

Now it was time, "My name is Miles and I will be directing you through the Wishing Bell Festival. The rules of the festival are simple, each of you will overcome a series of obstacles along the way until you reach the Mistralton Tower in the final round where we will decided the winner of the festival. And the grand prize?" Miles paused for drama, "The winner has the honor of ringing the wishing bell!"

"Yeah! Feel the burn!" Stephan said for his own drama, so good that even his friend felt it too; it was hot even to burn.

"The first part is the true or false quiz." Miles started with two staff members holding a sigh that either had an 'x' or a 'o'. "If you think the answer is true, go the circle. If you think it is false, go to the 'X'." Everyone waited for the first question, "At the beginning of every Pokémon trainer's journey, they have the honor to pick among the three types – Grass type, Fire type and Rock type."

That really disappointed Cilan for sure and the gang went to the 'x' but Ash had to drag Stephan by the scarf when he was about to go to the circle instead. Miles gave the correct answer, "It is false!" To the surprise of the remaining participates, a couple of them had believed it to be true. "The correct types are Grass type, Fire type and WATER type."

"Of course, no one will ever get that question wrong." Stephan acted like he never was about to make that mistake; Iris won't have it.

"Oh yeah? You were about to."

"Lily is right, _Steve_." Ash added for his own amusement to see Stephan break down,

"I get it! I will take it back!" Erina and even Mick who was watching were shocked to see Ash get back by simply getting Stephan's name wrong on purpose. They just didn't see it happen at the Nimbasa Town Battle Tournament.

It was now time for the second question after the basic first one. "A Casteliacone can only be bought on Tuesdays." That got everyone actually thinking with them worried that they might get it wrong on accident. Even though Stephan gave his own theory with his proof only making every fall in disbelief. Cilan instead thought it was true so the gang decided to take the chance. "The answer is true!" Everyone on Cilan's side sighed in relief while Erina was in awe that Cilan was so cool and helpful.

But the third question really threw them off, "Do I like Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy more?" That was a difficult question for sure and they could only rely on chance; even Cilan was stopped as this was beyond his own abilities. That is, until one of the participates came up saying that he knew the right answer by reading Miles's mind but they all knew that he was fraud as the Pokémon from behind was doing the psychic work. Still they were allowed to progress to the second part that involved picking a card with an item on it; they were going to find it under a tight time limit.

Ash had to find a thunderstone until he did but he had to stop it from touching Pikachu so he wouldn't evolve on accident. Iris tried to find a super rod but had the embarrassing mistake of asking Cilan for one; she still found it. Cilan needed to find a Wonder Launcher which wasn't any trouble. Stephan needed a black belt but he only tried to ask Sawk for it; after a hassle, Stephan had discovered an extra one. Erina needed a Quick Claw but she didn't make it in time so she joined Mick in cheering Cilan on.

Soon, the number of contestants were reduced to half again and just in time for the third part: rowing to the finish line in a tub shaped boat. The catch was that only the first five contestants to pass the finish line can stay in the festival. It was difficult since there was some imbalance in the boats but Cilan managed to lead the others by having his Pansage help out, peddling like he was using Dig. Ash got his own idea, having Pikachu use his tail like a propeller while he rowed himself. Iris had her Fraxure use Dragon Rage on the water like an engine. The boy or Ricky as his name was, decided to use his 'psychic power' to move his boat and his Elgyem did it instead so they scored first place while Ash barley got second while Cilan and Iris had third and fourth place respectfully.

That meant only one more place was left and Stephan was determined to make his so he had his Sawk swim the whole way while the Karate Pokémon used **Low Sweep**. Now there were only five left and the next part was an impression contest. Miles explained that using a box full of consumes and wigs, the contestants will try to impersonate the person and Pokémon the card they chose.

Ash had Alder and Bouffalant; Iris had Professor Juniper and Darumaka for some reason; Cilan had Elesa and Emolga; Stephan had Nurse Joy and Audino; and Ricky had Officer Jenny and Herdier.

Ash was able to win by using a wig that best matched Alder's hair while Pikachu dressed in an Afro with horns sticking out. Iris was just barely able to dress her Fraxure in all red while trying to disguise the horns. Stephan crept everyone out while cross dressing but passed anyways. Cilan tried his best to do Elesa but lost due to how Miles was the toughest critic there ever was when it came to Elesa. Ricky never bothered and instead had confused Miles into thinking that he did do it perfectly so he managed to pass anyways.

The next part was a trek through a forest filled with territorial Pokémon who wanted to hinder their progress; the catch was that only the first three to cross the finish line can stay in the game. When they began, the contestants did run into Pokémon for sure but Ash and Pikachu were able to get ahead and was the first to cross the finish line after Ricky and Stephan. Meanwhile, Iris was fooled by a Chandelure's confuse ray into thinking she had finished first. Ash just got her out of it and comforted her on how it horrible it all was; she still returned Fraxure back to his ball and join Mick, Erina and Cilan in the stands.

Now that they have arrived at the tower, the remaining three contestants were given three candles made to resemble Litwick. Miles told them to run up the stairs while trying to keep the flame burning because if it extinguished before they reach the bell, they will be disqualified. It was a tall tower for sure and even though they had protected their flames, it was still a long walk up until Stephan had noticed, "Where is Ash?"

"He probably got left behind…" Ricky tried to say until,

"No. You guys are!" Ricky and Stephan had noticed that Ash was about a hundred steps ahead of them! He was well half way up the tower and was not even out of breath, "Better hurry up guys!" Ash then continued his way up with his huge lead of the other two contestants until Ricky realized that he could have used his 'psychic power' to move his body in the air so he no longer had to run anymore. Stephan just tagged along only to put more strain on Elgyem's Psychic hold.

Sooner or later, all three had reached the top where a horde of local flying type Pokémon tried to use **Gust** and **Air Slash** to extinguish the flames but only did to Ricky's while causing the other to fall but when the trainer hurried to pick them up, they picked up each other's candles! Ash's 'candle' had blew on the other, disqualifying Stephan as the only contestant left to go.

"Wait a minute, this is no candle! It is a real Litwick!" Ash said in disbelief while Miles just shrug it off and announced Ash as the winner. The said trainer just went to bell and rang it loudly for everyone from a few miles around to hear.

Later, it was time to leave. Ash told them that his wish was for a chance that they will be able to do Pokémon duels since their last battles were with the forces of Nature on Milos Island a few days back. Iris just hugged her boyfriend and kissed him hard on the lips which made Cilan smile at the sight of the couple still in love while Erina and Mick were disgusted by the 'mushy stuff'; they were still too young to understand the mysteries of life that Ash had solved.

End of Chapter 12

** *Hi everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with another chapter! I am glad to know that you still like my story after how Chapter 10 didn't exactly grant the number of reviews, favs or follows as before.**

** Now, I have replaced Ash's Beheeyem with the Sunglasses Krokorok who is Ash's last catch in the original anime series. This is because if I kept both then it will make thirteen and I did say that Ash's limit to Pokémon on hand will be Twelve and I don't go back on my word if I can help it.**

**Finally, i have been noticing that my stories have been a little slow so i have decided to focus on my other stories starting after this chapter so expect some updates outside JICU from now one. Thank you!***

**Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Dewott (Male), Tepig (Male), Riolu (Female), Servine (Female), Cofagrigus (Female), Scraggy (Male), Palpitoad (Female), Boldore (Male), Frillish (Female) and Krokorok (Male).**

**Iris: Fraxure (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Froslass (Female), and Archeops (Female).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male)**

**Mick: Bouffalant (Male)**


	13. The Clubsplosion! Tepig's Decision!

JICU

The Clubsplosion! Tepig's Decision!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime Series!**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_Later, it was time to leave. Ash told them that his wish was for a chance that they will be able to do Pokémon duels since their last battles were with the forces of Nature on Milos Island a few days back. Iris just hugged her boyfriend and kissed him hard on the lips which made Cilan smile at the sight of the couple still in love while Erina and Mick were disgusted by the 'mushy stuff'; they were still too young to understand the mysteries of life that Ash had solved._

"There it is Mick!" Ash proclaimed as they saw the town in the horizon, "Ambiga Town! That was where the gang had arrived after they competed in the Wishing Bell Festival. They were also told about the Clubsplosion battle tournament that was sponsored by the Pokémon Battle Club.

"Alright! That is where we can sign up for the Clubsplosion! Thank you for wishing that in the festival!" Stephan was on a rampage on excitement alone but everyone else were not feeling as agreeable of the moment.

'Or is that Ash already knew about it and just played along for the festival.' That was going through everyone's heads. When they got there, the trainers meet up with Trip who explained that the Clubsplosion, an even that was inclusive to Unova, was all about using a single Pokémon entirely to test how far trainers can against any other typing; a most unusual way for a Pokémon battle tournament. Ash who was just thinking hard on which Pokémon to use since he heard that trainers can only use one of theirs.

"I am sure about the Pokémon I am using for this." Ash said as he reached for a Pokéball, "Come out Riolu!" Everyone was in wonder to the small jackal like Pokémon that was obviously not native to the Unova region.

"Aww! He is so cute!" The gang turned to see a familiar face for sure, Bianca! She soon picked Riolu up and snuggled her in like she had gotten a new teddy bear for her birthday. Riolu didn't like all this one bit and was about to use something like a **Force Palm** on Bianca when,

"Riolu, use **Substitute**." Ash said calmly and the little jackal Pokémon disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a doll that looked nothing like her. Bianca noticed it and was wondering how this doll got into her arms while Ash patted Riolu on the head like a parent to a well behaving child. "Looks like you got that move down for sure Riolu." The little Pokémon nodded with excitement for this tournament.

"I never saw that Pokémon before so will you look at mine?" Trip asked with politeness that took everyone else who knew by surprise. Before they could remark on that, Trip opened one of his Pokéballs to reveal a bipedal sepia-colored Pokémon that closely resembled an ogre. Its nose was large and red, with its face also having a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a gray tuft on its chin, dark rings around its eyes and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of its head. It had thick violet bands and tendons adorning on its shoulders, chest, back and thighs. It was also carrying concrete pillars in each hand.

Ash could tell from a glance that this Pokémon was well trained and raised. He then took out his Pokédex along with Bianca who forgot all about the hassle she started with Ash's Riolu. The Pokédex said

**{Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Gurdurr. Conkeldurr uses concrete pillars like canes, tossing them with ease.}**

"What I say if that you actually taking my advice." Ash said and before he could keep doing that,

"Hello Ash. Eh~!" They all turned to see another familiar face that had purple hair want wore clothes that resembled that of a Pokémon Connoisseur.

"Hello Burgundy. I should have known better to expect to see someone who is passionate about battling as you are to arrive here." If anyone heard flirting, there was some in that greeting but Iris knew her boyfriend better; she still rested her head on his should for good measure.

"You big flatter! If we need to fight then I don't mind. I have gotten a lot stronger." Burgundy said before trying to stage up Cilan who just asked if she had risen up in the ranks yet; she was still a C-class because according to her, that she was training for so long, Burgundy hadn't been taking any class to quantify for even a B-class Connaisseuse.

Finally, Georgie arrived again and once again had started to tease Iris since she still hasn't become a Dragon Master yet and for having a 'poor sense of hair style'. Iris just retorted at Georgia for being 'a little kid'. Georgia then swatted Iris away who just went to Ash for a little more comfort as all this was threatening to the ruin the good mood.

Then the announcers for the Clubsplosion had made their appearance. "Welcome, Clubsplosion fans of all ages!" Freddy the Scope from the Battle Club Tournament in Nimbasa Town happened to be the announcer in this event as well. "I will like to present Don George, Ambiga Town Battle Club manager and host of today's event, to kick things off!"

It was definitely a Don George for sure based on Ash's experience complete with style of clothing and even voice. "Thank you! A hearty welcome! It is time for the Clubsplosion! The winner will receive a one-year supply of all six Pokémon vitamin drinks: HP Up, Calcium, Zinc, Carbos, Protein and Iron, guaranteed to increase their potential and improve their qualities!" That got everyone up and running for the matches to start.

"Now please present your attention to the big screen for the first round match ups!" Freddy said as the huge displayer screen started to shuffle the cards with the photos belonging to all the trainers who are fighting in the Clubsplosion. They finally stopped and started to show pairs of cards, guaranteed to cut the amount of competition down by a half at most.

"The first match will be between _Steffen_ vs Edmund!" Stephan was no happy that even Freddy got it wrong before getting his usual mood back in excitement for the match.

"The next match will be between Flora vs Cilan!" The two trainers nodded to each other while Burgundy wasn't sure to demand for Cilan to lose or stay until she gets to battle him.

"Then it will be Angus vs Ash!" No one could see it but Freddy was more excited in his tone about announcing where Ash's match will be in the list of matches.

"Next will be Burgundy vs Iris!" The former thought that this was to be her ticket to fighting Cilan while Georgia wanted to fight Iris first.

"The next match will be Getty vs Betty." They sure knew each other as they growled and glared at each other.

"Next is Gail vs Georgia!" Georgia was not happy that she couldn't fight Iris but accepted anyways.

"The next match will be between Montgomery and Delbert!" They introduced themselves all the same.

"And the final match of the first round will be Trip vs Bianca." The latter was annoyed when the former arrogantly thought that she was pushover. A glare from Ash made Trip regret his earlier words.

It was now time for the very first match, it was determined to between Stephan and another trainer who seemed to be blue all the time named Edmund. Stephan decided to use his Sawk while Edmund released a Seismitoad. Then a thundercloud rolled in, thus explaining why Edmund is often called the 'Rain Man'. Stephan had tried to finish this match early by having Sawk use Karate Chop but Seismitoad managed to dodge it.

"That must be it." Ash said which left many to confusion until Cilan realized it too. Edmund then sensed it and explained that his Seismitoad had the ability called Swift Swim which increases a Pokémon's speed when it is currently raining. Mick and Erina were in awe about all sorts of abilities that a Pokémon can have; they then looked at their Pokéballs, wondering just what 'cool' abilities they had.

The girls were also in awe, it will seem that Edmund is a trainer that uses the rain that always follow him in order fully use his Pokémon's Swift Swim ability to the fullest anytime they will like.

Now it was Edmund's turn to attack, he commanded his Pokémon to use **Drain Punch** on Sawk. Due to the enhanced speed it was granted, Seismitoad was able to strike Sawk before the Karate Pokémon was even able to blink.

"Don't give it up Sawk! Use **Low Kick**!" Ash nodded at that choice of move set. **Low Kick** is a move that not only does damage but also lowers the target's speed. Which includes any speed boost from ability or other Pokémon moves. Despite telling Seismitoad to use Mud Shot, Sawk landed that hit.

Had Edmund knew that Seismitoad was not injured in the legs, the speed boost won't make a difference until Sawk was able to land a clear **Close Combat** following a Bulk Up; that eliminated Edmund from continuing in the competition.

It was now Cilan versus Flora who trained a Gothita. After a few struggles, Cilan's Pansage was able to win after just the right move at the right time; it was showing just how good he was at Pokémon and it was driving Burgundy up the wall for sure. Everyone just ignored her as it was now time for Ash's match. Iris gave her boyfriend a kiss for good luck and she got a smile in return that still caused her heart racing; Erina and Mick were still disgusted by the kiss.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced and Angus released his Pokémon to be a simian Pokémon that was primarily green. It had a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a pompadour. Its ears were broad with light green insides, and it has oval eyes and a black nose. It also had furry, white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its hands had five fingers, and its feet had three toes. Its thorny tail was long and tipped with leaves.

Bianca looked at it with her Pokédex,

**{Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokémon. It strikes its enemies with a thorn-covered tail. The leaf on its head is bitter.}**

Ash smiled as he knew that he hadn't made the wrong choice in Pokémon for this match. "Riolu, I need your help!" Everyone who hadn't seen Ash's Riolu before were amazed at the small jackal life fighting type they never seen before.

Back in the stands, Trip took out his Pokédex convincing Bianca to do the same.

**{Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves.}** Bianca still found her very cute while Trip wanted to see a Pokémon trained by Ash can do in a match where the type matchups propose no advantages or disadvantages.

"Now that is a Pokémon I never seen before. What a treat that Ash, from the other regions is giving us today." Freddy said in the announcer's box and Don George agreed.

"I have heard from my brothers and cousins about such a trainer going all around the Unova region.

"My Simisage won't lose to a little puppy Pokémon like that! Use **Seed Bomb**!" Angus had to ruin the mood by acting like that but when the Thorn Monkey Pokémon tried to land a hit on Riolu, she dodged it by jumping rather high for her short legs.

"Fine then Angus. Use **Copycat** Riolu!" The jackal like Pokémon glowed green and launched seeds seemingly from nowhere that were faster than the last batch but didn't do much damage to a grass type like Simisage.

"Some tactic that was Ash."

"I am not finished yet." Despite Angus trying to lower Ash's spirits, the raven haired trainer still had this game at hand. "**Quick Attack** and then **Force Palm**!" Angus realized that Ash wasn't going for some damage but to distract Simisage from the real attack! Riolu then descended, landed gracefully in front of Simisage and reeled in a palm filled with fighting type energy.

"Get out of there Simisage!" Angus tried to warn his Pokémon but it was too late to avoid that move and Simisage was sent back, hurt but still in the game. "Okay, change of plans Simisage. Use **Low Kick**!" The Thorn Monkey Pokémon raced to trip Riolu but the little fighting type dodged it like a ballet dancer as well as holding that used leg in place.

"Use your **Low Kick**!" Ash shouted and Riolu was about to trip Simisear instead when the Thorn Monkey Pokémon managed to get away by shaking off the smaller Pokémon from his foot.

"Arrgh! Use **Shadow Claw**!" Angus tried to have his Pokémon at least hit Riolu but the jackal like Pokémon dodged it gracefully that was getting on his nerves. "This move wouldn't miss! Use **Attract**!" Now things were getting serious as Simisage was able to keep Riolu in place by causing her to fall in love with it that happens to male! "Now use **Giga Impact**!" Simisage started to glow with energy and was now covered in a spiraling comet of sorts before charging at Riolu.

"Use **Copycat** for Simisage." That was weird but it worked as Riolu had somersaulted and charged at Simisage using the mover temporary copied. The impact had both took Simisage by surprise and knocked Riolu out of her **Attract** state. Since both Pokémon used moves that required them to recharge, they both were out of the game briefly.

But thankfully for Ash, Riolu had trained enough to recharge just before she hit the ground. "Use **Bulk Up** and then **Force Palm**!" With Simisage still out of work, Angus could only watch as Riolu increased her attack and defenses before striking with a palm filled with power that threatened to paralyze opponents. "Finish off with **High Jump Kick**."

Riolu poured out all her energy into that last attack that successfully finished Simisear. "Simisear is unable to battle! Riolu wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Riolu jumped in her owner's arms who laughed along with the attention she was giving him as they left the battlefield. Iris hugged the two for such an exciting match. Cilan had rewarded Riolu for the good match with some of his food that goes best with fighting types. Then it was time for Iris to do her match against Burgundy,

"Battle Begin!" Iris and Burgundy faced each other before they reached for a Pokéball.

XXXXX

The battle was interesting as Burgundy used her Dewott while Iris used her Excadrill despite everyone suggesting that she will use Fraxure instead. She just said that she was not that skilled with her Pokémon as with her Ground/Steel type. Georgia was outraged to see her rival use a non-dragon type Pokémon once again despite saying she will be a Dragon Master.

The match went uphill for Dewott who had the upper hand in type advantages but when she like her ego cloud her vision and some clear tactics combined with brute strength did Excadrill finally win against the water type otter like Pokémon.

Now that the four matches are over, everyone could only wait for more out of the Clubsplosion.

It was now the fifth match of the Clubsplosion between trainers Getty and Betty. They sure didn't seem to like each other a lot. Getty took out what was recognized as a Simisear

Everyone knew that this Pokémon was very similar to the Panpour of Cress from the Striation City Gym. It was a simian Pokémon that is primarily blue. Its ears were broad with light blue insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. There were several tufts of fur on its head, which resemble dreadlocks. It had a white marking around its neck that resembles a ruff, and a cream-colored face, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Its hands had five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Finally, its tail was tipped with blue plume, resembling a spout of water. The three trainers watching took out their Pokédex,

**{Simipour, the Geyser Pokémon and the evolved form of Panpour. Simipour can demolish a concrete wall with the pressurized water it shoots from its tail.}**

Like logic says, water beats fire or in this case Water type had beaten Fire type so it wasn't much of a match when Simipour had trashed over Simisear. Right now will be time for the battle between Gail and Georgia. The former happened to have a Druddigon, a dragon type which is a fortunate coincidence for Georgia to show off her skill at busting Dragons. When the said trainer released her Pokémon, it was a new one for the eyes to see.

The Pokémon was a tall, bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It had a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face was primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouded most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders projected slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It had white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso were two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs were red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Finally both of its feet were metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves; these hooves were also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings.

"So Georgia evolved her Pawniard since we last saw her." Ash remarked until he scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex,

**{Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon. Bisharp pursues prey in the company of a large group of Pawniard. Then Bisharp finishes off the prey.}**

The match, between this Bisharp and a Druddigon was already inside the bag for the trainer of the former. After a couple of Dragon type moves worked very little on Bisharp, Georgia toppled her opponent by having the Sword Blade Pokémon use **Metal Sound** to stun Druddigon while the Steel and Dark type used **Iron Head** to deal the final blow.

Georgia had thought this will prove at least something to Iris but the Dragon Buster had faltered to see that her rival was just cuddling with Ash like she was sleeping in the fluffiest bed ever made. The trainer huffed and left the field for the next match; when it got started,

"Hey! Those Pokémon look like Fighting Types big brother!" Mick said and Ash nodded after getting a good look at the Pokémon. It was a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possessed a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms were almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. Its torso had one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also had purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It had a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end.

And the other was a Pokémon that was similar to Sawk with all those markings on the skin and a gi or karate fighter's uniform. Only the skin was red and much larger compared to the lean Sawk. Ultimately it was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a bulky, red body and rocky skin. Its head was round and low on its shoulders with a T-shaped black feature that forms its nose and brow. Its hands and feet each had three digits, with its fingers being rounded. It wore a white judogi with a black, V-neck collar that extends down to its black belt. The gi had an integrate diamond pattern on its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees.

"It sure does so let's see what it is." Ash said with his Pokédex scanning this Pokémon,

**{Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip.}**

"And for the other one." Ash said as he shifted his Pokédex to face the red Pokémon,

**{Throh, the Judo Pokémon. Throh is driven by an irresistible urge to throw larger opponents. A wild Throh uses vines to make a belt, which increases its power when tightened.}**

Delbert tried to start thing off with **Pound** but Throh had shown great reflexes and speed despite its otherwise massive size. Then Montgomery had got the whole in the bag by having Throh use **Superpower** and then **Seismic Toss** finished off with **Circle Throw**. According to Freddy, Montgomery had been declared the champion of the Clubsplosion the previous year so the competition is going to be interesting.

XXXXX

Finally that last match between Bianca and Trip went under way and Bianca revealed a new Pokémon for Ash to scan with his Pokédex as it said,

**{Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon and the final evolved form of Tepig. A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves.}**

Ultimately the battle went on downhill for Bianca because her battling style is still rather clumsily until her bond with her Emboar came true in the end when the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon was able to disarm Conkeldurr and use them to deal some last minute damage and get Trip kicked out of the tournament. This time, Trip stayed around to at least see the rest of the Clubsplosion.

"Alright Clubsplosion fans, that will mark the end of the first round so the quarter-finals will begin tomorrow morning. That will be the time it given to trainers to rest their Pokémon and get some last minute training. See you then!" Freddy announced which caused the excited fans to leave the stadium for home and all went to bed after dawn just waiting to see what will happen the next day.

After some late night training and discussions with the remaining competitors, Ash woke up fully refreshed and even better with Iris snuggling in his bed with him. He still had to get up since she had a match on that day as well but when Mick and Erina woke up to see Ash and Iris making out, they lost their appetite for breakfast already.

Once they arrived, it was time for Iris to go against Montgomery. The match was another disadvantage for Excadrill but unlike with Burgundy, luck never came to his aid and was defeated by Throh's greater strength and Montgomery's skill at deciding the right moves.

Next was Ash vs Betty. She had a very rough type personality that meant she wasn't going to let anyone take her easily all because she is a girl. Thankfully for her, Ash was not that type of trainer.

Riolu was still fast and powerful for her size and took out the larger but slower Simipour with Force Palm followed by a Hi Jump Kick. Ash then noticed that the more Riolu fights, the more excited she gets and her shakings have become more fierce; that meant only one thing and the next match will decide if Ash was right about this one.

The match after that one was between Stephan and Cilan. It was very quick, Cilan's strategy just could work against Sawk's strength and endurance. Ultimately, Pansage didn't stand a chance against the fighting type that had deflected every single attack and the former doesn't couldn't take any of the latter's attacks.

The final quarter final match was between Georgia and Bianca. The former was confident despite being against a disadvantage that turned to be her greatest in the end and cosseted her victory. And so, the number of competitors were reduced by half once again to only four left.

XXXXX

It was now the Semifinals with two more matches to undergo. Right now it was between Montgomery and Ash, both were candidates for the winner of this tournament and now they finally are together.

"Throh use **Superpower**."

"Riolu use **Copycat**."

The two fighting types had poured their energy into their last attacks when they charged at each other, hoping to take the other down for sure. Still Throh had the advantage in size and weight enough to catch Riolu in its hands. "Now use **Seismic Toss**." Throh jumped in the air to spin and send his target hard to the ground but Ash had other plans.

"**Substitute**!" Somehow, Riolu managed to switch places with a doll that came from nowhere right in the middle of Throh's **Seismic Toss**; more specifically, it was during the section where Throh's back faced away from the battlefield. "**Hi Jump Kick**!" Riolu had appeared on top above her opponent and sent _it_ falling to the ground.

"**Circle Throw**!" Montgomery was getting frustrated by that humiliating development and everyone picked up on the calm trainer was becoming more aggressive. And speaking of picking up, Throh did the same when Riolu first landed back on the field. As Riolu was sent into a wall,

"**Bounce**!" Ash came up with a counter attack and Riolu preformed it beautifully by using her legs as a spring from the wall she was head and rocket back at Throh who was hit by that flying type move. "Get out of there Riolu!" Ash didn't want to take another chance with Riolu stuck in the wall with Throh, still conscious and had the chance to get bake at the jackal Pokémon.

And yet when Throh emerged, Riolu was shaking like a newborn deer and started to glow in a bright blue color. To everyone's eyes, that meant that it is time for Riolu to grow and,

"She is evolving!" Iris shouted in glee as memories of the little fighting type that had been with them since Ash had begun his journey in Unova. Once the light cleared, in the place of the small standing jackal like Pokémon was a tall, bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. She now possessed a short, round spike on the back of each fore-paw, in addition to a third on its chest. She had a long snout and ears; when she opened her mouth, there were two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. She now possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. She now had a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. She stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot as a Riolu. Finally, she has developed four small black appendages on its head.

Ash knew who she was now but scanned it along with Bianca and Trip who deserve to know as well as everyone else local to Unova. Their Pokédex said this in a clear computer voice;

**{Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura.}**

"No matter! **Superpower** now!" Montgomery knew that when a Pokémon evolves in the midst of battle, they can be vulnerable since they had just gotten a new body altogether. And that was to be the fate of this Lucario but she didn't faint; Lucario had used endure during battles and training so much, it had become a reflex for when she was on the verge of fainting and it didn't fail here at that moment.

"**Reversal**! Now!" Ash then shouted and Lucario used her low health to land a devastating move that she hadn't used since Nacrene City. Throh and Montgomery weren't looking so good as they watched that with the evolution from a Riolu into a Lucario had granted the Aura Pokémon with power he never went against in a while and neither did Throh.

"Lucario…" Ash saw the expression on his opponent's faces and prepared to give out another move when,

"Use **Protect** now!" Throh hurried to block any attack with a protective dome and yet,

"**Heal Pulse**!" Everyone realized what Ash had planned and it was too late for either Montgomery or Throh to react when the Protect had deflected the healing pulse of energy right back at Lucario who managed to regain her health and energy back as a result.

"Amazing! Ash was able to set off a chain reaction that healed up his Lucario rather than Throh!" Freddy shouted with all his awe and wonderment. Don George nodded, with clear excitement on his face.

"It is something that only a prodigy, hidden in the rough, like Ash could do." Don George said.

"Arrgh! **Superpower**!" Montgomery focused more on fighting type moves since Lucario was supposedly a steel type as well as a fighting type, a fighting type move will do super effective damage while normal type attacks only do ineffective damage. Yet when Throh charged at Lucario, it turned out to be only a mirage!

"**Copycat**!" Ash yelled and Lucario appeared from behind Throh and used the same move as in the very first match of this Clubsplosion. Throh was launched, heavy injured by the copied **Superpower** so it was time for Lucario to finish this. "**Extreme Speed**!" Lucario charged at Throh who was still trying to recover from that last move. When this move caused Throh to be launched into the air, Ash decided to land the final blow. "**Aura Sphere**!" Time slowed down for Throh as he saw Lucario coming towards him with a shining ball of blue energy in her palms before Lucario struck him with the fighting type move. This sent Throh flying into the same position as that Mienshao from before; all that had finally caused Throh to faint.

"Throh is unable to battle! Lucario wins!"

The crowds cheered for such a great match and even witnessed the evolution of a hard fought Pokémon. Then there was the match between Bianca and Stephan, it went along very swiftly despite Emboar giving his all, Sawk just was strong against any opponent no matter how bigger or heaver.

"Now will be the final match that decide who will be the winner of this year's Clubsplosion!" Freddy announced and everyone got on edge for the match to begin. They watched as the trainers walked out onto the battlefield with their Pokémon already out and by their side.

"Looks like we finally face each other again Stephan."

"Yeah Ash. Impressive isn't it on how we and Sawk were unstoppable huh?" The muscle man said with a little too much confidence for his own sake.

"Trainers…" Both of them tightened their focus, "Begin!"

"Sawk, **Karate Chop**!" The blue demon fighting type Pokémon charged at Lucario who waited there. The reason was found out when Sawk's hand went right through her, it was mirage! Lucario's speed and reflexes have increased for sure upon evolving. "**Close Combat**!" Stephan tried to make a sure hit after he and Sawk relocated Lucario but it was also another mirage. "What is this!?'

"**Low Sweep**." Sawk was taken by surprise when he felt his legs being attacked by another foreign leg and it was from Lucario! "Now **Focus Punch**." Lucario reeled in her palm with fighting type energy.

"Sawk hurry and use **Close Combat**!" Stephan shouted but Sawk won't move and Ash just shook his head at that reckless and ignorant strategy. After Lucario finished focusing the power to her fist, the impact was enough to send Sawk flying fast. The Karate Pokémon got up anyways but looked like he was in bad shape with all those bruises showing as well as sharp breathing.

"**Bulk Up** and then **Double Kick**!" Sawk seemed to be tired and reluctantly did so which was shocking on how close and loyal to his trainer that Sawk had always proven himself as.

"**Endure** and then **Reversal**." Lucario was different and she held in only to use Reversal's strength dependence on health to empower her attack. "Finish off with **Aura Sphere**."

"Hurry use **Karate Chop**!" Stephan said but then noticed that Sawk was just shaking and crying? Then Sawk was hit by the Aura Sphere and sent into the wall he was in front of, finishing him effectively. "SAWK!" Stephan hurried to his buddy and pulled him out of the wall, "Why? Why didn't you dodge that attack?"

"Because Sawk was losing faith in you Stephan." Ash said calmly as he appeared, looking down on his defeated opponent trainer like a teacher scolding a failed student. "You just won't stop with the attacks. Even a Pokémon like Sawk should save energy by simply dodging the enemy attacks but you won't see that Sawk was losing his focus by near-exhaustion. That is no different that Pokémon abuse." Everyone gasped at that bold statement and including Stephan, "You should have trusted in everything about Sawk and especially his ability to dodge and out run your opponents. Like how you use less muscles to make a smile compared to a frown, it wastes less energy to dodge inside of keep fighting back at your opponent. Just because they don't stop doesn't mean it is the universal correct method of fighting. Fleeing when you can't win or can't survive is as right as defending your friends and fighting your enemies. It is not fear or evil or wrong, it is just misunderstood like how you did to your Pokémon's ability to keep fighting." Ash finished and went to the center of the field to leave Stephan to some heavy thinking.

"Sawk is unable to battle! Lucario wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee made the verdict which broke the heavy silence that tore at everyone's hearts as they never looked at combat like that before, ever; it also sent off a real explosion with fireworks put in for the mix.

Everyone cheered for the trainer who did it again; he had come out on top on pure skill and hard won bond between trainer and Pokémon. Ash was given the trophy as a sign of a proof that he had won the Clubsplosion.

Georgia and Burgundy had already moved back on their own journeys to prove that they can surpass their rivals which wasn't exactly the most polite farewell.

"The name is Stephan! Can't anyone but Ash get it!?" The said trainer said after his good farewell was spoiled when only the raven haired trainer was able to speak out his name the right way. Anyway that was to be the end of another completion filled with excitement and reunions.

XXXXX

After the exciting Clubsplosion it was time to continue on the way to Icirrus City where Ash will complete for his seventh gym badge. But now, Ash's Swadloon was feeling rather particular that same morning; like it was experiencing growth pains yet Ash had a different theory as to it. Swadloon, according to his experience, was about to evolve!

And he did, into the tall and lean Leavanny like the one trained by Burgh of the bug types. And apparently, the evolution had caused Leavanny to become more independent as he went on his own accord to make hoods for the smaller Pokémon who were watching like Scraggy, Tepig, Axew, and Joltik. They enjoyed this presents and played around a lot when Ash released the rest of his other Pokémon; he had to send some to Juniper's place for temporary storage so that he can just sort out three water types in a row. Erina's Axew even tried to intimidate a superhero by having the hood faced down and a leaf over his face like a mask.

But soon, Pokémon and trainers alike started to feel one thing; drowsiness. It will make sense since they did wake up early in the morning because they were too excited about a Pokémon evolving to sleep. Now it was in Cilan's words and I quote, 'Siesta time' so everyone went down for a snooze.

But while they were sleeping, there were shadows that crept out of the bushes along the trees that had their eyes on the leaf hoods that were placed in a pile after the little ones were placed to sleep. And since Erina's Axew had leaves on herself, they took her too.

It wasn't long before Scraggy getting restless and noticed that there was one Pokémon missing and alerted the trainers from their sleep. "The leaves have been stolen!" Iris yelled and Erina panicked after her beloved Axew had been taken as well. After deploying Emolga and Tranquill to the air, the group looked on the ground until they saw what they were looking for.

"Hey! There are the thieves!" Iris and Erina pointed out to the Pokémon who had stolen the leaf supply for Ash's newly evolved Leavanny as well as Erina's Axew. They were insectoid Pokémon with a steel body that has three distinct sections. Their ovoid abdomen was dark gray with a light gray band wrapping around the middle and two circles resembling rivets near a jagged seam. The Pokémon's thorax as slightly smaller, but identical in design with its abdomen; the only difference being one circle instead of two. Their heads is spherical, containing the same light gray wrap design as its body. However, it wrapped from front to back on the head of each of them. On each side of their heads are large red eyes with hollow black pupils. They had two round mandibles each; the mandibles were attached below their eyes and are situated in front of its horizontally opening mouth. Atop their heads were two long antennae, each tipped with small spheres. Finally, they had six black legs sprouting from its thorax; each leg has one claw at its tip, except the front legs that each have two.

Ash took out his Pokédex in the hurry,

**{Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. Durant build twisting tunnels in the mountains where they form their nests. They are covered with a steel armor for protection.}**

When they saw the Durant retreat into the hole in the hill, it was oblivious that this was their nest like in the Pokédex. Erina wanted to rush in get back Axew but Cilan held her back, "We can't go in without a method of finding our way back." Ash nodded and told his Leavanny to use String Shot on a sturdy tree that the Durant never bother with; that will leave a trail to be used later.

Once they entered the tunnels, they realized that the Durant outnumber them and it will be trouble if the Iron Ant Pokémon horde had found out that they had intruders in their nest. And since Mick and Erina were the youngest and smallest, they will have to disguise themselves with leaves from outside and leave them out for the Durant; when the Iron Ant Pokémon see the decoys, they will take them to the nest.

The plan worked and the Durant saw the biggest collection of leaves they ever seen and fort being the greedy thieves they are, they took the decoys down to the nest. The other trainers retrieved their flying Pokémon and went after the ant like Pokémon. Pretty, they reached the core of the nest and saw a huge pile of leaves just waiting to be eaten underground.

Mick and Erina saw the others hiding in one of the entrances hoping to not be seen by the ants. 'Can you see Axew?' Ash signaled to them and when the youngest looked around, they soon found Axew just sleeping around despite what was going on.

Erina tried to reach for Axew but then a stray Durant saw that and alerted the others that there was an intruder in the lair! The trainers had to dislodge their hiding spots and disguises to fight their way to Axew who finally woke up from all the commotion.

"We are surrounded big brother!" Pretty soon that was to be truth in this case as the fights had gotten fierce and the sheer numbers had led them to have no way out.

"Then I am going to use my last resort!" Ash said as he summoned his Servine, "Use **Attract** on them!" That was to be the plan to be used so Iris summoned her Emolga who also knew **Attract** and used it on the Durant to prevent them from attacking them. The Durant soon retreated after seeing that they were half done in. But Ash had other plans for them and it included Mick when, "Hey Mick!" Ash yelled to his student who flinched at the tone, "Time for a real test! Use one of your Pokéballs to catch that Durant!" Ash pointed out to the lone Durant who never fainted or fled but was covered in burns and weakened after the super effective attacks. Mick then got out of his stupor in order to throw a Net Ball at it.

The tension was great and Mick thought that he was going to fail when that ball, after what felt like an eternity, stopped shaking and beeping. Mick couldn't believe that he had gotten a second Pokémon since he joined his new teacher and brother. After retrieving their leaves, the Pokémon and trainers left the hive following the trail left by Ash's Leavanny.

It was one huge day and they gotten tired again but his time, they slept in tents with the Pokémon in their balls for safety. Maybe something else will see them in the open and steal something of theirs all over again.

XXXXX

After that hassle with the Durant and Mick's second Pokémon capture, the gang went on their journey until it was no becoming dusk so they had to find a place to sleep and not camping for a change. When they arrived at the Pokémon center, they heard that there was going to be a fight at the local Battle Club with a challenger against the 'Fire Warriors'. Mick and Erina wanted to go and Ash just did for the heck of it, he isn't as reckless as he used to and fighting just about any trainer but the raven haired trainer still wanted to see what they can.

It was an Emboar like the one that Bianca had revealed but there was another Pokémon that Ash didn't recognize. It was a bipedal, anteater-like Pokémon. It had a beige face while the rest of its fur is red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside were raised, beige colored bands which resemble pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, were a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet were beige-colored. Finally, its tail was dented upward and had a hole in it, similar in appearance to a muffler.

Ash scanned it,

**{Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. Possessing a fire that burns internally; Heatmor breaths fire through a hole in its tail.}**

The challenger actually had his Mienshao land a **Drain Punch** on the Heatmor while the Watchog landed a **Slam** attack on the Emboar and yet the trainer who looked like he could use a trip to the doctor and a whole nights rest was not worried. And true to that, Emboar used **Hammer Arm** on both Pokémon while Heatmor finished it all off with **Flame Burst**.

Later, during dinner. Tepig had to see something that caused him to go like a kid who saw his mother after being separated for a year or so. "Tepig sure knows that man for sure!" Iris said as they watched the Fire Pig Pokémon hurried to fire type trainer who just won his match by a landslide.

What happened next will shock everyone and make a certain two best friends to go into a contained rage; that trainer named Shamus had rejected Ash's Tepig and even kicked him away for good measure. Not waiting for someone to ask, Shamus shamelessly told everyone that he had abandoned Tepig after losing a match even with the type advantage. Shamus had called Tepig weak and tied the Fire Pig Pokémon to a post and left it to die. Lucario, who had to be out of her ball had remembered when she was a wandering Riolu and found a starved fire type Pokémon to a post and rescued it by managing to untie the knot; that Pokémon had followed her around like a stray puppy.

After calling Don George to settle this and sent Shamus out of the Pokémon Battle Club, Ash was trying to walk outside in the fresh air but even that wasn't helping at all for him. "It will seem that it is happening again." Ash said mysteriously and only Pikachu agreed while everyone else were confused about this including Iris. Ash sighed before sitting down on a nearby rock. "It is time for you to know the terrible secret about two of my most powerful Pokémon and it is something that especially you need to know Tepig. They were all abandoned by their first trainers." Gasps were heard throughout the area; Pokémon abuse is always a serious matter and most trainers will rather give up their Pokédexes than resort to that inhumane and cruel acts. "And the worst part of it all is that I had to listen to trainers want them back after they finally opened up and showed potential that no other Pokémon of the same species can ever do. Potential such as a fire starter type Pokémon using a move like **Flamethrower** without evolving first." Now that was impressive but that first part didn't stir well in their minds; if those trainer willing gave up on their Pokémon then why will they want them back after seeing their real power?

Iris demanded that Shamus apologize for abusing Tepig but that arrogant trainer refused and threatened to 'mess Iris up if she bothered him again'. That of course had set Ash up as well which scared Mick, Erina and even Cilan. The next day,

"Shamus. I demand a Pokémon battle with you right now." His company never saw Ash or even heard of such words out of his mouth. Ever. This has dug its way into Ash's skull than they thought; there was no use trying to talk him out of it. Shamus accepted anyways, wanting to show this 'weakling and poor excuse for a trainer to fit that pathetic excuse for a Pokémon'. Ash's friends just smirked, Shamus cannot get out of this one.

Ash had decided to send out his Servine who also heard of this and wanted some of the action but then Tepig wanted to battle along with Ash, the kindest trainer he had met ever as a fire type starter. Shamus thought that since he had bigger Pokémon with the advantage, history won't repeat itself but it did. Servine had shown great agility and speed to avoid and outpace the fire attacks until the ineffective attacks along with a **Sandstorm** had taken their toll on Heatmor which caused the Anteater Pokémon to faint. Leaving only Emboar and Tepig facing each other.

Shamus thought had this in the bag but underestimated Tepig's new potential; Emboar's attacks never hit and Tepig was able to land attacks on the easier target of the Mega Blaze Pig Pokémon. All of this had also set something off in the little pig like Pokémon the longer he had been running and hitting. When Tepig hesitated to get a glimpse of the feeling, he let his guard down for Emboar to finally land a hit on him.

But that didn't finish off Tepig. Instead, he glowed blue and grew in size and became what Ash and Shamus had come to recognize as a Pignite; Ash now had all the evolved forms of the starter types, something that never happened on any of his previous journeys. Shamus tried to get a finishing hit onto the newly evolved Pignite before he could even react but once again he underestimated the potential that Pignite now can access. After using a new Heat Crash attack, Pignite had hit the last point of damage on the large fire type Pokémon.

Now that the battle had been won, Pignite joined the others and celebrated that he finally evolved. But the one thing that Ash had only told them before the match, Shamus had the nerve to walk up to Pignite and offered to join his team now that he had evolved and that Pignite's potential was wasted on Ash. Now everyone saw what Ash did in this trainer, Shamus had refused to accept the fact that he was defeated by a trainer he called pathetic, insulted him right in front of the Pokémon in question and even offered to get him back after cruelly abandoning him to die.

After some hard thinking, Pignite chose to reject Shamus and blast him with a **Flamethrower** just like with the trainer that had left a fire type to die in a rainstorm. Everyone cheered on for that and Pignite couldn't be any happier. Now there was no burden on his shoulders and was with real trainers and friends. Ash always had a talent for bringing out the best in even the ones that were either deemed weak or were just late bloomers; it was a real useful, convenient and wonderful ability for any trainer to have and Ash is a lucky boy to be such a trainer whatever he cared or not.

End of Chapter 13.

***Hello Everyone! I am sorry that it took so long to make this chapter. It was going to be a hard one since I did have the feeling of losing my inspiration. I have ultimately decided to skip the adventure with the time travel and prehistoric Pokémon for a number of reasons; I didn't feel like I could type it up and that I don't think that it was even possible even by Pokémon standards, who needs legendries when you have ancient Pokémon that are non-legendries who can time travel anyways.**

** I thought hard on what to have Iris use in this match, like I should change things but I am still getting into the game so I had to make things simpler than that. Don't worry, I will still have Iris got against Drayden when the chapter covers that episode. Please be patient.**

** That last section was a dowse since I particularly didn't care for watching that episode 'Evolution by Fire'. Hope it still makes a good ending and the rest of this chapter is good too. I really worked hard to try and get what to write down for months, I almost gave up on it. Thank you for the support and have a nice day!***

** Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Dewott (Male), Tepig (Male), Servine (Female), Scraggy (Male), Palpitoad (Female), Boldore (Male), and Krokorok (Male).**

**Iris: Fraxure (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Froslass (Female), and Archeops (Female).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male)**

**Mick: Bouffalant (Male), Durant (Female)**


	14. Chilly and Stinky Adventures and Battles

JICU

Chilly and Stinky Adventures and Battles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

Pokémon – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_After some hard thinking, Pignite chose to reject Shamus and blast him with a Flamethrower just like with the trainer that had left a fire type to die in a rainstorm. Everyone cheered on for that and Pignite couldn't be any happier. Now there was no burden on his shoulders and was with real trainers and friends. Ash always had a talent for bringing out the best in even the ones that were either deemed weak or were just late bloomers; it was a real useful, convenient and wonderful ability for any trainer to have and Ash is a lucky boy to be such a trainer whatever he cared or not._

"Eeek!" Iris screeched as she hid behind Ash, "Is that a Beartic!?" After that rude run in that came out good in the end, Ash and company continued towards Icirrus City for Ash's next gym battle for his seventh gym badge. On the way, Cilan pointed out that there was an icy mountain in their way and Icirrus City was on the other side. That is why they were walking on it until a not so friendly but familiar Pokémon had appeared right in front of them.

Ash got on his guard, this Beartic looked well trained for a wild Pokémon. The others got on their guard until an unfamiliar voice moved across the snow covered rocks like the winter wind. "Beartic! They are no enemies!" Before anyone could make of that voice, the Beartic went on a more refined stance that proved it was a caught Pokémon for sure.

A man who seemed to be the trainer had appeared off the rocks where Beartic had as well. He was dressed like an actor from a movie with only half of his right chest and arm covered with the rest exposed despite the impending cold weather. Still Cilan, Mick and Erina knew him,

"You are Brycen! The former actor who took part in the movie, _Enter the Beartic_!" Ash smiled, it is not every day that you make your way to your next gym battle and meet a movie star on the way.

"That is my name but I haven't been involved in any movies in years. I am just not that worthy anymore." Brycen said in a humble tone. Cilan then explained that there was an incident while they were filing their next movie; Beartic wasn't harmed by instead Brycen was injured and felt like the show business was making him dull and rusty around the edges. "Anyways, I need to take my Beartic to find the Pokémon hunter that has found his way to this scared and off-limits mountain where rare Pokémon live to be in peace. I fear that he will disturb that very peace for his greed." Brycen was about to leave when,

"Can you at least tell me about what I heard about the Icirrus City Gym Leader? That he was injured in an accident and he usually comes to this mountain to train with his Pokémon?" Ash said that caused Brycen to halt in his tracks.

"Are hoping to challenge me now?" Brycen had said what everyone else was thinking about.

"When we get to Icirrus City but I am not leaving this mountain before the Pokémon hunter does." Ash said honestly and the Gym Leader smiled secretly, it has been a while since such trainers like Ash have entered his life.

"Very well. We have just picked up his trail until we ran into you young ones. Come with us." Brycen said and the gang followed after the Gym Leader until,

"Is that?" Ash said as he spotted a man he didn't recognize and neither did he at the Pokémon trapped in the cage. It looked like a large, moth-like Pokémon with four small feet. It appeared to have compound eyes that were two shades of blue, and there was a red horn-like structure on each side of its face. The fuzz on its upper body was smoky white and tangled. Its abdomen was black in the center and light blue with black dots on the outside. It had six leaf-like wings that were orange in color and had small black spots.

"Yes." Brycen whispered, "That is the Pokémon hunter that we were searching for and that is the Pokémon he had stolen from the reserve. He hopes to get a good sum for it and sell for a zoo or even worse a slave to the biggest buyer on the market. That is why we need to stop him." Ash nodded while bringing out his Pokédex while setting it on a quieter tone.

**{Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvesta. When ash from a volcanic eruption darkened the sky, it is said Volcarona's fire replaced the sun.}**

"Beartic, use **Ice Punch**!" Ash's musings were interrupted when Brycen couldn't hide or wait around anymore. The hunter then saw it coming and managed to dodge the attack before it will hit him. "It was you who tried to cause a rock slide on Beartic and I from earlier so you can escape with the Volcarona you have captured!"

"So what if I did? You were sticking your nose in where is doesn't belong! Meanwhile, I will get my clients happy and I will get my money. They get what they want and so do I, the world works like that." The hunter spoke casually. "But if you want to steal what I stolen, then I will have to stop you from doing that! Jellicent, deal with these losers!"

Out of his twin Pokéballs came large jellyfish-like Pokémon, both had different colors compared to each other. Both of them had five tentacles, two of which were long with petal-shaped ends. The remaining three were short and tapered. One of them was blue with a short, white crown, and a white, mustache-like collar. Its eyes were red with blue sclera, and there was one eyelash over each eye. It long tentacles had white edges, while its short tentacles had white spots. The other was pink with a tall, white crown and a puffy, white collar. Its eyes were to be blue with red sclera and be surrounded by two eyelashes. Its mouth was red and heart-shaped. The long tentacles had white edges like the male, but the short ones had white frills.

"What are those Pokémon?" Ash said as he reached in for his Pokédex and it said after scanning the mysterious Pokémon.

**{Jellicent, the Floating Pokémon and the evolved form of Frillish. Using life energy for food, Jellicent swims by absorbing seawater, then expelling it.}**

"Both of you **Hydro Pump**!" The hunter yelled out and both of the Floating Pokémon shot a huge and strong stream of water at Beartic. And yet the white bear like Pokémon didn't get hit, a Dewott had took in the water like it was from a kid's water pistol!

"Nice Dewott, now **Focus Energy** and then your own **Hydro Pump**!" Ash said as it seemed that he had joined in the fight as well. Dewott was able to do both moves in quick succession before the hunter had a chance at his own actions.

"Since you have to bring kids here to bring me down, I won't play nice. Both of you use **Confuse Ray**!" The hunter said and both Jellicent glowed their eyes to create balls of light that managed to settle on Beartic but Dewott was able to out run them; and Dewott was glad because those balls of light had left Beartic in a state of confusion in which it can't control its own actions! "Now you use **Hex**!" The hunter specifically asked of the blue and male Jellicent to use Beartic's confusion in order to strength the ghost type until,

"**Protect** Dewott!" Ash was still in the game and managed to deflect the **Hex** move and cause it to miss. "Now use **Copycat**!" It was an egg move that he couldn't use as an Oshawott but was never able to find the right time to use it once he had become a Dewott. In any case, Dewott was able to use **Copycat** on the **Hex** from the male Jellicent but this time to be used on both of them!

Even though it did super effective damage, those two Pokémon just won't go down that easily. The hunter wasn't going to either, "Arrgh! That does it! Double **Hydro Pump**!" He yelled as he gotten into a pose where both of his arms have stretched out with pointer fingers showing but he was facing downward, torso completely. The twin Jellicent had both shot their **Hydro Pump** but to combine in one big water type attack.

"Brycen!" Ash called out to the gym leader who just barely managed to get his Beartic out of confusion. He then nodded along with the raven haired trainer.

"**Ice Punch**!"

"**Aqua Tail**!"

Both attacks hit their target and landed the crooks both human and Pokémon alike. Thankfully for Volcarona, it was released while Ash and Brycen kept the hunter busy. Let's see just how they like it being stuck in a cramped cage.

"Thank you all." Officer Jenny aid as her fellow officers started to load the cage filled with the hunter and Jellicent onto their police truck. "Rizzo had been giving us headaches but now he will be bragging his stuff to his fellow inmates, giving them the headaches for a chance." Jenny said before getting back into his motorcycle as she and the police truck took the baddies away for good.

That was to be the end of another adventure for Ash and the gang but he still needed to challenge the Icirrus City gym for his seventh gym badge. Brycen returned to his gym to prepare for Ash to come. For, in his years as the gym leader, this trainer from Kanto is going to be one heck of a trainer that ever challenged the gym.

XXXXX

After that run in with a Pokémon hunter, Ash and the gang continued on their way to Icirrus City. They finally reached the city and after resting up as well as refreshing their supply stock, the gang asked about the gym. Or at least Ash and Iris did; Cilan was too excited to listen and hurried to the gym along with Mick and Erina. But they soon wished that they didn't because once the doors opened, it was like entering a freezer with summer clothes on. That wasn't a bad analogy because it was as close to the verdict as possible.

Thankfully for them, Ash and Iris arrived wearing sweaters and carrying spares for all ages and sizes. After suiting up and getting warm, Ash went to the battlefield where Brycen was waiting and a referee was in the position like all them are. "The battle between the Gym Leader of Icirrus City and the challenger from Pallet Town will now get under way. Will both trainers release their Pokémon?"

"Vanillish! Sprinkle your powder!" Brycen yelled and released the snow clone Pokémon that floated and giggled along the icy surroundings. Ash just brought his own first Pokémon to use,

"Dewott! I need you!" Ash had taken everyone by surprise by selecting a water type like Dewott to be used. Still that was a good tactic on its own since Ice type moves are ineffective against all water types.

"Battle Begin!"

"Use **Astonish** Vanillish!" Brycen yelled and the ice cream cone like Pokémon charged and tried to stir up some damage by enlarging its head. But Dewott was a warrior Pokémon barley got any of the possible damage.

"Use **Focus Energy**." Ash said calmly and Dewott stood his ground and readied itself thus increasing the chance of getting a critical hit in this Pokémon.

"Fine then. Use **Icicle Spear**!" Brycen chose a change of tactics and gotten physical in terms of attacking. Vanillish formed ice from the frozen moisture in the air and also shaped them into makeshift spears that raced towards Dewott.

"**Aqua Tail**." Dewott engulfed his tail with water and used it to launch the ice spears off target while charging at Vanillish and landing some damage before the Ice type could even move out of the way.

"Repel Dewott with **Blizzard**!" Vanillish managed to at least get Dewott off of its body with a gust of wind mixed in with snowflakes. "Now use **Mirror Shot**!" Brycen hoped to use a move that will at lower Dewott's accuracy. Vanillish then became covered in a light blue aura which formed the aura into a light blue orb of energy in front of Vanillish's body to be launched at Dewott.

"**Aerial Ace**!" Ash had a counter tactic to use a move that doesn't depend on a Pokémon's accuracy. This one sure didn't miss and Dewott charged at Vanillish, to hit it with a lariat. "Now use **Water Pulse** at close range!"

"Try another **Icicle Spear**!" Vanillish formed more ice spears around its body and sent them flying.

"**Hydro Pump** now!" Dewott then launched a large and highly pressurized stream of water.

Both attacks meant in the middle and caused an explosion when they all couldn't match each other much longer. When the stream lifted, Dewott was on the ground barley even damaged while Vanillish was lying on some of the rocks, with swirls on its eyes. The referee saw that and made the verdict, "Vanillish is unable to battle! Dewott wins!" He announced while Ash's friends cheered him on; neither of them noticed that Dewott was shaking rather impiously so Ash immediately returned Dewott to his Pokéball.

"Cryogonal! Show us the power of snowflakes!" Out came the Pokémon that resembled a snowflake altogether.

Ash then released his next Pokémon, "Servine! I need you!" That was risky since it was becoming clear that this ice types knew ice type moves that work super effectively on grass types. But at this point, everyone was done underestimating Ash so no one complained, just waited for some action.

"Servine, use **Leech Seed**!" Ash knew about all the risks and at least wanted to do as much damage as possible so the Grass Snake Pokémon had launched some energy eating seeds to latch onto Cryogonal.

"Use **Rapid Spin**!" Brycen wanted to at least present a challenge by using a move that removes the effects of moves like **Leech Seed** and **Spikes**.

"Use **Vine Whip** to keep Cryogonal spinning!" Ash told Servine and the Grass Snake Pokémon used her vines to cause the Snowflake like Pokémon to spin out of control. Cryogonal just couldn't stop itself from hitting all the rocks around the battlefield while spinning until there was nothing left to run into but Servine. "Use **Coil** and then **Leaf Blade**!" Ash then presented another strategy that he had come up with. Servine had coiled herself, thus increasing her attack power as well as defense and accuracy. That allowed Servine to land a clean shot of a **Leaf Blade** at the spinning Cryogonal.

"**Ice Beam**!" Brycen tried to pick up this humiliation but he never counted on the move actually hitting and freezing Servine; the sheer force of the move had broken some of the ice but now the grass Snake Pokémon was shaking with frost bite all over.

"Servine Return!" Now that was something that not even Ash's friends had ever saw him do; return one of his Pokémon in the middle of a battle against one of the opponent's Pokémon that hasn't fainted yet. "Dewott, I need you!" Ash had then used his Dewott who had managed to beat one of Brycen's Pokémon already. "**Aqua Tail**!" Ash then had gotten aggressive for some reason, like he was losing his focus; Dewott had obeyed anyways.

"**Reflect**!" That was how the Cryogonal had taken in the **Aqua Tail**. "Frost Breath!" Dewott was then hit by a strong breath of icy wind that hit Dewott hard but the Discipline Pokémon still stood strong but then it shook like it was a bomb about to go off; the Pokémon then yelled like it was unleashing something and started to glow blue.

Everyone was amazed to see an evolution all except for Ash who seemed sadden for some reason; seeing your Pokémon grow stronger should be something to smile at and be excited about according to public opinion.

Once the light faded and Dewott had finished his transformation, in his place was a quadruped, blue, sea lion-like Pokémon. He now had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Long, white whiskers extended from his snout and head, and also sported a red nose and eyes. On the back of his head was a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed protrusion in the front. A dull bluish gray seashell-like carapace covered his underbelly, and the limbs were covered with beige, sectioned bracer-like coverings, that appear to be comprised of seashells. Finally, he now possessed three black digits on each limb, and a fin-like, splayed tail with the innermost section being beige.

Ash couldn't believe what had just happened and neither did the newly evolved water starter type; in his experience, Pokémon and not even his own had evolved that quickly. Ash still took out his Pokédex,

**{Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon and the final evolved form of Oshawott. Protected by armor, Samurott can defeat opponents with one sword swipe. Its glare can silence them as well.}**

Ash then decided to do something new, "Use your new **Megahorn**!" The newly evolved Samurott soon got his focus back and raced with his new speed despite the massive increase in size at Cryogonal. That move did a lot of damage and sent the Snowflake Pokémon back across the field until it stopped in its track, out for the count.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle! Samurott wins!" The referee announced which set the score; Brycen had already lost two Pokémon and barley knocked out one of Ash's.

"Beartic! Be the light through the snowstorm!" Brycen used the remaining Pokémon, his signature one to hopefully for him to turn the tables.

"Krokorok, I need you!" Ash used a Pokémon that actually was able to learn rock types much easier than most grass type he had on hand like his Servine. It was still a risk since this Pokémon still had a weakness to Ice type moves and this Beartic did use such moves.

"Use **Stone Edge**." Ash made the first move since he had nothing left to lose after seeing this Pokémon in action at the mountain with the Pokémon hunter. The storm of rocks raced towards Beartic who waited for a command to counterattack.

"Use **Ice Punch**!" Due to the training up in the mountains where rocks are as far as the eye could see, Beartic was able to deflect the stones with his fists embedded with ice type energy. But when the storm of rocks was finished off, Krokorok was not to be seen anywhere. That is until Beartic felt something in the ground beneath him a little too late and was hit by the Desert Croc Pokémon from below!

"You should have been paying closer attention if you claim to be training in the mountains." Ash said calmly and Brycen was drowning in shame that he let his challenger distract him long enough to send in a surprise attack. "Now use **Crunch** and then **Brick Break**!" That combo lowered Beartic's defenses and caused some real damage with a super-effective hit.

"**Icicle Crash**!" Brycen was giving it everything he and his Pokémon have that caused Krokorok to be sent flying after finally receiving damage. "Now use **Aerial Ace**!"

"Krokorok!" Ash yelled for his Pokémon. The Desert Crocodile Pokémon heard that cry and dove straight through after summoning stones once again with two in each claw, without any fear or hesitation. In the silence that followed after the two Pokémon meet on the spot and landed, it ended with Beartic fainting.

"Beartic is unable to battle! Krokorok wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

There were cheers to be heard from even Iris until she noticed that her boyfriend was not as excited as the rest were. Brycen just did the other part of his duties as the Gym Leader, he retrieved a box and showed its glory to Ash who returned his Krokorok. Inside was the Icirrus City Gym Badge. The design was shaped like three white icicles covered in the golden brand like the other six gym badges. Ash simply placed this in the slot the second from the right.

But this day wasn't over yet, not with the frostbitten Servine to be treated and worried Samurott to have around. The surprises were just kept coming and this day is sure going to prove something to Ash. But that wasn't important as when Servine was thawed out and saw the newly evolved Samurott, the Grass type starter started to glow blue and shine brightly second to only the sun rays. Once the second evolution show was over, there was a new face to be seen that day.

There, in the light of the sun, was a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon. Her face and throat were white, while her back was dark green. Curled, mint-colored patterns extended into the white portion of her face, and had narrow red eyes. There were two pointed yellow extensions on the back of her head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of her lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. Finally, she had curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail.

**{Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs.}**

The newly evolved Serperior was furiously and fiercely checking herself out and noticed that she no longer had legs or arms like an actual snake. She was about to panic when she felt something nuzzle at her side and saw that it was a water type Pokémon that she didn't recognize until Serperior saw those eyes. Eyes of caring and worried nature that she knew very well; it was the Oshawott and the Dewott who must have evolved after she was returned for her hesitation that nearly caused her to faint.

Serperior then nuzzled back at Samurott when she got adjusted to the completely new look and makeover for sure. It was like a couple in love have finally found each other after years of growing up and changing.

XXXXX

Surprisingly, the trip to Opelucid City for Ash's next Gym battle went without a hitch; that is until the last minute. "Closed!?" Ash couldn't believe that after such a peaceful trip, he still couldn't have his gym battle.

"I am sorry but the gym leader will be gone for a while. Maybe I can consider another Pokémon gym?" Nurse Joy happened to be there and explained the closed gym. Before Ash could say anything else, a long limousine pulled up in front of them all. Then a tall and intimidating butler appeared from inside.

"Are you Cilan, the Pokémon Connoisseur?" The only thing wrong with it is that this butler was staring at Ash who was only uncomfortable about the close proximity of the butler for anyone's sake.

"No I am not. That is his name." Ash pointed his thumb to the real deal that nodded affirmative.

"Then I need you to come with me." That was calm and welcoming enough if the butler didn't shove everyone in Ash's group into the limousine. Nurse Joy and Audino were just left there, not knowing what is going on. "My master you will address as Mr. Hatterly wishes the help of A-class Pokémon Connoisseur like yourself Mr. Cilan for a very important matter. He will address the details as soon as we arrive at his mansion."

The trip was just fine altogether, Mick and Erina were not used to the comforts of a limousine that was the most expensive type of car they have ever seen. Then Ash saw someone that he recognized completely, Burgundy at the gates of an enormous estate that the limousine was headed. "Hey I didn't know that you were invited too!" Ash yelled out and when Burgundy saw him, she raced to the halted limousine

"Hey Ash! They won't let me in! You have got to help me!" Burgundy sent off like the energetic fireball she was but before Ash could say anything else.

"I am afraid that the master will only allow in A-class Connoisseurs since S-class are so hard to get on such short notice." The butler answered in a monotone voice that was starting to cause Burgundy to steam up like a boiling teapot. She was about to explode when she felt a hand on her hair and saw that Ash was the owner of that hand.

"How about you just stick around and when it is time for us to leave, I will share with you what I learned from the A-class Connoisseurs so you can do the same?" Ash could consider this cheating but he was actually comforting a troubled friend. Burgundy just sighed and gently released Ash's hand from her head.

"Fine. I will be waiting." Burgundy found a place to sit and stayed there while the limousine took the trainers into the garden. Once they were finally let out of the limousine, Ash could swore to hear the playful giggling of a young girl when she was having fun in the air.

"You have good ears young man." The butler seemed to have noticed Ash trying to hear the giggling in the air. "That will be Marigold, the daughter of my master Mr. Hatterly. She happens to be of age for her very first Pokémon and this why Mr. Cilan was invited here. My master will give all the details once we meet him." Ash nodded and Iris had to pull him by hand into the direction the butler was leading Cilan in.

Once they have gotten deeper into the estate and into the mansion, the lights went out. Then a spotlight shown on Cilan as the voice in the background had introduced the unsuspecting Connoisseur. And then there was another Connoisseur in the same halls, the same voice in the background introduced him as Ricard Nouveau who is also an A-class like Cilan.

After that very bright introduction that instead have set them all off rather rude, with Ricard sully at Cilan, the host and the client for both Connoisseurs had finally appeared with his daughter in company. "Daddy its Ash Ketchum! It is him! It is him!" A young girl who fitted the giggling from before had shouted to her father who tried to calm her down,

"I know it is and that is why I specifically asked for Mr. Cilan. A second opinion is always good for decision making and Mr. Cilan is a traveling companion of Ash." The man who seemed to the master of the estate had explained and Marigold just hugged him while bouncing down like a basketball, shouting off 'Thank you Daddy' over and over as if she also became a human echo.

Marigold then raced into the garden, as if to hear which of the ones is going to be very first Pokémon and her most treasured; that was to be a shared experience with people who just started out as Trainers. There were some that Ash hadn't seen before so he took out his Pokédex and scanned a couple of them who just napping the warm day sun.

The first one was a plant-like Pokémon that resembles a plant bulb, such as an onion. It was primarily light green. Its head was tipped with three oblong leaves. Its crescent-shaped white face, seemingly lacking of a nose or mouth, had brown eyes shaped like elongated ovals. A green "bib" as present on its neck, and its lower body consisted of five stubs, two of which act as arms, and two more act as legs.

**{Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. Petilil prefer living in rich, fertile soil where all types of plants grow in abundance.}**

The second one was a small, brown bipedal Pokémon with a vaguely ram-like appearance. There was a cotton-like substance covering its back, neck, and forehead. Behind it was a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. Finally, it had orange, oval-shaped eyes and green, curled horns or ears.

**{Whimsicott, the Windveiled Pokémon and the evolved form of Cottonee. Whimsicott can pass through the tiniest cracks like the wind, leaving fluffy white puffs in its wake.}**

"Interesting. According to the Pokédex, Cottonee evolve into Whimsicott by a Sun Stone and it seems that Petilil does as well into a Lilligant." Ash said and Iris nodded, she remembered that grass type from the island where Team Plasma tried to awaken the forces of nature Pokémon trio to do their bidding.

"Yeah, like the one Lewis owned." Iris added but said no more as she found them too cute to not looking at them. Iris then had the urge to push Ash into a field of grass and take a nap herself, Ash always made a good pillow. But instead she had to listen to Ricard argue with Cilan over which Pokémon will good for Marigold.

Ricard suggested that Marigold needs a Pokémon as lovely, stylish, and graceful as her. Soon he suggested the Petilil that Ash and Iris had seen before and even Mr. Hatterly agreed. But Cilan did the opposite which seemed to settle the uneasy Marigold a bit. Then Cilan smelled the air, saying that there was the peculiar scent of a grass type for sure but it wasn't a Petilil or any of the other grass types that were in the garden.

Ricard immediately objected to this and even challenged Cilan to a Pokémon duel in order to settle it. Seeing no way out to do what he wanted to, Cilan asked of his friends to go and look for a grass type that hasn't appeared yet; only then did he agree to the duel. The butler volunteered to be the referee as the two Connoisseurs were led to a battlefield that was conveniently located in the estate garden.

Cilan decided to use his Crustle while Ricard took out, to the dismay of the former, a Purrloin to be used. Despite this fear of the dark type Pokémon, Cilan still stayed strong in his fight. Still he had to learn the hard way that this Purrloin was no simple on you can just find in the wild, no this one was as fast as Purrloin's evolved form that are called Liepard.

Ash happened to hear that one and since no one of his friends knew what it was either, he searched for it in his Pokédex.

**{Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react.}**

It sure looked like a Purrloin but overall it was a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. It had a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It had two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs were yellow, and each small paw had a pale pink pad. Finally, it has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

Yet when Purrloin had blinded Crustle with Sand Attack, Cilan still gained the upper hand by directly his Pokémon to feel the surroundings and land near spot on attacks that threatened to cut down Purrloin's speed and evasiveness. It looked like Cilan was just about to win this match.

Meanwhile Ash and the gang were looking on Cilan's orders, the raven haired trainer noticed something up about the swings. They were obviously used by a small girl and it is clear that girl is the client's daughter but that didn't explain the poison powder that were on a small spot that could only be a Pokémon. Then Ash saw the girl in question play with a Pokémon, a Foongus. Ash smiled and greeted them, "Hello."

The girl silently shrieked after being taken by surprise. "Y-you are Mr. Ash." She said in a sweet tone that only a well behaved young girl could speak in; Erina was a good example of such things.

"Just Ash please. I am merely a hard working trainer your father had just dragged along as a bonus for hiring Cilan." Ash corrected her gently and she giggled.

"Oh well." Then Marigold took a sadder tone, "You are here to tell us to stop playing aren't you?" Ash was shocked at that and asked to be more clear. "Out of all the cute and playful Pokémon, Daddy always told me to stay away from this guy. But it was he who played with me the most!" Ash then understood and then reached for them; Marigold and Foongus thought that the raven haired trainer was going to separate them but instead, he took them to the swing he inspected just a moment ago. Then Ash started to push both Marigold and Foongus on the swing; something that they found fun and laughed along.

Meanwhile, "Ricard's Purrloin in unable to battle. Cilan and Crustle win." The Butler announced as Crustle was able to land a direct hit on Purrloin with **Rock Wrecker**. So that meant that Cilan's theory on what Marigold's first Pokémon was going to one to win this entire argument.

Yet Marigold wasn't in sight to be told what Cilan believes to be her first Pokémon. When her father and his staff and guest went looking, they found Marigold enjoying a swing ride with Ash pushing her and a Pokémon on the swing. "Marigold? Is that a…?" Mr. Hatterly said and that caused them to stop their playing and Marigold to hug Foongus tightly, she must think that her father is here to take her friend away.

Ultimately, Mr. Hatterly learned from Cilan that it was the latter who figured out who the former's daughter wanted to be with the most is to be her very first Pokémon. Mr. Hatterly just let his daughter decide for herself and she chose Foongus who couldn't be any happier. After thanking Cilan for his help, Marigold also thanked Ash for making it all happen by playfully tricking him into lowering down to her level and kissing him on the cheek.

To top things off, the butler had told the gang that if the Opelucid City Gym is closed, there is another Pokémon gym nearby in Virbank City. Still Ash couldn't forget about Burgundy and she was there waiting by the entrance. Ash told her about how to be a good Connoisseur will to be friendly and understanding of the clients; that way, more clients will find a good reason to try and trust their problems with their hired help. You can actually learn a lot of other people if you patiently dig your way deeper inside their personalities.

With this in Mind, Burgundy went on her own journey but not without thanking Ash and swearing to Cilan that she was topple him one day. It is good thing that some friends will never change even if it gets out of hand soon.

XXXXX

On the way to Virbank City where Ash will fight for his next Gym Badge, the gang had arrived at a town along the way. After stopping for some rest, refreshments and supplies, they were on their way out until Iris got a huge shiver up her spine and she screamed into her boyfriend's back when she saw something she hated that much; an Ice Type Pokémon!

"What is that Pokémon?" Ash muttered as he took out his Pokédex in front of the Pokémon that was a two-headed Pokémon covered in a swirled, white substance that resembles ice cream. Each head had two light purple eyes and a slightly darker purple mouth. There were light blue ice crystals to the side of each eyes and two under each mouth. It had two stubby arms and three spikes under its body, all of which resemble icicles. The middle spike under its body was the largest, and there was a hollow, straw-like structure on top of the left head. On the back of its two heads there were many small ice crystals.

**{Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vanillish. Vanilluxe produces snow clouds by swallowing great quantities of water. It emits a blizzard when both heads are angered.}**

Yet that ice type still approached Iris who tried to get away from this Vanilluxe. "Please go away." Ash tried to separate them too but this Snowstorm Pokémon just wouldn't give up on trying to make friends or something. That is until,

"Vanilluxe, return." A red beam of energy hit Vanilluxe and pulled the Ice Type towards the owner who happen to be,

"Georgia!" Ash and Iris shouted. Although she hated Iris, Georgia still found herself smiling that Ash hadn't forgotten her name; seriously boys, it is scary to face a girl who knows you but you don't remember her name.

"Hello Ash. What can I tell you? My Vanilluxe can catch the scent of a Dragon Type on anyone and want to be friends with those type of people." Georgia said in displeasure. Then the 'Dragon Buster' started to get in too close for Iris's comfort while wiggling the Pokéball in front of her face. "Let's be clear. I have captured Vanilluxe to defeat you. I don't want any Dragon type Pokémon or any trainer of them be all cubby with my Pokémon.

"A little kid like always." Iris had to try and get more confident by pulling out her signature scolding phrase that she will never use on Ash.

"So what?!" Georgia never did tolerated being called a kid by someone younger than herself. "Whatever. I am now going to the Ferroseed Research to improve my Pokémon. Farewell." And just like that, Georgia left after shooing Iris away like a common housefly.

Ash managed to calm his girlfriend down before getting a mischievous smirk on his face and lowered his mouth to her ear. She then grinned herself which made Cilan, Mick and Erina sigh; this is going to get interesting whatever Georgia likes it or not. They then went into the same direction of the 'Dragon Buster'.

Still not knowing, Georgia entered a building labeled 'Forreseed Research'. Inside, she saw one of the staff who welcomed her. But before she could say a word herself, "there you are Georgia, we thought you were going to pay for out ice cream? We had to pay for it ourselves."

"Yeah. Now you will have to make up for it by giving us a tour of this place." It will seem that Ash and Iris are more than just good friends and lovers but also partners in crime. The orders just went along for it and Georgia was wondering why they were doing this.

"It is nice to see that while you are interested in our research, you shouldn't do it and leave your friends like that." The staff member said.

"B-but...but…" Georgia couldn't believe that she was duped into making a 'bad first impression'.

"Regardless, please come with me." He said as he opened the elevator and started on the first floor up. Inside was a corridor with many doors and rooms that were visible by glass installed in the walls. In each of these rooms were a group of Scientists, a different type of rock and some kind of Pokémon.

They all were Pokémon that each resembles a durian. They had many green thorns around its body that are used for protection. They also have a metallic body with band-like stripes, along with small yellow eyes with black pupils.

Ash scanned one of them,

**{Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon. Ferroseed absorb minerals from rock by penetrating the walls of caves using their spikes.}** "So those are the Ferroseed." Ash said as he was placed in a tight fit as everyone wanted to see what they were doing. They saw it when one of the Ferroseeds' thorns detached and turned into moss on the ground.

"That is right. We research just which moss spores are in Ferroseed spikes after absorbing the minerals of different types of stone." The staff member acting as the tour guide, the real head of the Research Center, Professor Malveaux, was at a meeting of the moment.

Then they reached the second floor up and saw some more scientists doing all sorts of experiments; one of them was testing flame resilience by blowing a flamethrower on some green moss, one of them tried to see what the moss react with some kind of blue liquid only for it to grow out of the container, and one of them tried the durability by seeing how hard some moss will be after being launched from a bazooka. The staff member explained it all and then Ash noticed that there were some Ferroseed with some familiar stones that were floating and blue with electrical energy.

"Are those from Chargestone Caverns?" Ash asked and the staff member explained that these stones were just recently brought to the Research Center and so far, no most spores were created yet so there was nothing to see yet. Then they went to the third floor but not noticing that the Ferroseed finally released spores for sure but there was some king of electrical surge that tampered with the electric lock on the cell hoping to contain them.

Meanwhile, on the third floor above the ground floor, there were moss again but no Ferroseed. The staff member explained that it was to see just how does the Moss affect Pokémon's stats; for things like Speed, Strength, Speed and Accuracy. Georgia was more interested for Moss that can help improve her Ice types but came out empty when she was told that there wasn't a moss found yet.

As if things could get worse, Vanilluxe came out on its own and frightened Iris into running away! "Get away from me!" Ash wanted to chase after her and Vanilluxe who was chasing after his girlfriend when there was an alarm from the third floor. Apparently, while the mayhem was going on the fourth floor, the moss had suddenly caused to grow at an accelerating rate that was quickly filling the third floor. After the scientists noticed it and fled the floor, the moss kept growing until it started to grow all around the outside of the building and into the city!

Thankfully, a middle aged man with a simple but professional suit had arrived; he was Professor Malveaux, the head of the entire Research Center. He will know what to do and he saw the danger from the moment he saw what had happened while he was gone. After introducing himself to the guest in a hurry, he noticed that the Moss was growing out of control so the first step was at least to keep it from reaching the out parts of the city. Officer Jenny got the call and closed off all the bridges that linked the Center to the rest of the city.

The next step was to heal Pikachu who suddenly gotten sick after seeing the moss barely separate them from the other floors. It took a call from the Pokémon center that had received an overload of sick Pokémon that were either a Ground or Electric type. That will account for Pikachu's illness. Thankfully there was cure and the ingredients were in reach so that same staff member went to make some.

"But what about Iris?" Ash asked, his girlfriend was still on the top floor, not knowing what is going on.

"And my Vanilluxe?" Georgia added; she was more worried about her recently caught Pokémon than her rival. And just like that, one of the monitors on the ground floor where they were showed a young girl who was walking to the elevator while not too excited about having the Ice type follow her.

"Iris! Don't!" Ash crowded at the monitors after setting his Pikachu to rest with the antidote being supplied to him. Yet Iris didn't hear until she saw that the elevator was filled with Moss and couldn't be used. "Iris! Are you okay!?" That time, Iris did hear her boyfriend and saw them on a screen near the elevator door she had just closed in hopes of stopping the moss.

"Ash! What is going on!?" Iris was told about what was discovered about the moss in a hurry, before the moss emerged from the cracks in the elevator door. Iris then panicked and tried to get away from the moos all the way to the edging of the building. "Vanilluxe, do something!" Iris really panicked and Vanilluxe sensed it so it tried to attack the moss with an **Icy Wind** that caused something that filled everyone with hope and awe.

The **Icy Wind** had frozen the moss almost as fast as it was growing, completely clearing the top floor. Before the screen went out, everyone on the ground floor had caught a glimpse of the incident. It seems that the moss in vulnerable to ice type moves. After relaying the info to Officer Jenny, they needed to stop the Ferroseed that had too much electrical power in its body to be considered safe. That all caused the entire second floor to be ruled over by the moss.

"Don't worry Professor, we have Georgia with us!" Ash said with the said girl being placed in front of the Research Staff. "She still has her own Ice type Pokémon. And since that is Vanilluxe upstairs is hers, we will be just fine!" That was like a positive thinking child but it was enough to make Georgia blush from the praise and the trust in her trained Pokémon Ash had shown in those words.

And just like that, Georgia commanded her Beartic and Cryogonal to use **Ice Beam** in order to combat the increasing Moss while the Vanilluxe of hers helped Iris make her way down until they all reached the second floor where it all started. Outside, Officer Jenny was commanding her Swanna to use **Ice Beam** and **Blizzard** to combat the moss as well. Yet there was a problem once they reached the source; unless something will rid the Ferroseed of their electricity, the moss will just keep growing and the Ice types are already exhausted.

"But we still need to fight the moss. We can't stop now." Georgia said as she reluctantly returned her ice types.

"That is enough!" Ash yelled with his newly healed Pikachu in hand, the others were confused by his new confidence. That is, until he took out a Pokéball handy, "Pignite use **Flamethrower**!" The Fire Pig Pokémon appeared and launched a stream of fire that had weakened the Ferroseed and they collapsed on the ground. "Thank you Pignite, Pikachu now!" After returning his fire type, he commanded Pikachu to place his tail on of the Ferroseed.

"Your Pikachu is absorbing the excessive electricity into his own body! Brilliant!" Professor Malveaux praised Ash and then Cilan decided to join the gig by summoning his Stunfisk in order to cover the other two Ferroseed and complete the job faster. It worked and the crisis at the Ferroseed Research was over after Cilan and Ash tried to command their electrifying energetic Pokémon. That was a lot of work and soon it was worth it for Iris to hear that despite being afraid of Ice types, she had taken care of one all by herself in the midst of danger.

XXXXX

It was sure one wild trip at the Research Center so Ash and the gang hope to relax after a good boot trip to the other side of the large rive that was on the way to Virbank City. But when they reached the solid ground, there were faced with…Ash?

"Zorua?" The real Ash said and the 'Ash' giggled before turning back into the black fox Pokémon that went into Iris's arms, nuzzling at the trainer; it will seem that either Iris smells good to Zorua or the tricky Fox Pokémon was just grateful for all the fun she had with Iris with humiliating Georgia.

"Hmm?" A familiar boy turned to the racket and saw his old friends along with new faces. "Ash!"

"Hello Luke. Fancy meeting you here." Ash introduced his younger brother and Cilan's number one fan to Luke who was glad to meet them. Luke then explained that he was in this town because it was the movie center of the world, with the exhibits and movies that made into legend for 'epicness', good stories and success in the stock market.

After checking out all the exhibits and listening to everyone drown in awe, Ash and Iris then met the president of the movie center, Mr. Gold. He was a legend on his own because he was there as the one who made most of the legendary movies. It seemed that there was a contest in which the winning film made on the studio will be placed there on the hall of fame with the director having his name there too.

Of course Luke was part of it but also was a heated rival who will always antagonize Luke for being too young to be a director; something that made no sense as the rival was no older at all. And if Ash didn't know better, that rival may turn out to be a sore loser if Luke should win so Ash decided to tell Luke to keep a good eye out for any signs that his rival is trying to tamper with his work.

Right now, they were half down with the film but then Luke needed a model for the filming so he asked Ash and Pikachu to go look. They were looking when someone or something was hiding but clumsily ran into a pile of wood that was leaning against one of the shelves. Ash saw that tit was a Pokémon but never got a good glimpse when he hurried to save it. When he did, the Pokémon had disappeared.

"What was that?" Ash said as he could have sworn to hear something leave here but didn't see anything. Pikachu didn't either so they gave up and went back to looking for the model. After finding it and leaving the storage room, that same Pokémon, still hidden from view, had looked at Ash and had a blush on it cheeks before disappearing altogether

Surprising, the rest of the movie went on just fine and without the interference of Team Plasma like last time. Pretty soon it was time to publish the movie to everyone in the studio; unlike the movie theater back at Nimbasa Town, these guys were big critics and could get someone out of busy by just saying a few bad words about the work.

But it was a miracle for sure, they loved the work. Luke, with the help of his friends, had made yet another great film and was on his way to completing his dream. They then said goodbye and good luck to Luke before going on their way; they still had no idea if they were even meet Luke again since he was getting to the big stuff that they, as trainers, can never reach on their own. But that made no difference since they were friends, Ash and the gang will find the time to see the films that only Luke can make. And that is how you make friends with a movie maker.

XXXXX

After both a trip to the Forreseed Research and making yet another movie, Ash and the gang finally arrived in Virbank City. There, at the Virbank City Gym, is were Ash will fight for his next and final Gym Badge. Yet when Nurse Joy told them where to go, they found something like a punk's place with a wall covered in graffiti with an entrance nearby.

When they entered the gym, they saw more of a punk girl's paradise and even one with a guitar fighting against another trainer. Ash's group didn't recognize that Pokémon at all so they turned to Ash who nodded as well as Pikachu.

"That is a Koffing. I am actually surprised to see a Kanto Pokémon used by a Unova trainer. I was told that Pokémon from other regions were rare here in Unova." Ash said and he scanned it for his friends to hear more.

**{Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.}** It was a clear poison type like what Nurse Joy had told them, thankfully Ash did some group changes between Unova and the ranch back in Kanto. Ash's group still watched on how this Koffing fight against a Gothitelle rather easily and soon defeated the Psychic type despite the type disadvantage. This tells that the Gym Leader is rather capable of facing any odds, Ash could pretty much have a run for his money.

"Are you the Gym Leader?" Meanwhile, he went up tot victor of the match and owner of the Koffing. She turned and noticed that she had gotten quite the crowd from her match.

"I sure am. My name is Roxie, Gym Leader of the Virbank City Gym." She introduced himself. "I am sure you are here for your next Gym Badge." Roxie said but Ash didn't speak a word, he instead took out his badge case and opened it to reveal his seven badges. Roxie giggled, "Impressive. I must be special for you to choose this Gym for your final Gym Badge huh?"

"I need just one more badge. I don't care how many gym battles it will take to earn it." That clear and to the point, Roxie knew that Ash was unlike the others who hate to lose and give it up altogether. Ash was going for the clear go and he will sit out any delays on the way.

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Roxie just didn't want to wait on anything and automatically started the match. One of the punk girls from the sidelines was the official referee and raised her hand as both Roxie and Ash were ready and waiting.

"Begin."

"Koffing, lead the band to loud music!" Roxie chose the very Pokémon that won against a Pokémon who had an advantage over it.

"Muk, I need you!" Everyone was amazed at the peculiar looking Pokémon that Ash had revealed. To Ash's friends, they realized that he was not holding back. Not on a Gym Leader like Roxie. They just was to see how one of Ash's older Pokémon can do.

"Wise choice trainer. Using Poison against poison means that my poison moves can't do as much as half the damage I can really do. But I am not through yet! Use **Gyro Ball**!" Roxie commanded her Koffing to start spinning and charge into Muk who just sat there not caring about what is going on.

"**Acid Armor**." Ash was no different and yet Muk was able to glow and increase his defenses in order to take in the damage caused by the **Gyro Ball**. "**Disable**." Muk's eyes glowed red which spread onto Koffing who had to cancel its **Gyro Ball** prematurely. "Now use **Mud Bomb**." Muk opened his mouth to seemingly impossible lengths which crept the other trainers when out of its new and expanded mouth came a massive ball of mud that raced towards Koffing who managed to get away from Muk and dodge the **Mud Bomb**.

"Ha! You are a silly trainer Ash! My Koffing has Levitate which is convenient for a Pokémon with a typing that makes him weak to ground type attacks." Roxie was well in her own little advantage and her audience cheered her on as a result but that is what Ash wanted.

"**Rain Dance**." Muk also ignored the cheering and only opened his mouth to release bubbles that eventually reached the ceiling and caused a downpour. That got Roxie's attention as she was getting soaked as a result of her not taking the match very seriously. "Now use **Thunder**!" Koffing barely got time to think when Muk's body had become electrically discharged and released a surge of lightning that hit the Poison Gas Pokémon. It will seem that Muk was trying to copy what Pikachu did in Ash's match against Alder the Champion.

"Aww, you are such a spoilsport Ash. Now use **Will-o-Wisp**!" Despite the water falling on Koffing, it was still able to launch scorching hot balls of fire at Muk who waited for his next order.

"**Mud Shot**!" Muk had surprised everyone by launching a volley of smaller and faster balls of mud that counteracted the **Will-o-Wisp** perfectly. Roxie then got excited as his Koffing was so good, it finished off more than one Pokémon before it was through.

"I am liking this match even more! **Clear Smog** and then **Sludge Bomb**!" That first move had sent Muk's defenses done to normal and caused the next attack to do more damage than the previous one. That is the might of a Gym Leader like Roxie.

"**Screech** and then **Sludge**!" Ash decided to try his own strategy similar to Roxie's. **Screech** was a move that painfully cuts down a Pokémon's defenses by a great amount. That allowed **Sludge** to do a considerable about of damage for sure. "Now show us your speed with **Double Team** and then use **Body Slam**!" That was good call because after the time spent battling, the **Disable** on Koffing's **Gyro Ball** had worn off.

When Koffing tried to hit Muk with that Steel type move, it was useless since all it hit where mirages. That meant Koffing is at the mercy at Muk until the Poison Gas Pokémon was sent to the ground by a really heavy **Body Slam**! Koffing couldn't do anymore battling after that so, "Koffing is unable to battle! The challenger's Pokémon wins!" The referee was no aware on what Pokémon Muk was so Ash amusingly took out his Pokédex and scanned his own Pokédex.

**{Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-benignly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid.} **Now anyone Unova-locally can relate this Pokémon along with Koffing to Trubbish and Garbodor since they all are related to pollution; both water, air and land pollution respectfully.

"Scolipede! Scare us with your scales!" Out came a familiar Pokémon to everyone as Venipede can easily fully evolve out of most of the Pokémon that can evolve.

"Frillish! I need you!" This Pokémon was also familiar with Ash as it was gripping her trainer to death. "I know. I know Frillish but we have a battle." The Floating Pokémon realized that, made a blush somehow and released Ash to set foot on the battlefield. It felt better since the **Rain Dance** made by Muk was still activate.

"Begin!"

"**Toxic**!" Roxie was not to be humiliated by this trainer for much longer. Ash still had his smirk and when Frillish saw both that and Scolipede shooting that stream of poison at her, she also smirked.

"**Safeguard**!" Frillish then engulfed herself in a strange veil that managed to block the **Toxic**. "**Water Pulse**." Ash decided to go for some damage to see what else Scolipede can do.

"That is one fast Pokémon you got but I know how to cut that down for sure. **Rock Tomb!**" Roxie went for another strategy and this one surrounded Frillish with stones in order to slow her down by limiting her moments. "**Screech** and then **Sludge Bomb**!" That combo did a huge amount of damage but there was a cure for all that.

"**Ominous Wind**!" While stilling hurting, Frillish struggled to make out that Ghost type move that managed to hit Scolipede and the boulders surrounding her. "Now **Recover**!" Using some of her energy, Frillish used the distraction to heal herself up and refill on health; that move in hand can make things a little more difficult.

"**Sludge Bomb**!" Roxie tried that move again but it seemed that Frillish had successfully increased her stats with the effects of the **Ominous Wind**.

"That is the way! Now use **Water Pulse**!" Frillish launched an enhanced water type attack at Scolipede who was being tossed and turned until it got confused.

"**Toxic** now!" Roxie tried to get to her Pokémon but ultimately failed and Scolipede had hurt itself in the confusion.

"**Hex**!" Frillish's eyes started to glow purple and light red and she held her tentacles up in the air. Multiple beams of black energy outlined in dark purple emerges from the tips of both of Frillish's tentacles and float into the air above it. The black energy then met in the air above it. Once it did, Frillish lowered her tentacles and the trailing black energy disappears from its tentacles. The black energy then combined and formed into a round black ball of energy with multiple branches of black energy coming off it. In the middle, an eye with a red iris and an indigo sclera formed. The eye then releases multiple light blue, magenta and dark blue rings of energy at Scolipede. The sheer power of the ghost type move had caused it to faint but now with Frillish looking exhausted from that last attack; she still had to get used to all this tight battling.

"Scolipede is unable to battle! Frillish wins!" The referee announced as Roxie returned her fallen Pokémon while Ash gave his a good rest.

"Garbodor! Show us what you can do!"

"Pikachu, I need you." Ash said and for the first time, he used his very first Pokémon in a Gym battle in the Unova region.

"Isn't that overkill!?" Iris was wondering why Ash will do something like that. It was like Ash believes that only Pikachu can fight this final Pokémon belonging to Roxie.

"I don't know why your friends underestimate me but I will not fall that easily! **Double Slap**!" Roxie yelled and the Trash Heap Pokémon moved really fast for its massive size in order to attack Pikachu.

"**Double Team**." Pikachu nodded but seemingly did nothing but when Garbodor tried to hit 'Pikachu', it was only a mirage. Garbodor tried to search for the electric mouse but couldn't find Pikachu. "**Iron Tail**." And just like that, Garbodor felt like something was lifting it off the field and saw that, a little too late, Pikachu was using his bare tail that was shining rather brightly. Pikachu then gave a mighty yell before launching the Trash Heap Pokémon into the air where it was defenseless for the next attack. "**Thunderbolt**!" Pikachu then unleashed a strong bolt of lightning without even looking taxed by the energy burned in making the move.

"**Hyper Beam**!" Roxie yelled in fear because unlike Physical attacks like **Iron Tail** who were only absorbed the shear mass of Garbodor, Special attacks like **Thunderbolt** can do much more damage than them. Anyway, Garbodor unleashed a Special attack in the form of a shiny white beam of energy into the **Thunderbolt** which at least slowed it down but the Trash Heap Pokémon had suffered damage but not enough to get him out of business.

"Impressive Roxie. Most Pokémon will have to recharge after using moves like Hyper Beam and only use it to finish things off." Ash said in a very calm voice, like a relaxed and unmovable mountain.

"Save your flattering!" Roxie was slowly losing her own calm or so everyone thought she was; in reality, she was getting excited as she was afraid at night to never be able to lose in the face of a real powerful trainer but as a Gym Leader, the Elite Four and the Champion were always off limits. "**Gunk Shot**!" What happened next like a trash can go in reverse; trash, garbage and litter stuff were being released in a scattering attack.

"**Double Team**!" Ash was not going to see Pikachu get hit and get poisoned for this as the little yellow rodent managed to dodge everything single projectile there was. "**Volt Tackle**!" Then Pikachu charged for the finish while Roxie was now panicking as that looked unstoppable but she was not able to lose face.

"**Venoshock**!" She tried using a move to at least damage Pikachu in the middle of the attack but the shear lightning around the yellow rodent only neutralized the poison, leaving Pikachu untouched. "**Gunk Shot**! **Hyper Beam**!" All this special attacks that were also long ranged attacks and yet still didn't hit and Pikachu was about to charge into Garbodor. "**Double Slap**!" Ash signed, it was foolish to attack someone who had lightning surrounding their bodies and as one might assume will happen, Garbodor got paralyzed with the help of Pikachu's Static Ability. The inevitable happened and Garbodor couldn't handle any of the damage anymore.

"Garbodor is unable to battle! Pikachu wins and the winner of the Gym Battle!" The referee announced with cheers soon following. But Ash ignored them to face Roxie who probably felt terrible as she felt so sure of herself because all of her battles were always clear victories in her favor.

"Listen Roxie, I have never met a Gym Leader as skilled as you. You do a good job of keeping the arrogant in check and making the trainers sure of their abilities before they dare challenge the Pokémon League. I had to use Pikachu because I knew you wanted me to." Ash said and everyone kept quiet in order to hear him better. "You wanted someone as me fight seriously and not take you for less by using my younger Pokémon against you like always. Pikachu may be powerful for sure but my Muk is still far behind as well as my Frillish. They won because the stakes were added in their favor. You forced me to use such tactics in order to win. If I just chose some of my other Unova Pokémon, I would have lost." No one could breathe after hearing such a prodigy like Ash admitting to have lost in the face of Roxie's Pokémon if the stakes were different. Roxie herself felt like smiling than frowning; she had heard about Ash's accomplishes and wanted to fight him seriously and now he is admitting to could have lost, that was how powerful she really was.

Then one of her staff arrived with a box in hand that Roxie took into her own and opened it to reveal he Virbank City Gym Badge. It was shaped like a smoke signal with four small purple circles lining up to a poison mark. Ash took it silently and placed in the remaining empty slot in his badge case.

"Thank you for the good match Ash. I am sure you will do big in the Pokémon League. Just remember that our Champion is only relaxed because after him, there were no other trainer that made it past the Elite Four. Good luck." Roxie said and Ash nodded, taking in every word. She just smiled at the sight of Ash being congratulated by his friends and travel companions.

End of Chapter 14

** *Hello Everyone! That's it. Ash now has eight badges so he is all set for the Pokémon league. I do plan to have Ash go against the Elite four unless you want him to lose during the Pokémon League.**

** Another thing is that I feel like making Ash so powerful that any Pokémon he uses in Gym Badges never faint, it was almost too much and he is overpowered. That is why I don't plan on having Ash defeat Alder since he did say that being a champion stuck with facing trainers in just one region wasn't his style. That is why I am doing the Decolora Islands after the League which will take a few chapters of heavy material.**

** Since that is all me, it will take a while for me to think of my own stuff while it was very hard to follow the anime close enough for this fanfic. Please tell what you think and have a nice day!***

** Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Samurott (Male), Pignite (Male), Serperior (Female), Scraggy (Male), Palpitoad (Female), Boldore (Male), and Krokorok (Male).**

**Iris: Fraxure (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Froslass (Female), and Archeops (Female).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male)**

**Mick: Bouffalant (Male), Durant (Female)**


	15. An Old Friend Returns! Tensions Arise!

JICU

An Old Friend Returns! Tensions Arise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_ "Listen Roxie, I have never met a Gym Leader as skilled as you. You do a good job of keeping the arrogant in check and making the trainers sure of their abilities before they dare challenge the Pokémon League. I had to use Pikachu because I knew you wanted me to." Ash said and everyone kept quiet in order to hear him better. "You wanted someone as me fight seriously and not take you for less by using my younger Pokémon against you like always. Pikachu may be powerful for sure but my Muk is still far behind as well as my Frillish. They won because the stakes were added in their favor. You forced me to use such tactics in order to win. If I just chose some of my other Unova Pokémon, I would have lost." No one could breathe after hearing such a prodigy like Ash admitting to have lost in the face of Roxie's Pokémon if the stakes were different. Roxie herself felt like smiling than frowning; she had heard about Ash's accomplishes and wanted to fight him seriously and now he is admitting to could have lost, that was how powerful she really was._

_ Then one of her staff arrived with a box in hand that Roxie took into her own and opened it to reveal he Virbank City Gym Badge. It was shaped like a smoke signal with four small purple circles lining up to a poison mark. Ash took it silently and placed in the remaining empty slot in his badge case._

_ "Thank you for the good match Ash. I am sure you will do big in the Pokémon League. Just remember that our Champion is only relaxed because after him, there were no other trainer that made it past the Elite Four. Good luck." Roxie said and Ash nodded, taking in every word. She just smiled at the sight of Ash being congratulated by his friends and travel companions._

"Okay Mr. Ketchum." Ash heard that very bubby voice of Nurse Joy of Virbank City and saw all his Pokéballs along with his very best buddy on the trays. "Your Pokémon have fully recovered." To prove that, Pikachu jumped form the counter and landed on Ash's shoulder without any difficulty at all. Ash then attached his Pokéballs to his belt and under his poncho.

"That is it, all eight badges. Now I need to know where they are having the Pokémon League here in Unova." Ash then said but it turned out that it was still too early to announce it to the trainers, it is give the other trainers out there a more fair shot.

Still, Ash was not down because he wasn't in any hurry and he needed to take a break from training to go on more dates with Iris. She is still his girlfriend and she had been waiting for too long. Cilan instead wanted to react one of his favorite scenes from one of his favorite movies, 'A Pokémon's Holiday'; the scene involved eating a Bearticone or Unova style ice cream on a set of steps that were present in Virbank City. Ash had to point out a sign to Cilan that said otherwise about that. Apparently, Cilan was beaten to his thoughts by dozen more fans who tried to do the same scene; so much that Virbank City had to declare it illegal from there and forever.

Still, there was no law about not getting a Breaticone and eat it somewhere else. But that was when, "Hey hold on." Ash said as he and Pikachu saw someone with long and blond hair, taking her sweet time at an ice cream cart.

"Is something wrong?" Cilan asked but then Ash and Pikachu smiled before sneaking up on the same woman before hugging her in a friendly way that caused the woman to scream in surprise before turning around.

"What? Ash!?" The same woman revealed to be someone familiar indeed,

"Hello Cynthia. Nice to see you here in Unova." Ash said which caused his friends to gasp; their friend was friendly with the Sinnoh Region Champion!

"Wow! You look really handsome since I last saw you!" Cynthia took out a blush and teased Ash who only frowned. Iris, who was about to protest, had somehow saw it too and suddenly felt a little better and warmer around the cheeks.

"Thank you Cynthia but there is only one girl who is allowed to saw such things in my life." Ash said which only made Cynthia curious until the raven haired trainer turned to Iris, "Come here Lily. Meet one of your idols." That answered a lot of questions in Cynthia's mind as Iris slowly approached her boyfriend who then grasped her shoulder and kissed her on the lips with passion.

Cynthia could only squeal at the sight, "So you have managed to make a girlfriend after all these years of girls Ash! I am so happy for you!" Ash then broke up the kiss which had caused Iris to drift into fantasyland,

"Thanks. You know Cynthia, you are that beautiful to find someone too. Just being single is going to put all that to waste." Ash smirked at how he easily made the Sinnoh Champion blush in embarrassment.

"Ash, you never told us that you were friends with Cynthia!" Cilan said as he wanted to get in on the action too. Then he stood up like a solder to the attention of a general, "I am a Pokémon Connoisseur named Cilan!"

"H-hello, my name is Mick. I-I am Ash's student and l-little brother." Mick tried to make a good first impression, not with all the stuttering of course but a firm hand on his forehead by the said trainer had helped him relax.

Cynthia giggled, "Nice to meet all of you if you were friends with Ash." She then turned to the said trainer, "Speaking of which Ash, you really were entertaining me with your Unova battles especially in the tournaments."

"Nice to hear that from a Champion like yourself." Ash said, "So are you here on vacation or something?"

"I am actually here to take a plan to Eastern Unova. This is Western Unova, where Professor Oak first landed. It is in Eastern Unova that every other Pokémon can be found." Cynthia said and Ash smiled at that.

"Is that so?" Ash scratched his chin. "And here I thought that I have all of Unova ever since Virbank City." That got Cynthia wondering,

"So you have gotten eight gym badges, already?" Ash just took out his badge case and showed every single slot filled, each with a badge. "You sure have matured Ash, you would have jumped around like a kid on sugar rush."

"That defeat of mine against Tobias was that powerful Cynthia. I had to stop taking all this like some sort of kid's game." Ash said with an old tone that Pikachu knew the best out of every single one of Ash's friends. He affectionately rubbed his cheeks against Ash's stone stiff face, getting it to loosen up slightly. Iris was able to do some more work by squeezing his hand.

"I see. Anyway, I was planning on going to the estate I bought as a summer cottage when it was time for me to arrive in Unova. Will you like to come?" Cynthia said and Ash was out numbered, 4-to-1, on his decision. So he eventually gave in but the moment was spoiled when Cynthia revealed that she hadn't decided on her ice cream.

After an hour of making decisions, Ash and the gang found themselves in Cynthia's jeep, like the one she uses in Sinnoh. "So Cynthia, I have a favor to ask of you." Ash spoke up and got the champion's attention, "It is for Iris."

"Okay Ash, I am listening." Cynthia said. She was still delighted that Ash had found love while still young. Cynthia always dreamed of a man that she could trust, be with and love and always stand up for her and what she treasures to herself, no matter what others have to say about it. But Ash never told her,

That is because Ash caught something from the corner of his eye. A small being had drifted out of a tree and landed on the road! "Watch out!" Ash yelled at the top of his voice and Cynthia saw the being in the road with barley any time left to stop. She had to make a nasty veer to the side in order to use friction against the momentum of the moving jeep.

Now Ash was able to get a good look on the creature and recognized it to be a Pokémon. Like the one that he and Pikachu could have sworn to be in the movie supply closet a few days ago. But that creature had disappeared before they were able to get a good look on it.

The being seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes (crotchets) ( ) for its arms and hands, and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes (semibreves). It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. It was defiantly a Pokémon that Ash never seen outside of Unova.

Ash then notice the blush on the Pokémon's face, after feeling its forehead, "It is a Pokémon and it has a high fever!" Ash yelled and everyone gasped at news breakthrough and watched on how Ash gently took the Pokémon in his arms. He ran to the grass fields off the side of the road and took out couple of blankets from his pack. "We need an Oran Berry to supply it with energy and nourishment and I need some ice for its fever." Ash then said before facing his friends. "Iris, I need you to come with me. I spotted a river while we were driving. Everyone else needs to search the forest for one Oran Berry at least. Cynthia, can you look after this Pokémon?"

The Champion smiled at how Ash was quick and successful to take charge. She just nodded while Ash and Iris hurried to the river while Cilan took Mick and Erina to go and search for the berry. Ash was able to find the river he saw and Iris took her Froslass to freeze some of the water into ice. Ash took some of the ice into more suitable chunks and place them into a plastic bag.

"This is will be the Pokémon's pillow as the ice will allow its head to cool down." Ash said and Iris nodded while watching her boyfriend handle the situation without any distractions. They soon returned back to the creature only to see a Pokémon watching over the sick one instead of Cynthia. "Let me guess, she forgot about her change at the ice cream cart. Right?" Ash said with a deadpan tone that got Iris and Pikachu feeling the same. Things got a lot worse for Iris, who had been acting like a shy fan girl in the presence of her idol, when the Pokémon nodded.

The new Pokémon was a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. It has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head and it has two teal dangles, one on each side of its head.

Ash took out his Pokédex to answer any questions that Iris was about to ask,

**{Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.}**

Ash then placed the bag of shattered ice under the sick Pokémon's head and then Glaceon pressed its fur against the creature's forehead, to aid the ice's cooling effect. After a good time, the others had returned. Ash was feeding the Pokémon the Oran Berry while Cynthia was being eaten out for leaving the poor sick creature all for some forgotten ice cream change.

"When you have the time, Iris will like to challenge you." Ash said after some time tending to the Pokémon who was getting better thanks to Ash's treatment. Finally her name was revealed to all to be Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. Everyone gasped that they were actually taking care of a Legendary Pokémon and that Ash has asked Cynthia, one of the five best trainers in the whole world, to battle with his girlfriend!

"Sure. I will love to see how skilled the trainer you choose for your girlfriend." Cynthia said and Iris nearly went atomic with her massive blush. It took Ash squeezing her shoulder to get her focus back and soon they reached a clearing big enough for this battle. Ash was the referee.

"The duel between Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh Region, and Iris, rising Dragon Master of Unova, will now get under way. This duel will be one-on-one and it will be over when the Pokémon on either side is unable to continue battling. Will both trainers please release their one Pokémon to use?" Ash did the usual protocol for any Pokémon battle referee. Cynthia took out her signature Pokémon; Garchomp! It roared and nearly stirred Iris the wrong way but she kept strong for her boyfriend who is still watching. She took out her own Pokéball and released her Fraxure who somehow was able to roar as loud as Garchomp and this time, Iris felt more warm and confident from that one than the last. "Begin!"

"You may have the first move Iris." Cynthia was the Champion and she is still learning so she allowed her challenger go first since they feel like the first move is always the one to end the match.

"Okay. Fraxure, use **Dragon Dance** and then **Dragon Rage**!" Iris called out and her Axe Jaw Pokémon did the sacred movements that allowed the user to increase their strength and speed, enough for Fraxure to move right into range of Garchomp before anyone could even blink. And with the help of **Dragon Rage**, no matter how durable a target might be, Fraxure was able to land a set amount of damage. "Now use **Assurance**!" Garchomp was then hit by the Dark Type Move that was doubled in strength since Garchomp had already took damage from the **Dragon Rage**.

"Impressive but now Garchomp!" Cynthia said and got the attention of her Pokémon who seemed to take barely any damage at all. "Use **Flamethrower**!" Garchomp released a steady stream of flame at Fraxure who was just able pull through due to his dragon typing, cutting the attack power of that move down to half. And yet Fraxure was still damaged from the shear heat of the move.

"Are you okay Fraxure?" Iris was worried about her Pokémon but she then noticed that Fraxure started to shake as if it was freezing to death despite the surroundings to be warm and after it was hit by a fire type attack. It then got engulfed in white energy before launching himself into Garchomp, sending the two dragon skidding back a few feet, not with Garchomp digging into the dirt to stop Fraxure.

"That was **Giga Impact**! Fraxure learned that on the fry!" Ash said in his surprise that was shared with everyone else. Iris was getting more and more prideful that her First Dragon is growing strong. It was too bad that now Fraxure couldn't even move due to the deadly after effects of **Giga Impact**.

"Fraxure!"

"Garchomp, shake Fraxure off and use **Dig**!" Cynthia made her move and managed to get Fraxure on the ground helpless while Garchomp burrowed through like a gopher. Iris was getting really nervous but she didn't break apart since her boyfriend will just set a poor example for a referee by taking sides.

Then something sparked in Iris's head, "Fraxure! Use your horns to feel the ground!" Iris shouted and Fraxure used what little core strength he had in his paralysis to touch the ground with one of his tough but sensitive horns. It was able to pick up something digging in the ground and drastically changing how thick is felt while it was doing that; much like how the water is changed the moment you start swimming in it.

That allowed Fraxure to at least move out of the way when Garchomp resurfaced but Fraxure couldn't keep this up forever. "Fraxure!"

"Garchomp, use **Brick Break**!" Cynthia was still battling to win and Garchomp roared as his arm fins glowed with energy before aiming to the crack the ground below him, with Fraxure in the center of it all. But luckily for Fraxure it was not to be; right at the last minute, the after effects of Giga Impact had lifted. He was able to move out of the way.

"Alright Fraxure!" Iris cheered for her Pokémon, relieved that this happened and so did he. "**Dragon Dance** and then **Assurance**!" Fraxure was ready to carry out that chain command and landed more damage to Garchomp.

"**Giga Impact**!" Cynthia said as retaliation and Garchomp got engulfed in energy and charged for Fraxure.

"**Double Team**!" Iris said but Fraxure did nothing. Nothing but standing there and stare at the incoming Garchomp. "Fraxure get out of there! Why aren't you listening?!"

"Iris!" Ash yelled out and silenced his girlfriend without saying anything else. He then placed all his focus onto Fraxure. Then the Axe Jaw Pokémon grabbed onto Garchomp despite being in **Giga Impact**. But soon, the energy surrounding Garchomp that shined bright was soon turned dim compared to the glow that Fraxure gave off once he poured everything into this last minute stand.

Everyone knew what this meant, Fraxure was taking in this move in order to gather what energy he needed to evolve! Fraxure grew and grew until he was just about as tall as Garchomp complete with overlapping scales. It was now a Haxorus!

Ash was quick to observe this new Haxorus since it was allowed even for a standing-in referee.

**{Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken.}**

But before Iris could make her own comment on this, Haxorus got back into action and glowed with red energy before attacking Garchomp with fierce and unpredictable spirit that was getting stronger and stronger but Ash knew what that was; it is the dragon move, **Outrage**. It allows a Pokémon to do nothing but attack, getting stronger but once the energy dies down, the Pokémon is forced to get confused.

"Garchomp! **Stone Edge**!" Cynthia was no longer playing around and got serious. She had to stop Haxorus before hurting itself in inevitable confusion. Garchomp had shown his legendary durability and recovered from the Outrage attack and launched sharpened stones at point blank. "**Dragon Crush**!" That was the finishing touch and Haxorus finally stopped himself and fell unconscious.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Garchomp is the winner!" Ash gave the verdict and saw that Iris was about to break down. She trained and learned and trained so more until she and her Pokémon were on the ground and they still couldn't win. He hugged his girlfriend and she cried on his chest. Iris cried until she had no tears left and somehow she felt a little better, enough to get back on her feet and summon Haxorus back into its Pokéball.

"That was a great match and I nearly thought that we were going to lose back there." Cynthia figured it was a good time as any to bring up what she had to save about all this. "Your Pokémon were great."

"B-but we still lost." Iris croaked out until she felt her boyfriend's hand on the top of her head, causing her to freeze in her tracks and swallow any words she had left in her mouth.

"So? Now you know just how strong you need to train. Not many trainers get this honor and I have seen a lot of trainers get strong this way. You will be next on the long list. Come on." Cynthia said. Iris was now looking up to her idol even more.

For the rest day, they were wondering where Meloetta went but they though the Melody Pokémon was going to find her own path and find her home again. They then got onto a plane that finally took them to East Unova, promising of a lot of new Pokémon for Iris and the other friends Ash made from Western Unova. But still no one noticed that they had an extra passenger on board who had taking a liking to Ash and just couldn't go anywhere without him.

XXXXX

It was a long but enjoyable ride on the plane ferry that runs from West Unova to the East. Cynthia showed everyone that even though Unova was supposed to have no Pokémon from the other regions, it is the opposite with this portion of the region. Ash pointed out which Pokémon he recognized from his journeys over the years with the previous four regions. Pokémon like Wingull, Starmie, Staryu, Pelipper and such.

"Undella Town is a popular resort since the temperatures are pretty much warm all year long. Only in certain places here in Unova say otherwise." Cynthia pointed out until a limousine came and stopped right in front of the trainers. Out came a man who was a stereotypical butler complete butler's clothing. His hair was a shade of gray that Ash never seen before. On top of his head, the hair was in a fashionable style as well as the small mustache that could be considered to be whiskers.

"Hello Jervis, how are you?" Cynthia said, obliviously familiar with this butler.

"I am fine thank you. These must be the trainers you informed me about." Jervis said once he faced Ash and his friends.

"Yes. They wish to rest up and practice for Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup." Cynthia said until she realized something,

"Junior Cup? What is that about Cynthia?" Ash said. That was to be the next on his list of new things that came with Unova. He certainly haven't been in a 'Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup' in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh.

But before Cynthia could say another word, "Please enter the Limousine while I will drive you all to Cynthia's manor. She will be able to explain everything on the way." Jervis took over and opened the Limousine to sow that it was going to be a tight fit for six trainers plus one Pokémon. That is but no one was able to see that another Pokémon boarded the Limousine first.

While on the way to the manor, Mick sat on Ash's lap and Erina sat on Cilan's in order to actually fit in the car. There was only four passenger seats and only one in the front that was available. But they didn't complain since that wasn't the right thing to do. Ash had kept everyone off their mind about it all by pointing out the various Pokémon until one of them found her way to the top of his head.

"Meloetta! We were wondering where you went!" Ash said ad everyone yelled out in agreement. Meloetta blushed and spoke something in her own tongue while blowing; it was like she was trying to say she was sorry. "Please don't go away Meloetta. We will love to have you with us!"

"Yeah!"

Meloetta did the shy girl act and then lowered herself so she was in Mick's lap. He was hesitate to see a Pokémon actually getting comfy on his lap but his big brother's hand on is shoulder had managed to calm him down so Mick just pet at Meloetta's head, making her act like a cat to the hands of its owner.

"You never told us what this 'Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup' is. Please tell us." Ash said with a polite tone that got everyone else nodding for they want to know as well.

"The Junior Cup takes Trainers from the other regions as they battle against one and other in single head-on-head battles. They are allowed to bring three Pokémon from their teams and allowed to sort them out was they please." Cynthia explained until she motioned forwards, as if she was going to spill a secret. Everyone leaned in too. "And guess what, the winner will be given the right to battle Alder the Unova Champion."

The younger Trainers were excited to hear that but Ash was the complete opposite and so was Pikachu. Apparently something about all this left them a sore tongue. "Him huh? Can't say that I will be looking forward to this." Everyone was shocked and so was Jervis but he refused to show it as he was driving.

"But big brother, this is the chance of a life time to battle a champion so early! Why are you not excited!?" Mick thought that Ash was insane to pass it up but soon Cilan and Iris got the picture.

"I already battled him but after what he did with Trip, I lost a lot of respect for a Champion like him. I just can't deny that he is strong or at least his Bouffalant is." Ash said. He still couldn't believe on how Alder could lead Trip on that only to find out that it was just Alder saying what he didn't know.

"I hear you Ash, I met him myself and all he ever did was trying to go on a date with me." Cynthia said and that said something for sure. Adler is more of an adventurer than a respectful champion. What an embarrassment for Unova!

"We are here. Please prepare to disembark." Leave it for Jervis to drive fast enough so that he could lift up the atmosphere from within the car. Everyone forgot about everything they felt from the discussion which included disappointment. Mick and Erina got off Ash's and Cilan's laps respectfully while Mick made sure he doesn't give Meloetta a sudden shock from her nap.

When they entered Cynthia's summer cottage, it looked very comfy and even had the relaxing and easy going atmosphere instead compared to the blazing heat they were ignoring outside. But they had the feeling they weren't the only ones inside the cottage. Ash and Pikachu were fir one playing the ignorant hoping to convince whatever is hiding to get comfortable to come out.

And someone did get out of hiding and decided to play a little by moving when Ash and Pikachu tried to get a good look. They did again and again while giggling all the way until Ash made a move faster than before and grabbed whoever was behind with a strong grip to the head and lifted whoever it was from the ground.

"OWW! I give up Ash I am sorry!" Ash and Pikachu realized it was time for someone to make a reunion and introduction and it was time for certain someone to do that.

"Sorry about that, Dawn." Ash released his grip and got a good glimpse of his old friend from his previous journey. Dawn was about Ash's age and she was a beautiful girl who sported mostly pink in her outfit, on her boots, on her white hat, on her ascot, and on the bottom edge of her skirt. The rest of her shirt was black and sleeveless, her socks were also black and almost reached her kneecaps. Her undershirt was barely able to cover her stomach and was white and showing from under her shirt. Her blue hair was knitted in a fashionable style, with two golden hair locks above both ears. Finally, her wrists had bracelets with the left one with some kind of watch. "I guess I am a little jump because I am so excited."

"It is the Junior Cup right?" Dawn said while clutching her swollen forehead. "But you have been working out for all I see from right here." Dawn then surveyed Ash and didn't realize that she was drooling. But that set something off because Iris moved even faster than Ash himself and clung to her boyfriend while acting like a female animal keeping her prey all to herself. "And who is this?"

"Dawn, you missed out on a lot so let's just get comfy and catch up." Ash said and Iris released her grip slightly. Everyone else had forgo the tense atmosphere between the two female trainers and they all sat on the couches around a coffee table that was placed in the middle of the living room. "So Dawn how is Piplup, has he gotten stronger?" Ash asked in order to get friendly with Dawn again. He never counted on iris actually getting jealous and tense about Dawn interacting with him like she always does.

"Why not you all see for yourself?" Dawn said before opening a Pokéball that released bubbles as the Pokémon inside is also released.

It was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

Ash knew this Pokémon has a strong sense of self-pride. Because of its pride, it has a hard time accepting food from humans and bonding with its caretakers. It will even puff out its chest after it falls down, which it often does due to its poor walking abilities. However, it is a skilled swimmer that can dive for over ten minutes in order to hunt. It lives along the seashore in colder climates.

The Pokédex said, **{Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down, but that never hurts its pride.} **After seeing Piplup puff his chest which ultimately ended in him falling down due to his clumsiness.

"So Iris, why were you clinging onto Ash and glaring at me when I was just getting him like we usually do?" Dawn asked everyone braced for the eruption soon to follow. "WHATTT!?" While not as loud as Delia Ketchum, windows did shake like sails and flags in the wind and even the glasses that Jervis was cleaning were behaving like that. "You two are dating!? I never thought that could happen if Misty or May or even me couldn't do it!"

"I am sorry if that bothers you Dawn but I am sure that you will find the right boy for you." Ash said while everyone was wondering why their guest is acting like this. "Don't tell me that you are unhappy because Iris and I are a couple."

"b-but…but…" Dawn was now ashamed that she was acting as if she wanted to be Ash's girlfriend. "What am I going to tell everyone who had their hopes set so high on us dating?"

"That is it huh?" Ash said and he gently pushed Dawn right into Iris who happened to be next to her. "If they teased you, then all you have to do is set them straight. And to that, you can look up to Iris. She is just full of self-confidence, she is spreading it like pollen from a flower." Ash smirked and watched how they were just looking at each other before giggling on how their faces looked funny that way.

"I will say that you are not bad at all Dawn. You leaking out experience, I can even smell it." Iris said in her own way of making friends. "You can't wait to see how well you trained your Pokémon. I am training to be a Dragon Master."

"Really! You are like Ash so much it is cute! I want to be a good coordinator like my mom who won every single Pokémon Contest!" Dawn squealed back as if she was taking with a fellow girl as her lifelong best friend. But some of the younger trainers were a little airheaded about all this until they heard what Dawn was talking about.

"Big brother, what is a Pokémon Coordinator?" Mick said and Erina wanted to know too. Cilan joined in as well as Iris who broke up the conversation to listen to Ash as well. That was when Dawn finally noticed Erina and Mick before hugging them as if they were teddy bears and her new birthday presents.

"You are so adorable!" Dawn just couldn't resist. Mick and Erina tried to get free from Dawn's iron grip. Who knew that she was hiding that with such slim arms? (That always happens with anime women! )

"Yes they are Dawn, that boy is Mick and I am showing him how to be a trainer. He prefers to call me his big brother." Ash said and Dawn finally released her grip and the two kids raced to hide behind their respective mentors. "Of course Erina has a crush on Cilan and she wants to be a Pokémon Connaisseuse. She wants to know how to evaluate Pokémon and even be able to give good advice to other trainers like all Pokémon Connoisseurs." Ash finished that part and now he can finally share some of his own knowledge on the different roles people can perform with Pokémon.

"Trainers are the more common role that we will like to do, especially from finally leaving our home towns to see the rest of our regions. We train our Pokémon to battle gym leaders and earn eight badges which will allow us to fight trainers who also earned that much badges. The winner of the Pokémon League gets to face the Elite Four and if they are beaten then it is the champion for the title. Then there are the Coordinators who don't train for battle like in Gyms but to bring out any hidden talents and unknown potential that our Pokémon can have and entertain audiences with performances. All this is to earn ribbons that will allow a Coordinator to enter the Grand Festival and earn the Trophy as the best Coordinator in the Region. Then there are the breeders who mostly raise Pokémon and allow them to mature at the right rates and eat properly. It is like being a Pokémon's parent." It sure was technical and lengthy but even kids who are as motivated to train Pokémon like Erina and Mick listened in.

"You really have matured a lot since I last saw you Ash. I can't wait to see how ell this extends to your Pokémon training." Dawn said like Ash was her younger brother finally meeting and exceeding her expectations. They then decided that it was time that they will share their Pokémon with Dawn. Ash released all his Pokémon on hand as well as his companions

Besides than Piplup, there was a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl, which it can use to shoot charges. That was to be Dawn's Pachirisu who was at first too energetic for the poor girl but all that was to be solved when Team Rocket couldn't handle it either; Pachirisu eventually got a lot more mature and used all that energy for training and practicing.

Then there was the one that resembles a wooly mammoth crossed with a boar. Its brown fur is very thick to endure harsh cold and protect from snow and ice. Its tusks are made of pure, solid ice. It has a blue mask-like pattern with a white rim around its face. The fur on its muzzle is tan and shaggy, and its nose resembles that of a pig. Its feet are black with three thick toes, and its tail is small. It was Dawn's Mamoswine that had a rocky relationship until he learned to trust Dawn and became one of her biggest stars in the Sinnoh Region.

Other than the Quilava recognized by Iris and Cilan, there was the final Pokémon seen. It was a white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. While its feet are small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. It has a relatively flat face and small, black eyes. It was Dawn's Togekiss that she received from a princess was like her long lost twin sister.

Meanwhile, behind one of the larger of Dawn's Pokémon, there was that Pokémon that resembled a bunny with brown ears that can curl up. It had two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of their ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It also had a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet and small tan spots above its eyes. Finally, it had a small brown puff of a tail. Anyway, it seemed to be a little shy.

Despite that, Pikachu noticed the Pokémon and then raced towards it with glee which surprised the rabbit Pokémon as the yellow rodent hugged it like a friend who saw another after years apart. Then Pikachu grasped the rabbit like Pokémon by the arm and dragged _her_ back to the others who were enjoying the sight of Pikachu with such a cute Pokémon who had been blushing nonstop since.

"Congratulations Buneary." Ash said as he kneed down to the Pokémon couple, "Pikachu had been missing you since we both left Sinnoh and he had been wanting to see you again so badly." The rabbit like Pokémon that was called a Buneary by Ash had turned to Pikachu to confirm the trainer's work and the electric type had nodded before doing something that neither Buneary nor Dawn ever imagine will happen. Pikachu took Buneary by the cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

That was then, that Iris and Cilan had realized and remembered what Ash had said weeks ago at the Nimbasa City Fashion Show. They had never found a reason to dwell on it until now,

_Flashback Begins!_

_ "That is sweet, you are very lucky to have a Pikachu that can shine like the sun! I bet he has a lot of admirers!" Elisa said with glee but instead she saw that Ash and Pikachu had a look that a mix of sadness and fore-longing._

_ "That barley even happens and Pikachu already decided on a mate. The only problem is that she and her trainers are miles from us now."_

_ Flashback Ends!_

Buneary just couldn't believe that her crush actually returned her feelings and it took until today to learn about that. The other Pokémon just smiled at the sight since they were also aware about how their trainer's best friend was lonely, watching Ash enjoy the company of Iris; Pokémon like Samurott and Serperior just looked at each other and merely leaned on each other's shoulder.

Right now, Buneary felt like just accepting Pikachu's comfort as the right thing to do. All this had moved her to tears of utter joy; Buneary didn't want to let go. But like with all kissing sessions, there is the need for air and it came for this young Pokémon couple. "Aww! Pikachu, you really love Buneary don't you!" Dawn giggled at the sight, "I say that it took long enough!"

"I agree." Ash said as Dawn went to check the rest of his Pokémon. One thing is for sure is that Dawn has this gift that allows her to get close and friendly with even the most stubborn Pokémon. She just doesn't want to give up. Then Dawn was finally introduced to Meloetta after the Melody Pokémon had finally gained the courage to shed her cloak of invisibility that always protected her and showed herself to her from behind Ash's shoulder; where it seemed to be when Meloetta felt safe as well. Meloetta had also gotten friendly with all the Pokémon summoned to the field outside the cottage. Still she probably didn't notice that Piplup had fallen in love with her.

Dawn was even challenged by Cilan to see just how well an experienced Coordinator battles against an experienced Connoisseur. Of course Dawn showed just how well she had taken after Ash in the past by using a style that Ash had invented and called 'Counter Shield' that involved a Pokémon to spin on their backs while using their respective elements to bounce of attacks while attacking the opposing Pokémon.

Of course the battle hasn't finished when Meloetta forsake their duel to dance with Piplup because of how the Water Type Starter from Sinnoh danced very well during the entire battle. It was all well and good because everyone actually wanted to take a break from battling and just train for the Junior Cup because it starts before the Unova League does.

XXXXX

**{Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour.}**

That was to be when Ash showed everyone just what the Kanto Rock and Ground type was. Dawn just told everyone from Cynthia and Jervis that they know of a deserted island where it is said that a 'different color Onix' can be found. It was a great place to kick back and relax from all the training they have been doing at Cynthia's place for a couple of days now.

Ash even gave them a lecture on what to know about Onix. He had gotten his latest hobby of studying the Pokédex in his spare time; only doing one hour so it can't become an addiction. According to him, Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. There is a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Its body absorbs many hard objects, making its body very solid. As it grows older, it becomes more rounded and smoother, eventually becoming similar to black diamonds.

Onix tunnels under the ground at over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echoes a long way. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by Diglett, another Kanto Pokémon who is merely a Ground Type. Onix loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground. As seen in the Pokémon Stadium series, Onix is capable of rotating its head, or any part of their body, a full 360 degrees. Onix can be found in mountains and caves, though it prefers underground tunnels with little light. But not the Onix on this island, it is said that these Onix can be found outside either one of these.

"Is there anyone who wants to pass on such things and go back to training?" Ash said as he put his Pokédex back into his pocket. Seeing that no one said yes, "Let's go! To the island of Onix!"

"Yeah!"

Later, on a boat that Cynthia so conveniently owns as well, Ash and the gang approached the island and docked while Jervis did all the driving. After everyone took turns placing the supplies they brought onto the beach of the island, Jervis said that he will be back to pick you up for dinner.

Ash only brought his Pikachu and Samurott and Serperior along for the ride since they wanted to spend more time together since they only find themselves doing training. They just stuck to themselves while Ash helped his fresh set up camp in time for lunch. Dawn brought her Piplup for some good time. Erina brought her Axew. Cilan with Pansage. Iris with Emolga. Mick just brought his Bouffalant to enjoy a change of scenery while continuing grooming its fur.

Pikachu went surfing in the waves while Pansage enjoying drifting in the water with Piplup naturally enjoying the ocean. Ash later joined them while changing into his swimsuit which was a while since he willing went out in public with barley any clothing on. The girls just couldn't help but drool over his well-built figure and somehow those scars of cuts on his torso only made them daze into dreamland. Cilan as well as a reluctant Mick had to set them straight so that they can enjoy the water too. Dawn playfully challenged Ash to a swimming race but ultimately regretted after Ash poured his strength into his swimming speed, leaving Dawn in the dust or in this case the splash.

After Ash got out of the water to prevent his skin from shivering up, he had spotted some Pokémon on the beach, right where Erina and the other Pokémon were having fun making a sun castle. Knowing that they will never move, he instead purposely stepped on where they are, enraging whatever Pokémon was buried in the sands. Scaring the makers of sandcastles, everyone finally got a good look at what Ash had discovered but never revealed.

It was a crustacean Pokémon that has a strong outer shell protecting its small body. Its upper half is red, containing two small spikes facing upwards on the top of its head. Its lower body is light tan and doubles as its jaw with two fangs overlapping its upper body. Its hips are visible on the lower front of its body connected to its long and thin legs, featuring small, claw-like feet. The main feature of its body is its large, red pincers.

The second one was like the first Pokémon, it had a strong shell that covers the outside of its body, featuring a red upper-half, and a light tan lower-half. Its upper half is topped with six tall, thin spikes on the top of its head, resembling the top of a crown. Its lower half doubles as its jaw, with six fangs overlapping its upper body. Its two outer fangs are much larger than the inner two, and are roughly half as tall as Kingler's entire body. Its hips are visibly protruding from its lower body connecting its long, thin legs with claw-like feet. Kingler's main feature is its red claws.

Hiding behind Ash who apologized for the behavior, Dawn took out her Pokédex from a much safer distance;

**{Krabby, the River Crab Pokémon. Living on sandy beaches in burrows it digs, Krabby can grow back its pincers if they break off in battle.}**

**{Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon and the evolved form of Krabby. Kingler's larger pincer has immensely powerful crushing strength, but because of its weight, it is difficult to aim.}**

Both of the water type crab like Pokémon huffed and dug back into the sand. And a good thing too, everyone forgot that it was time for lunch while they were engrossed in their excitement and play. It was like a vegetable feast with bread and meat. Dawn gleamed at it all, "You are an amazing cook Cilan! He will give Brock a run for his money right?" Cilan turned to Dawn confused and Ash smiled and nodded.

"Who's Brock Ash?" Iris asked.

"An old friend of mine who has been traveling with me longer than anyone other than Pikachu. If first met him when he was the Gym Leader of Pewter City, specializing in Rock Type Pokémon. But that wasn't the life he really wanted. He wanted to be a Top Breeder instead so he journeyed with me to see most of the world and learned all he can until he completes his dream. You will not get a good first impression though." Ash explained until he brought up that last sentence.

"Why? He sounds like a great guy Big Bro?" Mick asked while everyone else but Pikachu and Dawn nodded.

"He is but he has another dream, to find the right woman for him and if I counted right, ever since he started to travel with me, he had flirted and failed about nine hundred times." Ash brought up and everyone didn't know what to think about all this. A playboy wasn't anything they expected from a traveler, breeder, gym leader and a good friend of Ash to be.

After getting their bellies full of lunch, it was time to get searching for the 'special Onix'. At least until it will be time for Jervis to pick them up for dinner. He did say that and also that while Onix of Onix Island don't mind the sunshine, they won't come out unless they have a good reason for it.

Soon they arrived at the cave, "What is wrong girl? We are here so let's get looking." Ash had to brace the dark so much that even a blackout couldn't scare him.

"No way, it is too dark!" The girls all said at once and Mick decided to finally do something.

"Then I will go first and show you that there is nothing to fear." Mick wasn't gone far when he ran out for the cave and right into Ash. What came after him were nothing but a group of Swoobat.

"Not very impressive Mick, try harder next time and let's get going." Ash said and was heading into the cave with his friends hurrying to catch up. They didn't get very far when a huge pair of eyes emerged in the darkness It was revealed to be an Onix! No matter where they turned, there was an Onix in the caverns which ultimately forced them to separate into Iris, Dawn, Erina, Erina's Axew and Iris's Emolga going one way while the boys and the other Pokémon went the other. They all made it out of the caverns on different sides of the islands and they can't even use the caves to get back, not with the Onix repelling them from the caverns. So they had to figure how to move around the mountain that cavern was in so they could reunite and make it back to the beach.

Ash and the others barely had any trouble because they were able to repel any Onix they came across with their Pokémon knowing super effective moves such as **Bubble Beam**, **Hydro Pump**, **Solar Beam** and **Leaf Blade**. But the girls weren't having much luck getting anywhere and it is all due to Iris assuring that her hunches were 100% correct and by the time they gave up, it was more like 20% right. Then there was Dawn and her infamous catchphrase that always spelled trouble; 'No need to worry'.

When they were at the end of their rope which was a cliff side, Iris and Erina spotted a Magnemite, a Pokémon that also is from Kanto. Magnemite is a seemingly robotic life form that has a gray, spherical metal body with horseshoe magnets on each side and a single, large eye. It has three Phillips head screws on its body: two near the bottom of its body, and the other on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna. The two bottom screws serve no noticeable purpose, although they may be its feet as the Pokédex identifies a footprint similar to that of the screw's head. Yet Iris and Erina found themselves clutching the horse magnets on both sides and when they were told by Dawn not to touch it, they were both shocked and stunned as an after effect.

Then Dawn noticed a Foongus and tried to pet thinking it was a rare Pokémon but instead she was sprayed with Foongus's Stun Spore and got stunned herself. That was temporary and later they were on a tree branch with Iris preparing to swing around the jungle on the Island to find the boys. It was a lot of fun until they fell when the vine actually snapped under their weight and they fell into a bush which made the landing a lot soft. It was too bad that the bush was already occupied, by another Onix!

Meanwhile, the boys had their own problems because their Pokémon were getting tired from using their moves so much and there seemed to be no end to the Onix! They were surrounded and soon or later their Pokémon will have to be returned to their balls and the boys will have to make a run for it. But their Pokémon were not over yet and neither were the three boy trainers.

"Samurott, Serperior! Combine **Surf** and **Leaf Storm** to cover us and repel the Onix away!" Ash gave his command and the two fully evolved start Pokémon combined their wide spread attacks to attack any Onix that were too close and kept the others backing away.

"Pansage, jump onto that cliff top and prepare to use Solar Beam!" Cilan shouted and Pansage hurried up to get the higher ground. Cilan and Ash turned to Mick and his Bouffalant. It was time for Mick to get his fair share of glory.

Taking a huge breath, Mick turned to his Bouffalant who waited for commands. Mick then remembered on how Ash fought, with his own plan twisted into a Pokémon's liking. "Bouffalant, use **Scary Face** and then use **Rock Climb** on that cliff side!" **Rock Climb**, despite the name, was a normal type move that was known to Bouffalant as his egg move. After causing the Onix to finch, giving Samurott and Serperior the time to ease out the water and leaf dome and return to their Pokéballs.

Bouffalant carried them up the cliff side just in time when Pansage unleashed a **Solar Beam** that finished off most of the Onix. But they couldn't be safe on the cliff side for so long and before they could relax, familiar voices emerged.

"Ash!"

"Cilan!"

"Mick!"

"Everyone!"

The boys turned to see the girls coming! It seems that getting on that cliff side had finally allowed them to meet up again. Trainer grouped back up with trainer and trainer met up with Pokémon and returned them for a good rest but that moment to be over when the Onix burrowed through the cliff side and appeared around them like angry moles.

Now was to be the moment that help finally came and it looked like Meloetta with a black and small petite body and face and eyes and event eh voice was the same but unlike the other Meloetta, this Pokémon has auburn hair that seems to be stylized in a high bun and red eyes. It looked like a fighter for sure and it did fight the Onix, using strikes and kicks that move again almost like a battle dance. Being part Rock, these moves from this Meloetta's **Close Combat** hurt a lot.

Pretty soon, the conflict of the Onix protecting their home and the trainers and other Pokémon who only want to relax on this Island. And that happened with the coming of a Shiny Onix that was the same shape as any other Onix but with a different color scheme altogether; it had a more green rock theme rather than the gray theme.

This Shiny Onix also knew that Ash and the gang were just harmless visitors who wanted to explore the island and were attacked by the other Onix so that was why they fought back. So the Onix under the Shiny Onix had left for the caverns once more, never to bother with anything unless it enters and violates their home again.

That was when Jervis picked them up again but this time with Cynthia along. She listened to their entire story and agreed that they had too much adventure for one day. But the setting sun did create a rainbow that caused this new Meloetta to sing again and change back into her original appearance. That to be explained as the power of her voice, the same power that made her a legendary Pokémon. You just can't deny the power of a song.

XXXXX

After they little adventure on Onix Island, Ash and the gang were relaxing after another intense training session. Ash himself was working on something in the latest page of his sketchpad. After he was done, he revealed it to be of a young man with spiky hair and eyes that gave off the impression he was asleep.

"Now this is what Brock looks like! You can't miss him now!" Ash said in a loud voice that showed that even a passionate and calm trainer that he had become can still feel excitement.

Ash's friends who were local to Unova nodded as they took this image into their heads while Dawn was in shock and awe. "Ash, since when did you get so good with drawing?"

"I had a very good teacher who helped me under such short notice. You should met Tracey Sketchit, he is a great guy when he is not being Professor Oak's number one fan." Ash said and this time, only Dawn nodded while the others were confused at another alien name.

"And who is Professor Oak and this Tracey Ash?" Iris spoke up but before Ash could say a word they were interrupted.

"Please! You have to help me to find my lost Pokémon!" When Ash and the gang turned into the direction of that voice that seemed to be something of a troubled young boy and indeed it was. He was well groomed and grown complete with a child sized suit and bowtie. No doubt that this child was born into a wealthy family; there were plenty of mansions next door to Cynthia's cottage.

"Master Chris lives just down the street from this cottage and he needs our help young trainers." Jervis appeared to properly introduce this young boy.

"Please, my Cubchoo had disappeared." Chris said again and then felt someone patting him on the head and looked up to see Ash.

"Disappeared huh?" Chris managed to nod even in the firm but gentle grip that Ash had on his forehead, it made him feel like his father is comforting him or that he suddenly had a big brother do it instead. "Then we will your Cubchoo, you don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you sir." Chris said which surprised everyone on how polite and honest this young man is especially to Ash who had met plenty of rich kids who were the complete opposite. Later, Chris showed everyone where his Cubchoo lives in; a 'Pokémon house' that was as big as a greenhouse. Ash was wondering why it was locked with a simple key that was a handle that will be placed in a holder that the door won't open if it was locked. Inside was a pleasant atmosphere like in a daycare center complete toys and slides and other things that kids usually have fun with.

Ash had to listen to his friends scold their Pokémon that came along from playing with Cubchoo's toys. Then he turned to Chris, "If this is where Cubchoo usually lives in, how did he get out? Is there another way out of this Pokémon house?"

"No, this is the only door and I do remember locking it last night before going to bed." Chris said which ultimately triggered something in Cilan that made him put on a detective hat and pull a magnifying glass out of nowhere. He then started to rant on and on about how he was also a Detective Connoisseur as well as one for Pokémon and food and films.

Ash just did some heavy thinking of his own while walking a circle outside the Pokémon house. Then something or two had caught his eye so he checked out the door handle and the soil that was at the base of the brick fence which surrounded the entire garden that also contained the Pokémon house. "Hmmm…" Ash took in a huge breath while staring at a corner of the door handle which had some dirt n it which seemed important to him. Then he checked out the soil, "Dig-able but where…?" Then Ash looked into a bush that stood out when there wasn't another bush on this side of the brick fence. Looking inside it, Ash saw something that the bush was hiding. Then it all hit him,

"Aha!" Ash yelled and caught the attention of his friends who were listening in to Cilan's boring rant about behind a detective. "I know how Cubchoo disappeared!"

"HOW!?"

"First let's look at the lock." Ash started to explain and everyone looked at the door lock which didn't seem to be any different than before. "And look closer at this corer where some of the paint fell off."

"Paint?" Everyone said and turned to Chris who was shifting his legs in an embarrassed manner.

"Yes paint. I had to repaint the door handle after I found it dirty some weeks ago. Father and Mother had to repaint it saying that the handle shouldn't be dirty at all." Chris explained.

"Then why don't you wash it with water instead?"

"Because ever since that day, it started to get dirty ever night and I had no idea why. So I had to paint over it because I couldn't tell my parents that the door handle is never clean. They will blow the ceiling off if I did." Chris said honestly.

"If it is dirty every night then that proves my theory. Someone has been opening the door to this Pokémon house every night even after the door handle had been painted over. That was how Cubchoo keeps getting out of the Pokémon house." Ash concluded. "And now let's see where this someone is coming from because not one of us leaves behind dirt when we use a door handle. A Pokémon has to be the one who opens the door."

"Then how is that Pokémon getting into the garden? The fences and walls all have surveillance systems to detect intruders and there never had been any for months!" Chris said and Ash smiled.

"Thank Chris, now I can get to that part. Follow me." Ash lured them to the single bush right in front of the wall and moved it to reveal a tunnel covered in leaves. "This is how that Pokémon and your Cubchoo are getting in and out of this garden. It is small enough for your Cubchoo and look at the dirt, it is smooth." Ash pointed out and Cilan had picked it up before anyone else.

"Because it has been used before, many times!" That set things off, Cubchoo was not kidnapped but had been sneaking in and out of the garden every night. But why didn't Cubchoo return today? They were able to fit in Pikachu and Piplup down the hole and saw that the other side of the brick wall was a vast forest. Cubchoo can be anywhere.

They started to search anyways until they came across Beartic eating its belly full of berries and fruit. Everyone was beginning to think that since Cubchoo evolves into Beartic, this one might be the Cubchoo they are looking for. But it doesn't seem recognize Chris at all no matter how many times they tried. That is until Pikachu came across a certain scent that Ash had somehow picked up as well as they both headed into the scent trail, all the way to a certain out of the forest.

"You can come down now Cubchoo, you really made Chris worried." Ash was confident that this tree was the right one because it has the scent of Ice types that even the Beartic they ran into had on but only the side of the tree it was leaning on. "If you are not coming down then…" Ash trailed off to kick the tree at the base which caused it to shake like the tail of a rattlesnake. Ash then extended his arms to catch two blurs that appeared out of the top of the tree.

It was a Cubchoo for sure and also a Larvitar that fell from the tree. "So you are Cubchoo's friend. Let's go finish this mystery up so Chris can play with you both." And he did as soon as Chris saw that Cubchoo only disappeared because he wanted a friend to play with all day when Chris was too busy with his studies to do it with Cubchoo himself.

Cilan never of course go to be a detective, in Ash's word, 'To be a Jack of All Trades, you must not rush your work.' And so, Chris was more interested in being a trainer more than ever so Ash stayed with the wealthy boy a lot long, to share some advice on training. Some hints, some tips on what will not only convince Pokémon to train and battle but also to enjoy it as much as the trainer is. But it was time for Ash to return to the cottage with his friends but not before he said farewell to Chris since the boy will be too busy with his two Pokémon to see Ash again for a while. Chris just promised Ash that he will be a trainer in the future and when they meet again, the two trainers will duel it all out to see how much they learned in that long while.

XXXXX

With the Junior Cup only one more day left, everyone was really excited as the clock was counting down. They were training really hard and ever since their adventure on Onix Island and helping finding a missing Cubchoo, there hasn't been anything else happening. It was like the next adventure will be at the Junior League itself so everything should be easy in the wind. They were so wrong.

Around lunch time, there was a loud boom that came from deeper into Eastern Unova and caused the very earth to shake. After the shaking stopped, the lights all went on and everything else that need power to operate had stopped working. Not just that but every other house in the vicinity also lost power. There was no storm going on so something must have happened at the power station that Cynthia said was a good drive there.

When they arrived, Officer Jenny was already there and noticed that the Sinnoh Champion and her friends were here then they are here for the problem and solve it. Officer Jenny said that they know where the intruder that had broken into the station but the rubble had blocked off the only door that leads inside.

Fortunately there was a ventilation dent that goes inside the room but no adult was able to fit through as it is too small for either Officer Jenny, Cynthia or any of the facility staff. Ash asked where the nearest entrance to the ventilation dents is and what direction they need to follow. With the help of a map, Ash and his friends were able to move around in the tight vents until they have reached the one that was placed in the ceiling of the room they want to be in. Ash went in first since he was the most experienced with such situations and was able to land on his feet as naturally as a cat. He also helped the others drop from the vent into the room

When they all landed into the room where the 'intruder' was supposed to be, they saw what it was, within a pile of rubble that barely hide it inside: A Dragonite! The Dragonite is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes.

Ash knew that, despite its bulky build, Dragonite is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. It can circle the globe in sixteen hours, traveling roughly 1,556 mph, or about three times the speed of an average airplane. A kindhearted Pokémon with human-like intelligence, Dragonite shows signs of altruism: it is said to save humans from drowning and lead lost or foundering ships to safety. Dragonite is very rare in the wild, typically living near the sea. Some claim that there is an island somewhere in the ocean that only Dragonite inhabit. So why is this Dragonite doing in the power station?

Dawn took out her Pokédex which said;

**{Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body, it can fly faster than the speed of sound.}**

Meanwhile, Ash and the others that weren't occupied with Dragonite had been clearing for the door to open. Officer Jenny was able to get a good look at Dragonite too but all that had caused the Dragon Pokémon to awaken as if someone had rudely ended his nap. He nearly went on a rampage if it wasn't for Meloetta singing her song to relax him or at least convince him to consider his wounds more than his desire to fight those he sees.

"Whatever it is doing here, it has to be contained and subdued!" Officer Jenny had interrupted Ash's train of thought that was all about why Dragonite was covered in rubble if it attacked the station. As she headed to get back up, Ash used his strength to move the rubble from the Dragon to see that it had a huge bruise on his head, around the single horn at his forehead, and there was a wound around one of its wings.

"Iris!" Ash's girlfriend was startled by the voice of the said trainer hurried to his side. "If you want to be Dragon Master then this Dragonite needs your help. You can either leave it for the trainers treating it like it is a menace or you can capture it, then train it like your own Pokémon."

Before Iris could say anything, the Dragonite shook and started to growl at the trainers. It then tried to get up but that wound around his wing and the nasty bruise on its head had prevented that from happening and instead the Dragonite fell back onto the ground. She could tell that Dragonite can't fight to save itself so she tried to use one of the Pokéballs that Ash had given her a long time ago when she found a Pokémon to add to her roster.

Then Pikachu heard footsteps, faint but growing slowly and surely. Ash also picked it up and ran from outside the storage room where Dragonite fell into. "Ash!"

"Pikachu!"

"Where are you going!?"

They never got their answer and they had to stop Dragonite from making its wound worse by struggling to get back up in the air. But that wasn't enough time for Ash to return and instead Officer Jenny did with five other trainers in hand. "Get away from the Dragonite Kids! We need to stop it before it finishes what it started!"

That startled Ash's friends and their Pokémon from Dragonite and made the latter even more enraged that it was threatened instead of given help like it needs to heal its injuries. He let out another growl that grew into a roar and caused the trainers to bring out their Pokémon. A Gurdurr, Darmanitan, Garbodor appeared with two Pokémon that they never seen before.

Its trainer called his Magmortar. Magmortar is a large, vaguely humanoid, red-and-yellow-striped Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. It has pink lips on its dark face. It has yellow, tubular arms with three small claws on each "hand". Its legs are small in proportion to its body with pink thighs, red feet, and black shackles around the ankles. It has one large flame on its head, as well as large flames on its shoulders and tail. Additionally, it has four pink spikes on its back.

Officer Jenny herself called out the last new Pokémon to be Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn is a Pokémon resembling a flattened durian. Its metallic body is covered in thorns, with three black stripes circling its width, the middle stripe having triangular decorations below the eyes of Ferrothorn. Its eyes have green rims, yellow scleras, and dark pupils. There is a green spike at the top of its body, and extending around it are vine-like, long green appendages tipped with spiky metal disks.

"NO! It is not Dragonite's fault! Leave him alone!" Iris said but they won't listen and she found herself in between them all and Dragonite himself. This went on with Iris joined by her friends to stare down Officer Jenny and her band of trainers until.

"No one gets to fight today at all." That voice was familiar to those who were here the longest. It was Ash and he came out of nowhere with some kind of gadget. "Watch and listen if you can." Ash was no mood for anyone since this was all rubbish and nonsense to him. That device happened to be some kind of holographic projector that showed surveillance that the station had captured hours before the power went out.

It showed Dragonite fighting with another over territory miles from the Power Station. It was fighting another Pokémon that only Officer Jenny had seen; she called it Hydreigon. Hydreigon is a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ends in two points. On its neck is a fuchsia-colored collar which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands are also black and harbor a head in each one; these heads are similarly blue with black eyes. There are small collars on the inside of its hands. On its abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it.

The hologram showed that while those two giants were fighting, a horde of Pidove were in the reach of one of Hydreigon's attacks but Dragonite forgot his fight with the black dragon Pokémon in order to protect them but in the process, the area around one of his wings got injured and caused him to lose control over his flight ability. After hiding from Hydreigon and looking for a place to heal, he instead got caught up in a bad tailwind that drifted him and caused him to crash into the station where it got trapped.

After showing what really happened, the new recruits Officer Jenny brought along returned their Pokémon to their balls and were asked to return to Police Headquarters for the rest of the day. Officer Jenny herself made up by agreeing to label this as an accident by wild Pokémon. The local Nurse Joy was able to find her way to Dragonite and fully heal him of his wounds so that he can fly again.

But when they brought Dragonite out of the Power Station while the Facility Staff call up help for the repairs, the Dragon Pokémon never left the ground. It instead stared at Ash while Iris was clinging onto him for some sense of safety since Dragonite does have the power to tear them apart if he wanted to. Instead he allowed either one of them to capture him if the other will also train him to be a lot stronger so accidents like this will never happen or at least no one will ever get hurt and be denied of help like him. Iris chose to capture Dragonite since she secretly wanted an edge to get back a certain trainer who won't let go of her as rivals; Ash just wanted Dragonite to find the right trainer for himself. Hopefully that can happen without much scandal but who knows?

XXXXX

Now today was the day. The day that the Junior Cup is to begin and in one single day, the winner will be decided and will be given the single time chance of challenging Alder. When they got there and after signing up, Ash and the gang had gotten a couple surprises already; one that Alder himself will be watching every single match in this Junior Cup and that Cynthia was going to challenge one of Unova's Elite Four in a five minute show down.

But since it will be a good while until the Junior Cup actually starts so Ash and the gang decided to look around and pointed out some of the familiar faces they recognized among the crowds. And the same can be said for them too.

"Hey big haired 'Dragon Master'." That was to be first of voices to be heard and while Iris glared at Georgia who happened to be there only because Iris entered the competition. Dawn agreed that while Georgia can be a good trainer, she is ultimately a pain in neck to Iris. What is worse is that Georgia had gotten somehow gotten so comfortable around Ash, that she went up and hugged him like they haven't seen each other in ages.

The next was when Cilan tried to ease up the tense atmosphere by making his way to the stands but he was intercepted by a "Halt! Vente!" And from none other than Burgundy who was still passionate about beating Cilan in both training and being a Pokémon Connoisseur. Like always, she both rejected Cilan's wish for her good luck and was friend to Ash's own hello until she noticed Dawn for the first time. "Well you better watch out because all Cilan is going to do is rant and rant until you ears fall off!" That was Burgundy's way of trying to riley up followers of Cilan-haters but instead only set off the former with a bad first impression.

Then it was time, for the timed match of Cynthia against Caitlin, the member of the Unova Elite Four that specializes in Psychic types. She came in on a stage flower that bloomed on the battlefield, revealing her to the crowds. She was a very young trainer, around the age of Ash and Iris. She was dressed in angel pink clothes with blonde hair that was so vast that it mostly fell to her ankles while two ends of it were held in the air by some kind of pink butterflies. On top of it was a large and cake shaped hat that was some shade of white. Her outfit was also comprised of a pink transparent cloak over a white shirt and skirt that had the ends in pink like her shoes.

Cynthia then talked to Caitlin like they knew each other in the past. Ash stated that he learned that in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, there is Castle Valet Darach who had Caitlin as the young assistant that watched all of his battles and eventually learned all there is to it about Psychic types. All of that allowed her to move on from Darach and become one of Unova's Elite Four. After all, Sinnoh had great connections with Unova but they both decided long ago to leave anything else about each other to the trainers who go to each one themselves.

During the match, Caitlin summoned one of her Pokémon which was a Gothitelle that appeared among flower petals; it was like Caitlin had combined the effects of Contests into the strength needed for battles. Cynthia used her signature Garchomp that fought against Gothitelle after the Astral Body Pokémon used **Flatter** and **Psychic** on the Mach Pokémon; Garchomp had to suffer confusion while being tossed around like a rag doll until Cynthia commanded him to use **Dragon Rush** and then **Draco Meteor** that Gothitelle had countered with **Thunderbolt** that caused the two attacks to cancel each other out with fireworks. Ultimately the match was draw when the five minute time limit was over.

Finally the Junior Cup started and it was Trip, who had appeared sometime after missing Ash and the gang when they arrived themselves, versus Burgundy as the first match and it was short. Trip revealed that his Servine had fully evolved in a Serperior and it seemed that Trip had cracked the code on how a Grass Type will win against a Fire Type like Burgundy's Darmanitan. Using nothing but **Leer** and **Solar Beam**, Trip had beaten the odds and won with a type disadvantage.

Afterwards, Trip took his Serperior to be rested and hurried to watch the other matches for that day and found Ash in the crowds. "Ash!" Trip yelled out to the said trainer who turned and smiled to see Trip excited as he was brilliant. "What do you think? I trained with my Pokémon as hard as I can and I was shocked to see that Serperior was able to beat every Fire type before today!"

"That is great Trip! You must be a hidden prodigy with Grass types or something. You should try other Grass types as well." Ash said with Pikachu agreeing. "All I have to ask is that while Serperior's speed is in max, how about his defenses?"

Trip suddenly got a little down which was an obvious answer to Ash. "I am not saying that you have done something wrong but if you really are going to make it to Alder, you will have to watch out for his Bouffalant. You may have seen it yourself but I know my Pikachu's power before countless times, Adler's Bouffalant is not only strong and fast but also durable too. If your Serperior's defenses have fallen then you will need to think of something in the tie you have." Ash said in great detail and Trip nodded, writing down everything in his head and then turned to watch the matches as well as Ash. Only that Trip's mind was clouded with doubt and worry While Ash's was filled with concern for the pour trainer.

As the next matches went, a trainer named Manning had did what Trip did too. His Heatmor was able to beat a Golett that belonged to a runner up named Kenton. Next was Cilan's turn and he was able to beat a Galvantula belonging to another trainer named Shepherd with the former's Pansage.

After Cilan was another Trainer named Horatio who had a new Pokémon that was remarking similar to a Minccino. Scanning it from afar with his Pokédex, it said;

**{Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino defends against its opponent's attacks using its specially coated white fur.}**

Cinccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon. It has large ears located to the sides of its head, with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. It also has two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back. It uses its long fur as a scarf. Its fur is coated in a special oil that repels enemy attacks. Its fur feels amazing to touch, and it repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up. According to the Pokédex, Cinccino and its pre-evolution are the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Tail Slap**.

Either way it was able to use **Giga Impact** to finish off a Zebstrika belonging to a Trainer named Simeon. Next was Ash's turn and it was surprising easy for Ash to beat a Karrablast belonging to a trainer under the name of Marris; all it took was a good **String Shot** and an **Energy Ball** to finish off the Bug type Pokémon. (I am not changing that folks!)

In the next match was another Pokémon that Ash had never seen before. It looked a lot like a Solosis with the membrane and that it was floating in the air too. He took out his Pokédex while Dawn did the same and it said after scanning,

**{Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon and the evolved form of Duosion. Several Reuniclus can amplify their Psychic powers when they clasp hands and their brains form a network.}**

Reuniclus is a pale green Pokémon surrounded by a blob of translucent, green gelatinous substance. It has a large, round head with a thin stripe down the center. Its eyes are black and oval, while its mouth is red and triangular. Its body is small with stubby arms and legs. However, there are several round objects floating next to its arms. These objects increase in size and darken in color the further they are from the body and form arm-like appendages. The gel around these appendages forms three-fingered hands. Above its head, two rounded, triangular objects are suspended in the gel, giving the impression of horns or ears. The gel forms a stubby, round tail at the base of Reuniclus's body. Just like in the Pokédex entry, Reuniclus controls its powerful arms using psychic powers as well form a network with the brains of other Reuniclus by clasping hands with them.

This Psychic Type and Multiplying Pokémon was enough to help a trainer whose name was Geraldo win against a Sawsbuck owned by the trainer named Cassie. Next was Dawn's turn and her Piplup had surprised everyone by defeating a Stoutland with only **Bubble Beam** and **Drill Peck**.

The final match was the ill-fated one between Iris and her self-proclaimed rival Georgia. Iris had hoped that using Dragonite, a Dragon type for once can actually convince Georgia that she really was a Dragon type trainer and well on the road of being a Dragon Master. Georgia thought otherwise as always and used her Beartic in this match. And yet it was match worth for the eyes of shock, fright and disappointment.

"Well Folks! Dragonite had disobeyed Iris's commands and still won in the end!" That was to be Freddy's announcement but he actually felt what everyone else did. That was not exciting, it was anti-climactic which the complete opposite of excitement was so. Dragonite never listened to Iris at all and actually took in those dangerous Ice type Moves without much injury and used his own moves in order to defeat Beartic.

Ash had been staring at both his girlfriend and her latest Pokémon the whole time. All those commands were her not commanding well with Dragonite, she was trying to get him to hold back like he was still in need of training; he was not and decided that Iris wasn't the trainer to bring out his true potential and from the looks of things, Iris didn't as much as learn about all of Dragonite's moves! She said that she will train Dragonite but it seemed that she had seen everything there is to it with her Dragon and Flying type Pokémon. Iris didn't feel like she earned that victory since her Pokémon pretty much did the fighting all by himself. It was definitely going to hurt her pride greatly.

End of Chapter 15

***Here you have folks! The Chapter that marks nearly the end of the Junior Cup and with just the Unova League, Team Plasma and the Decolore Island remaining for this story.**

** I spent pretty much what little vacation I had left to make this chapter so please let me know so I can actually feel something from all that hard work. And I am sorry to say but now I can never predict when I will be finished with the Unova Arc in this Story now that I have my Fall Semester ahead and after that will probably be Mason if I get good enough grades. I will have to do that by working on my school work harder than my chapters. You will have to get used to me being a lot slower since there is barely any room for both my stories and school work in my head. Thank you for all your support!***

** Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Samurott (Male), Pignite (Male), Serperior (Female), Scraggy (Male), Palpitoad (Female), Boldore (Male), and Krokorok (Male).**

**Iris: Haxorus (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Froslass (Female), Archeops (Female), and Dragonite (Male).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male). **

**Mick: Bouffalant (Male), Durant (Female). **


	16. Who Trains Dragonite?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime Series!**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

JICU

Who Trains Dragonite? Disgrace at the Junior Cup!

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_ "Well Folks! Dragonite had disobeyed Iris's commands and still won in the end!" That was to be Freddy's announcement but he actually felt what everyone else did. That was not exciting, it was anti-climactic which the complete opposite of excitement was so. Dragonite never listened to Iris at all and actually took in those dangerous Ice type Moves without much injury and used his own moves in order to defeat Beartic._

_Ash had been staring at both his girlfriend and her latest Pokémon the whole time. All those commands were her not commanding well with Dragonite, she was trying to get him to hold back like he was still in need of training; he was not and decided that Iris wasn't the trainer to bring out his true potential and from the looks of things, Iris didn't as much as learn about all of Dragonite's moves! She said that she will train Dragonite but it seemed that she hadn't seen everything there is to it with her Dragon and Flying type Pokémon. Iris didn't feel like she earned that victory since her Pokémon pretty much did the fighting all by himself. It was definitely going to hurt her pride greatly._

With a heavy heart, Iris returned her Pokémon without saying a word and walked off the battlefront. Instead of going to the stands and to her boyfriend, Iris continued down the hall and to the outside of the building. How can she face Ash after how she tried to fight Georgia like she always does with the rest of his Pokémon?

"Ash, I'm sorry." Iris could only say as she clutched Dragonite's Pokéball in her hands and rolled into a position mirroring her fear of her own boyfriend.

"Iris." The said girl twitched and looked up to see the man in question. She shivered as she saw the look in his eyes. Anger, disappointment, it could be either one; but both didn't settle the mood for anything better. "We have to talk."

It turned out that Ash had already done his match, which was supposed to be the third one in the round. But due to a favor that Ash said he owned to the head of the Pokémon International organization and that popular demand was in his favor, Ash's match was first. And he was against a trainer named Geraldo who was more than happy to take on the trainer that has been taking Unova by storm. Too bad that Ash's Boldore was too much for Geraldo's Pokémon, a Psychic type named Reuniclus.

Dawn scanned it with her new Unova style Pokédex,

**{Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon and the evolved form of Duosion. Several Reuniclus can amplify their Psychic powers when they clasp hands and their brains form a network.}**

Reuniclus is a pale green Pokémon surrounded by a blob of translucent, green gelatinous substance. It has a large, round head with a thin stripe down the center. Its eyes are black and oval, while its mouth is red and triangular. Its body is small with stubby arms and legs. However, there are several round objects floating next to its arms. These objects increase in size and darken in color the further they are from the body and form arm-like appendages. The gel around these appendages forms three-fingered hands. Above its head, two rounded, triangular objects are suspended in the gel, giving the impression of horns or ears. The gel forms a stubby, round tail at the base of Reuniclus's body. Reuniclus controls its powerful arms using psychic powers. It can form a network with the brains of other Reuniclus by clasping hands with them.

It might have been a powerful one for sure but after a Rock Blast attack, the Multiplying Pokémon had fallen. Ash was now allowed to advance to the next round.

Next was Trip going against a trainer named Manning and his Heatmor. But what got everyone surprised and impressed was that Trip had successfully trained his Serperior to avoid Heatmor's attacks and even knock out the fire type with **Solar Beam**. Trip had won, even with the disadvantage; if he keeps it up, he will definitely win this Tournament. All he has to do is to impress Ash and win against the veteran Kanto trainer.

After Trip was Cilan and his Stunflisk. They were up against yet another trainer that was named Horatio and his Cinccino. And after a good long battle, Stunflisk showed that it learned **Sludge Bomb** and landed Cilan a victory. Cilan will progress to the next round as well.

But when it was time for Dawn and Iris to battle, according to the slotting, something else happened instead. "What's this?" Freddy muttered as a staff member gave him a piece of paper for him to read. "Well folks, it seems that Iris has decided to skip out on her match with Dawn due to personal reasons! And in her place, Ash Ketchum will battle Dawn."

This was unseen before but then again, Ash was able to have his round first for 'unknown reasons'. So when everyone saw that Ash came from the opposite end as Dawn, whom was still surprised. "Battle Begin!"

"Dragonite, go!" Ash had summoned Iris's latest catch, to top every surprise he has given every one within the Lacunosa Town stadium who had come to see the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. And this time, Dragonite looked a little confused; he expected to catch Iris's scent but instead, there was this scent of the boy who stood up for it. Dragonite didn't know what to think of this; had he been traded between the two trainers that found him?

"I still don't enough about you Ash, so I am going all out. Mamoswine, spotlight!" Dawn released her Twin Tusk Pokémon. "Use **Ice Fang**!" Dawn commanded with style of the coordinator star she was. Mamoswine had improved since Sinnoh so it charged without a hitch with its tusks covered in a chilly air that can be felt by the audience as Mamoswine got closer and closer to Dragonite.

"Well folks, Dawn is going for the super effective hit but it seems that Ash and Dragonite haven't moved a muscle as of yet!" Freddy gave his feedback. "What do you think Ash has in mind, Alder?"

"I believe that young Ashton is doing what young Iriston should have done in the first place." Alder said, deliberating getting the names wrong again and yet sounded serious. "He has already seen that Dragonite has the power to take ice type moves better than most Dragon types, even the ones that are expertly trained." Alder added and just like that,

"Take it Dragonite." The Dragon Pokémon heard those words of confidence in his power so he used both his arms to grab Mamoswine by the tusks, still covered in ice type energy. Dragonite then successfully halted the Tusk Pokémon despite the **Ice Fang** eating at his bare skin. "Use **Flamethrower**!" It was a sad fact about the Mamoswine evolutionary family is that all three members are weak to the three starter Pokémon types; Grass, Water, and Fire.

That was why Mamoswine took damage from the **Flamethrower**. "Use **Take Down**!" Mamoswine saw that Dragonite was a more powerful dragon type than at first glance and then charged like a wild bull, with its body covered in strong normal type energy.

"Stop it. Surprise me." Ash said and Dragonite silently gasped. He was used to Iris getting upset after surprising her and everyone with the moves out of the blue or the tactics that were reckless but effective. The thought made Dragonite smirk and then lifted off the ground in a blue energy charge that gave Dragonite an outline in the shape of a dragon's head.

And although Mamoswine was using **Take Down**, the Twin Tusk Pokémon couldn't protect itself from the effects of Dragonite's own powerful, tackle-like move. "Wow! Now I see what you mean Alder! Asking of Dragonite to take the hits head on and asking for surprises is exactly what Ash needed to do to fully command Dragonite!" Freddy shouted in pure excitement.

"Yes Freddy. And now we see that the Dragonite Iriston had caught knows **Dragon Rush**. A move that may have a good chance of missing is a very powerful one, just like the one Cynthia's Garchomp showed." Everyone gasped. They saw **Dragon Rush** used by Cynthia's Garchomp for sure but that one was like a comet's aura, Dragonite's **Dragon Rush** was a lot different.

"Now that is a strong Dragonite Ash. Now use **Hidden Power**!" Mamoswine's tusks glowed yellow and light blue circles appear in between its tusks and circle around them. Then the Twin Tusk Pokémon sent a large ball of green energy at Dragonite. The Dragon Pokémon just took it, only being sent back a few feet. "Now use **Ice Shard** and swallow it!"

Everyone but Ash gasped at that command. They never heard of a trainer asking a Pokémon to swallow a move before. And they got a show when Mamoswine grew spikes made of ice on its backside. "Now **Take Down**!" Mamoswine felt a burst of power and speed and showed it in its second attempt at its **Take Down** attack.

"If she is not holding back, then we are not either." Ash said. "If you know **Outrage**, do it now." Ash told Dragonite who smirked before facing the incoming Mamoswine, taking in the powerful and inventive attack, only to glow blue and growl loudly. Then Mamoswine was hit by a beat down from Dragonite which hit hard and ended with Mamoswine landing far away from Dragonite.

"Mamoswine!" Dawn cried out and saw, to her horror, her Pokémon out cold (no pun intended for an ice type like Mamoswine).

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Dragonite wins! Ash has secured Iris's place in the next round!" The referee announced to the audience and everyone present that Ash was not only fighting to win but also so that Iris can stay in the competition.

"Woah! Amazing! Dragonite not only survived that impressive comeback but also used an all-powerful **Outrage** attack that ended the match altogether!" Freddy shouted in all his excitement and awe while Alder started at Ash with a serious look still.

"Yes Freddy and Ash has done it again with his young wisdom. If he asked of Dragonite to use **Outrage** then I would have to step in to stop the Dragon Pokémon." Alder finally spoke up while Freddy ranted on how amazing the match outcome was.

Everyone who had seen how destructive **Outrage** can be agreed that if it is unstopped, the user can go on a rampage while ignoring the trainer. But Dragonite instead fell to one of his knees, finally feeling the exhaustion from those hits and using those powerful moves. Then the Dragon Pokémon turned to Ash giving him a smile of respect and satisfaction that Ash gave back completely.

We will now take a half hour break for the trainers to heal, rest and prepare their Pokémon for the next round. Please don't miss it!" Freddy said while himself, Alder and everyone else left the stadium to rest up from sitting in their chairs the whole time. Ash just returned Dragonite to his Pokéball and had heavy thoughts on how he was going to settle this with both Dragonite and his girl Iris.

XXXXX

And so, a half hour had passed. It was Trip versus Cilan and this time, Ash watched this match. Trip went with his Serperior, the one Pokémon that has been winning him his consecutive victories while Cilan went for the one Pokémon that has the best chance; his Stunflisk was weak to grass type moves like **Solar Beam** and Pansage's moves won't do so well against a fully evolved grass starter type like Serperior.

But Ash didn't like how Cilan had chosen his Crustle, it was a lot like with Skyla of Mistralton City all over again. Cilan thinks that he has gotten it in the bag, thinks that he has figured out how Trip is constantly winning with his Serperior. But Ash knew better, there was just this thing about Serperior trying harder to avoid a hit while using **Leer** combined with **Solar Beam** and **Frenzy Plant**, both were non-physical attacks and Leer dealt with physical defense.

But Ash was impressed that Serperior could use **Solar Beam** without the charging time that could leave it vulnerable. And there was that the Regal Pokémon was able to fully move after using **Frenzy Plant**, a move with the same side effect as **Hyper Beam** and **Giga Impact**: no energy left to move, with the need to recharge.

'That is impressive training for sure but I can see what Serperior is left with, it's only weakness. And when I challenge you Trip, you will see it for yourself.' Ash thought to himself before his Pikachu gotten his attention back to the match. And Ash shook his head along with his signature Pokémon that Crustle didn't stand a chance against Trip's Serperior. The Kanto Trainer will have to speak with Cilan about forgetting their discussion later.

"And now, we have gotten word that Iris of Unova is now feeling fit for battle. She will battle against Ash in the final battle of this round. The winner will have the honor of battling Trip, the trainer with the prefect winning record, for grand prize! A battle with the Champion, Alder!" Freddy announced as both trainers walked out on the battlefield, showing nothing but focus.

"Battle, begin!" The referee announced.

"Krokorok, come!" Ash shouted, sending out his ground and dark type Pokémon, with his new trademark sunglasses in all their glory.

"Dragonite, fight to win for us both!" Iris sent out the Dragonite that stole the show in a bad way, once again under her ownership. The audience all wondered what will happen this time since Iris struggled to command Dragonite against Georgia while Ash used an unorthodox but effective way that landed his victory in a much better light than Iris did.

"Alright Krokorok, Dragonite is a flying type Pokémon. Any ground type move you have learned will be useless, don't forget." Ash said and his Krokorok nodded. "Let's start off with a little appetizer, **Stone Edge**!" Krokorok summoned stones edged to have a sharpness to their complexion indeed, all flying towards Dragonite.

Iris wanted Dragonite to try and avoid a super-effective hit; being part dragon type doesn't help the weakness to rock type moves that flying types have. "If you don't want to dodge then brace for it!" Iris called out as the **Stone Edge** was getting a little too close for comfort, with barely any time to get out of the way.

Dragonite respected that he still gets to fight and at least soften the blows to him. Using both of his arms, Dragonite made sure that the **Stone Edge** barely did any damage by tightening his scales and deflecting any rock from hitting his wings. They were damaged once before and that caused him to be trapped and be captured like a rampaging wild beast.

"Now you have seen what Dragonite can do, use **Crunch**!" Ash called out and Krokorok used some surprisingly speeds to catch Dragonite off guard and used snapped his mighty jaws on one of Dragonite's arms, causing some damage due to the **S.T.A.B.** (**S**ame **T**ype **A**ttack **B**onus) effect. "Show everyone what my Tauros taught you! Now!"

Everyone saw it alright when Krokorok braced its jaws on Dragonite's body, and then lifted the Dragon Pokémon off the ground! Using both his neck muscles and his legs, Krokorok sent Dragonite flying back to the ground, really hard!

"Woah folks! I never seen a Krokorok show such power with his **Crunch** attack or slinging a Pokémon of greater weight like Dragonite so easily!" Freddy shouted at the top of his lungs. Alder just smiled,

"Yes Freddy and I have seen the power of Tauros myself, they value raw and pure strength. That is because any Tauros, trained or wild, have power in spades. Perhaps I will try to train one myself." Alder commented, already seeing how similar his Bouffalant is to the general Tauros. He himself wondered if it was true that the two different Pokémon aren't related at all.

**"Dragon Rush!"** Iris called out and Dragonite charged for Krokorok, engulfed in the aura that was shaped a lot like a dragon's head.

**"Scary Face."** Ash commanded and Krokorok spooked Dragonite enough that the Dragon Pokémon slowed down significantly. **"Foul Play!"** Krokorok then moved in a dark aura that will be as strong as Dragonite's own attack power will be. "Time to take after Clay's example, **Sandstorm**!"

Krokorok stirred up a sandstorm with the dirt on the battlefield to engulf Dragonite. This scared Iris a little more than when she first went against her boyfriend. Bad memories of when she thought that she had the advantage going against him in Nimbasa Town, and yet she still lost. It is like she will never win against Ash when he fights to win.

'No!' Iris then focused herself. 'I don't care if I win or lose! I want to prove something to myself with this match!' Iris then stared at the sandstorm with Dragonite still trapped inside. "Use **Flamethrower** straight head and get ready to break out!"

Even though the sandstorm blocked out most sound to Dragonite's ears, he still heard the command. He then extinguished flames right into the sandstorm, seeing it turn to glass! Dragonite then roared as he used all his strength to break out of the glass and even send some towards Krokorok. "Now use **Ice Beam**!"

**"Stone Edge!"**

Ash shouted out his latest command around the same time as Iris and both Pokémon let loose their moves that collided for a breath moment before passing each other, hitting their respective targets. While Dragonite took in the **Stone Edge**, Krokorok was sent backwards pretty badly by the **Ice Beam**.

But Iris noticed that her boyfriend wasn't even worried and looked like he allowed the **Ice Beam** to hit for some reason. She got her answer when the smoke covered Krokorok started to glow blue before light emerged, nearly blinding everyone in the stadium. And to the experienced trainer, this meant only one thing; a Pokémon evolving into a new and improved Pokémon.

Now Ash's Pokémon has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Its arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw.

Ash scanned it to learn what his Pokémon's new name is, to go with the new form.

**{Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can destroy an automobile with its jaws.}**

"Let's see your new power with something light, use **Crunch**!" Ash commanded and was surprised and impressed to see that his newly evolved Krookodile move about twice as fast as before, despite the bulky size that came with the new package. Dragonite then roared louder when Krookodile's **Crunch** landed on his shoulder rather than his arm like before.

**"Outrage!"** Iris said as she didn't want Dragonite to get any more hurt like the last time Ash commanded his Pokémon to use **Crunch** during this match. And Dragonite was able to both counter attack and repel Krookodile off his body.

"If you know **Outrage** as well, do it." Krookodile then momentarily froze before smirking maliciously. He then glowed just like Dragonite and charged with great power that matched the Dragon Pokémon. Soon it became a beat down with each Pokémon dealing great damage to their wild and random attacks that just got stronger the more they land.

But afterwards, the energy of **Outrage** died down and they both avoided getting confused due to their fatigue; Dragonite felt after once again using powerful and taxing moves without rest and Krookodile still needed to get used to the raw power that came with its evolution. To both trainers and the audience, Krookodile and Dragonite looked like they had energy for just one move before fainting on their own.

"Well folks, it is an all-or-nothing situation right now! Any one of the two Pokémon can still win if they could land their final attacks right!" Freddy shouted and Alder just wanted to see what is going to happen; he had no words for this right now.

**"Dragon Rush!"**

** "Foul Play!"**

Dragonite struggled to get into the air and unleashing the dragon like energy to tackle Krookodile who struggled to get up to its legs and prepare to use **Foul Play**. But when Dragonite did crash into the Intimidation Pokémon, something was triggered.

Krookodile's right claw, that it could still feel and use, glowed blue at the fangs and Krookodile slashed at Dragonite in the face, causing an explosion once again. Only Ash saw what happened, and he knew that move from anywhere; it was **Dragon Claw**, a dragon type move to add to Krookodile's **Outrage**.

Once the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were just looking each other down. Their expressions were all saying something like 'If you still want to fight then I will too!' But the ice was broken when Dragonite was the one that felt his energy leave his damaged body and he fell to the ground with nothing but bruises and a sad but satisfied smile on his face.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Krookodile wins! Ash Ketchum is the winner!" The referee announced but there were no cheers. Everyone, adult or child, trainer or not, could read the atmosphere; it was unsettling and unhappy.

"And why have you lost? Don't tell me it is because you were weak. That Dragonite was weak. Or that you don't deserve each other!" Ash shouted and the Dragon Pokémon turned to Iris for the answer. She was silent for a few moments before.

"I lost because I need to learn more. I need to learn more about Dragon type Pokémon." Iris then then showed her redden eyes with tears. Dragonite felt its heart clinch at the sight. "You are strong Dragonite, I know you are. And instead of the respect you deserve, I treated you as leverage against a girl that shouldn't be a rival or a friend. I'm sorry Dragonite, you deserve a much better trainer."

It is not used much, just kept in constant cleaning and repair so when a day like today comes, the trading machine can be easily used. That day was when Iris and Ash took out their Pokéballs, containing Dragonite and Boldore respectably, to trade officially. Just like in the clearing of the Chargestone Caverns, the Pokéballs glowered white and went through the machine.

The screen showed both of them on their respective sides before moving to the opposite side. Then the Pokéballs came out, looking all the same so it may appeared to not change. That was why Ash took the Pokéball on his side and scanned it with his Pokédex.

**{Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. This Pokémon is Male and has the Ability Multiscale; which halves the damage of any move if the Pokémon is at full health. This Pokémon knows Flamethrower, Thunder Punch, Ice Beam, Dragon Rush, Hurricane, Hyper Beam, Outrage, Dragon Dance and Safeguard.}**

A Pokémon knowing very powerful moves has always been a sure-tell sign to trainers that the Pokémon is especially powerful. Iris felt worse, she didn't even know about half the info the Pokédex told her, Ash and every trainer present about the formerly wild Dragonite.

But now, as the trade is completed, Dragonite was now Ash's Pokémon as his Boldore is now her new Gigalith. Iris looked a little down still. Even when Ash hugged her, her expression didn't change. "Why? Just when I thought I have proven myself."

"You have Iris. Dragonite looked happy, even more than when we first met him. You learned from your mistakes and now I am sure you are an even better trainer than before." Ash said in a voice that only Iris could hear; she start to break into tears. "You have improved better than when you gained a rival, when you gained more Pokémon and even faced down danger in the face."

"But Ash…" Iris said as she did feel slightly better. "What is Georgia going to say? What will my friends back home will say!? What will…?" Iris was about to go on a rant until she found her lips captured by Ash which silenced her effectively.

"If Georgia does try to make fun of you for this, then she is no rival at all. Rivals are there to help you improve, to find someone to work hard to match and learn from. You just tell her to go away and come back as a real rival, and a real 'Dragon Buster'." Ash said once he released Iris from their kiss. "You are my girl, I know you can do it."

"Is that because I am just your girl to you?" Iris wanted to know for sure and braced herself for an argument.

"It is because you are Iris to me, the wild and beautiful girl I could only dream of having as a friend and the girl who is going to be the next Dragon Master, no matter what anyone has to say about it." Ash said with a smile and Iris felt like her heart was racing to the sky with the rest of her body; the feeling of being higher than anything, the feeling of clouds covering her body as she flew, it all was too much.

"Thank you Ash! Thank you!" This was one way to set things straight. Trip and Mick just looked at each other and left to give the couple some more space. They all needed it and some rest for the time that the Tournament will be over with a winner that had a good victory streak.

XXXXX

Soon, it was time. The Junior Cup is over. (1) And like they promised the winner, Alder will allowed the winning trainer to battle him. It is starting right now,

"The match between Unova Champion Alder and Junior Cup Winner Ash Ketchum will get under way. Trainers please select your Pokémon." The referee asked with authority over the match.

"Bouffalant! Let's rumble!" Alder shouted as he took a Pokéball from his poncho and opened it to reveal the buffalo-like Pokémon, just steaming for action. Ash, for one, wasn't afraid as the Champion using his best known Pokémon had made him predictable. Ash had a plan, just like with Trip.

"It is time! Pignite!" Ash threw his own Poke ball to reveal the same blazing pig with the fighting spirit as ever. Despite what most will think, since Pignite had the type advantage, the fire pig with be able to win. That is a mistake that will cost you victory against a Champion; after all they are the best and their Pokémon is stronger than most, even against their type disadvantage.

"Battle Begin!" The referee announced and Ash took his chance.

"Pignite, jump with **Rollout**!" Ash commanded and Pignite responded by curling into a ball that instead of rolling, it used the terrain to gain some altitude. "Now use **Flamethrower** while still in motion!" Ash yelled for Pignite, hoping the fire and fighting Pokémon had heard him; his answer was a yes when Pignite managed to gain some focus while spinning like a ball and expelling fire stream. It was like a star twirling with the ends made of fire that lash on Bouffalant from the back to the front on the top of the buffalo Pokémon who howled in pain from being attacked by fire repeatedly, never even slowing down.

Adler gasped on how bizarre the combo was and how impressive was that he Pokémon in question was able to do it while remaining sync with Ash. His thoughts were interrupted when Ash commanded, "Now stop to use **Flash** and then **Rock Slide**!" Up ahead, Pignite managed to halt its spinning and its flamethrowers, right in the glaze of the sun, to shine brightly enough to make the audience and judges cover their eyes to avoid blindness. But Pignite wasn't done, now that Bouffalant was also affected by the shine in its eyes, for the blaze pig summoned stone out of portals that landed around and above Bouffalant, trapping the buffalo Pokémon.

"Good work Pignite!" Ash yelled as his fire and fighting type Pokémon who gave a tired by excited respond in the form of its own name. "Now use **Fire Pledge**!" Pignite heard its next command and stroke the ground in front to cause pillars of fire to shot out like bamboo sprouts, all the way to the trapped and blind Bouffalant which suffered a superheated attack from the ground below; the force sent the buffalo Pokémon through the boulders from the Rock Slide, causing more damage and caused it to be vulnerable during airborne. "Give it everything to have Pignite! **Focus Punch**!" Ash yelled and Pignite pushed itself to the limit to reach the defenseless Bouffalant with a glowing hoof that dealt heavy damage and sent the target into the match boundaries behind Alder.

Still, there wasn't any cheering, just suspense. The referee was waiting for the dust to lift to see the verdict and the same for Ash. Not a moment later, Bouffalant appeared out of the rubble; it didn't even looked hurt and was only slightly exhausted from the constant attacks. Ash himself wasn't too surprised, he knew that a Champion's Pokémon won't go down so easily.

"Hmm. That was marvelous, young trainer. I haven't seen Bouffalant so banged up in ages. Not since I was made the Champion." Alder commented before turning serious, "Now it is time to see what battling a Champion is really like! Use **Head Charge**!" Bouffalant forgot about its tiredness and ran towards Pignite with its afro glowing with power.

"Try and catch the horns Pignite!" Ash yelled and Pignite positioned itself so that most of the force with transfer to the ground below rather onto itself. It must of done the trick because when Bouffalant finally moved Pignite, it was no different a bruise or two. Now the fire type was struggling to free itself from being sandwiched between a slab of rock from before and the horns of Bouffalant. Through it's struggling to escape and its desire to keep fighting for its trainer, Pignite started to glow a bright light. When the light vanished, Pignite was no and has now evolved into, "Emboar~!"

Ash had no words and only took out his Pokédex,

**{Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves.}**

According to the rest of the profile in the Unova Pokédex, Emboar are bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has shorts legs and thick arms, the arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair.

Using the wreath of flames on its neck and shoulders, Emboar will set its hands on fire. It uses its power and speed to master fighting moves. It can also unleash powerful blasts of fire using only its nose and cloak its body in fire to use its signature move, **Heat Crash**.

"Pignite you have evolved into an Emboar!" Ash started in surprise at the development and was even more when Emboar managed to shake off the buffalo Pokémon and threw him into a good distance that the fighter pig covered in a burst speed and attacked Bouffalant in a series of fast acting punches. "You even learned **Close Combat**!" Ash shouted until he noticed that Emboar was on his knees, in exhaustion since that is the unfortunate side effect of **Close Combat**.

Then there was the sound of clapping, from Alder who smiled at the display. "Simply impressive and never seen before here in Unova. You are a one of a kind trainer to have Pokémon who pulls through in the end. But while you may have matched my Bouffalant when we first met, it is still too early to come and defeat me." As soon as Alder was finished, Bouffalant got up on its legs just fine but that was trouble for Emboar who could barely move since it just evolved in the blink of the moment.

Ash knew that Bouffalant was just testing Pignite, even as an Emboar now. **"Heat Crash!" **Ash decided to go out with a bang, not waiting for the inevitable to come; that will be giving up, even after everything he showed with his Pokémon to win in this Tournament. Emboar jumps high into the air and surrounds its body in a sphere of yellow-orange flames; all the while with the intention of crushing Bouffalant, who showed no fear.

"**Megahorn!"** That was it for Ash's Emboar as Bouffalant's horns begun to glow into a single horn of energy with which the Buffalo Pokémon charged at Emboar to land a finishing move for good; Ash' Emboar went down and got knocked out.

"Emboar!" Ash shouted in sorrow, not that he lost his match but that Emboar tried its best to at least give Alder's Bouffalant a good fight.

"Emboar is unable to battle! Bouffalant wins and the winner of the match is Alder the Champion!" The referee announced while Alder raised his arm in a silent victory stance.

"Well folks! I am sure that you all will remember this for a while! This is the difference between a trainer will notable skill and plenty of experience and a Champion own power and skill! This is why Alder is our Champion!" Freddy made the announcement as the crowds cheered. Not only for Alder and his Bouffalant but also for Ash and his Emboar. They loved the excitement brought by the match.

Later,

"I still think you should have won Big Brother!" Mick was all about how he saw his brother figure lose for the first time. Ash had already shown the rest of his Unova friends that he can still lose so they weren't as bad.

"If you still think that then it will just get in the way of your own training Mick. So what if I lost? It means that I can still train my Pokémon, which means more fun with them." Ash said while scratching his Pikachu's ear; while the Mouse Pokémon loved it every time, Ash thought about all the fun he had with his Pokémon, it was like a never ending kid's dream. "Besides, I learned a lot from this Tournament and if you were paying attention, you would have too Mick."

The little boy just nodded, not wanting to disappoint his big brother. While Mick learned a lot more names for moves, seen more Pokémon and seen what different Pokémon types are capable of, there was a lot he did learn. He learned training is all about covering weak spots, using every ability and strength to the fullest advantage and trusting in Pokémon's power; even after a defeat, a trainer should never lose one thing, their faith and bond with their Pokémon.

"I guess so Big Brother. I even seen just what a Bouffalant can do! I can't wait until I help my Bouffalant get that strong and learn all those moves!" Mick then lost his nervousness and instead felt eagerness and excitement; and Ash had to do was to say a couple of sentences to do so.

"That's better Mick. And I am sure you will do it soon." Ash said, gently pulling in his little brother for some close comfort. Mick didn't mind and everyone else found it cute. But this moment was interrupted when a curious sight came.

"Oh man! You guys are fast, I thought we will be the first ones here!" Ash and the gang didn't know what to make out for this encounter. The one complaining was definitely a trainer, between Ash's and Mick's ages, around Dawn's and Iris's. Besides him was a Riolu, that seemed to be male this time around.

His outfit was modest and looked comfortable. An orange shit with streaks of red on the sleeves, starting at the shoulders to the edge. A blue pair of shorts that have pockets on both sides that have a red colored streak in the middle. He was wearing white socks and red &amp; white shoes that seemed to be more of Unova style than what Ash had seen in the other regions. On his neck was a creamily white scarf. His hair was light brown and spiky, nearly defining gravity, all with a red headband that matched the stripes on the rest of his outfit.

"And you are?" Ash asked and the trainer looked up to the crowd around him.

"My name is Cameron! I am going to be the first to sign up for the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup!" He said before showing a table from his backpack along with a tent, using the same magic that Cilan uses when he makes meals for the gang. "By the way, what is that Pokémon?" Cameron pointed to the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

But before Ash could answer, Cameron went into his backpack and took out a TV Remote, only to try and use it to scan Pikachu! "Try again Cameron, with a real Pokédex." Ash said, not exactly impressed with the first impression Cameron is making.

Cameron then finally took out his Pokédex to scan Pikachu,

**{Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current.}**

"That's so cool!" Cameron shouted with eyes filled with awe that his Riolu mirrored, almost like the two were brothers.

"Thank you but before you get any ideas, this is my Pikachu and my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said with a stern tone that got Cameron's attention and also caused the latter to realize he was rude enough to forget to ask for the gang's names before giving his own. "This is Iris,"

"Hello." Iris said, just felt like clutching Ash's arm that was facing her.

"Cilan of the Striaton City Gym,"

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"And this Erina and Mick." Ash finished his introduction while the latter were just acting shy behind Cilan and his back respectably. Cameron just said hello to all anyways before getting back to his stuff.

Meanwhile, Dawn thought she seen this Pokémon before so she scanned it anyways,

**{Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves.}**

"Hey! It is a Riolu! Like yours Ash!" Iris shouted and everyone turned to the Kanto trainer who just chuckled with all the attention to him.

"Yes, she sure was a Riolu when I first met her. But not anymore." Ash said before reaching for one of his Pokéballs. "Come on out Lucario!"

Cameron and his Riolu, along with Dawn, were in awe at the majestic sight of Ash's Lucario. Dawn remember the one she encountered back in the Sinnoh region, on Iron Island where almost every steel type Pokémon present went berserk and turned on their trainers.

"Wow! It is so awesome looking!" Cameron marvel at Lucario until he was glared at for reason he didn't know yet.

"Yes Cameron, _she_ is." The trainer with red headband chuckled nervously at his little mistake. "Anyways, what are you camping for? And what is this about being the first to sign up for the Junior Tournament, it is over."

Cameron could have sworn to hear those words and turned like a frighten girl towards Ash. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Erina's Axew and Dawn's Piplup were all saying the same thing to Cameron's Riolu. "Wait! I though the Junior Tournament was tomorrow!" That explained it all and Cameron's Riolu just nodded in pity.

"Here is our entry prizes as proof." Cilan said while he and the gang showed them without saying a word. And that was enough proof for Cameron to come and realize that he came a day too late.

"Not again!" Now that surprising; a stupid mistake like this happened before? "It can't be true! Why does this always happen to me!?" Then Cameron fell into a weeping and vulnerable position while his Riolu just petted him as Cameron was still his trainer.

"Wow. Pikachu, was I like this at all when we first met?" Ash asked his first Pokémon who giggled and shook his head. Ash might have been clueless, brash and overeager for Pikachu's sake when they first met in the lab; but now, Cameron is making that Ash look more competent as a trainer. Ash never got a remote mixed with the Pokédex or got the dates of events wrong before, ever.

Then Cameron swatted Riolu away and pulled on his headband, realizing it to give him a painful slap back on his forehead. Probably his way of getting a brainstorm. "I know! I will ask Alder for his autograph, he should still be here!" Cameron then packed up his table and tent before sprinting with his Riolu next to him, without even saying goodbye.

After that strange encounter, the gang though they will never see the end of this Cameron fellow. "So what now?" Mick asked, to break the ice.

"Well Dawn can't stay in Unova any longer. She needs to get back to Johto." Ash said and Dawn nodded. She needed to in order to compete for her five Johto ribbons in order to sign up for the Grand Festival in the region. "And with a couple of months until the Unova League starts, I still need to train my Pokémon. But I thought that we will see more of eastern Unova. That is where your village is, right Iris?"

Iris gasped, "Yes! Oh Ash, thank you! I missed the Village of the Dragons for so long!" Iris shouted after kissing her boy square on the lips, trying to suck them off. And right in front of children too. They still gagged at the sight while the older, more experienced trainers just chuckled at the sight. Dawn realized that she was being silly about being jealous of Iris's relationship with Ash; he is happy and she feels happy so there should be no trouble involved.

"Then it is settled, that is where we are going as soon as we see Dawn off to Johto. Okay?" Ash said after Iris broke off the kiss for some fresh air in their lungs.

"OKAY!" Now that the Junior Tournament is over, the adventures in Unova are far from so. It is all a matter of time to reveal the next ordeals and next encounters that Unova has in store for Ash and the gang.

End of Chapter 16

***Hello everyone! Just letting you know that I personally didn't like on how the anime made everyone believe that the Dragonite who was discovered in the power station to an evil Pokémon when the only thing that happened was a very bad day for the Dragon Pokémon.**

** Sorry about the wait, things have been slow. I used to take inspiration for this story from the Pokémon Black and White series that was on Netflix Streaming until it was taken down. Now I need to get it all from Bulbapedia which just isn't the same.**

** I am sorry that I cut BW093 so short but I didn't feel like including all the content into this chapter. But I will start off near the end of that episode in the next chapter. Check it out and sorry about the long wait***

**1\. Sorry if I don't show my version of Ash's match with Trip but I couldn't find a place to put it in this chapter which is more focused on Iris's complex relationship with Dragonite is formed. Once I reach the Unova League, I will have a flashback to Ash's match with trip in the Junior Cup. Please be patient and thank you!**

** Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Samurott (Male), Emboar (Male), Serperior (Female), Scraggy (Male), Lucario (Female), Dragonite (Male), and Krookodile (Male).**

**Iris: Haxorus (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Froslass (Female), Archeops (Female) and Gigalith (Male).**

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female).**

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male). **

**Mick: Bouffalant (Male), Durant (Female).**


	17. A New Friend is Made, Another is Gone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime Series!**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

JICU

A New Friend is Made, Another is Gone!

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_Then there was the sound of clapping, from Alder who smiled at the display. "Simply impressive and never seen before here in Unova. You are a one of a kind trainer to have Pokémon who pulls through in the end. But while you may have matched my Bouffalant when we first met, it is still too early to come and defeat me." As soon as Alder was finished, Bouffalant got up on its legs just fine but that was trouble for Emboar who could barely move since it just evolved in the blink of the moment. _

_Ash knew that Bouffalant was just testing Pignite, even as an Emboar now. __**"Heat Crash!"**__ Ash decided to go out with a bang, not waiting for the inevitable to come; that will be giving up, even after everything he showed with his Pokémon to win in this Tournament. Emboar jumps high into the air and surrounds its body in a sphere of yellow-orange flames; all the while with the intention of crushing Bouffalant, who showed no fear._

"_**Megahorn!"**__ That was it for Ash's Emboar as Bouffalant's horns begun to glow into a single horn of energy with which the Buffalo Pokémon charged at Emboar to land a finishing move for good; Ash' Emboar went down and got knocked out._

_ "Emboar!" Ash shouted in sorrow, not that he lost his match but that Emboar tried its best to at least give Alder's Bouffalant a good fight._

_ "Emboar is unable to battle! Bouffalant wins and the winner of the match is Alder the Champion!" The referee announced while Alder raised his arm in a silent victory stance._

_ "Well folks! I am sure that you all will remember this for a while! This is the difference between a trainer will notable skill and plenty of experience and a Champion own power and skill! This is why Alder is our Champion!" Freddy made the announcement as the crowds cheered. Not only for Alder and his Bouffalant but also for Ash and his Emboar. They loved the excitement brought by the match._

_ Later,_

_ "I still think you should have won Big Brother!" Mick was all about how he saw his brother figure lose for the first time. Ash had already shown the rest of his Unova friends that he can still lose so they weren't as bad._

_ "If you still think that then it will just get in the way of your own training Mick. So what if I lost? It means that I can still train my Pokémon, which means more fun with them." Ash said while scratching his Pikachu's ear; while the Mouse Pokémon loved it every time, Ash thought about all the fun he had with his Pokémon, it was like a never ending kid's dream. "Besides, I learned a lot from this Tournament and if you were paying attention, you would have too Mick."_

_ The little boy just nodded, not wanting to disappoint his big brother. While Mick learned a lot more names for moves, seen more Pokémon and seen what different Pokémon types are capable of, there was a lot he did learn. He learned training is all about covering weak spots, using every ability and strength to the fullest advantage and trusting in Pokémon's power; even after a defeat, a trainer should never lose one thing, their faith and bond with their Pokémon._

_ "I guess so Big Brother. I even seen just what a Bouffalant can do! I can't wait until I help my Bouffalant get that strong and learn all those moves!" Mick then lost his nervousness and instead felt eagerness and excitement; and Ash had to do was to say a couple of sentences to do so._

_ "That's better Mick. And I am sure you will do it soon." Ash said, gently pulling in his little brother for some close comfort. Mick didn't mind and everyone else found it cute. But this moment was interrupted when a curious sight came._

_ "Oh man! You guys are fast, I thought we will be the first ones here!" Ash and the gang didn't know what to make out for this encounter. The one complaining was definitely a trainer, between Ash's and Mick's ages, around Dawn's and Iris's. Besides him was a Riolu, that seemed to be male this time around. _

_ His outfit was modest and looked comfortable. An orange shit with streaks of red on the sleeves, starting at the shoulders to the edge. A blue pair of shorts that have pockets on both sides that have a red colored streak in the middle. He was wearing white socks and red &amp; white shoes that seemed to be more of Unova style than what Ash had seen in the other regions. On his neck was a creamily white scarf. His hair was light brown and spikey, nearly defining gravity, all with a red headband that matched the stripes on the rest of his outfit._

_ "And you are?" Ash asked and the trainer looked up to the crowd around him._

_ "My name is Cameron! I am going to be the first to sign up for the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup!" He said before showing a table from his backpack along with a tent, using the same magic that Cilan uses when he makes meals for the gang. "By the way, what is that Pokémon?" Cameron pointed to the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder._

_ But before Ash could answer, Cameron went into his backpack and took out a TV Remote, only to try and use it to scan Pikachu! "Try again Cameron, with a real Pokédex." Ash said, not exactly impressed with the first impression Cameron is making._

_ Cameron then finally took out his Pokédex to scan Pikachu,_

_**{Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current.}**_

_ "That's so cool!" Cameron shouted with eyes filled with awe that his Riolu mirrored, almost like the two were brothers._

_ "Thank you but before you get any ideas, this is my Pikachu and my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said with a stern tone that got Cameron's attention and also caused the latter to realize he was rude enough to forget to ask for the gang's names before giving his own. "This is Iris,"_

_ "Hello." Iris said, just felt like clutching Ash's arm that was facing her._

_ "Cilan of the Striaton City Gym,"_

_ "Pleasure to meet you!"_

_ "And this Erina and Mick." Ash finished his introduction while the latter were just acting shy behind Cilan and his back respectably. Cameron just said hello to all anyways before getting back to his stuff._

_ Meanwhile, Dawn thought she seen this Pokémon before so she scanned it anyways,_

_**{Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves.}**_

_ "Hey! It is a Riolu! Like yours Ash!" Iris shouted and everyone turned to the Kanto trainer who just chuckled with all the attention to him._

_ "Yes, she sure was a Riolu when I first met her. But not anymore." Ash said before reaching for one of his Pokéballs. "Come on out Lucario!"_

_ Cameron and his Riolu, along with Dawn, were in awe at the majestic sight of Ash's Lucario. Dawn remember the one she encountered back in the Sinnoh region, on Iron Island where almost every steel type Pokémon present went berserk and turned on their trainers._

_ "Wow! It is so awesome looking!" Cameron marvel at Lucario until he was glared at for reason he didn't know yet._

_ "Yes Cameron, she is." The trainer with red headband chuckled nervously at his little mistake. "Anyways, what are you camping for? And what is this about being the first to sign up for the Junior Tournament, it is over."_

_ Cameron could have sworn to hear those words and turned like a frighten girl towards Ash. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Erina's Axew and Dawn's Piplup were all saying the same thing to Cameron's Riolu. "Wait! I though the Junior Tournament was tomorrow!" That explained it all and Cameron's Riolu just nodded in pity._

_ "Here is our entry prizes as proof." Cilan said while he and the gang showed them without saying a word. And that was enough proof for Cameron to come and realize that he came a day too late._

_ "Not again!" Now that surprising; a stupid mistake like this happened before? "It can't be true! Why does this always happen to me!?" Then Cameron fell into a weeping and vulnerable position while his Riolu just petted him as Cameron was still his trainer._

_ "Wow. Pikachu, was I like this at all when we first met?" Ash asked his first Pokémon who giggled and shook his head. Ash might have been clueless, brash and overeager for Pikachu's sake when they first met in the lab; but now, Cameron is making that Ash look more competent as a trainer. Ash never got a remote mixed with the Pokédex or got the dates of events wrong before, ever._

_ Then Cameron swatted Riolu away and pulled on his headband, realizing it to give him a painful slap back on his forehead. Probably his way of getting a brainstorm. "I know! I will ask Alder for his autograph, he should still be here!" Cameron then packed up his table and tent before sprinting with his Riolu next to him, without even saying goodbye._

_ After that strange encounter, the gang though they will never see the end of this Cameron fellow. "So what now?" Mick asked, to break the ice._

_ "Well Dawn can't stay in Unova any longer. She needs to get back to Johto." Ash said and Dawn nodded. She needed to in order to compete for her five Johto ribbons in order to sign up for the Grand Festival in the region. "And with a couple of months until the Unova League starts, I still need to train my Pokémon. But I thought that we will see more of eastern Unova. That is where your village is, right Iris?"_

_ Iris gasped, "Yes! Oh Ash, thank you! I missed the Village of the Dragons for so long!" Iris shouted after kissing her boy square on the lips, trying to suck them off. And right in front of children too. They still gagged at the sight while the older, more experienced trainers just chuckled at the sight. Dawn realized that she was being silly about being jealous of Iris's relationship with Ash; he is happy and she feels happy so there should be no trouble involved._

_ "Then it is settled, that is where we are going as soon as we see Dawn off to Johto. Okay?" Ash said after Iris broke off the kiss for some fresh air in their lungs._

_ "OKAY!" Now that the Junior Tournament is over, the adventures in Unova are far from so. It is all a matter of time to reveal the next ordeals and next encounters that Unova has in store for Ash and the gang._

"Well Dawn…" Ash said with a sadden tone, he had to see a friend he missed after so long, and now she has to leave. No matter what you do, it was always bittersweet to see such a friend leave again; you have no way of knowing if you are to see them again. "This is it. You are off to Johto for your journey as a Coordinator."

"Yeah Ash." Dawn said in a similar tone. She really enjoyed seeing Ash again, even though she was initially troubled by his relationship with Iris. "I feel twice as bad since Pikachu really wanted to be close to my Buneary." To verify that, Pikachu looked a little out of it while on Ash's shoulder.

Ash then smiled in a way that confused his friends to some different extents; Mick and Erina wee clueless, the girls were a little grossed out while Cilan just wanted to avoid it. "About that Dawn, well…" Ash then whispered into Dawn's ear. The girl's expression soon grew from curious to surprise and to embarrassment.

"W-what…?" Dawn couldn't take whatever info Ash just shared with her.

"Let's just say Pikachu and I will be hearing back from your and with some good news. We will keep in touch, right buddy?" Ash then turned his moping Pikachu and scratched his cheek to get his attention. Seeing the expressions on everyone's faces, somehow told Pikachu what the conversation was about and the Mouse Pokémon soon got his own smile.

"While I am sure this is amusing, we need to get going before we creep out everyone here at the harbor and you miss your plan Dawn." Cynthia suggested and the gang all laughed before Dawn got onto the plane, made one last farewell wave before finding her seat; all before the doors closed and the plane started to move among the water and lift into the air.

After looking over the disappearing plane into the distance, the silent moment was interrupted by, "WAIT!" Everyone present turned to see a familiar face, one that the gang met; Cameron and his trusty Riolu at his side. "Oh man! I thought I got the leaving time right on that one!"

"Sorry about that Cameron, the next plane won't even be here for another two hours." Ash said and Cameron just groaned before,

"Who are you again?" Cameron said rudely before having Ash and Pikachu glare at him, with only inches between their faces!

"The name is Ash, Ash Ketchum. I don't see how hard it is to remember." Ash growled in discontent with Cameron's bad impression which is only gotten worse.

"So you were going to Johto too, how come?" Cilan asked and Cameron actually smiled.

"Well since I missed the Junior Cup, I thought I will get a head start on the Unova League. After all, it is being held in Johto's Ecruteak City." Cameron answered that only got everyone to sweat drop.

"Why would they have the _Unova_ League, in Johto!?" Iris shouted at Cameron who looked a little dumfounded and without a good answer.

"Don't ask me, I don't make the rules. I just follow them!" Ash scowled.

"Well Cameron, I am entering the Unova League myself. But the location hasn't be decided yet. But it is definitely not in Johto." Ash said and Cameron got into his face that time.

"Why didn't you say so before!?" Ash never answered, the possible replies were all too ridiculous to even think about. "Oh man, I was almost on my way to Johto!" Cameron then looked; he almost missed the Unova League while going to the wrong region. Riolu could only shrug and shake its head like before,

"But wait! If you are going to compete in the Unova League, then you must all seven badges! Just like me!" Cameron then took out his badge case but Ash snatched it and opened it himself. It was amazing that a clueless and incompetent trainer could even get half those badges.

"I am sorry but with only seven then you will never get into the League. For every region, a trainer needs eight." Ash then tossed the badge case back to Cameron before opening his, to show all eight slots filled. Pikachu then pointed at them to verify the point; it shows how smart he was compared to a wild Pokémon.

"Eight? What are you talking about, isn't that just an extra badge? To be safe?" Cameron asked another absurd thing. Then he got a punch on the head by an irritated Ash, causing his friend to wince; thankfully, Ash was only disciplining Cameron instead of starting a fight.

"The rule is eight badges to enter. Simple as that. And do tell me that you think you win a badge in the Unova League." Ash said and when Cameron didn't say a word and only shifted his eyes to avoid Ash's glance; that was the wrong move. He got another punch on the head.

"Fool!" Ash shouted out a word that the gang hadn't heard in a long time, not since they first met Mick. "You can only win badges at gyms! What you win at a Pokémon League is a trophy. And permission to seek out the Elite Four and challenge them." Cameron nodded, not wanting another painful punch to the head again.

"If you defeat every single member of the Elite Four then you can legally challenge the Champion for the title. If you win, you will have to become a dog of the government and have all sorts of trainers wanting a match with you. Got it?" Ash then explained in a way that matched his experience as his 'lucky streak' had caused him to cross paths with trainers such as the Elite Four and the Champion numerous times.

"Got it." Cameron said before he realized what Ash was trying to tell him. "Wait! You mean I will have to win eight badges!?"

Ash got into Cameron's face once again, to show how serious he was. "Yes. You. Do." With every word dragged like a sack of rocks in a desert, even someone like Cameron should understand. And by how he let his mouth fall and then close, he did.

"Alright! So where is the nearest gym!?" Cameron shouted but Ash and the gang didn't give the young, incompetent trainer his answer.

"Excuse young man. Perhaps I can help." Jervis finally spoke up.

XXXXX

"So this is the way to Humilau City and to the Humilau City Gym?" Ash said as Cilan used his electric map of Eastern Unova to lead the way. Cameron was told by Jervis that Humilau City is nearby and it is also the closest place with a Gym, where he could win his eighth Gym Badge.

"I'm sure. We just keep going straight and through the first fork in the road. It is the next one that we need to take the left branch at." Cilan said while Cameron was especially excited about his real, final Gym Battle. But we he tried to get a head start, Ash dragged him back with his scarf.

"Go straight, ignore the fork in the road and only turn left at the next fork. Understand?" Ash said to Cameron. "Because if you get lost then we all get into trouble because we are doing you a favor."

"G-got it!" Cameron said, he already gotten a couple of bashes to the head so no one will try to get another on purpose. But once they did get on their way, Cameron went off like a parrot on how he was hoping to beat the Unova League and hopefully become the next champion.

Ash was all about the great responsibility that came with being champion. He already gotten his respect for regional Champions finally put to the test with the likes of Alder. Ash asked if the Unova region will like someone like Cameron as their next champion and thus idol among Pokémon trainers; they all said they rather have Ash himself as their champion over Cameron. Now that ended their conversation alright.

And while Cameron has been notably quiet, the gang didn't notice that even after a half hour they heard nothing. Then Erina started to look around, only for something to be missing. "Where is Cameron!?"

The gang saw that Cameron had just disobeyed careful and clear instructions and is now going the wrong way! Ash sighed, he was going to get a headache to get out of this mess. "You guys go on ahead. I am the one who is going to take responsibility for all this, I will have to find and drag him on the real route."

Iris didn't even try to argue, Ash used that tone when he was serious. "Okay Ash. See you at Humilau City." Iris then grossed out the kids and amused Ash and Cilan by kissing the former square on the lips. Ash returned with passion that nearly stole the strength in Iris's legs.

"I will see you all there and when it rains, we all will have to find some shelter." Ash said before backtracked down the route, to the first fork in the road while his friends waved and kept going straight.

Once Ash got back to the fork, he saw that his and his friend's footprints were clear in the sand (all going straight). But there was the set going to the right that belonged to a young trainer and tracks that can only be made by a creature walking on its toes like a Riolu. That was definitely the way to go.

Once Ash dashed off that side road, he saw the shadows of a young man and a Riolu for sure. "Ahem." Cameron and his Pokémon flinched and shivered up their spines before they looked up to an angry Ash.

"H-hey A-ash…I-I thought I will take-take a shortcut…" Cameron stuttered before both he and his Riolu got another bash on the head; that Pokémon didn't even try to settle Cameron straight when he went the wrong way.

"Fool! The only 'shortcut' is going by Cilan's directions! You were headed down a route that will never get you to Humilau City!" Ash shouted at Cameron and Riolu who both just sat on the dirt with a large lump on their heads. "Now I will have to get you there or you will never get your final Badge with any time for the League!"

"B-but…I-I thought that the…" This only got Cameron another bash on the head.

"I don't want to hear it Cameron." Ash said and the boy swallowed any words left in his mouth. "I understand that the League is well over two months over but that is unless you go the right direction! How exactly are you going to get to where the League is behind held with this poor sense of direction!?"

Cameron was shaking like a sprout in a wind storm. But then again, there was a wind storm! "Great, thanks to you, we are now stuck out here and the storm is here already." Ash said and Cameron was beginning to panic before seeing Ash tighten his fist. "Rather than panicking, you are coming with me and Pikachu to a cavern not far from here. We read while looking up the route to Humilau City. It's this way, and no shortcuts!"

When they found the cave, they just beat the rain and had to wait it all out. "So why do you want to challenge the Unova League? It sounds like you want to try for the Trainer's title as Champion." Ash then asked in an effort to strike a conversation; hopefully that will kill the time they need to wait for the storm to die down.

"Of course I am going to become the Champion!" Cameron said with the same eagerness and overconfidence that made Ash cringe; he was exactly like that when he was Cameron's age. "The Champion is the strongest of them all! How cool can that be!?"

"As cool as a star without any privacy Cameron. That is why I don't want to become the Champion. I like my freedom with my Pokémon too much." Ash answered, in a way that Cameron never saw coming. "I can't stop you but if you want to sell your soul to a life of trainers coming for your title before the League than be my guest."

"I-I am sure that the Champion will have challengers but isn't that the point? To be someone for all the other trainers to measure up to?" Cameron asked and Ash nodded.

"I am sure. But please tell this to no one outside this cave," Ash then said and Cameron nodded himself. "Alder is a traveler because once he was asked to be the Champion, people barged in during meals, during sleep and even during his time in the bathroom; all to ask for the title themselves."

"That's stupid! I will never do such things!" Cameron shouted but Ash shook his head.

"You are not getting it. Once you are the Champion then every trainer in your respective region will be after you." Ash said in a stern tone. "I once read of a tale about an expert player at cards who beaten every opponent he had come across, except for the champion who apparently died already. But then that champion came in to play the game with the expert, for the title as the best."

"Did he win?" Cameron asked in a curious tone of his age. Ash then nod but didn't look happy about it.

"The card expert did win but unknowingly condemned himself to the very same fate as the former champion. He will have to spend the rest of time holding that title until another expert came and challenged him." Ash said. "Imagine spending days, months and even years waiting for someone to take your title so you can move on if you died before you were defeated."

Cameron and his Riolu shivered at the very same thought. "B-b-but…" He tried to think of what he wanted to say. "If Alder won't be the Champion anymore one day then who will!?"

"That is why we have the regional Leagues that we can sign up with the eight Gym Badges we collected as trainers. So we can try to fill in as Champion but I am not interested in being the Champion." Ash said and Cameron wanted to hear more. "My dream is to be a Pokémon Master. I want to be able to master any Pokémon there is and be the best I can before my time as a trainer comes to an end. Being the Champion makes that dream impossible and I will be forced to abandon it."

Cameron couldn't believe it. He always thought that being Champion was to be a lot like a movie star, with all the benefits and luxuries that trainers could only dream of. Now his ideals were dashed by Ash's words of experience. Now will Cameron still try for the gym after all?

"I have an idea what you are thinking. And if you are going to give up on the gym after all this trouble then I will have to give you a double bash on the head." Ash said and Cameron looked like a ghost. "I didn't dash your hopes and ideals so that you will change your mind about the League. I did it so you will actually know what you are getting yourselves into. Besides, I want to see the skill you have to get your seven badges and I want to see it during the League as well. Got it?"

Cameron nodded and then tried to escape Ash's piercing glare until he looked out of the cave. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining through the clouds. "Time to go!" Cameron called out to his Riolu, as they both wanted to get away from the silent moment Ash set up; it was killing their nerves.

"Do you know where you are going?" Ash asked and the duo stopped. "Because the fastest way to Humilau City is by water at this seabed." Ash then pointed at the seabed indeed. "And thankfully there is someone that can give us a ride."

At Humilau City, the gang was getting a little impatient. They were going to go and look for Ash and Cameron themselves when they found them without going too far. The pair of trainers and Pokémon all arrived at the Pokémon Center on top a Pokémon known as a Wailord.

**{Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon. Wailord can dive nearly ten-thousand feet on one breath.}**

Wailord is a huge Pokémon based on the blue whale. It has small beady eyes, a huge mouth, and a throat that is lined with grooves. It has a blue back with and four white spots, and a tan, grooved underbelly. It has two pairs of fins along its sides and a horizontal tail at the back.

When it is jumping out of the water, it makes a giant splash due to its large size. It can dive deep at 10,000 feet in one breath. It lives in the sea in large groups called pods. A pod of Wailord travels together in order to search for food, and is able to eat large quantities at one time. It is the tallest known Pokémon.

"Ash!" Iris then kissed her boyfriend once she finally saw him. The Kanto trainer returned the kiss.

"Lily. I knew that you and the others will wait for us. Good girl." Ash then rubbed Iris on the patch of hair that always relaxed her nerves and made her purr like a groomed cat getting scratched in its favorite spot.

"Nice to see that you folks are back together so who wishes to challenge my gym?" Marlon, the trainer of the Wailord, happened to be the Gym Leader of Humilau City. He was dressed like a standard surfer and boat fisher that had a prefect tan for being in the sun for so long.

"I don't but Cameron is one badge shot to challenge the Unova League. A good friends suggested this gym under such short notice." Ash explained and Marlon nodded.

"I agree, with the Unova League coming so soon. So let's get right away." Marlon said and motioned the gang to where they can watch Cameron show his Pokémon that got him his seven badges. Hopefully this will actually clear some things up about this incompetent trainer.

The gym field was prefect for a Water type Gym that Marlon runs; and he arranged a two-on-two match with Cameron since it was a rush order. The first Pokémon to be sent out was Cameron's, his Ferrothorn. The thorn Pokémon that Ash and the gang first seen back when they first encountered Iris's then Ash's Dragonite. But for a Pokémon as slow and heavy as Ferrothorn, it was at a disadvantage already; it was struggling to not fall and sink to the bottom.

"I sure wish that Cameron actually knows what he is doing. He is already setting a bad example during his battles, just like when we first met him." Ash said once Iris pointed out the poor choice of Pokémon that Cameron made; and it was all because the Unova local trainer thought to use a Pokémon with a resist typing to water.

Marlon then brought out another one of his Water type Pokémon, that was practically at home and in its backyard with the water filled field. It was a Jellicent, like the ones that poacher had when Ash and the gang first encountered Brycen. And since it was blue in color, it was a male one. After all, there are Pokémon with obvious differences in gender in variations while the other Pokémon barley have any gender difference at first glance.

And while Jellicent was able to move on the field better than Cameron's Ferrothorn, he was only able to get a **Shadow Ball** in before being done in by a single **Thunderbolt** attack from Ferrothorn. But Ash noticed something about that Jellicent before it fainted to that super effective attack.

And soon, he will confirm it once Marlon released his final Pokémon, a Mantine.

**{Mantine, the Kite Pokémon. Mantine swims about the ocean, majestically, and may fly out of the water if it builds up enough speed.}**

Mantine is a large, manta ray-like Pokémon with wide fins and two ring-shaped marks on its back. Its back is a dark blue with a jagged outline on its wings. It has a streamer-like tail and long "antennae". Two pairs of gills are visible on its gray underside, as well as a pair of beady eyes and a small mouth. Generally, it is pictured with a Remoraid attached to the underside of one wing, much like a cleaner fish. Mantine can fly in the air if it builds up enough speed, in a similar manner to how real-life manta rays breach the surface, and can soar gracefully out of the water. Mantine is mostly docile. It thrives in open seas or open bodies of water like this one.

"Use **Thunderbolt** again Ferrothorn!" Cameron foolishly called out the same move that easily defeated Marlon's Jellicent. But Ferrothorn failed to carry it out. "Ferrothorn!? What is wrong with you!?"

"It is you Cameron!" Ash called out to the trainer. When both Cameron and Marlon turned to the stands, Ash already has all eyes on him but he ignored them. "That Jellicent had the Cursed Body ability. It disabled the move that defeated him so Ferrothorn can't use it until the match is over!"

Cameron gasped and couldn't do a thing to stop Mantine from using **Wing Attack**, **Bullet Seed** and **Psybeam** in prefect order to defeat his Ferrothorn. So he released another Pokémon, yet not his Riolu. "Go, Samurott!"

It was the Formidable Pokémon that Ash owns as well. But his friends all had the same thought on the matter, "Ash's Samurott is a lot cooler looking.' And yet this Samurott proved to be well trained. It was able to move around and deflect all Mantine's attacks with **Aqua Jet** and **Razor Shell** with a **Hydro Cannon** for some considerable amount of damage despite the disadvantage in terms of the typing.

In the end, Cameron was able to win the Wave Badge. "Well Ash? What do you think?" Cameron said with a voice filled with childish confidence, thinking that this victory will impress the older and more experienced trainer. But with a glare, Cameron was shocked at how Ash looked at him.

"I think that your fighting style is unorthodox and it might take us by surprise but it still has a lot of holes and you are just relaying on pure power. There are plenty of trainers that have much more refined battling styles so you better be ready for them." Ash said with a stern tone.

"I-I will Ash!" Cameron said but Ash didn't even twitch. "Honest!"

"Then you need to show that honestly by getting started. You only have two months to train for the Unova League. And don't think that I won't be training myself. Understand?" Ash said and Cameron nodded. "Then get to it!"

Once Cameron was out of sight with his Pokémon and his Riolu, Ash just sighed. "Feeling that you've been too hard on that boy?" Iris asked, getting the gist perfectly. She just knows Ash that much, being his girl.

"Cameron just reminds me so much of how I used to be. Good at battling, just fine being a friend and terrible at everything else." Ash answered and that got everyone to have sympathy over himself. "I don't wish to tell him this but I always feel the pain from my defeats, my mistakes, lost opportunities and all the stupid moments, all at once. It hurts."

"I can't say that I'm sorry Ash." Marlon arrived after healing his Pokémon. "But I say that I know how it feels. To look at younger challengers and seeing yourself in their place, you never forget about how long it took to get as good as you are. Perhaps this feeling means you are growing up Ash."

"I guess so." Ash mumbled since he still wasn't feeling good. Iris still clutched his hand while Mick did the other one and Pikachu nuzzled his cheek so Ash at least slept well that night. Of course, he should have known that when he made a new 'friend', he will lose one.

XXXXX (BW095)

"We are sorry that we caused you so much trouble." Ash bowed as well as his Pikachu and his Scraggy. Everyone else bowed as well to Layla, the caretaker and co-owner at a Pokémon nursey for very young Pokémon. What happened was that Ash was training his team for the Unova League like he said to Cameron.

Ash sensed that his Scraggy might evolve soon and in order to get the last boost to activate it, Ash wanted to help his Scraggy master a new move that he instinctually learned but couldn't it right yet. Scraggy learned **Focus Blast** but needs to work on charging, power and accuracy. And during one of the many attempts, a rogue **Focus Blast** caused some rocks to hit a couple of Pokémon nearby and triggered a fight between them.

Ash did get them to stop by getting his Pikachu to use **Thunder Wave** on them both, thankfully none were Ground types. And then he explained in a stern voice of what happened before giving them both a Cheri Berry so they can make up. That was when a young woman that came with the impression of a clumsy but well-meaning caretaker. One that both of the young, new Pokémon ran to like she was their mother.

Layla said that she was sorry for not looking after both Pokémon better so she asked that the gang will come with her and help out. And once they entered the playroom for the other Pokémon, Ash scanned them with his Pokédex and after skipping past Karrablast, Petilil and Whimsicott,

**{Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle.} **

Rufflet is a small avian Pokémon with a blue body. A large white plume of feathers covers its head and three tail feathers extend from its lower back. The feathery ruff extends down past its neck, covering the upper third of its body. Its face is blue with five pointed tips, resembling a mask and crown in contrast to the white feathers surrounding it. Extending from its forehead is a large feather, which is red on the lower half and white on the upper half. The split between the two colors on the feather resembles a zigzag pattern. Rufflet's beak is short and wide, with large eyes on either side. Each eye has a thick black iris with a small white pupil. Its yellow legs and feet are large in comparison to the body. Each foot has four digits: one backwards, and three forwards. The thick, black talons on its feet are strong enough to break even the hardest of berries. Rufflet is extremely aggressive and knowingly provokes opponents larger and more powerful than itself. It sees this as a means of quickly getting stronger.

And,

**{Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Vullaby's small wings keep it from flying. It tends to chase Pokémon weaker than itself.}**

Vullaby resembles a baby vulture. It has a plump, stout body covered in dark gray feathers, tiny wings with gray tips, and pink feet with three clawed toes. Its neck is short and supports a round, pink head devoid of any feathers, except for a crest on the top. There is a collar of fluffy, light gray feathers around its neck. It seems to be wearing a broken skull as a diaper-like undergarment, hence its species name. Vullaby either finds this bone itself or uses one found for it by Mandibuzz. Vullaby is known to chase after weaker creatures. Vullaby is a female-only species.

But of course, when it was time for them to feed, another incident came. Vullaby and Rufflet were still restless after their last battle with each other. What is worst, they actually bullied the other young Pokémon to confiscate for their inability to continue their brawl!

Vullaby scared Whimscott with a **Punishment** attack that caused the grass type to counter with **Gust**. And at the same time, Rufflet hit Karrablast with a nut causing the bug type to use **Bug Buzz**. All the while, Petilil was getting scared enough to use **Stun Spore**, on all exempt the Pokémon!

And while Ash and the gang found themselves affected by the Stun Spore, Meloetta came to the rescue. She sang out a song that got the Pokémon's attention and soon enough, they all no longer felt sad or angry. They all dried their tears and flipped their frowns into smiles.

Layla was somehow able to escape the effects of the Stun Spore to comment on how Meloetta solved the problem with only a single song. Pikachu was the only one that got some Paralyze Heal from Ash's backpack while ignoring a certain pocket for some reason. Regardless, Pikachu got the paralysis effect off so Ash can help out with the others.

That during the moment of truth when the ceiling of the playroom was burst open and a machine captured every single one of the daycare Pokémon." No! Don't take them!" Layla shouted out to men dressed in familiar white uniforms; ones that Ash and the gang hadn't seen since before the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup.

"Team Plasma. It seems that you have sunk to new lower levels. Are still going to say that we were imprisoning those Pokémon you are stealing?" Ash said with a resentful voice that mirrored the expression of his friends, Pikachu and Scraggy who was still out of his Pokéball.

"Yes! We are going to help these Pokémon become more than under your guidance! We will make them stronger than anyone and show Unova that our cause is just!" One of the grunts shouted but then the young Pokémon started to attack as they got scared.

Petilil released her **Stun Spore**, Whimscott did its **Gust** attack, Karrablast used **Bug Buzz** again which was just dandy against the Team Plasma grunts. But Vullaby was able to distract the grunts using **Punishment** while Rufflet used **Peck** to free himself and the others from the mechanical arms.

"Damn you Pokémon!" You are coming with us, like it or not!" The grunts lost all their patience with these nursey Pokémon. They took out their own Pokémon like Amoonguss, Liepard, and Bisharp. The sight of any of these Pokémon had caused the younger captives crower behind Vullaby and Rufflet, both tried to show bravery.

But that distraction and standoff was just what Ash wanted. **"Dragon Rush!"** The helicopter that the Team Plasma grunts used was suddenly hit by a very powerful impact, following the wind carrying that command, in Ash's voice. But while that got the Pokémon out of the helicopter, by the impact force, neither could fly yet. "Use **Ice Beam** to give them a slide down!"

The five nursey Pokémon then saw what saved them. Ash's Dragonite was high in the air and Scraggy was there too. There to charge up a **Focus Blast** to finish off, but that won't be necessary.

"Use **Hyper Beam**, Liepard!"

"Amoonguss, **Sludge Bomb**!"

"Bisharp, **Dark Beam**!"

Ash and the gang were shocked. They never considered the grunts to be so desperate that they will even harm the nursey Pokémon! But before Ash could give another command, Dragonite flew into the way of the attacks, with Scraggy ready to do the same! "Dragonite! Scraggy!"

Ash shouted like seeing a couple of his friends fall off a cliff or something. But as the two Pokémon managed to halt the three attacks from even reaching the nursey Pokémon that were still sliding down to the ground, the cloud of smoke soon got colored bright blue. And since Dragonite is a fully evolved Pokémon, there is only one Pokémon that is undergoing evolution.

"Scraggy, you have evolved." Ash said like a proud parent who just saw his child fully grow into a young and matured adult. Scraggy is no more and now a Scrafty was in his place on Dragonite's back and looked really to battle. "Now use your new power with **Focus Blast**!"

Ash's Scrafty was more than happy to do so and while the Team Plasma grunts were frozen in place, the impact from the **Focus Blast** had 'blasted' them away from the daycare center. Scrafty smiled to see the so called 'Pokémon liberators' leave his sight and almost reach for the stars. That is until Dragonite allowed the Hoodlum Pokémon to get back on the ground, he felt something was clutching him in a heap. When Scrafty looked down, all of the daycare Pokémon were embracing and staring at him; almost like children that were saved by their big brother.

Seeing how Scrafty tried to look for a way out of this little gang-up, Ash just chuckled. "Don't deny them. They idolize you now Scrafty. You are their role model." Scrafty still wanted to get out but soon sighed to see the looks of excitement and blushes of awe on each of their faces.

XXXXX

But friends can't stay friends forever. They will have to part for a time in the future to reunite, yet maybe they will never see each other again. But this always leaves hearts broken,

"So I guess you are leaving Meloetta?" Ash said with a tone that sounded like a vase cracking. This was mirrored by everyone else and Meloetta felt her own heart breaking at the sight. But this was for the best of them all,

Team Plasma was after more than the nursey Pokémon, they were really after Meloetta. Ash had gotten everything from the wreckage of their helicopter. After tying up the grunts tight for the police to take care off, records of the mission granted explained everything. Meloetta was the key to summoning one of the trio of Legendary Pokémon of Unova; the forces of Nature. And with Meloetta's song and a magic mirror, it was possible for a single person to control the trio and thus, Unova.

But without Meloetta, that could never happen. So the Legendary Pokémon is putting herself and her friends in danger because of Team Plasma. Even though Officer Jenny and the entire police force knows this, there is still plenty of time for the criminals to steal Meloetta again and Unova will be doomed. So they summoned Meloetta's caretaker to go and find a much better place for the Melody Pokémon.

Speaking of which, Meloetta nodded. She wanted to stay with Ash and the gang, for they treated her like a friend and a real Pokémon rather than a treasure to never be outside its treasure room. It was a brand new experience but it brought Meloetta happiness and she will never forget them.

"We'll miss you Meloetta." Ash said, trying to keep back his tears. Meloetta spoke in her language in an effort to say 'I'll miss you all too'. "Goodbye."  
"Thank you everyone." That caretaker then spoke, "We will take care of Meloetta. Those thieves will never take her again."

"She is our friend. So you better treat her like that and protect her as a friend. Understand?" Ash barked at the trainer who just nodded. And on the shoulder of his Golurk, they left for the sunset. They all went to where no one will ever find them, Ash or any of his friends may never see them again.

End of Chapter 17.

** *Here is the first update of June! And I had to include when Meloetta will leave once Team Plasma finally gotten too violent and desperate for the comfort of her friends. I can't change everything about the Canon, even for this fanfic story.**

** Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Samurott (Male), Emboar (Male), Serperior (Female), Scrafty (Male), Lucario (Female), Dragonite (Male), and Krookodile (Male).**

**Iris: Haxorus (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Froslass (Female), Archeops (Female) and Gigalith (Male). **

**Cilan: Pansage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male) and Basculin (Female). **

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male). **

**Mick: Bouffalant (Male), Durant (Female).**


	18. Welcome to the Village of Dragons!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Anime Series!**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

JICU

Welcome to the Village of Dragons!

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_But friends can't stay friends forever. They will have to part for a time in the future to reunite, yet maybe they will never see each other again. But this always leaves hearts broken,_

"_So I guess you are leaving Meloetta?" Ash said with a tone that sounded like a vase cracking. This was mirrored by everyone else and Meloetta felt her own heart breaking at the sight. But this was for the best of them all,_

_Team Plasma was after more than the nursey Pokémon, they were really after Meloetta. Ash had gotten everything from the wreckage of their helicopter. After tying up the grunts tight for the police to take care off, records of the mission granted explained everything. Meloetta was the key to summoning one of the trio of Legendary Pokémon of Unova; the forces of Nature. And with Meloetta's song and a magic mirror, it was possible for a single person to control the trio and thus, Unova._

_But without Meloetta, that could never happen. So the Legendary Pokémon is putting herself and her friends in danger because of Team Plasma. Even though Officer Jenny and the entire police force knows this, there is still plenty of time for the criminals to steal Meloetta again and Unova will be doomed. So they summoned Meloetta's caretaker to go and find a much better place for the Melody Pokémon._

_ Speaking of which, Meloetta nodded. She wanted to stay with Ash and the gang, for they treated her like a friend and a real Pokémon rather than a treasure to never be outside its treasure room. It was a brand new experience but it brought Meloetta happiness and she will never forget them._

_ "We'll miss you Meloetta." Ash said, trying to keep back his tears. Meloetta spoke in her language in an effort to say 'I'll miss you all too'. "Goodbye." _

_ "Thank you everyone." That caretaker then spoke, "We will take care of Meloetta. Those thieves will never take her again."_

_ "She is our friend. So you better treat her like that and protect her as a friend. Understand?" Ash barked at the trainer who just nodded. And on the shoulder of his Golurk, they left for the sunset. They all went to where no one will ever find them, Ash or any of his friends may never see them again._

"Oh! I can't wait to get home!" Iris shouted off, seemingly for the umpteenth time since they started their lunch. Ash practically had to take away her plate, with a look that said 'you should know better'; as in, speaking between bites and making sure there is no food in her mouth when she does speak up. "Sorry."

"I understand what's it like Lily. I am always excited to see my old home. But Cilan worked hard on this lunch so be more respectful." Ash replied, "Our Pokémon are excited but they are not eating like hogs." Iris turned and saw almost everyone out on the field with their own food, eating with mouth-sized portions at a time and swallowing each one.

"Right Ash. Eat like a lady, not like a hog or a stuck-up girl." Iris spoke to herself and ate her food more slowly. She just wished that she hadn't brought up a rather sour encounter the other day. Everyone else didn't feel any better either; having to dress up in shiny and stuffy dresses just to follow Iris to get even with the vain actors, calling them all ugly.

Then came an encounter that got the gang's mind off the arrogant ladies and their vanity,

"Hey! We challenge you to a Double Battle!" The two boys from before yelled right in front of Cilan and Ash. The former didn't know what to make this out but the latter sure wasn't pleased. "We heard that you are a Gym Leader," One of them pointed at Cilan who was simply in the process of serving more food. "And that you are the one who took this region with ease and a favorite to win the Unova League!" Then the other boy pointed at a ticked off Ash, like someone had ruined the meal he was currently eating.

"If you didn't see already, we were having lunch." Ash growled at the two boys. "If you have something important than it can wait." And Ash went back to his meal, with the gang following after immediately. This, of course, did not sit well with the two boys.

"Yes it can because we have an invincible team! We are going to be noted for it and you get to lose to our teamwork!" They shouted off, once again interrupting meal time.

"How many have you defeated?" Ash then asked and before the boys could answer, "I know, 'It isn't any of my business'. Just tell us how many times you two won in a Pokémon battle."

That settled it and the two boys were speechless on how easily they were ignored and silenced. Ash grinned along with Pikachu, perhaps the former had gotten a little too good with his attitude.

And would you know it? Ash had cleared his plate and stuffed his belly, and only after a couple of moments after he rejected the two boys. Turning back, Ash was amused to see that they both were still standing with faces of shock and stiff looks. "Fine. You will show us your team and we will have a battle right here and now."

The gang looked at each other and shrugged at the proposal. Who is really going to argue with Ash and when their friend has decided? Cilan walked up to Ash with his Pokéballs on hand.

"Come on out, our unstoppable team!" The two boys shouted and each threw out a Pokéball. "Meet my 'Ruler of the Ground'!" "And my 'Soldier of the Sky'!" From the right was a Drilbur, that they recognized. And aside from Dirlbur, there was a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside.

Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Its legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw. It had a long, thick beak with a blue cere. On either side of the cere were its eyes, which are black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes are three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers is a red, three-pointed design that is spread across all three feathers. On each side of its face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, are an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head is a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck. These features combined resemble a Native American war bonnet.

**{Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades.}**

"Brother! They are speechless, prefect!" The trainer which owned the Drilbur was named Rocko. Meanwhile, his brother that owns the Braviary, was named Sorens. Too bad, for their air of confidence, it was shot down when both boys harden their gazes.

"_Hardly_." That came down crashing harder than an anvil from a cloud, it felt that harsh to the two young boys. "It just proves that only one of your brothers had considerable skill. It takes that much the least to either catch a wild breviary or train its evolved form to that level." Cilan spoke up, grinning to himself. He was seeing himself a lot like Ash; cool, calm &amp; collected and able to talk down any challenging trainer. "Have you decided on your Pokémon Ash?"

"If they want to show how 'invincible' they are, so be it. Ready when you are Cilan." Ash spoke with confidence and, at once, both of them threw their own Pokéballs. The surprise was both Dragonite being released by Ash (a little overkill I know) but also Cilan's Pokémon. "You decided to go for that Leaf Stone after all."

Ash's statement hit the nail on the board when Cilan's Pokémon, it happened to be a Simisage; the evolved form of Pansage. "Yes Ash. He felt like he was holding himself back for far too long. And rest assure, I will work out any issues with the Gym this brings, later." Everyone was wondering where Cilan learned to make all this sound so cool.

"Alright then." Soren spoke up, facing his brother. "Let's do this!" Rocko responded. "Team, do the 'Drill Wing'!" That name got everyone's attention and they waited with baited breath, to see this combo move in action.

Braviary moved in and hoisted Drilbur by the feet, soaring up in the sky. The Mole Pokémon then was positioned face down in a drill form. 'That's **Drill Run**! A lot like Lily's Excadrill!' Ash thought out aloud and almost got the glimpse of this unique combo move.

And he did that in time to see Braviary spin along with Drilbur, but still was flying. Then the two Pokémon started to descend similar to a bomb missile. Meanwhile, the wings of Braviary glowed white and sharpen as they fell to the ground faster and faster every second. 'And **Wing Attack**! That's their move alright and I can already see a weakness to it.' Ash made more thoughts on it and signaled for Cilan with his eye's glance. And Cilan nodded, that he got the message.

"Dragonite." Ash spoke to his Pokémon who only glance back to his trainer. "Keep an eye on the wings and get ready to fly too." Dragonite nodded and refocused his attention on the pair of Pokémon that were just able to crash into them.

"Now! Stop the **Wing Attack**!" Ash shouted and Dragonite moved a lot like a jet engine, using his thick arms to halt the **Wing Attack** hard. So hard that Braviary released Drilbur who fled without any grace when the rotation suddenly stopped while above the ground.

"**Bullet Seed**, Simisage!" Cilan shouted out and his Thorn Monkey Pokémon released a storm of seeds that rained on Drilbur, effectively sending the Mole Pokémon flying away and landing right at Rocko's feet. Meanwhile,

"Send Braviary down to the ground with **Dragon Claw**!" Dragonite was still holding Braviary by its wings until he heard Ash's command. And the Dragon Pokémon gladly released the Valiant Pokémon only literally claw at its face with Dragonite's prongs glowing blue. And even though that was a simple move, Dragonite used enough power behind that **Dragon Claw** to send Braviary to the dirt along with Drilbur who barely got up from the hail of seeds.

"What was the big deal brother! I thought you said that technique is unstoppable!" Rocko shouted out, not to counter that counter-attack, but to yell at his brother's face.

"Me? You said that it was unstoppable! And I thought you meant it since you were my brother!" Soren was offended and argued back.

"Well maybe if you weren't so gullible then we won't have this embarrassment! My Pokémon nearly fainted from that Bullet Seed and where was your stupid Pokémon to take it!" Rocko defiantly argued back and pretty soon, the two of them delved into a full-blown childish argument.

But while everyone else, including the Pokémon, were unimpressed by the brother's 'teamwork', there was a certain someone that won't have all of this. "OW~!" The boys screamed when they felt someone sledgehammered the top of their skulls. "What…?" Soren and Rocko lost their anger and their voices when they saw that Ash was glaring them down, almost like the devil.

"Arguing like that is just a waste of time and won't solve anything. If you want to know what happened, then you will make up and listen!" Ash scolded the two boys and who nodded. They tried to hastily shake hands when they got a smaller bump on the head, Ash told them to do it right. Once they did, slow and genuine, Ash spoke up again.

"All I have to say about your team is that you are one piece away from being complete." Ash spoke up, getting the two brothers to look up with the bumps on their heads. "A Flying type and a Ground type is actually a good combo. Any Flying type move wouldn't harm the Ground type and vice versa. In addition, the Ground type will cover the Flying type's weakness against Electrical and Rock types, with both an immunity and a resistance respectably. And the Flying type will help the Ground type with Grass types with their overall advantage and resistance. But there is still something missing."

"What, what!?" The brothers ran up to Ash, with the sparkle of excitement in their eyes. They definitely were acting of their age when they are not scrabbling like most brothers do.

"You need a Pokémon to cover your Flying type's weakness to Ice type moves and your Ground type's weakness to both that and Water type moves." Ash brought it to light and before anyone could respond. "You need a Water type Pokémon each. Water types resistant their own typing along with Ice type moves. Their weakness to Grass types can be covered by Braviary and their weakness to Electric types can be covered by your Drilbur. There you have it."

Ash finished off and even pulled out a chart displaying everything he just explained to the brothers. Both Rocko and Soren grasped the chart and saw that every weakness was covered if they added a Water type to their team. And it will also complete the theme of their team; a Pokémon of the sky, of the earth and of the sea.

"Thank you Mister Ash! Now we need to catch ourselves Water types and~!" The two brothers were suddenly yacked off the ground.

"Before you two start to run off and get lost…" Ash said, smirking at the boy's embarrassed looks, "There is a natural marsh with local Water types in the _other direction_." Ash pointed off in the distance and the two boys saw it too. "Also, I can't let you two do this alone since you probably will be arguing and instead of catching. We simply can't let that happen eh?"

The two boys shook their heads as Ash placed them back on their feet. "Thanks Mister Ash." And the two boys realized that Ash was right, they first encountered two Frillish, each a different gender based on their different color schemes, but they failed to catch them because they hadn't gotten their teamwork in check just yet. And after many tries,

"Do the 'Fury Rock'!" This combo was done similar to the 'Wing Drill' combo, with Braviary carrying Drilbur by the feet. But this combo involved Drilbur using **Rock Slide** to generate the rocks for Braviary to send flying with its beak during **Fury Attack**. Also, this time the two brothers didn't come to an argument. That was because their combo actually defeated the pair of Pokémon they were fighting against, prefect for the capture.

**{Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel's collar can be used as a flotation device when inflated. Its head stays above water when floating.}**

Buizel is an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. The yellow collar that surrounds its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when it inhales. By inflating this sac, it can keep its face above water to watch for prey movement. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, Buizel has cream paw pads on its feet. On its back, it has one cream spot if it is female or two if it is male. It is most likely found in or near swift-moving rivers. Though it is unknown what diet Buizel follows,

And,

**{Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon. Corphish lives anywhere, adapting to its surroundings, its pincers hold on tightly when it catches prey.}**

Corphish is a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head. It possesses four pairs of limbs in total: two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper segments of its legs, underside of its body and lower halves of its pincers are cream-colored. A hardy creature, Corphish is able to live in polluted water and eat nearly anything.

"Now remember." Ash said when both parties were all packed and ready to leave. The two brothers were about to leave to train with their new Pokémon; Soren caught the Buizel while Rocko caught the Corphish. "A newly caught Pokémon doesn't mean more power during a battle. It means a new Pokémon to train and understand. Only when your Pokémon can fight together, you truly show your strength. And one day you will be noted here in Unova for your teamwork."

"Yes Mister Ash!" The brother responded together and shook Ash's hand. Then, with a smile, they faced off their own path and soon disappeared over the horizon.

But before the gang could leave, Iris walked up to Ash. "Are you sure about not telling them? About the other pair of Water types that we found?" The raven-haired trainer turned to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Yes Lily. I am sure that those two boys will be happy with their new Pokémon." Ash said. "Because after today, whatever happens will be up to them to figure out. Just each and every one of us."

XXXXX

"Hey slow down Lily! We are not as fast as you are!" Ash yelled to his girlfriend who was like a kid on sugar rush. Behind him, barely keeping up, were the rest of the gang and they could only keep Ash in sights while the latter kept his girlfriend in check.

"You are so slow!" Iris yelled back at them before she started to mumble to herself. 'No doubt about it! The village is just around this corner! I never forget the path I took months ago!' Iris thought herself, feeling a like a young girl again. "I can't believe that I am going home!"

Iris then swallowed those words when she saw it. A wide-open plain that had grasslands, trees and houses. An entire settlement that was rustic, and old-fashioned; like that of tribes. With simple wooden huts, running water canals and fields that were being tilled. Once Iris heard footsteps coming in close enough, "There it is! My home! The Village of the Dragons!"

Ash was barely out of breath, just a little ticked that he had to keep an eye on everyone so no one will get left behind or get lost. But the sight of the village was one to behold and both Ash and Pikachu were in awe to witness the village. "Nice place Lily. I would've love to call this my home too."

"You're just saying that because you told me that you were just a country bumpkin, out in the 'boonies'." Iris teased her boyfriend who just gently grabbed her by the neck and give her a playful rubbing on the forehead.

"You cheeky mink!" Ash laughed and so did Iris as she tried to get free. Cilan, Mick and Erina all found it to be funny and amusing; to see two trainers so close, that they are not afraid to show it to the whole world.

Soon enough, the gang was walking on the road through the village. Iris just wanted to see everything of her old home while held onto Ash's hand like a kid following her father. The raven-haired trainer and his friends simply took in the wonder that was the Village of the Dragon while listening to Iris point out all the houses, fields, farms and other sights. Then came,

"Look Ash!" Iris tugged at Ash's arm, getting his attention. "Over there! That's Shannon! She is an old friend of mine!" Ash smirked to hear about it. "Come on guys, she's nice and a great Dragon type trainer!"

"Lead the way Lily, we still hadn't seen most of the village yet." Ash responded and chuckled when Iris pulled extra hard, to drag him along almost like a rag doll. The others hurried to catch up.

"Shannon!" Iris shouted out to a young girl with purple hair in a much tamer style than Iris's; two strands on both sides were kept together with an orange strand each. She was wearing simply, tribal clothes like the other residents. And when she moved towards the gang, she brighten up a smile.

"Iris!" She screamed like a girl seeing her sister after a while and the two of them embraced each other with such vigor, they looked like siblings. "You look great Iris! I guess that Unova has been exciting so far!?"

"Yep!" Iris chirped. "I thought that I will visit since we were traveling in the same direction." Shannon soon got confused.

"'We'?" Shannon queried until she saw the gang staring up the hill towards them. She then hurried behind Iris, showing a rather shy side. "W-who are those guys?" Iris acted like it was nothing new.

"They are the friends I made on my trip through Unova. But that hunk is more than that." Iris pointed to Ash and motioned her finger for him to approach them. "This is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. He is my boyfriend." Shannon was shocked to hear that and so much that she didn't budge when Iris moved in to grasp Ash's arm with affection.

It took a moment for Shannon to get out of her stupor and she got introduced to the rest of the gang. "Wow! A boyfriend, a gym leader and a pair of sidekicks!? You really must've had fun making friends!" Shannon said in an excited tone while both Iris and Ash sighed.

"Just call Erina and Mick our students, that sounds better than sidekicks." The raven-haired trainer responded gently as he could. Shannon saw that the two young children took offense to being labeled as 'sidekicks' and promptly apologized.

"Anyhow, we should meet up with the village elder. She will want to meet all of you and ask about your adventures." Shannon spoke up and before anyone could answer, there was a slight roar behind them; a pair of Pokémon. The gang was about to get tense and on guard before Shannon managed to calm it down.

They both were dark-blue, quadruped Pokémon with two heads and black fur covering each two necks and back. Their front legs are muscular with two claws on each foot, but the rear legs were less defined and have two small, backward-pointing toes without claws. There were tufts of fur over its heads with rounded points at the top. They have two thin wings on their back, with each wing ending in two points. The fur stops at their chests and opens up to fuchsia striped bands on the side of its legs.

"Hope you all aren't frightened. This is my Zweilous, that I raised since it hatched from an Deino egg." Shannon explained and Ash scanned it to confirm the explanation.

**{Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous always eats more than it should, moving to a new home after eating all the food it can find.}**

"You are breeding them?" Ash asked and Shannon nodded. "I know a trainer who actually wanted to be a Breeder and a Pokémon doctor. I would love to hear the Breeding side to Dragon type Pokémon, if you won't mind."

"Not at all. Anything for a friend of Iris. Especially for her _boyfriend_." Shannon tried to tease them with that last remark but the couple of trainers just smirked and in embrace again. This was one bold and brave pair for sure. "Anyways, the elder's house is this way."

Once they entered the house, "Hello Iris. You have grown beautiful since you left for your journey." Iris nodded and asked for everyone to knee down on the flooring in front of the elder. "I see that you made plenty of friends and found a special someone." The elder smiled at the couple trying to laugh off their slight blushing. "I trust that you have been training and caring for your Axew."

Both Ash and Iris looked at each other. "Elder…" Iris spoke up, "I think that you might want to see this outside." The elder smiled at what this statement is implying. And once out of the hut, Iris threw open a certain Pokéball. Out came her first Dragon type Pokémon, larger than life itself. "Unbelievable, most will spend a lot more time to train their Haxorus fully."

The said Axe Jaw Pokémon stared at the elder who glanced back without any fear, and Haxorus recognized her by the undeniable scent of country air and herb smoke. Haxorus growled out friendly and the elder found herself petting him like a common house pet. "I knew that there was the young Axew in there somewhere."

After everyone got to see Iris's Haxorus, she revealed the rest of her team. The villagers marveled over the various Pokémon. They especially adored the Altaria and the Vibrava since both of them are Dragon types. But the fun time was over when,

"HELP! One of the Zweilous of Shannon's had evolved but has gotten on a panic at the ranch!" One of the villagers that wasn't initially present at the welcome party had shown up in a haste. This caused concern to grow and everyone turned to the elder but not before they noticed Ash and Shannon hurrying over to the latter's ranch.

Once they got there, ignoring the crowd following behind, one of the Zweilous from earlier was on the ground, hurt and scared. That was because of the Hydreigon tossing and tumbling around violently at the ranch. "That has to be one that hatched before the other! I knew that he will evolve one day, I didn't think it will be today! He is confused and not himself from evolving so abruptly!" Shannon shouted off the best solution to this problem that she can think off as a Breeder.

"In that case, help the villagers get this Zweilous out of anymore harm and tend to him. I will have to stop this Hydreigon before he causes anymore destruction." Ash said and when Shannon and the villagers tried to protest, a purple **Hyper Beam** was shot off, missing thankfully. This got them to change their minds and help Iris and the gang who already got to work protecting the harmed Zweilous.

Ash then walked over to the struggling Hydreigon with just Pikachu by his side. The newly evolved Pokémon noticed him and automatically though the trainer and Pikachu are going to harm him. He shot off another **Hyper Beam** at Ash who didn't even bat an eye yet, **"Protect."** Pikachu twitched and focused to create the nigh impenetrable barrier to block the **Hyper Beam**.

The Hydreigon saw that his **Hyper Beam** wasn't going to work, he focused his energy into his main mouth and shot that sphere into the sky. That was where it exploded and shot off literal meteors down to the ground. But once again, Pikachu blocked each one that even came close to Ash with **Protect**.

Getting angry as well as frightened and confused, Hydreigon decided a more 'direct' approach to this trainer and Pikachu. The newly-evolved Pokémon charged in like an angry bull with its body covered with blue draconic energy; he was using **Dragon Rush**. Yet Ash wasn't worried or concerned, "Use this trick from Kanto Pikachu. **Reflect**."

Pikachu generated a transparent slide that was shot off towards the incoming Hydreigon, halting the Brutal Pokémon in his tracks. But the **Reflect** barrier couldn't hold back Hydreigon's **Dragon Rush** and Ash knew it when Hydreigon was able to break through it. But that exhausted the energy needed for an effective **Dragon Rush**.

"Go." Ash gave that short and simple command and Pikachu didn't even hesitate to carry it out. That was because Hydreigon only had the energy left to chomp down on the same shoulder. But once again, Ash didn't deter or even flinch. Even Hydreigon noticed that when the Brutal Pokémon couldn't get his fang in any deeper than skin-deep.

"Let it out." Ash spoke, not even noticing the pain from the fresh wound. "You're scared. You are suddenly a something else. Something that you weren't ready for just yet. It frightened you, I understand. I am not going to fight you, you shouldn't fight yourself either. It will only harm you."

Then, like magic, Hydreigon did settle down from his panic. He also saw the harm he done to a trainer who had no intention of hurting him. Hydreigon gotten a somber and regretful look. Even tried to make-up for this by licking the wound a little. "It will heal, don't worry Hydreigon. A fresh wound that bleeds is nothing." Ash smiled and rubbed Hydreigon on the head, causing the Brutal Pokémon to act like a pouting little boy instead of his namesake.

"Very good work there, boy." Ash and Hydreigon turned to see that someone had joined the crowed looking over the hurt Zweilous and watched the former tame the rampaging latter. "It fits you perfectly, Ash Ketchum."

"I guess that my name is getting around here in Unova." Ash responded calmly as ever. "And, if I may make a wild guess, your name is Drayden. You are the one that my girl wishes to be an equal of, a Dragon Master." The old man with white hair and a truffle completely covering his face, somehow showed a smile.

"Indeed, my name is Drayden, I've been called a Dragon Master and I do know your close friend Ash." The raven-haired trainer finally got to get a good look at the man that Iris wishes to surpass. Drayden was dressed almost like a business man with a white shirt, green ribbon with a green jewel in place of a necktie. Over his shirt were the ornate decorated straps to rather simple gray trousers. He was also wearing purple gloves and sneakers. "I say that we have some business to take care off." And for the whole time of praise, Drayden never even gazed at Iris; something that worried Ash but didn't show it.

In the end, Shannon decided that she should expand her horizons as a Breeder and Trainer, which means that she will have to give away the Pokémon she already bred from eggs. And it turns out that Shannon had hatched a Deino of each gender so she handled them to both Erina and Mick. Yet she had to make a decision between Ash or Iris with the newly evolved Hydreigon; she made the more difficult choice and gave him to Ash, who was able to tame Hydreigon in a way that Shannon is unsure she will be capable of. This meant that the remaining Zweilous was given to Iris.

"I am sure you are disappointed Lily." Ash said to his downed girlfriend. This was becoming a bad day for her; the Hydreigon going to her boyfriend while her idol didn't even bat an eye to her new Pokémon. "But that Zweilous trusts you and believes that you are the right trainer to help him fully evolve."

"But you were able to tame a Hydreigon!" Iris retorted. "How can I become a Dragon Master if I am so far behind!?" Iris finally broke down in tears. "As a kid, I told everyone that I will be a Dragon Master by the time I come back. But Drayden was still not even impressed! He still thinks I am nothing but a kid!" With that said and done, Iris finally broke down in tears.

Ash said nothing and embraced his confused girl. "How about we get to a room for the night and cool down. We will talk this over once you have finally let loose and feel better." Ash didn't hear any words but Iris did response with a nod while crying on his shirt. Once they entered their room, nobody heard from them for the rest of the day (aside from some shaking and moaning :)).

The next day,

"You've got this Iris. Your best team is at hand, you can't do wrong." Ash whispered to his determined girlfriend as they stared at the Opelucid City Gym. Inside was Drayden, ready and waiting for the worse that Iris can throw at him. How should this match will end, it will define just how far apart the two trainers really are.

End of Chapter 18.

***Hey everyone! It's been months since the last update and I guess that these chapters are going to get shorter since I used to get inspiration from watching Pokémon Black and White on Netflix Streaming. Now that is being taken down, I will need to look the episodes up on Bulbapedia to fill in the details; it is just not the same. **

** As for the scene where Ash lets Hydreigon chomp down on his shoulder was a reference to an Anime movie that I used to watch; Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. I loved the scene where the Nausicaä slowly tamed a frighten fox squirrel with ease by letting it bite on her finger and using a few words of comfort. You should watch this movie, you all will love it.**

**I finally decided to cut out the episode BW098 because I just couldn't connect with it, the boy that I am. And it was this episode that kept me from publishing this chapter, that is another reason I cut it out. Please understand and look forward for Spring! ***

**Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Samurott (Male), Emboar (Male), Serperior (Female), Scrafty (Male), Lucario (Female), Dragonite (Male) and Hydreigon (Male).**

**Iris: Haxorus (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Gigalith (Male) and Zweilous (Male).**

**Cilan: Simisage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male), Basculin (Female) and Deino (Male).**

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male) and Deino (Female).**

**Mick: Bouffalant (Male), Durant (Female) and Deino (Male).**

**Off Hand:**

**Ash: Krookodile (Male)**

**Iris: Froslass (Female) and Archeops (Female)**


	19. Iris's Chance at Her Dream!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Pokémon Anime.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

_Pokémon_ – Flashback

**Pokémon** – Move Names

**{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

JICU

Iris's Chance at Her Dream! A New Eevee Evolution!

_Previously on Journey to Improve: Conquest of Unova,_

_Then, like magic, Hydreigon did settle down from his panic. He also saw the harm he done to a trainer who had no intention of hurting him. Hydreigon gotten a somber and regretful look. Even tried to make-up for this by licking the wound a little. "It will heal, don't worry Hydreigon. A fresh wound that bleeds is nothing." Ash smiled and rubbed Hydreigon on the head, causing the Brutal Pokémon to act like a pouting little boy instead of his namesake._

"_Very good work there, boy." Ash and Hydreigon turned to see that someone had joined the crowed looking over the hurt Zweilous and watched the former tame the rampaging latter. "It fits you perfectly, Ash Ketchum."_

"_I guess that my name is getting around here in Unova." Ash responded calmly as ever. "And, if I may make a wild guess, your name is Drayden. You are the one that my girl wishes to be an equal of, a Dragon Master." The old man with white hair and a truffle completely covering his face, somehow showed a smile._

"_Indeed, my name is Drayden, I've been called a Dragon Master and I do know your close friend Ash." The raven-haired trainer finally got to get a good look at the man that Iris wishes to surpass. Drayden was dressed almost like a business man with a white shirt, green ribbon with a green jewel in place of a necktie. Over his shirt were the ornate decorated straps to rather simple gray trousers. He was also wearing purple gloves and sneakers. "I say that we have some business to take care off." And for the whole time of praise, Drayden never even gazed at Iris; something that worried Ash but didn't show it._

"_I am sure you are disappointed Lily." Ash said to his downed girlfriend. This was becoming a bad day for her; the Hydreigon going to her boyfriend while her idol didn't even bat an eye to her new Pokémon. "But that Zweilous trusts you and believes that you are the right trainer to help him fully evolve."_

_ "But you were able to tame a Hydreigon!" Iris retorted. "How can I become a Dragon Master if I am so far behind!?" Iris finally broke down in tears. "As a kid, I told everyone that I will be a Dragon Master by the time I come back. But Drayden was still not even impressed! He still thinks I am nothing but a kid!" With that said and done, Iris finally broke down in tears._

_ The next day, _

_ "You've got this Iris. Your best team is at hand, you can't do wrong." Ash whispered to his determined girlfriend as they stared at the Opelucid City Gym. Inside was Drayden, ready and waiting for the worse that Iris can throw at him. How should this match will end, it will define just how far apart the two trainers really are._

XXXXX

The Opelucid City Gym was shaped mostly like a stone pyramid surrounded by a rectangular wall also made of stone bricks. And one either side of the entrance was a stone statue of a draconic creature based on the elongated snouts, fangs, horns and harden expressions. Inside was a battle field like most at Pokémon Gyms; it was here that a certain Spartan Gym Leader and a young girl with hair as big a bush were trying to stare each other down.

"The battle between Iris and Drayden will now get underway!" The referee announced while the audience were still in suspense as Iris had been waiting for this day for years and she couldn't even imagine what will happen if she loses. All she can do is steel her focus, especially since she is having a large recall. Of unpleasant memories, of what happened when she first challenged Drayden and lost; including the moments where Iris thought she will die of embarrassment.

_Flashback Begins!_

_ "Iris! Where are you going!? Stop!" The said girl was racing down a path towards a city, with her friends trying their best to follow her. This was worse when Iris was 'leading the way' to the Village of Dragons in the first place. It was like Iris was really trying to lose her friends and go somewhere alone._

_ Finally, the gang saw Iris climb up a satellite tower within the city nearest to the Village of Dragons; Opelucid City. "Oh, do you know this troublesome girl? I haven't see her up there in a while." That was the Officer Jenny of Opelucid City, who appeared when she heard the commotion._

_ "Sorry about Iris, Officer Jenny. She just fled out of the blue when Drayden challenged here back in the Village of the Dragons." Ash spoke for his girlfriend and Officer Jenny saw the concern in his eyes. Then another woman appeared, calling herself Martha, calling out to Iris to get back down on the ground._

_ Iris was a stubborn girl like always and didn't come down until she saw that Ash was getting worried for her. The wild girl sighed and finally descended the satellite tower, landing right in front of her boyfriend. "Sorry Ash. It's just too embarrassing for me to be seen here. Up there is where I feel the most at home."_

_ Ash saw that Iris was about to cry, and gave her a side hug. Iris just pressed her face into Ash's chest and tighten her arms. "Tell us everything." It was either a request or a command, Iris still hesitated but she answered anyways._

_ Iris's story started shortly after her defeat against Drayden, thus causing the earlier trauma in her Excadrill. She was also down on life until the village elder and Drayden himself walked up to her and suggested that she advanced her training and learning in Dragon type Pokémon by attending the Pokémon Academy in Opelucid City. Drayden was even the principal!_

_ The proposal excited Iris and she accepted without hesitation. After the villagers gathered the money needed to buy Iris the proper uniform, with the help of a close friend, the young girl set off to start her days in the Opelucid City Pokémon Academy. But while that was to be the start of Iris's new Pokémon path, it was also the start of Pokémon _problems_._

_ Being raised in a village that shunned out technology, fancy clothing and everything else that makes cities different from the countryside, Iris was entirely unprepared for the Academy. Her hairstyle got laughs from the other kids, they refused to take her serious enough to listen about her dreams and also refused to make friends with her; she couldn't even understand how to read a textbook!_

_ This built up pretty bad and pretty fast. Everything was different and scary at that to Iris. She had no friends, she had no help and her only Pokémon will rather stay in his Pokéball, still too ashamed to show his face. The pressure and loneliness then soon paved way for homesickness inside Iris's heart. That was to explain her habit of climbing a certain satellite tower within the city; it was there that Iris will be able to have the highest point in Opelucid City, high enough to see her old home._

_ But, to be the icing on the cake, then came the incident that caused Iris to run away from the Opelucid City Pokémon Academy and never want to even set foot in the city limits again. It was during the period of Pokémon spars between classes and Iris was given a Fraxure to battle with. But her troubles while attending the Academy had changed Iris and soon after the spar started, Iris was about to lose and begun to verbally abused her Fraxure; yelling, screaming and venting out in frustration at the exhausted and hurt Axe Jaw Pokémon.  
This caused a lot of students to be wary of Iris and for Drayden to come out himself to scold Iris on her behavior. The young girl at the time took it as the final hint that being in an Academy just wasn't going to help her in anyway; Iris was a wild girl, too wild for the city life. That brings Iris all the way to when she saw a thunderstorm at one of the Eastern Unova ports, prior to meeting the boy that will be the one for her._

_ After Iris had finished her story, she remembered that she owed that Fraxure an apology for her outburst and rantings. Surprisingly, the Fraxure was the still the one that Iris was assigned to years ago. Ash had to watch from a distance but Iris was able to finally get the courage to walk up to the Academy Pokémon and mend bridges. But while this story is over…_

_ Flashback Ends!_

"Haven't you forgotten to steel your focus, girl!" Iris flinched at the volume of Drayden. "I don't have all day. I want to see how much you grown, now!" Iris nodded, still didn't have anything else to say to Drayden and his menacing presence. "Make your call because I will. Roar to the heavens, Haxorus!"

Iris cringed to see the very Haxorus, completely unlike her own. It was the one that defeated her Excadrill years ago. But the young girl shook herself clear and reached in for a Pokémon. "Okay Drayden…" She said, finally found her voice, "This is a Pokémon that Ash gave me to help me further. Go, Gigalith!"

This only got Drayden to twitch one of his eyebrows. "Interesting choice. We will still see how distant our skills are." He spoke and sent a command to his Pokémon, **"Dual Chop!"** Haxorus charged in with both claws glowing blue.

**"Iron Defense!"** Iris remembered what she learned from Ash's refined battling style. And it paid off as Gigalith was able to not only take in the **Duel Chop** but also send Haxorus skidding back a couple of feet on the battle field. **"Stone Edge!"**

"Defend with **Dragon Tail**!" Drayden practically shouted out and Haxorus swung its tail to block every bit and piece of the **Stone Edge**. "Now use **Dragon Pulse**." The Axe Jaw Pokémon roared and sent out a bright blue sphere at Gigalith.

"Strike back with **Flash Cannon**!" Iris called out. Gigalith's visible core glowed sliver white and shot out a similarly colored beam that successfully neutralized the **Dragon Pulse**. "Try a **Rock Blast**!" Gigalith's core glowed again and this time, shot out a series of large silver rods, moving at almost the speed of sound.

"Block it." Drayden simply commanded and his Haxorus showed the same level of durability that Iris recognized clearly. And just when he was about to give another command,

**"Sandstorm!"**" Iris called out. Gigalith focused the sand around himself and settle in the air like an actual sandy blizzard. And while Haxorus was annoyed by the sandstorm, Gigalith was like in bliss since Rock types like him are never harmed or negatively affected by sandstorms. **"Explosion!"**

Gigalith was a little disappointed to cut it short but still he could go out with a bang. Haxorus may have been blinded by the sandstorm but not Gigalith and the Compressed Pokémon charged for Haxorus. Then he stopped a few inches short before giving off a bright white that cut through the sandstorm.

After a moment, the sandstorm was still going strong but the sound of a couple of Pokémon falling to the field was heard. The referee had to pull out special lens for battles like this one, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, it is a tie!" This prompted both Drayden and Iris to recall this Pokémon.

"Very good Iris, not bad at all." Drayden said, without any visible change in demeanor. "Go, Druddigon!" Out came the Cave Pokémon that was bothered by the sandstorm still blowing strong

"Show him how much stronger you are, Excadrill!" Drayden actually chuckled to see the Subterrene Pokémon actually out of his Pokéball and try to glare down his opponent. That was already a big clue as to how much this Excadrill had changed.

"I told you that the friends you make will show you the answer." Drayden couldn't help but make that remark. "Druddigon, start off with **Crunch**." Druddigon charged in to land its sharp fangs on Excadrill.

Iris still waited for the right moment and her Excadrill didn't even flinch as Druddigon was getting closer to use a powerful **Crunch** attack. Then, when the Cave Pokémon was going to sink its teeth, **"Rapid Spin!"**

Excadrill ignored the pain and moved like a spinning top, to try and send Druddigon flying off. After a few moments, Excadrill decided to use the momentum to instead slam Druddigon into the field hard enough for the Cave Pokémon to release its hold. "Now use **Earthquake**!"

Excadrill then slammed his claws onto the field and sent a sub-terrain force that struck Druddigon hard, before the Cave Pokémon could get back on its feet. "Not bad at all." Drayden said despite all the tumbling Iris is doing to his Druddigon. "Now, use **Flamethrower**."

Druddigon practically shrugged off the damage and released, with a roar, a stream of flames. Excadrill knew that he had to dodge so he jumped high into the air as he could but, **"Focus Blast."** In no time at all, Druddigon formed a blue sphere and sent it towards the airborne Excadrill.

"Match it!" Iris called out and Excadrill had to make his own **Focus Blast** sphere to stop Druddigon's from dealing any damage. But that was what Drayden was counting on,

**"Fire Blast."** Druddigon sent out not a stream of fire, but a grouped attack of flames. All in the shape of the Kanji for 'Fire'. But Iris had something that always helped when Ash sent out Fire type moves against Iris's Excadrill during training.

"Go through with **Drill Run**!" Excadrill still felt the pain but got out of the worse by protecting his more vulnerable features with his claws and with the dirt that he covers himself with to use **Drill Run**. What's more, Druddigon had to dodge Excadrill's **Drill Run** that almost cracked the battle filed like a sheet of glass hit by a stray rock.

Once both Pokémon meet eye-to-eye, so did the trainers. They waited for each other to call out another move to act out on. But nothing happened for a moment that felt like an eternity. All it took was a piece of the field to crack, loud enough to break the silence.

**"DRILL RUN!"**

** "SUPERPOWER!"**

Both Dragon trainers shouted in great excitement and it showed on their Pokémon as they all charged in to use their finishing move with vigor and adrenaline. Excadrill started spinning again but with all intents to knock out Druddigon; meanwhile, the latter glowed red and poured in all the extra power into its fist, aiming for the tip of the spinning Excadrill.

Excadrill sensed the attack and tried to move away but ultimately tried to drill through and land the K.O. hit on Druddigon. But it was not to be, Druddigon meet the drill head on and was only sent back a few feet before halting Excadrill, sending the Subterrene Pokémon to the field; a lot like the latter did to the former moments ago. "Excadrill is unable to battle! Druddigon wins and so, Drayden is the winner!" The referee was the only to ever speak a word; everyone else focused on Iris, who looked like she was going to die spiritually.

It took a while to get Iris out of the bad mood. But after several hours, she was ready to start training again. It took all her Pokémon appearing before her eyes, especially Excadrill. Not one gave up on her and wished to train more for a rematch in the far future.

"And Ash…" The said trainer halted and turned to Drayden. The Spartan Gym Leader looked impressive as always and yet he was alone, without any of his staff behind him. "I understand from Iris that you have collected eight badges, right?"

"Yes sir, I am still trying to find out where the Unova League is taking place." Ash answered and could have sworn to see a tiny smirk on Drayden's face.

"You were the one that helped Iris reach as far as now, and become her special one." Drayden then said. "I wouldn't mind meeting you again if you wish to learn more about Dragon type Pokémon. You will be amazed at much there is to know about the dragons."

"Thank you Drayden, but soon it will time to find out where to go for the League. Otherwise, I will never make it." Ash answered humbly and Drayden nodded,

"Back to the point, I was notified of where the Unova League is taking place this year." Ash was giving his attention. "Up to the north, near the middle of Unova, is Vertress City. This year, a giant stadium with four smaller extensions is being used for the Unova League."

"Vertress City…" Ash muttered to himself, committing the name to memory. "Okay then, thanks for the help Drayden. And I will catch up on that offer. I _will_ see you later, bye!" Ash turned to joined his friends, waiting patiently. And while Ash was waving goodbye the whole time, Drayden did the same when he was sure that nobody saw it.

XXXXX

"I still think you were great, Ms. Iris!" Mick said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "And Mr. Drayden even said so! What can be better?"

"Maybe if I actually won. It was like Drayden was insulting not only me but also Ash-kun…MMPH!" Iris started to mumble until her lips were silenced and seized by another pair.

"You know that is not true. Must I kiss you so hard that you admit it?" Ash teased his girlfriend who playfully scowled.

"We can kiss how much we want to, in private." Iris answered sternly, "But thanks for the effort anyways." Iris cuddled up to Ash, baffling everyone on what goes on in that head of hers.

Meanwhile, they followed Cilan's map which showed quite the journey to Vertress City from the Village of Dragons and Opelucid City. If they walked most of their days, the gang should show up with enough time to get some last-minute training under the belt. But they were in no hurry, and when Cilan pointed out a ranch along the path to Vertress, this interested them.

And once they got to the ranch, they met with a worker named Virgil. It was a big surprise to hear this ranch was actually the headquarters of a league of Pokémon rangers. The ranch worked as a cover-up and a safe-haven for any Pokémon they rescue, until another home can be found for the hordes out on the fields.

Of course, Virgil had his own surprise to show when he summoned his Pokémon team. With a clear theme at that. "Hey! That's Eevee and its evolutions!" Ash said. He had encountered plenty of the Pokémon that helped Eevee become the king of evolution; at one of his friends had raised an Eevee and evolved it.

"You're right Ash!" Iris said as she was in amazement to how cute they were. Ash scanned them all in this order.

**{Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon's internal flame ignites its breath, which is exhaled as fire.}**

Flareon is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon covered in short, reddish-orange fur. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. There are three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. Fluffy yellow fur forms a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck. It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac. Flareon stores and heats inhaled air in this sac, and then exhales it as fire. Flareon is mostly found in populated areas, and is rarely seen in the wilderness.

** {Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon is made up of molecules similar to water, which allows it to melt and vanish.}**

Vaporeon is a composite creature sharing physical traits of aquatic and land animals. It is a quadruped with three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. Vaporeon's body is light blue with dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back. This Pokémon has a split tailfin that has been mistaken for a mermaid's in the past. It has a white ruff around its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing. It is said that rain will come within a few hours if Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate.

Vaporeon is mostly found in urban settings and is rarely seen in the wild, but it can also be found near clean, fresh lakes. It has evolved to become better suited to an aquatic lifestyle. In addition to developing gills, it has a cell composition similar to water molecules. This structure allows Vaporeon to melt into water at will and keeps it camouflaged as it swims.

** {Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. Jolteon becomes enveloped in lightning when angered.}**

Jolteon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around its tail and a white ruff around its neck. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad. In addition to the ability to become sharp like needles, Jolteon's fur also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise. This Pokémon is most often found in cities and towns under the ownership of Trainers.

** {Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It predicts opponent's moves and detects air currents with its body hairs.}**

Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. This velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. The gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its Trainer from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Espeon is rare in the wilderness, and is more commonly found in urban areas.

** {Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. The rings in its fur glow when the moon shines on them.}**

Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. It hides in the darkness while waiting for its opponents, and its yellow rings glow when it leaps to attack. It is also capable of spraying a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated. This Pokémon is rare in the wild, and is more often found in urban areas under the care of people.

** {Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Because Leafeon's cells are like a plant, it performs photosynthesis.}**

Leafeon is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is tan with dark brown paws. It has several green sprouts growing all over it with the longest one on its head, in front of four tan tufts of fur. Leafeon's ears and tail have a leafy appearance. It has brown eyes and a small, brown nose. This Pokémon's cellular structure is similar to plants, which allows it to perform photosynthesis and purify the air around it by sleeping under patches of sunshine. It is a pacifistic Pokémon, preferring not to fight.

** {Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Glaceon freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body temperature.}**

Glaceon is a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. Glaceon has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head and it has two teal dangles, one on each side of its head. This Pokémon is able to create small ice crystals around it by controlling its body temperature. Glaceon is usually found in urban areas under the care of humans. It is rarely found in the wild.

Virgil said that among his Eevee, the Umbreon was his very first. It was his original Eevee evolving into Umbreon during one dark night that both it and Virgil got lost in, that they were finally able to get back to the ranch. That night inspired Virgil to learn more about Eevee and its many evolutions. In fact, Virgil even has one Eevee on hand; one that may never evolve one day because either it was too stubborn or that Virgil found its talent as an unevolved Pokémon.

"Actually, your team is incomplete." Ash said all of a sudden, while the gang was checking out Virgil's impressive collection, and everyone was confused until Ash took off his huge backpack and playfully tickled the bottom sleeve of one of the pockets while saying, "Rise and shine!" "Pika~chu~!" Pikachu also cooed at the sight until the pocket started to giggle and acted like something alive inside was being tickled. And something was until the loose strap opened to reveal a very beautiful Pokémon that yawned and jumped out to stretch its legs, thus giving everyone a good look at it.

It was a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There were two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorned it. The bows were pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It had short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes were blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. While its mouth was still open, two pointed teeth could be seen on its upper jaw. Finally, its furry pinkish tail was slightly curved in a crescent shape.

"That Pokémon is so adorable!" Iris cooed, picking it up gently and giggled when the cute Pokémon cuddled with her; it was because, out of every other trainer, Iris had the strongest hint of Ash's scent mixed with her own, that told the Pokémon that Iris was like Ash's mate.

"Everyone, Pokémon included, meet Sylveon." Ash said and his Pokémon chirped out that name as to say 'Hello!' "Now check out the entry I got along with the rest of the package." Ash took out his Pokédex, along with a data card a lot like the one he used months ago for the entries on Latios and Darkrai. The handheld device sprung to life once Ash had inserted the card into the electrical port.

**{Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arms as they walk together.}**

"So how is that I have never heard of this evolution of Eevee?" Virgil asked honestly and Ash nodded. Now that this is fresh in everyone's mind, it was unbelievable that no Eevee, owned by any trainer, had evolved into Sylveon once before that day.

"I had no idea myself until I received Sylveon as a Eevee when I was sharing my herd of Tauros back in Kanto." Ash started off, "Sylveon's previous trainer said that he raised her in a region called Kalos, and that she was special. And I agree, she was one of kind for sure." Sylveon cried out the most beautiful voice they had ever heard before rubbing her feelers against Ash's leg.

Then the Sylveon noticed Iris, who was awestruck at the thought of a new evolution to Eevee and just how lovely the Intertwining Pokémon was. Sylveon probably noticed it and used her feelings to pull Iris gently towards Ash, playfully getting the trainers to hold hands. "She must like to see us together." Iris giggled at the sight,

"I think so too. I was told that Kalos was a region 'with love in the air'. And Sylveon was said to have evolved into their forms when a clear and strong bond shows its strength." Ash responded and yet the nice moment was interrupted when Virgil decided to be blunt,

"Is Sylveon a Normal type?" This caused a shock so bad that Sylveon practically froze, as if she was rejected coldly. Virgil felt terribly surprised himself but he couldn't say another word as Ash brought Sylveon into his arms out of Iris's and rubbed her fur, glaring at the Eevee trainer with eyes of disappointment.

"No. Sylveon is _not_ a Normal type." Ash said cool and simple. "She is her own type, one that was discovered in Kalos along her evolution itself. She is a _Fairy_ type Pokémon." There is a pause, one that made everyone feel like crap.

Thankfully the icebreaker came when Davy, Virgil's older brother who was also a Ranger, had informed the gang about a crisis. At a nearby dam, a wild Cryogonal had went on a rampage and froze most of the structure; many employees and their Pokémon were trapped in a dam that has since shut-down with a complete loss of power. Forgetting everything sour about Sylveon, the gang followed after Virgil and Davy to help out.

Once they arrived at the dam, large icy blocks were making a mess all around the structure. And the front entrance was covered in ice; alas, melting the ice will also ruin the door and give attention to the wild Cryogonal. Thankfully there was a back door and thanks to both Glaceon and Espeon, they were able to construct a key in a hurry that fit the keyhole perfectly.

They were able to find and free the dam employees but the inevitable happened and the culprit for this attack had showed itself. It took teamwork between Virgil's Eevee and the Eevee team to bring it down. After it was defeated, the wild Cryogonal fled back to the mountain slopes where it may never bother anyone ever again. But this exciting day hadn't ended yet,

"Virgil! Thank god you're back!" It was one of the ranch hands and he looked especially worried. "As soon as you made that call from the dam, we got another issue! Right here in the ranch! One of our Pokémon has gotten rowdy and begun to prey on the herds!"

"Which one!? And please tell me that it isn't…!" Virgil looked scandalized and scared for some reason.

"It's the Salamence!" The ranch hand spoke up and, on cue, a large roar was heard from the fields. It was promptly followed by the rumbling and cries of various, multiple Pokémon running around scared as hell. Once they arrived at the fields, the herds were indeed panicked and the other ranch hands were struggling to keep them from scattering; at the center of all the chaos, was a Salamence in all its glory.

"Virgil, go and help the ranch hands with your team. Me and Sylveon will enough to stop this Salamence." Ash suddenly said and ignored everyone calling out for him to stop. Virgil watched as the trainer and his new Pokémon approach the Salamence screaming at the herds of Pokémon. He could only put his Eevee team to haste in helping the ranch hands, like Ash told him to.

But an Eevee trainer like Virgil was not going to miss this and he arrived just in time to see the wild Salamence send a **Dragon Pulse** towards Sylveon. "Your Pokémon is going to get killed! Tell her to dodge!" Virgil called out but the gang ignored him and Sylveon still took the **Dragon Pulse**.

"Virgil, you need to learn that Fairy types are resistant to Fighting type, Dark type moves and Bug type moves; they are also super effective against the former two. They are only weak to Steel type and Poison type moves; those two types also resistant Fairy type moves along with Fire type moves." Ash spoke, as if this was just a simple lecture to a class on Pokémon types.

"Also, Fairy type Pokémon…" Ash said as the smoke slowly cleared, "Are immune to the power of Dragon type moves." Everyone saw it for themselves when Sylveon appeared out of the smoke, barely even budging to the power of the **Dragon Pulse**! "But there is more to my Sylveon, use **Hyper Voice**!"

Sylveon heard that command and leaped back into the air, and let out a loud screech that dealt surprisingly effective damage on the Salamence. "Sylveon was an Eevee that had the ability **Anticipation** when we first met. And when she evolved, I was surprised at her own unique ability."

"What!? What!?" Everyone practically shouted out as Sylveon simply landed on the ground and the Salamence painfully getting up from the **Hyper Voice** attack. It seemed to have hurt the Dragon Pokémon even more than the super effective '**Dazzling Gleam**' attack.

"It was called **Pixilate**, it transforms Normal type attacks into Fairy type with an additional power bonus outside of the **S.T.A.B.** bonus." Ash answered. "Now Sylveon, use **Quick Attack**!" Sylveon got this deadly sweet twinkle in her eyes before charging towards Salamence in a blur that was pink rather than white.

This may be a low power attack but **Pixilate** plus **S.T.A.B.** made the **Quick Attack** powerful enough to knock out the wild Salamence. This allowed the ranch hands to take away the Dragon Pokémon to a section on the ranch where Salamence can't harm anyone until it could be relocated to a much better home.

Later,

"Good bye Ash! And thank you all for your help!" Virgil called out and the gang waved back as they went back on track. After the display of Fairy type Pokémon at the ranch, every trainer had hopes that they might catch and train a Fairy type themselves; Virgil even had thoughts of evolving his Eevee to an Sylveon, to complete his team. They slightly hoped for no more surprises until they reach Vertress City.

End of Chapter 19.

***Hello Everyone! You all have been asking that I will introduce Generation VI Pokémon while including Fairy types for quite the while. I understand that most fanfics that include the previous generations will include Mega Evolutions but no Fairy types. I have finally decided to answer your questions with this chapter as I felt that this was the perfect time for the introduction of the Pokémon typing.**

** Right now the surprise has been ruined since the hype is more on Pokémon Sun and Moon and the Generation VII Pokémon. I have no idea if I should include that generation in this story like with another one. Let me know what you think! ***

**Team On Hand Listings:**

**Ash: Pikachu (Male), Tranquill (Female), Samurott (Male), Emboar (Male), Serperior (Female), Lucario (Female), Dragonite (Male), Hydreigon (Male) and Sylveon (Female).**

**Iris: Haxorus (Male), Excadrill (Male), Scolipede (Female), Altaria (Male), Vibrava (Female), Emolga (Female), Gigalith (Male) and Zweilous (Male).**

**Cilan: Simisage (Male), Crustle (Male), Litwick (Female), Stunfisk (Male), Basculin (Female) and Deino (Male).**

**Erina: Axew (Female), Joltik (Male) and Deino (Female).**

**Mick: Bouffalant (Male), Durant (Female) and Deino (Male).**

**Off Hand:**

**Ash: Krookodile (Male) and Scrafty (Male).**

**Iris: Froslass (Female) and Archeops (Female)**


End file.
